


On Earth As It Is In Heaven

by rsfahrudeen



Series: Song of Sabriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dean vs Gabriel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, FIx It, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mending Fences, Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Therapy, Wayward Daughters, Wedding, hunters school, wrap up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 171,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsfahrudeen/pseuds/rsfahrudeen
Summary: (Season 14)In order to get Raphael's assistance in reopening the gates of heaven and helping with the fertility crisis, the gang has to retrieve a broken Michael from the cage. While therapist-in-training Alex tackles the task, Sam and Dean work on creating the hunting school and safety zone for hunters and vessels families, attempting improve relations between heaven and earth and reinstating the proper use of vessels. If that wasn't hard enough, Babe (Gabriel) and Sam's engagement and planned marriage is a source of contention for each of their siblings. A lighter fic leading into Devil's Pray and sequel to A Life of Virtue and The Children of Men





	1. A Family Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Gabriel talk and fight.  
> Krissy has to deal with her unexpected pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gentle reminder. Gabriel is properly pronounced Gabrielle. But she goes by Babe mostly because that's the name she told Sam to call her when she awoke from her coma in A Life of Virtue.

        "You've got to be joking." Raphael frowns at his little sister as she finishes catching him up on everything he's missed. Though he has a sneaking feeling that a lie or joke would sound far more sensible than this chaotic mess he's been told of.

        "I won't claim that I haven't had jokes encompassing years, or that I haven't faked my own death, but no. Unfortunatley I'm not joking or lying about any of this." Babe apologizes. "Which reminds me." She slaps him across the face which doesn't do too much more than surprise him. "What the FUCK, Raph? I DIE trying to prevent the damn apocalypse and you try and restart it when they miraculously manage to do so?"

        "They pulled Michael into the cage. I know you don't care about her..."

        "I care!"

        "Then why did you leave?" Raphael demands, silencing his indignant little sister with his question. "Answer me Gabriel. You abandoned us, why?" She just crosses her arms and looks away. "Why?"

        "Do you really have to ask? How could I watch you all destroy each other? I knew I couldn't stop it, but I'd be damned if I would help any of you kill each other. How the hell could you have even expected me to?"

        "Because we were right!"

        "Who the hell didn't think they were right? I knew what Michael would become, an angel who could just slaughter our younger brothers and sisters without a thought or feeling every bit as coldly as our brother. She became something just as frightening and horrible as any of us. How was that right? How was any of that right? I couldn't just stay and watch that happen. I couldn't participate in that. How could you? You were our healer, Raph. You served life. How could you have ever justified what we did to each other?" She challenges. Her brother is as equally caught off guard by her demands. In truth, he doesn't entirely know himself.

         "Where were you?" Raphael demands, brushing the troubling questions aside. "We thought you were dead. I thought you'd...I thought you'd killed yourself...." Only the pain in his eyes keeps Babe from calling him on it.

         "Well," she says slowly. "I spent alot of time at the bottom of the ocean. Until well after you stopped looking for me. Of course, in the process of leaving it I accidentally got worshiped as some sort of fish god Dagan, which was funny until it wasn't, and I had to orchestrate the theft of the ark of the covenant to finally take the resulting pagan god down. Very awkward."

         "That was you!" Raphael gapes at her, beyond astonished. She just gives him a dimpled smile. "Of all the irresponsible, disrespectful..."

         "I'm sorry. I took care of it. Plus I had to do some things around the time of the flood. I ended up with the aesir, set myself up as a trickster and just started having fun until you guys took over scandinavia." She frowns at him. Raphael just looks at her, unsure what massive impropriety to address first and decides to focus on an issue he can actually do something about.

          "Your vessel is missing a leg." Raphael looks down at the stump, amputated just above the knee. He reaches down to replace it, but she flits back, out of reach. "Don't be foolish. You need a proper vessel."

          "Nope. I like it the way it is." She shakes her head. He just gives her a confused, mildly irritated look. She can't even be sensible about something like this. "Though if you feel like repairing missing limbs, there's an angel who lost his wings who could use your help. he's waiting with the fledgelings."

          "No."

          "No? Why the hell not? That pool little librarian has grown so much and tried so hard and you're the only one who can do it."

          "He sided with Castiel. Why should I help him?"

          "Actually, he didn't side with anybody. You both kind of forgot about him entirely and he just hid in the library until it was over."

          "Yes, truly an angel worth my time and attention."

          "Don't be such a snotty little bitch, Raph. You're starting to sound like Luci." Things quickly degrade from there.

 

          "Nooooo." Krissy groans, pounding the ground with her fists as Hara rubs her back in consolation. "No. Nononono. No! Nono. No, nooooo...."

          "Krissy!" Claire runs over to her, sword in hand. "What happened? Are you alright? Why did they attack you? Why did they leave? Are you hurt? Is she hurt?"

          "No-ho-hoooo." Krissy just clutches at the back of her head.

          "She's pregnant." Hara informs the hunter.

          "What?" Claire steps back.

          "They were making a delivery. Their first one I think as they were apparently over excited." The angel explains further.

          "W-what?" The question breaks into laughter as Claire outright looses it.

          "It's not funny! I can't be pregnant! I'm a hunter goddamn it!" Krissy looks up from the ground as Claire laughs so hard she actually falls onto her butt, clutching her stomach.

          "Jesus, Krissy. Didn't you use protection?"

          "No, I didn't use protection!" She blushes. "Why would I ? The current apocalyptic crisis is world wide in-fucking-fertility!"

          "Well," Claire clears her throat, trying to compose herself. "Let that be a lesson to you, then. The apocalypse is not a reliable form of birth control." But she starts snickering again when she says it.

          "Shut up!" Krissy tackles her, punching her upper arm repeatedly. "It's not funny, you asshole!"

          "O-ow!" Claire laughs, still unable to stop.

          "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

          "Krissy, stop!" Hara gently pulls her off Claire just as Abner and Gadreel arrive.

          "What happened? They all left again. What did they want?" Gadreel asks, but the question just sets Claire laughing again.

          "They were making a delivery." Hara informs him as Krissy tries to kick her laughing partner. "We learned from Asase Ya that the infertility crisis was caused by a lack of new souls causing the potential pregnancies to self abort so as not to issue a race of soulless sociopathic abominations. Apparently the storks, after harvesting the healed souls from... from the cabbage patch deliver it to the expectant mother and.... w-why are you looking at me like that?" Harahel falters as Abner and Gadreel just stare at him as if he's grown a second head.

            "Is... is that a metaphor? Or related to the healing power of kisses?" Gadreel asks after a moment. Harahel shakes his head.

            "Congradulations. I'm sure it will be a beautiful baby." Abner says in an attempt at consolation.

            "What am I going to tell Nat?" Krissy groans, putting her palms to her eyes.  Harahel lets go of her as Claire has finally stopped laughing. "This can't be happening. I just got back in the feild. I just got my partner back."

             "And baby makes three!" Claire reaches up to rub Krissy's tummy until her parter punches her again. "Oh for goodness sake, Krissy. Just get an abortion."

             "I would, but... it has a soul. that's... I mean... I assume that's what it was doing, implanting a soul in an already present developing fetus, right? Not... actually knocking me up."

             "No, it just knocked you down." Hara says innocently. Krissy looks over at him, a fierce look in her eyes. Hara looks down and picks some grass off his robe, his face a blank mask of pure self preservation. "Yes, but it was done incredibly prematurely. Before this souls just... sort of sparked in a child. Sometimes, rarely, they didn't but usually only in a child destined to die very young. It's what enables children to stop being adorable little sociopaths as they grow older. Of course destiny isn't considered so certain anymore, so lately they sparked as soon as the child was potentially viable. No potential child has ever been given a soul in the first trimester before. Given how many miscarriages happen then, it would be incredibly cruel." Harahel looks over at Krissy's stomach. "But if you do not wish to carry, I'll do everything I can to make sure the soul is brought back to away redelivery. Being a prenant hunter is very risky and your life and soul are important, too."

              "I don't..." Krissy puts her hands over her stomach. "I have to think about this. I have to... I have to think."

              "Well, congradulations." Claire rubs her sore arm. "You've saved mankind from extinction. We know what we have to do now."

              "Bring every sexually active woman into the abyss to get dive bombed by storks?" Krissy asks wryly.

              "No, we need to find a way to get the storks out of the abyss to make their deliveries. I'm going to go take a closer look at the nursery. See if there's anything there. Look, um, why don't you go home? Get some rest, think about things. Maybe talk to Nat about this?" Claire gets to her feet offering Krissy a hand up.

              "I don't want to leave Hara alone when Raphael gets here." She looks to Harahel who gets to his feet with a little help from Gadreel as he's still ridiculously prone to falling over without his wings.

               "I would feel better if you were somewhere safer." Hara confesses. "In your condition..."

               "I haven't even... I'm not suddenly weak and incompetant just because I now have another human being growing inside me." Krissy places her hands on her hips.

               "No... I know...it's just.. if there's trouble... I don't want you to loose the baby unless you decided that's what you want." Hara clarifies. "You know you're distracted now anyway. I'll be okay."

                "Are you sure?"

                "Yes. I'll come and see you as soon as I can. Okay?" Hara hugs her. "Gadreel, will you take her to the gate?"

                "Of course." He offers her his arm. "You needn't worry, Ms. Chambers. I will do my best to make sure our little librarian is not harmed."

                "Thank you." Krissy smiles. "I do wish I could see your wings though, Hara. I hear they're gorgeous."

                "I'm here! I'm here! I'm sorry. The lock got stuck." Amitiel flies over, holding large masses of feathers in her arms.

                "What on earth..." Claire looks at them. They're incandescent whitish mother of pearl feathers that look deceptively soft.

                "I... I thought that it'd be easier for him to reattach them then create new ones." Miti says sheepishly. Harahel just looks blankly at them. "Do you want to hold them?"

                "Does he want to hold his own severed limbs, you mean?" Claire paraphrases the question as Hara shakes his head. Amitiel blushes and looks down at them.

                "Oh, Hara, those are the loveliest things I've ever seen." Krissy resists the urge to try and touch them. "There is no way Nathaniel's wings were prettier than that."

                "Nathaniel? With the sparkly micah feathers? He certainly displayed them as if they were." Abner with the dull matte blue wings comments. "I think it's pure preference honestly. I prefer Hara's."

               "Well, yeah, you do have an affinity with water." Gadreel, the firey red angel with sooty wings rolls his eyes. "But I agree. they have more.. substance."

               "Can... can you put them away somewhere until... until we need them?" Hara looks away.

               "C'mon, lets go toss the fluff balls." Abner puts an arm around his shoulder and leads him back to the fledglings as Gadreel takes Krissy to the gate.

 

              "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Ow!" Gabriel yells as her brother pins her to the ground, twisting her arm back over her half folded wings. "I give, okay? Ow!" Raph lets go, sitting back up and puts his robes back in order.

               "That was harder than it used to be. Of course I also used to have to chase you half across heaven first. Where did you learn hand to hand like that?" Raphael  starts smoothing out her ruffled feathers as she rubs her arm.

               "Right... I can fly again." Gabriel smacks her forehead with her uninjured hand.

               "You... you couldn't?"

               "I was in deep cover for most of it. I had to travel in other ways most of the time. And of course during my human stint even walking was a pain. Literally. I was constantly fucking up my false leg apparently. I had to do physical therapy. I was diabetic, it was a nightmare." She wrinkles her nose, though the whistful look on her face says something else entirely. "And anyways, the answer is my blood brother Thor taught me. Often by repeatedly beating the crap out of me like that time I shaved his wife's head. Or when I killed his brother." The second example stops Raphael's protective indignation short.          

               "You what?" 

               "He so had it coming, that... what? At least I wasn't torturing brain washing and mind wiping my own damn siblings!" She retorts at his shocked look.

               "I was trying to help them! Or would you have preferred we just killed them straight off instead of trying to bring them back into the fold."

               "I'd have preferred you to have taken your head out of your ass and actually maybe listened to your people when they raised questions instead of assuming you knew best! Having doubts about actions is not the same thing as falling, Raphael. Trying to make sure you're going in the right direction is not a lack of faith. And did you ever even consider that maybe the whole apocalypse thing was a... contingency plan and not a fucking goal? You know, a break glass in case of emergency, not cause the emergency so you can break the damn glass?"

               "Where did you learn to speak this way?" Raphael scolds her and finishes smoothing out his little sister's bent feathers and heals her bruises.

               "Don't change the subject. You were wrong, Raph. And so was Michael. you need to suck it up and accept that or we are never going to get past this an we need to. I want to. Because I can't just let you keep doing things like that even if it means you end up killing me, too."

                "Are those my only options? Accept I'm wrong about everything or kill you? Are those the options you gave our brother? Because if so that explains alot."

                "No. He's not as reasonable as you are." This response makes Raphael gives a twitch of a smile, though the memory makes Gabriel hunch in on herself.

                "Bree, I'm sorry." Raphael puts his arms around her, hugging the painful memories away. "I would never... I know how hard that way for you. Standing up to him that way. I'm so proud of you.."

                "Oh fuck you, Raph." She tries to push him away but he doesn't let her.

                "No, I mean, I know how close you were..."

                "Don't. Okay? I don't want to talk about it." She closes her eyes. "I  missed you. I'm sorry I left. I should have tried harder to do something earlier."

                "I should have had more faith in you. I shouldn't have assumed you'd run to him... or... I should have made you feel more wanted. We all missed you. We didn't even know how much. And yes, even Michael."

                "Oh, sure," Babe laughs, rolling her eyes. "I'll bet she was real broken up. Did she even actually look for me? Did you? Or did you just send the least needed people out searching?"

                "She was broken up. We both were. And we couldn't.... we had everyone else to look after, Gabriel. A war to fight. You were in the bottom of the ocean?"

                "All that salt water. Great for hiding. Leviathan free. It's really weird down there, you have no idea." She confesses. Raphael gives a humorless laugh, shaking his head.

                "The bottom of the ocean."

                "Raphael. Please help us. Please help Hara. Help us set Heaven right. Metatron closed the gates. There are so many souls trapped in the veil you can hardly move around in it. We need you." She pleads, turning to face him, and attempts her most pathetic little sister pout and new and improved puppy eyes. Raphael's silent for a moment.

                "No."

                "Raph..."

                "Not until you bring our sister back as well. Until I see with my own eyes that she's alright, I'm not leaving this place."  

                "Raph, even if we let her out of the cage, she's not... she's not doing so well. What if she needs a healer? What if she needs you?"

                "Then bring her here to me. I assume you can bring people in?" Raphael lets go of her, crossing her arms, like the stubborn mule he is.

                "Okay, fine." Babe leans back, resting on her hands.

                "Okay? Fine? Just like that?"

                "Raph, do you really think I ever could have thought for a minute you'd cooperate without securing Michael's freedom? Please. I sure as hell hope I'd know you that much." She rolls her eyes. "You have no idea how fricking long it took to convince everyone else it was worth it. So are you just going to sit here and do nothing, or do you want to go to a different part of the abyss and play with the fledglings?" The mischeivous grin she gives him makes him think she's not just referring to the younger angels, but actual fledgling ones. "All the ones we lost, they're here. Not all of them have hatched yet, of course, but the smallest ones have." There's an astonished hopeful look in his eyes, almost desperate that tugs at her heart.

                "Where are they?" he gets quickly to his feet.

                "Hold on, hold on." Babe scrambles to her feet, grabbing his shoulders. "Now, there is something else that is ultra important to me. you remember how I said a sick hunter and his partner and one of my siblings helped take care of me when I was human and rescued me when I died a second time, right?"

                "Yes..." he gives her a suspicious look.

                "Well, they helped me get you back, too. They're keeping the gates open for us as we speak, and it's very important to me that you don't... you know, kill them on sight or every, actually."

                 "It's Castiel and the Winchesters, isn't it?" Raphael says flatly. There's absolutely no one she could possibly be referring to that there might actually be a danger of him doing something like that to.

                 "What? Why would you... yes. Yes it is." She confesses as he gives her a stony look. "Look, I know, obviously you don't care for them. Sam is Luci's vessel and Dean is just a dick. And Cassie... well, to be fair, you killed him first and were totally in the wrong with that whole civil war thing and you know it. So just let bygones be bygones? Anyways, you couldn't really kill him as easily now anyways. He's kind of been promoted." She says quickly, her brother looking more and more pissed off with every necessary word.

                  "How?"

                  "Dad... kind of.... made him one of us. Sort of. he's still just a baby archangel, but I'm fairly certain that's the ultimate sign of forgiveness and approval, don't you? If you wanted to just... you know, pretend they don't exist and refuse to acknowledge otherwise, we can all live with that." She gives him a hopeful smile. "Please? Raphi? For me?"

                  "I promise nothing." Raphael scowls and looks away. Gabriel gives a sigh of relief.

                  "Thank you. Thank you so much." She throws her arms back around his neck and kisses his cheek. "C'mon. I'll take you to the babies." She leads him down the stairs and to the gate in the wind storm wall. Castiel's waiting anxiously on the platform, probably a bit alarmed by the previous scuffle. Not that it was much more than a light brawl, but it has been a while since the angel had been exposed to archangel vs archangel in any regard. Babe pantomimes zipping her lips shut as he opens his mouth to say something. Raphael is close behind her and barely spares the angel a glance, though the fact that he does that much instead of just ignoring him shows how startling the transformation truly is.

                  "Br.." Castiel goes to try and make amends, but his sister grabs him, covering his mouth as Raphael manages to start ignoring his existence.

                  "Not now. Just... shush. Understand?" She whispers. He nods and follows behind them when she lets him go. Babe flits ahead as quickly as she can and stops next to Dean on the platform. "They're coming right behind me. Now, do not say a damn word or I will render you mute." She threatens. "I mean it. We don't need your lip right now."

                   "He's agreed to help us?"

                   "With the expected caveat, but he still hates you three so shut it."  She points at him threateningly. "Not a single word."

                    "I don't see why the hell I should have to pussy foot around him. We just.."Dean puts a hand to his mouth, then throat as she snaps her fingers, removing his voice as promised. he mouths a very non complimentary phrase at her as the other two arrive. When they pass through the door, Dean steps off the platform and takes his place, seething beside Castiel.

                     "Hey, buddy." Babe lightly punches Sam's arm when she reaches him. "Not too bored, I hope?"

                     "Maybe a little. Is everything alright?"

                     "Yep. I'm taking him to the fledglings and then we'll go work on getting Michael out of the cage. So why don't you three go back to the bunker and get a hold of Alex? I'll be back shortly." She gently places her hand on his arm.

                     "Alright." He stops himself from going to kiss her on the cheek, taking the hint to keep it casual in front of her brother for the moment. "Can't you just blip us out though? Do we have to... click our heels and all that?" He looks a bit embarrassed.

                     "Sure, why not?" she snaps her fingers, sending the three back to their bunker and turns to her brother who just looks plain horrified. "What?"

                     "You're in love with Sam Winchester?"

                     "W-what? How could you possibly get that from..." Babe is a bit too surprised to effectively demure.

                     "Have you forgotten Daniel? Because I haven't. What is wrong with you?"

                     "You... seriously? That was a crush! Just a stupid silly... We are not talking about this. Understand? At all. and unless you want me to recount my entire sexual history to you, you'll respect that." She snaps at him.

                     "Sexual history? You have... WHAT? Young lady what in the name of all that is have you been doing?!"

                     "Nothing! Never mind! It's not important. C'mon, lets go! Babies!"

                     "Do you have children? Did you make nephilim?"

                     "Oh, like you wouldn't have known if I had. I did give birth to a horse, though."

                     "WHAT?"

                     "That's actually kind of a funny story."

                     "Start talking. NOW."

                     "Well, you see, we needed a contractor, but the only one for the job was really expense, so we made this bet..."

                     "Shut up! What is wrong with you? How could you... why are you laughing? Stop it! Do you think bestiality is funny? Answer me, you little shit!"

                     "Relax, I did not have sex with a horse it was just a weird cloning accident for a joke that I have no idea what went wrong with. For Dad's sake, Raph, really. How could you think I'd do that? Seriously."

                     "You just told me you gave birth to a horse in a conversation about your sexual history. It's not as if I just asked the question as a random conversation starter. You... this conversation is over and we will never start it again." Raphael shudders, his feathers all puffed an agitated.

                     "Thank you. Shall we go?"

                     "Please."

                    


	2. Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire agrees to do a favor for Death  
> Raphael is greatly affected by the fledglings  
> Babe and Sam discuss future plans

         "Hey, boss." Claire smiles, a little surprised as the gate sends her to where Death is speaking with his angel instead of the nursery.

         "Boss?" The angel of Death raises an eyebrow at her.

         "Well, former boss. I was trying to get to the nursery to look around but it brought me here instead. So, what's up?" She sits down on the nearby wicker lounge chair. "Do you need me for something?"

         "Actually we could use you, once Azrael comes to terms with her situation." Death looks to his angel, who just sets her jaw and crosses her arms. "It seems I do not qualify as alive enough to take Azrael from the abyss personally and properly return her to life an work."

         "Oh, cool. Sure thing." Claire nods. "You should have said when you laid me off."

          "I was unaware. You were also in the middle of a hunt. In truth you have no further obligation to me."

          "Don't worry about it. Having Death owe me a favor can come in handy, right?" She winks at him much to Billie's displeasure. "Oh, Ihave another deep frying idea. Pretzel dipped in peanut butter dipped in chocolate dipped in batter."

           "Didn't we try that?"

           "No. We did shortbread, caramel, salt and chocolate. And pretzels peanut butter and nutella rolled in crushed hazelnuts before battered. But somehow we missed the obvious." Claire shakes her head. "Billie. No hard feelins?" She offers her hand hopefully. The angel just gives her a steady look for a moment before shaking it. "I've me a minute though. I do want to make sure Hara's okay. Krissy got chased down by storks and had to go home."She laughs. "Plus they're bringing Raphael back. I thought you might like to see him. You know, seeing as you two had a thing." She offers.

           "We did not have 'a thing'. We worked together to train the ritzien. We were fond of each other but it was not 'a thing'." Billie rolls her eyes. "He has not respect for the natural order."

           "Huh, sounds like he'll fit right in, then. Want to say hi anyways?"

           "No." She says curtly and turns away from the both of them. Death heaves a sigh.

            "I still need to have a word with my reluctant lieutenant." Death looks over to her. "The current situation is... difficult for her to come to terms with."

           "Okay, um, how do I get back to the fledgl..." She finds herself back instantly in the feild again, sitting on the ground. "Thanks?"

           "That didn't take long." Gadreel walks over to her and offers her a hand up. "Did something go wrong?'

           "Yeah, it decided that I should pay a visit to my old boss instead. Where's Harahel? Is he okay? Have they come back yet?" She looks around the fluffy mass of angelic fledglings.

            "He's still reading to the few willing and able to sit still for it. And, no, Raphael has not arrived yet. I hope he consents to heal him. It hurts my heart to see my brother shorn of his greatest attribute this way." Gadreel looks sadly at his wingless sibling.

             "Man, you are lucky Krissy didn't hear you say that. She'd go all mother hen on your ass." Claire whistles.

             "What did I say?"

             "That Hara's greatest asset is his physical appearance? We don't even see that part of him and we consider him pretty damn valuable. Yeah, he's a bit of a pain in the ass at times. Especially as I'm used to a completely different kind of angel, the badass warrior type...."

             "To be fair, there are very few of us that are not to some degree. We are the soldiers of heaven, after all."

             "Yeah, well, he fixed our fake id's and FBI badges and stuff. He can research like nobodies business and he may not be a good fighter or a fighter or even have his blade." Claire rolls her eyes. "Or be even close to a good soldier in any way, but he's trying and giving it all he has. I don't care if he never gets his wings back he is always welcome on my team."

              "I didn't mean it quite that way." Gadreel protests weakly.

              "Yes you did. It's okay. Hara's... a special little angel." Claire wrinkles her nose. "Someone really should have been looking out for him all these years."

               "I was being tortured in prison for my crimes." Gadreel reminds her.

              "Did I say you?" Claire looks back at him, slightly annoyed.

               "Hey, Kiddo." Babe appears beside her. "Sticking around, I see. Where's your partner? I thought she was holding Hara's hand for this?" Claire opens her mouth to reply when the fledglings rise up in a delighted uproar, crowding an angel with rich earth brown skin as dark as the most firtile soil and mossy green wings. Various cries of 'brother' and 'Raphael' along with not a few crying 'Labbiel' for some reason, which makes the angel give Babe an irritated glare as she snickers.

               "She solved the fertility crisis." Claire grins, breaking into laughter again a second later. "She was chased down by storks." It takes a minute before she can speak again ."Carrying human souls. Oh, my goodness. I guess they can't get out of the abyss to make their deliveries. We need to do something about that."

                "What do you mean 'we'? I have my hands full with heaven." Babe reminds her.

                "Babe, this is your world. Made from you. Who the hell else would be weird enough to understand all this nonsensical crap it's doing."

                "Oh, for..." Babe covers her eyes. "I can't... I'm barely managing heaven. Most of what I'm doing is just asking them what they think they should do and saying 'so do that'. And I have to do something about the pagans, too so hunters don't fucking kill them all and they stop killing humans. I am only one angel, Claire. even Michael didn't try to manage three damn realms at once."

                 "Well, is your brother going to help us?"

                 "If we can get Miqa out of the cage and well enough to come in here himself and talk to him, he will, but until then, he won't even leave the abyss."

                 "Apparently Billie's reluctant to leave the abyss as well." Claire shrugs. "Maybe if you apologized."

                 "Ha! She's just faced with a dilemma of principle. She's not sulking because I was mean to her." Babe looks over at the babies who are all tumbling over Raphael, apologizing for misbehaving or not listening or whatever they did or didn't do to end up dying so very, very young.

                 "Brother, brother! Hara needs you." Toasted Marshmallow tugs on his lower left wing. "He lost his wings. Can you fix him?" The surrounding siblings all look up at Raphael beseechingly. The archangel is clearly realizing that he's now in the position to have to explain why if he says no and can't think of an explanation as to why that won't break dozens of tiny angelic hearts.

                 "He just got up. Let him relax a little." Hara speaks up as Babe just enjoys her big brother's discomfort. It serves him right, the stubborn dick. Maybe that should be a punishment now, having to explain yourself to an innocent fledgeling.

                  "But your wings.."

                  "I'm fine. I can wait. It's not as if I'm in pain."

                  "What happened to your wings?" Raphael asks. Hara looks over at Babe who quickly shakes her head. Better not to open that can of worms just yet. Unfortunately Raphael notices the exchange.

                  "Oh no!" She exclaims suddenly, putting her hands to her cheeks as Raphael turns to look at her suspiciously. "Do you feel that?" A light breeze starts to blow. "I  think we're about to get a BABYNADO!" A whirl of wind encircles the fledglings whipping them all up into the air, with Raphael at the eye of the storm. In the chaos, Babe snaps herself, Claire, Hara, Rye and Miti back to the bunker.

 

               As soon as his sibling is gone, the wind storm stops and it takes all his concentration to create masses of vines and plush meadow grasses to catch them and cushion their falls. Apparently Gabriel has not gained any semblance of maturity of decorum in the Days she was gone. While he shouldn't be surprised at her running from the possible consequences of her own mischief again, a deep pain and lonliness wells up inside of him. The innocent glee of the little angels around him can't drown it out.

               He should have healed the librarian. Refusing to do so was petty and spiteful, punishing a weaker angel for things not of his doing or even remotely in his ability to affect. And still, he spared him embarrassment. Is that what he's become? Something so small and mean and unkind? No wonder so many of his brothers sided against him, though all he ever wanted was to help them.

                "Brother, are you sad?" Ariel reaches up to touch his cheeks. he just gives her a small smile and pats her head.

                "I just miss my sisters." He says quietly. "You needn't concern yourself."

                "That's a bad feeling, right?" Malachi pipes up from nearby. That's an odd question, the way he accents 'feeling' especially.

                 "Yes. Very bad." he replies truthfully, refusing to either lie or respond to the kindly asked question with a demand to just be silent.

                 "Well, I hope the girl human was really telling the truth." He climbs up, standing on his big brothers lap and kisses Raphael's cheek. "Did that help? Do you feel better?" It takes Raphael a second to realize they must have been exposed to the human custom of kissing minor injuries and declaring them better. He has to smile at the sweetness of the application. Of course, this affirmation of at least a small effect makes all his little siblings clamor over each other to give him loving kisses, and not a few more traditional, angelic rubbing of the cheeks. The contrast of this to his last days is so sharp and painful he tries not to think of it. How did everything go so wrong?

                  When everything dies down, the fledglings loose focus and start to play, as this group of difficult unmanageable children often did. In truth, their distractibility and tendency to be impulsive and wander, were in large part responsible for their deaths. Very few died due to the inability to fly when they were required to leave the garden for the next batch. In truth that only happened in the first batch when they were convinced that they only needed proper motivation, as physically there was no reason why any of them should have been lagging behind. But still, each loss was almost unbearably painful. It had been so long since he'd let himself think of it. Eclipsed by ever greater more complex pain just building upon the last hurt until everything just seemed hopeless, pointless with the only hope being to do whatever it took to bring it all to an end. By the time of the apocalypse he's not even entirely sure he believed there would be peace, that anyone would survive it, but it was promised and he held onto that like a life line, despite just wanting to fade away into nothing like all those before him that he failed so greatly.

                But the lost babies are here, just as he is. They're not lost to oblivion and gone for all of eternity. Seeing them before him, being given a second chance, brings a feeling of hope, joy, and possibility to his heart that he hasn't felt in so long. Much to his consternation it expresses itself in molten tears that he hasn't been able to shed since their father left. It's harder than expected to convince his siblings they're happy tears. Maybe because its so hard to believe it himself.

 

              "You know, I still have to help bring Billie back." Claire points out to Babe as they appear in the bunker.

              "Trust me. They're going to be a while. Little miss 'natural order' is going to take a lot of convincing to allow her own completed resurrection. It's a major crisis of principle or something." Babe shrugs. "He'll get you when he needs you. So, how are you and my daughter doing? Still madly in love?"

              "We're doing alright. I take it by our abrupt departure that your apocalypse hungry brother is being uncooperative?" Claire refuses to allow the change of subject.

              "No,no, he's being exactly as cooperative as I expected. I didn't want to bring up the whole my killing his ex, thing. He just somehow knew I was in love with Sam after watching us interact for like, five seconds in a totally unromantic manner. Stupid perceptive ass. I was trying to act casual, too."

              "Oh, is that what that was." Sam sounds amused as Claire's expression implies her belief that Raphael would have had to be blind deaf and dumb not to see it in an instant no matter how 'casual' she thought she was being.

              "Hey, Sampi."Babe turns and smiles at him.

              "You know, now that I know you're trillions of years older than me, I don't think that's an appropriate nickname." he walks over to give her a kiss. "So, are we hiding the full extent of our relationship?"

              "Well, not immediately mentioning that we're not just screwing but engaged would probably be a good idea."

              "You're engaged?" Rye exclaims, sounding as horrified at the thought as Dean feels. "You can't get married!"

              "At least not until I get divorced, anyway." The flurry of enochian that follows is loud and Castiel is soon drawn into the argument as well, as Miti and

Hara try to play peace makers.

               "Where's Krissy?" Claire asks, moving away from the argument, not regretting the fact that she spent most of her life as an only child even slightly.

               "You know they are starting to sound like a real family." Dean comments to Sam who grins at the statement.

               "She's in the bathroom. She seems upset, did something happen?" Sam asks. Claire's face twitches as she represses laughter again.

               "Um, that's really for her to..."

               "She's pregnant." Harahel pauses to inform them. Claire shoots him a look. Little blabbermouth angel.

               "Well, it won't take, right. Is that why she's upset? She wants it?" Dean rubs the back of his neck. There's a moment of awkward silence. "That's the whole deal now, isn't it? The current end of humanity situation? World wide infertility and miscarriages and stuff?"

               "Yeah, well, Alex found out from Anansi's mother that it's because there are no more souls and when we were in the abyss, with all the human souls? Krissy... got a delivery." Claire informs him. Dean's eyes go wide.

               "Where's my shotgun?" He turns but Sam grabs his arm.

               "Really? If you're referring to a shotgun wedding, Krissy's the one you'll have to hold it on, not Thanatos." Claire rolls her eyes.

               "What? No. I'm just going to shoot the bastard. Sam, how do we kill the greek god of Death?"

               "Nobody is killing my lover." Krissy comes back out, her eyes a little red. "Hara, did you get your wings back?"

               "Not yet." Harahel replies regretfully.

               "Young lady, we need to have a little talk." Dean turns to her.

               "Like hell we do. I have a really difficult decision and the last thing I need is a lecture from someone who has never and will never be in the same position. I'm calling a cab and heading home. Hara? Will you come with me?" She gives him a completely unnecessary pleading look as he's at her side in a minute.

               "Of course." he sounds almost offended she'd have to ask.

                "Where are you going?" Claire asks.

               "Home. I need to talk to my friends."

               "Hold on, I'll come, too." Claire checks her pockets for her keys. "I'll drive you. Um, Bree. I don't suppose you could help me get my car?"

               "I don't think so." Krissy quickly says. "I am not riding in that death trap. I might as well take up horseback riding while I'm at it. Seriously, do you even have shocks on that thing?" Krissy grumbles rubbing her neck.

               "Don't get snippy with me just because you got knocked up." Claire puts her hands on her hips.

               "Cas, Claire, C'mon. We'll go bring your car back to the bunker and I'll see what I can do with it. Sam?" Dean looks pleadingly at his brother  nodding his head towards Krissy in a remarkably unsubtle manner.

               "I'm going back to our brother in the abyss. Someone has to tell him what's going on." Rye glares at Babe who just crosses her arms.

               "I did. Why do you think we took so long?"

               "Because he was thrashing you for dereliction of duty?" Rye retorts. Babe doesn't answer. "And maybe I can talk him into doing the right thing without conditions, or at least for Hara. Since I'm the only one outside his batch who seems to care about that." The angel disappears.

               "I can take you and Krissy to where you need to go." Miti puts her hand on Hara's shoulder.

               "Thank you."

               "Is that okay? Transporting her like that while she's pregnant?" Sam asks cautiously as Cas takes Claire back to where she left the wagon.

               "Of course." Amitiel sounds surprised. "I would never risk an innocent child."

               "I'll see you later, Sam." Krissy waves.

               "Krissy, if you need someone to talk to about this..." He offers. "Or someone to go with you when you go talk to Thanatos."

               "Thanks but I'm good; I have my angel." Krissy nudges Hara who gives a pleased smile and draws himself up.

               "I'll make sure to take care of her and the baby." Hara vows. "I'll get all the books on pregnancy and child birth there are." He's deadly serious so Krissy forces herself not to smile.

               "There are classes you can take, too." Sam informs him. "So.. you're keeping the baby?"

               "I don't know yet." Krissy looks away. "I'm a hunter, Sam. I can't be anything else. And I won't bring a child into this life. Abortion or adoption, I haven't decided yet."

               "Krissy, remember I'll be building the hunter's school and safe haven. You'll have options."

               "Yeah, well, honestly I'm not holding my breath. You and Dean, I doubt anything can really take you away from hunting, no matter what you want." She shakes her head. "Even if you do manage it, the time I have to make these decisions is limited. Miti, can you take us to Conway Springs?"

               "Of course."

                As soon as they're gone, Babe turns to Sam, giving him a thoughtful look.

               "So, you still want to do that? The school, everything?" She asks him gently.

               "Yes."

                "Does Dean know that?" she leans back against the table.

                "Well, we haven't had the chance to talk about it, but he should." Sam sits down in the chair next to her. "It's important. And something that should have been done a long time ago.

                "You know it's something you have to give all your attention to. Especially in the beginning. Meaning, no hunting for a while. I can't say I object to you trying to stay out of harms way for any length of time, but I don't know how Dean's going to handle it. Especially when a hunt comes up. Or someone asks you two for help. He can't say no. I don't think he'd be okay with you staying behind."

                "I know."

                "And you know he'll guilt and manipulate the hell out of you to get you to do what he wants you to do. Because he thinks it's right." She watches Sam carefully as he looks down at his boots and shakes his head. "He does it all the time. That's one of the reasons I don't like him."

                "He doesn't manipulate me." Sam protests quietly.

                "He knows what to say to tug at your conscience and heart strings because all three of us know that you want to help them. You want to help everyone just as much as he does and you'll feel guilty for not acting, especially if people die. And even if you successfully refuse once, all it'll take is a death you could arguable have prevented and you won't be able to say no again." Babe reaches over and takes his hand.  "If you want to do this, you need his full cooperation and agreement of you'll drive yourself nuts."

                "We do still have alot to take care of still." Sam tightens his lips.

                "I'll talk to Cassie when I get a chance, see if he can think of any way to help us approach this and win him over completely."

                "Thanks, Babe." Sam bends down to give her a kiss.  "And if you need me with you when you go talk to Raphael again..."

                "Mmmm, no. It'd probably be better if you didn't for now." She wrinkles her nose. "I love you, Sam. No matter what our brothers have to say about it."

                "I love you, too, Gabrielle."


	3. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krissy visits her old hunting partners  
> Babe and Claire look into helping the storks make their deliveries.  
> Saul has objections to Hara's impulsive helpfulness  
> Death considers expanding his market share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder- Azrael changed her name to Billie because of one smurf joke too many. Azrael is the name of Gargamel's cat. Thus all Gabriel's cat jokes.

            "Krissy." Josephine smiles as she opens the door to see her old hunting partner and foster sister there. "I can't believe it!" She hugs her. "Where the hell have you been? I haven't heard from you in forever!"

            "I know , right? you would not believe what I got mixed up in." Krissy looks back to Hara who's quietly talking to Miti on the side walk. "Do you mind if we come in? Miti, are you staying?"

            "No, I need to go talk to Alex. Pray if you need me." The small indian woman shakes her head and gives the man a kiss on the cheek before vanishing.

            "What the..." Josephine takes a step back.

            "Oh, um, that was Amitiel. She an angel. So's Harahel. Hara, this is my sister Josephine. Jo, this is Hara." Krissy introduces them. "Is Aiden here?"

            "No, he's still in class and has work after wards. Hi." Josephine warily holds out her hand as Hara runs up to the porch.

            "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, Josephine. I'm Harahel. I'm a librarian." There's a refreshing lack of confusion at Krissy calling Jo her sister.

            "Heaven's librarian." Krissy smiles proudly at Josephine as if informing her that her daughter made the honor roll. " He's a sweetie. His vessel is Saul. He's a proffessional gambler and amateur letch so you won't need to talk to him at all."

            "W-what?" Jo looks at Hara a bit expanse. "Vessel?"

            "It's kind of cool. I'll explain later. I actually sort of need to talk to you? About something kind of personal." Krissy looks at her nervously. The look on her face with her use of 'sort of' and 'kind of' indicate  'incredibly' and 'desperately' would be more accurate.

             "no, yeah, sure, come in." Josephine steps back. Hara lets Krissy enter before him. "Are you in trouble?"

             "Ha! In a manner of speaking." Krissy grimaces. "In almost every manner of speaking actually. Not in a supernatural way, though. I'm not trailing monsters in my wake, so don't worry about that."

             "It is a little supernatural." Hara corrects her.

             "I guess, if you want to split hairs." Krissy shrugs, and plops down on the couch slouching in a despondant way, propping her feet up on the coffee table Josephine clears her throat, nodding to the table. Krissy sighs and takes her feet down as Hara sits on the other end of the couch. "I'm pregnant." Krissy sighs, kicking her boots off. Jo almost misses the chair she's sitting down in at the announcement. "Yeah."

              "You can put your feet in my lap if you want." Hara offers. Krissy shrugs and scootches down, putting her feet in his lap and a pillow under her head. "Do your feet hurt? I think I remember something about feet hurting during pregnancy. I'm not sure how to fix it. We're not supposed to mess with pregnant bodies too much. Only the specialists and only in a real emergency, but I could massage your feet?"

              "Nah, I'm good. I don't think I'm far enough along for that. I'm just tired. It's been a hell of a day." She covers her eyes with her arm.

              "Are... are you the father, then?" Josephine looks at the two. Hara's eyes widen at the suggestion.

              "What?" Krissy lifts her arm again. "No! Good lord woman. Why would you ask that? You learn angels are real and immediately assume I'm fucking one? The hell, woman!"

              "Don't 'the hell' me. you're pregnant with a supernatural element involved and you have your feet in the lap of an angel who just offered to massage them for you. what do you think I'd think?" Jo crosses her arms.

               "Well, given I was a virgin the last time you saw me, maybe that it's the second coming or something? But noooo, you had to go straight to, she fucked an angel."

               "Please stop saying that." Hara blushes.

               "Technically a virgin, Krissy. And that's not how the second coming is supposed to go. At best it'd be the anti-christ." Jo retorts. Krissy just throws the other decorative pillow at her. "So yes, I assumed you got in on with an angel."

               "If I had fathered a nephilim, I would be hunted down and destroyed, as would she and the baby. It's standard procedure since the flood." Harahel says gravely. "But only because most nephilim set them selves up as old gods and the pregnancy would kill her as would an abortion. Nephilim are creatures with the powers of an angel and the tenacity to survive of a human and in the parasitic state of a fetus, would drain the life force of the mother to sustain itself should any harm ever come to it. Mothers rarely survive the births regardless. I would never do that to someone I cared enough about to defy the will of heaven in order to share physical intimacy with."

                "So you got a sperm donor?"

                "I am not having sex with Harahel! He's just the sweetest most bestest little librarian of all time, and that's all." Krissy gently pats his arm with her foot. "I have a lover, thank you. I haven't told him yet because I haven't decided what to do about it."

                "Well,"Josephine sits down across from them. "You don't have to do anything really. Haven't you heard about the fertility crisis? No one's been able to keep a pregnancy even if by some miracle they conceived in the first place."

                "Yeah, well, about that..."

 

                 "So if the storks are supposed to deliver souls to the wombs of expectant mothers, there must be some sort of bay or loading dock or something." Babe walks through the large warehouse stacked with cribs of baby shaped souls. A stork eyes Claire hopefully as she passes, almost as if contemplating the possibility of an immaculate conception.

                 "Don't even think about it." She narrows her gaze at it. It quickly looks away. "Alright. Don't see why you needed me here for this, though."

                 "I don't. I just missed my bestie." Babe hooks her arm into Claire's. "And I wanted to give the boys some time alone to talk."

                 "So Sam's doing the hunter school thing? Did Pluto.... er, Hades ever actually complete that fundraising task?"

                 "What fund raising task? Why would Hades be doing tasks? Isn't he dead?" Babe looks over at her.

                 "Later." Claire shakes her head.

                 "Okay. Sam is, but they're not discussing that quite yet. Actually, I... kind of proposed when we went to get Raph. Big daddy Dean probably has a few things to say about that."

                 "I'll bet. Especially as you're already married." Claire chides her. Babe looks surprised. "Sygn? Hel told me."

                 "Eh..." Babe waves her hand.  "It's complicated. I'll take care of that. It's fine. We're past that."

                  "Have you set a date? Or are you in 'oh god I just proposed how long can I drag this out' mode?" Claire checks some doors but there's only storage rooms filled with cloth pouches. "How are the storks opening the doors for these?" She examines the handles. Babe just shrugs.

                  "And no, he won't until the whole wife thing is decisively taken care of. I mean, she's dead and divorcing me and I died twice and am a woman now so I can't be her husband, so it really shouldn't be an issue at all ,but I can see where he's coming from and I respect that. Best to be on the safe side when your lover's exwife is a pagan goddess. Ah, here we go." Babe taps a large corrugated metal wall and pushes it up to reveal a portal of sorts. A few laden storks are waiting by it, giving babe pleading looks.

                   "What's the problem? Why aren't they using it?" Claire looks for some sort of instruction manual or poster or something.

                   "S'up my feathered freinds? "Babe pats their heads. "What's the problem?" The stork walks over to the portal and tries to walk through but his head is all that gets in. The rest can't move forwards at all. It pulls back, and looks at her mournfully. "Huh." Babe sticks her head through breifly and sighs. "Crap." She pulls her head back. "It's the veil. which is too crowded for them to move through. I don't think there's anything we can do until Raph re opens heaven. And that won't be until Michael is out and can come to the abyss to get him personally."

                    "Too bad, they can't just pop in any and everywhere they need to like reapers can." Claire shakes her head.

                    "I know, right? Ooooo, yes." C'mon, lets go pay uncle a visit." Babe snaps her fingers and takes Claire back to Death's set of white wicker lawn furniture. Azrael and Death seem to be having some sort of disagreement, interrupted by their presence. Babe just sits down next to Claire and brings up a coronary, coma inducing spread of junk food on the table. "Don't mind us. Finish what you were doing. We can wait." Babe starts toasting a marshmallow over a small candle.

                     "You.." Azrael bristles. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face to me." Death just puts a hand on his angel's shoulder.

                     "Yeah, sorry about that, but you're back, so no harm done, right?" Babe smiles a smile that says she knows exactly what her sister thinks of that statement.

                     "No harm done? Do you have any idea what you have done to the natural order?"

                      "You know, it took me a while, but I finally figured out what you sound like when you blab on about the natural order. You sound like some clueless middle class yuppie who blathers on about how people are changing the earth or interfering with nature as if the earth wasn't changing all the damn time and has been forever, and as if they aren't part of nature themselves. The nature of existence itself is change, kitten. Always has been, always will be, and just because it hasn't been yet doesn't mean it never should be. now why don't you be a good little pussy cat and let the big boys talk, hmm?" Babe waves her away. Claire immediately punches her arm.

                      "Don't be a dick, Bree. Geez, you're the one who killed her, I don't know why you're so mad about any of this. Seriously, there's no need to be a bitch, here." Claire steals the browned crunchy shell from the outside of Babe's marshmallow when her freind gives her an irritated glance. "Ther eis such a thing as being a gracious winner, you ass." She pops it in her mouth. Billie gives a small smile at this.

                       "Azrael." Death firmly says her name. The angel looses her smile and takes a breath.

                       "I overstepped my bounds. I let my personal feelings influence my actions. I had no business attempting to kill you, stop you on your quest, or send the Winchesters to oblivion in the first place, much less refuse to honor claims as valid as your daughter's. According to my own set of standards and values, I was in the wrong."

                      "Fine. Just don't go after Sam again or according to my own values and standards, I'll be forced to fuck you up so badly you won't be able to fly for Days."

                      "I wasn't aware you had values or standards."

                      "What was that? All I heard was 'meow, meow, meow'."

                      "Bree, stop it." Claire tugs on a feather.

                      "Ow! You stop it!" Babe uncomfortably shifts her shoulders. "Hands off the tertials."

                      "You wished to speak to me, neice?" Death clears his throat.

                      "Right, yes. I was wondering, how you feel about expanding your market share." Babe snaps up a plate of fried dumplings. "Ableskiver?" Death silently walks over, and takes one.

 

                     "Wow, the greek god of death, huh?" Josephine takes the glass of soda from Harahel. "Thank you."

                     "Yep. He's... sweet. A little needy but he was there for me. He cares about me. Literally has the body of a greek god."

                     "Hopefully not like a greek statue." Josephine grins before taking a sip. Krissy laughs and shakes her head. "But, honestly, Kris? The guy kidnapped you and held you hostage. This kind of sounds more like stockholm syndrome than a real romantic relationship."

                     "No!. No. Its not a... a relationship.. we're just... It's not like we date. We just.. hook up." Krissy shrugs a bit uncomfortable, "Anyways, I have no idea what to do about this baby. I'm not raising a child in this life. I hated it. I won't do it. And we both know I'm not ready to settle down and join suburbia. I tried that, Jo. It's just not who I am. And even if Nat would be willing to raise it, what kind of life is that? Growing up underground in the land of the dead? No."

                     "So you're going to get an abortion?"

                      "I don't know. Maybe. I mean, if things were different, if I didn't know it had a soul, and there wasn't this whole fertility crisis in the first place, I would without hesitation."

                      "Then do it. It's not as if it's a new soul." Jo points out. "It's one that already lived."

                      "That's just it though. what if this soul was from a child, or a baby , or even an unexpected miscarriage or another abortion. I know it was in the empty, so it's unlikely, I guess. But it's this persons second chance. How often do you get a second chance?" Krissy puts her hands on her stomach, moving her feet so Hara can sit back down. "He could have been a ghost or a soul that became a demon who was killed or... or whatever the hell gets you tossed into the empty besides pissing off the reapers."

                      "Maybe he's supposed to be raised in this life then? Maybe he has things to make up for?"

                      "There's no... predestination. He just had the fastest stork. Like the egg was fertilized by the fastest sperm."

                      "Actually, the first ones to get there don't impregnate the egg. They work on breaking the shell, it's one of the later ones who actually get inside. You know like how the runner up on American Idol is almost always the successful... wait, I don't understand.. Saul what does a singing contest have to do with insemination?" Hara frowns.

                     "No, I get it. And that's... interesting. But we don't know anything about this baby. I don't know anything about babies, Jo."

                     "Who does? You know we're here for you, Kris." Josephine leans forwards taking her hand.

                     "Me, too. If you want to keep it, I can close the library for a while and take care of it when you're off hunting and I don't sleep so you won't have to wake up to change it's diapers.  And I can bring it to you to nurse and..." Hara looks so adorably excited it almost makes Krissy want to keep it.

                    "Woah! Woah!" Saul takes back over, holdin out his hands. "Harahel, I'm sorry, but you can't just commit me to raising someone else's baby!"

                    "What just happened?" Josephine asks quietly, still looking at the man on the couch as his posture changes notably, relaxing slightly, though he's clearly more tense.

                    "Saul took over. Saul, this is Josephine, a former hunting partner of mine. She's retired. Jo, this is the gambling letch I told you about."

                    "Um, hi?"

                    "I'm a proffessional poker player, thank you and I'm not a letch."

                    "Please you patronize high end hookers."

                    "That doesn't make me a letch! That makes me selective with occaisionally large amounts of disposable income. I don't treat real women like whores, and that's what a letch does."

                    "Excuse me? Being a prostitute does not mean someone isn't a real woman." Krissy digs her heel into his thigh. He just shoves her feet off onto the floor.

                    "What but hiring them makes me less of a man? I travel. My lifestyle doesn't afford me attatchments or commitments. I like you, Krissy. Hara adores you, but I'm not raising your little demi-god. Even if it is a boy."

                     "I would never let you take care of my child. Especially if it's a boy." She retorts.

                     "So, is it hard?" Josephine smirks. The two just look over at her. "Having a love triangle with only two bodies in play?"

                     "What?" Krissy and Saul just look at her in horror. "No! What's wrong with you? I'm pregnant with another man's child and just... no!"

                     "I am not attracted to.. oh, shut up, Hara." Saul snaps as the angel apparently interrupts him. "I'm not... well, beyond that... Really." Saul looks over at Krissy with a grin.

                     "What the hell is he saying to you?"

                     "Just that our bodies elicit similar chemical reactions when in proximity to each other. I had no idea you felt that way about us."

                     "Hara. There's more to sexual attraction than physical chemistry. At best we'd end up fighting and trying to murder each other devolving into a violent passionate hate banging that would make things very awkward for everyone involved, including you. Do don't encourage him."

                    "Jesus, Krissy." Josephine covers her eyes. "You can't say things like that to heaven's librarian!"

                    "She has a point though." Saul puts his feet up on the coffee table. Krissy immediately kicks them off. "Especially with you using one of our respective bodies as your vessel at any given time. It could get really weird, really fast." Saul shakes his head, then laughs. "You also have a point. Are you trying to hook us up? Ensure a future of little vessels for you and your siblings?" From the amused yet chagrined look on his face Hara's response is not a pleased one. Josephine just looks a tKrissy, more bewildered than ever.

                     "Pretend he's talking on a cell phone ear piece or something." Krissy shrugs.

                     "I have never been happier to be retired. Seriously." The former hunter shakes her head and drinks her soda.

                     "And you have to tell the father, Krissy. It's his baby too. He should have a say in this decision too." Saul adds from nowhere. Krissy just glares at him. "No, look, I mean it. Father's have rights, too."

                     "Unless that includes the right to carry this thing his damn self, there are limits." Krissy retorts, then considers. "Hmmm. Maybe I could talk to Gabriel about that. That seems like something she could help with." Krissy taps her chin. "I mean she did turn me into a ferret. Was I a pregnant ferret?" She wonders aloud.

                     "Who's Gabrielle?"

 

                     "That's not even close to an appropriate task for either my reapers or myself." Death shakes his head. "Next you'll suggest I become an obstetrician."

                     "Oh, come on." Babe pleads. "Don't you ever get bored doing the same old thing all the time?"

                     "No." Death looks at the fruit leather tacos with bunchacrunch 'meat' and orange yellow and green gummy worms for 'cheese and lettuce' Claire is assembling.

                     "Don't forget tomatoes." Babe snaps up some swedish fish.

                     "Right." Claire grabs it and the whipped cream. "Actually it's not as far fetched as it sounds." She hands one to Death, and Babe, then adds one ot the pile of treats Billy hasn't touched. "Not when you look at the actual most basic definition of what it is you do."

                      "Oh? And what is it I do?" Death asks, giving the diabetic primer a breif once over before taking a bite.

                      "You transition the essence of sentient beings from one plane of existence to another, across the veil. What we're asking is simply for you to look into assisting, temporarily at least, the transition of the essence of sentient beings from one plane of existence to another." Claire points out and takes a bite of her own.

                      "Exactly." Babe pats the hunter's head. "Look, I understand that ressurrections aren't something you can toss around willy nilly. Death is neccessary for change and growth and progress. For healing. Not just for humanity as a whole but for individuals as well. What we're talking about is reincarnation. Recycling. what better for nature and it's order than recycling?" Babe points out before giving in and tackling her own sugar taco.

                      "You both make very good points." Death dabs the whipped cream from his nose with his kercheif as Claire points it out to him, discovering her own in the process.

                      "Please, this lazy irresponsible thing is just trying to shove of her responsibilities onto you." Billie glares at Babe who smacks her a kiss. Death just gives his niece a serious look challenging her to dispute the assertion.

                      "Look, I am ruling Heaven, trying to talk some sense into my supernatural family so they don't get hunted down and murdered, and I can't handle doing this too. Besides, Billie's done a hell of job in your absence. It's not like she can't handle the added responsibility from your attention being divided." Babe points out.

                      "In case you were unaware, I've lost almost a third of my reapers to your daughter and her barbarian horde."

                      "Nordic warriors. And no, I was not unaware. Haven't you ever wondered, Uncle? Thought about what it would be like to try something even a little different? Even just for a little while? Haven't your children? Haven't you, Billie?" The angel of death just looks away, not answering in a way that speaks clearer than anything she could have said.

                      "Reincarnation is not our domain." She says after a moment. Death just looks at his adjutant, silently thinking as he does so.

                     "It's no one's domain. Not yet."

                      "Assisting the transition of the essence of sentient beings from one plain of existence to another is as much our domain as anyone's, I should think." he says slowly. "Don't you agree, my angel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be trying to post a chapter every other day. I'm already on the handwritten chapter 8 so this will give me time to revise and simmer and also have some sort of consistence in posting. Sometimes I try to put stuff up and end up so incredibly unsatisfied with what I have up that I wish I'd given myself some leeway. Thank you for reading and please comment. Even if it's to criticize or ask questions. I'm desperate for feedback and positive external validation. So help keep me off the pole and post a comment. ;)


	4. Stubborn Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe prepares for her rescue mission  
> Alex moves into a new apartment  
> The mission is unsuccessful  
> Alex gives Miti an emergency session and is recruited for a special task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!  
> Everyone enjoy yourself with your freinds and loved ones and the next chapter will be posted on monday.
> 
> Maybe even more frequently because I have finally. FINALLY finished the cross stitch christmas stockings for my sons and never want to look at needle and thread again as long as I live.
> 
> PS. If anyone can help me figure out how to post pictures and images from my phone on this stupid thing PLEASE let me know. I've tried and it just ends up blank. Thanks. Much love. Enjoy.

         "Oh, Uncle,  there was just one more thing." Babe lifts a finger in the air as Claire catches Billy up on her tenure as substitute angel. "Can I borrow your ring for a moment? We have to get Michael out of the cage so Raph'll stop sulking and reopen heaven and clear the veil so the storks can go out unaided." She holds out her hand. "I'll bring it right back."

         "I'm afraid that impossible." Death shakes his head.

         "Okay. Fine. What do I have to do for it?" Babe sighs crossing her arms, twitching her golden wings in mild irritation. "I'm just trying to lighten your workload after all."

          "You misunderstand. I'm not attempting to negociate. In truth my ring would be useless to you. The cage was damaged when the darkness was released. More significantly, the lock was broken. It will no longer open that way."

          "Oh." Babe scrunches her nose. "Fuck. i did not want to involve that damn demon and his whore mother. Maybe Cate knows where she is. Or is that particular witchy tribute to hecate just lip service now? She might keep track anyways. I don't suppose you'd be willing to pop in and pull him out? No?"

           "I am not going to solve your problems for you, Gabrielle." Death says sternly. "Especially not ones you and your siblings are perfectly capable of taking care of this on your own. The cage is on it's last legs. It was not built to contain Michael and her flames combined with hellfire are a very potent combination. A little effort and you can begin to dismantle it yourself."

           "Yes, uncle.Thank you for the information, though. Sorry you got dragged into the family squabble that way. Since I know Dad's never going to apologize for that, I figure you should know someone thinks it was a dick move." Babe rubs the back of her neck. Death just lightly pats her on the head.

           "It appreciate the sentiment. And thank you for that most entertaining tuesday a few years back."

           "What? Oh, ha, you liked that?" Babe grins.

           "It was the most amusing thing I've seen since one of the leviathan forced another to eat itself."

          "Well, you know, christmas is coming up, so unless there's something else you think you'd like more."  Babe offers. Claire bounces a marshmallow off her head.

          "Don't even joke about killing Dean again. Your brother, and me and your FIANCEE would absolutely not appreciate that." She reminds her.

          "I know. I wasn't being serious." She protests, then turns back to her uncle mouthing 'Yes I was, I fucking hate him.' "Anyways I guess I've got to go talk to Cass about jailbreaking Miqa. Coming, Claire?"

           "That sounds like you're going to give her a factory reset or something." Claire laughs. "And no, I still need to talk to Billie about a few work related things before I take her out, if she lets me. I'll meet you back at the bunker." Claire waves her off.

           "Later, kiddo." Babe snaps herself back to the bunker. "Sampaquita!" She appears in his lap, face to face, as he dumps the chopped chicken into the bowl of salad. "Good news, Uncle's agreed to have his reapers help take the storks out of the abyss until we get stuff cleared up and to help oversee reincarnation when I can't be there."

            "Wow, how's you get him to agree to that." Sam gives her a quick kiss hello.

            "Actually, I'm fairly sure it's because Azrael was being as stubborn as Raph. She won't leave the abyss because of her whole, what's dead should stay dead thing. By expanding his services it gives her an opening to adjust her views accordingly. Well, at least I think that's what he's thinking. It's really weird thinking of my uncle being in love with my little sister, and I don't mean because of the whole inapplicably incestuous phrasing, you know."

            "You have an uncle?" Dean brings in a burger and the blue cheese dressing that he hands to Sam for his salad.

            "Yeah. Death?" Babe looks back at him as if he said something stupid.

            "Um, honey? I need to..." Sam nods to the salad as she's in the way of him mixing it. For such a little thing, she can take up an awful lot of space.

            "Oh, right. Allow me." She purrs and takes the bowl. "This is the girlfreinds job, amirite Deano?" Babe winks at him and starts mixing it by gently tossing it in the air. Dean just glares at her until she laughs at him.

            "Thats good, thanks." Sam sighs and takes the bowl away.

            "Already? Damn, I'm good." this just gets her a tired look. "Oh, so, the baby thing is all taken care of until we get Michael out at least. the bad news is that the lock on the cage is broken. Meaning the key won't work."

             "Oh, please tell me we're not going to have to work with those scottish irish whatever assholes again." Dean half slumps down in his chair. "Why does Crowley have an english accent anyway? If he's supposed to be a scot. Don't they hate england?"

             "Come now, surely you must be aware of the concept of a child doing something soley to piss their parents off. Wearing your hair long or short, getting tattoos, estroying and corrupting humanity, pretending to be british.."

             "Stealing the ark of the covenant?" Sam adds.

             "No. No, that was not to piss of Dad. I actually have never done anything for the sole reason of pissing off my father."

             "Oh, please, your entire pagan experience was just a giant episode of girls gone wild, fueled by more daddy issues than thousand LAs Vagas review."

             "Do you really want to talk daddy issues, big boy? Do you? Really?"

             "Both of you. Enough." Sam pleads trying to look around Babe's puffy hair.

             "And will you get off him? I'm trying to eat here."

             "I'm sorry. Am I making you slightly uncomfortable?" She apologizes sweetly. "Here, allow me to fix that." Babe snaps her fingers removing her clothes. "So, Samshine." She returns her attention to an exhasperated Sam. "Cassie and me are going to have to go down and take the cage apart so I wanted to play a little before I get my ass kicked by my big sister." Dean gives Sam a hard look, practically demanding he do something about his girlfreind.

             "Let me eat first?"

             "Eat during." She turns back to grab the salad again. Dean quickly looks away, sheilding his face with his arm. "Really? I know they're hardly impressive, but I didn't think they were repulsive." She looks down at her breasts and jiggles her shoulders. "Breasts are fun, aren't they?"

              "Dude.. just go before I puke, will you?"

              "You got it, Deano." Dean looks back at the next snap of the fingers and sees Sam's clothes draped over the chair across from him. The salad's gone as well.  How the hell do you eat an actual meal during sex? Much less a salad. Those are kind of two activities that require your full attention or you may as well not even.... Dean stops to think for a minute, then gets up and goes back to the kitchen to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

              "Cas! C'mere for a minute!"

                

               "Are you sure about this?" Jodie carries the last box into the apartment.

               "Yeah, I'm sure."  Alex nods. "Bree's apartment is right downstairs and it's all fortified and protected. So is this. I need to be near him and I want him to be able to have a place he can be alone, but secure. Plus it's close to school and I already signed up for classes this semester."

               "Can you afford this place? That looks like a solid granite countertop." Jodie runs her fingers over the top of the island separating the kitchen from the living room half of the main room.

               "Yeah. Not sure how, but it costs the same as Bree's studio. I'm going to assume divine intervention, but the scholarships actually cover the costs." Alex shrugs. "I kind of had to jump on it."

               "Do you have a bed yet?" Jodie looks around the empty apartment.

               "Yup. An air mattress for now. Claire's taking me to goodwill as soon as she gets her car fixed."

               "Are you sure you don't want to just stay at home until you get something like a table or an actual mattress?"

               "Jodie. I'm fine." She starts to unpack the kitchenware. She'd started picking up stuff at yard sales after graduation. She'd hoped to get a dorm room but when the Winchesters came back, and it became clear she was not yet going to be free of the supernatural, it just seemed like a good way to get a dead room mate.

               "You know, you don't have to do this." Jodie puts a hand on her shoulder. "You're not a therapist yet, and after being locked in a cage for years... look, nobody reacts well to solitary... they can't expect you to..."

               "I've been consulting with professors and looking things up. I... look, I want to do this." Alex turns to look at her. "I'm more comfortable with the supernatural than any fully trained therapist. I'm more familiar with angels and the entire situation in general than they could hope to be by the time he gets out, and that really counts for a lot. Besides, after Miti and Zuri his siblings don't want anyone else to do it." She can't help but smile when she says it. It's a hell of a compliment.

               "I don't want you to, Alex. It's too dangerous. He's an archangel, Alex. A crazy archangel... And the oldest living being there is. Do you really think he's going to listen to some teenage girl just entering college?"

               "I'm not going to be telling him what to do. Therapy's pretty much just listening and asking questions and stuff. I'm not going to hold myself up as an expert or anything but a slightly more experienced guide directing him to techniques and resources developed by experts. And he's not going to hurt me. He did everything he could to protect Adam and then helped him escape the cage, even though it meant that he'd be completely alone. That's a person i would trust my life with and I will. He deserve help and a freindly sympathetic ear at the very least, and I can give him that, so I will."

               "I don't know. I still don't like it. What do Sam and Dean think about this?" Fortunately Alex is spared answering by the appearance of an angel in teh apartment.

               "Alex?" Miti looks up at her, her eyes filled with distress. "Can I speak to you?"

               "Yeah, sure. Um, the bedroom's this way. Excuse us, Jodie." Alex ushers Miti aside. "Is everything okay?"

               "They brought Raphael back. He's still in the abyss, but..." Amitiel sits down on the air mattress sinking down into it. She barely notices. "I don't know how I feel and it's.." She hugs her arms to herself.

               "Upset?" Alex sits next to her. Miti shrugs. "Angry? Sad? Resentful? Guilty? Happy?"

               "Yes. I... Everything.  Everything I did was under his orders. The people I told them to torture..."

               "Mitit." Alex touches her arm, catching her excessive recrimination again. "What was that last sentance?"

               "The... the people I told them to torture?"

               "Is that a literal truth or an emotional truth?" She gently prods the angel to reframe her thoughts.

               "I don't know. My own various lies and truths and wrongs are harder to identify." Miti explains again, not looking up.

               "Did you tell them 'torture this angel'? Or did you just tell them if an angels statements were true or false and what kind of true or false it was?"

               "It's the same thing."

               "No. It isn't. Look, what they did afterwards... that's not... You didn't have a say in that. And it's not as if you didn't object. Every time you realized what they were doing, why they were asking these questions, how they were 'correcting' your siblings, you objected. And every time, they just erased your memories of what you were objecting to. Just because you weren't 'corrected' the usual way is no reason to..."Alex stops as Miti hugs her arms tightly to herself. "Did they?"

                "Yes. Once."

                "You didn't tell me."

                "It didn't work. I couldn't say what they wanted me to say. I couldn't believe what they wanted me to believe. They ended up having to correct my correcters. I thought they were going to execute me, but they didn't. That was when Michael was aiding Joan of Arc. There weren't any more corrections after that. Not until Anael ripped out her grace. I don't know why. They just erased so much." Amitiel closes her eyes. Alex sits next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

                "You have every right to be angry with the person in charge. Miti. You weren't in charge. You did everything you could have done. Don't be afraid to put the blame where it really lies. Raphael was responsible for these things, then being angry with him isn't unreasonable."

                 "I don't want to be angry with him. Just like I didn't want to be angry with Castiel for what he did. He's my brother. He taught me to fly and fight and healed my wounds. He always speaks what he believes to be the truth. Always, always. He's a good angel, I know he is, but I'm just so angry."

                  "You have the right to be."

                  "I don't want to be!" Miti insists. "I'm so angry. I don't want to be angry. I want to be happy to see him and glad he's back and forgive him and have my big brother again, but instead I just hate myself." she starts to cry. Alex puts her arms around her, and lets her cry, sending a silent prayer to Zuriel and Rye to come and hold her as well. Whenever she's upset, it always helps more to have her brothers around her. Angels are just as social as humans, if not more so. Being alone, being cut off from their brothers must be the worst torture in all of existence.

 

                 "Hey, Cassie!" Babe calls as she and Sam return to the bunker. "Casti-e-el where are you-u?"

                 "What are you doing? We both know you know where he is. "Sam ruffles her hair and goes to lie down on the sofa.

                 "Well, yeah, but it's polite to pretend." She grins leaning over the back of it. "So, wow."

                 "You now, if you had given me that little tip earlier before just hauling it out to tease Cas with it, you'd have been saying that alot sooner." He winks at her. "Why didn't you? Were you bashful?"

                  "I don't know. Maybe." She actually blushes a little. "I dunno, It wasn't that important and I didn't want you to think I was high maintenance or anything." Sam just starts laughing.

                  "Well, if you weren't, that wouldn't push you over the edge."

                  "Are you saying I'm high maintenance?" She gives him a mock offended look, her hand on her chest.

                  "No. No, I'm very carefully not saying anything like that."

                  "Oh, you're going to pay for that one." She rolls over the back of the sofa, landing on top of him.

                  "Oof." he winces

                  "Oh, please. I'm four fifths of a tiny person. I weigh like nothing." Babe scoffs.

                  "Nothing is very heavy when it lands elbow first on my diaphragm."

                   "Whoopsie."

                   "Gabriel. What do you want?" Castiel calls. Babe pushes herself up to look over the sofa at an irritated little brother, more disheveled than she's seen him in a while.

                   "Time to break out Miqa. Oh, and Cassie.." She points to the corner of her mouth. "There's some... jelly." Cas wipes his mouth.

                   "Very well." Castiel nods. "Dean.." he turns back just as Dean walks up running his fingers back through is hair, and brushing some crumbs off the back of his collar. "Gabriel and I are going to free Michael."

                   "I'm going with you."

                   "Sure." Babe grins at him. "If you don't mind getting blasted to bits if his vessel's no longer in tact."

                   "It'll be alright, Dean." Cas puts a hand to his cheek and goes to give him a kiss, but Dean backs away a bit.

                   "Wait let me br..."But Cas kisses him mid protest. "Oh, okay."

                   "Oh, is that what we're doing?"Babe comments and goes back down. "I hope you're rested, Sammy bear."

                   "Babe" Sam puts a finger to her mouth and kisses her nose. "Behave."

                   "Not a chance. Love you, Sam."

                   "I love you too, Gabrielle."

                   "Sister." Castiel snaps a bit irritably.

                   "I'm coming." Babe sighs resting her head on Sam's chest.

                   "It'll be fine." Sam reassures her.

                   "Yeah, sure." She grimaces and gets to her feet, careful not to jab him again in the process. "Lead the way, Cassie." She follows him off through the dimensions.

                   "I don't know why you're worried, Gabriel. You aren't the one who molotoved her with holy fire." Castiel comments gravely as they head down to the depths. Her snigger is only slightly annoying.

                   "That's right. Where the hell did 'assbutt' come from anyway?" She flies over to nudge him, knocking him slightly off course.

                   "I don't know." he confesses. " I was terrified. I was lucky I managed to speak at all."

                   "Yeah, she's probably going to be a little pissed about that. But that's okay. I know how to piss her off worse so if there's trouble just go right back to the bunker, okay? It's sealed against him."

                    "I won't leave you to face him alone."

                    "Cas. I won't BE facing her when you're gone. Miqa can kick my ass easily, but only if she can catch me. I can outfly her. I can outfly anyone. At least I can once I don't have to keep her attention away from you, so if things go bad, you haul ass, got it? That's the best thing you can do for me, understand?"

                     "Yes."

                     "Liar," she sighs, her heart tightening in her chest as they near the twisted cage. The light of his grace is so dull. Michael has always been the biggest brightest light in all of creation, second only to their father himself. "Michael?" Babe calls to the form curled in the corner, still compressed into the surprisingly intact, otherwise unoccupied vessel.  Of course, Adam couldn't have escaped still in his body. "Miqa?" Gabriel tugs at the top where the key is indeed wharped and fused together. "Miqa it's me. It's Gabriel. Can you hear me?"

                      There's no response except for a small motion that could be either a sigh or a weak sob. It's impossible to tell. Castiel flies down and pulls at the bars with Gabriel, but they won't budge.

                     "Michael. We can't open this without you. Please don't make us deal with demons and witches to get you out!" Babe pulls at the same bar as Cas and it bends slightly, shorting out one of the seals.  but try as they might none of the other bars budge further. "Michael." Babe reaches her hand down to try and reach him but that's all that will fit through the space by the wharped bar. The rest of the seals press too tightly to let her grace through any more.  "Michael, please...."

 

                     "Everything okay?" Jodie asks as Alex comes out, looking a little exhausted.

                     "I don't know." She leans against the counter as Jodie puts the cans away. "You're giving me the clam sauce? Thanks."

                     "Any time. I'm giving you the soup mug too." Jodie hands her the large blue bowl shaped mug. "For your noodles."

                     "Yay! It holds oodles." Alex gives a conspiratory grin.

                     "Is Miti okay?"

                     "She will be." Alex drums her fingers on the mug. "I find myself wishing angels had genders because Bree has another brother I'd love to kick in the balls right now."

                    "Are you okay?"

                    "Yes." Alex sighs and goes to drink from the mug forgetting there's nothing in it unitl it reaches her lips. "i'm going to go lie down, if that' sokay. Thanks for helping me move in."

                     "Here." Jodie takes out her wallet and puts a twenty in the mug. "For dinner. I was going to take you out, but you rest and order something later, okay?"

                     "Thanks." Alex smiles as Jodie gives her a squeeze, rubbing her arm, before heading out. Alex puts the mug down and goes back to her room.

                     "Hey, Alex." Babe appears beside her as she plops down on the re pumped air matress. The angel looks a bit depressed herself.

                     "Can I take a nap first?" Alex asks before her friend can make her request. "Seeing your brother sent Miti back into crisis so I really need a break before the next emergency if that's at all possible."

                      "Sure." Babe pats Alex's head. "It'll go snuggle with my Sampai until you're ready."

                      "Is everything okay?" Alex just can't help herself.

                      "Michael is... dim... She won't move or speak or even try to get out. We moved a bar and made a gap but I couldn't get more than my arm in and.. she wouldn't even grab my hand."

                      "Dim?" It's like an instinct, how she finds the most significant word of it all and hones in on it.

                      "Weak. her grace is all but gone. I don't know how badly off she is, really. I just... I've never seen her like this. I don't know what to do."

                      "What can help him get stronger? If he's just physically weak."

                      "Her and some energy from souls but she's not able to take it himself and I can't get in there to give it to him."

                      "Is there a way I could give some of mine to him? Just like a willing transfer or something? I know the gregori fed off Claire's mother's soul, maybe I could feed him in a similar way."

                      "Yes. But it could drain you pretty badly and you'd have to be in there to do it. Not to mention the hellfire and the fact that Michael's grace reacts to it like... an accelerant. That's not even talking about the fact that the cage in and of itself is a punishment. Sam won't talk about it, but I don't think all it does is confine you."

                       "Well, just don't leave me in there longer than you have to I guess. Maybe a rope or tether or something? Just let me take a nap first. And don't tell Claire I'm doing this or she'll kill us... don't tell anyone I'm agreeing to do this, okay? just take me there yourself, lower me in, let me try and revive him a little and take me out. Okay?"

                        "You got it, kiddo." Babe smiles and gives the young woman a squeeze. "If I had a son you could marry, he'd be all yours."

                        "You do have a son, Bree. Two of them in fact. Both unmarried. Of course I'm not into bestiality and Yuri's gay and in a relationship with his uncle, so no thanks, but the sentiment is appreciated." Alex rolls her eyes.

                         "No. Rhys man's up pretty nicely.  He's just a playboy that's all. Not exactly the marrying type." Babe shakes her head. "Never takes anything seriously. Just wants to have fun and enjoy himself."

                         "Takes after his daddy, huh?" Alex nudges her.

                         "Yup. Mein liben gubben." Babe sighs whistfully. "I'm not the best role model I'm afraid."

                         "If he took after you in every other way, I'm sure he's wonderful." Alex consoles her. "Once he decides to settle down I'm sure his lady will be a lucky woman."

                         "Ahhh, he's a playful loving happy little puppy. Even after everything." Babe gives a sad smile. "Well, you rest up. I'll be back. And thank you."

                         "No prob." Alex just grabs the nearest pillow and covers her head. Getting Michael already.... Maybe she shouldn't have enrolled this semester after all.


	5. Acceptable Risks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hara and Krissy discuss the baby and receive an SOS  
> Alex goes in after Michael  
> Aiden and Josephine learn life can get infinitely weirder than they thought  
> Krissy and Hara meet up with Joe for a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> veslingr- (old norse) puny wretch

            "You want me to have it, don't you." Krissy sits at the kitchen table as Harahel has fun washing the dishes by hand. It's just so obvious he's playing house. He's even wearing the frilly apron she bought Josephine as a joke.

            "It's not really my say. At all. In any way. You have to do what's best for you."

            "I know. But you want me to have this baby." she presses.

            "I do. It's just that a little tiny Krissy sounds so cute and adorable even if it's a boy Krissy. And I could kiss it goodnight and hear it's prayers and watch over it as it sleeps so nothing bad happens and give it good dreams, when I learn to go in dreams, which I'm sure I can. There are books for everything, you know. Maybe I could even teach it to read. I could teach it enochian and kiss it's little wounds when it falls and hurts itself.."

            "Booboos."Krissy corrects him with a smile. "On babies and small children, little wounds are called booboos."

            "Why?" Hara looks confused. Krissy just shrugs. "Oh, well, I could kiss it's little booboos when it falls and actually make them better and not just its feelings, but I could do that too and love it and watch it grow..." He sighs. "But... it's okay. I probably wouldn't be able to do any of that even if you have the baby. you'd have to give it away most likely for it to be really safe. Though it will be a demi god so who knows who could take care of it properly and keep it safe, too. Or how it's powers could manifest. There's just so much to consider. But I still can't help wanting to hold a little baby with tiny chestnut curls just like yours or your eyes or smile. I never got to see you as a baby.  It's really too bad beauty marks aren't hereditary because being able to see a little mini Krissy would just be even cuter."

            "It's not as if it's my last chance to have a baby at all. Maybe later when I'm ready and if you're not sick of me. You could be it's godfather then."

            "Or, maybe it's guardian angel?" He looks so hopeful. "I'll work really hard at being a better fighter by then so I can be a proper one."

            "Of course." Krissy smiles. "And I think you'd be a fine guardian just as you are. But I don't know. I still don't know. I mean, if I could find a family that could keep it safe and be able to handle its powers and not turn it evil and into an apocalyptic menace..."

            "I can ask Gabriel to assign it real guardian angels to make sure it doesn't get hurt or hurt anyone else. That was usually just for prophets but I don't see why making sure it grows right is a bad idea. Better than having to..." Hara stops and puts the last dish in the rack.

            "I don't want to stop hunting until I have to. I mean, I shouldn't have to sacrifice dozens of other lives just for this one. Could... if you used me as a vessel, would that keep the baby safe?"

            "Um, that's not a good idea." Hara says regretfully.

            "Afraid of labor pains?" Krissy teases.

            "No, afraid of engendering the developing fetus with my grace. You know, the whole, being hunted down and slaughtered, creating an abomination unto god and man thing. It's not certain it would happen since it wasn't at conception, but it's happened that way as well. When it doesn't the whole process is just halted for as long as the vessel is in use, like all other processes. A couple times, it resulted in a spontaneous abortion. We're not sure why. It's one of the reasons we don't use pregnant women as vessels." he apologizes. " I would love to use you as my vessel again. This is the prettiest thing Saul will let me wear." Hara tugs at the apron with a dejected sigh.

             "Oh. Hmm." Krissy rests her head in her arms, on the kitchen table, and sighs.

             "It's okay, Krissy. I'm here for you. Whatever you do." Hara goes over and bends down to hug her. "Uh-oh." Hara straightens up.

             "What's wrong?"

             "I think somebody's praying to me? I... I don't understand.." Hara frowns, sitting down at the chair next to Krissy.

             "What are they saying?"

             "Need help. They have the ribbon. Don't tell dad. and something about a new river and a gorge?" Hara frowns. "It's very odd. I can't hear it very well. It's stopped now."

             "Do you know who it was?"

             "Well, no. They didn't say their name.," He confesses.

             "You don't just know who's talking to you?"

             "Usually, but it wasn't human I don't think. I didn't even know not human things could pray."

             "Really? A non human who knows your name and that you're an angel? It's probably Rhys, which explains the 'don't tell dad' part, but not the part about the ribbon." Krissy starts to think.

             "He just added not to tell his brother and sister either. I think he's embarrassed."

             "Definitely Rhys."

             "What do we do? Who can we get to help if we can't tell his family?" Hara gives her a distressed look. Krissy just raises an eyebrow at him and takes out her phone. Hopefully, they finally have the cell connection taken care of in Neiflheim by now.

              "Hey, Hel?" She smiles as Hel picks up.

              "What are you doing? He said not to tell his siblings!" Hara looks at her astonished. Krissy just rolls her eyes.

              "No, Claire's fine. Hara just got an SOS from your baby brother. Something about 'they have the ribbon'?" The string of norse curses make Hara blush, as Krissy holds the phone away from her ear until the goddess of the dead is finished. "Sure. I'll text you the address.... well, no. She's in the abyss running errands for death or something. I'll text her to meet us there. Right. Later." Krissy shakes her head. "Hel said not to get Bree involved either."

              "So we are or we aren't?"

              "Well, your archangel siblings kind of scare and worry me, so no. Not yet. Jo!  You don't have any spare silver bullets lying around do you? We used all ours up in Georgia." Krissy gets to her feet and goes out back to the laundry room.

 

              "Is that him?" Alex asks as Babe carries her down to a cage that seems to shrink as they near it or at least stays visually the same size. A young man is curled on the floor in the corner.

              "Yep, that's her."

              "Right, her. Sorry."

              "Thats fine. Miqa thinks the whole gender thing is ridiculous anyways, so it doesn't really matter."

              "Oh. Okay." Alex balances on the bars on top as Babe sets her down and attaches a tether to her.

              "Now, I'm going to pull you up and out if I have to and remember, don't touch him. Hell fire is uncomfortable at best even this far away from direct flames, but adding Michael's heat to it makes it unbearable. Trust me." She shudders. "You remember the words?"

              "Yes. I'm going to try and talk to him first though." Alex sits down and scoots over to the gap. It's wide enough to get several of her through at once. Though it radiates an odd sort of crushing force that makes her feel like her soul is being squished as she slides through. Unfortunately it's maybe twenty feet to the bottom and the tether only gets her about two thirds of the way to the bottom.

               "Hold on. I think I can expand it more." But nothing happens. "Crap. Okay, I'm pulling you up and getting more rope."

               "No, don't..." Alex squirms trying to get out of it as Babe starts to pull her back up. She succeeds but her shirt is caught in the knots and gets pulled off along with the makeshift harness.

               "Oh for Dad's sake, Alex..."Babe sighs then looks at her and snickers. "Determined to loose that v-card I see." She comments on Alex's black lacy bra as she picks herself up off the solid and hot floor of the cage.

               "It's laundry day." Alex blushes.

               "The oddness of that being your last clean pair, aside, you didn't wash clothes at home before moving in to you apartment? You're a failure as a college student, little girl." Babe scolds her.

               "Will you just throw down my damn shirt? Please?"

                "I don't know. Depending on how close to his vessel she is right now, that might help bring her around." The angel whistles. Alex just crosses her arms and glares up at her until Babe relents and drops the shirt down.

                "Thank you." Alex's irritation doesn't ebb as she puts her shirt back on and looks at the corner where a young man with light sandy brown hair is curled in on himself, completely unresponsive to any of what's been going on. Though a few fresh tears evaporate from his eyes almost as soon as they form.

                "Michael?" She calls gently. There's no response. Alex walks closer and sits down beside him. Everything is irritating and warm. The closer she gets to him the more uncomfortable she feels. "Michael..." Alex lays down on the hot surface to look at him face to face, but he doesn't seem to see her.

                "The cage was smaller last time. Or maybe we were just bigger." Babe muses, trying to lengthen the tether. "I think the cage is interfering in my abilities." She informs Alex who can't help but notice a few more tears forming at the edges of his eyes at the sound of his sisters voice.

                "Michael.. Mi-kai-el."she corrects her pronunciation. "It's really Gabrielle you're hearing." There's the slightest flicker in his eyes. "Michael. It's okay. you're not alone anymore. I'm here. We're here. We've come to get you out." She reaches out to put her hand on his to comfort him, almost instinctively and barely keeps from crying out at the scorching agony. It's like putting a raw burn under hot water, but he actually seems to respond to her touch, moving his hand slightly, a flicker of recognition in her eyes. So she grits her teeth and holds on.

                 "Alex, what are you doing? Let go!" Babe calls.

                 "You're the one who was praying to me." She hears him say.

                  "Yes." Is all Alex can manage as she struggles to control her breathing. The burning pain creeps slowly up her arm. "We're here to get you out." A deep breath. "Can you stand?" Another deep controlled breath. "Do you have the strength?"

                  "They don't usually touch me." he looks down at her hand and lapses into silence again. Alex lets go of his hand as the pain causes her to violently empty her stomach. But even letting go doesn't make it go away. It just stops it from spreading any further.

                 "Alex! Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

                 "Yes, Bree. I can hear you." Alex grits her teeth. As she sits, a wave of heat and irritation and guilt washes over her like heat from an opening oven. Every bad feeling she's ever felt, every bad thing she's ever done pushes at the edges of her mind as the pain radiates through her arm. Usually one will distract from the other, feelings from physical, physical from feelings, but here... here they both hit her awareness equally. Every face of every victim she led back to her family's lair starts to form before her eyes, angry, crying, accusing and she starts sobbing. She never had to imagine their pain. She'd felt it herself when her family fed on her when pickings were slim. But their fear. Their fear tears through her brain. No matter what they'd done, it didn't make what happened to them right. The pain she caused their families, their loved ones, even if it was less than the pain their own actions would have caused should it come to light, doesn't make it any less of a wrong to the innocents in their lives. Their victims were deprived of justice. They didn't receive any of their own.  Targeting predators was the lesser of two evils but it was still an evil. Their crimes didn't excuse hers.

                Remarkably a moment of clarity pushes outward. If her, in her short life with her human mistakes can cause her so much pain, how much must Michael be suffering from eons of his. And he's all alone. Alex moves slowly back over and takes his hand again. The pain doesn't matter. It can't matter.

                "Michael... it's okay." She pulls herself closer. "It's okay, We forgive you. Just come out and everything will be okay." Alex takes a breath and embraces him, "It's okay." Its all she can manage before passing out from the pure agony of the flames, demonic and divine, waging war within her very being.

 

                 "Are you sure you should go?" Josephine asks as Krissy raids their supplies. "You haven't even seen Aiden yet."

                 "Yes. I'm sure. Rhys helped us out in Georgia and we owe him. Besides if a werewolf cult has The Wolf That Ends the World, I doubt it's because they want a few autographs. Where the hell is Claire?" She checks her phone again.

                 "I'm going with you." Josephine goes to get a bag.

                 "No, no that's okay. I know someone I can call to help out with this." Krissy wrinkles her nose and dials. "Hey, Joe?"

                 "Joe?"Josephine widens her eyes. " 'Technically did not take your virginity' Joe?" Krissy nods. "I find it really weird that you fooled around with someone with my name."

                  "He's a white toeheaded mysogynistic asshole. Trust me, there was no confusion." She goes back to the phone. " Yeah, you heard me... As much fun as that sounds, no I did not just call to insult you. I called because there's a problem. Remember our naked wolfy friend? He's in trouble. We have to go find him and Claire's off running errands in the abyss and I thought maybe you'd want to.. want to team up." Krissy grits her teeth as she asks. "Yeah, actually. Hara's still with me. Is that okay? Okay, text me your address. We'll be there soon.... Um... okay, I guess." She sighs and waits

.                 "What?"

                  "He's sending me a picture of the hotel."

                  "I bet you anything he's not." Jo crosses her arms.  Sure enough the picture sent in no way has the outside of the hotel in it in any way. Krissy just sighs and deletes the picture.

                  "Just text me the goddamn address.... yeah, sure it was... asshole." Krissy turns the phone off.

                  "Impressive though." Jo comments.

                  "Not really, he just has really scrawny thighs." Krissy puts it away. "Alright, Hara. New rule, you're not allowed to be male anymore."

                  "Okay?" Hara frowns at the statement. "Saul. I'm sure he did not send her a picture of his genitals. He's a hunter and a pro..." Hara stops as he notice Jo and Krissy give each other dry looks. "Really?"

                  "No, let him stay a boy." Jo smacks Krissy's arm with the back of her hand. "We need more sweet boys like that. Lets just make Joe be a toad."

                  "Being a pervert is no reason to deprive someone of their humanity." Harahel says sternly.

                  "Jo!" They hear a whisper and turns to see Aiden  climb in the laundry room window.

                  "What on earth are you doing?"

                  "Shhh. There's... something at the side of the house. A huge redheaded man with a beard just flew down in a wagon drawn by goats! We have to get... oh, Krissy, hi... we have to get out of here until we find out what it is." He pulls her towards the window.

                  "Does he have a huge war hammer?" Krissy asks. Aiden looks at her and nods slowly. "Relax, it's our ride.C'mon Hara. I can't believe she sent Thor. Was Yuri busy? I really wanted to use the bifrost. I'm not sure about how my stomach will handle a flying wagon especially with the smell of goat." Krissy grumbles and puts her weapons away as there's a booming knock on the door. Aiden just stares at her. "Bye, Jo. Thanks for hte talk.  Hi, Aiden. Bye, Aiden. Sorry, I couldn't stay. I'll be back though."

                  "Bye, angel." Jo smiles and hugs her.

                  "Bye, Josephine. I was nice meeting you." Hara responds. Jo just grins and nods.

                  "Call if you need us, okay, sweetie?"

                   "What the hell is going on?" Aiden demands in an angry whisper.

                  "I'll make certain she does." Hara reassures her. "Oh, and Saul says bye and.. I'm not saying that. I don't think she cares what you think of it. It's rude making personal remarks like that. Yes, even if it's a compliment." He argues with his vessel as he trails after Krissy.

                  "Who is that?" Aiden exclaims. "And who is he talking to?"

                  "It's okay, honey. I'll explain later." Josephine pats his chest and kisses his cheek. "Help me put this stuff away, and tell me about your day."

 

                   "Now, don't say anything about my... condition." Krissy whispers to Harahel as the wagon lands down by the hotel. "At all. To anyone ever again unless I tell you to. Understand?"

                    "No. I don't."

                    "Well, do it anyways."

                    "Okay." Hara meekly looks down. "Be careful, though."

                    "Always." Krissy smiles and walks over to room 24C, rapidly knocking on the door. "Housekeeping!" she pitches her voice high. Thor takes care of the goats.

                    "Krissy." Joe opens the door a crack. "Who's the behemoth behind you?" he nods to Thor who's walking up to them.

                    "That's Thor. He's here to help us rescue his nephew." She explains.

                    "My brother's still a pig, so..." Thor's explanation fails to explain anything, but Joe isn't inclined to argue with a large man weilding a war hammer.

                    "O-okay."

                    "Are you going to let us in?" Krissy taps her foot.

                    "Yes, right." The door closes breifly, then opens again. "Come on in."

                    "Alright. Hara's figured out that he's probably in a coal mining town here in Appalachia, somewhere along the new river gorge. Now, we really only have to find a way to get close to him and cut the ribbon. Fortunately along with a hello kitty skull and panty set, I've been given a dagger that'll kill anything, though it'll only work a few times. So, cutting him loose won't be a problem." Krissy plops down on the unmussed bed, kicking her shoes off.

                    "I fail to see how it won't be a problem. it's a large pack." Joe eyes Thor warily..."Is... is that Mjolner?"

                    "No." Thor scowls at his hammer before putting it down. "I have not yet been able to find it. My blood brother stole it to keep me from attending Baldur and Kali's conference with the pagan dieties way back when. Unfortunately the scavanger hunt he sent me on led to a dead end and, as he had been killed in that same conference, I was unable to beat him mercilessly until he got it back for me. I've as of yet been unable to track it down. But Heimdall still refuses to let me use the bifrost regardless."

                    "The.. beef roast?"

                    "As soon as I do find it I'm beating him senseless with it." Thor ignores the confused hunter.

                    "That's not actually possible." Harahel says meekly. "Only an archangel blade can actually injure Gabriel that way. Or her older siblings."

                    "Nonsense. I've done it dozens of times." Thor snorts. "Besides it's imbued with the power of thunder and lightening."

                    "Gabriel is the wind and sky brought to life through divine grace. Unless it's ground to cloud lightening, it wouldn't do anything. Maybe tickle, I'm not sure. I'm sorry."Hara apologizes.

                    "That tricksy veslingr. By the hangnail on Odin's left pinky toe, I should have let that damn eagle bash him into the mountain until it fell down, the faker." Thor starts to grumble in old norse, and heads to the bathroom.

                     "So... what exact... Krissy?" Joe looks over to Krissy who's fallen asleep. He moves over to jostle her awake but Harahel grabs his hand with surprising strength.

                     "Let her sleep."

                     "Alright." Joe rubs his sore hand when Hara lets go, and just sits on his bed watching as the angel folds the comforter over her and dims the lights. "You're suprisingly strong."

                    "Not especially. I'm a very small, weak angel in truth. As close to you'd come to being a 'runt'. Some suggested that  our father simply ran out of material by the time he got to me, but that makes no sense as I'm the eldest in our batch. I don't usually remind them of that as it just means they'd think of a new way to tease me about it. I'm sorry I couldn't save Eddie. It was very fast and... I fell." he confesses. "My balance is off without my wings. It's made me especially clumsy. And they broke his neck..."

                   "Hey, no, don't worry about it." Joe waves it off.

                   "You were obviously close. You still have his jacket in your closet, after all."

                   "What? No, I just liked the jacket. I didn't really even like him. Trust me. It's fine. No hard feelings. So, uh, how long have you known Krissy?" Joe rubs the back of his neck, looking at the sleeping hunter.

                   "Long enough to know that she wouldn't appreciate being sent pictures of someone's genitals unasked for." Hara steps in his line of sight, crossing his arms.

                   "Okay, that was an accident. I swear." Joe can't keep the smile off his face. It's the one from court TV that Krissy labled the 'liar's smirk' which tells Hara he's lying.

                   "Neither of us is that stupid. you will behave with respect and decorum and not cause her any undue stress with unwanted advances or..." Hara struggles to think of a suitable threat he'd feel comfortable doing.

                    "Or...?" Joe raises an eyebrow, the smirk still on his face.

                    "Or... I will tell my sister Gabriel and let her decide on an appropriate action." Hara states firmly. Joe just gives an amused yet derisive laugh at this.

                    "Really? That's your threat? That you'll tell your sister? Oh, no."

                    "Yes."

                    "Angel." Thor comes back out of the restroom, toweling off his hands. "Don't you think that's a bit disproportionately harsh for a little flirting?"

                    "No." Hara gives Joe a hard look. Joe considers being worried but how bad can any sister of this little celestial librarian be. Isn't Gabriel just a messenger?

                    "I'm hungry." Thor claps Joe on the back. " Come. Hunter Show me the nearest restaurant."

                    "Sure..." Joe slowly gets to his feet. "We'll be back soon."

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact. bifrost is actually supposed to be pronounced 'beef roast' not 'buy- frost'. I find that really weird, like finding it's sherbet and not sherbert. I know it's wrong but I just can't bring myself to say it right.


	6. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Michael speak in a dream  
> Rye takes Raphael to task over Amitiel  
> Babe recruits Hara leaving Saul to snark off with Joe  
> Hara's attempted rescue mission is only barely partially successful.

      Alex looks around the empty space. There's nothing but long greyish grass in a small field, only broken by burnt footsteps leading into the distance. She follows them until she sees Michael, still curled in on himself but on the ground, surrounded by a small border scorched earth along with a large patch in the shape of wings at his back. but instead of dead black marks on the ground, they're live crackling coals. Fading but not faded.

       "Michael?" She steps into the small clearing, careful not to step on the coals.

       "Are you real?" The young man asks, not looking up at her.

       "Yes. Are you alright?" She kneels down by his feet, careful not to burn herself. "Can you stand?"

       "I can. But there's no point in doing so." Is the honest reply.

       "Maybe there wasn't but there is now. Your sister and I are here to get you out." She says gently. "But we need your help to do it."

       "My sister is dead. My brothers as well. The little ones have forsaken me just as our father did. There is no point in anything anymore." The dull, hollow reply pierces her heart. "Better I stay where I am until I can be with them again."

       "You can be with her now. Yes, she died, but... she got better." Alex's statement gets an annoyed look from Michael. "No, really. Haven't you heard her calling to you? Trying to get you to get up? To take her hand? Yes, she died a couple times, but she's alright now. I don't... I don't know if you heard everything I was praying to you..."

       "Hallucinations."

       "I'm not a hallucination. Though given I was just in the cage a moment ago and now I'm wherever this is, You might be. But I'm here to help you." She goes to reach for him but a feeling of intense pain stops her. "And in case it's you, or a shared hallucination. I'm not sure how things work in here. I think I fainted or something. Taking your hand led to a response, so I hugged you. I'm sorry if that was intrusive. You had just said that they don't usually touch you and I thought being alone here for so long... maybe you, your vessel, might be a little touched starved. It hurts though." Alex takes a breath and tries to focus on the soft grass around her. Even being this close to him now makes her ache.

       "It hurts?"

       "Like slapping a sunburn with a hot towel. Only more so." she confesses. "Please try to get up and leave the cage with me. If not for your own sake, your little brother, Raphael, he needs you and loves you and wants you even if you think no one else does."

       "Raphael is dead."

       "Yes and no. He's been kind of resurrected as well, but refuses to leave the abyss and help with things until you're safe and sound. I'm not entirely sure why he won't even leave..." Alex explains the situation as best she can. Michael slowly starts to move, sitting up.

       "If he leaves and sees everything, he'll feel the need to help fix it." Michael says softly. "It's very difficult for him to see people suffering and not do anything. Better he stay where he's safe and can't suffer for my sake anymore. You should leave this place."

        "I know. So should you. You don't deserve to be here in the first place." Alex's statement seems to surprise him. Not that he believes it, but the fact that she does is surprising. "If you need some strength... I can let you have some of mine. Bree showed me how to transfer some to you."

        "No. Just go and let me fade away."

        "No."

         "I can't protect you like I could Adam. I don't have the strength and taking yours would only pain you more."

        "You don't have to protect me." Alex reaches over and places her hand on his arm. "But I'm not leaving without you."

 

         Raphael walks through the absurd fields of nests and egg shaped chrysalis. Only Gabriel could think of something as ridiculous as this. The darkness infecting so many of them breaks his heart. Even worse is when he sees two Imriels in a nest together. One who fell with Lucifer, and died in that first battle and the other who sided with Raphael in the second civil war. His Imriel is the darkest, most saturated of the two. Raphael closes his eyes and tries to convince himself that it's not what it seems like. He couldn't possibly have led his siblings farther astray than his brother.

         Maybe it's just pain and the scars of living. His Imriel lived so much longer. Maybe it's because of actions, personal mistakes. His Imriel had so many more opportunities to make them. But no matter what alternative explanation is true, it's no comfort. At the very least means he failed. That every horrible thing Raphael made himself do to try and help and save his siblings from pain, suffering, and damnation just hurt them even worse, or at best wasn't enough. Nest after nest it's the same thing. And so many of his followers, dead. Did Castiel kill them all? How could he have done such a thing? How could Raphael had led them all to their own distruction this way. How could he ever been so arrogant as to try and rule heaven himself.  What's worse is the fear and pain in the angels that shy away from his voice and touch. It used to comfort them. Even scolding them, his presence would make them feel relieved and relaxed, feeling that everything would be alright.

         "Raphael." He looks back to see one of his healers, Zachariah, Rye. He'd perished in the assault on hell to retrieve Dean Winchester. One of the few losses, pushed into one of his siblings blades in the onslaught. Such a stupid infuriating way to loose one his most faithful students. Stupid and wasteful, not matter what Michael said. And his own fault. He had purposefully delayed sending anyone until the first seal was broken. If he hadn't... if he'd done things properly... maybe there wouldn't have been any casualties at all. It's impossible to tell, but he didn't the blame for every single lost brother and sister rests squarely on his shoulders. "I need to talk to you."

          "You may." Raphael says quietly, as he can't decide what of the million things in his mind he wants to say to his healer.

          "Do you remember Amitiel?"

          "Of course, I remember all of them. I assume you're referring to your Amitiel, Miti."

          "Yes." Rye looks at his hands, gathering his courage. "Do you remember what you had her do for you and your interrogators? What your rehabilitation officers did to her when she objected?"

          "She assisted in interrogations." A brief summary, but in truth it was more than that. She told them what was true, what wasn't, what kind of truth and lies they were, what was just a wrong belief. It would have been impossible to help keep as many angels in line as he did without her help. Impossible to keep as many as they did from having to be put to death. "I wasn't aware that she ever objected."

          "No? You didn't have an inkling that she might at some point have a problem with telling your men who to torture?" The angel looks so angry. "You really think she would have willingly had her memories erased?"

          "Her only job was to verify the veracity of an angels statements. The decisions of what actions to take or corrections had to be made in regards to the results of her determination were not in her hands in the slightest. I don't recall having her memories erased. Nor do I recall being informed of her distress. I was under the impression that she understood the full impact of her assistance, that she understood what was at stake."

           "No?" Rye says bitterly. "I suppose that's possible. If you could deceive Michael the way you did, I suppose your minions could have taken your example." The words make Raphael cringe.  "When I came back, and learned what had happened, I was devastated that the two best angels I knew could have torn heaven in half the way they did. But I was relieved that I was spared having to make that choice. I wasn't sure who I would have sided with, who I thought was in the right, regardless of who won or lost in the end. You both did such terrible things.

            "But I thought I knew you both. I loved you both. I had such faith in the both of you, that even if I questioned your choices, your methods, your love for us all and the essential goodness of your natures made it worth trusting you and forgiving you each your mistakes. I still do, I have to, but you... you broke her, Raphael. You broke my favorite song. The kindest, bravest, most honest and pure angel I knew. All she had ever done was search for truth and understanding. She trusted and believed in you and now she hates her self. She blames herself for every harm done to every angel her assessment ever caused to be... persuaded of their errors.

            "I know she sided against you in the end, but the harm was done before that." Rye trails off, unable to think of what else to say. What could possibly convey the extent of his feelings of disappointment and betrayal.

            "What do you wish me to do?"

            "I don't know. Fix it? Make things right? Apologize maybe? I don't know what could possibly make up for everything." Zachariah sits down heavily on the edge of the nearest nest. He doesn't sound hopeful, though. "Alex has done so much for her, but..."

            "Who is Alex? There's no angel by that name."

             "She's human. She's a healer of the mind, a therapist. Well, she's training to be one, but she has a gift for it. She helped Zuriel be a little less.. contentious... which is a major feat." Rye makes a face. "And when Miti got her memories back... in just three months, she helped her go from a broken weeping wreck convinced she didn't deserve to be an angel at all to taking back her grace and returning to heaven, able to face all the brothers and sisters she felt she had wronged. But she still hurts and seeing you just started to break her all over again."

              "Therapy? For the mind? And feelings?" Raphael raises an eyebrow at this. "Is this a profession now? What exactly does that entail? How do you heal a broken mind?"

              "Talking, listening, asking questions as far as I can tell." Rye frowns. In truth he doesn't understand it himself.

              "Talking, listening, asking questions." Raphael repeats dryly. "Lies and manipulations."

              "No." Rye shakes his head. "Not lies, and definitely not manipulation. She helped her reorder her thinking, that's all."

              "How is that not manipulation?"

              "It's... helping guide someone to the truth is not manipulation." Rye looks flustered as he doesn't quite know how to explain. "It... I know it sounds ridiculous, but it works."

              "I know it works, Lucifer did it all the time." Raphael snaps. "Amitiel is the angel of truth. She doesn't need to be led to it."

              "Yes, and you're an angel of healing." The rest of the accusation remains unspoken but doesn't sting any less for it. "There's a limit to truth. Facts vs opinions. you can know a partial truth but not know exactly which part. Feelings and experiences, interpretations. You can hold  beliefs that are wrong, but not be lying. You can believe you are worthless and bad with all your heart and be wrong and not know it. If you call helping Miti realize that she's not the irredeemable monster she thinks she is manipulation, then maybe there's something to be said for being manipulated." Rye flies off in a huff.

             Talking, listening, asking questions, altering an angels patterns of thought with nothing but words... That kind of seduction and manipulation is what made so many of their siblings fall in the first place. how could any angel possibly think that handing a vulnerable hurting angel over to one capable of such a thing is a good idea? The first thing he'll have to do is go see this Alex and make certain she stays far away from him siblings.

 

             "Hara." Harahel jumps slightly as someone tugs at the back of his jacket. "Harahel. Little brother. My small brave little itty bitty teensy weensy tiny wingless little thing." He turns to see Gabriel smiling at him in a very unsettling manner. "I need a little help with something."

             "I... you do?"

             "You'll kind of need to leave your vessel behind."

             "Um, we're kin of in the middle of a hunt an I don't want to leave Krissy..."

             "Yeah, I'll have you back soon." She reaches in and yanks him out, dragging him away through the veil, leaving Saul suddnely alone in a body with no one at the helm. Before he can take control of his body, he falls spilling the half melted ice bucket all over himself.

              "Goddamn it."He complains, picking up the bucket and trudges back to the room. "Hey. Joe.... you have any spare shirts?" he tosses the bucket onto the chair and takes off his drenched tshirt. "Stupid friggin angels."

               "Hara?" The hunter raises an eyebrow at him.

              "No. Saul. Hara's sister came and dragged him away somewhere for something." He rubs the back of his head. "Where's red?"

               "Draining the local bar, flirting with local women. Do... do you remember anything from when the angel was using you?"

               "Tons, Mr. 'accidental dick pic'. He set up picture in picture for me on the tv so I can see and hear what's going on. I don't appreciate it when people give me things to have to explain to him like that. " Saul gives Joe a look. "What the hell's wrong with you, man? That is not the way to get a girl in bed."

               "Hey, of the two of us, who's gotten her into bed? huh?" Joe goes to take a beer from the fridge.

               "Geez, no wonder she's so touchy with assholes like you in her life." Saul grabs the beer from him.

               "Please, she loved me. You don't know how hot it can be, fresh from a hunt, blood racing, heart pounding, all sweat and danger, fear and adrenaline, both of us in our prime. She's got one hell of a mouth on her." Joe takes another beer.

                "If she 'loved' you, she sure as hell doesn't anymore. And a picture of the thing that failed to keep her interest wouldn't undo that. Especially as she has a greek god for a lover." Saul takes a drink.

                "Does she really?" Joe frowns.

                "Yeah. It's kind of weird, but you need to just let it go. Seriously, man, she's not interested. And no friendly reminders of what she lost can rekindle that little spark. I mean, just hire a prostitute."

                "She's interested. Trust me."

                "Naw, man, she's really not. So leave her alone, okay? She has enough on her plate right now. She doesn't need to deal with some rich bitch fuck boy." Joe just raises an eyebrow at this.

                "How do you know I'm rich?"

                "The car, the clothes, the watch. I'm a professional poker player, I'm good at seeing who has the money to put where their mouth is. Just leave her alone, okay?"

                "Or what, you'll tattle, too?"

                "No, but I'll keep my angel from interfering when she snaps and beats the fuck out of you."Saul sits down on the other empty chair. "He's too nice. He'd try to save you."

                "I can't believe he threatened to tattle to his sister." Joe laughs.

                "That's kind of the worst threat this angel could make. Or most of them actually. Do you really not know who Gabriel is?  Who she was moonlighting as? Loki? Trickster extraordinaire. Once killed a man for leveraging his fame and power to take advantage of young girls? Had an animal tester eaten by a sewer gator? You probably won't be killed now, but trust me, it won't be any consolation."

                "Krissy... she's in some strange company, isn't she?" Joe looks over at the sleeping hunter, who's crumplked up the covers into a sort of makeshift body pillow. He can't remember her sleeping this soundly.

                "Yup." Saul just drinks his beer as Joe starts to look worried. Whether the hunter is worried for himself or for her, Saul's not sure. But since guys who send unsolicited dic pics aren't generally in tune with the feelings wants and needs of others, he can probably make a pretty good guess.

 

                  "You want me to what?" Hara clings tightly to his sister as she flies him own to the cage.

                  "Just to get her out, at least." She coaxes. "Please, Hara, you're the only angel outside of flegelings that could even possibly squish down small enough to fit through the gap."

                  "I'm not in my vessel. I could... I could kill her just by being there!"

                  "She's unconcious. Please, Hara. We can leave her in there." Babe begs.

                   "What if... but.. Michael.." Hara looks down. "Oh, no...." he looks at his faded sister. "How... how did she get so weak?"

                   "I don't know." Gabriel lights down on the top. "I can reach my arm in but that's it. And I can't leave my vessel because it's unoccupied. Plus wings aren't that flexible. You're only the size of a small apartment building. Without your wings you should be able to squish through. Here. I'll hold onto your ankle and lower you down so you can get her." She puts him down.

                    "She's so little. They're so little." Hara looks down at the pair and kneels down by the gap.

                    "Head first." Gabriel kneels down and takes hold of his ankle. Hara puts his arms and head in the gap and slowly squeezes himself in as far as he can go. His robe catches and tears and he's sure his entire body is bruised. When it reaches his hips, he can't go any farther. "Crap." she tries pushing him but it doesn't work.

                    "I'm stuck." Hara informs her rather unneccesarily. "OW!" He yells as she blasts his backside to try and force him through. "Stop it! I won't fit anymore!"

                    "Why is your butt so big? The smallest angel with the biggest ass!"

                     "Hey!" Hara scowls up at her. "I am as my father made me. What's left anyways."

                     "Can you reach them? Can you reach Alex at least?" Babe asks. Hara sighs and reaches down to no avail.

                     "Maybe if I was a little further...owowow!" he complains again as  his sister grabs his ankles and drags him up the length of the bar as far as she can. "Hold on..." he reaches out and manages to grab hold of Alex's shirt with the tips of his fingers. The cage is so small, how could two angels have ever fit in there? Does it shrink? Get bigger? What? He tries to move her gently but just ends up loosing his grip, tearing the fabric. But it moves her from physical contact with Michael's vessel at least. "She's waking up. Get me up get me up!"

                      "Here, toss this over her head." Babe hands him a small quilt that she had tucked in her belt. "Alex keep your eyes closed." she calls as Hara drops the quilt over the small human beneath him. "Okay, I'm pulling you up." Babe starts pulling on Hara's ankles but he doesn't budge.

                      "OW! Stop! Stop!" The figure under the blanket cringes at the noise. "Sorry, Alex. Stay under the blanket!"

                      "Shush." Babe smacks his bottom. "Alex. Stay covered. Hara's stuck in the gap sans vessel. Don't look or he'll blind and maybe kill you. I'll be right back."

                      "No! Where are you going? Don't leave me like this!" Hara cries struggling to free himself one way or the other.

                      "I'm getting help. I'll be back, I promise."  She flies off. Harahel sighs and covers his face. Why is he always getting in these situations? It's because he left the library. If he hadn't left the library to help Castiel find those wines, he would never have come to this. But he just felt so guilty about almost killing his brother in that training accident, he wanted to go that extra mile. And now he's wingless, stuck in the bars of Lucifer's broken but not broken enough cage, and Krissy's pregnant and alone with a jerk about to hunt a cult a werewolves. Hopefully Saul will look out for her and keep her from injuring Joe if he goes too far. 

                       And really if he hadn't left the library, he wouldn't have met Saul or Krissy which was nice. And maybe he did help a little with getting Gabriel back, though anyone could have done what he did. He was still the one who did it. He accomplished something that mattered. Of course, if he ends up stuck in the cage for the rest of eternity it won't be worth it. Stupid older siblings. He never wanted to act like that with his younger siblings, so he didn't, but no one ever remembers he's older than anybody. But he won't be here forever. They have to get Michael and Alex out and they wouldn't get them out and just leave him here, would they? No, of course not. But what if they can't get him out? What if he's just stuck so tightly even when they take the cage apart  he's still stuck in the bars.

                       Maybe he should just go back to the library, if they get him out. he can't get in too much trouble just being in the library, and Saul could get a better angel that doesn't annoy him as much and can better help Krissy. Actually, though, That's not true that he can't get in trouble in the library.  He killed Nathaniel in the library. And he doesn't have his wings and parts of the library doesn't have floors. It never mattered before. he should put floors in though. do any of his siblings know how to build floors? Of the ones that are left anyway.

                       "Are you okay, Hara?" Alex asks quietly from under the quilt.

                       "Yes." Hara whispers, hopefully not hurting her hears. Alex can't understand him of course but hopefully that he can say anything at all is answer enough.

                       "Michael's not doing so well. He doesn't think I'm real. Will you try to talk to him? I'll stay under the blanket and put my fingers in my ears."

                       "Um..." Hara's at a bit of a loss for words. He's not exactly sure what to say. The last time he spoke to Michael about anything directly he was getting yelled at for throwing his blade into the ocean after that training accident where he tripped and almost killed two of his siblings. It's not exactly the mark of a great relationship or one that really means anything. In truth, Michael probably doesn't even remember his name.

                       It's not exactly something he wants to bring to the attention of his eldest sibling, either. Especially as even after hiding in the bottom of the ocean after the angels were cast from heaven he still wasn't able to find it again. Sure maybe making her angry might energize her enough to break out or something, but despite the fact that Harahel's done things he'd never thought himself brave enough to do, intentionally pissing off Michael requires a whole other level of bravery entirely. One he may never reach. So he just waits there silently for Gabriel to come back.

 


	7. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krissy and Joe plan their hunt  
> Claire tries to talk some sense into Azrael  
> Krissy does not know when to shut up  
> Claire makes an executive decision

       "New River Gorge covers a lot of territory." Joe comments looking at the maps, spread out on the coffee table as Thor and Saul took over the table. "Any idea where we should... hey..." he reaches over and nudges Krissy who's fallen asleep in the easy chair across from him.

        "What?" She blinks sitting up. "What is it?"

        "The hunt? Geez sleeping beauty, you'd think you didn't just get a full eight hours last night." Joe grins at her before turning his attention back to the maps.

        "An experienced soldier gets her sleep when she can." Krissy stretches her arms out in front of her. Saul rolls his eyes and draws a card. "Thor, you do know Saul's a professional poker player right?" She looks at the two playing a game. "I hope you didn't bet anything."

        "If a powerful god wants to make a friendly wager who am I to argue?" Saul examines' his hand.

        "Aren't you currently on the run from powerful people you pissed off by winning a game of poker? Do you really want to add the norse god of thunder to that list?" Krissy chides him.

         "What do you think I'm playing for? all in." Saul pushes his chips into the middle of the table.

         "You're bluffing."

         "Then call."

         "I will." Thor retorts and frowns as Saul displays four sevens. "Ahhhh...." He drops his three fours on the table.

         "What are you playing for?" Krissy asks, as she can't help but wonder.

         "A body guard. If I lose I become his vassal or whatever."

         "A body guard? Why do you need a body guard? And what about Hara? He keeps you safe enough, doesn't he?"

         "Krissy..." Joe interrupts.

         "Shush. I'm talking."

         "I love Hara." Saul replies. "Don't get me wrong but I haven't been in a casino in weeks. I haven't had a 'date' in even longer than that and he just got ripped from me by an older sibling with no warning leaving me insanely vulnerable. I'm not doing this any more. I'm out. That's it."

         "That's it? What about Hara?"  Krissy's dismay makes him feel slightly guilty but hes prepared himself for this.

         "He's a sweet angel. He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll find another vessel. I want my life back, Krissy. Yeah, all this stuff is important I guess but there have to be plenty of people better suited to life as an angel's vessel than I am. I used.. I have needs, okay? That I can't exactly take care of while hosting an angel. Or at least not one as pure and innocent as our little librarian."

          "I hope you lose you jerkoff."

          "Actually that was him winning just now." Thor grumbles and tosses the beer can across the room into the trash. Krissy gives him a thumbs up. "I need more beer. Hunter, I'll need your vehicle. We're purchasing a keg this time."

          "Hold on. Krissy. New River Gorge?" Joe persists. "There are dozens of mining towns. Dozens of old mines. We have to find a place to start."

          "Well their ID's were from here in Quinnipoint Virginia so it's a good place to start. We'll just ask around and try to find the werewolves. Claire and I have tin plated silver ring that's worn through on the inside. We can pose as a married couple and shake hands or something." Krissy gets to her feet. "I'm going to take another nap while you go get the beer."

          "I need a shower." Saul gets up and grabs some of the extra towels. "Think you could pick me up a few outfits while you're out?" He takes his wallet out.

          "Sure. We're the same size right?"

          "Shirt yes. I'm a size bigger in pants and boxers. Thanks." Saul hands Joe a fifty and heads to the bathroom.

 

           "I'm just saying that consent issues aside, everyone needs a little time to relax, cut loose, even reapers." Claire leans back pushing the wicker chair up onto it's hind two legs. "Making and allowing psychopomp appreciation day, encouraging it even, can be really good for them. They were so energize after that party, you have no idea."

           "Yes, well I'm not entirely sure I approve of them mixing with pagan psychopomps like that. We've had alot of trouble with them over the years."

           "And now you're subcontracting to them. Even if all your reapers woke right now, you'd still need their help if only to address the backlog. Fostering a good working relationship can be beneficial.  Especially as they're not bound by the same regulations you are. Which means that the next time some necromancer starts giving you trouble that you can't take care of on your own you have more options than calling in hunters."

            "There is a certain group of necromancers that are a particular thorn in my side, but I can't exactly condone that sort of thing. Reapers deliver souls to their afterlives, they don't kill." Billy shakes her head. "We shouldn't condone killing either."

             "Seriously?" Claire crosses her arms. "After that whole mess you started at the edge of the abyss, you're seriously saying that to me."

             "That was personal and I was wrong. My vendetta cost so many of my children their lives.. Rules are important, I believe that more formly than ever. Even if there are temporary personal lessons, or sacrifices in the long run, it's best."

             "You still don't want to leave the abyss do you?" Claire sighs and stares up at the empty sky.

             "What's dead should stay dead."

             "Or be reincarnated. That's the new order."

             "I'm not gong to be reincarnated. I'll be resurrected."

             "You ARE resurrected Azrael. you are for all intents and purposes alive at this moment. Leaving the abyss or not leaving the abyss doesn't make a difference in that." Claire insists not for the first time.

              "There's a difference."

              "Not really. Look you think you should stay dead that you are dead, here, prove it." Claire draws her sword and slaps it down on the table. Billie raises an eyebrow at her. " You can't die if you're already dead, right?"

              "You want me to kill myself." Billie looks at the blade.

              "No. I want you to admit you're just being a stubborn pouty brat. If you truly believe you're dead, then what's the hesitation? Even if you think you aren't and that you should be, go ahead. Hara and I will gladly take over until you hatch again." Claire and Billie just stare at each other for a moment over the angel sword lying on Death's white wicker patio table. Billie sets her jaw and reaches for the handle. "Oh for god's sake." Claire quickly grabs it back. "You really were hatched from a cracked egg weren't you, you stubborn thing?  Fine. Have your cake and eat it too. I have to go help someone else make a life or death decision."

              "I'll take you to her hotel." Death appears. Billie just looks away from him.

              "Hotel? I thought she went to Conrad Springs?" Claire takes out her phone and scrolls through the messages. "Dammit, Krissy. What the hell are you thinking? Okay, thanks, boss. Sorry I couldn't talk some sense into her. I mean I've heard of people refusing to believe or accept they're dead, but refusing to accept she's alive? Or should be? Holy crap." Claire gives an exhasperated sigh as her former boss takes her to a shaded hotel parking lot.

               "You needn't worry. I intend to still make use of her as my aide as best I can in the circumstances."

               "No you know what, don't. Don't. She doesn't want to be alive she wants to believe she isnt? Fine. Don't let her play dead but have the perks of being alive. As soon as I'm done saving Rhys and seeing what Krissy's going to do about the pregnacy, let me work for you in her place again."

               "Are you certain? I know you prefer hunting."

               "Yeah I'm sure. You're a chill dude and I don't think she'll take well to being replaced by another woman. And um, if maybe there was a little flirting going on I think it would be extra effective." Claire suggests a bit hesitantly.

                "I don't see how. Human beings are constantly flirting with me, hunters especially."

                "Hah! Yeah, but no, I mean like a mutual thing. You do know how to flirt right? I mean, I won't get shipped a box of wilted roses on top of a dead rat or anything, right?" Claire makes a face, completely missing Deaths' look of barely repressed laughter as she thinks. "Actually better just let me do the flirting. You just pretend to like it."

                 "As you wish." He states calmly, maintaining a remarkably straight face.

                  "Oh, which one is..." Claire turns to find him gone. "Alright maybe she sent a text. I'll check then and then stop talking to myself before people think I'm crazy." She flips through the texts. Room 24C. That's right there. "Housekeeping." She knocks on the door. It's loose and unlocked and swings open when she does, revealing a completely destroyed room with not a few blood stains. "Well, fuck."

 

                Krissy slowly opens her eyes. Her head is pounding and she feel sick. What the hell?

                "Just to be clear. I hate all of you." Saul informs her sulkily. She looks over towards him and assesses her surroundings. They're in a cave. They're trapped in a cave.

                "Goddammit. Not again!" She gets to her feet but staggers a bit before Saul can catch and steady her. "Please tell me that's not you I'm smelling." She wrinkles her nose as the foul odor registers.

                "No I did not shit myself. Thankfully I went before my shower, but thank you so much for asking."Saul snaps. "I never should have gotten involved with you people! And Thor is a fucking horrible body guard!"

                "Where is Thor?" Krissy looks around.

                "I don't know. We were attacked when he and Joe went out to get that damn keg. Are norse gods all drunken bastards or is it just him?"

                "Well, that would explain a lot." Krissy tries to go towards the bars but gets hit by a wave of dizziness. "What do you mean we were attacked?"

                "Stop moving! You got hit in the head and were actually unconscious for almost an hour! I thought you were going to die! You still might die. I don't know I'm not a doctor. But this isn't a damn movie. Concussions are serious business."

               "Why are you alive? Did they bite you?"

               "No. I kind of rubbed that monkshood stuff all over my body after my shower. They didn't want to get near me and just threatened to shoot me if I didn't take  care of you. That lovely smell you are smelling is from the were who brained you. They decapitated him. Apparently they considered almost killing the only pregnant woman in the world with a viable fetus to be a bad thing. Even if it was a pregnant hunter."

                "Oh, but having a pregnant woman in a cell with a rotting defacating corpse. That's just fine." She puts a hand to her mouth and pushes away from Saul before emptying the happy meal she had earlier from her stomach.

                 "Is it morning sickness or the concussion?" Saul holds her hair back.

                 "I... don't fucking... know." She gasps between retches. "Don't... ask me .... questions.. when... I'm... throwing uh..."

                 "Don't answer them then, Jesus. It's not like I'll shoot you if you wait to stop vomiting."

                 "You..." Someone throws a pair of cuffs through the bars. "Put these on the hunter. Behind her back."

                 "Ha! yeah, right." Saul throws them back. "Let me handcuff the only person who could get me out of this alive. No thanks."

                 "You're hiding behind a pregnant girl?"

                 "She's a hunter. I'm a poker player. You are a goddamn werewolf I assume. So yeah I'm hiding behind the pregnant woman."

                 "It's not your baby." Comes the derisive announcement as the cuffs get tossed back in. A guess or wolfy smell-o-vision? Saul's not sure.

                 "No shit. We're not sleeping together. She's not my mother either, or my daughter or sister. Any more bombshells to lay on me? I don't know if I can handle anymore."

                 "Saul if you're this obnoxious at the poker table no wonder they're trying to kill you for winning." Krissy snaps. "Give me the damn handcuffs. I'll do it myself." She grabs them and cuffs her wrists.

                  "Behind your back."

                  "Too late. You have a key?" She tries to get up, wiping her mouth off, but needs Saul's help to stay balanced.

                  "Forget it. Keep her upright poker player." The were snarls and opens the cell door.

                  "Yes, sir." Saul puts an arm around her waist and follows him down a cavern to a small ladder. "Crap."

                  "Carry her on your back."

                  "Scrawny poker player, big fat pregnant lady." Saul points out.  Krissy just glares at him.

                  "Don't try anything." The were grabs Krissy by the cuffs and hauls her up behind him leaving Saul to climb on his own. Clearly they have an accurate assessment of his threat level. The trap door opens into a small closet full of aprons that leads into a large ornate church with stained glass windows of a rey wolf eating various objects. A god, the world, the sun, the moon, and one standing on a heap of bodies as men prostrate themselves beneath him. In the middle is an altar, covered with blood and nordic runes.

                   Rhys is sitting on a throne made of human bones with a blue silk ribbon tied around his neck and attached to the back. He looks absolutely miserable, As he's human, confined, and fully clothed, Krissy's not surprised. There doesn't seem to be a dearth of food around either.

                   "Hey, Rhys." Krissy waves. "We're here to rescue you!" Rhys gives a wry smile at this just as another were strikes Saul across the face, knocking him down with the force of the blow.

                   "Do not address our god with such disrespectful informality." He snaps. Saul just gives him an incredulous look, as he didn't say a damn thing, this time.

                   "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you chained your gods up as a form of respect and decorum." Krissy retorts. A kick to Saul's stomach is the reply.

                   "Krissy... shut... the fuck.. up!" He curls into a ball.

                    "Hey, aim for his balls next." Krissy nudges him with her foot. Maybe if she can convince them she enjoys his suffering they won't try to use him as a whipping boy.

                    "What!"

                    "No see it'll save you money on prostitutes."

                    "I don't pay them to kick me in the damn balls, woman!"

                    "No but you won't be able to use them for a while and insurance will cover the surgery so really it's a net savings. Even more so if you can't have kids anymore."

                    "You bitch..."

                    "Be quiet!" An old gentleman in a robe enters from across the hall. "Bring the man to the wolf that eats the world." He gestures broadly to Rhys. "Our apologies for the meager fare. We will bring you something more substantial to eat soon enough."

                     "I don't swing that way." Rhys looks away, crossing his arms as Saul is dragged over to him. "And he stinks. What did he bathe in wolfsbane?"

                     "You're no bed of roses yourself." Saul snaps getting kicked again right into the base of the throne where he's jabbed by broken bones. Fortunately not too deep.

                     "Huntress." The old man walks over to her. "Explain to me the child in your womb."

                     "Well... when a man and a woman are alone and extremely bored...." She begins.

                     "Do not play with me." He grabs her jacket. "I will bite you so fast the child in your womb with never remember being human."

                     "I can't... there's no way to explain what happened to me without sounding like I'm being a smart ass." Krissy shrinks a little. "I swear to any god you want."

                     "Was my father involved?" Rhys perks up.

                     "Tangently yes." She considers.

                     "I've got to hear this." Rhys gives a broad puppy grin.

                     "Please don't injure anyone for this." Krissy pleads. "I'm guessing the whole infirtility thing is hitting everybody. So.. I'm sorry.. can I sit down?I don't feel so well."

                      "Yes."

                      "Okay, so... I have this lover, who he is is not important." She shoots Rhys a look so he doesn't mention Nat. "And we were taking advantage of the no pregnancy problem...."

            

                      "Oh my god!" Joe exclaims as he opens the door to the room. Claire's gun is instantly raised and aimed directly at his face. "Claire? Where's Krissy?"

                      "I don't know. I can't believe she called you. Of all people."  Claire uncocks her weapon and puts it down. "And you...." She points to Thor. "What the hell were you thinking, leaving her alone with only a wingless angel to protect her. He's a librarian, dammit and the furthest thing from a badass you will ever meet."

                     "Actually, the angel got pulled away for something by my bludbodr." Thor informs her. "But she's a capable hunter and well rested... Why aren't there bodies? Surely someone was killed here. I can't believe the gambler survived if all the were's did. "

                      "Did you bury him already?" Joe asks, looking around.

                      "There are no bodies and almost no blood. Why would you leave Krissy alone with that.. degenerate gambler? Oh I bet that asshole sold her out to cover his gambling debts or something." Claire seethes.

                      "That's kind of a leap." Thor frowns. "Besides he won my services as a body guard just this morning."

                      "How else could they have found her so fast? Someone must have told them a hunter was here or... oh... shit." Claire covers her eyes. "Where's Krissy's phone? Find me the damn phone, now!"

                       "You think Krissy contacted them?" Joe looks around.

                       "No. I think maybe a fetus made viable with a soul smells different than one without." Claire starts looking under beds.

                       "What?" Joe pauses his search. "A WHAT?"

                       "Breidjamme!" Thor finally puts the keg down and starts to help with the search.

                       "Krissy's PREGNANT!"

                       "With the first viable fetus since the infertility crisis began."

                       "Here's a phone." Thor tosses her a small flip phone.

                       "I can't believe Hara left them. What the fuck was he thinking?" Claire turns it on. "Yup. Perfect." She starts texting someone.

                       "What are you doing?"

                       "Texting... hold on." The small phone rings. "Hey Nat yeah. It's Claire... no, I know she doesn't want you interfering on her hunts and normally I'd agree, but this pack has managed to kidnap Fenrisulfr and I'm really hoping have only kidnapped Krissy instead of killed or turned her or something..... oh, good... Because she's pregnant that's why.... Pregnant... no, there... it's going to take, Nat.... It already has a soul... she got chased down by storks in the abyss... yes I'm serious!" She holds the phone away from her ear as the god starts yelling in broken greek. "I just got here! Don't... look just get your ass here, okay? And if you can wrangle a tracker or some sort we could really appreciate it. We have Thor, but apparently he's fucking useless."

                       "Hey!" Thor protests indignantly.

                       "The man you were supposed to body guard was kidnapped by werewolves!"  She retorts. "Don't worry we'll wait. I'll text you the address." She hangs up. "What's wrong with you people? Do any of you know the least.... Harahel! You'd better have a damn good excuse for this!" Claire starts rifling through Krissy's bags and looking under cushions and mattresses.

                        "What are you looking for now?"

                        "The knife. The little knife with the garter. Krissy's knife. Please don't tell me they have it."

                        "She was wearing it when I saw her last." Thor comments. "I could see it when she moved."

                        "Let's hope they don't notice it or just dismiss it because it isn't silver. Dammit Krissy.  If you didn't decide on an abortion before coming out here I am kicking your ass the second you give birth." She mutters to herself, and looks over to Joe who's turned pale with his eyes half glazed over. "Joe? Do you have something to share with the class?"

                         "No! No..." He shakes his head. "Wait, yes. I think I have a... I  have a lead... I was talking to .. to someone at the liquor store..."

                         "No. We're waiting for Thanatos and if we can track Krissy from here, we will." Claire says cooly. "Where are your silver bullets?"

                         "In... in the SUV... I'll get them." He quickly leaves the hotel room.

                          "Thanatos? You mean she's pregnant with a demigod?" Thor exclaims as Claire unloads her gun to change bullets.

                         "Yes, and daddy is no happier than I am."


	8. Decisions decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Raphael and Babe work together to get everyone out of the cage  
> Rye reads Babe the riot act  
> Sam and Dean have a talk  
> Sam and Babe have a little spat

         "I can't believe you did something like this." Raphael's voice pierces the emptiness. "What were you thinking?"

         "I thought he would fit!" Gabriel, of course...

         "Of all the thoughtless irresponsible stunts you have pulled this one is beyond the pale." There's a sound like creaking.

         "Ow!"

         "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Hara. Hold on, it's okay, just... hold onto a different bar."

         "I can't reach another one." Is that... is that the librarian? Michael feels a hand touch his again, though it quickly starts trembling.

         "Alex don't... what are you a masochist?  Holy fuck, girl!" Gabriel sounds upset. As Michael's eyes start to focus she can see someone covered in a red quilt, reaching out to give him a comforting touch. From the brightness in the cage he can tell one of his younger siblings is around without a vessel. They covered this girl with a blanket to protect her from his light?

         "Do not waste time scolding her. Help us pull this bar off." That can't possibly be the rebelling seraph. But why would she hallucinate that one?

         "Ow!"

          "Dammit Hara stop squirming!"

          "Don't yell at him. This entire situation is your fault, you little brat! What were you thinking?" Raphael yelling at Gabriel is almost comforting, though part of her wants to chide them for arguing. There's a crack like he only once heard before when the darkness broke loose and gaps started to form in the cage.

           "I was thinking it was nice having a brother who wasn't just off sulking and pouting because life's not fucking fair and willing to DO something."

           "I was not sulking." Castiel protests.

           "Not talking to you, Cassie,"

           "You know, you didn't actually give me a choice in this. You just pulled me out of my vessel and dragged me here." Harahel points out with no small irritation.

           "Unbelievable!"

           "Oh, fuck off, Raph. You're hardly one to talk about.... Ha! Yes! I got him!" Michael looks up to see a wingless Harahel being pulled up out of the bars and handed to Castiel. "Take him back to heaven and then get back here and help us pull this thing apart." Gabriel orders. Raphael is just pretending Castiel does not exist. This is the strangest hallucination yet. Why would a fallen angel be helping his siblings free her from the cage? Especially the one that threw a bomb of holy fire on him. How could they three of them actually pull the cage apart? If he and Lucifer combined couldn't do it, how could they? Both his younger siblings are in female vessels this time. But it can't possibly be them. They're both dead. And why would the librarian be here? With no wings? For that matter who's holding his hand?

           "Michael?" A familiar but strained voice from under the blanket calls to him. "Are you alright?" She turns her head to look at the bundle. This illusion again? For the life of her she can't understand where this human girl came from or why.

            "I know you." Is all she can bring herself to say.

            "We just spoke in..." Her voice trails off, she sounds as if she's in pain. Michael becomes aware of the tongues of hellfire lapping at the bottom of the cage and remembers it's most insidious aspect. Hellfire burns, when coming closer to her own flames, become exponentially more painful. Aside from the locks keeping her from entering Hell proper, if she even approached it in an onslaught, her presence would hasten the corruption of souls into demons. The hand slackens and Michael quickly lets go of her, moving as far from her as possible. Why would this girl try to comfort her this way when touching her causes so much pain. Michael spent almost everything she had healing and protecting his own vessel from these effects. She doesn't have anything left to help this one.

             "Michael!" Raphael calls for him. It's an illusion, a hallucination. It has to be. There's more creaking and finally several snaps. The human girls hand is still trembling slightly and he can see the burns of hellfire streaking through her essense, scarring her true face.

             "I'm getting Alex out of here." Gabriel lights down, freezing as she sees Michael's eyes on her. The vessel is oddly close to her true form. Not an exact respresentation but like a cubist representation that somehow perfectly captures the subject. Is that a prosthetic leg? Why would she have a prosthetic leg? Gabriel picks up the human girl, who's fainted, and flees with her.

             "Michael." Raphael drops down by her, embracing her. The touch is so familiar. It's his brother. It has to be. And yet he can't bear it.

             "Help the girl." Michael orders. "If you're real... help her... you know your sister can't heal that." Raphael looks for a moment as if he's going to refuse. Raphael never says no to her. "Right now, Raphael. Before anything else."

              "Yes, Michael." He gives that sullen yes that makes it clear he doesn't actually want to, and flies from the cage after their sister. The moment her baby brother is gone from sight, Michael feels an overwhelming feeling of despair descend upon her. Even if it was just a more intense illusion, she shouldn't have sent him away. Why did she have to push them away?

 

               "Michael told me to heal her." Raphael informs his sister as he joins her in the small apartment. It's bare with a few trash bags of clothes next to a plastic air filled mattress the young woman is sleeping on. "This is Alex."

                "Yes. I can't fix hellfire burns like this but I can keep her asleep so I did that." She looks down at her. Raphael isn't sure what he expected but he's not surprised the girl has such strong attractive features. It's harder for ugly people to manipulate others into trusting them. "Raphael?"  He kneels down and touches the girls forhead. The pain he feels at the touch is quickly erased as he sooths and heals the scorches. They were just surface burns, not truly reaching the depth of her, but her true face is hardly pristine. Wharped around the neck and wrists in a way no one this age should be. What has she done to earn these scars? Something terrible. And he's supposed to trust her with Michael's well being? Not a chance. though oddly enough, where the hellfire burned her the scars disappear along with them. He's not entirely sure what that means. But it doesn't matter. He is not bringing his sister to this person. How could any of his brothers have trusted her?

                 "She will be fine." He informs Gabriel and returns to the cage. She quickly catches up to him as he lights down beside their sister, who's lapsed back into unresponsive silence.

                  "Can you carry her yourself?" Gabriel asks as he picks up the faded archangel. He doesn't reply and just takes her back to their quarters in heaven so she can regain her strength. "Hold on." She darts to Raphael's room and drags the round large fluffy bed over.

                   "How did she get so weak? I don't..." Raphael puts Michael down on it.

                   "I don't know."

                   "What were you thinking? Sending a human girl into the cage? And trying to shove one of the little ones through..." he vents his frustration on his reckless, thoughtless younger sibling. Not that she doesn't deserve a scolding.

                   "Just take care of Michael, alright?" she gives him a petulant scowl. "And maybe if you get a chance, open the damn gates as you promised so we can save humanity from extinction? Or have you decided on a full out rebellion now, too?"

                   "Excuse me?" He turns, but his sister is gone again. Typical. She appears, throws the world into chaos and vanishes, leaving them to pick up the pieces. Raphael looks down at his elder sibling. Michael's not hurt, just drained, exhausted. And there's no sign or illness or injury or anything that would explain her current state of unresponsiveness. Maybe she's just tired. She's so weak, she might be that close to her vessel as to need sleep, though the thought is frightening. The vessel itself is not even close to fatigued though and is operating perfectly. Perfectly unharmed, perfectly preserved, just silent and still. "Please say something."  But there's no response. This is his fault. Everything he did, how he just pushed and pushed the inevitable. Only it wasn't inevitable. If he hadn't... But he did. He knew she wouldn't approve and he still did it anyway.

                    As he waited, trapped in the ring of holy fire, he had nothing to do but think of things he had desperately refused to consider.  He knew that Michael had to have heard what he said, what he admitted to. And he was terrified of what would happen when Michael found out. He wasn't sure what she would do or say. Michael would never have hurt him, he knows that much. Not really. And she didn't. She just burned the house down around him, making the ring of holy fire drop away and suffocate in her own flames and when he returned to heaven... there was just silence, ripe with disappointment for the longest time. He felt as if he was dying inside just waiting for the rebuke that never came.

                   Instead she just gave a weary sigh and kissed his head and said 'It's alright, Raphi. Just stay out of this from now on. Go to your quarters and rest and think about what you've done and we'll talk about this when it's finished.' Only they never did. She was pulled into the cage with Lucifer, trapped and broken. Because of him. He could have stopped it. He could have done things right, but he didn't. He pushed and pushed.

                   What was he supposed to do? Everyone was suffering and breaking around him. Everything was falling apart and he couldn't fix it. No matter what he did or how hard he tried he couldn't fix any of them. No matter where he went or what he did there was just so much pain and suffering. Everywhere with everyone. Why did they want to preserve that? Why did they object to a life of peace and happiness? Why didn't anything work the way it was supposed to?

                   Their father never taught him how to heal hurts like these. He never taught him they were so unbearable, so hopeless. Of course, Raphael  never asked. He always had to ask if he wanted to know something. Their father never volunteered information to him once he was able to fly on his own, not that he ever did much before that. He always had to ask. And he didn't. Because he didn't understand.

                    Maybe there isn't a solution. Maybe Michael is just broken beyond repair. Maybe this is his punishment to forever see the most important angel to him broken beyond repair because of his own actions. Maybe he wasn't ressurrected after all. Maybe this is Hell. His own personal hell, where nothing ever gets better only worse and worse until... until never.

 

                     Babe lights down in the garden next to Rye as he gently treats the seared marks and bruises left by the cage on Hara's body.

                     "Are you okay?" She asks the librarian. Rye just glares at her, accusingly. "Where's Castiel?"

                     "Your shoddy work has started collapsing throughout heaven at the slightest touch. He's taking care of it."

                    "Is Alex okay? And Michael?" Hara asks, though he doesn't seem much happier with her either.

                    "Raphael took care of Alex. Michael... She's not doing so well. Whatever happened in the cage left her very weak, so if you could just let her rest and regain her strength. Keep the chatter down and arguments to a minimum."

                     "How did you convince Raphael to leave the abyss?" Hara looks up at her.

                     "He just needed to cool off a little that's all." Babe shrugs. A half truth. She honestly doesn't know, though she feels maybe the begging for help and the mess she made of it combined with actual tears are probably what did it. He really is just a big old softie at heart after all. "Do you want me to take you back to Saul?"

                     "He's not going anywhere right now." Rye snaps. "You know how weak he is without his wings. He needs to rest and regain his strength as well. Not to mention how badly he was damaged. And none of that was at all necessary. How could you have done this? Shoving him in there like that? What were you possibly thinking? You could have killed him!" Rye snaps. "You haven't changed at all. You're still as thoughtless chaotic and destructive as you ever were. What kind of leader would... you're not a leader though, are you? You're just a selfish coward who doesn't care who she hurts. Just go away will you? So I can finish fixing this." he turns back to Hara, ignoring his younger brother's reproachful look.  Hara is too nice, too forgiving. There's no excuse for Gabriel risking him in such a stupid way.

                     "Is there anything I can do to..."

                     "The only thing you've ever done worth anything was leave!"

                     "Rye, don't say that!" Hara speaks up but it's too late, Gabriel is gone. "Why would you say that? You know that's not true."

                     "It feels true."

                     "That's not the same thing." Hara turns away and starts praying for his big sister to come back, but there's only silence.

 

                    "What do you think?" Sam looks across the table hopefully, as Dean looks over the plans.

                    "Man, this is really detailed."

                    "Babe and I worked on it a lot when I was in the hospital. She even got me this architectural program and we designed pretty much the whole town. Obviously we can't do it all right away, but it's planned so we can start small and add on."

                    "I don't remember her getting you an architectural program." Dean looks up. "I'm pretty sure you would have told me."

                    "Oh, the program was last week." Sam looks over the specs for the day care. "We worked on it in between."

                    "In between wh.. nevermind." Dean catches himself when Sam grins. "You're really serious about this."

                    "I am."

                    "Hunters families and vessel's families." Dean looks over the set up. It's nice, centralized, easily defensible. The roads are designed as a giant protective circle. there's even a plan for demon traps made of tile.

                    "Yeah." Sam carefuly watches Dean's expression. He doesn't look too thrilled, but he doesn't look dismissive either.

                    "I have no idea how we're going to afford this, Sam. Credit fraud and gambling... it's fine when it's just us, when we're moving around, but this is stationary. And so involved. How will we avoid attention from the authorities? They're going to think we're some sort of militia or sick doomsday cult."

                    "Well, maybe, but if we have angels around they can help us control what investigators remember about it and for the armory and pantry and the more suspect features, there are wards and spells to hide things. Do you remember Sinclair?"

                    "Yeah, the crazy man of letters who tries to collect me. Families shouldn't have to deal with all this, though. Moving, training, uprooting everything just because one of them starts hunting or hosts an angel." Dean shakes his head.

                    "And hunters and vessels shouldn't have to sacrifice everything to try and protect the ones they love and save the world. Especially when there's no really protection at all in leaving them ignorant and unprepared." Sam points out. "We're not kidnapping people and forcing them to come here. We're just providing options. Better ones than abandoning their children and families or dragging them off on the road with them."

                    "Right." Dean goes quiet and looks at nothing on the table for a moment. "She doesn't have many good options, does she?"

                    "You mean Krissy? No. Honestly an abortion is probably the most sensible choice for everyone involved." Sam sighs. Dean just stares dumbfounded at his sensitive empathic little brother. "What?"

                     "I can't believe you just said that."

                     "C'mon, Dean, you know I'm pro choice. You are, too, aren't you?"  

                     "Well, yeah, but... this is Krissy we're talking about. She's a good intelligent generally responsible young woman. She deserves a family and a normal life." Dean explains.

                     "Yes, she is and she does and she can't have that right now. The father is a greed god, Dean. She has no training to do anything but hunt, she's too responsible and smart to think she's in anywhere close to a good place to have a child right now.  And weren't you saying that children shouldn't have to live this kind of life?" Sam challenges.

                      "Yeah, but that doesn't translate to shouldn't live at all. You know what, it doesn't matter what we think. It's her choice. Whether she has it or not, she probably won't be keeping it anyways. Thanatos will probably want to raise it himself. Though I'd really hate for it to grow up as fucked up as it's uncle. Wouldn't that just be some bullshit, Krissy's child having to be hunted one day?"

                      "If we get this thing up and running maybe she can keep it though." Sam's response elicits a confused expression from his brother. "Just because I think an abortion is the best option doesn't mean I don't want her to have more than one. If she decides to have the baby and to keep it or whatever she ultimately decides, I want us to have as much in place as possible to help her do what she feels is right. That's what pro-choice is, supporting every possible decision a person can make including abortion in whatever way you can."

                      "So, definitely set up the childcare first, then." Dean flips through the binder. Sam smiles and nods.

                      "I'm glad you agree with me on this. I was a little nervous about talking to you about this." He confesses, a little sheepishly.

                      "Really? Why?"

                      "Well, we won't be able to hunt while we're setting this up." Sam says cautiously. "Not for a while, or at least not both of us. And... it is my project."

                      "We wouldn't go out looking of course, but if there's an emergency, I don't see why we should igno.."Dean starts

                      "Don't mind me." Babe pops in putting her hands on Sam's shoulders. "I'm just here to borrow a cup of Sam." They both disappear without another word.

                      "That's more than a cup!" Dean yells after him and just shakes his head, turning back to the plans. It's pretty good but there are a few places he could make some minor improvements.

                        

                      "We were kind of in the middle of an important conversation." Sam admonishes his fiancee as she takes him to her little love nest, completely negating the impact by kissing her. There's a heart shaped bed which is still a bit of a mess from the tickle fight they ended with last time.

                      "Yeah, it's kind of hard to shut him up, isn't it?" Babe grabs one of the long candy ropes covered in nerds from the 'bouquet' on the table, and starts to pavce. "So we got Michael out."

                      "How is she?"

                      "Bad, very bad."

                      "Is she... violent bad?"

                      "Worse, she's.... still."

                      "Still?" Sam asks for clarification as he's not sure how that's worse than mindlessly violent.

                      "It's... it's just wrong. You see this?" Babe holds out her hand and a flame lights up just above it.  "It's not still. It's never still. Michael, even when she's not moving, she's moving."

                      "Like you?" Sam's question makes Babe raise her eyebrow. Even suggesting she and Michael are in any way similar is just beyond comprehension.

                      "What are you talking about? I sit still. I can be still." She paces restlessly.

                      "No, you can't. You weren't even still when you slept, little miss fidgety. You're always moving or tapping your fingers, jiggling your foot. I'm fairly sure if you look like you're still at all you're rustling your feathers in the veil like you did in the abyss." His eerily accurate assessment is only slightly annoying.

                      "It's not the same. Trust me Michael and I have absolutely nothing in common at all.  But even When Alex took her hand she wouldn't move or speak more than a few words. She didn't even try to get out of the cage on her own, even after that.

                      "Alex? Alex was in the cage with Michael? You put her in the cage?" Sam stands up. "Where is she? Are you alright?"

                      "Yes, Raphael took care of her once we got her out."

                      "How could you put her in there? Take me to her. Right now." He looks positively furious, but Babe persists in trying to just talk him out of being upset.

                      "Sam, she's fine. Lucifer wasn't there. Michael didn't do anything to her... she..."

                      "Lucifer was not the worst thing about the cage, Gabrielle." Sam struggles to control his voice. "Take me to her. Now."

                      "Okay." Babe gives in and brings them to Alex's apartment.

                      "The hallway would have been fine." Sam looks around the empty main room. "Alex? Are you here?"

                      "Nosy neighbors.  and she might still be asleep." Babe starts over to the bedroom door. "Alex!"

                      "Hold on." They hear from the bedroom and Alex comes out, rubbing her tired eyes. Her clothes still smell slightly of brimstone. "Ughh, is that me? I need a shower." She mumbles and looks up, turning a little red. "Sam?"

                       "Are you alright?" He's instantly beside her, his hands on his arms.

                       "Um, I'm okay." She turns a little redder.

                        "Are you sure?"

                       "She's fine. She's not even scarred."  Babe gestures to her. Alex looks down at her hand.

                        "It wasn't that kind of fire..."

                       "I mean underneath. Not that either of you can see." Babe frowns. "I told you not to touch him, didn't I? Didn't I tell you it would hurt? Did you think I was exaggerating?"

                        "No. But he needed it." Alex hugs her arms to her chest. "Is he alright? Where is he?"

                        "His room in heaven, getting some of his strength back." Babe rubs the back of her neck and looks around. The place is ridiculously empty. She'll have to help Alex pick out furniture before she starts counseling Michael.

                        "You should go be with him, Bree. He needs you." Alex urges but this gets a derisive snort from the angel.

                        "No, trust me. Michael does not need me. At all. She has her special little guy. She'll be fine. I'll have her come down as soon as she's well enough. I don't know why she's so weak, but Raphael will make sure she's okay physically."

                        "You should go be with her, Babe." Sam touches her shoulder. "You know she'll be glad to see you again."

                        "Yeah, right. Like your father was so proud of you for getting that scholarship to Princeton."

                        "She thought you were dead. And you're alive. It's a little different."

                        "Yes. It is different. You hadn't actually done anything wrong. I did everything wrong all the time. I still do. So just butt out!" She dissappears. Sam sighs and rubs his eyes.

                         "Need a ride back to the bunker? I can borrow Jodie's car I think." Alex offers.

                         "No. I'll call Cas in a bit. And she might remember she wanted to talk to me and come back. Are you sure you're alright?" He turns back to the tired young woman.

                        "Better now that I'm not here. It kind of... creeps in on you doesn't it?"

                        "Kind of. Yeah." Sam looks around at the boxes. "Want some help unpacking while I wait?"

                        "Sure, thanks. just... let me take a shower first." Alex points back to the bathroom. "I kind of reek like hell. Literally." When Sam nods she grabs a few things from her room and retreats to the bathroom.h

                        

                     

                     


	9. Dog's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krissy vamps it up.  
> Saul looses his cool.  
> Claire to the rescue.  
> Joe is an even bigger asshole than previously thought.

             "It's not that funny." Krissy crosses her arms as Rhys laughs so hard he has to hold onto the throne of bones so he doesn't fall off and choke himself on the ribbon. "It hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if I have a beak print permanently etched in my spine."

              "That is the most absurd bundle of nonsense, I have ever hears in my life." The were-preist says cooly. Rhys nods emphatically.

              "I told you it would sound fake." Krissy holds out her cuffed hands.

              "There is something different about that child within you, Something extra. Until you decide to tell me what it is, your freind will suffer. Cletus, teach them what we do to those who are uncooperative."

               "Your name is Cletus?" Krissy laughs at the were who moves towards Saul who scrambles around to the back of the throne, wedging himself between it and the wall.

                "It's greek. It means calling forth, summoned. It was given to me because I fight like a demon." The were, obviously a bit more sensitive to his name than a person his age should still be retorts.

                 "With lies trickery and the slick charm of a used car salesmen?" Krissy gives him a skeptical look. "Not many people would brag about that." She tries to supress a smile an half sings. "But then again some folk'll." Saul gives her a deadly glare at this, though Rhys can barely contain his amusement. When Krissy whistles the second half, he starts laughing all over again. Saul reaches up to try and until the ribbon and Cletus lunges for him.

                  "It's a demi-god!" Saul yells just as Rhys reaches out and grabs the were by the back of the neck, digging in his fingers around the his spine. The were priest looks back and forth from Krissy who gives a sheepish smile to Rhys who looks at him steadily in the eyes.

                 "Let her come to me." Rhys voice is low and almost frightening. "Or I rip his spine from his body." The preist smiles and motions for Krissy to go to him. The other were's around the walls draw to attention, the few that had started forwards, step back. "Come on, Krissy. Come here." Krissy slowly walks over to him, sitting down at his feet. Rhys tightens his grip causing a loud snap and hurls the were across the room. Krissy can see his broken spine peeking out from the skin where he lays.. Rhys's fingers are bloody,

                "Hey, Rhys. You look uncomfortable as all Hell."

                "I am." He gives a petulant scowl. "Give me your hands, sweetie." She holds her hands up and he grabs and snaps the chains between the cuffs.

                "Thanks. Need some help getting your clothes off?" She offers.

                 "Please." He gives her the puppy eyes. "They're not even tailored."

                 "Seriously?" Saul's voice cracks as he stays behind the chair of bones. "What is wrong with you people? There is a time and place for these things!"

                 "A demi-god." The preist smiles, ignoring the dead were on the floor.  Rhys just looks at him and licks the blood off his fingers as Krissy unbuttons his shirt. "I will send in some food and a blanket for the mother. If she attempts to escape break the human male's leg."

                  "You okay, Saul?" Krissy checks in with him.

                  "I did not sign on to be your whipping boy!" He sounds a bit hysterical.

                  "It's okay, Saul." She sooths him.

                  "It's not okay! None of this is okay! We're going to die in here! I'm going to die! I'm going to be eaten! I don't want to be eaten! I want to die in the presidential suite of the bellagio under several young professional women a quarter my age, drunk off my ass and hopelessly in dept to a loan shark named vincent who'll probably be killed if I die without paying him, because fuck Vinnie!"

                   "My kind of guy." Rhys grins.

                    "A pedophile? A quarter of your age is what, six?" Krissy teases him, but Saul is not in the mood.

                    "OBVIOUSLY I WANT TO BE OBSCENELY OLD AT THE TIME!"

                    "Ah, I can breathe again." Rhys gives a sigh of relief as she gets his shirt off.

                    "You're all sweaty. Are you okay?"

                    "I run hot. Heck of a metabolism." Rhys shrugs. Krissy just wipes his torso off with the cheap cotton shirt.

                    "And here I thought you were just a shameless exhibitionist."

                    "That too."

                    "THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR FLIRTING!"

                    "No, it's the time for prayer." Krissy reaches up to try and undo the ribbon. She hasn't seen any angel warding around so hopefully they can find them fairly easily. She's not sure what effect the sight of an angel will have on were's but it can't be beneficial. "Right. Okay... crap!" She fumbles with it. the guards don't seem to concerned with her attempts.

                    "It won't untie. Only one of the aesir can untie it. And dad doesn't count." Rhys sighs.

                    "So why did, they tie you up and not say... worship you as their god? Which they consider you."

                    "They think the aesir enchanted me into a child like state so as to forstall my boundless hunger and violent rage which when unleashed will lead to Ragnarok." He grumbles. "Though if it wasn't part of the prophecy I'd gladly eat my grandfather for coming up with ragnarok in the first damn place. I just can't get away from it, can I?"  He sounds so mournful and mutters something in old norse. Krissy just pats his chest in sympathy.

                   "I'll take off the pants but your sweaty balls are staying covered." She takes off the cheap belt. "This floor is so uncomfortable. Mind if I sit in your lap, big daddy?" She smacks him a kiss as she helps him shimmy out of the jeans. " Huh, boxer breifs. I don't know why, but I kind of pictured you as a tidy whitey kind of guy. You know when you wore any thing at all."

                    "Less fabric. And I lost my thong." He winks at her with a grin. "So, aiskling, you're pregnant are you? You should have told me." Hopefully he's just playing along with the inadvertant deception and isn't just being a flirt.  

                    "I just found out." She shrugs. "Hey, do you remember that wild party?" Krissy straddles his lap, putting her arms around his neck.

                    "Which one?"

                    "The one on the banks of the acheron. I was hosting. You were monopolizing the orgy tent. I'm uh, wearing the panty set."

                    "Oh?" Rhys perks up with interest as she presses her right inner thigh against his hip, making the handle of the knife dig into him. "With the garter Claire told my sister about? She thought the whole thing was hilarious." he explains

                    "She would. But yeah, that thing goes with anything." she accents the anything and goes to kiss him but stops. "Woof, dog breath. Uggh, this is why I'm a cat person."

                    "You shut your mouth." He smacks her butt. "They only gave me deer or humans to eat."

                    "Please tell me you didn't eat the humans." Krissy begs.

                    "Ew, no. Omnivores taste disgusting." He wrinkles his nose in disgust. Krissy just gives him a steady look. "No, no, I won't even eat veans. Cross my heart." he gives a teasing smile.

                    "Man, you really take after your father don't you."Krissy rolls her eyes at his bad joke.

                    "I know. It's weird, right? Seeing as he's not even actually my father. But you know, nurture vs nature and all that. He was a stay at home dad after all." Rhys shrugs.

                    "Really?"

                    "Yeah. What do you think all those myths saying he ate my mother's heart, birthed us and became a woman for twelve years was about? It was an insulting metaphor. Maybe not so insulting since he's insisting he's actually a woman and always has been, but I'm fairly sure that's just another joke of his. It's really hard to tell. But the ones that last as long as this one seems to be, do not generally end well."

                    "Oh, what about you? Do you plan on being a stay at home dad?" Krissy runs her finger down his chest.

                    "Shhushh. Don't wake the baby."

                    "Are you seriously fooling around?" Saul looks back as Krissy's shirt lands on his head behind the throne. "On a throne of human bone? Oh, God. I swear if I get out of this alive I'm going back to church and getting a real job even if I have to become a... a nanny or maid or something. I don't care."

                    "You're making Hara look like a badass, Saul." Krissy scolds him. "Now, hush, you're throwing off our groove."

                    "You need to go back to church, too, woman. Now close your eyes and pray with me." He says as there's a slight sharp noise that makes the were's wince. "Wouldn't hurt if you did it too, wolf boy."Saul snaps.

                      "Why would a pagan..." Rhys pauses, his hands down Krissy's pants an inch away from the small dagger. Krissy quickly closes her eyes and tries to cover Rhys' with her hands.

                      "Yes, damn it! Praying like hell wasn't invitation enough?" Saul shouts and a blinding light streaks through the room, visible even behind their closed eyelids. Rhys grabs the dagger, drawing it quickly but carefully out of the small sheath and cuts the ribbon from his neck.

                      "Ah haha!" He lets out a deadly laugh and hands the knife back to Krissy, who slides off his lap, moving under the altar as he turns into an enormous wolf. Saul, possessed by an angel decidedly more badass than Hara, if only for the fact that he has his blade, blasts through half the wolves. Bullets start to fly. Rhys gives a whimper as one hits him, but the others either don't hit or don't hurt.

                       "Krissy." The angel looks under the altar.

                       "Hey... you." She gives him the wink and the gun, though even that makes her dizzy.

                       "It's Zachariah, Rye. You're injured." he looks worried. "Don't move." He crawls underneath with her and starts whispering in enochian while looking her over. After a minute he nods and puts his fingers to her forhead.

                       "Okay?"

                       "My apologies. I'm not a pregnancy specialist. It makes me nervous. Fortunately it was just a simple concussion."

                       "Okay. Thanks."

                       "But he looks like he'll be a healthy well shapen boy, and you're a very healthy woman with good spreadable hips, so it shouldn't be a difficult birth." he reassures her. Krissy just stares at him a moment.

                       "How.. how do you know it's a boy?"

                       "Chromosomes. They're boy blueprints. So it's a pretty good chance it'll be a boy when it's done."

                       "There's a chance it won't be?"

                       "It happens."

                       "Huh." Krissy looks down at the floor. "No birth defects or diseases or anything like that?"

                       "Not so far, not in the blueprints."

                       "I see. Well, that's good to know." She rests her head on her arm trying to process the information. Rhys pokes his wolfy head under to lick her cheek and flips the altar over into the bone throne breaking both of them with the force of the impact. "Good boy..." She scratches his chest and then his stomach when he flops over to receive his praise. "Who's my wittle destroyer of worlds? You are, yes, you are."

                       "The wolf has bullet wounds." Rye points out dryly. "Several of them." Rhys snorts and twists into his naked self, dropping bloody bullets in the floor as he does so.

                       "Ah, by Odin's fatty corpuscle, I'm starving." he puts a hand to his stomach which growls as if on cue. "Hold on, I think there's some jerky in the next building. Wait here while I kill a path." Rhys gets to his feet and heads to the door. Krissy and Rye get to their feet and hold their blades ready as there are mores sounds of gunshots as well as a familiar snapping and growling in a sort of three part harmony. "Yeah!" Rhys kiks the door open. "Spot! My girl!" He leaps out changing back into a wolf.

                       "Who the hell is Spot?" Krissy makes a face and slowly makes her way to the door.

                       "Stay here. I promised Harahel I would protect you." Rye grabs her arm. Krissy just stares pointedly at his hand until he lets go.

                       "You want to protect me, then you're coming with me, not keeping me here." Krissy motions to the door. There's a crash like thunder and a smashed skull flies through the door. "Uch... brains." She feels slightly nauseous, which is odd as that kind of gore hasn't made her feel queasy in a long time. "Hey, get Saul out of here, would you? I'm good." She looks around the hall at the decapatated were bodies and their mutilated weapons. Were's with machine guns, talk about overkill. Did they leave any of them intact though? Jesus. Well, the dagger will work a few times. She can kill one outside and take his weapon. When she walks outside there's a giant melee of were's fighting Thor, Rhys, Claire, and Cerberus as well.

                        "Oh, right. Spot." She laughs. "Cerberus means spotted." She breifly explains to Rye.

                        "Krissy!" Joe runs over pulling her back into the temple and ineffectually bars the broken door. "We have to get out of here."

                        "No. We have to go help my partner kill some weres." She goes to unbar the door.

                        "No!" Joe grabs her and pulls her away.

                        "Excuse me." Rye puts his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Remove your hands from my brother's pregnant human."

                        "My name is Krissy, remember?" She elbows Joe in the stomach and moves away as he lets go. "Claire is out there so back the fuck off."

                        "Another angel, huh?" Joe looks nervously at Rye. "Okay, um, anger? We need to get Krissy out of here. Asap."

                        "Not without her permission." Rye narrows his eyes suspiciously at the man. "Who is this?"

                        "This is Joe the asshole. Joe this is Rye the angel. Angel, asshole, Asshole, angel. We good now?" She unbars the door and runs out to jump on the back of a were who's raising his clawas to swipe at Thor who's occupied with two others. "T-man!" She pulls the were's head by back his ponytail, using her body weight. "Smash him!" The were reaches back to grab at Krissy's arms as Thor swings his hammer and removes the were's face. Krissy drops off, though it's claws have reached and scratched her cheek.  
                        "Krissy!" Claire tosses her a gun. A few more shots and Cerberus and Rhys tearing the heads off the fleeing weres and the battle is over. The open space is littered with bodies, was too many of them sans head.

                         "Pleasure fighting with you again, Novak." Thor slaps Claire on the back as she stops to take a breath. Claire just grins and makes her way to Krissy.

                         "You..." She points at her as she draws closer. "Idiot...." Claire embraces her partner. "I swear to god, Kris!"

                         "I didn't suddenly become an incompetent invalid once the stork shoved a soul into my womb you know." Krissy grumbles, returning the hug.

                         "So, can I assume from your reckless and stupid choice of hunting while pregnant that you decided on an abortion? Or am I going to have to call child services the second you give birth?"

                         "Krissy!" She turns to see Thanatos run over from the other side of Cerberus.

                         "Nat?" Krissy steps back a bit astonished.

                         "How'd you think we got Cerberus. The old girls a decent tracker." Claire moves out of the way  and looks over the mass of bodies. "Ugh... you know, lets just burn the whole mountain down."

                          "You can't burn the bodies here! This is above a coal mine. You'll start a never ending underground fire." Joe points out. "The whole cult wouldn't do as much damage in a hundred years!"

                          "Then what the hell do we do with all these bo..." Claire stops and winces at a wet crunching sound. They turn to look at Cerebus who's greedily munching the dead bodies. "Well, that works. I doubt she'll eat all of them, though."

                          "They have families, Claire. With children." Joe looks at the bodies.

                          "Well then they shouldn't have been trying to enslave humanity, now should they?" Claire snaps.

                          "Wait..." Krissy goes to pick up a severed head. "Isn't... is this Eddie?"

                          "Who's Eddie?" Rye asks, grabbing Joe as he starts to back away.

                          "Joe's partner. the one who died in the library in georgia. Hara said he died.... What the hell is going on?" She turns to him.

                          "Krissy..." Thanatos stops her as she starts forwards, placing a hand on her stomach.

                          "Not now, Nat."

                          "When were you going to tell me?"

                          "I said NOT NOW!"

                          "I'd suggest you start talking Joseph." Claire walks over to him, bloody sword in hand, and places the tip under his chin. "Because I am in no fucking mood." Joe looks around at the gods and hunters surrounding him and then down at the head held in Krissy's hands

                          "Eddie got bitten on a hunt a while ago." Joe looks away. "We'd been looking for a cure, but found a community instead."

                          "Seriously? You joined a cult of were wolves trying to dominate humanity? What are you a fucking masochist?" Claire exclaims.

                          "What about you two?" He retorts. "Angels? Pagan gods for lovers? How is that any better?"

                          "They're not trying to destroy and subjugate us, you dick!" Krissy hurls the head away, making Joe wince. "We don't consort with beings who murder innocent people. Do you see the difference?"

                          "Joe." Claire moves closer, a dangerously friendly tone to her voice. "Did you betray my partner to this cult? You do not want to lie to me."

                          "No! It's not like that. It's.. they were supposed to take her and eat that Saul person. And... and use th blood of the son of odin to remove the enchantment of infantilization from their feirce warrior god, Fenris."

                           "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Thor absolutely looses it at their assessment of his nephew. Rhys just crosses his arms, looking even more annoyed than he did before.

                           "I was going to come with Thor after they took you, let him get taken, rescue you after they killed him, and pretend to kill them all after Rhys 'dies' in the attempt and rescue you. You weren't supposed to get hurt. At all." Joe looks over to Krissy. "Then they were going to move to a secret base further north until they were ready for Ragnarok which would be never since apparently Fenris is genuiniely like that."

                             "WHAT THE FUCK!" Krissy exclaims. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why would you.... what the fuck were you thinking?"

                             "I didn't know you were pregnant! Krissy, I swear, but I wouldn't have cared. We were good together..." Joe stops himself as Krissy's expression goes blank at his statement.

                             "You're kidding, right?" Claire puts her sword down. "You... Oh, I wish you weren't human right now. You'd probably tell on me if I just killed him anyway, wouldn't you." She looks to Rye.

                              "I'm not sure. I can't say I could live with the deception or not use the information to blackmail with you should I need to." The angel assesses the hunter, tightening his grip. "But then, he attempted to have my brother's vessel murdered. Perhaps it's something I should do myself."

                              "Thanatos," Claire addresses the god, not taking her eyes off of Joe. "Take Krissy to rest somewhere, would you? Rhys, start digging. Thor, if you could start gathering bodies.  You...  I don't know what to do with you... I really don't."  She addresses the traitorous hunter.

                              "I have a few ideas." Thanatos says darkly.

                              "I'm fine Claire." Krissy wearily protests, "I can help..." 

                              "No. You need to talk to your man and make some sort of decision because this is not okay."  Claire firmly commands her. Krissy just puts her hands on her hips and stares her partner down.

                             "Excuse me? Who the hell put you in charge? I'm not one of your little reapers, miss Novak. You don't get to order me around. We're partners. I'm not your fucking sidekick."

                             "No... you're right. I'm sorry." Claire covers her eyes. "I was afraid you'd die again. And I don't..."

                             "Oh, like you've never died." Krissy rolls her eyes.

                             "Not yet, no." Claire confesses.

                             "Ohhhh, so I have seniority then. Okay, noob. You stay and clean up. I'll go talk shop with Nat." Krissy pats her lover's butt. The greek god of death does not look happy at all.

                              "Just get out of here, Daphne. Before you get kidnapped again."

                              "Hey, four more kidnappings and I get a free jamba juice." Krissy protests making both Claire and Rhys grin.

                              "Krissy." Rye beckons her with his free hand and heals her new wounds when she comes over. "Please try not to get injured further." She just rolls her eyes and pats his arm, punching Joe in the solar plexus before going back to Thanatos. No one seems particularly concerned about this.

                               "Thanks, Rye.Tell Hara to get his butt back down here asap, will you?"

                               "Of course."

                               "Are you ready to talk now?"   Thanatos asks cooly. Krissy gives a quiet nod and lets him take her back to Hades. But instead of starting a fight, he just passionately kisses her. Grateful to avoid the discussion at least for a little while, Krissy responds in kind.


	10. Awkward conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael shows some compassion and gets greatly irritated in the process  
> Michael flees heaven  
> Alex and Raphael butt heads  
> Krissy and Thanatos have that talk

                     Harahel anxiously waits underneath the main tree in the garden. Saul seemed so terrified and Rye wouldn't take him down, insisting on going himself. It was probably better. Zachariah is a better fighter and a better healer, a better all around angel. He'll be much more able to help them than Hara could in pretty much any situation that could panic Saul.

                     "Harahel." He looks up as he hears his eldest brother say his name. It startles him for a moment, but Raphael knows the name of every angel at first glance. He always has. "Where are your wings?"

                     "I... Miti is keeping them safe for me." Hara can't look up at him.

                     "Have her bring them to you and I will reattatch them." Raphael stands before him. He can see the female vessel his brother's chosen again.

                     "You aways find vessels the prettiest shades of brown." Hara looks at him adoringly. "And since it's a girl you can wear the brightest most lovely colors. Are you thinking you'd rather be female, too? Is that why you chose a girl?"

                      "No. Gabriel simply wished us to be sisters. I saw no reason not to indulge her." Raphale tilts his head. "You prefer to be considered female?"

                      "I don't know. People seem to think it fits me better and if I'm female I can wear pretty colors and dresses and make up and decorate my body with jewels without people getting angry with me. Or is that just silly?"

                       "The entire concept of dividing interests into acceptable and unacceptable based solely on the gender of the person doing them is silly. You are not female, you are not male, you are an angel. Gender is arbitrary. There is absolutely no reason you shouldn't take the label you find most convenient for your desires and purposes." Raphael looks down at his younger sibling. "Am I correct in assuming you have still not recovered the blade you discarded all those Days ago?" He would of course remember that too, now that Harahel's been drawn back to his attention.

                       "Yes." Harahel looks meekly to his feet. "You are."

                       "It's to be expected. The earth has changed so much you are as likely to find it through happen stance as by any concentrated effort on your part. And you should not be without a blade." Raphael takes his hands from behind his body and presents Harahel with an angel blade. When Hara takes it, he notices the micah coating on the hilt. This is Nathaniel's blade. "Your sacrifice was never properly acknowledged. Not many angels were faced with the choice you were given. You've earned this."

                       He earned this? The blade of his favorite song. The fallen angel who meant everything to him. The weapon he used to kill it's owner when his library was threatened. Is it the honor of being given the weapon of a dead freind, or an honor as a trophy from a fallen enemy? Nathaniel was both and the thought of weilding his blade makes Hara sick. Before he can stop himself, he hurls it as far away from them as he can, across the empty garden.

                        Raphael just looks down at him in silent incredulous irritation until Harahel can't avoid his brother's eyes any longer.

                        "When Amitiel brings your wings to you, call for me." He says cooly and storms off back to the archangel's quarters. The angels that remain defy comprehension. Every single one of them, fickle and emotional, irrational and impulsive. It's as if their minds had been thrown into utter chaos. He' blame Gabriel but it had been starting long before he even knew she was still alive somewhere. No matter how often he was able to quash it and bring them back to peace, it always kept creeping up again. Especially in that broken seraph, Castiel. Let them have each other then. Let them suffer in choas and uncertainty. It's what they chose isn't it?  It's what they all chose.

                     When he returns to Michael's room, she's gone.

 

                    "I'm so sorry." Alex apologizes into the phone... "I... no, I wouldn't do that... I ... I just... forgot..." she winces as she says it and puts the noodles into the microwave. "No.... there was a family emergency and I lost track of time and... um... no, I understand... Really? How do you want me to make it up to you?" She turns around to get a napkin and jumps, dropping her phone as she sees Michael standing in her living room.

                     "You are real."

                     "Um, hold on...." Alex picks her phone up. "Hey, John,um, something's come up. No... you know what, I'll talk to you later on.... I really don't know. Bye." She hangs up. "Hi. I'd offer you a seat, but..." Alex motions to the empty apartment. "How are you feeling? Are you recharged already?"

                     "Why were you praying to me? Who are you and what do you want from me?" Michael sits down on the floor by the way, somehow still intimidating despite his exhaustion.

                     "I'm Alex Jones. I'm a friend of your sister Gabriel's. I was praying to you so you wouldn't feel so alone. And I just want you to get well and be happy and well adjusted, I guess." She walks over and sits across from him.

                      "Happy and well adjusted?" He says dryly.

                      "I'm a therapist. In training. kind of. I guess a peer counselor is more accurate. Did I already tell you this? I forget. Anyway. I'm still in school, but I do actually have experience counseling angels and a couple african gods. Those were kind of iffy results. Fueding brothers, one stole the other's inheritance. It got them to have peaceful family dinners and that's about it. Of course, I was kind of captive at the time, but I'm rambling."  Alex crosses her legs.

                      "Which angels?" Michael asks after a moment of thinking.

                      "Zuriel and Amitiel. Zuriel had a breakdown due to the disharmony in heaven and Amitiel lost then regained all her memories including memories of aiing in interrogating her siblings and what happened to them after. She's still not doing too well, but she's doing much better and will do better."

                      "How is she not doing well?"

                      "I can't really go into too much detail. Confidentiality and all that." Alex apologizes. "I wouldn't have said that much but they said I could tell you I counseled them."

                     "And Gabriel is alive."

                     "Yes. She got brought back, twice. She's okay now. So is Raphael." Alex looks at Michael who's looking at the floor not speaking or asking questions. "Lucifer... he died fighting the darkness with your father, who along with the darkness has not been seen since. The best theory is that he sacrificed himself to take her out and safeguard humanity and all of existence, but no one can remember."

                      "Are you certain he was fighting against the darkness?" Michael asks quietly.

                      "Yes. He was using Castiel as a vessel at the time. He did make your father apologize to him first, though."

                      "That sounds like him." There's the faintest ghost of a smile as he says it. "How do you use another angel as a vessel?"

                      "I don't know. Everything in incredibly weird. Are you okay?" she reaches over to touch his hand, releived when it's simply warm, without burning searing pain.

                     "Why are you asking if I'm okay again?"

                     "Because loosing your father and brother are painful events."

                     "My father abandoned me a long time ago.  Now I just know for certain he's never coming back." He almost looks at his hand as Alex gives it a comforting squeeze. "He died heroically. For love. I'm glad of that."

                     "Well, your brother may have hated humanity but he loved his father and I'm pretty sure he liked some other parts of creation, too. At least not enough to want everything destroyed." Alex pats his hand and takes hers back. Michael just looks at her, surprised at her statement.

                      "How did you know I was talking about Lucifer and not my father?"

                      "Because I know what it's like to have family that could be called monsters. And to still love them and yet have to oppose them even to their deaths. I don't know if anyone ever thanked you for that. For standing up and opposing him, for us. So thank you. I can only imagine how hard it was for you." Her words affect him like nothing else she's said yet and he clearly has to work not to fall apart.

                       "You think I did the right thing?" He challenges.

                       "I think you were doing the wrong thing for the right reason and that's the next best thing. And at great personal cost to yourself and I think that should be appreciated."

                       "An A for effort." Michael gives a wry grin and looks out the window. "Only results matter, Alex. not effort."

                       "That's not true."

                       "You're young. You'll learn." she's sure he doesn't mean to sound so condescending, but it still irritates her as much as the affectionate pat on the head that accompanies his statement. The microwave beeps so Alex gets up and goes to get her noodles.

                       "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm starving. Are you hungry? Or just... want something? Not that I have anything  I have clam sauce if you like spagghetti and I know Bree likes sweet stuff. I have a couple twizz...lers..." Alex opens the cabinet and sighs. "Had a couple. Dammit Bree, I don't even like tootsie rolls. Do you like tootsie rolls?" She asks as her twizzlers have been eaten and replaced with an equivalent amount of tootsie rolls. 

                       "I don't need to eat and have no desire to eat. I appreciate the offer, though."     

                       "Michael" Raphael appears as Alex gets her form.  "Are you alright?" What are you doing here?" She turns to see a young black woman in a very professional pants suit kneeling down before the archangel.

                        "Hello?" Alex steps forwards. The woman looks back at her wit an incredibly unfreindly glare.

                        "How did you bring her here?" Raphael demands. Michael says something quietly in enochian eliciting a barely concealed eyeroll from him. "Him here." He corrects himself.

                        "I didn't? And you are..."

                        "Raphael. I'm taking him back to heaven. Do not interfere with his recovery again."

                        "I'm not returning to heaven." Michael says quietly. "I don't belong there anymore." Raphael looks absolutely bewildered by this and is at a loss as to how to respond short of the unthinkable direct contradiction.

                         "Bree's actually set up her studio for you in case you didn't feel ready for that." Alex informs them. "It's right downstairs. It's protected and warded. If you wanted to see it, I have the key." Another unfreindly glare.

                          "Is she there?" Michael asks, uncertainly, maybe a bit hopefully. Alex isn't sure.

                          "I don't know. I can ask her to meet you there." Alex takes her phone back out of her pocket.

                          "She has a phone?"

                          "Yeah. Prayer's kind of one way street for us humans. hey, Bree... No, I'm fine. yeah. No he got a ride home a few hours ago with your brother... Yeah, Michael's here. Would you like to show him the apartment?... Your apartment. There's nothing in my apartment but my air mattress and I hardly think that would be appropriate.... what could possible be more im... oh shit! He what?.... No... Oh jesus, is he okay?... good. Just ... remember that you can't kill him, okay?... You know what I mean, Bree... No, I know. yeah that's a big problem. Um, do you want to ta...ah, okay?" Alex looks at her phone. "She hung up. Im, there's kind of a family emergengcy. Her son was kidnapped by a werewolf cult, it's..."

                          "She has a son!" Michael looks absolutely horrified.

                          "No. Foster son. He's... it's... it's complicated. I'll let her tell you about that whole situation." Alex taps her phone in her hand, then stops and looks at the time. "Shit!... I have a job interview like now, so help yourself to anything in the apartment. I'll leave the key on the counter. Bree's apartment is the next floor down. it's the one with the 'Casa Neurotica' sign, shaped like a straight jacket hanging on the door. I forget the apartment number but they've all fallen off the doors anyways. Unless, I mean, unless you need me to stay..."

                          "We don't." Raphael says curtly. Michael just shakes his head.

                           "Okay. I'll be back in a couple hours." Alex grabs her jacket and purse and races out the door. Raphael waits for her to come back in for her shoes before resuming his conversation with his sibling.

                           "This is who you came to." Raphael comments snidely, not a little hurt in his voice. "An infant who forgets her shoes and important meetings."

                           "She came for me in the cage. I wanted to understand why."

                           "I came for you too."

                           "You're my brother, you love me. I'm nothing to her but she reached out to me anyway. She thinks I was wrong but thanked me anyway. Nobody's ever thanked me for anything before, much less for what they considered a well intentioned mistake." Michael looks thoughtful and looks aside,

                           "You still need to recover, Michael. You're so weak... what happened?" Raphael pushes aside the pain and discomfort caused by his elder siblings statement, but Michael lapses into unresponsive silence again, shutting down completely at the mention of the cage.  Soon, though, the call from Harahel arrives. Amitiel's brought his wings. "I promised to heal one of our brothers. i'll be back shortly...." he informs Michael, feeling both reluctant and desperate to leave her side. "Come back with me." But there's still no response.

  

                          "When were you going to tell me?" Thanatos brushes one of Krissy's curls away from her face as they lie together in his new cushioned bed, a vast improvement from the flat funereal slab he had previously.

                           "When I decided what to do. I just found out, Nat."

                           "What's to decide? We'll marry as soon as possible. I'll obtain you a house near a hospice so I can come and go freely. I know giving up hunting will be difficult for you, but i swear I will keep you both safe and happy." he kisses her cheeks.

                           "I'm not marrying you, Nat." She sits up. "I'm not giving up hunting, either. It's who I am."

                           "Don't be foolish." he gently chides her. "Our child deserves a name and a mother, a stable family, to be well provided for, to be safe."

                           "I agree." Krissy takes a breath.  "If I keep the pregnancy."

                           "You... would destroy my child?" Thanatos sounds both hurt and heartbroken at the very possibility. Krissy can't even look him in the eye.

                           "I don't know. I haven't decided. I could murder Claire for telling you. I only just got hara to understand he shouldn't blab it to everybody. Whether I have the baby or not, though, I'm not marrying you. If I have it, I'll have to give it away."

                            "We can get a wet nurse if you insist.... why won't you marry me? Do you think I can't provide for you? I'm a god. I have access to countless treasures and offerings. Do you still think I don't love you? That I wouldn't be good to you?" He places a hand on her cheek.

                            "None of that matters. I can provide for myself. And I know you do. But I don't love you, Nat. I don't want to be your wife. I don't want to be tied to you for ever because of this child, either. I don't want to bring a child into this life, but I still don't know." Thanatos looks away and doesn't say anything for the longest time. "Nat?"

                            "Why don't you love me?"

                            "I don't know. I just... don't..."

                            "You think so badly of me that you'd kill an innocent child just to avoid any ties to me?"

                             "No that's not what I'm saying."

                            "Isn't it?" he gets to his feet. "Get dressed. I'll take you... well, you don't have a home, do you? So I'll take you as near as I can to where you wish to go."

                            "Conrad Springs, Kansas." Krissy leans over the side of the bed and picks up her clothes from the floor.

                            "Why would you give yourself to me if you didn't love me?" The plaintive question hurts Krissy's heart.

                            "Because you're handsome and kind and cared for me and I... I don't know. I'm sorry. I never told you I loved you. I never lied to you." But she knows as she says it that it's cold comfort. She didn't say it but she let herself pretend. That she loved him, that she could love him. That it didn't matter. "I'm sorry, Nat."

                            "I could make you marry me." He leans on his desk, not looking at her. "I could keep you here, force you to bear my child. My brother would help me. I don't have to... to just accept any of this."

                            "You could try." Krissy says cooly. "It would not end well for either of you. And I still wouldn't love you. I wouldn't even like you anymore."

                            "I know." Thanatos lowers his head. "Where in Conrad Springs?"

                            "Wherever. I need some time alone to think." She shrugs, pulling on her boots.

                            "Very well." he puts an arm around her waist when she finishes and takes her to a small house. "The woman inside has just had a mild seizure and is choking on a grape. You can probably save her." he nods to the door. Krissy smiles and goes to test the door. She can see the woman on the kitchen floor turning blue, and breaks the window pane, reaching in to unlock and open the door, quickly running to the woman to perform the heimlich. When the grape pops out and she's breathing comfortably again, Krissy calls for an ambulance.

                             "Thank you, Nat. You're a good man." Krissy looks back as he walks over to them.

                             "Krissy... I will do or not do anything you require of me if only you'll have this baby. I swear it by everything I am, on olympus, on hades... on everything." he pleads.

                             "I'll... take that into consideration." Is all Krissy can say. Thanatos leaves as the woman starts to come around. "Hey. Sorry to intrude, but I was lost and came to see if I could use your bathroom and saw you fall through the window. I've called an ambulance. Oh, wow, here it comes." She looks back as a firetruck pulls up in front. Hopefully the woman won't have her arrested.

                    


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire visits Hel  
> Alex talks with Michael,  
> Raphael voices his opinion  
> Saul feels the slow stirrings of conscience

            "Thank you." Hel kisses Claire as she and Rhys enter the halls of Helheim.

            "Thank Krissy, when she gets back from seeing her greek boy toy. It was her knife that destroyed the ribbon." Claire rests her head against Hel's shoulder. There are advantages to having a ridiculously tall girlfriend and most of them involve snuggling. "I am exhausted."

             "You can rest in my chambers. Where's Thor?"

             "He lost a bet and has to guard some mortal." Rhys snorts. "He's in a casino, getting drunk and vetting prostitutes. Hara's vessel is even more pathetic then the angelic librarian usually possessing him."

             "Hey, back off Hara. He's a sweetheart. We have all the badasses we need already." Claire scolds him. "How the hell did they get you anyways?"

             "Honey trap. With blindfolds and bondage play. I am so hungry." he lunges to the table and grabs an entire roast duck. "Mmmm. Oh, yeah, That's the stuff." Rhys groans and plops down on his pile of cushions. "So, the cult is taken care of. I'm pretty sure. The badass angel took the kiddies and hunter to that preist an his daughter and son in law that... mmmmm... were at the winchesters that time when everyone was dead or dying...."

             "You're going to have to narrow it down a bit more than that." Claire says dryly. Rhys snickers and nods.

             "You know at the bunker. I forget their names but they're good people. I don't mind them calling themselves wolves, though I don't get how you get were wolf out of weird eyes and overgrown nails and teeth. It's like some cheap horror flick that cant afford real makeup."

             "We had to make sure the cult's children got to Garth and his family." Claire explains a little further. "Zuriel wiped some memories so we didn't have to kill anyone else, which was nice. We had to decide on what to do with that traitor Joe. We ended up just letting Garth decide what to do. I think he's spreading word about what Joe did among the hunter community and he'll just be let go and ostracized. Which is not fucking enough, but I passed the buck so... I'll deal. But I'm fucking him up if he even thinks of going near Krissy again. Uggh, I just want to lie down and not get up until next year." Claire sighs. "Join me?" Hel just kisses the top of her forehead in that way she does that reminds her that a queen has different hours than a hunter. "Ah well, just thought I'd ask."

              "You know if you're hungry you'd better get something before I turn back and just wreck this shit." Rhys oh so charmingly states, his mouth full as he talks. Claire's surprised she can understand him.

               "Fenrisulf, will you at least not talk with your mouth open?" Hel scolds him. In the logic of little brother's everywhere he complies by chewing loudly with his mouth as open as possible.

               "And you want us to let you at my sis... oh, fuck." Claire groans. "I was going to help Alex get some furniture. And I have to work on my car and am supposed to work with Death to try and give Billie incentive to come back to the land of the living. Crap. How do you flirt with Death? You know, more than I do already."

                "Take up smoking?"  Rhys suggests.

                "I said flirt not start picking out baby names, Jesus." Claire rolls her eyes. "I'm going to lie down, honey. Thank you for letting me use your rooms." She gives Hel a kiss and goes back to the goddesses quarters to lie down. Rhys nods his head from his sister to her departing lover. Hel just ignores him and goes back to consulting with Hjorprimul.

                "Oh for goodness sake, Hela. Go talk to her. It's the perfect time. Her partner's pregnant. She might be open to a career change. And she's sleepy so even though she'll have to think about it, or may not even remember it'll get in there and germinate. Ooo, whisper it in her ear as she's sleeping. Maybe she'll even think it's her idea." he shakes his finger excitedly.

                "I will talk to her when she's awake and rested. And what have I told you about nudity in my halls?"

                "I'm wearing shorts." Rhys protests looking down at his boxer breifs. Hel just gives him a steady look. "Oh, fine, just give me a minute, I'm drained." he grumbles and works on finishing the chicken. He'll sighs and snaps her fingers, covering his body ina grey jumpsuit. "You're so impatient."

                "That's not true. I've been waiting thousands of years for you to  grow up and show some semblance of maturity." Hel retorts.

                "Hey, I just took care of that damn cult like you told me to, didn't I?"

                "First off, a grown up doesn't need to be ordered and threatened into doing what he's supposed to do. And secondly you didn't take care of it. You got captured and everyone else had to come clean up after your mess."

                "It wasn't MY MESS! It was our grandfather's mess. He's the one who made that damn prophecy and ruined our lives. I have NOTHING to do with Ragnarok! I never did!" Rhys yells and rips out of the jumpsuit into a grey wolf big enough to devour a third of the table in one bite, of which he takes three and storms out of the hall.

 

                Alex walks back into her apartment, and kicks her shoes off. The keys are still on the counter. they probably went back to heaven. Or didn't need them to get in.

                "Jesus Christ!" She puts a hand to her chest as she turns and sees Michael still sitting on the floor by the wall. "Did... did he just leave you here?"

                "No." Michael says softly. "He had to do something. I just won't let him back in." he says quietly.  Alex notices the back of her door where a sigil is burned on to the frame.

                "Would you like to talk to Gabriel?" Alex asks taking her soda and walks back to sit beside him. "I could try and call her again."

                "No."

                "Do you have any freinds? Other siblings you were close to?"

                "No."

                 "Do you want to just stay right here forever, staring at the wall until the world comes to an end?"

                 "Is it in trouble?" Is the unconcerned reply.

                 "I don't know. Probably. It usually is." She leans back against the wall.

                 "That's very true." Michael gives a wry grin.

                 "How are you feeling?"

                 "Does it matter?"

                 "No, I just like asking totally irrelevant questions about useless information for absolutely no reason at all." This just gets her a mildly annoyed look.

                 "Why do you care how I am? Why don't you just tell me what you need from me, and stop dancing around it." Michael demands.

                 "I could use a little less attitude but you were just in solitary so I understand you lack of social skills." Alex shoots back. "We don't need you for anything, Michael."

                 "Then I will just sit here and stare at the wall until you do."  He turns his gaze away again. Alex just sighs.

                 "Okay. It's not like I don't have room." Alex shrugs and gets to her feet. "Do you want anything to read? Do you want to watch something? I have my laptop and a few dvds. We could watch Hot Fuzz, or Shaun of the Dead. The three flavors cornetto trilogy are my favorite. Actually I think Bree has all her movies downstairs still." Alex grimaces as she realizes the porn tote is probably there too. She should probably go down there and get rid of it before Michael takes up residence. And whatever other embarrassing things Bree accidentally left behind. There's a very loud knocking at the door. When she opens it, a crack, Raphael is standing outside.

                  "Why are you barred me from the apartment? Who taught you how to do such things? Was it Gabriel?" he demands.

                  "No one. I didn't do it. I just got home like two seconds ago... wait a minute." Alex closes the door again. "Michael. I... respect that for whatever reason, you may not want to see your siblings but this is my apartment and I reserve the right to bar or allow entry into it." Michael snaps his fingers and the burned sigil removes itself from the door. "That said, your brother clearly wants to see you. But if you don't want to see him enough to actually say it out loud, I won't let him in." She waits for a reply or explanation but doesn't get either so she opens the door.

                    "Michael doesn't want to see me?" Despite everything she's heard of him, the brief look of utter heartbreak on the angel's face tugs at Alex's heart.

                    "He didn't say that. I don't think he wants to see anyone."

                    "I'm not anyone. I'm his brother."

                    "I know. Come in." She steps back. "You two probably need to talk. I'm going to go raise Bree's movie bin and make sure there's nothing too disturbing accidentally left in the apartment." 

                    "What about the disturbing things she left on purpose?" Rapahel asks dryly. Alex gives a shrug and grabs the keys from the counter.

                    "I'll be back up in an hour or two." Alex slips her shoes back on and walks out.

                    "Why did you shut me out?" Raphael asks almost plaintively. Michael just looks away. "I... I'm sorry. I ruined everything." he kneels down before his elder sibling. "I broke our younger siblings trying to fix them. I destroyed heaven. I... I failed you over and over. Helel was right. I'm a useless worthless brat and you deserved so much better. I never should have been brought back."

                     "Don't say that." Michael moves to embrace his baby brother, as a few tears start to falls from Raphael's eyes. "Don't. It's not your fault. I put so much on you. I didn't have any answers either and I barely even tried to find them. I don't care what you've done wrong, what mistakes you've made. You are a good angel and you tried your best. I was in charge. It was my responsibility to take care of you and instead you took care of me. You didn't fail me, I failed you. All of you. You're the ones who deserved better."

                      "Please come home."

                      "It's not my home. It hasn't been for a very long time."

                      "This isn't your home either. This is the lair of some... manipulative human temptress who's most likely just using you in your vulnerable emotional state...."

                      "Temptress?" Michael moves back, giving his brother an amused look that Raphael doesn't appreciate.

                      "I'm being polite." Raphael crosses his arms and looks away, "She's a very handsome woman and you are in the body of a young male close to her age, likely closer to your vessel than you have been before and.." Raphael's voice trails off as Michael tries not to laugh at him. "Healing you is my job."

                      "I'm not broken in a way you can fix, Raphi." Michael smiles gently, putting a hand to his brother's cheek.

                      "You think she can?"

                      "No, I'm not... I'm not here for her to heal me. I... I don't even know why I am here, honestly." He confesses.

                      "Because that siren wants you to be, obviously."

                      "Okay, Raphael." Michael grins, patting his cheek.

                      "She's already managed to work her wiles on Zuriel and Amitiel."

                      "I know she told me she counseled them. Raphael, we already discussed this. I simply want to know what she wants from me."

                      "Did you find out?"

                      "I think so." Michael muses. Though it would hardly go over well with Raphael to say 'my happiness'. The truth is this girl seems like she's just as caring and empathetic as Raphael. He's hardly in the mood to hear that either.  Raphael is clearly waiting to be told, but accepts it when Michael makes it clear with a look that he's not going to say.

                     "Then why are you still here?"

                     "I don't know. I feel comfortable here."

                     "Can you please come back to heaven with me?" Raphael returns to that again. "I have to reopen the gates."

                      "You need my help to do so?"

                      "I don't think so, but I really want you there with me. I... I'm no good on my own. My death is proof enough of taht."

                      "Who was? Who killed you? Are they still there?" Michael demands.

                      "I don't want to talk about it."

                      "Are you still in danger?"

                       "I doubt it." A confident statement, but not nearly absolute enough of a no for Michael's liking.

                       "I'll go with you." Michael slowly gets to his feet. No one is going to hurt his brother again, not while there is one speck of grace in his body.

 

                       "Saul." The quiet whisper squeals through the room like an accidentally dialed fax machine. Saul winces as his 'date' covers her ears. "Are you busy?"

                       "What was that?" She looks around as Saul gives a sigh.

                       "Not a good time, Hara." He mutters quietly.

                       "Sorry. When..."

                        "I'll call you." Saul hisses. There's no more from the angel but the mood is effectively broken. "Crap." he sighs, covering his eyes.

                        "Everything alright, stud?" the woman runs a finger down his chest.

                        "Yes, no... I ... fuck." Saul sits up and goes for his wallet. "I'm sorry. You'll have to go." He puts the full fee on the nightstand. Just knowing the angel is waiting is enough to irreparably dampen his spirits.

                         "Suit yourself." She shrugs and puts her dress back on, tucking the money into her small cocktail purse.

                          "Alright, what?" He snaps, wrapping the comforter around his waist when she leaves. "Hara? What?"

                         "Can I come back?"

                         "No! I'm done, Harahel. No more vessel. I'm out. This... this disaster is the last straw. I'm sorry, I like you and all but no more. I can't take this kind of thing. I can't. It's not me. it's not my life. You could use anybody. Why does it have to be me?"

                         "I like you." Is the mournful reply. "I got my wings back."

                         "No. I'm sorry. Just... no."

                         "Will you be safe? I could ask one of my other siblings to help you if you want."

                         "God, no!" Saul shudders remembering the horrible experience that was Zachariah. It was like those pictures he'd seen of people being shoved into a subway car in japan like sardines, only combined with that static from a signal less tv screen. It was awful. If he ever says yes to any angel ever again it will only be Harahel but he won't. "I'm fine. I have a body guard. I won a year or so of guarding from Thor in a game of poker. Thanks though." he starts to feel a little guilty.

                         "Alright. If you need me just pray and I'll be right there. Could.... could you let Krissy know I'm okay and have my wings back an am looking for a vessel? She can't understand me like you can and It might take a while."

                          "Sure. I can do that."

                          "I'm sorry I interrupted your date."

                          "It's fine." Saul sighs. "Take care, okay? Don't let them drag you into more dangerous situations. There's no shame in just being a librarian."

                          "Thanks, Saul," There's silence finally, though it feels very heavy. Tell Krissy. She'll just chew him out. Tell him he's being selfish. They're such good friends. Hara wants to be there for her, but Saul has a right to his own life, his own body. If he doesn't want to hand it out just so those two can hang out together, that's not selfish. Krissy's selfish for thinking it.

                           And doesn't Harahel have a library to run? How can he take care of heaven's library if he's of galivanting with Krissy? Just because she's his only real freind and she's pregnant and reckless and probably needs an angel like him to rein her in a little... It doesn't have to be Saul. Why would it have to be Saul? He can't possibly be the only available vessel in the world.

                           There are tons of possible vessels out there. Tons of them. just because he doesn't have a family to be taken away from or a job with regular hours or stationary location or a boss, or a home or commitments of any kind..... Hara would never ask someone who did unless it was an absolute emergency. He'd find someone who wouldn't be inconvenienced. he's sweet like that. Being a vessel doesn't mean you're a good person. Like being a hunter doesn't mean you're a good person either.

                         Hara's too nice and who knows what the wrong person might try and make him do for the privilege of using them. Hara really wants to be there for Krissy as she figures out the whole pregnancy thing. What if the other vessel takes advantage of that? What if they try to get him involved in something dangerous? Or get him in trouble with heaven again? What if he dies again?

                         "Everything okay in there? She didn't kill you and steal your money did she?" Thor bangs on the door. "Can I come back in?"

                         "Yes. It's fine and Give me a second." Saul grabs his pants and gets them on just as Thor barges in.

                         "This is absurdly boring. Let's go to where your enemies are so I can smash them into the ground and have it done with." He plops onto the other bed.

                         "No way. Your position as bodyguard is defensive only." Saul shakes his head.

                         "You didn't tell me you found a way to make gambling boring." Thor accuses him.

                         "It's a job just like any other." Saul lays back. "Do you think Krissy will be okay?"

                         "How should I know?" Thor opens the mini fridge taking a mini vodka.

                         "Hey! Don't drink those things they're expensive!"

                          "If I'm your servant my care and feeding are your responsibility, mortal one. Real men eat and drink actual meals not these little niblets you provide." Thor retorts.

                        "I do what I can afford..." Saul protests. "I can't... what about the buffet? It's all you can eat."

                        "That waste? They serve juice to drink. Juice! And they don't let you take a whole rack of ribs. They make you fit things on those tiny plates. And they don't let you pull a chair up to the serving table either even if you do intend to eat a whole tray. " Thor complains. "You wish the son of Odin to stand, doing nothing, eating and drinking nothing, when you said you needed a guard I assumed you would be in actual danger."

                        "Well, if you're welshing on your bet, there's not exactly anything I could do to stop you."

                        "Are you implying that I am not a man of my word?" Thor stands up menacingly.

                        "No. Geez. I just didn't expect the son of Odin to be so... particular. That's all." Saul holds his hands up.

                        "Yeah, Thor's always been a whiny little bitch." That tiny blonde woman with curly hair and a mischeivous smile appears. "Hey, Odinson, want to go wreck havok? Torture a rogue hunter?"

                        "Is that how you greet me after returning from the dead? Insults and an invitation to debauchery?" Thor doesn't quite succeed in sounding as offended as he's trying to.

                        "No. I said wreck havok, not furniture. I'm a one man woman, now. Everyone's mad at me so I need to go lay low for a little bit."

                        "And you think I would not be angry with you as well?"

                        "Well, you're not beating me with your hammer so..." She shrugs.  Thor just crosses his arms and glowers at her. "Oh, great, what did I do now?"

                        "Mjolnir? My brother the pig? Yuri is in a foul mood because of that and I'm suffering for it." Thor scolds the woman.

                        "Ah, c'mon, just beat on me a bit and we'll go tease Heimdall. I was thinking of turning the bifrost into roast beef, the whole tower and everthing. I can do it now that I don't have to hide from my siblings."

                        "My blows mean nothing to you. You were faking this entire time."

                        "Ah, but it makes you feel better." She appears at his back, arms draped across his neck. "C'monnnn. You know you want to."

                        "I can't. I'm working. I lost a bet and must guard this mortal." Thor sighs. "Could you do so regardless? Without me? And take pictures?"

                        "I'll do better than that! I'll make you a jotun sized french dip! Later, sturmkind!" She kisses his cheek and vanishes.

                        "That is the weirdest angel I have ever even heard of." Saul shakes his head. The archangel Gabriel. It's still incredibly hard to believe. But then Hara stretches the imagination as well.

                        "Heh. My blood brother is one of a kind. Pain in the ass. An angel." Thor laughs. "That still slays me." he takes the bottles from the mini fridge and opens them before Saul can try to object again.


	12. Infrastructure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex counsels Michael  
> Alex vs Raphael round 2  
> A conversation with Castiel lights up Dean's protective instincts  
> Alex is having none of it.

            Heaven is almost entirely devoid of angels. Six batches of a hundred fourty four thousand angels each. Four thousand seven hundred and sixty three fledgelings lost in infancy. Two hundred eighty thousand angels lost to Lucifer in the fall. A hundred thousand seventy three of those left killed in the civil war. Five thousand four hundred and eleven deserters after the war. Four hundred sixty seven angels executed for irredeemable corruption. Seven hundred ninety lost to Uriel's defection. Three lost raising hell to save Dean Winchester. That left four hundred seventy one thousand four hundred and ninety three alive when he was caged.

              Now there are less than fourty thousand of them. They lost over eight hundred twenty four thousand of their siblings.. And the ones that are left are all hiding and terrified. Michael can hear them whispering to each other. They're frightened of him. And Raphael. he had always told himself that the individual was important, couldn't be important, because they were all important. He had to make sacrifices, go for saving as many as he could, even if that looked to long term gain and not short term. And he kept over half of them alive. Half.

               And now because he had somehow chosen the wrong path, not even five percent of the siblings left under his care are still alive. 4.2 percent. So many dead and gone, lost to eternity. Because of him. Because of his choices, his failures. He has no right to set foot in those halls ever again.

               "Michael?" Raphael turns to him as he pauses his flight.

               "I'm sorry. I can't." Michael turns and flees back to the apartment, before the pain in his heart can freeze his wings and send him falling.

               When Alex returns to the apartment, she finds Michael curled up against the wall trembling, as Raphael tries coaxing him out of his distress in enochian. But Alex can see the archangel getting more and more distraught himself.

                "Raphael." Alex walks over to them and places her hand on his shoulder.

                "Do not touch me." He stiffens.

                "Sorry." She takes back her hand. "Can I talk to you? Privately?"

                "No."

                "Alright. You need to go. I know you're worried about Michael but you're too close to the situation to help right now. Your distress is distressing him which is distressing you and you need to step away and calm down. I'll stay with Michael. Go find Bree. Here, text her on my phone so she'll answer you. I'll stay right here with Michael." Alex holds out her phone.

                 "You arrogant whelp." Raphael gets to his feet, not bothering to take the phone. "Do you really think that you can help my sibling when I can't? I have been at her side since before time began. I have done everything for her. No one cares for Michael the way I do. No one knows Michael better than I do. And you think that you, a speck briefly floating in a blip of time can do anything for her that I can't?"

                  "Yes." She looks him in the eye. "You love him. I don't. He loves you. He doesn't love me. He cares what you think of him. My opinion doesn't matter. you know who he used to be better than anyone. You know the Michael that existed before the cage. I know almost nothing and can see who he is right now, broken and in pain, with out that past knowledge blinding me to the present. His crippling pain doesn't cripple me. You are too close to him not to be devestated by his suffering and crippled by it every bit as much as he is."

                   "I don't trust you with her."

                    "You don't have to. I'm human. He's an archangel. So are you. you can both easily reduce me to molecules with a snap of the fingers. Or you could let me try to help him."

                    "You aren't even a 'lisenced' therapist." Rapahel says it the way he'd say 'liscenced' snake oil salesman.

                    "No but I have more training in the field than you do." Alex retorts. Raphael clenches his jaw and just looks at her. "I've even counseled more angels than you have. Of the two of us I'm the most qualified to try and help him through this, even if I am just a half trained blip of a speck. now please leave my apartment an don't come back until one of us asks you to." There is a long charged silence, but Alex does not back down. And why should she? As much as he hates to admit it, everything she has just said is true.

                      "If you do Michael any injury at all, mental or physical. I will destroy you." Raphael vanishes, taking her phone with him. He's tempted to just destroy it, but uses it to call his sister instead.

                       "Nyello, Barbara's Bariatric Bypass Babes, Sensual strippers with sexy surgical scars for your next celebration."

                        "Is that how you answer a phone? Do you do anything at all that is not completely absurd?" Raphael snaps, voicing his irritation without thinking.

                       "Raph? Why are you calling on Alex's.... Please tell me you did not kill her and steal her phone. That was so unneccesary. They have them at every corner store."

                       "Will you be serious for one moment. And If you hadn't shut down communication I wouldn't have had to call from her number."

                       "Forgive me for not wanting another person yelling at me right now. I am stressed out and need a break."

                       "Didn't you just end a break that took two entire Days? I need you, Gabriel. Your sister needs you. Will you stop running away and come speak with me?" The hint of pleading in his tone in enough to make her overlook the two Days break comment.

                       "Alright. Hold on I'm finishing a French Dip. Which is a sandwich you dirty girl you. I'm making it for my brother."

                       "None of us eat and why would you assume I was thinking it was something obscene? I didn't say anything." Raphael demands.

                       "Your silences speak volumes and it's for my other brother. Alright, I'll meet you at our place in a few minutes. Give Alex back her phone."

                       "Thank you."

 

                       "What do you think about a fence? Just all around the property?" Sam asks tracing the property line with his finger.

                       "Yeah, that doesn't scream doomsday cult." Dean attempts to toss the soda into the trash. It misses but falls into the recycling so he pretends that's where he was aiming in the first place."We need to make a place to store weapons first and foremost and spell components. There's no pointin making a safe haven that can't be defended. How did you get this land so fast?"

                        "Babe sold some jewelery. And a couple feathers. Not her own, of course,. So John Samuel Singer now owns the entire woods surrounding the bunker in a five mile radius."

                         "That must have been some awesome jewelry." Dean whistles. "I hate to admit it, but that feathered pest comes in handy sometimes." Sam doesn't say anything either to agree or to rebuke his brother for the insult, not even with his patented bitch face. "Trouble in paradise? Was she trying to buy forgiveness or something? She was, wasn't she?" He leans forwards as Sam studiously ignores him. "What did she do? Catch her fooling around with someone? Still didn't get that divorce? She kill a man? Again. What?"

                        "No to all of that. Everything's been resolved." Sam sets his jaw. "Everyone is alright. I'm just not happy with their choices that's all."

                        "Alright. Spill."

                        "Dean..."

                        "C'mon. I talk to you about Cas all the time. You can't talk to me about her?" Dean nudges Sam's arm.

                       "That's different. I like Castiel. You can't stand Babe." Sam reminds him

                       "You're still calling her that? Not Gabriel or Gabrielle or however you pronounce it."

                       "Yes. I'm still calling her that. At least I don't give my lover the same nickname as my car."

                       "You don't have a car and shut up."

                       "Dean, discussing problems in my relationship with you will only make things worse and things are fine. I just need to cool off. That's all. Okay?" Of course Sam's statement doesn't help things any.

                        "If it'll only make things worse maybe that's because they are that bad and you just don't want to see it. Why would you want to keep things from me if they're not that bad? Huh? I'm your brother, Sam. You should be able to talk to me about these things."

                        "Because when it comes to my fiancee, you're an asshole, alright? And yes. I should be able to, shouldn't I?" Sam straightens up. "I'm going out for a walk. I'll see you when I get back." Sam walks out of the bunker. Fiancee. Dean still can't get used to that. He just leans back in the chair and crosses his arms.

                        "Testing, one... two... Hey, baby, you busy?" he calls, looking up at the ceiling. Castiel hasn't left heaven since helping retrieve Michael. The other angels are understandably nervous and have of course, changed their tune on their controversial brother yet again, the ungrateful fickle brats.

                        "I can spare a moment." Castiel appears behind him and kisses Dean on the lips when the hunter leans his head back to look at him. "Gabriel's repairs don't seem to be able to hold the weight in many places. My siblings are also worried about what will happen when Michael regains his strength. Beyond that Gabriel's left heaven without notifying anyone and isn't responding to prayers. Have you and Sam heard from her?"

                         "No. She and Sam are having a tiff. So she did a half ass job repairing things? I can't say I'm surprised."

                         "No, I think she just underestimated what was needed and stretched herself a little too thin." Castiel shakes his head.

                         "You don't know what they fought about, do you?" Dean turns around.

                         "No, but I have an idea. She recruited some assistance in helping to retreive Michael from the cage. It was very poorly thought out and impulsive and in trying to avoid trouble, she accidentally caused more of it."

                          "Sounds like par for the course." Dean rolls his eyes. "What assist.. she didn't get Claire involved, did she?"

                          "No. She sent Alex into the cage to try and get Michael's attention and offer some of her soul as energy if he needed it to help break himself out. It did not go as planned."

                          "That little shit!" Dean is instantly at his feet. "Alright. What do we do? How do we get her out of there?"

                          "They already did. Michael is freed, Harahel's wings have been repaired. Alex is unharmed by her experience as well. I brought her home myself and stayed while Raphael tended to her injuries."

                           "Injuries!" This has failed to mollify Dean in any way. In retrospect Castiel realizes that probably wasn't the best way to phrase things. But scorching hellfire burns on her innermost self hardly sounds less alarming. "That bastard hurt her? Take me to her. Now."

                          "Dean, she's currently with Michael. It would be best if we did not interrupt them."

                          "Crazy show tune singing, touching himself Michael? And you're letting her... Where the fuck is the holy oil?" Dean heads to the store room.

                          "I'm fairly certain that Lucifer's depiction was at the very least misleading if not an outright falsehood."

                          "Crazy is crazy, Cas. Of all the irresponsible reckless... that bitch is a bad influence on you, Cas. I mean it." Dean snaps, unconcerned or at least unaware of how much he's just pissed off his boyfreind.

                          "That 'bitch' is my sister." Castiel reminds him cooly. "And the same thing has been said about you. I am my own angel. I make my own choices and form my own opinions. Alex is also a fully autonomous adult who chose to do this.  Beyond which Michael is not some mindless killing machine. She is weak and in pain and reaching out with kindness, empathy, and compassion as Ms. Jones is doing is not going to provoke a violent response. Where as storming in with threats and weapons and accusations will almost certainly do so."

                           "I just want to make sure she's safe and can protect herself, that's all." Dean takes a small clay jar from the shelf. "And Michael is absolutely a mindless killing machine and you damn well know it."

                           "Again, the same thing has been said about you." Castiel retorts. Dean stops and turns to look at him, not a little pissed himself. "That's not true either. After everything we've done, the choice we've made, the mistakes, all in the persuit of what we thought was right, how can we condemn others for the same?"

                           "Because we were right. And they were wrong. You're just feeling guilty for killing Raphael, that's all." Dean brushes aside Castiel's objection.

                           "I am guilty. Of that and more. Gabriel may have wiped the slate clean for us all in heaven's books, but it can't silence my conscience. And that is not a voice to be just dismissed as irrelevant." he snaps, "I have done more harm to heaven and destroyed more of my siblings than Lucifer himself."

                           "Okay, that can't possibly be true." Dean challenges, turning to face him.

                           "Two hundrens eight nine thousand two hundred and seventy one of my brothers and sister slaughtered without mercy. In the entire civil war with Lucifer, heaven only lost a hundred thousand."

                           "Only a hundred thousand defected?"

                           "No, two hundred eighty thousand did. We only lost a hundred thousand from our side."

                           "Lucifer's angels survived?" Dean prods as clearly, there's some skewed math going on here.

                           "No ,of course not."

                            "So that's three hundred and eight thousand lost because of him, not counting the angels who left or were lost to Uriel later on.  And you can't take full responsibility for that war in heaven, Cas... yeah, so maybe we both fucked up, big time, but we're making things right." Dean puts a hand on Cas' cheek. "We're trying to make things better, and we always were."

                            "Don't you think my siblings deserve the same opportunity to make things right?" Cas puts his hand over Deans, looking at him with those big blue eyes the hunter finds so hard to resist.

                             "Not at Alex's expense I don't." he manages to still protest. "Michael wants to make good? Fine. He can do it while staying the hell away from the girls." Dean takes his hand back and grabs a grill lighter from another shelf before heading to the garage. "Are you coming? Or am I doing this alone?"

                             "I will accompany you." Castiel sighs, and takes Dean to Souix Falls, arriving in the hallway of outside Alex's apartment. Dean knocks firmly on the door.

                             "Hi. Um, now's not a good time." Alex cracks the door open and slips out into the hallway.

                             "Are you alright? Are you still hurt?" Dean demands.

                             "I'm fine. Just a few mild burns, they were gone when I woke. Thanks for your concern though. You didn't have to come all this way. You could have just called." Her tone clearly indicates that by 'could' she means 'should'.

                             "I can't give you this over the phone." Dean holds up the holy oil and lighter. Alex just looks down at it not entirely thrilled with the offering.

                             "If I accept this will you feel comfortable enough to leave me to my guest?" She asks after a minute.

                             "It's a start. Can we come in?" His question almost sounds like a demand.

                             "I don't think that's a good idea." Alex looks to Cas who quietly shakes his head. "Especially not Castiel. If you understand my concern." She says pointedly.

                            "What, because of Rap.." Alex's hands are quickly over Dean's mouth, as are Castiel's.

                            "We will go." Castiel says firmly. "If you need us, we will be here immediately."

                            "Thanks." Alex nods, taking her hand back. Dean, while still unable to speak, practically shoves the oil and lighter into her hands. "Okay. I'm okay. Everything's okay. I promise. Bye." She goes back into the apartment and locks the door behind her, then drops the oil and lighter into the trash before going back to Michael, who's silent but alert, and beyond that looking rather pissed off. "They worry." She explains, sitting down in front of him again.

                             "And why would Castiel's presence be especially a problem?" He looks at her, almost as if he knows already. But Alex quickly reminds herself that if he did, then he wouldn't be asking.

                              "Well, that holy fire thing." She scrambles.

                              "I do but why would you? I don't recall you being there at the time."

                              "It's in the Winchester gospels." Alex gives a sheepish smile. Michael winces and looks away. "As is how Raphael absolutely destroyed Castiel when he helped Dean try to stop Sam from freeing Lucifer." He is going to find out eventually, so she might as well bring other pertinent facts back to his attention. "Did you know about that?"

                              "I knew Castiel had rebelled against heaven and was with the prophet, so Raphael eliminated the threat as he was supposed to do." Michael's response is just slightly defensive.

                              "That's probably true in the absolute loosest sense of the world."

                              "I know. And I knew then, too. I didn't want to know more. I didn't... I didn't want to loose him, too." Alex doesn't say anything to this confession, keeping her face carefully nuetral. "Raphael is a good angel." he insists like one of those mothers you see on crime dramas. "You have to understand...He's loving, faithful, responsible, constant... if he hadn't been there I don't know what I'd have done. Everything he did, every mistake he made, is my fault. He was my responsibility. Every single one of them and I failed them all."

                              "Maybe. But not completely." Alex says quietly. He just looks at her. "Nobody is a hundred percent responsible for anything. Especially not the actions of others. You are not to blame for what other's chose to do.  Just for what you did. If you were neglectful that was your part, but it's not your fault that in your neglect he decided to torture, mind wipe, kill anyone, or spur on the apocalypse. His decisions were his fault."

                              "I raised him. Just like I raised Lucifer and to a lesser extent Gabriel. I was responsible for all of them." Michael insists.

                              "To a point, sure. But they're their own people. With their own will and experiences and choices and thoughts. And making mistakes is a part of life. So is being wrong."

                              "I was still responsible. I was supposed to train them in the way they were supposed to go. The fact that they went astray is my fault."

                              "I know, everyone blames the mother." Alex rolls her eyes. Michael just raises an eyebrow at this. "I know they're your siblings but really you were their mother, you taught them, loved them, cared for them. You're the one they want when they're scared or in trouble. The one they listen to. The one they're afraid to let down."

                              "All this time I was trying to be a father to them and here I was actually a mother." Michael gives a wry grin. "I take it my siblings have been voicing their opinions on the whole gender nonsense." 

                               "It's all complementary, in regards to how awesome they think you are and in what ways. I actually kind of like the idea that you're a girl. Faithful, righteous, badass, strong, wise, indisputably in charge. Kind of counteracts Eve and Lillith and Jezebel and all those other bad examples. But I do know that angels don't actually have a gender." Alex sighs. Michael just reaches over and pats her head.

                               "It's no more ridiculous than considering me male. But this is a male body. Thank you for sending them away. And for throwing out the holy oil. I appreciate the vote of confidence that I won't destroy you in a fit of rage."

                               "I only even took it so they'd leave. I trust you. I know you're a good person, angel, whatever. And I think the fledglings deserve their Miqa back. If I may be so bold."

                               "Fledglings?"

                               "There are several dozens of them who hatched in the abyss. Would you like to go see them? I know they'll want to see you. Honestly I'm kind of curious myself. Thanks to Sam Dean and Castiel, Gabriel was able to pull back every piece of creation lost to oblivion, Of course it was made into a really weird place, where size isn't constant, language is automatically translated, and angels can interact with humans at the same scale and without blinding them with their presence. Also the angels are apparently in giant eggs in nests and human souls are in cabbages harvested by storks to await reincarnation."

                               "I see." he gets a small, slightly amused smile.

                               "I'll ask Bree to take us there. She can just blip us in and out. Otherwise we have to open this portal and walk off the edge of the abyss and it may not take us to the flegelings. It does whatever the hell it wants, really." She starts texting. There's no response. There's no response when she calls either.

                               "I can take us to the abyss." Michael looks away.

                               "Okay. Just let me go to the bathroom first." Alex gets to her feet. Michael just leans back against the wall again looking not a little hurt and disappointed. But not surprised. Gabriel had her reasons for leaving, and he knows very well that he was one of them. She never loved Michael like she loved their brother anyway. It's doubtful she'll be anymore likely to forgive him than he is to forgive himself.

                              


	13. Oh Sister What the hell art thou thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Gabriel have a long talk,  
> Raphael returns to Heaven to open the gates.

                 "Are you okay?" Babe lights down on the frozen moon orbiting Jupiter.

                 "That was more than a few minutes." Raphael's just sitting on the ice.

                 "It's a figure of speech." Babe sits next to him. "You wanted to talk to me, though?"

                 "Yes." But he just sits there in silence, his little sister leaning against him brushing her wings against his as she used to do, and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm a little out of practice."

                  "Me, too."

                  "Michael... is really badly off and I can't do anything for her. She'll just shut down, not saying or acknowledging anything and I can't reach her."

                   "I know." She consoles him. "That's what we have Alex for."

                   "You trust this girl?"

                   "Absolutely."

                   "Why?"

                   "She's kind, compassionate, understanding. She and Claire once stole the impala and drove to tiajuana to try and save me from an Aztec god. I wasn't actualy in danger at the time as he was kind of a freind of mine, but they didn't know that." She shrugs.

                   "I don't trust her. I don't trust what she does."

                   "What, talk to people?" Babe rolls her eyes.

                   "That's most of what he did. Talk to people. He always did the most damage with his words."

                   "Yes, well, belladonna's both a poison and a medicine. It all depends on how you use it. She's doing this out of the goodness of her heart. And that's all. Don't be a jealous little bitch." She attempts to shove him. It's about as successful as it usually it.

                    "I'm not jealous. And neither am I a little bitch."

                    "Yes, you are, Raph. You're jealous because she can fix something you can't."

                    "We don't know that."

                    "Look, psychology is a new science. You were busy trying to end the world, so of course you didn't get a chance to get current." Babe teases this finally gets a response from him in the form of a withering look.

                     "Psychology is not a science. It's nothing but philisophical self indulgence with pretentions of efficacy who's true goal is to bolster their own reputations and line their coffers."

                     "You're thinking tv talk shows. She's in training for the actual proffession. Look, if you don't trust her, just talk to her with Miti there so you know she's being sincere."

                     "No."

                     "Okay, now your just being difficult."

                     "I can't do that. I will never be asking Amitiel to do such a thing ever again."

                     "Oh, right. no, Miti... right." Babe winces. "I can't believe I forgot about that. What the hell were you thinking?" She smacks him arm.

                     "That I could fix them and they wouldn't have to die. We've been over this." Not that he's surprised. She never pays attention to anything.

                   "You're an idiot, Raph."

                    "You're an irresponsible coward." he retorts almost automatically.

                    "Yeah, well, that doesnt make you less of an idiot." She just keeps her head on her brothers shoulder. "I still love you though."

                    "I love you too." he puts an arm around her shoulders.

                    "I gave everyone blanket amnesty. That includes you and whatever anyone could accuse Michael of besides just being wrong. You get a fresh start if you want it."

                    " No, I don't get a fresh start. You don't have the authority to do something like that." He scolds her.

                   "Uh, yes I do. I'm in charge now, remember?" She straightens up. "Or trying to be. I'm not doing a good job of it. We need to find Hannah, she knew what she was doing."

                   "Hannah? The secretary?"

                    "Yeah, she stepped in after Metatron was defeated and pulled heaven together the best it had been in a long time apparently, though you know how everyones all nostalgic for the good old days that they can barely remember.  Cas is perfectly capable of leading them but everyone's just...           I dunno... being little shits and fickle    as hell. He's reluctant to lay the law down after everything that happened after he consumed purgatory. Which sucks because he was so great at that. Better than I am definitely." Raphael is forced to agree, not that he'd ever state that out  loud. But Castiel was one of the best captains the garrison guarding the earth ever had. He was so earnest and caring and confident that translated to a sort of charisma. That he repeatedly gave all that up to do what was eventually proven to be right, is just amazing. Raphael is starting to think he never understood his younger brother at all. Not that it matters.'

                "He killed everyone who took my side, didn't he?" Raphael asks. Babe doesn't answer. "I saw them in the abyss. He slaughtered them. He didn't even try to find a way to spare them, did he?"

               "He went insane with the power, declared himself the new god and started killing everyone who opposed him angel and human alike. But he eventually came to his senses, put the souls back, but it was too late. the leviathan held on and destroyed him from the inside. Dad brought him back again of course."

               "Our father approved of this blasphemy?" Not that he hasnt ordered mass slaughter before but their father has always been very firm on the issue of who exactly gets the worship.

               "I doubt it. I think he was just... forgiven." Babe shrugs. But that's even more incomprehensible.

               "Why? Why would he be forgiven for the highest offense known to existence? He declared himself the new god?" 

               "Maybe because he was sorry? Truly genuinely remorseful and aware of the full extent of how badly he fucked up and asked for forgiveness? As per that whole mess in roman times?"

               "I didn't realize that applied to us." Raphael looks at the storms of Jupiter.

               "It applies to everybody." 

               "I don't  know where everything got so off track. I try to think back but every step of the way, I don't know what I could have done differently, what I should have done. When did all my choices become trying to find the lesser of two evils. Why did reason fail me? I tried to do what was needed, no matter how I felt or wished it could be different."

               "Maybe that's where you went wrong. When you decided to shut down your heart. The Raphael I remember was the kindest gentlest most understanding angel there was. Sure you were cranky but it was because you cared not because you didn't. You took risks, tried things you had little hope of succeeding, like when I came back with those hellfire burns."

                "It wasn't a decision." Raphael says quietly. "I just... hurt and then I didn't... It happened twice and I didn't have any control over it either time. Or that breif time when I started feeling real feelings again..." his voice trails off.

                 "You fell in love." Babe smiles.

                 "Yes."

                 "Details, Raph. What happened?" she prods.

                  "Other humans." He leans his head against hers. "I don't want to talk about it."

                  "Well, when you do, you know I'll understand." She reassures him. 

                  "Meli was everything humanity should be. A heart that shone so brightly even as it just snuffed out. Her soul was lost... I kept looking. Every chance I got, which wasn't often, but.. I never... Nothing good ever lasts. There is so much pain and suffering and I couldn't do anything. But afterwards... after we won... I could have... we could have put an end to it... Maybe. I couldn't take it anymore."

                   "I'm sorry. I understand. I couldn't either." She hugs him tightly. "I wasn't as strong as you, Raph, as any of you. I loved all of you how could I choose?"

                   "You did, though. You chose humanity over all of us." Raphael points out not a little bitterly.

                   "They were innoccent victims caught in the middle of this. There was no good reason that they had to fight it out on earth."

                   "It gave Lucifer an advantage. He never would have given it up." Raphael shakes his head.

                   "Maybe. But you know killing him would have destroyed her, right? Michael never would have recovered from that." Babe pushes away looking at her big brother, who just looks away. "I get you wanted it over, but at her expense? I don't understand that."

                    "Maybe, or maybe she finally would have been able to move past it all. You don't know what it was like after having to put him in the cage. When dad left she just went to the throne room and sat down and didn't say anything to anyone went to the throne room and sat down and didn't say anything to anyone, do anything unless she had to. I tried to take care of things, let her have space, time, make her get out and down to earth that once.  She almost snapped out of it with Joan but like I said, nothing good every lasts. I kept thinking...if only Gabriel were here, she'd be causing all sorts of trouble and Michael would be forced to come out and do something to deal with her. She might even laugh. She never laugh after you left. Not once. And then, when Lucifer was caged, she never smiled either. not real smiles. Sad smiles, bitter smiles, maybe. Nothing I could do could change that. I wasn't enough. I was a fool to think I ever could have been." 

                   "You're enough, Raph. You're just not everything. No one is. We weren't made to be. You know that."

                  "We need you Gabriel. We always did. Please come back with me and talk to her. I know she wants to see you."  He pleads. His sister just gives a derisive snort.

                  "She wants to rip me a new one for leaving in the first place. That's what Michael wants." 

                  "Maybe. But you know you have it coming. Anything is better than having her lapse into that silence and stillness...." Raphael interprets his sister's reluctant shrug as her conceding his point. "Just don't tell her about your ridiculous infatuation with Sam Winchester and everything should be fine."

                  "It's not a ridiculous infatuation. I love him. He's everything humanity should be." Babe takes a breath. "What's more, he loves me as well. Once my divorce to Sygn is settled, we're going to get married."

                   "Have you lost your mind?"

                   "That is one of the side effects of being madly in love, yes." She nods with an infuriatingly serious expression for this ridiculous statement.

                   "He is your brother's vessel!"

                   "He's Sam, one of the greatest things in our father's creation and more than just the role he was assigned. He... inspires me to be better than I am and loves me even though I'm just me. I feel complete in a way I haven't in such a long time. Surely you understand that feeling."

                   "Yes." Raphael sighs. "But Sam Winchester?"

                   "Yup. I know, it freaked me the hell out, too." She confesses. "I wish you would maybe try to get to know him. Look beyond the label at who he is not who other people decided he should be. Won't you at least try? For me?" Raphael looks at her, not feeling inclined to do any such thing. But he can tell she's sincere, not just playing or caught in some hopeless one way crush again. It can't possibly last. Why push her away over this when he just got her back. Humans are so short lived he won't have to put up with it for long. And when it ends in either death or heartbreak, she'll need him and they'll have to be on good terms.

                   "Very well, but we are not telling Michael yet." 

                   "Oh, hell no." She agrees finally showing some sense. He doesnt have hope for it lasting very long.

                   "I would prefer you not marry in secret either or she'll never forgive you."  Or marry at all but there's only so much you can reasonably ask of someone you haven't seen in eons

                   "Didn't plan on it. I'm making my claim known to all of heaven and earth." She sounds so proud of this yet thats arguably even worse. Maybe a secret union would be better.

                   "If you take his name, I will disown you."

                   "Well, the name we'll be married under is Singer and not Winchester so no worries there. They're the human identities that are still intact and without felony charges. John Samuel Singer and Gabrielle Xena Callisto. Yeah, I know." She responds to his silence at her absurd and obvious psuedonym, "But it was just pure happen stance, honestly. Anyway, since you're currently a woman would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" 

                  "I would rather pluck my own wings."

                  "Let me rephrase that.  Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" 

                  "Yes."

                   "I'd ask you to be the maid of honor, but Claire throws better parties." She nudges him. Raphael just rolls his eyes. "Anyway thanks for being my sister. Its nice having something in common. Is she okay in there?"

                   "Yes."He replies curtly.

                   "C'mon,  you know you left the next to last vessel a wreck. What the hell was that about?"

                   "This one was a wreck befrore I found her."

                   "Or, call me crazy, you could just take care of the damn body. You're a healer, I know you can fix whatever damage your presence caused. I know things suck but that's no reason to take it out on your damn vessel."

                   "Are you lecturing me about vessels? How long did you have yours? How long was he sealed away in there until you died?"

                   "Four years. What? We managed to drink enough Mead to get totally wasted one night and talk about the future and he wanted to have a family and children and I was absolutely not up for any that. I'd managed to actually duplicate some things so I though why not try to copy the vessel? So I just split him in half and filled out the rest of each and bam, mitosis."

                    "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. That can't possibly have worked."

                    "It did. Took a hell of a lot out of me though. I barely had enough energy left to sneak back into the garden and recharge and rearrange your shelves."

                    "You little shit! I thought I had lost my mind!" he shoves her aside. She just snickers. 

                     "You did apparently. Just not that way."

                     "How many times did you do that?"

                     "Well, a couple times but the exact number wasn't important. But yeah, me and Siggy twinned about for a while I took the name Loki after this dirty joke that I won't tell you  as I know you wont appreciate it. Lost my virginity in this hillarious threeway I got kicked out of for laughing too much,  became a trickster god keeping the Jotun out of harms way as much as I could. 

                     "We can't make a human being! It's not possible."

                     "No, it's like cutting a starfish in half and making two new starfish."

                     "That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. Human beings are not starfish. They dont work that way."

                      "Maybe but it did work, right? C'mon just try it. It's regular vessel. I had to make adjustments of course. I mean, by the time I found Luci I was all duct tape and patch work but still... It's worth a try right?  Or, you know we could just remove her soul and send her up since I doubt you intend to do her any favors." 

                       "You are not killing my vessel. I am not stealing human body!" The look Gabriel gives her brother at this statement is probably as close to resembling Michael as she ever gets.

                       "Oh, yeah because borrowing it and returning it trashed and unusable or destroying it s just so much  better. At least talk to her, Raph. Maybe she's game. You dont know. A vessel is not your fucking right. You know this better than anyone. You wrote the damn book on taking a vessel. What the hell happened?" She moves in front of him. Raphael can't meet her eyes. 

                       "I don't know." He looks away. "We can talk about this after I open the gates."

                        "Man you still haven't done that yet? Come on let's go take care of that. I got uncle to take charge at Fantasia but I don't think the reapers are that... what?"

                       "You... asked Death to supervise reincarnation?" Raphael has to take a moment to process the question he just found himself asking. He'd forgotten quite how unfathomable  any extended conversation with his baby sister ends up being. He'd blame her time on earth but she's always been this way. It's almost as reassuring as it is exhausting.

                       "I asked him to assist in transporting souls from one plain of existence to the next, yes." She replies primly, smoothing back her hair. "Are you okay? Can we go take care of this? Or is there something more we need to talk about?"

                        "No. But when we are finished I do wish you to go see Michael with me."

                        "I'll think about it. If you think about trying the split." She gets to her feet offering a hand up.

                        '"Very well," Raphael sighs and follows his little sister back to Heaven.

                        "Where have you been?!" Some of their remaining siblings crowd around Babe as soon as she reappears.

                        "You just dissappeared. We couldn't find you." the edge of panic in their voices makes her feel guilty which pisses her off.

                        "I didn't realize I had to check in if I wanted to do anything or go anywhere." She replies slightly annoyed. "I thought I was in charge." 

                        "Do you understand what being in charge means, Gabriel?" Raphael starts to lec     ture her. Obviously not as she assumed it wouldnt involve any more scoldings or lectures or people telling her what she can and can't do. "You can't just do what you like whenever you like without informing anyone of your where abouts. Don't you roll your eyes at me." he takes her by the chin and moves her face till her eyes meet his. "Neither can you shut down communication with Heaven like this. What if there was an emergency? What if they needed to reach you and they couldn't. Lives could be lost. Do you understand me?" 

                      "Yes." Is her sullen and unenthusiastic reply.     

                      "Now go take care of the tasks you've neglected while I reopen the gates. We will be discussing the neccessary qualities of leadership later on."

                       "Oh, joy." Babe quickly follows the angels down the halls to the throne room.

                       Everybody avoids him, afraid. Of course they would be. If Castiel destroyed Raphael's followers what would they expect Raphael to do to them. He wouldn't have just blanket executed all of them, though. He'd have given them a second chance, even if it meant repeatdly erasing the rebellion from their minds. Is that really worse than killing them? When at the time it seemed there was nothing after that for them?

                        Raphael pauses as he reaches the interrogation room. Could he erase Michael's pain? Just take away the memories of everything that hurt her. Erase the betrayals the abandonment the pain the suffering. But how far back would he have to go? They'd never be able to keep the knowledge of it from her. When she found out she'd just end up suffering each heartbreak all over again. He'd have to erase the love that preceeded the betrayal. He'd have to erase Michael. Killing the sister he knows and loves, leaving a blank shell behind.

                        The thought makes him side, as does the realization that's what he'd been doing, teaching others to do. Saving his siblings from death by killing them peice by piece, taking away their free will and not helping a damn thing. How many of those he had to correct and persuade ever only had to be corrected once? Were they even wrong? He thought they were. Their objections interfered with the mission but was that wrong when ultimately the mission was proven wrong? When Castiel rebelled against heaven after learning he was having them bring the apocalypse on, he was right in doing so. It's indisputable at this point. 

                        How many others were silenced, erased, and persuaded out of what was right? How many did he force astray along with himself? How could he have been so arrogant? he just wanted everything to be the way it should be, to keep them from falling, suffering, dying. But everyone has fallen, suffered, and died. He's lost every single one of them. How did this happen? And how, after everything he'd done, how wrong he's been shown to be, could they not have destroyed these rooms? Raphael takes a breath and snaps his fingers erasing them from existence.

                       "I appreciate the symbolism, it doesn't undo anything." He looks back to see Rye standing behind him.

                       "I know."

                        "It won't keep it from happening again, either."

                        "It'll make it inconvenient at least. Do you need something?"

                        "I came to see if you did. And to apologize. I was ungrateful and disrespectful. I owe you so much and I'm in no position to judge. I didn't have to make your decisions. I don't know that I'd have done any better."

                       "That's not the point is it?" Raphael gives him a sad smile. "The good I did doesn't erase the harm. The mistakes I made aren't magically undone, just because I meant well for most of them. The selfish stubborn bullheadedness of the apocalypse, that doesn't deserve respect. If you'll excuse me, I have to go reopen the gates." Raphael turns and continues on his way, not sparing his sibing another glance. 


	14. Baby steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex enter the abyss  
> Michael gets baby love  
> Alex talks to Azrael  
> Michael loves his little sister.

                  Michael stands at the edge of the abyss, Alex by his side. It feels different than he remembers. The last time he was here was with Helel. They had shifted reality to take this far, far away where Gabriel could never find it and stand on it's edge feeling is hypnotic peaceful pull to nothingness, contemplating consigning herself to the empty. It was the last time he and Helel really worked together, trying to protect her from it's all it's the last time they agreed on anything.

                  "How did Gabriel bring back everything from oblivion?" Though he thinks he knows at least part of it. The abyss used to have a calm hypnotic pull. peaceful, seductive, now it's abarely concealed bundle of frantic energy vibrating with a resonance more like his sister than he's felt in a while.  

                  "They gathered seven sacred wines, consecrated with the seven virtues,  then drank Lethe to remove her memories, had a pagan freind remove her metaphysical heart, her grace had already been lost when Lucifer killed her. Then drank some of each wine. When all that was done, she consigned herself to the empty, a sort of beacon, drawing everything to her and coalescing it into what I hear is a very strange place." 

                   "You haven't been inside?"

                   "Not yet." Alex looks at the vast emptiness. Reluctant to step out into nothing.

                   "They just... let her do this..."

                    "Not really, they tried very hard to make it so she didn't. She had a special tether, but when they managed to pull it back, she was just gone. It took Sam months to find a way to get her memories and her heart so he could go in and get her back." Alex looks into the void. 

                    "Sam Winchester?" Michael looks at her surprised. "Why would he do that? Was she needed for something as well?"

                    "No. she wasn't needed for anything." Alex replies not quite willing to get into more than that. "It took Sam, Dean, and Castiel to help Bree bring Raphael back."

                    "Were they all involved in killling him, then, or just one,or two."

                    "I wasn't there. I was.. still with my mother and brothers back then. I don't know first hand what happened only what I heard later. Didn't Raphael tell you?" She looks up at him. It'll be interesting if Raphael didn't or what reason he gave for not doing so.

                     "He didn't want to talk about it."

                      "We should respect that then." She's feels a bit flustered at his skeptical look in her direction. "I would imagine, or hope that he's ashamed or embarrassed about the whole affair. He thinks so highly of you, it might be a while before he feels comfortable talking to you about it. Plus he doesn't want to upset you."

                      "There is nothing he could say that could upset me more than knowing someone killed my brother and has not been made to answer for that." Is the heated reply.

                       "How do you know he hasn't?"

                       "Because I haven't crushed them with my own hands."

                       "That's just vengeance. And doesn't take anything else into consideration.  What Raphael has done, what has been done for him  and you since. Castiel, for example,helped bring him back, helped Sam rescue Bree, he helped Raphael and Bree to report the cage to get you out. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

                       "Raphael has saved his life multiple times. It's the least the ungrateful seraph owes him."

                       "Raphael also killed him with extreme prejudice. Did he owe him that, too?"  This earns her an absolutely withering look from Michael. "An eye for an eye has to work both ways. Especially as Castiel was doing the right thing when he was killed."

                       "How do you know he was doing the right thing?" Michael challenges.

                       "Well, when God himself repeatedly ressurrects and promotes you, I think that's a pretty good indication. Not to say he didn't seriously screw up, but honestly? Who hasn't?" Alex takes a breath and holds out her hand. "I'm a little nervous about this. Do you mind?"

                        "No." He takes her hand and steps off the edge into a large open space. His hand is empty and Alex is no longer by his side. There's a faint prayer of reassurance. She's alright. Somewhere with wicker furniture and the angel of death. She doesn't seem concerned, just encourages him to snuggle a fledgling. Which makes himj give a small smile.

                        There's nothing but eggs and nests. Some are black and stained in varying degrees, fewer aren't.  They grew slowly smaller and smaller until he hears the laughter of tiny angels and chaotic raises usually associated with Gabriel playing with the youngest ones. He goes as fast as he can, flying over to them in hopes of catching her before she can run again. But it's too late. She's not there, if she ever was. They're all playing and jumping and seeing who can stay up the longest, exercising their wings, tumbling in heaps onto their siblings wwaiting beneath them to catch them when they fall. One brilliant little one has six of her siblings make a web of their hands and crossed arm to both bost one of them into the air and catch them better. For some reason every single fall is rewarded with kisses for the ones falling and fallen on, especially if it was a bad one. Half end up in a wrestling match.

                        "MIQA!" One cries out, causing an uproar. All the little ones look up, and run over to him scrambling into an attempt at formation, though they shove to get in front.

                        "Children." He chides them. They stop shoving and straighten up. They all look either happy or concerned. All little pent up bundles of energy. "I'm so happy to see all of you again." He kneel down before them, to be at eye level. The smallest ones run and throw their arms around him.

                         "Oh, Miqa we missed you so much." They all pile on and start talking at once, telling him the games they're playing, who they're playing with, asking to play and hear stories and sing. Hundreds of tiny voices he never thought he'd hear again. Angels still untainted, unhurt by everything. When they start to tell him, in awed voices about human beings and how they can make other human beings inside their own bodies it's hard for him not to smile. And apparently the librarian has brought them copies of books to answer all the detailed questions they have as a few hold up picture books of human and animal anatomy to show him. It's all noise and chaos and disorder and he hasn't felt this happy in days.

 

                           "Can I help you?" Billy looks curiously over at Alex as she folds her hands in a quick prayer, reassuring Michael that everything's fine.

                           "Yes. I'm sorry. I got separated from Michael on the way in. Hi." She walks forwards holding out her hand. Billy just nods to her, so she awkwardly takes her hand back. "I have no idea what I'm doing here or why. I don't suppose you could help me get to the fledgelings?"

                           "No." She leans back in the white wicker lounge, putting her feet up.

                           "So, um, you're not with your... Death." Alex observes sitting down in the empty chair. Billie makes no reply. "I'm supposed to be here, since I'm here instead of there, and that's always meant that before. I don't know why or how but..." She gives a shrug.

                            "Do tell. Well, there is one thing you can do for me. You can tell your freind Claire Novak to keep her hands off my job."

                            "Claire? She doesn't want you job." Alex frowns. "What's going on? I thought she was laid off becauce you're back."

                            "Maybe she was but she's trying to take my place." Billy leans forwards a little, reaching down for something. "Sure she's trying to make it seemlike she wants me back but she knows what she's doing." Billie pulls up a fifth of whiskey and drains it as Alex just tilts her head and stares at the angel in a black leather coat and frazzled silver wings.

                            "I'm a little lost." Alex finally says as Billie finishes it.

                            "If you're in the abyss you're more than a little lost." The angel comments dryly. Alex just gives her an unamused look. "He just... left me here. Told me to enjoy my 'eternal reward'." She actually makes the air quotes. "What reward? I love my job. I want my job. Nobody takes this job as seriously as I do. Nobody!" She slams the bottle down on the table smashing it, and brings up another one. The oddest thing about that is that the bottles are apparently made of safety glass.

                           "I thought you were ressurrected."

                           "No, I'm not. I'm dead and need to stay dead because that's how it's supposed to be."

                           "I didn't realize dead people could get drunk," Alex watches her drain another fifth. "Or angels at all for that matter. Cas killed it at the vodka drinking contest."

                           "The what? No, never mind. The only good thing about this is that there are no winchesters here fucking up the natural order. And as far as I'm concerned that angel is definitely a Winchester."

                           "Can't argue with that." Alex concedes. "So, you don't want to be alive?"

                           "Yes! I do! I want it more than anything! I want my job and my life nad my children and my boss. I want it back but I broke my rules and now I'm dead and I'm not breaking them again."This empty bottle gets thrown aside. "The rules here... there may as well be no rules. Do you think I want to stay in this.. chaotic mess for eternity? No! But it's right. Maybe the rules have changed and the order has changed or evolved or whatever you want to call it, but that's just for humans not reapers or angels in general. But that doesn't mean I can't... do things or help him or work with him. I can, and they both know it."

                           "What do you mean the rules have changed? Are you talking about reincarnation?"

                           "We don't reincarnate. Angels don't. We get one shot that's it. I had mine and I blew it and I won't cheat him..."

                           "Well, no, you don't reincarnate, but what do you think the whole egg and nest thing is for? And Castiel got brought back, and Harahel and Rye. There's a system in place for reincarnation of course, but there's also one for angelic ressurrection." Alex points out. Billie just looks at her unable to argue with this. "You do know that, though, don't you? What's really going on?"

                           "I don't have to explain anything to you." She gives Alex a disdainful look that seems to be a special one angels have for mortals who disagree with them.

                           "No, of course not. But you're frustrated and unhappy and you don't need to be."

                           "What do you care about my happiness? And since when is happiness the most important thing? Integrity, virtue, responsibility, purpose, those are what matter. The only happiness worth having is gotten through them, the only pain and sorrow worth having as well." Billie declares firmly.

                           "If that's what's important to you, then how is staying nominally dead helping you fulfill your responsibility and purpose. I get where you can claim integrity and virtue, but given the reality of the situation, they're tenuous at best." Alex asks, leaning forwards, resting her elbows on the table, avoiding teh little glass cubes. 

                           "Listen you little speck, who are you to leecture me on what I should or should not be doing? What do you know about any of this?"

                           "I'm not lecturing you. I just want to understand, that's all. If I understand, I could help Claire understand and your boss too maybe, and if they understand then maybe you can work something out you like alot better than whatever the hell nonsense Claire is up to."

                           "You'd turn on your own freind?" Billie gives her a penetrating look.

                           "No, but I will go behind my sister's back to stop her being a stupid jackass and getting in over her head doing a job she doesn't want and doesn't need to do anymore." Alex sighs, shaking her head. Billie laughs. "I'm sure you understand pain in the ass siblings."

                            "Yes, I certainly do. I have a million of them. They're not all little rays of sunshine, either."

                            "Oh, you poor angel." Alex puts a hand to her chest. "And hee I thought having four older brothers was bad."

                            "The older ones can be the most difficult. I only have four elder sibings, myself. The archangels are the only ones I don't out rank. They make it impossible. And now the worst of them is back. That alone is enough to stay dead." She snorts and takes another bottle.

                             "Who, Lucifer?"

                             "No. I mean worse as in most difficult to deal with. Lucifer's simply the one I hated the most. Oh,that angel, just because she's the oldest she thinks she should have a say in what my reapers do as if that's not a completely seperate domain and when she finds out I tried to kill Gabriel, she'll just be outright impossible. Not that she isn't. They're our babies, not hers.

                             "Well, you could just not tell him about that. I know Bree isn't too eager to bring it up because of Raphael, you know because of that thing you two had." Alex suggests gently. "Plus Michael really needs to get more stable before he gets all this stuff piled on."

                              "For the last damn time! Raphael and I did not have 'a thing'. He's a sweet angel, but he doesn't appreciate Death in the slightest. The stubborn thing fights him at every turn. just delaying the inevitable. No respect for my work."

                              "Well, he is a healer, right? And he got over that particular dislike of death, I think." Alex rolls her eyes. If you hate death you don't start a civil war.

                              "Not really, no. He really thinks Death is the worst outcome possible, especially for angels. He doesn't know how many of the siblings he failed to fix, welcomed me when I came to take them away. How grateful they were. He doesn't understand anything."

                               "Eternal damnation aside, death is hardest on the living. For someone tasked in keeping everyone alive, that takes on an additional aspect of death being a personal rebuke." Alex points out. Billie does not look enlightened.

                                "I know, that doesn't mean he's right. What are you anyway, some kind of junior therapist or something?" Billie rolls her eyes and drinks her whiskey.

                                 "Kind of. I am going to school for it. I'm also the only one with practical experience counseling angels. They want me to counsel Michael." Billie gives an amused grin., "Raphael does not."

                                "No surprise there."Billie chuckles. "It's all talking and trying to change someone's point of view with the right words and suggestions. Kind of Lucifer's speciality and he hates that bastard about as much as he loves Michael. Always has."

                                 "Oh my god," Alex grimaces. " What, he thinks I'm trying to brainwash his sister? He does, doesn't he?"

                                 "Probably not. He's just being a stubborn jealous brat, that's all. He probably just resents being replaced." She drinks the last of this bottle as well. "As if what he does is just so... simple and insignificant that some little blonde human mortal twinkie cna just... step in... and..."

                                  "No one could ever replace you, Azrael." Alex looks back to see Death standing behind her.

                                  "Oh, Bull, you didn't even want an adjutant at first." she accuses. "You were just humoring your brother, playing with the toys he made specially for you."

                                  "True. I didn't want an adjutant. I didn't think I needed help and it's true that I didn't. I don't need anyone to help me do pick up my brothers broken toys. It's much less work now that the darkness isn't around to break it even faster. But I did need help if I ever wanted anything else. I didn't realize I did want anything else until you. You and our children enable me to enjoy life and creation, to appreciate this complex system we are such a vital part of maintaining, and one day of ending. It's inevitable, but I finally understand the human need to put off that final end as long as possible. Because I have something I don't want to loose. I didn't have to have an adjutant that wasn't you, either. But if I wanted to have the time to try and coax you out of your shell, I did. That doesn't mean they could replace you. No one could replace you, my angel."

                                   "Awww." Alex gives a soft sigh despite herself. Death actually blushes slightly and looks away. "I'm sorry. I'll um, I'll leave you two alone. How do I get back to the baby angels?" Death waves his hand and Alex finds herself sitting on the grass by a small regimen of brightly colored tiny angels with little wings. They're all reaching up into the air then hopping on one foot. For some reason they start waving one hand around, a few fall down. Then they shake the raised foot at the same time, several more fall down. They start bobbing their heads and finally only one is left standing.

                                   "I won! I won!" The little one crows before falling down himself. He's all white and brown and golden like a little toasted marshmallow. Michael flies over with his six birght white wings, and scoops him up. "What did I win?"

                                   "What did you want to win?"

                                   "I want to fly!" though even Alex can see the tiny golden brown wings are too small to lift him up for long if at all.

                                   "Alright," Michael flips him upside down, catching him by the ankles and hurls the infant up into the air so high he's just a mini marshmallow in the sky. Michael takes flight after him, catching and tossing him over and over again. The infant manages to do some loops and twists as he falls, prompting Micheal to hold him lightly as he does larger ones in the sky. The other fledglings watch in awe. After pretty much every possible aerial manuever has been made, Michael catches the child for the last time and lights down next to Alex who enthusiastically claps her hands in appreciation. Toasted Marshmallow laughs and staggers, falling down when he's let go, laying happily prostrate on the soft grass with a contented sigh. "Here, sit with Alex for a minute." He rubs his cheek against his baby brother and places him in Alex's lap. "She's a girl human, and she already knows how babies are made." He pats the angel's head.

                                 "Hi!" Toasted Marshmallow looks up at her. "Did you see? Did you see me flying?"

                                  "Yes, I did. That was amazing. You did those flips and turns and everything and even glided a little. I was so impressed. You are going to be an awesome flier."

                                  "I'm going to be fast too. So fast I'll break things just by flying by them just like Gabriel!" He raises his hands in the air.

                                  "Oh, really?"s

                                  "Yes! But I'm going to pay attention next time so I don't go to fast and go too far and fall out of heaven and die again and miss everything fun." He leans forwards reaching for his toes and spreads out his wings. "How do my wings look? Are they any bigger and stronger yet?"  Alex gently runs her hands over the soft downy feathers making the infant giggle. "Stop that tickles."

                                  "They looks very strong to me. I don't know how much stronger they ahve to be. How big are they supposed to be?"

                                   "This big!" He spreads out his arms as wide as possible. " Maybe a little bigger. Is it closer? I can't see."

                                   "Stand up." She instructs him. He does so. "Keep your arms out. Now spread your wings as far out as they can go." He does , the little ruffled yummy looking wings spread as far as possible just barely pass his elbows. "Hmmm. I think you're halfway there." 

                                   "Aww, I was halfway before. I'll never fly on my own." he sighs turning around, looking dejected.

                                    "No, I'll never fly on my own. You just have to wait and grow up a little more, my little toasted marshmallow." She tweaks his nose. He just gives her a confused look at this before looking back as the fledglings start to move.

                                    "Oh no! I'm missing the race!" The little angel exclaims and runs off after his siblings as they start to run around the outside edge of the clearing.

                                    "You can run but you already won once, so you don't get a prize again this time." Michael calls and sits down beside Alex. He looks exhausted. "Are you alright?"

                                    "I'm fine. You?"

                                    "I'm tired. " he confesses.

                                    "You should go back to heaven, get some rest." She suggests. He just grows silent and shakes his head. "Okay. I could give you some energy. Bree showed me how."

                                   "No. Thank you." Alex is kind of out of ideas after that, so she turns the conversation back to the fledglings.

                                   "You're good with them,"  '

                                   "I certainly have enough experience. I raised over a million angels. I'm counting the reapers in that even if Azrael disagrees." He rolls his eyes. "It's been such a long time since I had the time to play, or young ones to play with." He watches them running around. "Much less ones as restless and energetic as their sister."

                                   "You mean Bree?"

                                    "Gabriel, yes. She and Helel were closer... she and Raphael are closer than she and I are, but I was the one who figured out how to keep her occupied enough to keep her in heaven before we faced the darkness. She always wanted to leave heaven, see what our father was doing, what he was making. She was as curious as Hele but faster, more reckless, and so restless all the time. I was the only one who ever managed to exhaust her for any length of time. It was almost impossible."

                                    "But fun?" Alex smiles up at him.

                                    "Yes, sometimes." He gives a small smile of his own.

                                    "You have to know that she loves you, right?" Alex nudges his arm. He doesn't reply. "She does."

                                    "Then why won't she even speak to me?"

                                    "Because she's an emotional coward with avoidance issues? Just because she's afraid to see you doesn't mean she doesn't care. I mean, come on, she tried to leave the country when she first ki...uh, never mind, bad example. The point is that she's not good at this sort of thing. Why don't you try reaching out to her? It might be the encouragement she needs." Hopefully he doesn't ask about the example she aborted. He doesn't. He doesn't say anything, just watches the fledgelings try to out run each other.


	15. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krissy makes a decision  
> Babe pranks Claire  
> Claire meets Michael  
> Alex has to intervene

        "No." Krissy says cooly, "That's true. You definitely aren't cut out for the life. You just stick to your whores and poker games. I'm sure it's very fulfilling." She ends the call, throwing the phone across the room. Josephine catches it before it can break against the wall. "Saul refuses to take Hara back."

        "Well, it is his body. He has the right to do with it as he pleases." Jo reminds her and sits down on the guest bed beside her. "Are you okay?"

        "No." She leans against her freind." "I feel like crap. I'm a horrible selfish person."

        "I know." Jo rests her cheek against Krissy's head.

        "Gee thanks." 

        "C'mon, you know you're not. I still say that whole thing with Thanatos was more stockholm syndrome than a healthy relationship. Even if it's not, I mean I'm sure he's decent, for a greek god, but sometimes it just doesn't click the way we want it to. And sometimes it clicks the way we don't want it to. You'll be okay, Kris. We're here for you. You know that." She rubs her shoulder.

        "I know. It would be so easy if I could just love him and want what he wants or even just agree that it was the best thing. If I could be a stay at home mom and wife and just give up hunting. Maybe it is the best thing and I'm just too stubborn to admit it." 

        "Maybe but maybe not. And I understand. You can leave the life but it never really leaves you. It just.. takes a different role. And a miserable unfulfilled mother who resents his father and resents him is hardly the most desirable option. Maybe if you can't find a better one, but this is up to you, sweetie."

        "I know." Krissy  leans over, resting her head in Jo's lap. "I know I can't adjust to a normal life in the normal world. I know I'm just not ready to be a mother. I know I don't want to be with Thanatos. I know so many things but they still don't lead me to an acceptable answer. An abortion would be easier but I've hurt Nat so much already." 

        "Well, Arden and I have been talking."

        "No, not yet. It's not financially feasable. It would disqualify us for way too much and we'd never be able to finish college.."

        "You've been trumped, huh?" Krissy sighs.

        "Yeah." Jo sighs. "But the way things are set up now, one of us is always home, or could be. I work days, he works nights. We alternate school."

        "Okay?" 

        "Your baby... it'll be a demi-god but we're used to dealing wtih supernatural things. We could find a way to bind it's powers if we needed. If his father would be willing to help it learn to control them..." Krissy looks up at Josephine who gives a small smile.

         "You... you'd raise my son?" Krissy sits up.

         "Yes. You'd still be his mother of course, but he... it's a boy?" Jo pauses.

         "Probably," Krissy shrugs slightly.

         "But he'll.. we'll be Aunt Josie and Uncle Aiden taking care of him while Mommy's off hunting. Keeping him safe.  We have a house, jobs, freinds, a community mundane and hunter. We let a few stay every now and them when they're coming through. We could ask them to help out a little if we need to. If that's what you wanted, I mean. It could be an option. Daddy said he'd do whatever it took but he didn't suggest keeping the baby himself so as long as we let him see his son every now and then. We'd have to meet him first. If you're sure he can be trusted and should be part of the boy's life."

         "Let me talk to Nat. See what he thinks and if he can help financially."

         "That would be helpful. Diapers are expensive." 

         "Hara wants to be his guardian angel. He won't forge money but he did say he'd forge things money can buy, so diapers maybe? I don't know. I suggested godfather, but apparently guardian angel is better." Krissy puts a hand to her stomach. "What if we fuck it up though? Parenting a demigod. What if I give birth to a monster?"

         "What if you abort the greatest hunter and hero who would ever have been born? It's a whole bunch of what ifs. You can't go by what ifs, just what is. Make the decision that's right for you, Kris. Just.. know you have options and we'll support you no matter what you do. And you're welcome here wether you need to rest a few days or nine months. This is your home, too." Josephine puts her hand over Krissy's.

         "Thanks, Jo."

 

          Claire sighs enjoying the warm downy blankets of Hel's sumptuous decadent enormous bed. When she moves her foot it hits a warm soft lump laying on the covers. She looks over to see Rhys curled up ont he end of hte bed, Hel's hugging and petting the sad looking things, speaking softly to him. Claire smiles at them and goes back to sleep, but not before he lover crawls into bed with her, wrapping her arms around her.

          "Good morning." Hel kisses her cheek whenshe starts to wake up for real this time.

          "Good morning." Claire smiles. "Goddess, I've missed you."

          "I've missed you too, mon Claire."

          "Hoe's the baby?" Claire kicks at the foot of the bed, eliciting an unappreciative chuff from Rhys who mock snaps at her foot. "Go eat a small country and give us some privacy, will you?" Rhys tilts his head considering the suggestion, before yawning and leaving the room. "I thought he was mad at you."

          "He's never mad enough not to snuggle. He was right. It's not his mess, not his fault, but he still had to do it." Hel sighs. "How long can you stay?"

          "Honestly, I shouldn't have come so, until I'm dragged off kicking and screaming I guess." Claire sighs. "Shall we risk being interrupted?"

           "Let me bar the door." She snaps her fingers and the door is barred. 

           "I love it when you do that." Claire grins looking down at her new sleepwear. "Not so fond of the pink lace teddy."

           "I love you in lengerie." Hel pouts.

           "I know. A little bird also told me you like erotic poetry as well." Claire runs her fingers through Hel's long black hair, caressing her poor scarred face, free of illusion for once. That she's so comfortable with her to just be herself so completely now, makes Clair'es heart skip a beat, every time she sees it.

           "I do." Hel sounds intrigued.

           "Would you like me to recite one? It's a small one, but it's in norwegian, so I figure that earns me bonus point." Claire smiles.

           "It does at that." Hel kisses her. "Especially given how very american you are."

           "Hey!" Claire protests, but accepts the kisses anyway.

           "I know you'll have an accent but I love american accents. You sound so roguish, and brash. It's kind of sexy." Hel entwines her leg in Claire's and rests her head on her lover's shoulder. "Well?"

          "Babygulrot/liten/stygg/ lever i gulroten skygge/ babygulrot." Claire tenderly whispers stroking Hel's cheek. Complete convulsive laughter is not exactly the response she expected. "Oh, come on, my pronunciation isn't that bad." But Hel's unable to respond until she actually falls off the bed. "Are you okay?"

            "I take it you did not get the translation?" She quickly gets to her feet, smoothing out her night gown in an attempt to look dignified.

            "No, Bree... goddammit!" Claire smacks her face. "What did I say?" she winces waiting for the translation.

             "Baby carrot/ small/ ugly/ lives in the shadow of the carrot/ baby carrot." She mimic's Claire's suggestive one.

             "Your father's an asshole. You know that right?" Claire scowls crossing her arms.

             "I think it's adorable that you trusted him like that. Proof that there's still some sweet innocent naivity in that scarred and jaded hunter's heart of yours." Hel kisses the tip of her nose.

             "Just hush and make me forget this just happened." Claire puts her arms around Hel's shoulders, the goddess just laughs some more, before kissing her embarassed girlfreind and making her forget what just happened.

 

             Michael looks around the small studio apartment. It's odd seeing it so cluttered. Gabriel never kept anything in her room in heaven. She was never in it. And everything she thought was worth taking or saving she brought to their brother in the throne room. Helel always complained how lonely and isolated it was in there, how he considered the obvious honor, some sort of punishment. As if he was being quarrantined. Michael didn't understand until he sat on that throne himself.

            If he'd known he would have gone into see him more often. He never had time but he'd have made time. Maybe even involved him more in training despite how difficult it was when they disagreed. But would it have made a difference? Or would they have just fought even more. In the end, nothing made a difference, did it? He was still lost. Michael never should have let him take the mark. Hhe should have taken it himself, insisted. But he wasn't asked, just told how it was going to be and he was a good son doing what his father told him no matter how he felt about it, what it would cost him. 

            Maybe he was supposed to all along. Maybe when Michael didn't offer himself in his brother's place, even when every fiber of his being cried out against it when their aunt demanded to be given their beautiful Helel ben Sahar for her own. But he didn't. Maybe that was the first place he went wrong. Was it a test? One that once failed led their father to just write him off, to take for granted that he would just do as he was told and no more, a dissappointment, just a tolerable one. Why he was left in the cage, because he wasn't enough, and never had been. He wasn't enough to keep his siblings safe. He wasn't enough to even understand their father's will much less carry it out. He wasn't enough to keep his brother in line, to keep his sister home, even to keep Raphael from falling in all but name. What could she have done?

             He could have told him that he understood. That he didn’t exactly like it either. That he didn’t see what was so great about humanity either aside from those souls they were given. He also didn’t understand why they were so tiny with such compact mass or why they were so messy and complicated. Why they had to love them, too. He could have admitted how much it stung when they were told they were their father’s greatest creations. After all what did that say about them? He could have told him he felt the same way, but that despite that, he knew that if his brother would only try, it would be worth it.

             Because ever since Helel was created, Michael had always been second best. And it had been worth it. Nothing was more rewarding than loving his wonderful beautiful brother and being loved in return. But he didn‘t. He was afraid he would take that and use it to convince her to join him. Because all of heaven knows that Michael had never been able to persuade him of anything. Ever. If only he had known the right things to say, the right things to do, but all he could do was… just try and force him to behave. Just make him do what he was supposed to do, stop questioning all the time, stop saying things he wasn’t supposed to say, but it didn’t help. He was lost anyway.

             Michael wonders which of these things Gabriel’s collected she would have given to their brother. Which were important to her personally and why. He’s not exactly sure he wants to know the significance behind the genetalia shaped statue with the plaque stating ‘Peter Iglesias Best Choreography in a Pornographic Film’. There’s a painting of a young girl with black hair, holding a happy smiling baby with a scowling boy next to them. The shadows behind them are ones of a skeleton holding a wolf cub who’s batting at a large snake. On the bottom of the frame is scrawled ‘Mein aeskling kinder, Hel, Rhys, Yuri’

             She had a family. Children, and not once did she ever… Did she even miss her siblings? Did she ever even once want to see them again, to have them even be part of her life again? Does she want to be now? Obviously not or she’s be here. No matter what Alex thinks, it’s clear Gabriel doesn’t want anything to do with Michael. That particular message is crystal clear.

             “Gabrielle!” Someone kicks in the apartment door. “You’re ass is mine, you little bitch!” It’s a young blonde woman with blue eyes and shoulder length hair, weilding a gregori sword. She sees him and steps back, surprised, but holds up her sword in an alarmingly practiced manner. “Who the hell are you?”

             “Your worst nightmare.” He quickly disarms her and grabs her by the throat. “Where did you get that blade?” Michael shoves her against the wall by the door. “Who trained you?”

             “Fuck you.” She grabs at his forearm

             “STOP!” They hear Alex shout from the hallway.

             “No! Alex don’t…” The woman calls out, confusing Michael breifly as Alex limps over to the apartment door.

             “It’s okay.” Alex leans on the door, slightly out of breath. “Claire, this is Michael, Michael this is Claire, my sister and Bree’s best freind.”

             “She kicked the door open, shouting threats, weilding an angel’s weapon.” Michael frowns, not willing to let the hunter go just yet.

             “Yeah, I heard. I ran down as fast as I could, fell down the stairs. And a best freind, of course. Come on, Gabriel’s never done anything that made you want to beat the living crap out of her?” Alex sits down on the chair, rubbing her leg. 

             “I never would.” He finally lets Claire go.

             “That’s not an answer.” Claire rubs her neck.

            “What kind of freind behaves in such a manner?” Michael challenges. 

            “A best freind, duh. Best freinds constantly fuck with each other.” Claire explains. “As she did in a way that deserves a beating.”

            “What did she do?”Alex asks before things can re escalate.

            “Remember how I wanted to do something special for Hel?” Claire scowls. Alex starts to snicker. “Oh, you little shit, you were in on it!”

            “Well, yeah. After you interrogated John at knife point, you kind of had it coming. I can’t beleive he still wants to date me.” Alex sighs. “And what the hell is wrong with you, you little twerp! We told you she was going to let Michael use her apartment until he felt like returning to heaven.” She smacks Claire’s arm.

            “I forgot.” She protests. “Are you okay? Hey, back off you psycho.” The girl who kicked in her best freinds door shouting threats pulls out her gun as Michael walks over to Alex. He just ignores her and touches Alex’s forhead.

            “Claire. Shut up.” Alex sighs. “Thanks. Sorry about my sister. She’s kind of a dumbass.”

            “I can relate.”

            “My sword?” Claire demands putting her gun back.

            “This is not your sword.” He replies calmly.

            “I took it off the angel who killed my mother and killed him with it. I think that makes it mine.” She replies flatly. Michael looks at her, then down at the blade handing it back to her by the handle. The runes on the blade change to her name Claire Novak.

           “My apologies. I was unaware we’d failed to fing and eliminate all the rogues. The responsibility for your loss is mine. You may keep the blade and acccept my deepest regrets.”

            “It’s hardly your fault. I mean, come on, you can’t do everything.” Claire shrugs and takes it back, slipping it down the sheath on her back.  “You know I wouldn’t have actually been able to hurt her, right?” Claire looks up at him. “I was just kind of pissed about thinking I was reciting a, um, romantic poem to my girlfreinds in norwegian and finding out it was really a political metaphor for the forced stagnation of the proletariat.” Alex doesn’t miss the amused ghost of a smile on Michael’s face at this. “I was going to make her help us get you furnature. Alex. Dean’s waiting for the parts to come in before we can save my wagon so..”

            “Claire, maybe it’s time to say goodbye.” Alex suggests gently. “It’s had a good run for a free car. There’s no shame in replacing it.”

            “It’ll be fine. It just needs a little love, that’s all.”

            “And shocks and breaks and a transmission, and airbags and an air conditioner…” Alex starts checking off on her fingers. Claire just crosses her arms and attempts an intimidating glare that doesn’t really work so well with her babyfaced cuteness.

           “Miss Novak. I am breifly in need of your services.” Death appears. “And thank you for yours, Ms. Jones. Azrael is returting to her proper place.”

           “Oh, thank god.” Claire gives a releived sigh. “I had no idea how to go about that. I was afraid I was going to have to take up smoking after all.”

           “That would have been a bit forward don’t you think?” Death raises an eyebrow. Claire grins and shrugs. “I will return her shortly. Michael.” he nods to the angel who refuses to acknowledge the gesture as Claire dissappears.

           “She consorts with Death. I have long since learned not to underestimate humanity. My apologies. I didn’t realize she was considered your sister.”

           “Well, thank you for not just disintegrating her.” Alex replies.

           “I wanted to assess the full extent of the possible threat. You can’t interrogate someone who’s dead.” Michael sits down on the round nest of pillows and comforters Gabriel used as a bed when she was human. “Have you heard from Gabriel?”

          “No, not yet.” She shakes her head.

          “Is she happy?” He closes his eyes. “Fulfilled?”

          “Sometimes. She loves and is loved and is finding her place I think. But she has alot on her plate too. She’ll be okay.” Alex takes out her phone. “Better if I can get her to come and actually have to talk to you.”

          “Do you know the significance of any of these items?” Michael picks up a small blue plush hippopotamus. “Does this have any special meaning?”

          “It was a preasent.” Alex shrugs. “A goodbye from her physical therapist. ”

          “Physical therapist?”

          “She accidentally ripped off her prosthetic leg while saving a toddler falling from a bridge and was walking on it wrong anyways, the stress on it making it breakable. It took a while for her to relearn how to use it properly, since she skipped out on it when she got out of the hospital the first time. Her daughter had to physically drag her to half her appointments in order to get her to go at all.”

         “She always was difficult to train in anything. She just would not pay attention. It’s probably in reference to some sort of joke between them.”

          “Probably. She didn’t tell me what it was.” Alex smiles. “Claire might know.”

          “She always did love creation. Everything our father made, she thought it was all fun and hillarious and amazing. Once she was allowed to leave heaven, you couldn't keep her there for long. She must have brought one of every single leaf ever made until Helel ran out of room on his walls. The rest are stored as pressings in the library.” He examines the stuffed animal further.

           “What about you? What did you like best?”

           “Me? I don’t know. There wasn’t much I could go near. Without a vessel I burn too brightly. I would have to go where it’s cold and bare not to set things on fire just by walking near it. Each vessel reacts to its environment a different way and so has different preferences. Eve’s responded to the cool grass and a light wind the most favorably. Joan loved Music. Deborah loved physical motion. I don’t know what this one prefers. Or what his father did either.”

           “Tell me about this vessel, Adam.” Alex leans forwards. “You must have gotten close, spending all that time together.”

            “No, he hates me. And he should. He didn’t deserve to be in there. He trusted me,a nd I let him to torment and damnation. I protected him, though. As I said I would. Enveloped and sheilded him, healed him constantly. As soon as I could, I got him out. It won’t make up for anything but at least… at least I can say I kept my word.”

             “Your word is important to you.” Alex rephrases.

             “How could it not be? Honesty and integrity… how can you lead if you don’t have those? How can people have faith in you if you can’t be depended on? If you can’t be trusted. You’re not going to like everything you have to do, but if you just do your best… and have faith… If people put their faith in you, you owe it to them at the very least to do everything in your power to do what needs to be done.” There’s a hint of frustration in this last statement, maybe a little anger and sense of betrayal. Alex considers going into it further, but it’s probably too soon for that.

             “It’s funny, actually.” Alex smiles, thinking of something else to say. “With the aesir fighting and the integrity of your word were two of the most important things there are. Odd how she’d hide in a place like that. Do you think maybe it made her comfortable because it reminded her of you?”

             “No. I’m fairly sure she did everything she did to spit in our faces.” Michael puts the hipp down and lapses into distant silence.

             “Let me go!” They hear as Raphael appears with Gabriel, they’re both in rather undignified positions. Raphael has his arms hooked under Gabriel’s arms clasped behind her neck, and his leg wrapped around hers.

             “No. We are not chasing you across existence. Now will you just stop this cowardsly nonsese and talk to Michael.” Raphael demands.

             “And you wondered why I never came to see you.” She snaps, struggling but unable to get free. Michael just sighs and covers his eyes with his hand.

             “Raphael, let go of your sister.” he orders.

            “But she’ll…”

            “Don’t make you tell you twice.” Michael looks sternly at him. Raphael releases her and straightens up, brushing the wrinkles out of his suit.

            “Please stay, Bree.” Alex asks softly, getting to her feet.

            “This is a family affair.” Raphael says cooly and snaps his fingers sending her back to her apartment.

            “Well, that was unneccessary.” Alex grumbles and goes to the fridge. Nothing. Of course, some bottled water. Did she seriously waste her money on bottled water? No, that was Jodie. Her phone rings and she picks it up with a smile. “John, hi. Are you sure? No, no. I’m free… Give me a few minutes to freshen up and sure…. Starving…. great. I’ll see you at five.”

 


	16. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gabriel finally talk.  
> Alex goes on a date, it doesn't end well.  
> Claire is burnt out.  
> Tano declares renewed in Alex.

       As soon as Raphael snaps Alex out of the apartment Gabriel breaks out of her deer caught in the headlights look and turns to him.

       "What the hell, Raph? Why are you being such a bitch?"

       "She is not part of this conversation." Raphael crosses his arms.

       "You could have politely asked for privacy, you didn't have to such a rude imperious asshole!"

        "You will speak to me more respectfully, paseh."

        "Sure, when you act like an adult instead of a petulant little brat." She retorts.

         "Children." Michael snaps, making them both stand to attention almost automatically. "Raphael, Gabriel is a fully grown angel and heaven's regent. You have no right to force her to go anywhere against her will. Gabriel, do not speak to your brother that way. I don't care what disagreement you have, he is your elder brother and you will address him properly, do you understand me?"

         "Yes, sir." They both avoid looking at him.

         "There is no reason at all for the two of you to be behaving this way." Michael continues scolding them, half on autopilot the whole thing is so familiar.

         "Oh, Bullshit!" His little exclaims, going off script.

         "Excuse me?" He looks at her, astonished.

         "Bullshit! We were working on fixing heaven and having a nice conversation and he just grabs me and somehow I'm in the wrong for telling him it was a dick move? No! Fuck that. And being so damn rude to a human who hasn't done anything but go through great pain and put herself in danger for all of us repeatedly just because he's jealous mommy's paying attention to someone else? I knew it would be like this. You always take his side. You always coddle and spoil him and never cut me any slack!"

          "As if you weren't coddled and spoiled more than I ever was." Raphael retorts. "And why should he give any leeway to the devil's apprentice?"  
"Raphael!" Michael snaps, taken aback by the hurt look in his sister's eyes at this rather cruel remark.

          "Well," She rallies herself. "I'm not a very good apprentice, then, seeing as you're acting more like him than I ever did, you hypocrite." With that slap across the face, Michael has to act quickly to force the two apart before they demolish the area in windstorms and earthquakes. It takes almost all the energy he has left to do so and hold onto their upper arms keeping them at arms length on either side of him.

          "I repeat, if she doesn't want to be here, she doesn't have to be. And Gabriel, his wrong doing is not an excuse for your own, even in the mild form of disrespect and name calling. Now apologize to each other," He looks at them each in turn. They each mumble a half hearted apology and turn away from each other when he lets go of them. "Now, Raphael, go apologize to Alex for being so rude. This sort of behavior is unworthy of you"

          "Yes, Michael." Raphael finally looks properly contrite, though Gabriel does not.

          "She also needs some assistance in transporting furniture into the apartment. You will help her as recompense."

          "Yes, Michael." This one is more sullen as Raphael shoots Gabriel a dirty look and disappears. When Gabriel notices they're alone, she freezes again, her shoulders stiffening and for once she doesn't seem to have anything to say. For the life of him, Michael can't think of anything either. What can he say to heaven's prodigal daughter? He wants to just yell at her,shake her, hug her, never let her out of his sight again, and throttle her. But he doesn"t want to move or speak and frighten her away and she is frightened. Why wouldn"t she be? Their brother who was closer to her than Michael ever was, he killed her. The first angel Gabriel ever saw kill another angel was Michael.

          "I won't hurt you." Michael says after a moment passes. "I would never hurt you, Gabriel." She gives a bitter laugh at this and rolls her eyes, but still doesn't say anything. "You abandoned us, Gabriel. You were the one who left, who stayed away, who never came back. We thought you'd… we thought you were dead."  
"No, you thought I was with Lucifer."

           "At first." Michael admits. "When we knew you weren't, we thought you'd destroyed yourself, given into the call of the empty somehow. You could have come back at any time. We would have welcomed you with open arms."

           "No, you'd have clapped me in irons, tried to… to correct me.. persuade me for deserting you. Luci's the only one who'd have welcomed me with open arms and without judgment if I'd given him the chance. You would have made me pay and you know it."

            "No, I wouldn't have. Do you think I didn't understand how much it broke your heart to see what he'd become? All of heaven would have rejoiced at your return. But you never did. Never. Did it ever once cross your mind to come home? If not for me, for Raphael." Michael demands, stepping towards his little sister. She shakes her head and takes a step back away from him. "I didn"t mean to drive you away, too."The raw pain in his voice makes her cringe.  
"I didn"t think you"d care."

            "You're my sister, Gabriel. Of course I cared. I care… I… How could you think I didn't?" Michael takes a breath. "I know I made a mess of everything I touched. I failed at everything I tried to accomplish, but.."

             "Welcome to the club." Gabriel gives a bitter smile. "I'm sorry, too. I wish I'd have known what else I could have done. All I know is what I couldn't bear to do."

              "I understand. I'll forgive you, if you forgive me."

              "Okay." Gabriel nods. "Okay." When Michael embraces her, they both just stay there for a while. It's been so very long since she felt his all consuming warmth, or he her boundless energy. So, so long.

 

              "Ahhh, ah-ah, ah-ah, I'm hooked on a feelin' (do doodoo dooo)high on beleivin' (do do dooo) that you're in love with…. holy fuck!" Alex stops singing along to her phone as she comes out of the bathroom, her towel wrapped around her hair, to see Raphael standing patiently in the main room. "Don't you people ever knock? You angels…. Give me a minute." She ducks into the bedroom and throws on her evening dress. At least she had her underwear on.

              "Michael instructed me to apologize for my rudeness."

              "Don't bother with an apology unless you mean it."

               "Very well. He also ordered me to assist you in bringing furniture back to your apartment as penance. I don't believe it's optional." He states firmly before she can protest this as well.

               "Oh, well, I'm not doing it tonight so unless I can talk Michael out of making you do this, I'll just have to call you when I am." Alex pulls her hair up into a messy bun, and grabs her purse. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out on a date. One I've had to reschedule a thousand times. So, unless there's an emergency, you"ll be happy to know I"ll be unavailable for a few hours." She clips on a couple blue rhinestones on her ears to match her dress and checks her phone. "If you need anything in the apartment, feel free." She slips on some short black heels and grabs a few tootsie rolls from the cabinet, just in case there"s a long wait at the restaurant, before heading out.

                "Well, I did throw this big party once when she was out of town at this sheriff's convention in Minnesota or something. I went all out, streamers, fireworks, the only people who showed up were the ones in my study group. We had fun, but then the group started getting really into the whole vampire thing and I just couldn't deal, so…"Alex shrugs. "What about you?"

                "Let's see," John walks her up to the front entrance. "I 'borrowed' the car to go to a concert in Virginia while my parents were on their second honeymoon. Unfortunately I pushed the odometer over to all 00s again and I got majorly busted. I mowed the lawn until I left for college. Dad still makes me when I go home. What did Jodie do to you?"

                 "Well, after checking the liquor cabinet, grounded me for a week and confiscated the rest of the fireworks. I made sure to clean up afterwards. Probably the best cleaning job I"ve ever done, honestly. I did it in such a blind panic I start to hyperventilate every time I even look at a brillo pad now."Alex confesses. John laughs and puts an arm around her shoulders.

                 "Well, no one can say you don't clean up great." he looks her over. "Blue really suits you. So, so much better than all those layers. I was starting to think you were hiding bunch of scars or moles or something." Alex gives a weak smile at this. She used to have scars from when they had to let blood to feed her family. Nothing where it would show, but she wouldn't exactly have been wearing tank tops and daisy dukes, either. Those actually vanished when Bree turned her back from a honey badger, but sometimes she can still see where they were like shadows under her skin. "Are you going to invite me in for a nightcap?"

                 "Not tonight. I'm just moving in and I don't even have an chairs." She informs him regretfully.

                  "That's alright. We can do it standing up." He winks.

                  "Seriously, no tv nothing. Can we take a rain check? Once I get everything set up, you can come over for dinner."

                  "Sounds good." He leans in for a kiss. Unfortunately she opens her eyes for a second just before his lips touch hers and sees a small spider on his eyelash.

                  "Oh my god!" She pushes him away and bats at his eye, knocking the spider off.

                  "W-what?" John looks a bit bewildered.

                  "There was a spider, on your eye. I'm sorry."

                  "Oh, god, did you get it?" He starts brushing at his eyes.

                  "It's gone. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She apologizes and kisses his eyelid.

                  "No." He says a bit embarrassed. "Though, next time, just tell me." He leans into kiss her again, cupping side of her face in his hand. Not a terrible kisser but you can tell he's a smoker. "Are you sure you don't want me to come up?"

                  "Yes." She gives a regretful sigh.

                  "Well, call m-motherfucker!" He jumps back shaking his hand, more and more spiders start appearing. just crawling over his hand and up his arm. "What the fuck!" He can't seem to get them off and panics just slapping himself all over trying to get them off. Alex sighs, takes a small duster of sunbird feathers from her purse and starts brushing him off with it. The spiders flee at its touch and don't come back.

                   "Are you alright?" She asks brushing a last spider off.

                   "What the hell was that?" He still shudders, batting at his clothes. "You know, fuck this. You're cute and all but seriously fuck this!"John back away. "You have some serious problems,woman!"Well, he"s not wrong. He runs back to his car before speeding away. There"s a slight laugh behind her and she turns to see a pitch black man in a bright yellow suit.

                   "We got the annulment, Anansi!"she holds up her ring-less hand. He leans forwards and looks at it. "You don't need to defend the sanctity of the marriage."

                   "Huh, so you did." He gives her a shit eating grin that tells her he damn well knew that already. "Wonderful, Tano will be so pleased."

                   "What? No! I have no interest in Tano, or Bia or any other god or demi god or brother you can come up with. I have too much work to do." She pleads.

                    "Of course. So we must not waste time with idle chatter. Mother is expecting you." Before Alex can protest, she's whisked away, leaving only the small feather duster behind her.

                    "Hey, Alex." Claire opens the door to her apartment, looking at the taxidermy rat in her hand. It's positioned on it's hind legs, in a black reapers cloak with a scythe in one hand and a withered black rose in the other. "Check out my retirement gift. Beats a gold watch, huh?" She laughs holding it up. "Who the fuck are you?" She demands as she sees a young black woman in a black pantsuit, reading some articles from a folder that she knows was in Alex's backpack. "And what are you doing, snooping around my sister"s apartment?"

                    "I am Gabriel's brother Raphael and she gave me permission."

                    "Getting in touch with your feminine side I see." Claire comments. He just ignores her. This whole damn building is lousy with archangels. She's going to have to start setting traps. "Alex! Get your butt out here! I'm not bringing my present into that disaster of a bedroom. How can you get a room so messy without even having anything to mess it up with?"She walks over to the bedroom door and knocks on it.

                   "She's not here. She went on a date a few hours ago."

                   "Then why are you still here?"

                   "Michael and Gabriel are conversing downstairs. I'm waiting for them to finish." He turns the page.

                   "Oh, you know a little purple in that suit would look so much nicer than just plain black and white. Maybe a lavender blouse, some trim around the lapels and hems."Claire goes to the cabinet and grabs a few tootsie rolls, but when she unwraps one she finds a tightly rolled five dollar bill instead. "Cool." She rolls it back up and wraps it again.

                   "I'll keep that in mind should I ever start to esteem your aesthetic sensibilities." Is the dry and not a little bitchy response.

                   "Someone's in a mood today. Bree being a pain in the ass?" Claire keeps checking tootsie rolls until she finds an actual piece of candy and chows down.

                    "I would appreciate it if you did not speak of my sister in that manner." He looks up at her, sternly.

                    "As soon as she stops being a pain in the ass, sure thing. I'm going to go lie down. If she brings a fella home, warn her I'm in there, would you?" Claire stretches and heads back into the bedroom.

                    When she wakes up in the morning, not only has the air mattress deflated into a puffy vinyl coffin, but Alex isn't home yet. Claire takes out her phone. Sure enough, Alex texted her the name of her date, her itinerary and his info. John Elliot, officer Elliots son, a nice restaurant too. Alex"s phone is off, going right to voice mail so Claire calls John's cell.

                    "Hey, John. This is Claire, can I talk to Alex? Her cell's dead."

                    "No. She.. she's at her place. We...it didn't go well. I think someone slipped something into my drink. I started hallucinating all these spiders and kind of freaked out. I sent her an apology this morning, but if you see her before her phone is back on can you tell her I said I was sorry and am incredibly embarrassed and will make it up to her?"The guy sounds embarrassed, though Claire knows that he probably wasn"t hallucinating.

                    "Are you okay? No bites or anything?"

                    "Yeah, no, I'm just... embarrassed."

                   "Not your fault, trust me. But thanks, and yeah, I'll let her know." Claire hangs up and buries her face in the mattress, giving a scream of frustration. It's a short walk downstairs to Bree"s apartment. Not wanting to get attacked by the craziest archangel again, she bangs firmly on the door.

                   "Come in." Babe calls. When Claire opens the door, she sees the tv is on, playing some romantic comedy with Ellen Degenerous from before she was born. "S'up, Claire?" Claire just gives a weary sigh and turns to the pillow nest where Michael"s sitting against the corner with an arm around each of his younger siblings, all watching the movie.

                    "So, anyone care to explain to me how you can have three damn archangels in a building and yet Alex can get kidnapped by a pagan god right after getting brought home by her date? Because I am fucking exhausted and would like a small break between crises. IF that's at ALL possible!"

                    "What?" Babe gets quickly to her feet. "No, no, I got this." She motions as Michael starts to get up as well.

                    "Pretty sure it's Anansi, again."

                    "Ahhh. Fuck." Babe winces, and covers her face with her hands.

                    "Do you want me to call Sam and Dean for back up? Because I just… I seriously don't have it in me to deal with him again. Not if you want him left alive. I really don't." Claire sits down in the chair by the door, wearily slumping down in it.

                    "I said I've got this!" She disappears.

                     "You know, maybe Hara's not the best fighter or most experienced healer or really a good angelic soldier in general, but at least he gives a damn about us, you useless dicks." Claire gets up and storms back out, slamming the door behind her.

                     "Wait." Raphael stands up as Michael moves to go after their sister. "You're too weak. I'll go back her up. Though I doubt she needs it. If you want to help, go back to heaven and just rest and regain your strength in case we need you. I'm speaking as Heaven's healer, understand?"

                     "Yes." Michael nods and gathers his courage.

 

                      "Alexis Jones!"Asase Ya greats Alex with a broad smile and embraces her heartily as Alex walks sleepily out of the guest room. "Thank you so much for coming to assist me. I trust my son extended our invitation in an acceptable manner."

                     "Well, no one died or was hurt, really." Alex's dry response reflects her annoyance which is graciously overlooked.

                     "Good, good. My Nanzi is not of course here. Tano sent him and his wife to either Switzerland or Jamaica. I forget which. I miss my Shi Maria, though. My elder sons seem incapable fo keeping a woman alive long enough to be useful. And of course, they vent their frustrations out on each other. If you would please work some more of your wiles on them, I would be most appreciative." She clasps Alex's hands in hers.

                       "Are they still fighting?"

                       "Of course. Meal times are peaceful enough, but as soon as the food is gone, off they go to spar like children. It is maddening. Not your fault, of course, you spent such little time here." Asase Ya pats Alex's cheek. "Bia! Tano! Look who has come to see us."The earth goddess announces, leading Alex into the dining room. The two godly brothers are lounging around eating fruit. Tano smiles as she enters and gets to his feet. Bia, as usual, looks mildly amused.

                      "Well, if it isn't our favorite virgin. How"s married life?" Bia gives her a broad smile, reminiscent of his brother Anansi's.

                      "We managed to get an annulment," She forces a smile.

                      "I deeply apologize for the whole affair." Tano takes hold of her hand, pulling her forwards to kiss her cheek. "Had my brother been lest obstinate, I would have been able to spare you the humiliation of such a union."

                      "You know what they say, all's well that ends well."Alex pulls her hand back.

                      "That is a lovely dress. It makes quite an impression."Tano compliments her, looking her over. She deeply regrets dressing to the nines for her date last night.

                      "I was on a date when your brother... requested I accompany him."She informs them and takes a seat beside Asase Ya. "If I could have my phone, I"d like to let my sister know I"m alright. And I am expecting a call about a job."

                     "A job? Are you in difficulties, darling?"Tano offers her some more of that awful aloe juice.

                     "Not particularly. I just like eating more than ramen noodles occaisionally. Thank you."She graciously accepts it.

                     "Clearly you have not met a man who knows how to take care of him woman."Tano chides her. Alex just sips her juice.

                     "My Alex. I hear your former wife is the new angel of death."Bia inserts, clearly unable to resist teasing his brother. Tano makes a cool remark Alex can't understant. Bia just raises his hands to concede whatever point was made.

                     "No. She did substitute for a while, but Azrael"s returned and resumed her position. What have you two been up to since the... competition?"Alex forces herself not to sound too pissed off about the whole affair.

                     "The usual. Eating, fighing, loving, sulking." Bia looks to his brother who gives him a dirty look.

                     "Miss Jones, as you are again free and I presume as much an eligiable maiden as you were before this nonsense, will you do me the honor of allowing me to show you our mother's garden? I don't believe you had the pleasure during your last visit." Tano gallantly invites her.

                     "I appreciate the offer, but it's only right I should assist your mother in the kitchen."Alex demures.

                     "Perhaps later, then."

                     "Perhaps." Alex looks down at her plate awkwardly. Crap, crap, crap. Not this mess again.

                     "I'll look for your phone." Bia adds, snagging the last mango out from under his brother's finger.

                     "Thank you." She'll have to make sure to let Michael know everything is alright too, in case he wonders at her absence, but she can just pray to him. Hopefully everything is alright and they don't try to auction off her hand is marriage (virginity) again. Or expect her to be grateful for it.


	17. No, No, That is Too Much Goat

        Much to his surprise, Gabriel actually waits for Raphael to catch up with her.

        “I fail to understand why you’re so nervous. This is just an insignificant pagan trickster. It’s not possible he could be any sort of threat to you.” Raphael looks at his clearly unsettled sister.

        “Well, no. In terms of power and general trickiness, no, not as such.” She looks over at him a bit reluctantly. “It’s just.. you won’t tell anyone this will you?” 

        “Please tell me he’s not a former lover.” Raphael begs. The involuntary shudder she gives makes him feel both relievied and concerned.

         “No! No. Oh, dad, no. I just…  I have this… thing about spiders.” She explains. As usual her explanations explain nothing and just raise further questions.

         “That is even more incomprehensible. You are an archangel. In a vessel. Spiders are even more benign to you than most are to humanity in general.”

          “I know that. I’m not an idiot. I just… Do you remember that cluster fuck in babylon?”

          “I wasn’t there. I was still at the front in the desert.” Raphael demures,not wanting to talk about that whole painful affair. 

          “Did Michael tell you about when she saved me from some of Lucifer’s followers?”

          “Yes, you wouldn’t fight them properly and one speared your wings with a spear seared by holy fire. She abandoned the front line to go to your aid. After the fires, when we realized what that was, she vowed to always go when you called. No matter what. We lost three of ours while she was done.”

           “I’m sorry.”

           “Don’t be. You’re more important to us, you always were.  Anyway it wasn’t your fault. You weren’t prepared for any of it.” Raphael brushes his wings against hers. “I can’t imagine what it was like being thrust in the middle of that not knowing what was going on.

            “Well, apparently they weren’t supposed to do that and in my last visit to australia I came across Lucifer’s punishment for the angel who had done it. He was… bound and his vessel infested with dozens of kinds of spiders, devouring and laying eggs just.. this was two thousand years after. His grace snuffed out by the constant damage and repair and I haven’t been able to go back there since and spiders just…” She shudders again.

              “That… is moderately understandable.” Raphael feels a bit uneasy himself. “But if he hadn’t been bound and cut off from the host, they never would have been able to damage him.” His attempt to reassure his sister just prompts her annoyance.

               “I know that, but it doesn’t make a difference to how I feel, Raph. You can’t logic away fear.”

               “Isn’t that what therapy is?” Try as he might he can’t keep the scorn from his voice. 

               “No.” Gabriel lights down on a beach in Jamaica, beside an african couple. The man is reclining on a beach chair. The woman is carrying him some wine and a bowl of buttered sweet peas. Raphael can see her wings are frazzled but aside from that she’s all smiles. “Nanzi! Long time no see.” She approaches him with open arms.

               “Loki!” The grin is returned in equal measure and the man gets to his feet. “I like the new look. Bronzer?”

               “No, my vessel’s part pakistani. Speaking of vessels. Let me introduce my elder sibling. Raphi, Nanzi. Nanzi, Raphi.” She pulls her brother reluctantly from the veil.

               “A pleasure.” he goes to take and kiss Raphael’s hand but a stony glare makes him think better of it. “Not the friendly type, is she?”

               “No.” Raphael says bluntly. “Where is Alex Jones? What have you done with her?” Gabriel just sighs and covers her eyes.

               “Not big on foreplay, either, I see. I like that in a girl.” The spider god smirks. “What makes you think I have her?” Raphael just reaches out and grabs the man by the neck.

               “I have better things to do than waste my time parlaying with pagans. Return her to us immediately or I will destroy you.”

                “Oh, for the love of all that is, Raph. I can’t take you anywhere.” Babe tries to pry his hand off the amused god.

                “Not one for diplomacy, either, is she?” Anansi quips trying to hide the fact that he can’t escape the angel’s grip.

                “I do not treat with false gods and usurpers. Tell us where she is. Now, and hope she has not been harmed.”

                 “Sorry, Nanzi, Just give us our human back and we’ll get out of your way.” Babe promises. 

                 “I can’t. She is with my mother, who is with my brothers and I’m not allowed to go there for at least ten years.” He explains.

                  “Are the consequences of doing so worse than a painful torturous death?”  Raphael asks coolly. 

                   “Raph, if she’s with Asase Ya, I know where she is. Will you put him down? And don’t kill my friends just because they’re pagans. They can’t help how they were made.” Babe starts to poke his arm.

                    “This creature is not your friend.”

                    “Let him go.” She starts poking him with both index fingers.

                    “Stop it.”

                    “No. And if you kill him, I will poke you until the end of time. Let him go. Let him go. Let him go. Let him go. Let him go. Let him go. Let him go. Let him go. Let him go. Please let him go,. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon. C’mon.” Babe’s surprised how quickly Raphael breaks and tosses Anansi aside to try and grab his sister who blows the spider god a kiss and takes off.

                    “What is wrong with you? Why must you behave that way? And in front of pagan deities? Have you no pride? No sense of shame and propriety?” Raphael demands. His sister just starts laughing so hard she forgets to flap her wings and drops out of the sky. He quickly catches her before she can plunge into the water. 

                   “Raphael, if I ever behaved as if I had either a sense of shame of propriety, they wouldn’t believe I was really me.” She tweaks his nose, and puts her arms around his neck. “Thank you for going with me and letting me play the good cop. I’d never have been able to hide my unease if you weren’t there. The last thing I needed was to give him ammunition.”

                    “I find it very hard to believe that none of your ‘friends’ have ever tried to kill you.” He tosses her aside so she can fly on her own again.

                    “Who says they didn’t? Please. People tried to kill me all the time. Pagans have no sense of humor.” She sighs shaking her head.

                     “Have you considered that perhaps their sense of humor is not the problem?” Raphael scolds her.

                     “Have you considered that if you garner a reputation of being liable to do absolutely anything for no reason other than it amuses you, and of having a sense of humor that is strange and boundless, you can do absolutely anything without it causing suspicion or seem out of character so long as it can be arguable found amusing in some way?” She winks at her brother. Raphael just looks over at her considering and lands at the edge of a lush property in West Africa. There are several incredibly well kept mango trees and the land is fertile to a degree he hasn’t seen in a long time. Each flower and bud and leaf is perfectly formed and free of disease or defect. Next to heaven’s garden it’s the most pleasant land he’s set foot in for a long time. He strongly desires to take off his shoes and stockings and just walk barefoot through the grasses.

                    “Now let me handle this, okay? Just… be quiet and do nothing unless I tell you to. Please? Leave the talking to me.” Babe pleads. Raphael rolls his eyes and nods. “Oh, and we’ll have to wear something more suitable.” She snaps her fingers changing their clothing into loud lacy dresses. Raphael immediately changes his own back to the suit. “Don’t you know anything about diplomacy?  Establishing good will?” She charges it back again.  

                    “I believe it involves hitting people with a big stick?” Raphael mutes the colors at least. Babe looks briefly annoyed then grins at his brother.

                    “Did you just make a joke? You just made a joke. You did.” She smiles that adorable yet annoying smiles of hers.

                     “Can we just get this over with?” He frowns and follows Babe to the front gate. There are goats and chickens in the front yard. One billy goat seems to be considering charging them but a look from Raphael changes his mind.

                      “Loki, what an unexpected surprise.” A sturdy african woman with skin as rich as the dark loam of Raphael’s angelic form and clothing as bright as the dresses his sister gave them, opens the door. “I am afraid you have just missed breakfast. Would you care for some tea?”

                      “Maybe something a little stronger.” She smiles and kisses the woman’s hand. “This is my sister, Raphi, heaven’s greatest healer and horticulturalist. Raphi this is Asase Ya, Earth goddess and mother of Bia, Tano and Anansi.”

                      “Your garden is flawless.” Raphael looks back to it.

                      “Thank you. It always nice to meet one with a proper appreciation of my talents. Come in, come in.” She waves them inside. “So, Loki, what is this, eh? Why do you take such a form?” She clucks at Babe’s small female body.  

                      “Not my first choice,but I am female so it is more appropriate.”  

                      “That is even worse. A lady behaving in such a way, galavanting about, promiscuous, drinking, smoking. No wonder your daughter has been unable to find a husband. Where is your father? I must take him to task for the shameful neglect responsible for this.” She scolds.

                      “We have tried everything we can think of to get Gabrielle to behave. It’s an impossible task. Her chaotic mischief is too great to be contained.” Raphael solemnly shakes his head. “I hear you have a similar problem with your son, Anansi.”    

                     “Yes, but he listens to his mother. This is your problem. You angels have no mother, only a father, all soul, no heart. No one to teach a girl how to behave like a real woman.”

                      “Speaking of chaotic mischief.” Gabriel interrupts a little testily. “We are looking for our friend, Alex Jones. Nanzi said he brought her here.”

                      “Ah, yes, little Alexis, the future doctor. She has come to pay us a visit and hopefully talk some sense into my boys. We were most disappointed when her sister won her hand in that nonsense competition of Anansi’s. But perhaps now that farce in undone she can be gotten a proper husband. She is a friend of yours, tell me, what does she like?” Asase Ya sits down and pats Babe’s knee. “And is there any hope for her in the domestic arena. She has still not finished the pots. I fear a maid servant may be a necessity for any decently run household.”

                      “Well, she’ll never make a fuss about her husband putting his shoes in the wrong place. Or nag him to take out the trash.” Babe looks at her brother. ”Raphi, why don’t you go give her a hand while I discuss a few things with Asase.”

                       “Will I also be escorting her home?” Raphael asks flatly. Babe shakes her head, practically begging him to listen to her. “Very well, When we have finished we will rejoin you.” Raphael turns and walks towards the kitchen where he can detect a human presence.

                     “Look at your sister. Poise, elegance, confidence. If you insist on being a  woman, that is the kind of woman you should be.” Asase Ya appraises Raphael approvingly. “She is your elder sister? Or younger?”

                     “Older. She’s very tidy, and organized, takes no nonsense.    
I have to admit, she’s pretty much become the ideal wife, though in truth she was dedicated to keeping house for our brother Michael while he ruled heaven.” Babe smiles leaning back.

                     “She is unmarried, then.”

 

                     Alex scrubs at the pots as hard as she can. Her dress is ruined but the larger she’s in here the less she’s out there, having to attempt family therapy while fending off their advances.

                     “You are a very hard worker, however skilled.”Tano compliments from the door. “Come, take a break and let these things soak, while we go for a stroll through the garden.”

                     “Oh, I couldn’t possibly even think of leaving the kitchen in this state.” Alex replies when suddenly everything is pristine and back either where it belongs or where it should be. ”Fuck.” she whispers.

                     “May I help you?” Tano straightens up.

                     “No. I am merely here for my sister’s friend. Alex are you unharmed?” Alex looks back a bit surprised to see Raphael there and not in a suit. 

                      “I’m fine. I just… received a surprise and sudden invitation to visit Asase ya and her boys.” Alex gives a tight lipped smile.

                       “I see. You should have notified someone. Your sister was… concerned.”

                       “Someone should keep an eye on Claire. It’s her turn to be abducted next.” Alex gripes rubbing her eyes. 

                       “Gabrielle is waiting for us in the living room.” Raphael dismissively appraises Tano and takes Alex by the arm leading her out. Though he expected the girl to be annoyed, she seems more relieved than anything else.

                        “Well, hello.” Bia greets them as they enter the room. “Surely this radiant creature is not the sister you spoke of.” 

                        “I didn’t realize you had time to say much of anything.” Raphael gives his little sister a suspicious glance. Her shrug is accompanied by an air of innocence that never bodes well. 

                         “All good things.” Asase Ya reassures him, her voice kindly.

                         “She did not mention your beauty. Loki, you made her sound like a dour old spinster, not the vital young thing I see before me. Did she understate your other assets as well?” Bia gets up from the arm of the sofa as Raphael gives his sister a hard look.

                          “Most likely.”

                          “I have this new breed of yam I am cultivating. It does very well in dry conditions but it is excessively susceptible to rot and over watering. Perhaps you could help me see what I am doing wrong.” Bia gives Raphael a charming smile. As little as he cares to associate with pagans the request does intrigue him. It’s been a while since he’s really worked directly with earth’s flora and he misses it.

                          “I can take Alex home. Unless you need me to stay and show you the way back.” Babe teases. Raphael gives her a look.

                         “I am perfectly capable of finding my own way home, take Miss Jones back to her sister so she does not disturb Michael any further.” Raphael instructs her. “I will return as soon as I have examined the garden.”

                         “This way, ma’am.” Bia bows gesturing to the outdoors.

                         “Alright, then. I think we have an understanding.” Babe offers Asase Ya her hand. She shakes it and nods.

                         “It is much appreciated. I thank you for your generosity.”

                         “My generosity is nothing compared to yours.” Babe smiles. “Alex would be more than happy to give your boys family counseling. She simply has a prior commitment. As soon as she’s available, I will make certain she set up appointments for Bia and Tano. If they’re still fighting then, that is.”

                         “I will hold you to that, trickster. Also, do not forget your goat.” Asase vigorously claps and shakes her hands

                         “No, of course not.” Bree smiles and snaps her fingers taking Alex back to her apartment, along with a small billy goat who promptly walks over to her trash can and starts eating a small cardboard box.

                          “What did you do? Why do you have this goat? Why did they just send me home like that?” Alex demands, not a little alarmed at the apparent ease of the whole thing.

                           “Well, now that Michael’s back, even as she is,  heaven’s considered a major player again. The pagans are going to try and exploit any connection to me as much as possible. So if I have prior claim to a human…” She shrugs and pats the goat’s head. “Aww, look at you, eating every piece of crap that crosses your path. I think I’ll call you Dean junior. How does that sound my little Deanie Weenie?” The goat ignores her.

                           “Why did they give you a goat? Why did you take a goat?” For some reason the question makes Babe gives a mischievous grin.

                           “It’s a bribe. Asase has mild interest in obtaining you as a bride for her son due to your supernatural connection but she has two sons who need wives, not just one.”

                          “Oh my god, Bree. Tell me you didn’t…” Alex gapes at her. “Tell me you didn’t trade..”

                          “No! Of course not.” Babe puts an offended hand to her chest. “I’m the youngest. I don’t have that kind of authority. I told you,it’s a bribe. One of the great things of being a trickster is that sometimes people will give you stuff not to do things. So this is just a gift in exchange for my not interfering in Bia’s courtship and to support the proposed union when he brings his offer of marriage to our head of the household, Michael.”

                        “Oh my god.” Alex covers her face. “He is going to kill you. He’s going to kill Bia and probably Tano. You have to save them!”

                        “No, I can’t. I gave my word not to interfere.” Babe pats the goats head and gives Alex a rather mean grin this time. “Insult my daughter, will she? Arrogant twat.”

                        “Your brother is still going to murder you.”

                        “Nah, I can deal with Raph.”

                        “He should murder you. What the hell?” Alex throws her shoe at Babe, who ducks.

                        “Trust me, Raphael can take care of himself. I’m going to take junior here to see his namesake. Get some rest. And next time you get kidnapped by pagans, remember to pray?” She blows Alex a kiss and dissappears.


	18. Can't we all just get along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael returns to heaven and has to rescue Gabriel from Raphael  
> Kitty-Cas  
> Dean meets Dean Jr.  
> Krissy and crew come for help with research

        Michael stands in the library just looking at the stacks. He doesn't generally come here. He always just told Raphael what he needed and it was gotten. That was true of most things. He just ended up giving instructions, delegating, wallowing in his own misery and solitude, and thinking trying to reconcile himself to the job that was ahead, trying to keep faithful, rationalizing everything he had done or didn't do or would have to do in the future. He doesn't know where anything is in here, or who the librarian is. It's impossible that the previous librarian, the one who threw his sword away is still alive. Claire must have been referring to a different Harahel. Were they any other Harahel's left? He doesn't know. Raphael would know. He always knows. There are two angels a little further in, talking to each other over a pile of records.

          "They all have families." The one with the gorgeous mother of pearl wings sighs.

          "Humans generally do." The other angel replies.

          "No, I mean, husbands children... some are children. I can't take them away from their loved ones just so I can see mine."

          "Hmm... What about the abyss? You can see each other there without a vessel."

          "That's right, I can! Oh, but is it safe for the baby?"

          "I don't see why it wouldn't be."

          "Librarian." Michael calls. "Where is Heaven's directory? I need to locate Adam Milligan."

          "Yes, sir." There's only one angel now. One of the choir he thinks. He's afraid, trying not to look at Michael, so the archangel kindly ignores him. "Here you are, sir."

          "That was fast." Michael raises an eyebrow.

          "I thought you might want too check in on him when you were feeling better." The librarian meekly hands him the paper and directions. "Vessels are special." Michael just takes the papers and leaves.

           It's been a long time since Michael thought of a vessel as anything more than an inconvenience or liability. He can remember his first time. Simple verbal instructions weren't enough for the first Adam anymore. Eve was approaching him in size. He was unsure how such a small thing could contain all of his grace, but he took a leap of faith, asked permission and, always eager to try something new, she said yes with enthusiasm. It was difficult keeping control. She kept wanting to see what was going on or ask what if we did it this way? What happens if I hit this with that? How hard do I have to hit this melon to make it explode? With a fraction of the strength of an archangel apparently. Gabriel laughed her head off at that one. It was fun.

           Touching things, smelling things, experiencing the vibrations of existence in a new way was a little overwhelming at first, but a precious gift, always a gift. Something to be honored and appreciated, respected. When did they start taking it for granted? When did they start thinking it was something they were owed, or has a right to? That their needs and desires automatically superceded a vessel's right to their own autonomy. What should have been a partnership founded on generosity, mutual understanding, communication and respect became a quick seduction,coersion and suppression, and taking it allf or as long as they felt like. When did it become okay to lie and torment a vessel into aquiesence? Whgen did they assume they knew better in all things? When did they decide that they served humanity best by trying to control them even in that small way?

           It's too easy to think that just because you can force someone to do what you think is right, that it's alright to do so. Is this why their father said to love them, to serve them, to place them above themselves, because any other way would lead to disaster? Humanity has the potential for greatness, he's seen it, rarely,but it's there. It's so incredibly fragile though. The very complexity that makes humanity encompass the best and worst of creation makes it that much morein need of nurturing protection and love, that much more suceptible to being damaged by hubris, arrogance, and bullying. Did any of them truly understand what it means to protect humanity? Did any of them truly understand humanity? 

           Adam is cooking dinner with his mother, laughing over some obscure reference. Happy with the happiness heaven is meant to provide. This is the love and affection he condoned being held hostage to get what he wanted. The very thought fills him with shame. What feels oddly worse is that he sent others to ask on his behalf. Granted he couldn't exactly manifest on earth without massive preparation or else he'd cause such distruction. That's even just on his way to the vessel. It's bad enough he had to call back Zachariah and hurt all those people with his voice. He should have had them fix the damage, no matter the expense. He definitely shouldn't have let wanting to avoid an angry visit from Azrael influence the decision to just leave them dead. Yes, they were allowed into heaven, but they had families that loved them as much as Adam loved his own. What about the damage done to them by his actions?  Possessing John Winchester was a difficult gamble that only neccessity made him attempt. It's likely the only time his vessels wishes were perfectly in sync with his own.  Save his family. That's what he should be striving for, that kind of understanding and cooperation with humanity. When did he stop thinking it worthwhile? Perhaps Alex can help him with that at least. She wants him to feel better, but really he has to do better. But it wouldn't matter anyways, always better, never good enough.

          "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He hears the yell that means Gabriel has just seriously pissed off Raphael and is about to get severely beaten, part laughter, part terror. It's been so long since she managed to piss him off to that degree or has even been around to do so. He's surprised he can identify it so readily, in truth. "Cassie! Help!" Michael arrives at the garden in time to see Gabriel hide behind an angel that looks like the Seraph Castiel, only he's been altered into... into an archangel. Is this was she meant by promoted? Taking that... rebellious traitor and making him one of them? It's a slap in the face, but no more than he's come to expect from his father by now.

          "What did she do?" Michael's surprised Castiel actually asks instead of just defending her automatically as their brother used to do. What's more surprising is Raphael's reluctance to just force him aside. 

          "That is not your concern. Now hand her over before I take you out as well."

          "If you are attempting to kill my sister, it's very much my concern." His sister? His? Gabriel is not his. 

          "I'm not going to kill her." The accusation rightfully offends Raphael. Though given he has killed Castiel before and the brother that loved Gabriel best has killed her, perhaps it's not an entirely unreasonable assumption.

          "Yeah, you'd be surprised what you can live through." Of course, Gabriel is not helping at all. Is Castiel their brother's replacement? the thought angers him beyond reason.

          "This little shit tried to sell me to an african river god for one goat!" He sounds almost as offended by the price as by the sale itself. Before Michael can step in, Castiel astonishes all of them by tossing Gabriel over towards Raphael.

          "You little traitor!" Gabriel looks at him, just completely astonished. Michael starts to laugh despite himself. The look on her face was just priceless, and the way she landed... How long has it been since he's laughed this hard? Or laughed at all for that matter.

          "Gabriel, you know you don't have the authority to do that." Michael chides her, unable to resist teasing the both of his younger siblings.

          "I didn't! I swear!" She protests. "i just took it in exchange for not interfering in Bia's courtship of our lovely little Raphi. That's all." 

          "Why would you do something like that?" Castiel has the audacity to scold her. "That was beyond innappropriate." Fortunately Gabriel doesn't look the least inclined to accept the censure, not that she has ever graciously taken correction.

          "You know, I just remembered something." Gabriel gets to her feet. "I'm older and more powerful than you." She snaps her fingers reconfiguring his vessel into that of a small black kittne with big blue eyes and a tan collar shaped collar with a blue clip on tie. "Now wait with your boyfreind while the big boys talk." She snaps him away as well. While he really shouldn't encourage this kind of thing, Michael doesn't particularly feel like taking her to task over that particular angel.

           "What were you thinking?" Raphael demands.

           "Well, I was thinking that once the prospect of a divine mate for Bia was introduced, whether he failed in his courtship or not, Tano would settle for nothing less and drop all thoughts of pursuing Alex romantically. And, you know, that Raph would beat the crap out of them both, which they totally had coming for that whole mess in the first place. Plus I thought it would be hillarious and it was." Gabriel starts to laugh. Raphael darts for her at this but she hides behind Michael this time.

           "Give the goat back and apologize." Michael orders, pulling her out from behind him by the arm.

           "I can't! I already gave it away!"

           "Then give them another one and apologize for you deception."

           "Michael, you'd just ordered her to apologize to pagan deities." Raphael points out.

           "Right." He sighs. "Never mind that part, then. But apologize to your brother and do not involve him in your schemes without his full consent and cooperation. Do you understand me?"

           "Yes, Michael. Sorry, Raph. You are pretty much the ideal wife, though. If you could learn how to cook, anyways."

           "I'll let you live." Raphael replies, crossing his arms. "For now."

          

           The first thing Dean notices after waking up in a fit of sneezing is that there's a goat chewing on his shirts in the laundry.

            "What the- echhuu..." He sneezes and looks over to see an irritated looking kitten with a tiny blue tie sitting by the door as far from Dean as it can reasonably get.  "Cas? Is that chhhh.. Oh that little chuhh...."He picks up the kitten and opens the door. "SAM! Will you get chuuh! Goddammit!" The kitten races away from him as soon as it gets the chance

            "What? What's..." Sam rushes out of his room as Dean's stuck in a fit of sneezing. "Dean? Why do you have a goat in your room?" He looks at the billy goat as it trots out to explore the bunker, dropping a deuce in the doorway.

            "Why do you thuchhu... think?" Dean takes off his shirt. Sam just gives him and odd look. "Your fucking guh- chhh girlfreind!  Jesuuucch, Sam. Really? Fucking really?" Dean gives him an offended look, interrupted by another sneeze. "I need... achhhh.... a fucking shower."

            "I didn't realize you were allergic to goats." Sam takes the goat gingerly by the collar and leads it out the door as his sneezing brother gathers his sheets and clothes for an emergency load of laundry. There's a name tag on the collar. Dean Junior. It seems fairly content to start munching on the grass on the knoll on top of the bunker entrance. He just shakes his head and tries to think of how to approach her about this. Hopefully the goat was not, at one point, a person.

           "Sam!" He looks back as a car drives up and sees Krissy leaning out the window of a used four door sedan, waving at him.

           "Jesus, Krissy! Get your little white butt back in the car." he hears from inside. He waves back and walks over as it slows down. Josephine and Aiden are there as well.

           "Is that a goat?" Krissy looks up at the top of the bunker before Sam motions her back into her seat.

           "I'll show you to the garage." He gets in the back next to her.

          "We did want to talk to you," Josephine looks back breifly. "If that's okay."

          "Of course, turn here." He points.

           "Ummm."

           "I know, it's an illusion, don't worry. Just go slow, I forgot where exactly Claire left her car."

           "Go very fast. If you wreck it beyond repair she'll have to get another one." Krissy taps Josephine's shoulder.

           "I'm not wrecking my car just so your partner has to... shit." She slams the breaks just before hitting the back of the wagon.

           "Ah, so close." Krissy sighs, dropping back into the seat.

           "Why aren't you wearing your seat belt? I don't want our baby born brain damaged because you can't take basic safety precautions."Josephine looks back. "Now buckle up."   

           "We're already in the garage, Jo."

           "I don't care. I'm not moving this car again until everyone's buckled in." She insists.

           "Okay. Or..." Krissy opens the back door and gets out of the car. As do Sam and Aiden. Jo just sighs and finds and finds an empty space.

           "Oh, man, look at those cars." Aiden starts drooling over the old cars parked in the bunker. "That wagon is a hunk of junk. You should have rammed it, Jos."

           "You are never driving my car again." She gets out, locking the doors behind her.

           "I'm really starting to see what kind of mother you're going to be." Krissy shakes her head at her friend. "She won't even let me sit in the front seat anymore now that I've decided to keep the baby."

            "It's called the death seat for a reason, Kris." Josephine scolds, putting her large purse over her shoulder. "I'm sorry we didn't call first. Krissy wanted to surprise you and wouldn't share your number."

            "Wait but you'll let me ride in the death seat?" Aiden complains, not entirely seriously but it flies over Jo's head.

            "You are a fully grown adult. Not a fragile developing fetus with no say in your own welfare." She reminds him sternly. He and Krissy exchange a look. "Mr. Winchester, I know you're busy but Aiden and I are going to be raising Krissy's baby, and since he's going to be a greek demi-god we kind of need to find out as much about them as we can. Ways to nullify powers, what to expect, how to baby proof the house so he won't accidentally destroy it. Just everything about the childhood of Demi-gods in general."

            "And I need to use that portal to the abyss so I can go see Hara. Saul's being a poopy head and not letting him back in and since I'm pregnant he can't visit me in me." Krissy sighs, rubbing her eyes. "And apparently pregnancy is like a giant sleeping pill so I'm stealing the nearest soft flat surface I come across for a nap first."

            "Remember, if you're having cravings, tell me what you're craving for and I'll get you what your body really needs. And if you want to eat clay or chalk or non food items, do not give in to that urge." Josephine instructs her. Krissy just rolls her eyes at this.

            "She took away my Hershey bar and gave me figs. Figs!" Krissy points at her friend accusingly.

            "If you're craving chocolate you're craving magnesium and antioxidents. Figs are a better source of both and also sweet."

            "And very much NOT A BAR OF CHOCOLATE." Krissy heads over to the love seat by the bookshelves and plops down face first over the arm of the chair.

            "Really? Belly flopping onto things?" Jo smacks her butt. "What next are you going to start going down stairs by hurling yourself off the top step? You need to take this seriously Krissy."

            "Come on, the greek books are across the way." Sam motions to Jo and Aiden. Krissy looks up to a shelf as a large book falls onto the floor. There's a small black kitten in the empty space, looking down at the fallen manuscript.

            "Awwww... You didn't tell me you got a wittle kitty." Krissy smiles as the cat jumps down and starts batting at the pages. "Here, kitty kitty.... Oh,he's got a little tie. He's so cute. And look at those eyes, they're so blue. Who's a pretty kitty. You are. Yes you are." She gestures to it. The kitten looks up at her and gives her an annoyed look.

           "We don't have a cat. Dean's allergic to..." Sam comes over and looks at the kitten leafing through the pages. "Let me guess. Gabriel."Sam covers his eyes and picks up both the kitten and the book. "Transubstantiation. Are you sure you want to fool around with this Cas?" He asks. "You're still not up on your abilities yet." Kitty-Cas just flattens his ears back. Just wait a second and let me talk to your sister, okay?" He places Cas down on Krissy's back and walks off with the book.

           "You know, stuff like this makes me glad I'm an only child." Krissy yawns. "You are so warm. Stay a minute will you? I love cats." Cas just curls up on her back and rests his head on his paws.

            "S'up, Samcake. Kind of in the middle of some unwanted leadership lessons so give me a good excuse for leaving." Babe appears, sitting on the nearest bookshelp. "Did you get my little present?"

            "Yes. I found the goat. We don't really need a goat."

           "What? Everybody needs a goat! Beats mowing the law, and fertilizes it at the same time. And if you're here to talk to me about Cassie I will change that traitor back when I'm good and ready."

            "Gabrielle...." He crosses his arms. "You know that Dean's ridiculously allergic to cats."

            "Is he? I forgot." she says innocently. Sam just gives her a look, not believing her for a second. "Oh,fine." She snaps her fingers.

            "And if you could clear the house of allergens, as an apology to my brother."

            "Fine,fine. So high maintenance." Babe shakes her head, despairingly.

            "You're damn right I am. Can I take it things are going well? Since you have so much time on your hands to play pranks and leave your primary assistant in feline form?" Sam walks over to her and puts his arms around her hips.

            "If you want, sure. You free?"

            "No we're working on the school today. It'll be easier to do so if my brother's not sneezing every five seconds, so..."

            "Yeah, yeah." She snaps her fingers again, returning Castiel's vessel to it's original form and ridding the house of anything cat.

            "Thanks, Babe." He gives her a kiss. "While you're here, though, Krissy's keeping the baby so if you know anything about raising demi-gods?"

            "Oh, sure. I raised three, or close enough to it." She hops down.

            "Gabriel, there are tasks you need to tend to in heaven." Castiel reminds her. "We have to prepare a plan for dealing with the influx of souls from the veil, as well as making arrangements in regards to vessels and their families and our cooperation with the hunters school when it's formed. Your repairs are still crumbling and the angels are concerned about what Michael and Raphael's return means. You are in charge now. This is all your responsibility. Only you can address these things, you can't just come and go as you please."

              "Fine, go take care of it." She dismisses him with a wave. Castiel just crosses his arms. "I'm sorry. I thought I was in charge. That means you do what I tell you. So go back to heaven and take care of it. That's an order soldier. Or do you feel like being fabulous in fur again?"  She draws herself up, not that it makes much difference. Castiel just gives her a disapproving look and disappears. "Do you have something to say, Sam?" She turns her gaze back to her fiancee who's just looking at her thoughtfully.

               "Would you like to talk?"

               "Not even slightly." She walks over to Krissy who's fallen asleep again. "Though there is something you can do for me if you feel so inclined." she snaps the loveseat into a plusher more comfortable couch.

               "What is it?" Sam the quick learner asks cautiously.

               "Well, Raphael knows that we're engaged. He's being surprisingly chill about it. The usual 'what the hell is wrong with you' that I get from him of course, but you know, he wasn't give us shit about it. He'll probably just ignore it. He's really good at ignoring things. He and Luci went for Days once without acknowledging each others existence, and let me tell you, ignoring Lucifer was hard as hell to do."

               "Okay. So, what do you want me to do?" 

               "I need you to maybe win him over?" She looks back at him hopefully. The wrinkle on his forhead make him look doubtful of the viability of the task.  "You know we're going to need him on our side when we break this to Michael."

                "I don't think that's going to happen, Gabrielle." Sam shakes his head. "I think having them just...overlook our relationship is pretty much the best we're going to get."

                "True, but I don't think Michael is going to overlook it. Not for my sake. But if Raphael wants him to... well, she's overlooked worse thigns for his sake, hasn't she?" Babe walks over to a bookshelf and pulls out a spellbook tossing it over to Jo and Aiden who are pretending not to listen to the conversation.

                 "I'll tell you what." Sam considers. "I'll do this. I'll... try to develop a positive relationship with Raphael if... and only if, you try to do the same with Dean."

                 "What?"

                 "I'm tired of this animosity between you two. Find a way to get along. It can't be harder than what you're asking me to do."

                 "Oh you think so?" She retorts making a disgusted noise. "Alright. Fine. I'll try. But if he's determined to hate me there's only so much I can do."


	19. A Decent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Raphael come to an understanding  
> Dean and Babe don't  
> Raphael decides to embarrass his sister with baby Gabriel stories  
> The Winchesters work with Raphael to prank Babe.

      "You're going to help me build everything." Dean looks skeptically at Babe as she smiles at him, putting her thumbs in the belt loops of her jean overalls. Her hair is in two puffy pigtails on the top of his head with a bandana. What is it with her and playing dress up?

      "Yup. However you want me to do it. snap of the fingers or Rosie the riveter." she flexes a practically nonexistant bicep with a broad grin with dimples that makes her look irritatingly adorable and not at all like a little tornado of chaos and mischeif.'

      "How about as far away from me as possible." Dean suggests. Babe just looks over to Sam with a giant 'I told you so' in her eyes. "I don't need your tricks and pranks, Gabriel."

      "No tricks or pranks. I'll be good, I swear." she crosses her heart.

      "Don't make promises you can't keep." Raphael's unhelpful comment earns him a dark look from his sister.

      "I keep my oaths, Raphael."

      "And I'm not leaving RuPaul over there alone with Sam."

      "If I wished him harm, your presence would make no difference." Raphael turns to sam who has the plans out on the table. "My sister tells me you intend to incorporate a school for vessels and their guests into your sanctuary. Having the vessels and their families in a centralized location, would make them easier to protect. but what plans have you developed for their training and what resources are you using?"

      "Well, Harahel gave Krissy a translated copy of the manual for vessels on being vessels. I did the basic lesson plans around that." Sam turns to his prospective brother in law.

       "Raphael created both manuals. He'll be a great help." Babe informs them.

       "Oh really? What chapter covered leaving your vessel a burnt out catatonic shell? Did your current vessel read that one?" It's Sam's turn to give his unhelpful older brother a withering look. Dean just crosses his arms and shoots Sam a look right back.

       "Can I talk to you?" Sam nods to the garage

       "I was just about to ask the same thing." Dean walks out to the garage. "What the hell are you thinking?"

       "I'm thinking that I'd like my brother and my future spouse to actually get along with each other and so is she. We're thinking we'd like our families to be able to coexist and attend our wedding and not be constatnly fighting all the time. Maybe even behave civily to each other and work together for the mutual benefit of heaven and earth."

        "Anything else you want to throw in there while you're at it, Sammy?" Dean crosses his arms. "Say, world peace, total nuclear disarmament, dogs that shit skittles?"

        "She could probably make that last one happen." Sam considers. "Look, I love you, you're my brother, and you always will be. But I love her too and she is going to be a part of my life whether you like it or not. If you can't be around each other, then that's going to be a part of my life you can't be a part of."

        "You would shut me out of your life for that freaky little trickster bi..." Before he can finish, Sam punches him in the mouth. Dean just gapes at him, astonished. His hand to his lip. Granted seeing as he's still concious Sam pulled his punch a bit but still.

        "I am sick of this bullshit. I am sick of your insult and snide remarks and I have had enough. Now you need to decide whether or not you love me more than you hate her, because I am not doing this any more."

       "You hit me."

       "Well asking you nicely doesn't seem to be doing the trick." Babe sighs and walks over to them, kissing the forming bruise from Sam's knuckles. "Thanks, Sampai but you don't need to do that. Kind of just makes things worse, you know?"

        "Sorry, Babe." He kisses her cheek.

        "You're apologizing to HER?!"

        "We need to talk, hotlips." Babe snaps her fingers and dissappears from the bunker with Dean.

        Sam takes a breath and sits down ont he head off the nearest car. Is it toom uch to ask that his brother be supportive of his relationship? Even if he doesn't approve does he have to make it clear every single time she comes up? He thought they'd been through this already. Maybe he has to be dying of cancer for his brother to actually put forth the effort. When he composes himself to go back to the main hall, Raphael is sitting reading his notes and writing down a few of his own  in enochian script that looks alot like a kind of short hand.

        "I think the idea of inducing lucid dreaming in the vessels in order to initiate communication is a good one but not all angels are capable of entering a human's dreams. Very few taught how. We didn't encourage fraternization after the war. It was dangerous." He puts the file down enough to look at Sam. "Do I need to ask how you know we can do that?"

          "I don't think you do." Sam looks down at the notes. "Thank you for coming. I appreciate it." Raphael puts the papers down and clasps his hands together across his lap, looking up at Sam. 

          "Let me make one thing very clear." He waits until Sam meets his eyes. "I am here because my younger sister asked it of me. I love her very much and have missed her greatly as irrational as that seems to me now that I have her back. I do not like you, I do not want her having any sort of relationship with you and no matter what vows you make or ceremony you undergo, there is absolutely no force of law, human or divine, that will ever induce me to consider you my brother. 

          "However I will be supporting Gabriel's decisions and taking her part when we decide to inform Michael. Not because I find you the least acceptible or anywhere close to good enough for her but because I will not loose her again over something so insignificant. Finally I'm insulted that she would assume otherwise. Now if you could spare us both any attempts at bonding or ingratiating yourself to me, there are alot of revisions to be made to both the lesson plans and protective warding on the buildings. Several of them cancel each other out ihn too close proximity." Raphael stands up and spreads the plans out.

          "I know that's why they're spread apart." Sam points out.

          "The required distance is proportional to the size of the ward."

          "Huh." Sam frowns at it. "So if we were to scale down so they all fit."

          "The best way is to create concentric circles around the perimeter leading inwards to the center, each of alternating word patterns. The advantage of numerous smaller words is that it makes it considerably harder to take away all the protections. At they very center should be a place to fall back to as well as the armory and apothecary. "

          "We're thinking about making an underground storage facility and a bomb shelter eventually. But for now, we're focusing on the surface structures." Sam points out.

          "Why?"

           "Because we're only human and can't transmute matter at will?" Sam replies.

          "Gabriel can."

           "Yes and everything done instantly would raise alot of suspicion and draw alot of attention. Neither of which is a good idea for a safe haven. Besides she has to take care of things u in heaven. There's no good reason to ask her to help do this." Raphael just gives him a quizzical look that oddly reminds Sam of Castiel.

           "It would allow completion much faster nad we both know that if Gabriel wants something concealed, then she can conceal it."

           "Yes, but at the moment Heaven has to be her priority. And really I'd appreciate it if you didn't poke hole in my attempts to shy her away from using the school as an excuse to slack off." Sam admits reluctantly. 

           "That particular battle is one you will not win." Raphael gives a ghost of a smile. "I am doing my best to encourage that as well. I am older and stronger than her and can enforce my edicts innumerous ways, where as you're confined to the lysistrata gambit." Sam manages not to laugh, not sure whether it was actually a joke or not.

           "Well, there is also tryiing to talk some sense into her." He adds. There's a very significant pause.

           "Good luck with that."

 

           "Take me back. Right now." Dean demands as Babe pops a truffle into her mouth, ignoring him.

           "Dean. Deandeandeandeandean. Dean. Calm the fuck down. Have a chocolate truffle." she offers himone. He smacks itout of her head. 'Aside from being stressed as hell, Sam is fine and will be fine. Raphael is not going to hurt him."

           "You don't know that!"

           "Yes, I do! He said he wouldn't and Raph doesn't lie. Ask Miti. At best he can be evasive but a direct answer to a direct question can always be taken at face value." she unwraps another truffle and shoves it in his mouth when he opens it to reply. "We need to talk about us, big boy." She pats his cheek as he swallows

           "Please find a less disturbing way to phrase that.And we have nothing to talk about. Now take me back to my brother before that Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel hurts him or  I swear I will destroy you." He grabs the straps of her overalls. Babe just laughs at the description.

           "Oh, I'm going to have to remember that." She smiles. "Especially for Christmas. You know this will be the first Christmas I can actually go all out on as Christmas and not some pagan winter solstice crap? This will be so much fun."

           "Wait, you haven't celebrated Christmas.com Is that, like, your starring role?"

           "Yeah," She looks at him like she thinks he an idiot, not an unfamiliar expression. "That's why. I mean I'll have to get him something sincere too after trading him for a goat or I'd just bombard him with turtle stuff, like I do with Thor and Avengers merchandise. He's still pissed I lost his hammer. Oh, I'll send him a mjolnir paperweight."

           "Wait, what? You what?" Dean laughs despite himself. "Is that where you got the goat?"

           "Yeah, he's going to beat me for that as soonas he thinks my guard is down, I know, but so worth it." She snickers. "Look, I like you, Dean."

           "No, you don't."

           "No. I don't. But you have your moments. Youy know, when you're not being a self righteous know it all asshole." Babe snaps her fingers sending him to a recliner facing the opposite direction. "What do I have to do to win you over? Seriously. Me, I enjoy our little fights, but Sam, not so much. Now, I can hold my tongue when you're not around, but you piss me off like nobody's business, it's not even funny. I mean, c'mon what did I ever do to you?"

           "Excuse me?" Dean gives her an incredulous look. "You repeatedly murdered me in front of my brother!"

            "I mean besides that, geez." She rolls her eyes. "And I took it back. I didn't have to. They were always going to bring you back at some point and I honestly thought he'd be bettter off without your controlling unreasonable ass riding him, but nope. Fucking soul mates."

            "Oh, that was all for Sam's benefit? Emotionally torturing him? Putting him through hell when a straight goddam answer would have told us enough to prevent that whole damn thing? Just one fucking peice of information andnone of it would have had to happen, but no, you cared more about saving your own skin until it was too damn late." Dean tries to put the footrest down, but it won't go so he just climbs over the side.

              "Okay, then, maybe getting along is too much to ask from someone so damn selfrighteous, so what will it take for you to just stop giving him greif about our relationship when you two are alone together? He can handle a little jab or two when we're together but at least give him a break when we're not."

              "Just send me back so I can actually get some damn work done." Dean snaps.

             "Fine, but you're not fucking things up for Sam with Raphael." Babe snaps her fingers returning him to the bunker. He can hear Raphael talking to his brother.

             "Michael was training our brother,leaving me to watchher in a room with one exit as it was the only way to keep her in one place. She was very new and even worse at listening than she is now, but still ridiculously fast and energetic. So, obviously I can't leave the doorway or she'll get out and either wreck havok or managed to escape heaven and risk drawing the attention of the darkness before we're ready. That meant I couldn't exactly play with her, so she was bored and starts asking questions while flying around the room. I answer as best I can until she asks what our father is working on now, and won't accept 'I don't know' for an answer. Finally I make the mistake of telling her to ask him herself.

              "So she starts calling for him, trying to get his attention, and since she literally cannot stay still for any length of time, she starts flying faster and faster actually bouncing off the walls like that ball in that alien movie she had us watch a few days ago, and calling'lo,lo,lo,lo' just over and over. It's short for Elo, what we call him in enochian, like shortening father to dad. So it was just bounce bounce bounce lololo over and over again until I wanted to throttle her. Of course I'd have had to catch her first which would have required leaving the doorway And catching her was never garunteed. Just before I broke, father returns catches her up and asks her what she needs. The little shit just says 'Nothin'... Whatcha doin'?' And he took her and showed her, not bringing her back until the other two were done. I just lay down on the floor and enjoyed the silence and peace and stillness as long as I could. Though I was not a little irritated that she was rewarded for her behavior.

             "When father returned he took me aside and taught me how to form the walls of heaven so the next time I could just remove the door and find a better way to occupy her and even play and train her instead of just keeping watch. It made things much easier, though I did get in trouble for just forming a box around her a couple times when she was getting especially annoying like when she kept trying to steal my feathers. She started crying when she couldn't get out and our brother came and pounded me into the floor for it for which Michael came and beat him to a pulp.  She just started crying even harder and then dad had to come back and we were all in trouble."  He shakes his head as Sam tries to stop his barely restrained silent laughter.

             "You know, I don't think she was so much rewarded by being taken away as it was done for your sake." Sam turns to his plate. He's eating a sandwich? They must be out of lettuce.

             "Now that I have some perspective, I have to agree. At the time it just felt like father spoiling his favorite's favorite." Raphael shrugs. "Alright, tell me about your first date, and remember I'm her brother."

             "I'm not sure what counts as the first date." Sam tries to think.

             "The movies afer she tortured that guy for his boots." Dean speaks up, walking over and stealing the other half of Sam's sandwhich. "Roast beef?"

             "Bifrost. And that wasn't a date." Sam protests.

             "It was so a date and you know it. So, what, you two decided to bond over lunch instead of work?"

             "No, we finished over an hour ago. I simply decided that I wished to know more about my sister's time on earth and am trading information. Also I feel telling embarassing fledgling stories to her lover should make us even for Bia and Tano." Raphael gives him a breif glance. 

              "Those jackasses? What did... actually no, it's a start, but I have a better idea. Can you keep her out of here for a little bit?"

              "Of course." Raphael eyes him suspicously. The mischeivous grin on Winchesters face is less than reassuring.

 

             Babe snaps her fingers again, trying to get back to the bunker. Sam's not answering his phone, she's being blocked. Dean doesn't answer his een to tell her to fuck off, which is unexpeected. Raphael wouldn't actually do anything would he? He wouldn't just... would he? No, of course he wouldn't. Would he? A final attempt takes her back into the bunker. The entire roomis covered in bets of blood and flesh and bone and flannel. The goat is on the map table dismemebered into seven peices, limbs, head and two halves of torso. He turns around to see his brother sitting in the only clean chair calmly reading a book. Clearly he has lost what little sanity he had left.

              "Raphael?" She asks cautiously.

              "Yes, Gabriel?" He doesn't look up.

              "Did, um, did everything go alright?"

              "Of course, why did you ask?" He glances up at her breifly.

              "Oh, no reason." she reaches out to touch the goat head near her. It's solid. It feels real. As far as she can tell it's the exact molecular structure of a goat head, though she's not as good about that as Raph is. "Did some redecorating I see."

               "No." He looks at her like she's the one who's lost her mind. "Are you alright?"

               "Fine. Fine. Where's Sam?"

               "Around the bunker. He was intelligent, I will give him that much." Raphael returns to his book.

               "Was?"

               "Pardon?"

                "You said 'was' intelligent."

               "Did I."

               "What did you do to my fiancee Raphael?" She demands slightly less calm. Raphael puts down the book and looks up at her, irritation creasing his features.

               "I didn't do anything to anyone. What are you saying? Why would you ask me that? Did I not tell you I am accepting your relationship? That I would make an effort? And immediately upon returning you start accusing me of doing... something to him just because he is not here with me?" He snaps irritably.

               "You're right. I'm sorry." Babe apologizes and takes a breath, looking around the room again, her gaze lingering on the sticky blood soaked carpet. "So, uh, where is he again?"

               "He's with his brother."

               "And where is his brother?" She prods.

               "I'm fairly sure they haven't left the bunker." Is the reply. Babe just looks at her big brother who just looks back at her his expression blank, seemingly oblivious to the carnage.

               "I see." she slowly back away. "I,. uh, have to go back to heaven, and, um, do something?  So... let... let them know I was here."

               "Of course." Raphael goes back to his book, looking back up with a laughing smile after she vanishes at top speed.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair to Dean, if Babe had the relative life of a mayfly he'd be just as accepting about it as Raphael.


	20. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe and Sam have a talk  
> Krissy and crew visit Harahel and the fledglings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. enjoy. the next one will be up tommorrow.

           "That was awesome." Dean laughs, stepping out of the garage. "Did you see how freaked out she was?"

           "I don't know, that wasn't exactly my brother killed my fiancee levels of 'freaked out'." Sam says doubtfully. "But just in case you let Cas know about this right?"

           "Of course." Dean makes a face. "And what do you mean you don't know?"

           "I have to agree, it's possible she wasn't exactly taken in. No one's successfully pranked Gabriel yet, though she did pretend for a few of the younger angels."

           "Alright, well, we'll keep going as if she was until we know for certain other wise. How long before she..." Dean starts

           "They're on their way." Raphael informs them. The Winchesters go back into the garage as Raphael snaps his fingers, returning the bunker to it's normal, semi-pristine state just as his siblings light down in the bunker.

           "Gabriel." Castiel gives an exhasperated sigh, looking around at a room entirely devoid of spattered winchester and butchered goat. "I am very busy. I don't have time for your pranks. It's bad enough you are having me tend to your responsibilities, but actively disrupting me as I try to do them..."

           "No. I'm not, I swear." She turn around herself. "It wasn't like this a moment ago. Where is it? Raph, where's the goat?" She demands sternly.

           "What goat? The one you tried to sell me into marriage for?" Raphael asks cooly, his voice absolutely deadly as he lifts his eyes from his book.

           "Yes, that goat. It was on the table. You dismembered it?"

           "I did no such thing." Her brother replies heatedly. "Why would you possibly think I would harm an innocent animal just because you're an irritating, disrespectful brat? What sort of nonsense are you spouting this time?"

           "Then where is it?"

           "I don't know and I do not care to know. It was most certainly never on the table."

           "Is there anything else? I have work to do, Gabriel." Castiel crosses his arms, "Your work to be precise. Can I return to it?" 

           "I don't know, do you really think you can fix it?" Sam wipes his hands off on towels as he and Dean walk in from the garage in oil stained coveralls. "Really it might just be easier and cheaper to sell it for parts and get her a new one. Or even build her a new one."

            "Maybe but I'm still going to try. It's her first car. She earned it herself, and she put alot of love into it and that means something." Dean explains a little defensively. "So we are going to do everything we can to save this nightmare, do you understand me?"

             "Okay." Sam lifts his hands. "I'm just saying. Hey, Babe. Where have you been?" he walks over to his finacee bending over to give her a kiss.

             "Done already, baby?" Dean smiles at Cas, who frowns and shakes his head. 

             "No, Gabriel decided to inform me you and Sam had been splattered across the bunker walls."

             "Huh, you'd think I'd have noticed something like that." Dean smacks his butt as he passes them on his way to the fridge. "Can you stay for long enough to eat a sandwich at least?" He winks at his boyfreind who's blush elicits a raised eyebrow from Raphael, who immediately goes back to ignoring the younger angel's existence.

             "Perhaps." Cas says quietly, looking away from the others.

             "Honey, you really shouldn't bother Cas while he's working. Honestly, you should be up there helping him." Sam chides her. "There's a lot to do and with all of you working together it can get done a lot faster."

              "Actually I was going to try and find Hannah in fantasia." Babe rallies herself looking at each of them in turn.

              "Where?" Dean asks, through the bag of bread held in his teeth as he pulls out fixings from the fridge.

              "The abyss." Castiel explains.

              "It's not 'the abyss' it's Fantasia. It's my world, I can name it what I want, and I'm naming it Fantasia. The abyss is gone. Fantasia remains. Fantasia. Repeat after me 'Fantasia'." Babe insists.

              "Yeah, whatever." He dismisses her, she just shoots him a withering look.

              "It's probably going to take a while though. I mean, hell if I know which angel is which in those things."

              "You don't?" Raphael sounds genuinely astonished.

              "You do?" She retorts just as astonished at his confusion.

              "Of course I do. I know every single one of my siblings no matter what form they're in. In truth, I don't know how you managed to conceal yourself from me."

              "I gave my old vessel the same wards the Winchesters have." She says simply, this just gets her a skeptical look from her brother. "What?"

              "Those wards work on you as well. How could you... were you unable to locate yourself? Did you exist in that vessel for thousands of years never knowing where it was?" He challenges, leaning forwards in his chair.

               "Don't be silly. I edited the wards, that's all. Just, you know, the part that reffered to me."

               "Wh...Those wards are complex creations carefully crafted to work together and you cannot just change part of it and expect it to work properly. You  can't... you just can't do that, Gabriel! It couldn't possibly work."

               "Well, obviously it could because I did and it did." Raphael tries to gather his thoughts to further expound on how incredibly wrong and impossible it is despite that, but is unable to think of any satisfactory response to this absolute reckless absurdity. "Oh, that reminds me. Raph, do you think you could go label the eggs with who's inside?" She smiles at him hopefully. As it's a far more reasonable question with a  far more reasonable answer, Raphael decides to let the previous nonsense go.

              "Yes, I could, however there are over half a million of them. It is not something that can be accomplished quickly." He explains. "And aside from this particular favor to you, I have Michael to tend to. I don't like leaving him alone."

              "Well... Just the ones that are clear and cracking then. Those are the ones ready to hatch. They just need their loved ones to come and coax them out, that's all. If we know who they are they can be revived. And while you're doing that, Michael and I can play with the fledglings." She offers. When Raphael nods, she snaps her fingers to bring up a large clunky robins egg blue manual label maker and holds it out to him. Raphael just looks at it.

              "Very well," he ignores it. "I will arrange it with Michael." Raphael disappears.

              "Where are the kiddies?" Gabriel looks around. "You know, the little hunterlings that were here earlier." 

              "They're in the a.. fantasia." Sam corrects himself. "Visiting with Harahel. Krissy's going to have the baby and give it to Josephine and Aiden to raise. Josephine doesn't entirely trust Krissy to take proper care of herself, so she's kind of hovering. Aiden went along to keep Krissy from snapping and murdering her."

              "I see. Can I talk to you for a minute Samshine? In private?" Babe grabs his arm and takes him outside to the top of the bunker where the goat is still grazing. "There you are, junior. Glad to see you in one piece."She pats his head. The goat just stops chewing long enough to give her an unimpressed mildly irritated look then goes back to eating the grass.

               "So...." Sam waits for her to speak.

               "That was kind of adorable." Babe smiles, hopping up to give him another kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist to keep herself closer to eye level. "You and Raph, working together to try and prank me, you cuties." She pinches his cheek.

               "You weren't fooled huh?"

               "Well, no. Not about you at least. I was a bit worried about Dean and the goat, and a bit weirded out by his ability to recreate carnage so convincingly, but not really no. After all he said he wouldn't hurt you, and when he says something he means it and does his best to follow through. He's reliable like that."

               "But you still worried about Dean and the goat?" Sam smiles holding onto her.

               "Well, I realized I forgot to ask him not to do anything to them, so... I had a moment. So good prank, honey. I give it four out of five stars. It was kind of a cruel one but I more than had it coming. I assume it was your idea. Raphael's not really the pranking kind."

               "No, actually, it was Dean's idea." Sam informs her. "So can I take it your day together went well?" Babe just makes a face, scrunching up her nose. "That bad huh?"

               "Yeah, he's going to be a hard sell. You want me to still play along? See where else he goes with it? I mean, I was going to, but you kind of have a point about responsibilities and to be honest, it would probably end up places we didn't want it to go."

               "That's so mature and responsible and so damn sexy." Sam kisses her neck. "I love it when you talk cleanly to me." he teases. Babe laughs and tosses her head back making Sam adjust his footing so he doesn't fall. Unfortunately the goat's in the way and they tumble over him.

               "That's my Sam, graceful as fuck." she grins at him as he watches the goat take off to a less crowded area. "At least you and Raph are getting along okay." She puts her hands behind her head as he pushes himself up.

               "He's not really what I expected given his... prior interaction with Dean and Cas."

               "I bet. He can be as big an asshole as he is a sweet little snuggle bunny." The description of Raphael as a snuggle bunny makes Sam laugh. "really, war makes monsters of us all, you know. And the bigger and more important your choices, the more horrible the results of your mistakes and failures. I know you at least would have some compassion and understanding for that." She reaches up to caress his cheek. "I never wanted that kind of responsibility. I don't know what I'm doing and even trying is driving me insane. Every time I set foot in heaven, I feel so cramped and suffocated and all I can think about is how soon I can get away again."

              "You just need to find your own style of leadership, that's all." Sam reassures her, kissing her forhead.

              "I'm not a leader. I don't want to be a leader. I can't give them the structure they need to flourish. I just can't. Cassie should be in charge, not me. Or Hannah should, or both of them. It shouldn't be me. Just because I'm an archangel doesn't mean I'm automatically fit for the job. And I don't want it them to have to realize that the hard way."

              "Well, Castiel is more of a military leader. He'd be more suited to being a Ceasar. Maybe your leadership role can be in finding the best people to be in charge of things and letting them do it. Do you want to sit down and look into what it'll take to restructure things to better suit all of your needs and strengths.? Or even to function adequately without you. There is a responsible way to step down if that's what you really want to do." Sam brushes a leaf out of her hair.

               "You think I can do that?" Babe frowns. "They're not going to be happy about my stepping down and leaving heaven no matter how I do it."

               "That's probably true, but you still owe it to them not to just bolt and throw everything into chaos. You know if you keep denying your feelings and forcing yourself to do what you're doing the way you hate doing it when you're already starting to chafe at it to this degree, you'll just end up exploding and doing something rash you'll regret later. Try to find a way to fit and have a responsible exit strategy. So you know you're not trapped. And you aren't. You're as free as you ever were." Sam soothe her. Babe rolls her eyes. "You are. You're choosing to do this, Gabrielle. They can't force you to be in charge. You know that. You're choosing to try to be there for your brothers and sisters the way they need you to be right now. Even if they don't appreciate how hard it is for you to do this, I do, and I think you are a wonderful, loving big sister. You just need to hold on a little bit longer and try a little bit harder, that's all."

             "You're right. I know your right." She sighs and puts her arms around his neck. "I really hate that about you." Sam just grins and pushes himself up when she tries to kiss him again.

             "C'mon, Babe, not in front of the kid." He nods his head towards Dean junior. She tilts her head back to look at it and laughs.

             "That's terrible, Sam. You should be ashamed of yourself."

             "Why don't we take an hour and you can teach me the error of my ways, and work on those plans in between." Sam suggests.

             "Sounds good. Hey, Junior, tell daddy we'll be back in an hour." She snaps her fingers making the message appear on a small banner tied between it's horns.

             "Is it just me or is it getting hot out here?" Sam frowns.

             "Either way lets go get you out of these stifling clothes." She snaps again sending the goat into the bunker and her and Sam to her little get away, leaving their clothing behind. 

 

            "Hey!" Krissy waves as Gadreel notices her and her freinds at the gate. "S'up!"

            "Hello, Krissy. Do you have business here?" He asks politely. "How is the baby faring?"

            "He's fine, I guess. And I'm here to see Harahel. He can't find a vessel so this is the only way we can see each other right now.  I know you're guarding so I figured we'd wait and ask permission and stuff or at least just check in so you know who's wandering around in here."

            "I appreciate your consideration. I have no problems allowing your visit. Who are these humans accompanying you?"

             "These are Josephine, and Aiden. My freinds and the future caretakers of junior here." Krissy pats her stomach.

             "We're her foster siblings and you are not naming that poor child Thanatos." Josephine states firmly.

             "I could just call him Nat. Or Baby Boy Chambers until he turns eighteen and I cansend him off on a quest into the abyss to find his true name." Krissy holds her hand out spanning the horizon. Josephine just gives her an unamused look.

             "I wondered how humans choose their childrens names given the fact that they do not seem to know their children's character and personalities or talents upon the choosing of them." Gadreel wonders aloud.

              "We just choose names we like or that have meaning to us, that's all. I'm named after my grandmothers. Eloise Vutton-Chambers and Kristiana Petrovich." She makes a face. "I never knew them, really, my parents were both late born only children."

              "Did your father think you much like them?" Gadreel leans on his spear.

              "Not really. Kristiana was very old world and domestic and stuff, very devout modest chaste. Eloise was a stage actress, very feminine all lace and frills. I look a lot like her, Dad said. Except she didn't have a real beauty mark. Really I'm more of a tomboy." She shrugs. "Not nearly as much as Claire, but yeah. Is Hara here yet?"

              "I believe so. He frequently comes to read to the fledglings and bring them books. Can you walk there? Do you need me to carry you?" Gadreel asks concerned. Krissy just gives him a flat look.

              "I'm pregnant, not crippled. And not very pregnant at that."

              "My apologies. I have no familiarity with this particular human condition, but I had heard that special care must be taken of the mothers. I did not wish to offend you."

              "No, it's fine. I'm fine. Thanks. Carry Aiden, I think he's about to faint." She points back at Aiden who looks not a little nervous at the tall flame red angel with burning charcoal wings.

             "I'm good." He just stares at him.

             "Fear not, Aiden. I mean you no harm so long as you do not molest my brethren as they slumber." Gadreel addresses him kindly.

             "Okay." He nods looking at both the spear and the sword. "I won't."

             "Krissy." Josephine takes a bottle of water out of her bag and hands it to her. "You need to stay hydrated."

             "Alright." she sighs and takes it. "Oh, I should probably let Nat know." Krissy heads off throught the nests. "Later, G-dog."

             "You haven't talked to him about this yet?" Josephine exclaims following her.

             "I just... I don't know. Why does he have to be involved in this?" She asks a bit uncomfortably.

             "Because he's the father and has the right to have a say in his childs welfare. Besides it's the right thing to do." Jo shoves her shoulder. "Is there a reason you shouldn't?"

             "No, he's a good man, I just... It feels so weird. And I just feel so bad about not loving him, or wanting to marry him or have a family, it's just..." she squirms uncomfortably and opens the water bottle.

             "Well, suck it up, woman. It's worse for him being the one with unrequited love. You are an adult now, act like it."

             "I am not an adult! I mean I am, but really I'm not.  What even is an adult anyway?" she whines.

             "A person who can't weasel out of their responsibilities without far reaching and possibly devestating consequences."

             "Ah fuck, I am an adult." Krissy groans, leaning back onto Jo's hand. "Uhhhhhh, I don't wanna. You be an adult for me, okay?"

             "Sorry, each woman's burden is her own to bear. I'll take they baby. That's it. Your personal life is your responsibility." She gives her a shove. "Drink your water."

             "Yes, Aunt Josie."

             "Do you think we could pick out a name?" Aiden asks after a minute. "Or make suggestions at best."

             "I dunno, you're going to be molding his very mind and character, can't I at least have the name?" Krissy considers. "Suggest away though."

             "What about Nathan or Nathaniel? That way you can call him Nat after his dad, but not saddle him with Thanatos."

             "Krissy!" A pale blue angel with gorgeous mother of pearl wings flies over swooping her up in a hug high in the air. "I'm so glad to see you! How's Krissy Junior?" he rubs his cheek against heres and lights down again.

              "He's fine." She winces. "Hold on. I'm a bit nauseous."

               "Damn Harahel." Josephine looks him over. "I take it back. You're too pretty to be a boy. You're a girl now, okay?" Harahel looks both mildly confused and bashfully pleased by the statement.

               "Actually I was thinking it would be easier and more appropriate if I identified as female. It seems to be the most accurate in terms of hte things I like. I mean, I am kind of feminine I guess."

               "You're Hara, you like what you like. But if you'd rather be a girl I don't blame you. We are kind of awesome, huh?" she winks at him.. her. "And we're not naming the baby after me,"

               "What's a male version of Kristiana? Christian?"Aiden muses.

               "Oh, yeah, I'm sure a greek god would love having his firstborn son named 'Christian'." Krissy rolls her eyes.

               "Right. Christopher? Kristof?" Aiden lists off.

               "What about Chrysander? It's old greek. It means golden. And he can still be a Krissy junior!" Harahel suggests.

               "That's not too bad. I'll add it to the list. Though usually boys are named after the father not the mother and involves identical names entirely first and last. How do you spell that? I'm texting it to Nat." Krissy takes out her phone.

                "C-H-R-Y-S-A-N-D-E-R. I've missed you so very much. I'm so happy there's going to be a little Krissy. Can I be his angel? Will Thanatos be alright with that?"

                "I don't care and of course you can. No other angel could ever be good enough to be my baby's angel but you." Krissy hugs Hara again letting the angel wrap her wings around her. "I wish I could find a vessel. I'd love to have you with me for this. If only so Jo will back off."

               "Do you want to see the little ones? They'll be so excited to see a pregnant human." Hara takes Krissy's hand and starts to lead her off, not waiting for an answe.

               "Sure."

                "It's easier to read to them after Michael visits and wears them out.  I understand now why our father gave you humans the gift of sleep. Children are very difficult." He shakeshis head. "I didn't remember the later batches being quite this energetic."

                "I always thought angels just popped into existence fully formed exactly as they were supposed to be." Aiden comments looking at the eggs. "You, know when I thought about it at all."

                "If that were true no one would have rebelled. I don't know. I don't really understand our father. I never even met him. Gabriel said that he was brighter than Michael, brighter than Helel even. The only thing that was... Who knows how they should be. We all just do the best we can with what we're given, even angels."

                "Humans!" A bunch of little angels pop up.

                "They come in different colors?" One exclaims and they swarm Josephine.

                 "Oh, he's so pretty."

                 "It's a girl human. She has the bubbles on her chest."

                 "She looks like Raphael. But her hair is so much softer." Aiden quickly starts shooing the fledglings awy from his irritated girlfreind before she looses her temper. 

                 "No. No. Don't touch. She's not a toy and doesn't like it." he scolds them.

                 "We're sorry." they chorus, backing away.

                 "Can I tell them?" Hara asks Krissy his eyes pleading hopefully.

                 "Oh, go ahead." She sits down in the long grass, motioning for the other two to do the same.

                 "Children., guess what!"

                  "What?" They all guess gleefully turning their attention to him.

                 "This is going to be very fun and good." One confides to Josephine with a whisper.

                 "This is Krissy. You remember Krissy." they all nod. "Krissy is a girl human and what can girl humans do that boy humans can't?"

                 "Bleed for seven whole Days without dying!" The little grey angel announces. Aiden tries to stifle a laughter and turns away.

                 "That's menstruation and it's solar days not creation Days. It is connected to that. Make another guess?" Hara corrects him gently as the humans try not to laugh at the adorable things.

                  "Theyyyyy build a tiny human in a room in their stomach?" Josephine smacks Aiden's back as he starts to snort. Krissy's better at keeping a straight face.

                  "Very close. Girl humans have a uterus. a special place for tiny humans to form and grow and turn into whole people. To help them, the mother's body provides warmth, shelter, nutrients,  hormones, love and a kind voice to welcome them into the world."

                   "Does she have a baby in her uterus?"

                    "Yes. I do. Probably a boy." Krissy informs them. They all just look up at her in pure awe.

                   "Can.. can we touch you?"

                    "Why does it have a tail?" One asks peering at her closely, squinting her eyes.

                    "What?!" Krissy looks up alarmed at the question.

                    "It's very small still. The tail will go away and form into a spinal cord."

                    "Why don't humans in the drawings in the books have stripes but they do? Are there different kinds of humans who don't have them?" Another similar looking one asks. 

                    "They can't see them, so they can't draw them. They only just found out that they were there. But we're discussing pregnancy. I will return shortly with more books on the subject. Do not touch the humans without their permission." Hara sternly asserts and flies off.

                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes humans have stripes. for more information see http://www.itsokaytobesmart.com/post/36886139715/humans-have-stripes


	21. The Hard Sell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's unfortunate discovery spurs an argument with Alex and Raphael.  
> Hel has a proposition for Claire  
> Krissy and co spend more time with the fledglings.

      “Hi.” Alex smiles as Michael appears in the apartment. He does not look happy. “Everything okay?” He doesn’t respond. “Hey,” she walks over and touches his arm, it’s so hot she’s not entirely sure she doesn’t burn herself. 

      “How long has this been going on?” He demands.

      “How long has what been going on?” She blows on her fingers.

      “How long have my sister and that…” He clenches his jaw and can’t even finish. Alex looks at him trying to think of what he could possibly know about that would upset him this much? There’s no way he could have found out about Sam and.. oh shit, he did.

      “How did you find out?” She asks hoping she’s wrong.

      “I went to speak to Gabriel about visiting the fledglings together and saw them embracing on the grassy knoll.”

      “Deely Plaza?” Alex briefly nonsensically thinks he’s referring to the kennedy assassination before reminding herself that grassy knolls exist outside Dallas Texas in 1963.

       “I’m not familiar with the current labeling but it was hardly a plaza.”

       “Sorry, just… the phrase… Um, embracing?” She winces. Crap, crap, crap, she is so not ready to tackle this particular shit storm. “You should really talk to Gabriel about this.”

        “I’m talking to you.” Michael demands. “How long has that abomination been seducing my sister?”

        “Hey,” Alex snaps, straightening up. “Don’t… look.” She takes a breath trying to swallow her indignation and reminds herself that Michael has ever reason not to have favorable feelings towards the man who pulled him into the cage. “Whatever you think or saw or want, it’s not my place to tell you anything. There are things you haven’t been told of course, but it’s for a reason and quite frankly I don’t think you have any right to demand answers this way.”

         “I have spoken some of my deepest thoughts and fears and concerns to you, woman. Trusting you. And you expect me to keep trusting you when you work with others to deceive me?” He challenges, Alex just crosses her arms, and looks him right in the eye.

         “You expect me to prove myself trustworthy by betraying the trust of others? It’s a complicated situation and you are not really at a receptive place right now. Do you really want to react to a partial truth learned massively out of context and estrange your siblings again? Because if not you need to calm down and talk to your sister.”

         “I want them to stop lying to me!” He raises his voice, the heat in the room starting to make Alex sweat a little. “And trying to deceive and manipulate me… Why can’t they just behave as they’re supposed to?”

          “And how are they supposed to behave, Michael?” Alex moves in front of the air conditioner and sends a quick prayer to Gabriel to come and help calm her sibling.  “They’re not robots you can say do this and they’ll just do it without question. They are thinking feeling, unique individuals with their own likes and dislikes and desires and experiences. And you’re not all going to agree on how things should be. Neither are you all going to be right all the time, either.”

             “What exactly do you know about angels, you infant.” Michael steps closer to her. “I have known and trained them from the very beginning and you, in your short, insignificant existence think you know better? I expect them to embrace and embody the virtues they were trained to hold dear. Humility, kindness, diligence, chastity, patience, temperence, charity. What exactly do you consider wrong about that?”

              “Expecting them to embody all of them perfectly with no room for error. Your standards are too high, Michael, for yourself, for everyone. You’re not perfect, nobody’s perfect and nobody will ever be perfect! Everyone is going to make mistakes and do the wrong thing and think the wrong thing and says the wrong thing. That is what somehow, in my short insignificant existence, I do know better than you do. And even if that’s the only thing, I think it’s a pretty damn vital thing to know! The real question here is why the fuck don’t you know it?”

                “What’s going on? Why are you yelling at Michael?” Raphael appears in his usual unreasonable mood just to make the day complete. Alex bites her tongue so as not to give an honest yet entirely unhelpful reply and just ignores him.

                 “You need to talk to Gabriel about her personal life, not me. And if you think I don’t have anything to offer, then you don’t have to come back. Nobody makes you talk to me, and nobody is going to make me listen, especially if you’re going to just dismiss everything I have to say or think just because, like everything else in existence, I’m younger than you are.” Alex turns and grabs her purse and several tootsie rolls. ‘Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m leaving.”

                 Raphael resists the urge to take her to task for speaking to his sister in such a manner and force her to apologize, as it would only prolong her presence here. He also resists the urge to just send her as far as possible. Michael is just standing in stony angry silence, so the best thing to do is just stand silently as well and wait for him to speak.

                  “Did you know about this?” Michael demands quietly then turns to  look at his brother. “Don’t lie to me, Raphael” The order takes Raphael aback just as he’s about to ask for clarification.

                  “I have never lied to you, Michael.” He can’t help but feel extremely hurt at this. Michael has never even suggested that she questioned his honesty.

                  “Haven’t you? Weren’t you lying to me throughout the entire apocalypse?” Michael accuses hotly.

                  “No.” Raphael hesitates slightly though. “I never… I never told you a lie or a half truth. Everything you asked of me I did, every question I answered honestly...Not that you asked me much.”

                   “I never asked you? I never asked you if you were encouraging and spurring on the apocalypse, helping the demons release him? That’s your excuse that I never asked you that? How would I possibly have known I had to? I trusted you to do what was right, Raphael. Yes what you said was true but a lie of omission is still a lie and you know it. You went behind my back to do things you knew were wrong and actively deceived me, but no, you never lied to me.” The biting sarcasm makes Raphael wince.

                “You said you forgave me.” Raphael says quietly, looking down at his feet, unable to meet his sister’s angry accusing eyes.

                “I did. I do forgive you. But that doesn’t mean I can just forget what you’ve done and trust you like I did.” Michael’s voice is gentler, softening slightly at the shame and remorse so obvious in her little brother. But the words cut Raphael more deeply than anything Michael has ever said. It’s probably the harshest cruelest things she’s said to him and the fact that it’s completely and utterly deserved just makes it worse. “Now, I’m asking you, Did you know about Gabriel and Sam Winchester.”

                  “Yes.” Raphael swallows his pain and replies, afraid to expound and reveal yet more deception to his already angry elder sibling. 

                 “How long?”

                 “Since I first woke. The second I saw them interact, I knew she was infatuated with him. I didn’t learn the full extent of it until later.”

                  “Tell me.” So Raphael tells him everything from when he woke up to the prank they only just played together on her. Try as he might he can’t avoid seeing the hurt and dismay on Michael’s face, the pain of betrayal so clearly in his siblings eyes as he speaks. He was focused so hard on trying to keep things right with Gabriel, to keep her in their lives again, he didn’t even think of the implications of trying to have a cordial relationship with the man who toppled everything down and pulled Michael into the cage with their brother. “Go.” Is all Michael says when Raphael finishes. 

                    “Michael?” He’s afraid to ask for clarification.

                    “Go else where, Raphael.” Michael doesn’t say it’s because she doesn’t want him near her but she doesn’t have to.

                    “Yes, sir.”

  
  


               “Is everything alright, Kjaerlighet?” Hel asks as Claire just lays in bed, half asleep as she has been since she returned.

               “I don’t know.”Claire mumbles. “I’m just… tired. So very, very tired. My partners’s pregnant, my sister’s counceling angels and I know I should be out there hunting or at least helping Dean fix my car but I just feel like my entire body is made of lead, and all I want to do is sleep and hold you like a teddy bear and I don’t know why.”

                “Mon Claire.” Hel kisses her cheek. “You’re just... burnt out, that’s all. There’s been so much going on and now there’s not and you just need to take a break, take care of yourself for a little while. You can stay as long as you need to regain your strength.”

                 “Thanks honey.” Claire smiles weakly, though she can’t help feeling guilty. She doesn’t have to have a partner to hunt and it’s not as if there’s a shortage of monsters and demons preying on mankind.“You have cell service here now, right?” She turns over.

                 “Yes, we have everything you could want or need.” Hel lays down next to her. “Claire, you know, there ae other options for you. You don’t have to be a hunter.”

                 “No, I suppose I could flip burgers. Become an office worker.” Claire rolls her eyes.

                  “Look at your resume, wars, hunts, you were the angel of death, the demigod of karaoke.” she teases getting a smile out of her lover. “You are a leader, a warrior…” Hel takes a breath, “A valkyrie.” Claire laughs slightly but stops when Hel doesn’t. “You could be. A valkyrie,and not just a valkyrie, a leader. Hjorprimul is invaluable to me now that my duties are expanded, but to be both my right hand and lead the  valkyrie is too much. She needs a good strong second. One the girls know and respect and have fought along side. One I can trust without question.”

                “Are you serious?” Claire slowly sits up. Hel nods. “You… want to make me a valkyrie? So, what I’d leave everything and everyone and just move into the barracks with the others?”

                 “Actually.” Hel starts to trace a pattern on the pillowcase with her finger. “I was thinking you would share my quarters. I don’t just want you to become a valkyrie for the jobs sake, though I would never offer if I didn’t think you more than fit for it. I want you to stay with me, to be mine. As a valkyrie, as long as you were one, you would never grow older. You could stay by my side until the very end.”

                “W-what happened to ‘I’m not asking for a commitment?’ “ Claire teases her, quoting back her words at their first meeting.

                 “I fell in love with you.” She responds simply.

                 “I love you too, but that’s a hell of a decision. I don’t… I just don’t know.” 

                 “Take as long as you need to think it over. I know It’s a lot to ask of you,but I’ve missed you so much and I want you to be a part of my life. A bigger one. These stolen hours, rare days. It’s not enough, Claire.”

                  “No, I know.” Claire admits brushing her hair back. “I’ll think about it. I really will. It’s just, you know, kind of a lot.”

                   “Hela!” the door bursts open to reveal Yuri holding a small potbellied pig. “ I have had it. You need to make him turn our father back this instant.”

                   “Really? He still won’t promise to accept you into the aesir and not give you shit about sleeping with your uncle? And you want him back anyway?” Claire pushes herself up, raising an eyebrow at him.

                    “What’s Bild Lilli doing here?” He shoots her a withering glare.

                    “Shove it, Sir Hiss. I’ll see what I can do though honestly, I’m more inclined to have a pig roast.” Claire scowls at the piglet in his arms that squeals his displeasure. “Now get lost. Your sister and I are talking.”

                     “Was I talking to you? You have to do something about this, Hela.” He holds the piglet out.

                     “I’ll try. Now, will you please leave us be? We’re having a very important discussion.” Hel says cooly.

                      “This is important. This man is our father and he was tricked out of our lives and now this. The least you can do for…” Yuri falters slightly as Hel just glares at him, dropping her illusion. “Hel, please.”

                       “I said I would.” Her voice is positively venomous. “Now get out of my room before I make new boots for my valkyrie.” the world snake quickly complies. “You’re lucky you’re an only child.” she snaps her fingers, barring the door several times over and removing Claire’s bulky outerwear. “That keeps happening. What is that? I just don’t understand.” She declares innocently, shaking her head. Claire just smiles and returns the favor.

 

                   “Okay, I think I want a baby angel.” Aiden confesses to Krissy and Jo as several babies play with their hair, braiding weaving grasses into it. “think you can work on that next, Kris?” he teases. She just shoots him a look.

                    “Humans can make angels, too?” One looks up.

                    “No. He was making a joke.” Josephine says quickly.

                    “I don’t suppose we could adopt one of these too.” He grins. Jo just gives him a look that says to stop it.

                    “They’re really the size of a small house right now.” Krissy informs him. “And blindingly bright. They’d burn out your eyes just looking at them. The abyss is weird. Like, major Alice in Wonderland style weird.”

                     “Gabriel made it right? Maybe this is her ideal version of heaven.” Jo suggests wincing slightly as one pulls a little too much. They quickly apologize and kiss her head until she makes them stop.

                      “Weird heaven.” Aiden comments looking at the eggs.

                      “She’s a weird angel.”

                      “Gabriel is very strange and very fun.” A lavender one with bright yellow accents looks at Aiden. “Why don’t you have long hair?”

                      “Because I’m a boy.” he replies.

                      “Boy hair can’t grow long?” She asks with a sympathetic look dripping with pity.

                      “No, it can, it’s just not the fashion for boys to have long hair.”

                      “Can… can I make it long and play with it?” She asks hopefully.

                      “I don’t know. Can you do that?”The question surprises him.

                      “I think so. Can I try?”

                      “Okay, I guess.” Aiden replies hesitantly. She touches his head and siden suddenly finds his entire face and head a great deal more hairier than he anticipated. Jo and Krissy start laughing their heads off at his long waist length wavy hair, enormous bushy beard and mustache the same length and ridiculously hairy eyebrows.

                      “It’s like The Monarch joined ZZ Top.” Jo laughs. Krissy takes out her phone and takes a picture. “Oh send me that.”

                        “Ariel!” they hear a woman snap and look back to see a stern looking black woman in a tailored suit. “What have I told you about altering others bodies without supervision or permission?” 

                      “Not to.” the angel looks down at her feet, her hands behind her back. “But… he said it was okay and they’re here supervising...”

                      “Ari, they are not capable of preventing or fixing any mistakes you might make.” She walks over to the small angel and kneels down in front of her. “You need the supervision and permission of myself or another angel who is so capable. You could seriously harm someone unintentionally. Do you understand me?”

                      “Yes, Raphael.” She nods. “I’m sorry.”

                      “There’s no harm done.” He kisses her forehead. “I will try to make time to teach you. But for now you just have to wait.”

                      “What are you doing now?”

                      “I have to label the eggs so that their favorite songs can come and help them wake up. If you need me to heal an injury, you know how to call for me.” he stand up.

                       “Yes, Raphael.” they all sound disappointed. He just pats the nearest fledglings head and snaps Aiden’s hair to a trim, clean shaven cut, which is actually much more flattering than the last style. He simultaneously causes the grass to sprout into a field of large purple clovers that grow back in moments when the angels pick them.

                         “Are you okay?” Aiden asks as the archangel walks about out into the nests. There’s no response. “Is she okay?”

                         “I thinks she’s always like that.”Krissy shrugs.

                         “Hey, you want to see something cool?” Jo starts picking flowers and teaches the fledglings to braid wreaths and flower chains.

                          “How long can you stay and play with us?” Toasted marshmallow tugs on Krissy’s sleeve. 

                          “I dunno. I have to eat eventually and I’m kind of hungry now to be honest.”

                           ”Look in my bag.” Jo says without a pause.

                           “Oh, okay.” Krissy goes in and pulls out a lunchable. “Alright! Best mom ever.” she opens it.

                          “What’s that? What plant is that from?” One looks at the round turkey slices. 

                          “Um, it’s not a plant. It’s a turkey meat… it’s from an animal.” She tries to explain without mentioning how.

                          “That’s nice of that turkey animal to give you pieces of it’s meat.” another says innocently making Krissy seriously consider becoming vegetarian just to avoid further explanations.

                         “Yeah, I guess.” Krissy looks at ti and puts the meat and cheese on the cracker then takes a bite.

                          “Oh, you broke it!” The angel cries.

                          “It was so pretty…”

                          “She’s eating it, honey.” Jo informs them as Krissy’s not quite sure how to respond.”She has to take it in her mouth and break it down into tiny pieces and then send it down her throat and to her stomach where it gets broken down into even tinier pieces. “ Jo reaches over to trace the digestive pathway down Krissy’s body, much to her friends annoyance. “And those tiny pieces go into the intestines and get separated into stuff we can use and stuff we can’t and the stuff she can use goes into her blood and is taken all over her body to give it energy and fix what’s broken and build new things and now it also goes into feed the baby and help it grow bigger and bigger until it’s ready to come out.”

                        “What happens to the stuff that she can’t use.” Krissy decides that the one asking this question is a boy, mostly because he actually asked that question.

                       “It turns into brown clumpy stuff that comes out her butt.” Aiden volunteers with a grin, slightly confused by their lack of disgust at this news.

                        “Can we see?”

                         “No!” Krissy exclaims. “That’s.. that’s private.”

                         “Where does the baby come out?” One lifts krissy’s shirt a little to look at her stomach. “Does this open up?” he pokes her belly button.

                         “No, there’s another hole that opens and lets the baby out.” Another shoves him. “Remember the picture?”

                         “But she doesn’t look anything like the picture.”

                         “That’s a belly button. That’s where the cord that used to attach the baby to it’s food used to be. It’s how the bits and pieces get from the mother to the baby to help it grow.”

                          “Ohhhh….”     

                          “How big does it have to be before it’s ready to come out?”

                          “I can answer this one.” Krissy takes off her jacket and bundles it up into a baby sized lump. “This big. Give or take a pound.” There’s a worried murmuring among them. “What?”                      

                           “You… you don’t have any holes that big.” Ariel looks extremely worried, her feathers trembling and frazzled.

                          “It.. stretches… It’s..we do it all the time.” Jo reassures them but they still look worried. Krissy is starting to look a little uneasy as well. “Repeat after me, Kris. Epidural.” she reaches over and pats Krissy’s knee.

                          “Epidural, epidural.” She takes slow breaths.

                          “What if it doesn’t stretch big enough and it gets stuck?”

                          “It’ll be fine, really!” Krissy exclaims before they can ask any more frightening questions. “I’ll tell you what. As soon as I can after the birth, I’ll come by and bring the baby so you can see that we’re both okay. Okay?”

                          “How long will that me?” 

                          “I dunno nine months or so. I have to go see the obstetrician to get a more exact date.” She shrugs.

                          “That’s a human who knows everything about what it means to be a pregnant human and helps other humans give birth” Jo explains.

                         “Could… could you have the baby here? We could have Raphael take care of you. He knows everything about everything and then you can be okay and we can see you have the baby and see the baby and touch it and give it flowers and kisses.” The tiniest one asks clearly asking for all of them due to the expectant look in their eyes.

                         “Oh God no!” Krissy exclaims in horror. “I mean, no. I need to be with my friends and family in a hospital, back home.”

                         “We should get home actually.” Jo picks up her bag. “We have work soon and you need to make those prenatal appointments.”

                         “ Alright. Just click your heels three times and say there’s no place like home.” Krissy stretches. Jo just stares at her. “No, really. Honest. Hara. I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” She stands up and gives the angel a hug that neither of them wants to end.

                         “I’ll keep trying to find a vessel.” Hara says. “Though you know, giving birth to the baby here would be…”

                         “Absolutely not!”


	22. A Fiery Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gabriel talk it doesn't go well.  
> Gabriel goes to Raphael for help, that goes slightly better.  
> Alex is not happy about what happened to her apartment  
> Claire is a great sister and Raphael eats crow

        Michael paces back and forth across the floor, his angry footsteps singing the carpet and warping the kitchen tiles. How could she do something like this? Enter a relationship with their brother’s vessel. That abomination… Pagan gods are bad enough. They’re barely evne real, but… to be with the human who trapped him in the cage. Pulled him and Adam into that and less paina nd torment. How did they even know how to reopen the cage again? Why on earth are there so many ways to do it?

         “Michael?” The little traitor appears. How unexpected. “Can I talk to you?” He stops and looks at her. She’s nervous. She should be. “So.. um,  I’ve been told you came to see me earlier and um… maybe saw something that upset you.” He still just looks at his younger sibling. Of course, she and Raphael get told everything right away. They only lie to Michael it seems. “Is… Is Raphael around?” She looks around. He just crosses his arms.

          “You know, it’s not like I wasn’t going to tell you about Sam eventually. I just… didn’t know how. I didn’t want you to you know, get upset, go crazy and kill everyone.” She gives a nervous laugh, clearly not actually joking. Is that what they think of him? That he would just slaughter people for no reason? Not that he couldn’t find a damn reason to kill the winchesters. But he doesn’t say anything. If he says anything he’ll say everything and he’s barely retraining his temper as it is.

           “He’s a good man, Michael. I know that you two don’t exactly have a…” She starst but he can’t let her finish this.

            “A good man? A demon blood addict, a violent murderer, a vessel made specifically for the brother who killed you, a felon… You call him a good man? Have you lost your mind? And even if he was, he’s human! You are an archangel. This sort of thing is forbidden and has always been forbidden, for very good reasons.”

             “Those reasons don’t apply in this situation.”

             “Really? The rules don’t apply to you? This is your justification for violating the laws of heaven? They don’t apply to you?”

              “In this particular situation they don’t, regardless of what angel it would involve. It’s forbidden because of the rights of the vessels. I’m alone in here. It’s my body, not hers. I’m not depriving anyone of their life or body. I’m not taking anyone from their home or family, her family is either dead or in prison.  I’m not going to create any nephilim. I’m very good at not creating nephilim. And I was human for a while, in case you forgot. I had thought I never would be anything else again. And when we started our relationship I assumed thats how it woudl be. But I’m not going to just throw away the most wonderful thing in my entire existence just because of a few antiquated rules that don’t take into consideration extenuating circumstances. So yes, I am in love with Sam Winchester and we are going to stay in love and express that love in whatever way we damn choose just like we have been.” 

              “How could you… defile yourself with that abomination?”

              “Don’t talk about him that way! He’s done his best with everything stacked against him. Yes, he’s made mistakes but he’s trying, at least. He never stops trying to do better, to be better. He’s willing to sacrifice everything to do what’s right. How dare you call that an abomination?”

               “You just excuse everything he’s done. What he did to me. How could you do this to us?”He accuses expecting at least a little remorse or shame at his centure, but as further proof that he doesn’t understand his little sister at all, she just sets her jaw and looks cooly at him.

               “Michael. You know damn well getting locked in the cage was your own fucking fault. If you hadn’t tried to keep Luci from getting put back in, he wouldn’t have had to or even been able to take you with him and you know it. They gave you a way out, Michael. You didn’t have to do it. But no, you just hated him so much that you couldn’t bear to be deprived of your excuse to slaughter him, could you? And to hell with any beings that might suffer in the process.” She accuses him. She can’t possibly believe that. But she does, she truly thinks thats how he felt.

              “You don’t understand anything. You never did. You just come and go as you please doing what you like with no thought for anyone but yourself. And who is left to clean up your messes? I am! I have had enough, you thoughtless, selfish, irresponsible, sinful little wretch. You will not see him again. I don’t care what I have to do, this is not going to happen. You will not defile yourself of your honored position among all of heaven this way any longer. I will not allow it. Now end this sacrilige immediately, you irrational child.” Michael orders pointing back towards the general direction of the bunker.

                “I don’t  recall asking your damn permission!” She has the utter audacity not only to defy him but raise her voice in the process. “You think you know everything, but you don’t. You think you’re so wise, so right and righteous all the damn time and you aren’t. You just think so because everyones too afraid to tell you differently. You’re a stubborn, close minded, arrogant asshole and I don’t give a shit what you think or want for my life. You don’t get to tell me what to do anymore, Michael. I’m in charge of heaven now, and you don’t have to fucking like anything I’m doing.” Gabriel takes a breath and continues when she clearly knows damn well she should stop talking, “You know what the worst thing about Lucifer’s fall was? That there was no one left to keep you and your ego in check, you stupid, violent, unreasoning tyrant.” 

                  They’re both surprised when Michael slaps her across the face, searing her flesh with his flames. Gabriel barely manages to cut the oxygen from the room when it’s contents start to combust. Michael just works on reining himself in. He’s weak, which is why it wasn’t just instant firey immolation but it’s also the cause of the embarassing loss of control over his grace, one he hasn’t had since before his siblings were created. He just stares at the burn on his sister’s face, even in this reduced state she’s damaged so badly she can’t heal it herself. Images of his baby sister seared and burned by hellfire flash before his eyes and he can’t say anything.

                   “Well,” Her voice trembles slightly. “That’s the only way you can control me now. And if you ever hurt my Sam I will kill you or die trying.” And she’s gone.

                  Michael just looks at his hand. Never, ever before had he raised his hand against his younger siblings. Not like that. Training, sparring, yes, teaching them. Having to kill those fallen and falling angels for the safety of heaven and earth, yes, but this… only Helel had ever driven him to this kind of violence before. He told himself it was Helel, all his brother, pushing and provoking him, never letting up, never just falling in line, taking him to the brink of rage and giving that final shove, often physical that just pushed Michael to retaliate and assert control in the only way he could best him. He told himself it was all Helel, but it isn’t. It’s Michael. He doesn’t belong in heaven any more than his brother did. He doesn’t belong here either. He doesn’t belong anywhere.

 

                “I’m sorry.” Babe says quietly appearing behind Sam and Dean as they put up one of the wall frames. She just snaps the building into being as per the bluprints. It’s especially easy as all the materials are already there.

                “Thanks.” Sam turns to see her. “What’s wrong? Are you alright? What happened?” He puts a hand to her cheek just under the hand shaped burn.

                 “Nothing, it’s fine.  You two need to go back into the bunker for a while, okay?’ she puts her hand over his.

                  “What did you do now?” Dean demands.

                  “Your brother.” She retorts. “Look just… stay there until I tell you it’s okay to come out. Michael found out about my relationship with Sam and is not taking it well.”

                  “What how? Did Raphael tell him?” Dean insists on taking part in the conversation despite the warning look from his brother.

                  “Hah, no, she came looking for me and saw us on the grass before I took us away, apparently.” She gives a light smile. “Not that Raph’s not a little tattle tale who folded like paper when just asked a damn question, but that sudden heat you felt? Miqa getting pissed off. I’m surprised I didn’t see her, but you are very distracting.” Babe smacks him a kiss. “So, anyways, I’m going to go get Raphael and send Cas down with you while I try to fix this. In case I can’t… I love you.” She gives Sam a kiss. “And Dean? Raphael’s a much better big brother than you are.” She flips him off and vanishes sending them back into the bunker.

                   Raphael’s in the abyss labeling eggs, not only putting the names but their jobs and distinguishing personal details.

                   “That’s really going to take forever, Raph.” She can’t help but comment. Raphael doesn’t say anything. He just keeps labeling. “So, it didn’t go well.” She sits on the edge of the nest nearest him. Raphael sits beside herand puts his hand to her cheek, healing the burn. “Thanks. I could use your help with this. If you could talk to her, let her know Sam’s not so bad. She trusts you…”

                    “No, she doesn’t.” Raphael says quietly. “Not anymore.”

                    “I’m sorry.”

                    “It’s not because of you. I lied to her. I… decieved her and after she forgave me for it I did it all over again. I can’t help you.” Raphael folds his wings around himself, a picture of abject misery.

                     “I don’t want to die again, Raph. I don’t want more fighting. I don’t…” She can’t say anymore.

                     “She’s not going to kill you, Gabriel.” Raphael sighs, lifting a wing and arm to hold her closer.

                      “I can’t let her hurt Sam.”

                      “She’s not going to hurt Sam.” He asserts, with exasperation. “If she was going to she would have right then. But she won’t. She doesn’t like killing. It’s not something she does for fun. And yes she’s angry, but she just feels betrayed right now.” Babe has her doubts, but who is she to contradict the one who knows Michael better than anyone.

                       “Why does she feel betrayed?”

                       “Because we betrayed her?”    

                       “Me falling in love with someone she doesn’t like and being reluctant to tell her is not a damn betrayal. And maybe you lost your damn mind and did something really desperate and stupid but you didn’t betray her either, Raph. If she thinks that she’s crazy. Neither of us could ever actually betray her, you because you’d do anything for her, and me because you have to trust somebody for them to betray you and you know she never trusted me.”

                        “Well maybe if you weren’t constantly pushing the limits of everything at all times, she would. I know our brother was usually the one who put you up to it, but you do it all the time. And anyways she knows you, she knows what she can depend on you for and what she can’t. She trusted me to do what needed to be done, how it should have been done, how it was meant to be done. She trusted me to do the right thing the right way and I took advantage of that trust and did the wrong thing the wrong way for the wrong reasons to what I thought was the right end, and wasn’t. So yes, I betrayed her. I betrayed everyone with my arrogant blindness. I deceived her every bit as badly as our brother decieved us all.”

                         “Oh, yeah.” Babe rolls her eyes, not having it with his little self incriminating pity party. “With your expert tactics of doing things and desperately hoping she doesn’t ask you any questions about it. You evil genius you,” She pinches his cheeks. “If she didn’t know, it’s because she didn’t want to know because she always spoils you rotten and even the right look from her can make you sing like the little stool pigeon you are.”

                       “Be quiet. You never understood our sister, Gabriel.”           

                       “That’s for damn sure.” She gives a short laugh. “She doesn’t understand me either.”

                       “Who does?” Raphael retorts. “You defy comprehension.”

                       “Sam does.” Babe gives a smile. “He always has.

                       “And he still wants to marry you?”

                       “I know, weird, right?” she wrinkles her nose. “I’m really starting to question his sanity. Please come back with me when I try to talk to her again. I just fuck everything up on my own. I don’t want to make things worse and you know how often I do.”

                       “It’s nice to know some things haven’t changed.” Raphael says dryly and gets to his feet. He almost comments how she must be especially missing her defender right now, but that would be unconscionably cruel. It’s strange how he finds himself in this position now. “Very well, I will go with you, but it won’t do any good.”

  
  


                   It takes a few minutes and several attempts at ramming it with her shoulder, but Alex finally manages to get the door to her apartment open. When she does she can’t get it to close again. The knob and lock had slightly melted and seared the wood around it, breaking off the frame at her push. Not that it would fit in that frame anymore. She gives a sigh and turns on the light, or tries. the bulbs are all burnt out, but it’s still daytime,so she can see the wreck of her apartment just fine without them. There are footprints burnt clean through the carpet showing where he was poking. Everything is browned. Warped, singed. And her brand new laptop in her bag is not working at all.

                    “Of course.” she rests her head on her arms, leaning onto the island, the blank screen in front of her.

                     “What the hell happened here?” Jodie pushes the door open.

                     “My life. My term paper… everything..” Alex groans.

                     “C’mon. Pack a bag, I’ll take you home.” Jodie pats her back. “Did you back everything up?” Alex holds up a half melted sd chip. “Ohh. can you get an extension?”

                      “Long enough to write four full length term papers and do weeks of research? No. Maybe I can have them do me pass fail or something. I don’t know. But there’s no hope of getting more gpa based scholarships now.” Alex can feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. “What was I thinking? I’m not doing anyone any good. I’m just screwing up my life even more in every conceivable way. My grades, my credit, my rental               history, my personal life. And for what?”

                       “No, Alex, honey, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. C’mon, let’s go.” Sherrif Mills goes into her bedroom, the air mattress is a melted wreck and all her clothes are singed and smell burnt. “You know you still have that load of laundry at home. I was coming to take you to lunch, do you feel like eating?”

                       “No. I need to get to the library. Maybe I can throw at least one together by Monday.” Alex gets up and grabs her backpack, the dry singed material tears under the motion. “Oh, well... never mind that then.” she quickly walks out of the apartment, managing to slam the door in place enough to hold, behind Jody.

                       “Eat first. We’ll get something from the drive through on the way.”

                       “Okay.” Alex takes her phone from her pocket as it rings. “Hey, Claire, how’s niflheim?”

                       “Dead, violent, infested with norsemen, a surprising amount of redheads, the usual. Can I talk to you?”

                       “Um, not right now. I have to rewrite my term papers.”

                       “What? Why?” She exclaims. So Alex gives her the long and short of it. “Oh my god. Did you warn Sam?”

                       “I couldn’t reach him but I let Bree know. So, talk to you later?” Alex asks.

                       “Yeah. I have something I can look into now. I’ll… catch you later, okay? I’ll see what I can do about your papers.”

                        “What could you possibly… hello?” the cell cuts out. ‘I’m not cheating or handing in papers I didn’t write.’ she texts back.

                        ‘How about a research assistant?’ Claire ‘ Sorry, service sucks. Ygdrassil is a lousy cell tower.’

                        ‘??? a what ???’

                        ‘Don’t worry. I got you sis.’

  
  


                        ‘U owe me.’ Alex looks at her phone as a message from Claire beeps. ‘Big time.’

                        “Okay?”She sets it aside and turns back to her notes.

                        “Alex?” She hears Claire’s voice in a weirdly meek tone and feels a tap on her shoulder. “Hi,” She looks back and sees Claire standing there, though something is really off about her whole demeanor. “Claire explained the situation.” she sits down, and takes out a paper. “Tell me about your papers.”

                        “I… you’re going to help me research?”

                        “Of course. I am a librarian.”

                        “Oh, Hara you wonderful thing you. Both of you.” Alex gets up and throws her arms around the angel’s neck. “Thank you Harahel. Thank you Claire. Oh thank you so much….”

                         “It’s not a problem. It is what I do.” Hara blushes. “I’m just glad I can do something for you after all you’ve done for my siblings.”

                         “Glad to be appreciated.” Alex gives a wry grin and lets go.

                         “Likewise.” Harahel confesses. “And of course we appreciate you. We’d never trust anybody else with our big sister. I’m really sorry it’s not going well. Zuri and Miti have gone to the bunker with Rye to help Sam if he needs it. Is Michael violently affected by her ordeal in the cage?”

                         “I don’t really know. I don’t think so. He’s upset but it kind of seems like for the most part his anger is focused inward. He has a seriously overdeveloped sense of responsibility for everything. Maybe if it can be directed outward, but I really don’t know him well enough to say. The damage to my apartment was accidental I know.  He was getting really hot.”

                          “She must have been really upset. What color was she?” Hara sits down beside Alex at the desk.

                           “What?”

                           “Oh, right you can’t see it.” Hara looks down. “It’ll be okay. She’s really weak now. She’d have to go to heaven and rest before she can do anything really.”

                           “Do you think Michael would hurt Sam?” Alex asks carefully.

                           “I don’t know. Maybe, but she...she didn’t really.. she’s scary but she never really hurt us or anything. They had to be…. when there had to be an execution, she was the one who did it. Or when she was protecting us from Lucifer’s angels and demons. But that’s the only time… It\s just… she could, you know. She could so easily crush just every one of us, if she wanted. And she just… she didn’t talk to anybody after the war. She just stayed in the throne room, alone. She wouldn’t let anybody but Raphael in. And only he could make her come out to do anything, really. Sometimes, I wondered if she was still even there.”

                           “So, Michael’s been depressed for a long time.” Alex rests her head on her hand.

                           “If that’s depressed, I suppose so. But, your papers?”

                           “Right…”

 

                          “Alex,” Hara shakes her shoulder. Alex lifts her head from her notebooks and wipes her mouth. Of course she drooled on her rough draft. “Raphael’s here to talk to you.”

                         “Tell him to go fuck himself.” She mumbles and turns her head away. 

                         “I… I can’t..” Hara stammers, horrified at the suggestion. 

                         “I can.” Claire takes over. “Fuck off, asshole, you people have done enough damage for one day.” there’s a snap of the fingers and Claire is gone.

                          “What did you do with Claire?” Alex quickly stand up knocking her chair over. The library is empty and mostly dark. How did they not get kicked out at closing?

                          “I sent her back to Helheim.”

                          “What do you want?” She snaps, considering just telling him to fuck off herself.

                          “We can’t find Michael.”

                          “Well, as you can see by the fact the library is not burned to ashes,he hasn’t been here. I haven’t seen him since he left the apartment and I doubt I’m going to. I’m sure you’re very happy about that. If I see him, I’ll let you know.” She crosses her arms. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have half a semester’s work to redo for four classes by monday, so I don’t exactly have time to socialize.” Raphael takes a breath and looks briefly away as if trying to prepare himself to do something unpleasant.

                           “Will you help us find him?” he asks quietly.

                           “What?”

                           “Gabriel is searching further out in the stars but Michael hasn’t been any where we’d expect her to be.” He pauses uncomfortably.

                          “Okay? And what does that have to do with me? You’re the one who’s closest to him, who knows him the best. You’re the one person he knows and trusts more than anyone.”

                          “Not anymore.” Raphael’s voice almost breaks when he says it, striking a chord of empathy inside her that she really didn’t want to feel for this asshole.

                          “What? Why?” She tries not to sound to sympathetic. 

                          “I deceived her twice. And the time she spent in the cage changed her. Since she’s been out, you’re the one she’s spoken to. The one she’s trusted and turned to repeatedly, even if she doesn’t know why. Right now, you probably know her better than I do.” He looks like he’s rather be chewing glass than say any of this, though he clearly believes it. What the hell did Michael say to him?

                           “I don’t believe that.” Alex shakes her head, her statement creating a flash in Raphael’s eyes. 

                            “You think I’d say something like this if it wasn’t true?”

                            “No, I think you’re upset and think it’s true. But Michael is… extremely, severely depressed and from what it sounds like has been for a long time. However he was before the cage, he still is now, just even more so, only now he’s deprived of all purpose and direction. I had a few conversation with him, that doesn’t come close to the bond you two have. Why did he just stay in the throne room?” Alex tries to think.

                           “She never told me.”

                           “Why did you think Michael was staying in the throne room?” Alex rephrases the question.

                           “Because Helel was in the cage.” Raphael replies simply.

                           “Okay. He was feeling sad, guilty, punishing himself or just forcing himself to keep doing his duty? What?”

                           “Probably all of those and more. But she’s refusing to return to heaven,though we did check the throne room. And what exactly would she….” Raphael pauses. 

                         She struck Gabriel. For the very first time. Yes, Michael feels she’s been betrayed but she’s always harder on herself than she is on anyone else. If that’s how their encounter ended that’s likely what stayed with her. Their father had to calm her down and comfort her after that game of dodge ball where she accidentally slammed Raphael into the earth so hard it broke into pieces. Even when He reassured her that he had always intended to have that piece broken off, it was the words about behaving responsibly that stuck. She’s so incredibly powerful, everything around her is as delicate as a soap bubble. Loosing control the way she did, striking Gabriel must have affected her even worse.

                       “I think I know where she is. Thank you Ms.Jones.” Raphael finally speaks again. “And I apologize for my earlier rudeness. You have done nothing but try to help us and did not deserve such inconsiderate treatment.”

                        “Apology accepted.” Alex nods,not really trusting herself to say much else. “If you need me, you know how to find me.”

                        “Of course.” And the angel’s gone.

                        “Is everything alright?” Hara returns.

                        “Yes, he just wanted to ask for my help.” Hara looks as astonished at this as Alex feels.

                        “I hope you made that prick beg for it.” Claire pushes forwards.

                        “Claire…” Alex sighs. “Can you just let Hara back so I can get these papers done? I really need to get these done by tomorrow.”

                         “It is tomorrow, Alex.” Claire points to the morning light starting to come in the windows.

                         “Oh, fuck! Hara how fast can you type? Why did you let me fall asleep?”

                         “I can go back in time about a day once before having to return to heaven so that gives us a little time.” Hara says meekly.

                          “Okay. Okay.” Alex takes a breath and sits back down. “Thank you. Okay, lets do this.” 


	23. That's not what self discipline means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Alex bond,  
> Krissy comes to fetch her for a hunt  
> Raphael and Gabriel find Michael

     “Hel wants me to move in with her.” Claire says as she and Alex just sit on the couch at Jodie’s, slumped despondantly against each other watching Jerry Springer. Watching stupid mundane people with stupid mundane problems that are probably made up to get on the show anyway is surprisingly relaxing after dealing with the supernatural.

     “Wow.” Alex widens her eyes, muting the televsion “That’s a big step.”

     “And become a valkyrie and lead them as Hjorprimul’s second in command.”

     “Wow.”

     “Yeah.”

     “Wow!”

     “Yeah!”

     “That’s…” Alex just shakes her head.

     “I know.”

     “And I can’t even get a damn date without the supernatural community ruining my life,” Alex groans.

     “In case he didn’t get ahold of you, John apologized. He thinks he was accidentally drugged at the bar.” Claire offers her a weak reassurance.

      “Yeah, but I can’t do this to him. I can’t pull him into this mess. He’s a good normal stand up guy and he doesn’t deserve to be dragged into this nightmare. Especially not for me. I don’t know what I was thinking going out with him.” She slumps down. “At least  your serious girlfriend is part of your world if not, you know, your religion.” She glances over at Claire who scrunches up her nose.

       “Ohhhh….” Claire groans, covering her face. “You just had to bring up religion, didn’t you, Alex? Why do you keep doing things like this to me?”

       “She’s a goddess of a pagan underworld, Claire. Have you seriously never thought about religion or any of the religious implications of that?” 

       “No! I haven’t! It’s not just a job and a move, is it? She’s asking me to become part of the damn pantheon…. I can’t actually… I’m an atheist, Alex!” Claire exclaims. Alex sits up straight and turns to just stare at her in utter disbelief. “What?”

       “That is the single dumbest thing that has ever crossed your lips, Claire! I swear to all the gods that ever have and will exist, you… oh my god…..”

        “I mean…. I refuse to worship any of them. I know atheism isn’t the right word for it but I don’t know of what word you use to state that you believe multiple gods exist but think they can all go fuck themselves as far as you’re concerned. Well, I mean, in terms of worshipping them, not like in terms of them as people. A lot of them are pretty chill but I’m still not making sacrifices and shit. And I do believe Bree’s Dad is the ultimate one true god and stuff, but no.”

        “Misotheism? Infidel...ity? No. Maybe. Theistic Satanism is the ultimate go fuck yourself to organized religion and is surprisingly, ironically moral and kind of atheistic in a way.”

        “Not that, no. I’m not a fan of Bree’s brother’s either. And I don’t hate God. That’s what miso means right? I’m greatful for all the great stuff he did and made and is but I’m kind of mad about the stuff that cost me my family and my home and my life and my future and I’m not on speaking terms with him right now. I’ll get over it I know, but I guess… we’re not getting a divorce or anything, we’re just ‘on a break’ theistically speaking.” Claire makes air quotes.

        “I really hate that I totally understand what you’re saying.” Alex shakes her head.

        “But if I join another pantheon I’m pretty sure that makes it a firm break up. And that when I die heaven will not be an option anymore. I don’t want to go to valhalla. Or helheim, if we end up breaking up though i’d prefer it infinitely to Double ‘L’. I don’t… I want to see my parents again. I’d get to see them again right? If I was in heaven?”

         “I don’t know. But if you’re there, you know you have friends who’d make it happen. But aren’t you the demi-god of karaoke already?” Alex just has to bring that up.

          “That’s an honorary title and it doesn’t come with worshippers. Anyways… I don’t know.” She sighs. There’s a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” Claire gets to her feet and opens the front door. A young woman with dark glasses a severe bun and a cheap suit is at the door.

          “Agent Kay, MIB. I’m looking for Claire Novak, regarding unauthorized transportation of a celestial being across transdimentional lines.” She flashes a badge.

           “Holy Crap!’ Claire snatches it from her. “Is this a real FBI badge? Like… a really, real badge?”

           “Early baby shower gift from Harahel. There’s one for you, too.” Krissy smiles, lifting her shades with a broad grin and hands it to her taking back her own.

            “Nooo..” Claire turns walking inside with it. “Oh my god! Alex look at this.” She shows it to her sister. 

            “And parking permits, encrypted planes, an official regulation fbi folder with a copy of every conceivable piece of paperwork we could need and regulations and procedural guides out the wazoo.” Krissy walks in after her. “She even got us copies of official stamps and she can do that for every single government agency we need to impersonate. Still mad Hara won’t counterfeit money for us?” Krissy smacks Claire’s butt. “That’s for taking my angel for a spin without asking me first. And you couldn’t let her come visit me a little? Or even play dress up just a minute. You know she’s been dying to play with make up and nail polish and stuff.”

            “That was a research emergency and Harahel doesn’t belong to you. And no I’m doing that again.”

            “Hey, Alex. Sorry about your apartment.” Krissy plops down on the couch.

            “So, what are you doing here anyways? Just came by to drop this stuff off?” Claire waves the badge and ID and shoves Krissy over a little so she can sit down too.

            “I snuck off after my ultrasound.” She takes out a strip of black and white pictures from her pocket. “Look it’s a jellybean!” She squees handing it over to her partner. “Isn’t he a cute little thing?”

            “Yeah, I guess.” Claire makes a face. “For a formless blob in a mass of static and other formless blobs. Does Josephine know you’re here?” she hands it over to Alex who has trouble figuring out which jellybean shape to focus on.

            “Are you having more than one?”

            “What?! Oh, no that my bladder.” Krissy points to one. “And nooo way. That woman is driving me insane. Besides I found us a case.”

            “Krissy, you can’t go hunting, you’re pregnant. Do you remember the last salt and burn where you got slammed into a support beam? You folded around that thing like a slap bracelet.”

             “No, no, it’s okay. This one’s a defender of pregnant women and children. I’m our trump card.”

             “What?” Claire frowns. Krissy pulls an envelope from inside her jacket and takes out printouts of news articles. “Okay?”

              “Mountain lion maulings of husbands and fathers to be.” She points out. “But if you’ll notice, the same addresses shows up on a lot of domestic disturbance complaints. Even though only one of them was a known abuser.”

               “Someone’s killing wife beaters?”

               “Yeah, it just started up now that people are starting to be able to keep their pregnancies.”

                “And why exactly should we care about that? This creature is doing a good thing as far as I’m concerned. If it’s a case.”

                “Well, if I spotted it, it won’t be too long before other hunters notice it and eventually one more sympathetic to the bastards gets involved. And what if there’s a misunderstanding and an innocent father gets killed? You know we need to do something about this, either way.”

                “Still, you are pregnant and it is dangerous. You can’t be sure that the being will spare you just because of the baby. What if it’s in a rival pantheon?” Claire points out.

                “Claire, you can’t stop me, all you can do is come along or stay behind.” Krissy takes back the articles and ultrasound photos and puts them away again.

                “My car is still being repaired, Kris.”

                “Yeah, I’m not riding in that nightmare on wheels while this kid is in residence. Aiden lent me his car for the duration. Especially since he and Jo are getting in as many extra hours as they can now before the baby comes. The doctor got me in like immediately too. Though I was lucky to find one still open after that infertility snap.” She shrugs.

                “Fine, but I’m driving.” Claire announces.

                “Nope. My car my rules my music so you can stop pretending to hate Katie Perry for a little bit.”

                 “I don’t know how well I can protect you and the baby like this, Krissy.” Claire protests.

                 “Claire!” Krissy takes hold of her face and looks her directly in the eyes. “I. Am. Your. Partner. I grew up in the life. I’ve been hunting longer than you have. I am not your sister, lover, ward, or child. I am your partner and I am more than just a fetal incubator, got it?”

                  “Okay, okay. I guess I need to talk to you about stuff anyways.” Claire sighs and looks over to Alex. “Will you be okay? You want to come with? Help with research? I’m not asking Hara back.”

                   “Bad experience?” Alex asks curiously. Krissy crosses her arms defying Claire to lie and say it was, because if Saul could be satisfied hosting Hara it can’t possibly have been an unpleasant experience.

                   “No. Actually, it was pretty decent. I guess Cas just didn’t really know what he was doing in regards to that, but I don’t…. I don’t like not being in control of my body. And I know she wanted to dress up and go all ultra girly and stuff but I just…” She makes a face and shakes her head.

                  “You keep calling Hara she now.” Alex comments turning around to face them as Claire goes to get her jacket.

                  “Oh, yeah, Hara’s decided she wants to be a girl now.”

                  “Oh, okay.” Alex shrugs. “And I can’t help with research. My laptops melted,remember? Well, I mean I have my smartphone and stuff, but I can just email you things I guess. I really just want to stay home and wallow in self pity for a while.”

                  “Alright. If you’re sure.” Claire leans over the back of the sofa to give her a hug. “Hang in there, okay?”

                  “Oh, hey, trade phones with me.” Krissy taps Alex’s shoulder holding her cell out.

                  “What? Why the internet? Just go to a library.”

                  “I don’t want Jo to track me down or text me to hell or call and yell at me. But yeah, internet access is a plus. You have unlimited data right?”

                  “Yeah, just not unlimited high speed.” Alex takes out her phone, “And I’m kind of avoiding John too so, sure.” Alex trades with Krissy. “We’ll be comrades in emotional cowardice.”

                   “Works for me. Later, Comrade.” Krissy salutes her. 

                   “Alright, so where do we go?” Claire stops to leave Jodie a note on the white board. 

                   “Well, if I learned anything from binge watching criminal minds, it’s that the first kill is special so we go talk to Judy Bines. She’s at the base of the Black Hills Mountains. I have her address in the car. Good luck with the paper and stuff.” Krissy gives Alex a sympathetic smile. Alex just cringes. “Oh, that reminds me, please don’t put Hara in the middle of your spats with the archangels, that’s really not appropriate. However hillarious asking her to tell Raphael to fuck off was.”

                  “How’d you know about that?”

                  “I’ve been having ridiculously vivid dreams and Hara’s been practicing talking through them.” She shrugs.

                  “Oh, well, sorry.” Alex shrugs, not sounding particularly sorry,but Krissy lets it go and races out to the car before Claire can get in the driver’s seat and she has to fight her for it.

  
  


                  “Gabriel.” Raphael finally catches up with her as she comes back from the nearest blue dwarf star. “I think I know where Michael is.”

                  “Okay.” She looks briefly annoyed, and follows him back down through dimensions back towards the cage. “ Are you kidding me?” she gives an exasperated sigh. “Why would she go back there? Especially if she’s mad at us for what she thinks we did wrong? Oh well, at least I’m still the hide and seek champion of all creation. I was starting to worry about losing my title.” 

                  “Must you joke about everything?” Raphael snaps, irritated with his sister not for the first time and certainly not for the last.

                  “Who’s joking? I don’t understand, why did she just... You know she’s not exactly the sulky pouty non-confrontational type.” 

                   “No, she isn’t. She’s not pouting or sulking, Bree. She’s shattered, and doubting herself and blaming herself like she always does only...more so. She won’t hurt Sam because Dad made it clear that the winchesters were in the right and she doesn’t want to hurt you because she loves you. How can you not understand that?”

                   “It certainly didn’t feel like she didn’t want to hurt me.” Babe grumbles looking away. Raphael just gives her a look.

                   “Has she ever struck you before? Ever.”

                   “No.”

                   “No, she hasn’t and it’s not as if you haven’t seriously provoked her before.” Raphael points out. Gabriel just gives a guilty wince.

                   “I called her a tyrant.” Gabriel confesses. “And um, stupid, violent, arrogant, close minded and an asshole. She was being an asshole!” She defends herself when Raphael glares at her.

                  “You’re marrying the man who pulled her into the cage, Gabriel. Did you expect her to be happy about that?”

                  “Well, you’re kind of okay with it, right?” She looks over at him hopefully.

                  “No! Not even slightly! But I know how to hold my tongue in regards to my siblings inexplicible affections for a complete and utter bastard for the sake of our relationships.” 

                  “Not as well as you think.” Gabriel snorts. Neither of them even pretend he’s not reffering to their brother.

                  “Oh, you have no idea how well, little one. Did you really expect her to just say nothing and accept this mind boggling travesty without protest?” Well of course when he puts it like that but that’s really beside the point.

                  “You still don’t like him? But you were getting along so well.”

                  “You think I’m only capable of pleasant interactions with people I like?”  

                  “Yes.” Is the flat reply. Raphael just sighs.

                  “I...hate him less than I did. He is as unlike the one he is made for as he is like him and not in entirely bad ways. I’m sure it is possible for you to do worse.”

                  “And boy have I. I’m just glad I finally got the divorce. For a while I thought my wife was just going to stay married to me to spite me, though really, she’s technically dead but Sam wanted all our bases covered.” She explains. Raphael shudders slightly and holds his tongue. What’s done is done. He does not want to get more details of her life that he absolutely can’t tell Michael about yet but absolutely has to.

                  “My personal feelings aside, what world are you living in where you’d expect our sister not to tell you what she thinks of it and what she expects to happen in regards to it now that she knows about it?” 

                  “I…. okay,  I see your point, but I didn’t think she’d be worse than Dean about it, and I killed that asshat like a thousand times!”

                  “Oh for the love of all that is! You… I’ve changed my mind, Sam Winchester is either clinically insane or should be elevated to sainthood for being willing to engage in any sort of voluntary relationship with you.” Raphael exclaims and looks down at the cage as it comes into view, hoping Michael did not hear that. “You’re apologizing for what you said.” Raphael sharply informs her,shoving her in through the torn open bars on the top of the cage.

                 “Like hell!” she exclaims, landing on the bottom.

                 “You were out of line and you owe her an apology and you know it.”

                 “So was she!”

                 “Even if that’s true, I can’t exactly order Michael to do anything, Gabriel.” He lands next to her.

                 “In case you’ve forgotten I outrank you now. Technically, I can order you around.”

                 “Just you try it little one.”

                 “Children!” Their sister snaps at them breaking out of her distracted state. The two fall silent. “What are you doing here?”

                  “Looking for you. What are you doing here?” Babe retorts. Raphael shoots her a warning look which she ignores.

                  “We’re worried about you, Michael. Please come home. You don’t belong here.”Raphael begs.

                  “There’s no place for me anywhere else.” Michael looks away again. “Go back home, where you belong, and leave me. I have nothing more to say to either of you.”

                  “It sure looks like sulking to me.” Babe mutters under her breath and fidgets uncomfortably in the hot confined space as things she’d rather not think or feel start to creep in on the edges.

                  “Go back to heaven.” Raphael touches her shoulder. She’s already starting to tremble and the edges of her wings nearest the hellfire surrounding them are starting to blacken. She’s always been the most vulnerable of them to this, especially combined with Michael’s grace. And the least capable of enduring confinement.

                   “I’m not going to leave you two…” she starts but Raphael just pulls his strength together and sends her as far from the cage as he possibly can.

                   “Why are you doing this?” Raphael asks his sister. “Why are you punishing yourself this way? What good does it do for anybody, you suffering needlessly.” Michael doesn’t answer, lost in her own pain again, and Raphael doesn’t know what he could possibly say that he hasn’t already. He’s not.. persuasive, or charming, or convincing. He can’t tell Michael anything she doesn’t already know, or make her believe things she doesn’t. He doesn’t tell Michael what to do. She tells him. And she’s told him to go where he belongs. So he sits down next to her and tucks himself under her arm, holding onto his big sister. She burns,of course, especially in the hellfire which was designed to be made worse in her presence, but the heat never really bothered Raphael. He just takes it in, gaining strength from her strength and reassurance from her presence. 

                    “What are you doing, Raphael?” She asks gently after a while, when she becomes aware of him again. “Go home. Go back to heaven where you belong.”

                    “I belong with you.” He just holds tighter.

                    “Oh, Raph.” She kisses his head, and puts her arms around him, just holding him close, folding her wings protectively around him, trying to sheild him from the cage, but it’s no worse than the ebb and flow of his siblings pain after the war. Not even close. “It only gets worse. You don’t deserve this.”

                    “I’m the one who is guilty of wrongdoing. If you think you deserve this, you can’t deny I deserve it far more.” he replies. “I can’t… I can’t do this without you. I need you, Michael. I’m no good on my own. I can’t… Please don’t leave me or send me away again. I know you can’t trust me any more but please, please don’t forsake me.” Much to his shame, molten gems start to drip from his eyes, cooled by the tears from his vessel, dropping to the floor.

                    “No, Raphael, I’m not… you deserve a better big brother, that’s all.” She reassures him. 

                    “That’s certain. Fortunately i have an elder sister who more than makes up for it.” Raphael replies darkly. Michael just sighs and rolls his eyes, a slightly exhasperated smile on her lips at this constant gendering. “I’m sorry I let you down. I’m sorry I deceived you. I never should have done what I did.”

                    “We were both at fault. After all, I’m older. It’s my responsibility to teach you all how you should behave and I didn’t do it well enough. You’ll always be my little brother, Raphael. I will love you no matter what you do.”

                    “Even if I’m as bad as he was?”

                    “You aren’t. Not even close. He… Helel was broken… poisoned by pain and darkness. Everything he was, was just wharped and corrupted. You… you were trying to do what was right at least.”

                      Raphael doesn’t say anything. How could he tell her that he somehow stopped caring about right and wrong. That all he could think about was making the pain stop. Not just his own pain, his brothers and sisters, humanity’s just assailing him at every turn. The more of them there were, the worse it was until at times it was as if there was nothing else. And then, when Michael was pulled into the cage with their brother, something inside him just broke and nothing mattered except getting her back. He didn’t care what he had to do, who he had to hurt, how many died because he just could not bear it alone.

                     And didn’t that whole affair just prove how worthless he was without her there supporting him, loving him, trusting him, telling him what to do. Michael is just so naturally strong and commanding and respected, without any effort at all. He tried and tried to be like her, all the time, but even when it seemed to work it just felt so hollow and fragile, like at any moment the mask would break and everyone would see he was just as weak and worthless and useless as Helel always said he was. Michael’s strength, Michael’s authority, Michael’s rules. Without his sister he’s nothing, just dust and sand held together with the pain and sorrow of billions crying to heaven and thousands in it. Whatever pain the cage causes, can’t be worse that that.

                     “You know if you two want to be punished, I know several people with their own dungeons who’d be more than happy to help.” Raphael ignores his little sister who got back suprisingly fast. She’s quicker than he remembers. “At least then this little masochistic self loathing would bring someone some satisfaction.”  They both ignore her jabs. 

                     “Michael, I’m sorry I called you a tyrant.” She says after a moment. “And I’m sorry I tried to hide my relationship from you, but I just wanted us to be a family again if only or a little bit. And maybe for you to forgive me for everything else, before adding falling in love with someone you hate to the list.”

                       “I’m sorry as well. I shouldn’t have struck you. It was inexcusable. Will you forgive me?” Michael unfolds a wing and holds out an arm. Her little sister accepts the invitation and joins her brother in her sister’s embrace. “You cannot continue to behave this way, though. Regardless of who he is and my feelings towards him, this relationship is wrong.”

                        “Don’t worry. I’ll make an honest man of him soon enough.” She replies reassuringly.

                        “Good.” Michael kisses his little sister’s head.

                        Raphael breifly refrains from informing Michael that their sisters words were a euphamism for marriage, but she has made it very clear how she feels about having information such as this with held from her. On the bright side, when their younger sister takes off to avoid Michael’s outrage, his elder sister ends up leaving the cage as well to track down the wayward daughter of god to explain in great detail why she cannot under any circumstances be joined in marriage to Sam Winchester.


	24. FBI Barbie complete with badge and gun (with Kelly!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Krissy investigate the suspicous deaths of abusive men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Struck by major writer's block.
> 
> Reminder, Bild Lily is a cartoon character from a german cartoon for adults, lily is a call girl and they made her into a doll too that was ripped off shamelessly for the first Barbie dolls. It's also what Yuri keeps calling Claire.
> 
> Bonus, Marge Gunderson is the name of the pregnant cop from Fargo.

        “Aren’t you two a little young to be FBI agents?” mrs. Bines looks oddly at the two young women at her door. “For that matter why is the FBI investigating lion attacks. Isn’t that more a federal forestry and wildlife commission thing?”

        “That’s what I said.” Claire grumbles, putting her badge away. “But nooo, send the new girls to deal with the interdepartemental bullshit. Have they been by yet?”

        “Language.” Krissy smacks her arm as Mrs. Bines shakes her head. “Jo will kill me if our son comes out cursing like a sailor because you can’t keep it PG.”

          “Oh, you’re pregnant too?” Mrs. Bines smiles at her. “Can you believe it? They still don’t know why that whole infertility crisis stopped and started. The obstetrician is having me fill out all these forms and questionairres about what I’ve been doing or not doing trying to find out if I did anything special. Some people have just argued that it was nothing but a giant statistical anomaly. What about you?”

           “She got chased down by storks.”Claire grins at her partner who gives a sigh. “Can we come in? If there are excessively hostile mountain lions around I’d rather not chat out in the open.”

            “Right. No. Come in.” Mrs. Bines ushers them in looking around. “What were your names again?”

            “I’m Agent, Bild. you can call me Lilly. This is my partner Marge Gunderson.” Claire nods to Krissy who just shoots her an unamused look now that Ms. Bines isn’t looking her way.

            “So, your husband was in the driveway?” Krissy asks as Claire takes out her notepad. “When he got mauled by a mountain lion?”

             “Ex. Ex husband.” She corrects. “And it wasn’t a mountain lion,it was a lion-lion. I told them that but they seem to think I can’t tell the difference between the two.”

             “It’s kind of hard to confuse them, what with the mane and all.” Krissy sits down in the recliner, putting her feet up. “Ohhh, we need to get one of these for your sister’s place.”She sighs, leaning back.

             “Will you sit up straight.”Claire hisses. “This is why no one takes us seriously.”

             “Yeah, sure, and not because we look like co-eds on barelylegal.com.” Krissy rolls her eyes. “Over ten years and we’re still getting carded. It’s starting to be irritating.”

             “It won’t be in another ten.”Mrs. Bines sighs. Hers is obviously a late in life pregnancy.

             “My apologies, little miss legacy doesn’t understand the meaning of professional conduct.” Claire bends down, turning the lever on the recliner back down.

             “It’s alright. And it didn’t have a mane actually. It was a lioness. But still I can tell an african lioness from mountain lion.” She gives an irritated scowl. ‘And honestly, I’d give the thing a big fat steak if I could. He was trying to break down the door and ‘beat the bastard out of me’ his words. It’s not his and neither am I,not that he cares or that the police would have gotten here in time to keep him from doing it. I’m unfortunately very familiar with police response times. We’re kind of out of the way. Plus they tend to take their time when it comes to these things. Got here quick enough when he was in trouble though, assholes.” She scowls, then puts a hand to her mouth. “Oh,sorry. How far along are you?”

           “About… six weeks?” Krissy pulls out her ultrasounds, name blacked out. “See. He’s that little jelly bean in the middle there.”

           “Awwww.” Mrs. Bines coos over it in a way Claire does not understand at all.

           “So, an african lion. That makes sense.” Claire comments.

           “I don’t see how.”

           “Well, with the infertility crisis, several cults have sprung up dedicated to pagan fertility gods and goddesses. We think that maybe one has sprung up here and is maybe training animals to use as attack dogs. You know, as a symbol of their diety protecting pregnant women?”

            “There was one in Missouri that used falcons.” Krissy pipes up. “Clawing out people’s eyes. Very nasty. maybe not being mauled by a lion nasty but still. Now, I know you’re a very devout catholic,” she nods to the overtly religious decor. “But have you maybe purchased any charms or talked to anyone about badly wanting to keep this baby? Or maybe even about the risk posed to you both by your ex husband.” Krissy leans forwards.

            “No. I didn’t even tell anyone I was pregnant yet. I don’t know how he found out, honestly. Maybe he saw me go to my appointment but beyond that.” Mrs. Bines sighs.

            “Did you see anything unusual? A collar, a symbol, a smell,anything out of place in the area.”

            “You mean besides an african lion.”Mrs. Bines responds dryly. “No, not really. Kind of looked like it was wearing eyeliner, though.” She makes a face at the memory. “It was probably just shadows.”

              “Thank you. If you think of anything else, please call me and let me know.” Claire hands her a business card.

              “Animal control is out looking for it… if… even if it isn’t trained, you won’t… you won’t let them kill it will you? I mean, it did kind of save my and my baby.” She asks hopefully.

               “If we have any say in the matter at all, we’ll try to have it taken alive.” Krissy reassures her. “Do we have to leave yet? This chair is so comfortable. Where’d you get this?”

               “I don’t even remember.”

               “Do you mind if I take a look around the property?” Claire asks.

                “No, go right ahead.”

                “Marge, have Mrs. Bines show you around the house, maybe they hid a token somewhere or a calling card.” Claire puts her hand on Krissy’s shoulder as she takes the ultrasound back.

                 “Alright.” Krissy sighs and gets out of the comfy recliner as Claire heads outside. “Show me around the house? Starting with the nursery? I need some ideas. Do you know what you’re having?”

                 “Sure. I have it all set up already. They think it’s a boy, the father’s family usually has boys, but I’m fairly sure it’ll be a girl. What are you hoping for?”

                  “Well, I suppose I don’t really care., but I’m fairly sure it’s a boy. As long as it’s not a major jerky poopyhead like it’s uncle, I’ll be happy.”

                   “Brother or brother in law?”

                   “In law.”

                   “Ah,well it happens.” Mrs. Bines commiserates. “My obstetrician’s stuck with his sister in law while his brother is overseas. She lost her baby some riots before this first started, poor thing.”

                    “She didn’t go with him?”

                    “No. He’s stationed in egypt and she’s kind of…” Mrs. Bines tries to find a diplomatic way to say it, “Sweet but not all there. And the mental health system over there isn’t the best. The army base isn’t much better. But working with her brother in law seems to be helping her a bit.”

                    “That sucks,” Krissy shakes her head.

                    “How old are you anyways?”

                    “Thirty four." Krissy lies with ease. Mrs. Bines just stares at her. "What can I say, good genes? Lily and I are cursed with terminal baby face. Oh my god look at that crib, where did you get this. Hold on, I have to send Jo a picture." She takes out her phone successfully distracting Mrs. Bines from the conversation.

 

                   Claire walks around the edge of the property. Nothing really stands out. No marks, mounds, burnt places, sigils, wards, glitter. Not that there would be, really she just wants some privacy.

                    "Hey, honey." She talks into the phone when Hel picks up. "No, she's fine. I don't know but Krissy showed up with a case and intended to go whether I went or not so... do you have any treaties or alliances with any goddesses that turn into African lionesses? A lion is mauling the abusive husbands and lovers of pregnant women and I don't want to make things needlessly awkward for you." She rubs the back of her neck. "No, no, honestly I'm fine with it, but it's got to stop before other hunters get involved. I really hope they haven't already... oh, dear god no, don't send Rhys... No, I know, but not really in the mood for his nekked butt on my hotel bed eating all the food in town again.          

                   "Oh, hey, that reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you, do you know any humans in the supernatural community who are looking for a date or two? Alex is kind of despairing because the nice officer's son she's been dating fell victim to a little prank... no, no, Anansi, not Bree... he's still alive, yes.. Well, no I don't, you know I don't, but she's straight and most pagan men are assholes and the last thing she needs is another asshole to deal with, so... Is that Rhys? Tell him absolutely fucking not!" Claire snaps. "Okay. Okay, thanks. Love you too, honey.... I'm thinking about it... Yes, I can think and work at the same time!... It's not. I'm just making sure Krissy doesn't martyr herself and her baby... right... thank you so much and tell Hjorprimul I owe her one... okay... I love you. Bye."

                   "And how is your babygulrot?' Krissy calls from house as she walks down from the porch. Claire just flips her off. "C'mon baby, don't be like that, you know I love you."

                   "Will you just shut up and tell me what you found?"

                   "Some great nursery ideas and an obstetrician with an Egyptian sister in law. Worth checking out, right? At the very least we can see about getting a list of women who's baby-daddy's might be at risk. What about you?" Krissy takes out a slim jim and starts eating it.

                   "I couldn't find anything." Claire snatches the meat away and puts it back in Krissy's suit pocket. "But Hel doesn't have any diplomatic relations with mother protecting goddesses, so we're good on that front. But also down an option for peaceful negotiation with whoever it is. Look up Egyptian goddesses who protect pregnant women or even just have a lion counterpart, while I drive. And don't eat until we're in the car."

                   "Okay."Krissy accepts that she won't be driving the car for the duration of her pregnancy given she almost fell asleep at the wheel earlier that morning. "Can we stop for lunch? I'm starving and this just isn't good enough." She takes out the meat stick and waves it around, not biting into it until she gets in the car.

                   "It's not even eleven." Claire protests.

                   "Don't care. Momma's hungry and craving red meat." Krissy rubs her stomach giving Claire a pointed look.

                   "Do you have money for steak? Because I don't."

                   "Nah, but I do have money for a quadruple bypass from Biggerson's."

                   "And a side salad or something green at least so I can tell Josephine you're eating properly." Claire gets in the car.

                   "Or we could not and say we did? I'm taking the prenatals. I'm good to go." Krissy sits in the middle of the back seat, propping her feet up on the armrest in between the front seats. Claire just sighs, refrains from reminding Krissy that the vitamin is just in case, not a free pass to eat crap, and starts the car. "Nice, isn't it? Everything works, nothings falling off, and it's made in the century, too."

                    "Hel wants me to move in and become the leader of the Valkyrie." Claire says, completely missing the jab at her car.

                    "Oh, wow. So... you're leaving me?" Krissy asks, knowing that's probably not the appropriate reaction, but unable to help herself.

                    "No. I don't know yet. I don't know..."

                    "Do... do you want to?"

                    "Kind of, yeah, but not really. I don't know." Claire hunches her shoulder's a bit defensively. "You're having a baby anyways."

                    "I'm not... keeping him. I'm not quitting and settling down to go the whole mommy route... and I didn't mean it like that. It's just.. I like you, Claire. I like working with you. I hate your car, but you don't sexually assault me, we know the same people, you're a badass, you don't think I can't be because I'm a girl, I don't have to be super butch all the time just to prove myself, I can be my self. Plus your best friend is a crazy ass trickster so you put up with me incredibly well, and it'll just really suck to loose that, that's all." Krissy confesses.

                    "I don't sexually... who the hell did you partner with before me and do we need to go beat their asses or what?" Claire glances back at her. Krissy just sighs and looks away.

                    "I love your sister's phone. Why don't we have phones this good?"

                    "Because they get destroyed way too frequently to keep spending that much on a phone?"

                    "Right." Krissy looks out the window.

                    "Do you have your seat belt on?"

                    "Yeah."

                    "Under the bulge?"

                    "Jesus, Claire. Yes, I know.. when I have a bulge it'll go under It."

                    "Sorry."

                    "You definitely have the bossing everyone around part down. Maybe you do need underlings." She grumbles.

                    "I said I was sorry! Now google me directions to the stupid obstetricians."

 

                    "Will you put that away? We're trying to be professional." Claire snaps as Krissy munches on her second quadruple bypass.

                    "Maybe if you were willing to wait, I wouldn't have to eat it now. I'm not starving my baby boy for your pointless timetable." Krissy responds, looking down as a drop of ketchup and mustard plops down onto her chest.

                    "And now you've stained your shirt." Claire points out.

                    "No, I'm good, it just got in my cleavage." Krissy takes out a napkin and wipes it up. "I should install a garbage disposal in there, seriously."

                    "Button up, will you?" Claire starts to button Krissy's blouse up as soon as she tosses the napkin away.

                    "What about you? You're three buttons to the wind." Krissy flicks one of Claire's loose buttons.

                    "It's three sheets to the wind which means drunk so doesn't apply and I'm not flashing the room with my bounty."

                    "I am not!" Krissy protests. "It's not my fault I have bigger breasts than you. Besides just because we're Federal agents doesn't mean we have to be androgynous automatons. Haven't you seen Miss Congeniality?"

                    "You're federal agents." A middle aged man states skeptically. "Let me see your badges."

                    "Why are you taking a survey?" Krissy asks, and takes another bite of burger.

                    "No, but these are my offices and I assume if you are claiming to be federal agents, you're not here for a new obgyn." he replies dryly.

                    "No. I just saw mine yesterday. Look, it's a jelly bean!" Krissy holds out the crumpled ultrasound pics.

                    "Will you stop saying that?" Claire snatches it back and shoves it back into her pocket. "I'm sorry, my paprtner's suffering from a case of pregnancy brain, and having a little trouble being a professional." Claire takes her badge out. "I'm agent Bild, this is Agent Gunderson. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

                    "About?" He unlocks the door.

                   "The recent killings were fathers of your patient's babies to be. Obviously we don't want anything that would violte doctor patient privilege, but..." Claire gives him a smile. he just raises and eyebrow.

                   "I thought it was a mountain lion." He opens the door. "Please don't bring that into my office, the building is prone to rodent problems." He addresses Krissy, tapping the no food or drink sign. Krissy shrugs and leans against the wall to finish her food.

                   "I'll catch up." She informs Claire who tightens her lips and goes inside while Krissy just enjoys her food. "Mmmmm. How is this so good?" she moans. even after the first one it hits the spot.

                   "Good afternoon." A middle aged woman carrying a good sized basket walks up to the door. Krissy guickly shoves the last bite into her mouth and tosses the wrapper, opening the door for her. "Oh, thank you." She smiles and places it down on the center table untying the cloth bag inside to reveal a dozen little knit teddy bears with blue and pink shirts.

                   "Awww," Krissy coos, picking one up. "These are so cute. Did you make these?"

                   "Yes. I have little to do with my husband overseas. So I make them for my brother in law's patients in my free time."

                   "Just his patients?" She gives the woman a puppy eyed pout.

                   "Yes." the woman points to the little embroidered shirts that say Baby's1st Bear.

                   "Can I buy one?"

                   "I don't know." She looks a bit reluctant, so Krissy holds the bear up in front of her face.

                   "But I want to be her baby's bear. Chrysander needs a teddy bear." She nods it's head as she lisps in a high cutesy tone.

                   "Oh, very well." the woman laughs. "And no charge. You are having a boy?"

                   "Fairly sure. Though at the moment it's just a jellybean. Do you have any children?"

                   "No. I ... no." She gives a weak smile. "Fortunately Barry does not want children and I shall be an aunt soon so..."

                   "That must be hard."

                   "Yes, but at least I can help others do what I cannot. Be careful, you are in a dangerous line of work and that child in your womb is so very fragile." she gives Krissy's stomach a wistful look.

                   "I know." Krissy forces a smile. Her phone rings. 'Krissy' calling. "What? Oh, right. Excuse me a moment. and thank you." She tucks the little bear in her breast pocket and answers the phone. "Hey, Alex, is everything okay?"

                   "Yeah, sorry to call, but Thanatos is kind of freaking out not being able to get ahold of you, or know where you are." Alex explains. "Especially when I told him you were on a hunt."

                   "Oh, crap. Him. Right. I guess I do need to talk to him about the baby more, but the last time just went so well, I'm kind of putting it off." Krissy confesses moving closer to the door. "Let him now I'm okay and I'll text him tonight, would you?"

                  "Sure. Any word from John?"

                  "No. Not yet."

                  "Oh." Alex actually sounds disappointed. "Okay. Okay, thanks. And good luck."

                  "Thanks. You two. Hey, when we get back, we'll take you to get stuff for your apartment... um, after they fix it I mean. If they can fix it." Krissy smacks her forhead.

                  "Right. Tell Claire I said, hi. Bye." Alex hangs up.

                  "So, you're from Egypt, right? It must be quite an adjustment moving here."

                  "Yes. I miss the markets and the weather. It gets absurdly cold here. Cairo is much more temperate. Everything is different, but it is safer. The riots have claimed many lives. Not every country has been so sanguine about the fertility crisis. Some thought it was a judgement upon us for our sinfulness, or the end of days. Some men will use any excuse to further their agendas, religious or political." She shakes her head a bit scornfully. "And it never involves punishing those who do actual wrong."

                  "You're not very religious?"

                  "No. It is hard to have faith in any religion with so many terrible followers. Every religion is rife with hypocrites and gods that do nothing and likely never did. What are federal agents doing here if I may ask." She looks at her curiously.

                  "Oh, right. I'm agent Gunderson, Marge, FBI." Krissy takes out her badge. "We were sent to look into the animal deaths, it mirrors certain cult activities in other places and we're supposed to check it out. Did you know any of the deceased?"

                   "No, not really, only by reputation. I can't believe Mr. Anderson was killed. He always seemed like such a good man, and loving husband, but you never can tell can you." She shakes her head.

                   "You say taught like you think being killed by a lion is a... moral judgment." Krissy frowns.

                   "Don't you?" Akila looks at her innocently. But god help her, she really does.

             


	25. Wolfy goes a Courtin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys tries to make his move while complying with his family's demands, chaos ensues.  
> Claire abandons the hunt to be with Alex, Krissy is stuck with Thanatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a reminder for those who have forgotten in previous books, when Rhys found out Alex was a virgin he asked Bree permission to 'play' with her. He was of course denied and his father and sister made it clear that if he even went near her in human form they would punish him severely (temporary exception was made for the contest but he didn't really get near her anyway). Fenrisulfr knows better than to disobey, but he will push it as far as he can go taking every technicality he can. (just like any puppy) Especially as he likes her more and more the more they interact.

            "Thanks for seeing me."John rubs the back of his neck as Alex stands fidgeting under the tree.

            "Yeah," she looks down. "Well, I guess I can't avoid you forever." she gives an awkward laugh, trying to make it a joke. He went through Jody so she didn't have much of an excuse not to.

            "I am so sorry about what happened that night. I swear that I didn't take anything intentionally or..."

            "John, it's okay." She interrupts him, putting a hand on his arm. "It wasn't your fault. It's just.... it's not going to work out, that's all. I'm sorry."

            "You can't give me any more than that?" Just 'it's not going to work out'?" His cheeks turn red at this.

            "No. I'm sorry. You're a great guy, but it just doesn't always click, you know." Alex tries again.

            "Yeah, well, I just... I thought it had. I thought we clicked." he looks away.

            "I'm sorry. I like you and I was just hoping maybe... but no..."

            "Okay." John takes a breath. "Okay, I, um, I'll just go now." he backs away a few steps before turning and retreating back towards the parking lot. Alex just leans against the tree and slides down it until she's sitting underneath it on the grass. thye barely even dated and she still feels like crap. She draws up her knees and rests her chin on her arms. It's impossible isn't it? Trying to find a place she fits. It's never going to happen so why does she keep trying? She looks up as a dog starts licking her face, and smiles at it.

            "Hey Rhys." What are you doing here?" Alex reaches up and starts to scratch behind his wars. He looks breifly surprised that she recognizes him as he's much smaller thanusual, int he form of a very wolfy looking dog. "It's the eyes." She strokes his nose. "Still skirting public nudity laws I see." She teases. He gives her a doggy grin and licks the tears from her cheeks. "Don't. It's okay. I'm okay. Do you need something?" She wipes her face off with her sleeve. He turns away and goes to a nearby bush where he takes out a large thick envelope. Inside is a card with hearts and flowers with gold embossing. When she opens it, it reads 'Our lives suck. Lets run away together and start our own religion. Clothing optional.' Alex laughs and looks over at him again to see him with a bouqet of roses in his mouth. He waggles his eyebrows, just sitting there waiting for her to take them. "Sorry, Rhys. I'm not into bestiality." She pets him some more and kisses the top of his head. He just rolls his eyes and sits down next to her with a sigh, resting his head in her lap. "Are you okay? How come you're always a wolf or a dog around me? Are you cursed or something?" He just huffs and rolls his eyes again. "I know you're not shy?" This gets a kind of amused snort. "Well, it doesn't matter. You canhang with me anyway.  I don't have anything else to do." She scratches behind his ear and leans back against the tree.

              "Everything I try to do just... blows up in my face." she continues. "School, counseling, my own apartment, dating. I failed three of my classes. Three. Trying to do four term papers in fourty eight hours that took me weeks to do each what did I expect? Not that my grades were stellar before given all the time I was giving to researching how to help Michael.  I was counting on the papers to carry me through. And I'd done it and then it was all just gone. God, though I even had help and everything and I still couldn't..." She rubs her eyes again before Rhys can lick her tears off. 'Why did I leave the damn sd card in the laptop? Why didn't I keep it in my purse or use a cloud server or email them to myself or something." Rhys gives a little whimper and lets her just hold onto him. "I know it's stupid and petty with everything that's going on, but it's my life, you know. I've been trying so hard and for what? What am I doing wrong?" Rhys just gives a sympathetic whimper and picks up the card in his mouth, holding it out to her again. "Ask me again on two legs buddy." Rhys gets up and rears up onto his hind legs, teetering forwards a few steps. "You know what I mean." she shoves him over. He just scrambles back up and pushes her over in return, licking her neck and ears until her phone rings.

               "Wait a se.. ahhh.. Uncle!" She pushes him away, grabbing for it. "Hello?" 

               "Krissy? Krissy, I nee.... elp... hammer... can't... think .... maybe dead!" there's broken whispering amidst static and a very loud thud.

               "Hello?" Alex looks at the phone. It says 'gambling whoremonger' as the caller id. "Who is..." The phone goes dead. "Crap!" She calls her own phone again. "Hey, Krissy, who's gambling whoremonger?.... oh, I think he's in trouble. he just called... okay, fair point, but still... okay, bye," Alex says to the empty phone and Krissy hangs up. Apparently she's still upset about him not taking Hara back. "She said if Saul's not in enough trouble to call for Hara, he's not in enough trouble for her to abandon a hunt for. Apparently your uncle is guarding him?" Rhys sits up at this, his ears straight in the air, and takes off. "Wait... what's..." the phone starts ringing again. "Saul?" Alex answers the phone warily.

               "Huntress, we have your freind and know where you are. If you want this man to stay alive, you will go to the parking lot and enter the black limosine parked there. Do not contact anyone in any way or he will die. You have two minutes." The heavily accented voice states coldly.

                "I'm not...."

                "Two minutes." he snaps and hangs up.

                "Fuck!" She scrambles to her feet and runs tot he parking lot. Sure enough a black limo is pulling into the lot and opens the door as she approaches. "Please don't hurt Saul. This isn't my..." She tries to explain again, but the man inside reaches out and pulls her inside, taking her phone as the door shuts. "You have the..."

               "Silence!" he snaps at her and the car starts to drive. Alex reaches for her seatbelt and closes her mouth. "The god in your womb provides you some protection but do not test us." fuck fuck fuck.  She buckles herself in and tries to think. Can she pray? She doesn't know anything though. If Saul didn't pray for help there must have been a good reason not to. And they said they'd kill him if she contacted anyone, she can only assume they meant prayer. Well, that's alright. Once she knows where he is, she can call for help. Where the hell did Rhys run off to?

 

               "Uncle... Uncle it's Rhys. Is all well? Your charge is in danger if you are alive and are near you phone call back or I will be forced to inform my brother and I'm not exactly supposed to... Breiddjamme!" Rhys curses, putting his fingers in his hair as he sees Alex pulled into the limo shortly before it pulls off. He starts to run after it but a car driving towards the park smashes into him, brakes squealing.

               "Shit!" a woman gets out of the car. "Are you alright? What the hell were you doing?" she goes to him. He gets to his feet and snatches her keys from her hand, getting into the car.

               "I am sorry. I will return or replace it." He closes the door and starts the car.

              "Hey!" She pulls out a gun. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Freeze or I'll shoot." Rhys just takes off after the limo. "What the hell just happened?" Jodie straightens up, just absolutely astonished. Nobody in the parrish is ever going to let her live this down. And her cell phone is charging in the car, inside her purse. "Hey! Give me your phone." She holds her hand out to the nearest kid filming the events on his phone and sniggering at the event. After a quick embarassing call to the precinct, she calls her own number.

              "I'm sorry, but the woman you are calling has had her car purse and phone stolen. If you have other means of contacting her please do so." He states pleasantly, with the even tones of a recording. Where does she know that accent from?

              "Listen you little shit. Bring my car back right now or you will have every damn cop in south dakota on your theiving ass so fast your head will spin. Do you understand me?" She snaps, trying not to let on how incredibly embarrassed she is.

              "I am very sorry but my future lover has been abducted by necromancers in a short black limosine and I cannot stop to parlay. Tell Sherrif Jodie Mills I wil return her fostri to her along with your car and it is not your fault."

               "I'm Jody Mills!"

               "Oh! Sherrif! Hello. I am Fenrisulr Lokisson. You can call me Rhys. My sister is dating your other fostri, Claire. Yes. Alex is with necromancers, or people who smell very much like them. I believe they think she is a different hunter, but to not worry, my aiskling will be returned to you shortly and they will be rent to peices." He sounds oddly cheery.

               "What?" Did he refer to Alex as his future lover?

               "There is a second hostage and they may have killed my uncle but you need not concern yourself. I will pay for all repairs neccesary to the vehicle. I promise. It was a pleasure meeting you." He hangs up.

               "What?" She looks around and sees a phone in the parking lot. She traded phones with Krissy earlier for some reason, something about internet access. That looks like it's that same phone, though it's broken to peices. Alex is no where to be seen. 

 

               So it is a police car. It's not black and white or a complete peice of shit like in the movies so he thought it was a security guards or something. Not the best way to meet the future mother in law, but still. once she has Alex back she'll forgive him. The buttons and switches he presses eventually turn on the sirens which makes persuit much easier. The window is open and he can smell blood and burnt flesh in the air as well as magic. Not completed yet but they cannot be allowed to do so. He pretends to ignore the limosine and passes by them moving in front of them, then slams on the breaks, pulling the parking break at the same time. It's easy to absorb the energy of the impact himself, but an old man in black flies through the passengers side windsheild into the back of his car, the limo crumpling on impact, then flipping over the police car to one side.

               Rhys grimaces and exits the car, ripping open the back door of the limo. the driver is dead and a man in the back is half impaled by a hot iron. As he expected, Alex has her seatbelt on, though her arm has symbols seared into the flesh. She didn't scream. Ever since she ripped her hand open on his fang to banish the army of reapers, she has just impressed him more and more. She's unconcious. The seatbelt tears off easily and after reaching over to snap a few necks just to be on the safe sidem Rhys removes her from the car, carrying her over to the grass on the side of the road.

               "Alex... Alex, kjaerlighet. Speak to me." He pleads, gently patting her cheek. This is far beyond the rules but it is an emergency situation and he's sure they'll understand. If they forgive him for the car accident. How was he supposed to know it would flip that way. They weren't even going anywhere near as fast as they do on the autoban.

               "W-what?" she mutters, breifly opening her eyes." ... know you.." her tone is one of recognition.

               "I'm so sorry. This was not very well thought out." Rhys apologizes and kisses her. "Run away with me?"

               "Sure why not." she immediately passes out again. At least it sounded like 'sure why not'. He's not fluent in severe concussion. other police sirens are starting to close in and given he just stole a police car and almost killed the sherrif's adopted daughter in an acceident it's not a very good time to be a man. Discretion is the better part of valor after all. He moves back to the car away from any gawking eyes and turns back into a jamthund, staying close to her side until the emt's chase him away.

 

               "What? Oh my god!" Claire exclaims. "No. I'm coming home right now. Is that dog still there?... Let him know I am so telling his damn sister. And his father! That... reckless asshole!... Right. Right. I'll be ther tonight at the latest." Krissy looks up as Claire starts packing her bags.

               "What? What happened?"

               "There's been an... incident. Alex is in the hospital. Something about necromancers and that idiot Rhys decided the best way to save her was to cause a major car accident. That was an hour ago and she still hasn't regained consciousness yet, so we're leaving. Now."

               "We can't just leave in the middle of a hunt. People are dying, Claire." Krissy stands up, taking her clothes back as Claire takes them off the hangers. "I just pressed those."

               "Abusive assholes who who'd kill pregnant women! So forgive me if I'd rather go to my sister who's possiblyl dying and be with her, instead of trying to save potential murderers."

               "You're being unprofessional." Krissy protests. Claire just stops shoving her clothes in and turns back to look at her.

               "Excuse me? I'm being unproffessional? Who got drunk off her ass at BiCUD leaving me to go after lethe alone?"

               "I can't believe you're bringing that up!" Krissy blushes. 

               "I can't believe it took me this long. You just... you flirt like a man. You look like you took cues on being an FBI agent from Miss Congeniality 2 and not Silence of the Damn Lambs like you should... you don't do anything the way you're supposed to..."

               "You mean I don't do things like a Winchester." Krissy retorts. "Excuse me if I'm not trying to be some little Sam and Dean with vagina clones."

               "They're the best, Krissy. They're what ever hunter should aspire to be." Claire points out. "How many times have they saved the world?"

               "How many times have they endangered it? We aren't them, Claire. Not even slightly. If that's your standard anyways, why the fuck are you leaving? Would Dean leave in the middle of a hunt? Would he?"

                "If Sam was hurt and dying, he'd burn down a fucking redwood forest to get to him. I think leaving a hunt with victims who quite frankly deserve what they get is pretty par for the course." Claire raises her voice.

                "She is not your GODDAMN SISTER!" Krissy yells right back. "And there is nothing you can do for her, Claire. You're not a doctor. You're a hunter."

                "Listen Kristiana. I'm going to go and sit by my sister Alex's bedside until she is safe and sound and there is nothing you can do about it." Claire tries to stare her partner down. "You can't stop me, Krissy. All you can do is come along or stay behind." 

                "I'm not abandoning these people, so you can go moon after a straight girl who's never going to fuck you." Krissy says flatly. Claire slaps her across the face. "Ow."

                "You're lucky you're pregnant, you ignorant bitch."

                "I'm sorry." Krissy sighs. "I didn't mean that."

                 "I am sick of everyone thinking that just because I'm bi, I'm some kind of sex crazed whore, lusting after everybody. You know I don't feel that way about Alex. She's my freind, and yes, she is absolutely positively my sister. I love Hela not the least because she understands that. And I thought you did, too."

                 "I do. I'm sorry.  I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm moody as hell. I understand. I do.. I... here." Krissy takes a shakey breath, and tosses her the keys to the car.          

                 "Well, you are pregnant." Claire gives her partner a hug. "Come with me. We can come back when she's okay."

                 "Just get the car back to Jo, okay? I'll.... wait for back up and make my own way back when I'm done here." Krissy rubs Claire's back. "Do I really flirt like a man?"

                 "Worse. You are constantly flirting with every one who even looks at you sideways. You even flirt with inanimate objects, you hussy. I'll call Garth on the way and see if there's anyone around to back you up." Claire gives her a squeeze before letting go, and takes money out of her wallet and puts it on the table.

                  "I feel so dirty." Krissy puts her hand to her chest, looking away. 

                  "Oh, Shut up."

                  "And don't come back in that damn wagon, get a decent car even if you have to steal one." Krissy demands.

                  "Dean is fixing it!"

                  "I don't care, that hunk of junk is more of a hazard to my little jelly bean than any monster." Krissy flops down on the bed and takes out the little stuffed bear.

                  "I'll be back soon. Don't do anything reckless, remember it's not just your life right now." Claire reminds her and walks out. Krissy just rolls her eyes.

                  "Sure, tell me to be careful but not let Hara back. Why would a pregnant hunter need an angel who can heal her anyways.Sure she took Hara in to help Alex but to keep us safe? Noooo." She scowls at the bear until she feels incredibly foolish. "God, I'm so fucking grrrr," Krissy shakes it and lets her arms fall down on the bed beside her as she stares up at the ceiling. "I miss you, Hara. Please try to find a vessel. Be all sad and lonely and weepy if you can.  No one with a heart can resist you, you little woobie. As soon as I pop this baby out you are coming with me, do you hear me? Oh, yeah, Saul called. He's in trouble I think so maybe he'll let you back in. I was kind of cranky and brushed him off. So check on him, maybe? I don't know. I wish you were here. I'll get back to the abyss as soon as I can. I won't let the fledglings watch me give birth but seeing how the baby grows might be nice for them." Krissy gives a sigh and just lies there trying to think, her eyes growing heavier and heavier.

                 There's a knock on the door that wakes her from a sound sleep almost before she realizes she slept at all. That's the worst thing so far, the sleepiness. She doesn't get morning sickness but she does get exhausted.

                 "Hold on." She gets to her feet and walks over to open it, in her now wrinkled suit. Krissy is not looking forwards to ironing it again. It's not fair, really, just because Claire can't iron worth crap why does she have to do it all? "What can I... Nat?" She blinks.

                  "Claire called me. She said you needed assistance, or an assistant." Thanatos says a bit haltingly.

                  "That...interfering brat!" Krissy fumes and opens the door all the way. "This is because of that comment about Alex. I knew she accepted my apology to fast. Alright, come in." She waves him in.  After all, who couldn't use a god on their side. Especially against another god."

                  "How are you?" He asks, gently closing the door behind him.

                  "Fine."

                  "You're soliciting other pantheons? I accept your affiliation with christianity because of Harahel, but really Krissy?" Nat walks over to the bed. "I can protect you and our child if you need protection."

                  "What are you talking about?" She rubs her eyes. He picks up the stuffed bear and rips it's head off. "Hey! That's our jellybean's bear."

                  "Our what?" He frowns and fishes out a small brass medallion from it's stomach. "Egyptians? Really? Just because the entrance to Hades is in Carthage now, doesn't mean we're on good terms. Bastet? Really? I thought you preferred dogs." He sounds mildly hurt as he examines it.

                   "I didn't know that was in there. So, this Bastet. She turns into a lioness?"

                   "Yes. And you cannot shoot her with any of these bullets." He motions to the ammunition spread out on the other bed for inventory.

                   "Actually, I was thinking of asking her nicely to stop killing people." Krissy stretches out a little.

                   "That isn't funny. It.. it is a joke." Thanatos looks at her, unsure. "Isn't it?"

                   "I dunno." Krissy shrugs, arms still extended up above her head. "I'd really hate to kill her for protecting pregnant women from abusive assholes."

                   "What happens between a man and his wife is their own business. She has no right to interfere regardless of what is happening." Thanatos shakes his head.

                   "Are you kidding me? If you're not allowed to do it to a stranger, it shouldn't be okay to do it to someone you love and no it is not their own business!"

                   "I'm kidding. I can make unfunny jokes, too, you see." Nat gives a small smile as Krissy punches his shoulder. "Why must you hunt her at all if you approve of her work? Why risk your lives hunting one you agree with?"

                   "So no one else does and either gets killed or kills her."

                   "You are a strange hunter, Krissy Chambers." Thanatos takes out Krissy's sewing kit. "Can we talk a little before we resume the hunt?" He sits down and starts stitching the head back onto the stuffed animal.

                    "Do we have to?" She wrinkles her nose. He doesn't say anything, he just looks sad. "Alright, we can talk some more. Oh, but first do you want to see pictures?"

                    "Of what?"

                    "Of Chrysander of course." Krissy takes the sonogram out of her pockets. the strip has held up surprisingly well for being handled so roughly and so often.

                    "But, he is still in your womb." He gives her a confused look.

                    "It's called a sonogram or ultrasound or whichever. They bounce sound off things like sonar and it makes a picture. Look, see, he's the little blob that looks like a jellybean. Isn't he cute?" She points him out. Thanatos just stares at it and places his hand gently over her abdomen.

                     "Thank you." There's so much raw emotion in his voice, Krissy can't meet his eyes.

                     "Do you like the name? Harahel suggested it. He was stuck on the thought of my having a Krissy junior but didn't want to offend you by naming your son anything 'of christ' and honestly Chrysander kind of stuck." 

                     "I think Chrysander is a wonderful name. You know it's gender?"

                     "Rye said it was the right building blocks for a boy so would probably be a boy, so yeah. You're going to have a son."

                     "If only I could have a wife as well."

                     "No, Nat. And... I want Josephine and Aiden to raise him. They have a home, a peaceful normal life. We could still be a part of his life but he wouldn't have to be freighted around from place to place. or trapped underground. He would be with good people who would never exploit or abuse him, ones capable of protecting themselves whatever his abilities are. Our parents were killed by the same assholes. We hunted together, trained together. I trust them." Krissy looks at him. " That... that's what I want for him."

                      "I don't want him in Hades either, it's no place for children. But I don't know your freinds. I would like to meet them at least."

                      "Of course. They want to meet you, too. Though, they know how we met so it'll kind of be an uphill battle for them to like you." Krissy confesses.

                       "I was just trying to help  my brother. I meant you no harm at all." He flushes.

                      "I understand. So, how do we kill Bastet? You know, in case asking nicely doesn't work." Krissy changes the subject. Talking about that always makes her uncomfortable. She doesn't remember it herself, she just knows what he told her about it. 

                      "I don't know. If we knew how to kill egyptian gods, there wouldn't be any left to hunt tonight." He replies testily.

                       "Fair enough." Krissy closes her eyes and clasps her hands together.

                      "What are you doing?"

                      "Praying."

                      "Right in front of me?" He sounds mildly offended.

                      "I'm your lover not your worshipper, deal with it. And it's the only way I can talk to Hara, too." she silently prays the question to Harahel.

                      "Are you?" Thanatos leans closer. "Are you still my lover?"

                      "If... if you think it would be enough. I don't know. Doesn't seem fair to you. You love me, and I don't love you. I'd just be using you." She shrugs loosing her train of thought.

                       "You think you could never love me, never want to be with me."

                       "I don't know." She replies truthfully.

                       "Until you do either way... why should we part company? I can wait until you know." He kisses her cheek.

                       "That's a change from the man who proposed to me at our first meeting." Krissy gives a smile.

                       "You remember?" Thanatos looks almost hopeful.

                      "No, your brother told me."

                      " That brat. Well, what can I say? I was smitten. But I don't want to loose what I have because I can't wait patiently for more. I'll take what you ahve to offer, Kristiana."

                      "That would be a knuckle sandwich if you keep calling me Kristiana." She raises a and fist. He smiles and kisses her knuckles.

                       "May I be with you the next time they take these pictures?" He nods to the sonograms.

                       "Yes." She smiles at him and takes his hand. "Thank you for not being an asshole about all this."

                       "Thank you for bearing my child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am feeling a little burnt out and exhausted so updates won't be as frequent. I starting writing over six months ago and haven't slowed down since so bear with me (especially if you subscribed to I love Lucy. I promise it's not totally abandoned.) Thanks for your encouragement and comments.


	26. Me and Ms. Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up in the hospital, talks to Jody, Claire, the archangels and Raphael

        “Hey there.” Jody squeezes Alex’s hand as she opens her eyes. The first thing she notice is that the room is filled with red roses and an odd white flower.

        “Hi.” Alex glances around. “What are all these?”  
        “I don’t know they were delivered as soon as you got back from surgery. How are you feeling, sweetie?”

         “Alive. What happened?” Her arm hurts, her leg hurts, everything hurts.

         “A car accident. Do you know who took you?”

         “Wha… oh no… Saul… they have Saul…” Alex tries to get up but her body launches an unignorable protest.

         “Who’s Saul.”

         “A friend of Krissy’s. I had her phone. They thought I was her and said they’d kill him if I didn’t go with them and I couldn’t let them…” Alex looks down at the bandaged arm. “They were doing something. I’m not sure who they were, they were german I think. The old one was at least and the one on the phone.”

           “Excuse me.” There’s a knock on the door. “Delivery for a Miss Alex Jones?” A delivery person knocks at the door. He’s holding an enormous stuffed bear with a bouquet of chocolate roses and a heart that says. “I’m sorry.”

            “That’s me?” She frowns and moves her hand to sign for it, but it hurts to move it.

            “I’ll sing.” Jody waves him over.

            “Thanks. The guy looks around.” It’s none of my business, but…. don’t take him back. This… this doesn’t mean anything.” He plots to the flowers. “It’s not worth your life.”

            “What?” Alex frowns as she takes the card with her left hand and opens it. “To my little honey badger,” she reads and laughs. Jody tips the man and sends him on his way. “I’m sorry. I was stupid and reckless. Please forgive me for hurting you. Much love and sorrow, your big bad wolf. What?”

             “The brother of Claire’s girlfriend stole my car and used it to force the car you were in into an accident.” Jody explains flatly.

             “Oh.”

             “Do you mind telling me why this idiot referred to you as his future lover?”

             “Because he’s a shameless flirt. And it’s not going to happen. He’s only ever been a wolf or dog around me. He wasn’t being serious.” Alex brushes it off. Jody pointedly looks around the room.

             “This looks fairly serious to me.” Jodie looks around the room.

             “We need to call Sam and Dean. Some one has to rescue Saul. And we need to tell Claire someone’s after Krissy and her baby.” Alex tries to sit up but moves her arm as she does so. It hurts like a burns, and she starts to wraps the bandage.

             “Alex, what are you doing? Stop!” Jody grabs her hand.

             “They were burning wards onto my arm. I need to get pictures of them so we know what they were trying to do.”

             “Alex. We have pictures. I will make sure Sam and Dean get them when they arrive. You are going to stay put and heal. You almost died, Alex.” Jody puts her forehead on Alex’s. “Do you appreciate that at all?” A chill of fear runs down her spine.

              “Geez, kiddo, what happened to you?” They look to the door and see Babe there, her siblings behind her. “Sorry it took so long to get here, Michael kind of chased me to the other side of the universe.

               “Your son happened.” Jody snaps at her. “Fenris.”

               “What? Not Rhys.” The angel looks genuinely astonished. “He’s not even supposed to be…” she’s interrupted by a stern comment from Michael. “No, he’s my son. I will deal with this.”

               “He was trying to help me.” Alex explains with a sigh. “He just chose an unfortunate way to do it, I guess. Is everything alright with you three?” She asks as Michael and Babe quietly argue.

               “See, I told you. I know my children. Hold on let me fix you up real quick.” Babe lifts her hand.

               “Wait.” Raphael grabs her wrist. “Her condition is not life threatening. And how do you intend to explain her instant recovery?”

              “I… don’t?” Babe replies slowly.

              “He has a point, Bree. I have to live here, and there’s enough weird stuff around me as it is. Maybe after I’m discharged. I can cancel follow ups and no one will be the wiser.” Alex says regretfully.

              “Who attacked you?” Michael demands.

              “I don’t know. They have Saul, Hara’s vessel. They thought I was Krissy because I had her phone. If I didn’t go they said they’d kill him and I didn’t have time to explain and I couldn’t just let them…” Alex feels a bit embarrassed at the disbelieving look Raphael gives her.

               “And when they found out you weren’t who they thought you were? What exactly did you intend to do then?” He asks derisively.

              “I don’t know. I was just trying to keep them from killing Saul immediately.” She explains sheepishly. “They were German, I think, and were burning some symbols on my arm as we went.” She nods to her bandaged arm.

              “Raphael.” Michael nods to him.

              “May I?” He motions to her arm. Alex nods.

              “Stay and stand guard over Ms. Jones while Gabriel and I take care of this.” Michael instructs his sibling. Raphael nods and walks over to examine Alex’s arm as the others vanish.

              “You don’t need to remove the bandage?” She asks.

              “No.” He shakes his head. “They were trying to bind you.”

              “What does that mean?” Jody asks.

              “It means you would have been unable to cast spells or have spells cast up on you, beneficial or detrimental. Were you a vessel, you would have been unable to take an angel in, if one was already inside you, they would be unable to leave.” Raphael touches her skin near the edge of the bandage. She gives a sigh and and relaxes back, almost melting into the pillow as the pain just dissappears.

               “What did you just do?”

               “Encouraged a release of endorphins to help with the pain, fortified her immune system with increased white blood cell and platelet count, and balanced the flora in her digestive system.  She will at the very least be at the optimum natural rate of natural human healing. When you’re released, I will heal you the rest of the way. “ He stands by the window in a spot free of flowers.

                “I’m going to go fill out some paperwork. Need to requisition a new car.” Jody kisses Alex’s forehead. “I’ll be back in a little bit. Would you like anything? Are you hungry?”

                 “No. Thanks.” Alex shakes her heads, and slowly takes the remote from beside her head. “So, how are you doing? Is everything okay now?” Raphael just raises an eyebrow at her. “Well, you know, relatively okay.”

                 “I have no desire to indulge in idle conversation. I am here to secure your safety not entertain you.”

                 “It’s not idle conversation. I’m concerned about my friends and your… Michael.”

                 “And which are you more concerned for?”

                 “Both. Everyone, but mostly you and Michael.” This response gets a witheringly skeptical look from Raphael.  “Everyone else has a large network of friends and family and allies, people they’re close to and depend on. And you’re doing much better at adjusting to things than he is. So, mostly Michael I suppose.” She considers.

                 “She’s not well.” Raphael says quietly. “I doubt talking will help in any way. But should she wish to confide in you and seek your counsel I will not interfere. Do not betray her.” The threat implied in that last statement is fairly terrifying.

                 “Wasn’t planning on it.” Alex turns the T.V. on.

                 “Alex!” Claire runs into the room. “Are you alright?”

                 “She’ll be fine.” Raphael states, turning back to the window.    

                 “Was I asking you?” Claire snaps, “What happened? Who the hell sent all these flowers?”

                 “Claire, is Krissy with you?” Alex grabs her arm.

                 “No. She wouldn’t leave. Don’t worry, I sent her Thanatos as back up. I figured I’d shove some responsibilities in her face while I was at it. Now tell me what happened and whether or not I have to skin a wolf.”

                  “Claire! You let her? What the hell were you thinking?” Alex smacks her with a pillow.

                  “That my sister was in the hospital and maybe dying. I should never have left you alone I should have known something would happen. I can’t leave either of you alone for a second. I should have been there! I should have… I’m talking to time and you’re going to start training again, understand?”

                  “No one could have predicted this Claire.” Alex sighs. “Don’t be so over dramatic.”

                  “Who are you calling over dramatic Ms. I’m going to die a virgin because the supernatural world keeps interfering in my relationships.”

                  “I swear to god, Claire, if you don’t stop calling me a virgin. I will beat you over the head with a bedpan.”

                  “So… you and John? Or did you succumb to the charms of an african god.” Claire teases. Alex just glares at her.

                  “No. And I am not discussing this now. Go back to Krissy and watch out for germans who know magic will you? Michael and Bree are looking for Saul, but still.”

                  “I’m not leaving you unprotected, Alex.” Claire objects. Raphael crosses his arms at this, but doesn’t say anything.

                  “Raphael’s here. I’ll be fine.” Alex attempts to reassure her. The look on Claire’s face makes her feelings on entrusting her loved ones to the care of angels beyond clear.

                  “Michael has instructed me to guard Ms. Jones and I will do so, regardless of your opinion on the subject. This is an extreme honor, given that only prophets have previously been assigned the protection of an archangel.” Raphael informs her pointedly.

                  “Hasn’t every single prophet died a violent and untimely death?” Claire asks just as pointedly.

                  “No prophet has been killed by supernatural means while an archangel was a live to protect them.” Raphael counters, fairly irritated by this observation. “Unfortunately, we were ordered not to interfere with mundane human assaillants. It was not an order I agreed with but I followed it none the less.”

                  “Just following orders. I see. Oh, well that’s probably for the best given what happened the last time you showed a little initiative.”

                  “Claire.” Alex glares at her. “Stop it. Just leave him alone, okay?”

                  “I do not need you to defend me.” Raphael turns on her.

                  “Don’t talk to her that way you ungrateful prick! You assholes destroyed her apartment and all her school work in the bargain. All four of her term papers. She failed three classes because of you! She lost everything she owned…” Claire walks over to him. “And all she’s been trying to do is help you.”

                  “Excuse me.” A nurse enters the room “But am I going to have to call security? This is a hospital word. People are sick and need rest as does your friend. Now if you can’t behave yourselves I am going to have to ask you to leave. The flowers are bad enough,” She shakes her head at the display.

                  “Fine. You don’t want me here, Alex. I’m gone.” Claire heads back out the door.

                  “Claire, I didn’t say that. Oh for…” Alex sighs “Fine, just go back to your partner, okay? She needs you right now.” Alex calls after her. The nurse just gives her a reproachful look. “Sorry,” She gives a sheepish smile.

                   “Try to rest. Someone will be in to check your vitals shortly.” The nurse leaves, closing the door. Alex just clicks the channels trying to find something but there’s nothing good on. Jody brought some movies from home, but her leg is not in walking condition.

                     “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to put in a movie for me?” Alex asks hopefully.  Raphael just stares at her. “Never mind.” At least Jerry Springer is on.

                     “That cheating lying shit slept with my father, my mother, my cousin, my best friend and our prize sow, Porkina! That was my pig, Jeffrey! Not yours!”

                     “Oh it’s one of these shows.” Alex rolls her eyes, but doesn’t change the channel..

                     “What movie do you wish to see and how do I play it?” Raphael says as a fight breaks out on stage with dubbed in hog squeals.

                     “Um… hold on.” Alex grabs the bag. “Oh… she didn’t” She smiles then looks up at Raphael. “What’s your level of tolerance for sacreligious comedies?”

                     “Is it more or less sacreligious than your constant blasphemy?”

                     “What constant… oh, right. Sorry. I’ll… try to stop taking the lord’s name in vain.” Alex blushes. “And it’s more silly than offensive. Monty Python and the Holy Grail?” She holds it up. “Compared to Bree, it can barely be called sacrilegious at all.”

                     “Very well.” He takes it. “How does this machine work?”

                     “There should be a button by a small slot on the side of the tv. But the disk in the slot the picture facing us. Make sure it’s the right one. Claire never puts them back in the right cases. Yep. It should start automatically. Just let me find the right…” Alex flips through to find the auxilliary channels. “There we are. Put it in.” The screen remains blue. “Oh wait, auxilliary two? No, ah here we g-oh m- what the fuck?” She drops the remote as the screen is filled with images of an obscene and outrageously sacrilegious nature.

                    “Forgive me father for I am sinning.”

                    “Yes, yes!”

                    “No! Shit! What the fuck!” Alex scrambles to grab the remote again and turns the tv off.

                    “Never tell me your definition of severely sacrilegious.” Raphael gasps dryly.

                    “Hahaha.” Alex comments dryly. “That wasn’t… what...how did… Goddamn it, Bree! You little brat! That’s not funny!” she curses, feeling fairly sure her friend is laughing at her right now. “Crap. Sorry. I’m…. grrrr…” She throttles the air with one hand.

                    “Actually that was a fairly appropriate perjorative. “He sighs turning back to her. “I can get you a book.”

                     “No. I’m fine.” Alex sighs. “How long… yes?” She looks back to the door or there’s another knock.”

                     “Delivery for Alex Jones?” Another delivery man enters holding a basket, covered with a red cloth.

                     “That’s me.” She replies. He places it down on the tray table. and has her sign for it.

                    “Thanks.” He looks around and walks out. Alex removes the cloth. It’s a little red cape, and there’s a small laptop, a cellphone, a box of sausages, cheese, and crackers, a chess board and a pack of cards that’s nothing but fifty two queen of hearts. Sweet but useless for playing with, so she puts them back.

                     “Do you play?” She asks hopefully, tapping the chess set. Raphael doesn't respond and just turns to look back out the window. “That must have been hard, having to let bad things happen to people under your care.”

                       “If I play chess with you with you stop trying to engage me in conversation?”

                       “You’ll have to teach me. I’ve only played checkers.”

                       “Very well.” He pulls a chair over and puts the basket down on the floor before setting up the chess board.

 

                       “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to think as far ahead as you.” Alex sighs as Raphael checkmates her.

                       “Likely not. But there is value in trying. I will never be as powerful or skilled as she is, but I can measure my progress by how long it takes me to loose or if I’m any faster to catch a ruse I didn’t before.”

                        “Doesn’t it get frustrating?” Alex looks at the board.

                        “Yes. When I go for a long time without improving, but that just makes my eventual success that much more rewarding.”

                        “I suppose immortality’s nice that way.” Alex sighs leaning back against the raised bed.

                        “Existence is nice that way. Let’s try again. A lot of chess is simply memorizing positions and opportunities and recognizing the patterns when they appear. If you wished to learn, I’d run drills and such, but I assume you just wish engage your mind while in the hospital and have no desire to persue it beyong that.”

                        “True, it beats talks shows.” She takes a sip of her water. “Can I ask you a question?”

                        “You may ask.”

                        “Will you answer it?” Alex grins at his wording.

                        “Probably not.”

                        “Why is there a hell?”

                        “I don’t know.”

                        “Who would know?” She prods.

                        “Our father would. He’s not big on explaining himself. The most common answers were ‘because’ and ‘you’ll just have to trust me.’ I don’t understand why he allowed it to exist. I don’t understand why pain and suffering exists. I knew everything then can be said about it. I know it’s function and place in the world, but I don’t know why things have to be as they are. Why it has to be necessary. Why it was created to work this way. I never will and to be honest I often suspect my father doesn’t either. There is no Rhyme or reason or justice to anything. No purpose, no higher meaning. Perhaps he was just bored and playing with us all for his own amusement and now that he’s gone we are just so many abandoned playthings decaying in the yard. The question is not why is there a hell but why is there anything. A never ending stream of why.”

                         “Oh.” Alex says as Raphael just looks at the chessboard, and reaches out to touch his hand automatically.

                         “Don’t.” He moves his hand back.

                         “Sorry.”

                         “Why must you touch everyone you speak to?” Raphael asks a bit testily.

                         “I don’t know. It’s just...nice touching warm body, it’s reassuring.” Alex shrugs. “People need people. Sometimes I have a hard time believing…”

                         “Believing?”

                         “Just that I am where I am, what I am, with who I’m with. I’ll try my best to remember not to touch you. I’m tired. I’m going to try to get some sleep. If Bree comes back when I’m asleep could you have her take the basket back to her son, Rhys? I can’t accept these.”

                         “I will.”


	27. A Divine Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krissy finishes her hunt,  
> Alex assists with long distance mediation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malakas- all purpose greek swear word  
> gamiola- (greek) girl who sleeps with everyone  
> Vlaka- stupid  
> Koloboras- ass f*cker
> 
> Ibn il al-ibn (Egyptian) son of a whore

         "Hey there." Krissy smiles, leaning back against the bar beside a handsom man at the bar. "Buy you a drink?"

         "Hey there." He smiles back, turning to get a better look. "Didn't I see you around town?"

         "Probably. Not in this though." She nods down to the black t-shirt with 'daddy's little slut' in sparkly pink letters. "And where were you hiding?"

         "Not hiding. Working.You're... some kind of law enforcement right?"

         "Something like that, but right this second I am a lonely lady in a strange town just trying to make freinds. Will you be my freind?" Krissy makes eyes at him. "Unless of course you have enough on your plate already." 

         "I could always use more freinds. I'm Jason. And you are?"

         "Marge. Well, Maggie." She shrugs. "It's nice to meet you Josh."

         "Jason." He doesn't seem phased by the mistake.

         "So how about that drink then Jason? My treat." She takes out a twenty from her bra.

         "I never let a lady pay for drinks. "He motions the bartender over.

         "Well, your're in luck, because I'm no lady." 

 

          Jason's not a bad kisser, though whiskey breath's not her favorite odor. She looks over to the parking lot for Nat as she gets the key card in the door.

          "You malakas gamiola!" Krissy nearly jumps out of her skin when they open the door and turn on a light to reveal Thanatos sitting on the edge of the bed.

          "Shit!" Jason breaks away.

          "What are you doing with my woman, vlaka koloboras." He grabs Jason by the arma nd shoves him out into the parking lot.

         "Nat! What are you doing here? We're over. It's over. I told you I never wanted to see you again." Krissy pulls at his arm, just long enough for Jason to get to his feet and stupidly takea  swing at the greek god of death. Of course one punch is all it takes to knock him back down.

         "You are mine, woman. and you will always be mine." He kicks the fallen man. "If you ever try to cuckold me again I will baptise our child in the mortal's blood."

         "Stop." Krissy takes out her gun and aims it at him. "Get out of here and leave me alone or I swear I will shoot you."

         "Shoot me?" He laughs turning back towards her. "You'll shoot me?" Thanatos strides back and knocks the gun from her hands before backhanding her across the face. "You do not ddeserve the child in your womb." When he takes her by the throat he's tackled by a lioness coming from the bushes. Krissy quickly throws herself on the animal's backand slips a silver and gold noose around it's neck. The lioness beneath her screams in rage and contorts into a dark skinned woman with painted eyes.

          "You ungrateful slut." She hisses looking back at Krissy as Thanatos pulls himself out from under them.

          "I'm sorry, but we need to talk and I'm mortal pregnant and easily damaged, while you're a goddess. I needed an advantage." Krissy apologizes.

          "You wish to talk." Bastet raises an eyebrow, "Not kill me? You're a hunter."

          "Yeah, I know. Weird, huh, but you're protecting pregnant women from abusive assholes so I'm not especially inclined to kill you for that. Look, you have to stop killing these men. Other hunters will come and you'd either die or just as likely if not more so humanity will loose protectors we desperately need. Surely there's something else you can do to keep these women safe. Just like... maiming the bastards? Paralyzing them? Biting off hands? Something less... final."

          "All very pleasing ideas but unfortunately I have no choice in the matter. All who lay hands on the bearers of my tokens of protection must die. I was, I admit, excited at the prospect of taking out one of those Grecian upstarts but I have been avoiding hunters for centuries. I have better things to do." She examines her long nails and licks the blood off them smiling at Thanatos. "You taste divine." Bastet teases.

          "You don't feed off humans normally?"

          "Ugh, what a thought. Omnivores taste horrible." She makes a face, "And mortals are so common, and ill fed and diseased, no. No. I thrive off of worship and fortunately cats are often still given their proper reverence in some circles, at least enough to keep me satisfied. And where there are desperate pregnant women it's not too hard to find willing supplicants. Much to my dismay my last host discovered me and forced this petty pointless nonsense on me."

          "Petty and pointless?" Krissy exclaims feeling the urge to just kill her anyway.

          "They chose their men, they will choose such men again. Most of them did not even try to escape nor were many grateful for the assistance, not that mortals often are unless we press the issue. They and their children will find themselves in such danger again. Indeed some of the babes may grow to be hunters who know nothing of their father's crimes and come after me. It is petty, pointless nonsense." She insists. "I have been here a long time and see many such things. It is not worth my time. Now, in the house of the physician encroaching upon my domain, is an altar. Destroy it and I shall be free."

           "Alright." Krissy nods, "Nat, take her into the hotel room. I'll go take care of the altar."

           "Why not take me with you. I'm bound to protect you after all." Bastet purrs giving Krissy a smile.

           "Yeah, right up until I drop the coin or destroy the altar. I'd rather keep you far behind me. I'll be back soon, Nat." Krissy gives him a kiss as she hands him the end of the leash. "Thank you."

          "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asks, touching her cheek.

          "No, you did great. Claire slapped me harder." She reassures him.

          "She what?"

          "Never mind. I'll be back soon. Remember to be hospitable." Krissy reminds him, opening the hotel room door. "The food is in the mini fridge. Go sparing on the time when heating it in the microwave."

          "I will. Be careful."

          "Well, well, well, a lover for Thanatos. It only took you a few thousand years, too." Bastet mocks him.

          "Wait, was I your first?" Krissy widens her eyes at him. "If so you can't tell at all."

          "No." He blushes as Bastet just laughs at him, "I will see you soon."

         

          The obstetrician's house isn't far from his office. And oddly enough the door is unlocked. There are no dogs, only a cat or two who don't seem very interested in Krissy's presence. One even rubs up against her leg. She pats it's head and starts gently checking doors. There's nothing in the study or the living room, dining room, pantry, kitchen, but there is a locked door behind the stairs  near the back, likely leading to the basement. As she concentrates on picking the padlock, there's a creak behind her. Krissy turns, drawing her gun to see the doctor's sister-in-law, what was her name? Akila Jensen, standing behind her holding a whiffle bat.

          "Agent Gunderson?" She puts the bat down, surprised. "W-what are you doing here? Wearing that." Krissy briefly glances down at her shirt. She knew she should have changed first.

          "I'm here to destroy your altar, Akila, Mrs. Jensen." Krissy says calmly. "You can't kill people, even violent abusers, well... okay, I can't argue too hard on that point, but using an Egyptian goddess as a weapon can backfire horribly for everyone involved. You have to know that." Mrs. Jensen just tilts her head, with an odd expression on her face.

          "What are you talking about? Are you in..." She cuts off the last remark, in case the woman before her is in fact violently insane.

          "I found the talismans in the bear, Akila." Krissy holds her up, taking it from her pocket, keeping her gun trained on the woman.

          "I didn't put any medallions in the bears. And that's a simple plea for protection. The gods don't personally answer that way. A... a saint Christopher medallion doesn't summon angels." Which Krissy has to admit is true enough. But beside the point. "Are you alright? Where's your partner?" The woman asks soothingly.

          "You didn't harness Bastet to protect your brother in law's patients?" Krissy asks, a bit hesitantly. She was sure it was her.

          "You can't force a god to do anything. Who would even be foolish and disrespectful enough to try? Especially with one associated with cats." Akila attempts to reason, forgetting that human beings do many foolish and disrespectful things, one of which the goddess was invoked to stop.

          "Prove it. Open this door and let me see what's in the basement." She steps back and motions to it with her gun.

          "That's where my brother in law keeps his confidential patient files. There's nothing there. No altar.... If I show you, will you put the gun away?"

          "Sure." Krissy smiles. Akila takes a key from a small creamer on a shelf nearby and unlocks the door. "You first." She ushers her down the stairs.

          "You know, sometimes, the chemical hormonal changes in your body for things like, puberty, pregnancy, menopause, they can flip switches in your brain, and make it think things it wouldn't if everything was right." Akila says gently and reaches for the light. "It may make things seem like they're... ibn il al-ibn! "She quickly steps back, tripping on the steps behind her. and looks up at Krissy in astonishment. " I.. I am sorry... I thought you..." She quickly moves out of Krissy's way.

          "That I was crazy? It's okay. I wish I was just crazy sometimes." Krissy pats the woman's shoulder and helps her to her feet, holstering her gun. There's an alter in a cleared corner of the basement, where some file cabinets have been shoved aside. There's lambs blood, symbols, a silver bowl with some short fuzzy black hairs in it on top of an ornate tapestry. "Help me destroy this so Bastet's not bound to kill people anymore."

           "Yes, of course." Akila hurries over to the altar and helps Krissy overturn it and destroy all the pieces they can, Krissy burns the hair in the bowl.

           "What are you doing?!" They hear Dr. Jensen exclaim, racing down the stairs. "She'll kill us!"

           "No, she won't. She may try to kill you maybe, if I can't talk her out of it, but I'd start groveling and begging for mercy right about now." Krissy grabs him by the arm. "Come on, we're going to have a little chat back at my hotel room." Krissy handcuffs him and leads him up the stairs. "If you know how to petition Bastet and curry favor, Akila, I'd start doing so. Don't worry. I'll do my best to keep him safe." She reassures the woman who frowns at her brother in law and nods.

 

           "Does she know?" Bastet gives Thanatos a laughing smile as she eats the lobster salad. He just continues to ignore her. "Would you like me to tell her for you?" She offers with mock sympathy.

           "Do as you please." He responds looking away. "It's what you do regardless."

           "So true." She licks her fingers. "Mmm, what a sweet girl. So thoughtful. Respectful, too, for a hunter. I do have to confess that I always liked these things even when they peasant food. What's a reject like you doing with a hunter anyway? Is that what you have in common?  Despised by gods and men alike all for doing a necessary beneficial service. Poor things."

            "Would you like anything to drink?" He offers courteously.

            "What does your brother think of this development? You two are so very close after all." Her question is still ignored. "You know, I never understood why you're not an arrogant power hungry dick like all the others in your pantheon. You hold the power of death and yet you never rub it in anyone's faces. Death is the ultimate power after all. And don't suggest you simply have enough power. No god ever has enough power. that's part of being a god."

            "Death is not the ultimate power. Love is. It can't be taken or stolen from you, only given. Nothing is more powerful than that."

            " A romantic greek." Bastet laughs derisively as Thanatos tightens his lips at the comment. "Oh, and, she's even bringing me tribute." She sits up excitedly. I tell you, Thanatos, this mortal is a rare breed." She reaches over to take a lobster tail and dip it in warm butter. "Mmm."

            "Good evening." Krissy opens the door to the hotel room, ushering him the obstetrician. "I trust you've been enjoying yourselves?"

            "Immensely. Your lover is a most entertaining host." She looks over at the trembling man. "Howard." She smiles at him. "Oh, he's frightened. I like that in a man. Thank you, huntress, your service will be remembered. I'll try not to leave too much of a mess. Now..." She motions to the collar.

             "I didn't bring him here for you to kill him." Krissy has him sit in a chair and opens one cuff, attaching it to the heavy table leg. "I brought him here to beg forgiveness and see what it will take for us all to walk out of here alive. Me, him, you two."

             "Really." Is her dry response.

             "Yes. I can't let you kill him. Not only was he just trying to protect his patients and honestly, there aren't enough obstetricians as it is. There's a real shortage so if there's any way we could, you know, let him live and keep helping pregnant women now that women are getting pregnant again?" Krissy takes a small back of peppermint flavored lindt truffles out of her pocket and hands them to her.

             "I'm going to be honest. I can't see how it could happen. I can't possibly allow a man who bound me and know how to bind me that way to live. It's too humiliating."

             "What if we took that knowledge away from him?" Thanatos asks. Bastet gives an interested noise.

             "If having the knowledge was his only crime, perhaps. But I have lost so much, so, so very much. Servants, worshipers, priestesses catering to my every whim. If word were to get around that I allowed something like this to go unpunished? No. My reputation is all I have. No. Better to nip this problem at the bud. Either you accept his death or you must kill me." Bastet holds her empty glass out towards Thanatos. "My drink?"

             "No. We're not doing that." Krissy states firmly and takes a piece of lobster. "Mmm. Now, we are going to stay here until this is resolved."

             "Hey, Kri..." The door opens and Claire, stops mid sentence as she sees the leashed egyptian woman eating lobster and drinking champagne on the bed with a middle aged man handcuffed to a chair. "Okay? What'd I miss? Hi, Nat." She waves to Thanatos and closes the door behind her.

 

 

        “Hello?” Alex picks up the room phone as it rings.

        “Hey, Alex.” Claire says in that faux casual tone that means she wants something. “How are you feeling?”

        “Well given that I was in a car accident just yesterday, and am having trouble falling asleep, not so great.”Alex replies. “How are you?” in other words get to the point.

         “Well, we’re in a situation that requires diplomatic intervention or we’ll have to kill someone and we kind of don’t want to do that and neither of us is the most diplomatic person.”

         “And I am?”

         “Comparatively. At the very least you’re a neutral party,” Claire explains the situation. 

         “What exactly do you expect me to do about it?!” Alex exclaims looking to the ceiling in exasperation. “I’m in the hospital.”

         “Well, remember that whole ghost therapy thing in michigan last year?” Claire suggests sheepishly.

          “Are you kidding me? Fine. Fine. Put me on speakerphone.” Alex sighs. “Hi, everybody.”

          “Hi, Dr Nick!” Claire and Krissy respond cheerfully and in perfect harmony.

          “Hello?” A scared sounding older man speaks.

          “Who is this? Another huntress?” A woman with an odd accent scoffs.

          “No. My name is Alex, I’ll be your mediator today.” Alex says calmly, donning her newly practiced therapist voice. “Now, Ms. Novak tells me you’re having a problem reaching an agreement. Doctor, you don’t want to be killed by a vengeful pagan goddess and Ba…”

           “Why is there a discussion?” Raphael exclaims incredulously at this. “Why do they not just kill the pagan!”

            “Nobody asked you, wonder wings!” Claire snaps.

            “She was protecting pregnant women and the doctor was making her do it. She wasn’t responsible for their deaths.” Krissy expounds, “We don’t want to kill an innocent goddess.”

           “She is a pagan god. I’m sure she was done things worth killing her for.”Raphael retorts. Alex just curses softly under her breath and rubs her eyes. 

           “Yeah, we’ll so has your sister. Bastet, how well do you know Loki?” Claire asks in an aside. “Like, were you friends?”

            “With benefits.” The goddess purrs. Raphael winces at this.

            “Oh, well, was it a bad break up?”

            “We just got bored. There were no hard feelings. That’s right I heard he was really an angel, and a female one at that. No wonder he was such a good lover. Is that an angel with the mediator? Is she as interesting as her sister?”

              “No.” Raphael snaps. “I do not care who has associated with Gabriel in that way or not if she is killing humans she must be destroyed.”

              “Again, nobody fucking asked you!”

              “Hey!” Alex yells. “Can we focus here?” The nurse opens the door and gives her a significant look with her finger to her lips. “Sorry.” Alex turns red.

              “Sure. Fine. As you were saying before we were so rudely interrupted, by nosy nancy there.” Claire continues. “OB doesn’t want to die and Bastet would rather die than let him live after what he did to her.”

               “Okay. Bastet, Ma’am,” Alex speaks into the phone.  “I understand your greivence. Being controlled and imprisoned, forced to do things against your will is a horrible thing to experience. I agree he deserves to be punished no matter why he did it.”

                “Yes. I shall put him to death. I shall be merciful though and simply snap his neck.” the woman states clearly believing fully in her own benevolence. 

                “And we will immediately kill you if you try.” Claire informs her.

                “Then kill me now as I will not budge in my position.” The response makes Alex pause.

               “Can I talk to Bastet alone a moment?”

               “Not really. We have her leashed...”Claire’s voice trails off.

               “Jesus, Claire.” Alex covers her eyes. “How long is the leash? If she went into the bathroom could you close the door on it?”

               “I think so, hold on.” The phone goes silent a moment.

               “What do you want?” The sudden volume of her voice shows it’s off speaker phone now.

               “Well, I wanted to talk to you privately because It sounds as if you actually want to die.”

               “Don’t be absurd. Because I refuse to compromise my principles and demand respect I have a death wish?” She sounds offended, maybe a little too offended.

               “Well, it’s not a great way to die. It seems kind of petty when you get down to it. Besides why not just say what they wanted and kill the man before making a run for it. Why tell them this flat out when they have you in their power? Is it a lasso of truth or something?”

               “No.” She replies, ignoring the first question.

               “Because that really sounds a lot like a form of suicide by cop. Suicide by hunter, ending your life by putting others in a position to have to kill you.” Alex says gently. Bastet doesn’t say anything, “Do you have any family left? Any friends?” Further silence says it all. “I see…”

                “A goddess has no need of friends.” Bastet does respond to the pity in Alex’s voice.

                “Everyone needs friends.”

                “No, you do. Humans do. Do you think I am so weak? Do you think I am some little slobbering dog looking for a pack?”

                “I think you’re tired and lonely and sad. I think you’ve felt helpless in a way that must be as intolerable to you as poverty to a millionaire. I think you feel as if you have no place in the world any more. Am I wrong?” Alex says gently.

                 “You are not wrong. It’s true, I have no place in the world. Humanity has no need for… for gods or goddesses. The arrogant little upstarts.” Though the insult reeks of sour grapes.

                 “True. We’re ungrateful brats. And fickle. But just because you can’t be what you once were, doesn’t  mean you have no place in the world. I know you lost your stature and your purpose, but you’ve gained freedom. Now that you’re free of your responsibilities, you’re free to find yourself, try new things, use new skills, search for a purpose of your own choosing. It’s scary and it’s new but what exactly do you have to loose?” Alex says gently. 

                 “There is truth in what you say.” Bastet says grudgingly. 

                 “There are other gods out there, there are people who feel the same way as you do, too, even though they haven’t lost as much. Se what they’re doing, how they handle it. You know who the goddess Bastet was, now you get to see who the woman Bastet can be. And you get to do it with really cool powers and thousands and thousands of years of knowledge and experience. And, you know, as long as you don’t kill or hurt humans unless it’s absolutely unavoidable, you won’t have to worry about hunters. And you know, if you’re feeling lonely, I know of two young, handsome, very eligible african gods looking for a woman of your quality to marry. Bia and Tano, sons of Asase Ya. They’re in west Africa, Ghana and Nigeria. Anansi is their younger brother, but if you could handle Loki, you should be able to put up with him tangently.” Alex suggests. “Though to be warned they fight and compete over everything, especially women.” she says it as a warning though she’s fairly sure it only sweetens the deal.

                “Hmmm. That does sound promising. Suitors…. I haven’t considered that in a long time.” Bastet muses as Raphael gives an amused smile at Alex’s suggestion.

                “And if you ever need to just talk, you can call me and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” This gets a laugh from Bastet.

                “No. Thank you. I am not so low that I must confide in some little human girl. Very well, I shall let this man live. I cannot fault his cause, however dispicable his methods, but there must be restitution made. I am still a goddess.” The phone call ends abruptly, and Alex puts the phone back before giving a tired yawn and rubbing her eyes again. Raphael is giving her a thoughtful look.

               “You should tell Michael such things.” Raphael says after a minute.

               “I will. You know, you should talk to him about accepting Sam and Bree’s relationship. You know if he doesn’t come to terms with it, it’ll only drive a huge wedge between them. More so that it has already.” Alex ventures. He doesn’t shut down her attempt to talk to him this time.

                “I cannot tell Michael what to do or how to feel about things.” Raphael responds slightly testily, but he’s still responding.

                “No, but you’re but you can tell him what you’re doing and how you feel and why.” She carefully clarifies. “At the very least it’ll give him something to consider. You never know, your point of view might make sense to him and he’ll come around.”

                “Or she might convince me to change my position.” He counters a bit contrarily.

                “Well, that’s the risk you take in engaging in open and honest discourse, hearing something that changes your worldview.” Alex smiles at him. 

                “That’s assuming it’s an open and honest discourse on both ends.” Now he’s just clearly being contrary for the sake of being contrary.

                “Are you planning on being secretive and deceitful?” She counters. “Or do you think he is?”

                “Don’t be absurd.”

                “You brought it up.” She shrugs. “I can’t sleep. Care to play another game of chess?”

                “No, you need your rest. I can put you to sleep.” He walks back over to her and pauses as if thinking of something to say. “You are far more intelligent than your choice in entertainment implies.” This just makes Alex laugh a little as he touches her forehead sending her into a deep healing sleep.


	28. Did nazi that coming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul is rescued,   
> Sam visits Alex at the hospital

        Saul can hear them speaking. Arguing in German. Even if he wasn’t fluent, the term Juden Raus isn’t one the grandson of a holocaust survivor wants to hear. They killed a norse God. They killed a norse god.

        “What do you mean they are all dead?”

        “She is a hunter. Did you expect her to come peacefully?” 

        “I expected loyalty. Have Hegel find out what exactly occurred.”

        “I have so ordered. You have one more day and then we will get the angel my way.” The older man walks out.

         “Well,”The man hangs up the phone and goes to put on his gloves. “It seems your hunter friend does not care about your welfare. No matter. She will be taken regardless.”

         “Please… Please don’t…” Saul flinches as he draws near, scalpel in hand.

         “There is one easy way to end this.”

         “No… please…”

         “Just call it, and this will all be over.”

         “No.” Saul closes his eyes and braces himself for the piercing of his skin.

         “Hey!” Saul hears a vaguely familiar voice, though he’s never heard it in german before. “Stop breaking our things!” There’s a clatter and gunfire and laughter.

         “Gabrielle stop playing.” A man scolds her and with a snap of the fingers Saul finds himself healed and in a hotel room with five other people. Two he knows three he doesn’t.

         “What is this?” The woman with the leash gives him an interested look. “An isrealite?”

         “What? No that’s…”Claire frowns. “Is Saul jewish?”

         “No, Claire. Saul Weinberg is obviously a greek orthodox name.” Krissy says dryly and walks over to him. 

         “I didn’t know his last name was Weinberg.” Claire protests. 

         “Saul, it’s okay, you’re okay.” Krissy puts an arm around his shoulders as he starts shaking and doubles over in dry heaves. 

         “Okay, um, are you two good?” Claire asks the woman and older man.

         “So long as he pays tribute as he promised, yes.” The woman nods.

         “Good. I’m sorry for the precautions, but you are a very fearsome goddess.” Krissy apologizes and nods to the young white haired man who unties a silver and gold noose from around the womans neck.  The woman gives a conceding nod at this and reduces to a sleek black cat who immediately strides over to the man who’s gripping the arm rests as if his life depended on it. She leaps up to his lap then his shoulder, rubbing his cheek against him before nipping his ear. 

         “You’ll be okay, Dr. Jensen.” Claire reassures him. “Remember, ten percent tithe and the guest cottage. The obligation does not go beyond you and absolutely does not include your soul. Thank you for your understanding.” She opens the door for him.

          “H-how do I get home?”

          “Claire. Keys?” Krissy holds out her hand.

          “I’ll take them. You take care of Saul.” Claire walks out of the hotel room.

          “Okay.” Krissy turns back but Saul scrambles to his feet and locks himself in the bathroom. “Saul? Saul are you okay? How did you get here? Saul?”  There’s no reply, Just some quiet sobbing and quiet words she can’t make out, like he’s speaking softly to himself. There’s a bright flash from the crack in the door, then silence long enough that Krissy goes back to snuggle with Nat a bit and even falls asleep. It opens just about the time Claire gets back. “Hey,” She smiles at Hara, not able to be as happy as she wants because of the reason for the angel’s return. “Is he okay?”

          “No. He just… wanted to sleep to be pushed aside. I gave him pleasant memories instead. What happened?”

          “That’s what we want to know. Michael and Bree went after the people who took him because Alex got involved accidentally and for some reason, Rhys decided to keep her from being taken by almost killing her in a car accident instead.” Claire explains. “Raphael’s standing guard in case anyone comes looking for her. If we’re done here I really don’t want to leave her with Miss Apocolyse any longer than I have to.” She grouses plopping down on the bed. “He’s not even fucking healing her.  They’re waiting until she’s discharged. Can you believe that bullshit?”

           “Kind of smart actually.” Krissy comments. “Avoid all the questions. As long as she’s in no danger, I mean. Makes things easier on her since she has to live there.” Claire just crosses her arms and scowls at her partner.

            “Hara, think you can drop me back off at Souix Falls?” Claire asks, and checks her phone. “Oh, scratch that. Dean’s on his way to make sure we’re okay. I’ll have him take me back. You just stay close to Krissy who should be taking the car back to her friend’s and seeing her doctor. And put some clothes on, he looks better that way.”

            “I think you should fit my fat pants.” Kriss heads to the closet.

            “Sam could fit your fat pants.” Claire teases. “Granted on him they’d be shorts.”

            “Listen Novak, just because you have no ass…” Krissy starts.

            “Large hips and thighs promise a woman will have healthier stronger smarter babies.” Thanatos comes to his lover’s defense.

            “Thanks, Nat.” She doesn’t sound very thankful.

             “That’s actually true. That’s where Omega fats are stored and they’re vital to fetal brain development.”  Hara states and tries to put Krissy’s pants on. “It’s a little tight. Is it okay if I stretch them?”

              “Ech no, I love those jeans. Um. here.” She pulls out the pastel dress. “Nat brought it.”

              “Oh, thank you.” Hara smiles and puts it on.

              “Oh you look so pretty.” Krissy appraises her. “Sit down, I want to do your hair and make up. Can you grow his hair out?”

              “Oh, no, he doesn’t want me doing things like this with his body. “ Hara catches herself and takes the dress back off.

              “It’s your body at the moment.” 

              “No. It’s his body, he’s just letting me use it.” Hara sighs.

              “You know, whoever took Alex was after Krissy. They made the mistake because she had your phone, Kris.” Claire adds almost as an afterthought.

               “What? Hold on…” Hara frowns and goes into talk to Saul with that empty expression that always creeps Claire out. “I… I’m sorry… What? Are you sure?” Hara looks astonished. “Why would they be after me?”

               “What?” Krissy takes hold of Hara’s hand. “Saul you come out here and speak to us. If Hara in danger I need to know.”

               “FUCK YOU!” Saul shouts hysterically, knocking her hand away. “ I call… i called and you just… you didn’t.. you don’t even…” He just starts hyperventilating.

               “I’m sorry.” Krissy puts her arms around him. “I didn’t have my phone. I’d switched with Alex to avoid Josephine scolding me. When she called I was…. I didn’t take her seriously. You were being guarded by Thor and why would you call me and not call for Hara who could save you instantly? And I was tired and cranky and I didn’t… please forgive me.”  She begs just letting him sob into her shoulder.

               “I… I didn’t call Hara because I couldn’t.. I couldn’t and then they did… they didn’t know I spoke German. They were blocking my prayers, Hara, and I don’t know how and they didn’t want me to call you until they had things in place to bind you properly and …. and I couldn’t… I couldn’t let them hurt you. I just…”

               “Did they torture you?” Krissy asks as gently as she can.

               “For hours and hours and hours. But i didn’t do it. I didn’t call.” He keeps repeating himself as Krissy just gently strokes his hair and shushes him, letting him know he’s okay.

                “So hours of torture. Impressive.” Thanatos comments flatly, his voice dripping with sarcasm, not enjoying the cuddling.

                 “Don’t be an ass.” Krissy snaps at him though Claire privately agrees. “Saul is a normal fucking human being. Normal people break under torture. Normal people don’t go for days on threes hours of sleep or have ridiculously high pain tolerance, or kill things on a regular basis. And he did fucking great. Do you hear me? Holding up for hours of torture from magic users is not a small thing. And as soon as I get my phone back I’m changing your contact name.”

                “W-what’s my contact name now?”

                “Never mind that.”

                “Gambling whoremonger.” Claire informs him, Saul gives Krissy a look as she just gives him a sheepish smile. “And not selling out your friends to necromancers is kind of par for the course. If you hadn’t kicked Hara out in the first place this wouldn’t have happened.”

                “Claire!” Krissy tosses the balled up dress at her. Saul just sits down in a corner, retreating into himself. “ What is wrong with you?”

                “If they wanted the angel why would they be after Krissy and my child?” Thanatos demands.

                “Hostages to try to control Hara, probably. Once he’s in Saul they can’t exactly hurt him.” Claire guesses. “Look, go back your friends where it’s safe and wait to hear from Bree. I’m sure two archangels have got this.”

                “Okay. Okay.” Saul takes a breath. “I need… I need to rest…” He covers his face again and his shoulders finally relax.

                “I’ll try to talk to him about this later.” Hara looks down at Saul’s blood stained boxers. “I’m going to go get some clothes he likes. I’ll be right back.” She disappears.

                “I’ll let Alex know he’s alright.” Claire takes out her phone. 

                “See if she’s up to talking to him maybe?” Krissy asks.

                “She’s in the damn hospital, Krissy. I’ll wait to call until morning.”

 

                “Hey.” Sam brings a vase into the hospital room, pausing at the overflowing collection, and wishes he’d brought chocolates instead.

                “She’s sleeping.” Raphael says quietly. Sam tries to find a place to putting them on the window sill.

                “How’s she doing?”

                “She’s healing well. She should be released soon.” he replies quietly.

                “Mind if I wait here with you?”

                “Do as you like.”

                “Dean’s going up to meet with Krissy and Claire to help keep an eye on her since Krissy was the target, not Alex. Has anyone come after Alex?”

                “No.”

                “Psst.” They look to the door and see a young man with marbled gray hair peeking in the door. “Sam.” He whispers and beckons the winchester over with a pleading look.

                 “I’ll be right back.” Sam gets back up and starts to the door.

                 “Return the basket to the wolf. She does not wish to accept it.” Raphael says. Sam hands takes the basket and hands it to back to the dejected looking Rhys in the hall.

                  “Is she alright?” He asks. “They won’t tell me anything.”

                  “She will be.”

                  “I didn’t mean to… I didn’t mean for her to get hurt that badly. I keep forgetting she’s human. She just so… extraordinary.” He gives a sad little pout down at the basket. “Is she very mad at me?”

                  “I don’t know. I just got here. Are… is that all you?” Sam points back into the flowers. Rhys gives a sheepish smile that reminds him of Babe. “If she is mad, she’s not the kind of girl who’s forgiveness can be bought, you know.”

                   “I know. Here’s the thing, can we…” He points back to the stairwell.

                   “Okay?” Sam follows him out and sits down on the steps.

                   “So… I...like her.” Rhys rubs the back of his neck. “But I kind of have a reputation as a playboy, you know? A well deserved one, I admit.” He grins. “And so Dad kind of forbade me from going after his… um, virgin friend. And Hel agreed with the edict, so… I’m not allowed to be human near her. Because they don’t really trust me not to give into temptation and you know, seduce her anyway.” He gives a guilty laugh. “I mean, I wouldn’t do anything she wouldn’t want me to, clearly and explicitly. Mom and Hel would kill me if I was ever the least bit rapey. And dad… one of his freinds? Noooo.” Rhys shakes his head. 

                  “Fenrisulfr.”

                  “Call me Rhys.”

                  “Rhys… I don’t want Alex to be ‘played with’ either.” Sam says carefully.

                  “Yeah, no, I get that. But I mean, I like her, too. I’d want more than a night or a weekend you know, or even just to actually get to… to talk to her. I have questions and want to show her things that I just can’t do as a wolf. Nonsexual stuf, not just the fun stuff. I want to… to court her, I guess.”

                  “You mean courting as in dating or an official marriage in mind kind of thing?” Sam attempts to clarify, though his skepticism shows in his eyes.

                  “Well… I don’t know. And that’s kind of different, you know. Maybe I’ll get to know her and decide no I do not want this woman as a fixture in my life, but not knowing that I just want to play or just want an evening or what ever is just…. I don’t know. It’s different.” Rhys sighs. “Can you please talk to dad? Maybe ask him to give me a chance, that I didn’t mean fuck up this bad. I really didn’t and I won’t… I just want to be around her, you know.” Rhys gives him a pleading look. “You… he has a soft spot for you. He reversed a prank for you. If you could… put in a word for me?”

                  “I…”

                  “Fenrisulfr, what do you think you’re doing here?” Babe appears, not at all happy. Her clothes are blood stained.

                  “Are you alright?” Sam stands back up.

                  “It’s not my blood.”

                  “It’s not his blood.” Babe and Rhys say at once. “Um, I just wanted to check in of Alex. They don’t let animals in. I just wanted to make sure she was alright.”

                  “You almost killed her, Fenris.” She turns to him.

                  “I was trying to save her!”

                  “By causing a high speed car accident? What were you thinking?”

                  “She was being burned, there was magic, I couldn’t let them finish whatever it was they were doing to her. I had to stop them!”

                   “You thought that would be better? Of course you didn’t. You don’t think, Rhys. You just do things and to hell with the consequences. People get hurt. That whole things with Hati and Skoll nearly caused a damn war! When will you start taking things seriously?” But this last admonishment apparently goes a step too far. Rhys lifts his head and glares at the small woman standing before him.

                   “Take things seriously? You of all people are telling me to take things seriously? I am taking this seriously, all of it and her and I’m trying my best and you…. you…. absurd effeminate coward have no right to say anything to me. Where do you get off being so high and mighty, huh?” Rhys angrily demands. “I haven’t done anything nearly as bad as half the things you’ve done that I even know about! You… hypocritical liar. You don’t want me to play with Alex? You played with mortal and immortal men and woman including my damn mother!”

                   “I loved your mother.”

                   “Oh? You kept your wife. You slept with hundreds of others while still with her and didn’t do a damn thing about her murder. Not a damn thing. How many wars did you cause? How many people have you killed and you lecture me when I haven’t done anything!”

                  “That’s right. You haven’t done anything. Anything. You just eat drink sleep and fuck, you play and play and don’t even try to make something of yourself. You rejected your destiny, that’s fine,it was a stupid destiny that I half think he made up in the first place. But you didn’t try to find another one.”

                  “Where is this even coming from? Since when did you care about any of that about me. And look at you, what are you doing? When are you going to stop this stupid and pointless charade?” Rhys motions to Babe’s small female body. “Taking the form of a woman claiming to want to marry this human. It’s disgraceful. And you try to want to marry this human. It’s disgraceful. And you try to shame me for staying true to the inherent nature of my sex? Fuck you, Loki! Why am I even obeying you? You’re not my father just some sexless cuckold used to care for another man’s children. Why do I even have to listen to you in the first place?”

                  “Because I am stronger and more powerful than you and if you hurt my friend again you will be punished for it, you ungrateful pup! Now stay way from Alex before I kennel you.” Babe snaps at the young man who just clenches his fists and turns into a dog, running off down the stairs without another word.

                  “Maybe you’re being a little hard on him.” Sam says gently Babe just turns and glares at him for a moment.

                  “Do you have children?”

                  “You know I don’t.”

                  “Then stay out of this.”

                  “He really was just trying to help, you know.”

                  “I know, Sam.” Her voice has a hint of warning he ignores.

                  “And he did have a point about your respective behavior.” Sam continues.

                  “What else? I assume you have an opinion on his pursuit of Alex as well.” She motions for him to continue, though clearly the right answer is no. Sam pauses a moment before continuing anyway.

                   “I think you should stop banning him from being human around her.”

                   “Of course you do.”

                   “Do you think he genuinely likes her?”

                   “That’s not the point, Sam.” Babe brushes the question aside. “The point is that  she’s inexperienced and he can be very charming and I don’t want her getting hurt. Besides he’s not the type to settle down.”

                    “She isn’t either.” Sam points out. “She’s not even twenty yet. She’s certainly not looking for a husband right now. But she is a grown woman and deserves the right to make her own decisions not have them made for her, even for her own protection. If he’s not going to coerce or mistreat her then all you have to do is make sure she knows your concerns about the relationship. He’s been very good about all of this and you know it.”

                    “Yes, I know it, but… look just butt out of my family affairs. This is not your concern.” She turns away angrily.

                    “Excuse me?” Sam widens his eyes at her. “Your family is going to be my family shortly. Alex is a friend of mine as well. Of course it’s my concern.”

                     “Not where my children are concerned, it’s not.”

                     “Rhys is a grown man, Gabrielle. He’s not a child and treating him like a wayward puppy won’t make him act like an adult.Alex isn’t a child either. Yes, she might get hurt, he might get hurt, but it might work out. They’re allowed to gamble just like we are.” Sam points out. When Babe opens her mouth to reply, she’s interrupted by an arriving nurse.

                     “Oh my god! Sam Singer?” She exclaims, looking at him as if seeing a ghost, and puts her hand to her chest. “You… you’re alive.. I thought for certain you’d… you look wonderful. Where have you been?”

                     “Trying every thing under the sun.“ Babe puts an arm around it’s worst in response to the astonished yet appreciative appraisal of the nurse. “We’re not sure what worked but  something did.”

                     “I can’t believe it…” The nurse shakes his head. “You look positively transformed. When was your last check up? Is Dr. Brandt still here? He’ll want to see this. Don’t go anywhere. No, wait, actually, come with me.” The nurse walks quickly over and leads Sam off to an open room. “I’ll be right back.”

                     “So what you’re just going to let them examine you?” Babe leans against the door.

                     “Alex is sleeping so, why not?” Sam shrugs. “So what happened? Is Saul alright?”

                     “Oh, yeah. Yes, he is now but still probably not as he was being tortured by nazi’s, Michael sent him to Krissy and Claire. Unfortunately I kind of lost my temper and slaughtered them before I could find out what they wanted with him and Krissy and Michael wouldn’t let me resurrect any to question.” she huffs, scowling at the unfairness. “Even weak as hell she’s still stronger than me.” Babe grouses.

                     “Nazi’s? The Thule are involved in this?” Sam takes out his phone, and flips through his contacts. “Here he is…” Sam makes a call. “Aaron, it’s Sam. Sam Winchester. The thule are after a friend of mine and I need your help finding out why. Call me back when you get this, thanks.”

                    “Aaron?”

                    “Yeah, we met him a while back. He has a golem…”

                    “Cool.” Babe comments. “You know with the right commands you can make those things do a mean conga line. Anything more than that and it’s just sad. they’re not excessively flexible. I shouldn’t have killed them all, but they killed my brother.”

                    “What? Which one?”

                    “Thor.”

                    “I’m so sorry.” Sam walks over to her.

                    “How am I going to tell Yuri?”

                    “Well, you can get him from the abyss can’t you?”

                    “He’s not there.” Babe takes a breath. “The bastards sent him somewhere else. Finding him might take a while.”

                    “You’ll find him.” Sam puts his arms around her. “I know you will.”


	29. The Wisdom To Know The Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael tries to speak to Michael about Gabriel and Sam.  
> Michael and Dean are more alike than either would care to admit.

            "How is she?" Michael asks nodding to the girl in the hospital bed. 

            "She's doing well. I think my initial assessment of her character may have been a little off." Raphael reluctantly admits.

            "You mean she's not a manipulative temptress?" Michael gives a small amused grin as he says it. Raphael just shakes his head, otherwise ignoring the teasing. " I'm concerned about Gabriel. She slaughtered those men without a thought."

            "It's nothing She hasn't done before." Raphael's reassurance is less than reassuring.

            "That comment was neither comforting nor helpful." Michael informs his younger brother.

            "I simply mean, it's not a sign of a new problem, simply a lingering effect of her time on earth."

            "That's still not comforting at all. A mischievous Gabriel is nothing new but this... How far has she fallen?" Michael looks back to the door.

            "Farther than you have but not as far as Lucifer. I'm not sure how her sins compare to mine exactly. Mine were worse but there are far more of hers." Raphael replies. "Gabriel is a good angel. Troubled and still finding her way back to herself, but at heart she is still the sister we know and love. You cannot pretend the years haven't changed us as well."

            "That is true I suppose." Michael sits in the chair across from his brother and frowns at the floor. "We have to do something. We can't let her keep on this path. This travesty with Sam Winchester, this association with pagan gods..." He shakes his head. "I don't know what to do."

             "May I share my thoughts?" Raphael says after a moments hesitation.

             "Of course, I'm always glad to hear what you have to say." Michael clearly believes that even if Raphael learned long ago which dissents were better left unspoken.

              "Alright then." Raphael takes a breath. "I think our objections to her lifestyle aren't , alienating her again. Her relationship with the pagan gods has proven useful and borderline beneficial. And even should Sam Winchester live the full extent of his lifespan, it will be an insignificant amount of time to have to endure their relationship. And she truly loves him, Michael."

             "But this is wrong." Michael shakes his head. Raphael didn't expect to convince his elder sibling but the speed of having his thoughts dismissed makes him less than eager to continue sharing them. "There are very clear rules about this sort of thing. We both know that.", 

             "Because of Abner."

             "To say the least."

             "It wasn't loving Adam that was his crime. It was what he did, how he hurt them both. What Gabriel has done for the sake of hers is grow as a person and improve herself. As little as I care for the man himself, this relationship has done nothing but bring out the best in her. And no matter how I feel about what he did to you, who and what he is, I don't hate him more than I love her. And so I'll bear with it and hold my peace until the inevitable divorce, should they even make it to getting married in the first place." Raphael explains further, though he doubts this will have more impact.

             "This isn't about my personal feelings for Sam Winchester or Gabriel. I'd feel the same way regardless of what angel loved which human." Michael states firmly. Raphael just looks down and turns his head away. "What is it?"

             "Have you already forgotten Meli? When I lost the vessel."

             "Yes, you were very distraught." Michael nods.  "But it wasn't your fault. You were respecting the wishes of your vessel for time alone while you consulted with me. You didn't do anything wrong."

             "Apparently I did." Raphael doesn't look up. "I loved Meli. I was in love with Meli. We were in love. Adding another item to my list of sins I suppose."

             "That's different." Michael says softly, the obvious favoritism induced hypocrasy warms Raphael's heart. "Meli was your vessel. You weren't stealing a human's life, you were sharing it, there was no risk of nephilim and you didn't desert us or shirk your responsibilities to do it."

              "She isn't stealing anyone's life. She's managed not to create any nephilim so far, I trust she won't in the future. And she's retaken responisibilitie beyond what she abandoned. His support and encouragement is helping her keep doing so. You can't excuse me and condemn her, Michael."

             "You're right. If Meli had lived, you would have had to end the relationship. Just as Gabriel must do. Though it's not as if you could have an improper physical relationsihp with your own vessel." Michael continues to try and point out the difference.

             "Actually..." Raphael admits reluctantly, not eager to give a full confession of what Gabriel insisted doesn't actually count. 

             "What? How... Never mind. It's not important." Michael rubs the bridge of his nose.

             "It is, actually.  Not the specifics, but it's special, a gift a need to fulfil... you're never been in love, Michael. You don't understand, you can't... reason someone out of it. The only one who can make you stop loving a person is them. It's.. I don't know how to explain it. I won't try to forcibly seperate her from him becaue I will not put her through that kind of pain when there is no good reason. And there isn't. That's even assuming we could successfully and their relationship and not just destroy our relationship with her in the attempt."

             "I understand your position." Michael says slowly. "And I will take what you have said under consideration. But this is wrong, Raphael, no matter how much I care for you both, it doesn't change that."

             "I disagree. And I... I will not support you should you choose to further oppose their relationship." There's heavy silence as Michael just looks at his little brother astonished at this declaration. Raphael don't meet his elder sibling's eyes.

             "Well," Michael says cooly. "Thank you for telling me instead of just working against me behind my back." He leaves before Raphael can reply.

 

             "I'll find him, Yuri." Babe tries to comfort her son, as he just stand and stares at the ocean. "I swe.."

             "Don't." Jormungandr says icily. "No more oaths liesmith. No pretense. Thor is mine. I will find him. You will stay the hell away from me until I do."

              "Yuri..." Babe sighs ignoring the glaring piglet at his feet. "You can't go after him alone. I'll...."

             "I would rather die than accept any help from you." Yuri storms off. Babe looks down at the pig glaring at her.

             "You still won't say it? Still? You're a selfish stubborn brat, Baldur. Fine. New rule, fuck over my son and I make you a pig again."she snaps her fingers, changing the pot bellies pig back into a dark haired norseman, garbed in a beaded blouse and frilly skirt which he quickly takes off.

              "He is my son, trickster." Baldur give Babe a withering glance. "I see you\re about as good a woman as you were a man. Just as plain, just as pathetic,."

              "Aw, don't be like that. Let's kiss and make up." She holds up a sprig of mistletoe, the end sharpened into a point. The god just ignores him and walks off after Yuri. Babe takes herself back to the hospital where Raphael and Sam are playing chess next to Alex's bedside. "Where's Michael?"

              "He checked in on Alex and left. I don't know where he went." Raphael says flatly in a tone that makes Babe both want to and not want to ask him about it."

              "If you want to go after her I'll stay and guard Alex." She offers.

              "You have business to tend to in heaven. You have dallied here long enough."

              "Right. Hey, Sam? How do you feel about eloping?" She teases moving one of his pieces for him.

              "I think our siblings would never forgive him and I don't particularly feel like another Vegas wedding."

              "Another what?" Babe widens her eyes.

              "I... I thought your friend Coa-coa filled you in on everything you missed." Sam hedges.

              "He failed to mention that little piece of information. You were married? To who? Divorced or widowed?"

              "I really don't want to talk about it right now. "

              "No? When exactly were you going to bring it up?"

              "Gabriel." Raphael looks up at her a stern look on his face, absolutely not rescuing Sam by interrupting. "I just told Michael how much more responsible you've become. Please do not make a liar out of me."

               "Oh, bite me, Raph." This starts a loud argument argument in enochian that wakes Alex fairly quickly.

               "Why don't you two go talk. I'll stay with Alex." Sam offers, hoping it doesn't turn the conversation back to the former Mrs. Winchester.

               "Michael told me to guard her and until I'm told differently I will stay and guard her. You on the other hand." Raphael snaps his sister back to Heaven's throne room.

              "Is everything okay? Is Saul okay?" Alex asks, rubbing her eyes.

              "Yes. The vessel is safe and the culprit's eliminated."

              "They killed Thor though." Sam informs her reluctantly.

             "Oh, well.. she can bring him back, right?" Alex asks hopefully. Sam shakes his head. "Crap. I have to let Claire know. Thor and Bree were like brothers. She'll need some major comforting right about now." Alex reaches for her phone. When she calls Claire's number they can hear 'Sisters' by Irving Berlin start to play out in the hall. "Oh, I guess she's almost here. How long was I asleep?"

             "Six hours fourty three minutes. You needed your rest." Raphael informs her. "They should be releasing you soon. If you wish to return to your apartment I will be able to repair it for you when we arrive."

             "That would be great, thank you." Alex nods relieved. Jody will be especially protective once she gets out. The sheriff tends to get all mother hen on her and Claire after they've been injured. It's kind of nice usually, but she's not a child anymore and really needs to get back to things.

             "No thanks is needed. It isn't right that your attempts to help should be rewarded with destruction, no matter how foolishly and optimistically unrealistic your advice." Raphael looks out the window. Alex opens her mouth to ask about his response when Dean and Claire enter the room.

             "Hey, kid." Dean hands her a bag from McDonalds. "Got you some chicken nuggets and sweet and sour sauce."

             "Thanks."

             "What's all this?" Dean brushes his finger over the vase of roses as Claire sits next to Alex on the bed and steals some of her fries from the bag.

             "This is Rhys apologizing for almost killing her in the rescue attempt. He is such a reckless idiot." Claire kicks off her boots and pulls the covers up over them both.

             "He probably did save her from something worse than this. It's the Thule, Dean. Gabriel killed all the ones who orchestrated it and I've already called Aaron to investigate further.  Raphael is guarding Alex."

             "Why?" Dean demands.

             "We talked about this Dean." Sam reminds him hopefully. Though he won't be even slightly surprised if Dean presses the issue and insists on taking care of whatever is left to be taken care of himself.

             "No, I mean why is Miss Congeality over there guarding Alex?" He eyes Raphael a bit warily.

             "Because Michael ordered it." Raphael seems fairly unconcerned with Dean's suspicion

             "Uh huh, and why the hell does he care?"

             "Obviously because he has grown fond of Miss Jones and does not with her to be harmed." Raphael replies,  "Why do you care about the reason she's protected. She is being protected that should be enough."

            "Because I'm not entirely sure I trust you to and what do you mean fond? Like just fond? Or fond fond?" Dean asks, which gets Raphael's attention finally, as the angel turns to give him a rather condescending look.

             "You seem to be under the impression repeating a word changes it's meaning. It does not. If you are asking if Michael is sexually attracted to to Miss Jones,  i can assure you that is not the case."

             "Oh good." Alex gives a relieved sigh, resting her head against Claire's. "Nothing against Michael but I'm up to my eyeballs in supernatural suitors and it would kind of interfere with therapy." She quickly explains at Raphael's rather offended expression at her remark.

             "Michael and Gabriel have eliminated the threat, but until I am given leave I shall continue to guard Miss Jones no matter your concerns. I care nothing for you trust. In fact my tolerance for you is based solely on my younger sister's affection for your brother which by necessity gives value to you and your welfare."

             "Excuse me." The nurse knocks on the door. "Hi. Um, I've been told to let you know that the flowers are going to have to go. They're creating a fire hazard. Also I'm afraid visiting hours are over. All but one of you is going to have to leave, and that one has to be a significant other or family member."

             "I'm her sister, I'm staying." Claire says flatly, daring Raphael to insist otherwise. He just responds by stepping into the ether.

             "We'll take the flowers down to the car." Sam stands up. "It'll take a few trips, though."

             "That's fine." The nurse nods. "I'll let them know at the desk and see if I can get you a cart or two." she pauses and looks around the room, a bit disconcerted. "Where's the... the other one?"

             "What other one?" Alex asks guilelessly.

             "The... black lady."

             "She left." 

            "Oh, I could have sword I just saw her in here." The nurse frowns and shakes her head before turning to leave.

            "Just to let you know." Alex takes hold of Claire's arm. "The second you start kicking I'm shoving you onto the floor."

 

            "Wow, they really did a number on this place." Dean carried a box of roses into Alex's burnt out apartment and puts them down on the granite topped island. "Was she sleeping on an air mattress?" he looks into the bedroom. "I hope they're going to fix that, too. I guess Mikey has a bit of a temper. Of course with a brother like Gabriel who could blame him?" Sam refrains from correcting Dean's pronouns yet again. "What are we going to do about this?" He nods to the flowers.

            "Just give them water I guess. Put them on the floor by the walls?" Sam looks around.

            "No, I mean about the big bad wolf having his eye on our Alex. I know he's your little angel's baby boy but..." Dean frowns at the thought.

            "I can't believe it you and Bree are actually in agreement. She thinks he's too much of a playboy for Alex."  Sam walks over to the bedroom door with his brother. "I think Babe has some plant food in her apartment. And some food in the fridge or cupboard. Get the rest of the flowers, I'll be right back." Sam looks at the melted plastic mattresses.

            "Alright. See if there are any spare pillows." Dean follows him tot he broken door. "I can't believe that asshole destroyed her apartment and left it like this. Apparently his time in the cage didn't make him nay less of a douche."

            "Yes, well, Michael will be your sister in law soon so I'd suggest trying to be nice. Maybe you can bond over how much you hate my relationship with Gabrielle." 

            "Michael's a douche. Raphael's a dick, Lucifer is dead and pure evil, and Cas is taken. So I suppose if you had to have an archangel lover, there are worse ones you could have picked." Dean concedes, probably the nicest thing he's said about the relationship yet.

            "And I thought you and Raphael were getting along. Well, before tonight at least." Sam sighs.

            "Dude, that bastard killed Cas. Just exploded him completely. Beat the fuck out of him repeatedly, how can that not bother you? He's like your best freind. I don't like leaving him with Alex or having him near Claire either. If she realizes exactly what killing Cas also meant, she's going to flip the fuck out."

            "We'll just... try to keep them away from each other until we figure out how to tell her. Hopefully, Raphael will be willing to try and  make amends. They're her siblings, Dean. They're important to her. And Castiel is willing to set everything aside as well."

            "Cas is too nice for his own good. And the two of you have something in common with each other that you don't with me. You both give a fuck about how that woman feels, what she wants, and what's important to her." Dean points out. "I can play nice as long as they do, but I am never going to like any of them."

             "Maybe if you can expand your definition of  'playing nice' a little farther than 'not murdering each other outright' we might have something there." Sam comments. Dean just crosses his arms. "Besides, even if you don't care about her needs and feelings, I should hope you care about your brother's and your boyfriends. Anyways. Please go easy on her right now. The thule killed Thor to get Saul so she's really upset right now."

             "Really? Man, I liked that guy. Let me know when the wake is." Dean shakes his head and presses the elevator button.

             "I will." Sam nods and looks at the stairwell. "I'm taking the stairs, it's just one floor down. I'll meet you back at the apartment."

             "Alright." Dean nods. Of course the elevator comes as soon as Sam is on the stairs, but it's only one floor. Babe's apartment is intact. The sheets are in the closet and the plant food is somehow buried so far back in the cabinets under the sink that he actually had to half crawl inside to get it. Clearly she made a few modifications to these cabinets once she got her grace back.

             "What are you doing here?" Sam almost smacks his head on the pipes when he hears the question. "When he pulls out the plant food, he sees Michael standing above him.

             "Getting plant food for Alex's roses and some supplies." Sam slowly gets to his feet. "Hi."

             "How did you get in here?"

             "I have a key." Sam holds it up. "I didn't think you were here."

             "I am, or were you unaware that Gabriel has given me use of her apartment?"

             "No, I am. I just assumed if you were here, you'd have repaired the damage to Alex's apartment. And you hadn't so..." Sam explains, picking up the plant food. Michael looks briefly uncomfortable, maybe even a little guilty at the statement. "I'm sorry to intrude. If you'll excuse me I'm going to finish taking care of the flowers. But...if I could come back down later, I think we should probably talk."

             "We'll talk now." The windows and doors all shut and lock. "Or more precisely. You will listen."

              


	30. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Sam have their talk.

          "That's not really necessary." Sam puts the plant food back down. "It's important to me that we reach an understanding. I just don't want my brother to worry about my absence, or interfere in our discussion."

          "You must end this relationship with Gabriel." Michael ignores Sam's statement.

          "No." Sam shakes his head. "I love her and want to share my life with her. As long as we both feel that way, I will be with her."

          "This is wrong. It violates the laws of Heaven and earth. Angels and humans were not meant to be together this way. If this was allowed it would be setting dangerous precedent."

          "I disagree."

          "Obviously or you would not be commiting such blasphemy with the brazen shamelessness you are. Are you aware of the devestation caused by terestrial celestial relationships such as this in the past? Our father had to flood the earth to reverse the harm caused by their spawn."

           "I do know about the nephilim purges. I know about the rules. But I also know that I wasn't allowed to use the stove when I was four and when I did one day when Dean was in the bathroom I almost burned the motel room down."

          "Hardly an argument against the necessity of following the rules." Michael points out.

          "No. Rules always make sense at the time and place they're made. But I'm in my thirties and if the edict not to use the stove was still held to be in effect it wouldn't make sense anymore.  Societies grow and mature, just like people. We have things and can do things we couldn't before. We understand things we didn't before and can better create new more nuanced rules that fit the spirit of the old ones while still addressing the current capabilities of those ruled. Gabriel and I are not hurting anyone with our love, and no, offending the sensibilities of our older siblings doesn't count. We're not going to have children. The body she's in, she's in alone, just as you and Cas are. I'm not keeping her from her duties. Who are we hurting Michael?"

           "You're hurting her! Do you know what it's like to loose someone you love more than anything? Do you know what kind of pain that will cause her? The longer you are together, the more she loves you the more painful your final loss will be. Because you will have to die for good one day. You cannot, will not live forever and she will. What then? Even if you live out your natural life span you will force her to watch your body grow old and decay in front of her. And when you're gone. What then?"

            "Then she'll need you and her brothers to comfort her and help her move on. I do know what it's like to loose a loved one. I've lost so many already... I know the pain and the loss and the emptiness you feel when they're gone, but I also know that even if it meant not feeling that pain, I wouldn't give up that time I had with her or those memories of our life together. Not for anything. I know you don't like it, or me. And I don't blame you for hating me. I did something terrible' to you and if I can ever make it up to you in some other way, I will. But If I won't end this relationship because Dean doesn't like or approve of it, I certainly won't just because you don't."

            “No? I could destroy you. Easily, repeatedly. I could have you tortured until you swore never to see her again, erase her from your memory, erase you from hers. I would take my disapproval a bit more seriously, if I were you.” 

             “You could, yes.” Sam says slowly. “But I think you know better. I think if you thought it was worth the possible consequences, you’d have done it already. I’m sorry, I love you sister and I am staying with her, but I promise you I will do everything I can to make her happy and keep her safe.” Michael’s stern, impassive demeanor doesn’t change. He just stares at Sam not saying a word. The silence is unnerving, but Sam resists the urge to fill it. He has the distinct feeling that he’s being sized up and feels oddly small under the archangel’s gaze. When Michael frowns though, it’s more one of indecision, than condemnation.

              “Fight me.” The words, echoing those spoken in the abyss, take Sam by surprise. He’d assumed Babe’s memory of her sister was an exaggeration.

              “Why? We both know you’ll win and even if it wasn’t a sure things, Gabriel isn’t a thing to be won or wagered…”

              “I need to know something about you.” Michael states simply, a bit more forthcoming than the memory of him was. Clearly he means as some sort of test. Of what, Sam’s not exactly sure and the angel doesn’t seem inclined to explain further.   

              “Okay.” Sam nods, agreeing quicker than Michael expected, but he learned better in the abyss. “Unarmed hand to hand combat though, And I need to let Dean know I’m doing something so he doesn’t break the door down when I don’t return.” Sam takes out his phone. Michael just snaps his fingers and the display freezes.

              “Time is not an issue.”

  
  


              “Sam lays exhausted on Babe’s pillow nest, waiting for his limbs to start working again. He’s not injured exactly. Michael was very careful not to hurt him or let him get hurt at all, likely more to not wanting to deal with an angry little sister prone to practical jokes and significantly less moral boundaries than she used to have. But Sam’s stubborn refusal to yield too early and risk failing whatever assessment he was being given made him push himself to overexertion, which Michael apparently does not feel inclined to remedy.

              “You’re much more skilled than I thought you’d be.” Which is pretty significant praise coming from god’s ultimate warrior. “Were we of equal strength, you would have made it very difficult for me. Did Gabriel train you?”

              “No. You did, actually.”

              “You would think I would remember something like that.” Michael places a cup of tea next to him with some fruit cheese and nuts on a tray but Sam’s not quiet up to moving just yet. He should never have stopped moving, that’s the problem. 

              “Thank you. And it wasn’t actually you. It was your sister’s memory of you. You, memory you, were the guardian of her grace in the abyss, the last one I had to pass in order to reach and restore her back to life. You demanded I fight you. I refused but there was no other way to get past. Of course when I held the sword it was obvious I had no idea how to actually use it, and you decided it was pointless and probably embarrassing to fight me and trained me in unarmed combat instead. I had to fight against a fire copy of myself. I ended up feeling a lot like this, only hotter and thirstier.” Sam replies. “Did you find out what you needed to know?”

             “In part.” Michael replies and picks up the small plush hippo he hasn’t gotten an explanation for yet. “ Why does she have this? What’s it’s significance?”

             “That thing? We went to six flags with Jody and the girls over a year ago. We were both in wheelchairs because she was waiting for her replacement leg and I was just off a round of chemotherapy and we went to take advantage of the line skipping. After a few dozen rides I was worn out so we went to look at the games instead. I kept missing which drove me crazy and I could take those things in my sleep before I had cancer. She started trying to give me pointers I already knew, and I was out of sorts so we started arguing. Then just as I was about to throw, she went to adjust my aim and the it went wide dislodging the hook the hippo was on making it fall into the guys coffee. Since it was my seventeenth try in a row for a five dollar a try game, he just gave it to me. I got it dry cleaned and gave it to her the next time I saw her. Which was in the hospital as I didn’t realize an amusement park is really a giant petri dish and I got ridiculously ill almost immediately. My oncologist almost had an aneurism chewing me out over it after I finished my round of antibiotics.”Sam smiles wistfully. “It was a fun day.” Michael thinks silently on it, just looking at the small stuffed animal.

             “How did this relationship begin? Who instigated it?” 

             “It’s complicated.” 

             “Explain it to me.” Michael’s command brooks no argument.  “Who initiated the romantic relationship?”

             “I did.”

             “And the physical aspect?”

             “I did.”

             “Did you know at the time that such relations between angels and humans were expressly forbidden?”

             “Yes. But I didn’t know who she was at the time. And she wasn’t an angel then.” Sam forces himself to sit up and face the interrogation with at least a little dignity, though every muscle in his body is protesting. “When she… confronted Lucifer… Kali still had some of her blood and apparently used it to snag what makes Gabriel Gabriel, absent her grace, the heart of her, and shove it into a young half nordic half pakistani woman who was in a coma, brain dead. We didn’t know at the time or we’d never have left her there, I swear it.

              “A pagan god brought her back?” Michael sits across from him, his face impassive.

              “Yes. Babe..Gabriel had saved her from Lucifer. She returned the favor, but no one was really happy about her deception. Half of the pagan gods are pissed and half consider it the greatest prank of all time. though there is occaisionally some overlap there.” Sam smiles fondly. “ Love her or hate her, you can’t ignore her.”

              “It is generally best not to.” Michael concedes. “That’s usually when the trouble starts.” Not because she necessarily wants your attention, just that she takes advantage of not having it. That was the biggest difference between her and their brother. He needed to be the center of attention, at all times. She just wanted to be free to do things even if she probably shouldn’t be doing them. Especially if she shouldn’t be doing them. You had to be very very explicit when explaining rules to her. Now she just ignores them entirely.

             “She woke when I was first admitted to the hospital, right after we found out I had lukemia. She had no family, or freinds, either dead or in jail. The woman who originally occupied the body, her family was in the witness protection program for some reason, and there had been a train accident that took her leg and put her in the coma. I thought that there was more too it than that, since she’d been in it for almost a decade.” This makes Michael blanche a little. The thought of Gabriel confined in a failing human body in a coma, many of which are often just severe paralysis, is beyond torturous. Without her grace, motionless, it must have been torture of the highest order. His little sister always chafed at the slightest restriction of movement. She was almost inconsolable that time Raphael lost his temper and shut her in a small box of heaven’s walls. She broke almost all her wings trying to get out and even after Michael got her out and had Raphael heal her, she refused to leave Helel’s side for the longest time. “I thought, maybe she woke because my presence canceled out some kind of enchantment, keeping her unconscious.” This has to be the least sensible thing this winchester has said yet.

              “Why would you possibly think that?” Michael frowns.

              “After we faced the darkness with your father and brother… we woke with a lot of our memories of the time gone and the three of us,Dean, Cas and me had been blessed by Him.”

              “Blessed. Father… blessed you. You. You met him. Castiel…’ Michael looks away a moment, composing himself. “He blessed you.” That would explain why. Their father’s blessing protects from all supernatural effects, even beneficial ones. “ You must be mistaken. I can’t detect it on any of you. It can’t have worn off this quickly.” Their father couldn’t possibly have given those three his blessing. They defy him at every turn… and Michael, for trying to do what he was supposed to do get’s left in the cage? No. 

              “It ended when we died. It’s a long story.” Sam says apologetically, almost as if he knows how wrong such a thing is.

              “Tell it to me.” Michael demands, keeping himself together. Sam does answering Michael’s occasional questions without reservation. “You ended the relationship?” Michael is the most astonished when Sam tells him of Quetzacoatl outing Gabriel and trapping them in the car.

               “Yes. I was… so pissed off.” Sam confessing, wincing slightly as he thinks of a few of the things he said that night. “It’s not as if we had the greatest interactions initially. I certainly didn’t view the trickster romantically or even know he was more accurately a she or well, you know… And there’s the whole vessel aspect. I mean, the thought of being intimate with another person’s body without their permission, or even with it as apparently her first vessel was very open minded, it just… I couldn’t do something like that and she knew it. 

                “Even beyond that, when I knew she was alone in there. I couldn’t be sure it wasn’t just another trick, some sort of prank or punishment or revenge for what I did to you, or for your brother’s death or even just because she was bored and I was there. I wasn’t doing all that well regardless. Dean and Cas had been lost to the abyss, I had just had my bone marrow replaced, I was still all foggy from the previous chemo.  I wasn’t thinking straight and didn’t know what was real and what wasn’t. I didn’t know if I could trust that anything that we ever had or did together was real. I don’t know how I got past it, or forgave her exactly, but the woman I fell in love with was worth that risk. She was playful, easily frustrated, difficult, kind, generous, brilliant, infuriating, restless, beautiful, sexy, absolutely insane…” Sam stops as he remembers he’s talking to her older sister and glances carefully at Michael who just gives a conceding nod. “I love her. I think she’s the greatest thing in all of creation and yet somehow also the biggest pain in the ass.” Sam thinks he sees a brief twitch of a smile on Michael’s face at that last part, but he can’t be sure.

                “Gabriel always was mischievous and strange. She always questioned, always pushed at the boundaries of everything, searching for loopholes like some sort of scavenger hunt when she was bored. It wasn’t her fault, not really. Hel… our brother was always spurring her own defending and excusing her all the time, manipulating her I’m sure of it. But she is… she was so caring and generous and loving at times. She would run headlong into anything she thought would help her family. So reckless and undisciplined and impulsive, but… she’s my sister and I love her. We’ve never been as close as either of us were without other siblings, but I will not have anyone lead her astray again. Not now that she’s finally come back to us. Not by anyone.

              “Raphael thinks your relationship is good for her. That you are helping to make her a better angel and it might be that the good of your relationship outweighs the potential harm, so I will tolerate it, for now. But rest assured that I will be watching you very closely, hunter, and if I think for one moment that you are doing her harm or leading her further astray, I will do everything in my power to end your association with her, no matter the consequences to myself. Do I make myself clear?” Michael’s fierce, fiery stare leaves no room for denial.

               “Yes.” Sam gives a unexpected sigh of relief, much to Michael’s consternation. “Thank you.”

               “Don’tt thank me. Your welfare and desires are not of the least concern to me.” It’s plain to see which siblings are most alike.

               “I need to , though. Not for this, necessarily, but for taking care of my brother, Adam, in the cage. For getting him out.”

               “Your brother?” Michael gives him an incredulous look. the room starting to get slightly warm. “Adam may have shared a father with you but you were never his brother. You didn’t know him. You had no special bond, no shared experience. You and your brother were nothing to him but a bane on his existence. It was one thing we had in common.” Michael dissapears before Sam can say another word. He just sighs and covers his eyes. That was an unexpected misstep but it definitely could have gone worse. Much, much worse.

             “SAM!” Babe appears, straddling his lap and takes hold of his face. “I felt time stop and Michael blocked me away from the both of you. Did she hurt you? Almost every  muscle in your body is strained. What the hell did she do to you?” She kisses his forehead, remedying his injuries. “That… asshole! She’s weak, maybe I can take her, or at least get enough in to make her take me seriously about this. I swear I will...” But Sam puts a hand over her mouth.

             “Babe, I’m fine.”He smiles at her. “We just… had a long talk, that’s all.” As the look she’s giving him indicates that if he does not remove his hand immediately she’s going to bite it, he does so.

             “Punctuated by her beating your ass.” She concludes flatly.

             “No. She… we… sparred? a little? She didn’t hurt me. At all. She defeated me quite soundly, repeatedly, without hurting me even slightly, it was incredibly impressive and not a little scary.”

             “Yeah, Miqa’s kind of terrifying. Are you sure you’re alright? You’re not scarred for life or anything?”

            “No more than I was before.” the smart ass reply doesn’t amuse her.

            “Did she threaten you? Sorry, stupid question, or course she threatened you.” Babe rolls her eyes. “What for and how much bullshit will we have to deal with about our relationship?”

            “Actually.” Sam puts his arms around her waist. “It went pretty well. She said that since Raphael says our relationship is good for you, she’ll tolerate it, but if she thinks I’m ‘leading you further astray’ all bets are off.”

            “Well, fuck.” Babe sighs looking to the side, looking less pleased at this than he really feels she should. “You know what this means, right?”

            “I’m not sure I do, what?”

            “It means I’m going to have to make a full disclosure that I absolutely did not want to do. But if Miqa’s going to hold you accountable for me ‘going astray’ she’s going to have to learn exactly how far astray I’ve gone already and neither of us is going to enjoy that conversation. It’s her own damn fault though, that bossy, controlling brat. Grrrr..” she mock throttles the air,  “Why are siblings so damn annoying?” she demands of the ceiling.

            “You won’t have to take everything will you?” Sam asks, not exactly sure he wants her siblings to know some of the things they’ve done together, as he’s fairly sure not a few games will be considered very far astray.

            “Well not every single instance but more than I told Raphael at least… so since I’m going to have to do this horrible unpleasant thing for the sake of our love. You’re going to have to do a little something for me in return.” She taps his nose. “We need to have our own little talk regarding the former Mrs. Samuel Winchester.” Her eyes are a bit darker than he likes, the smile on her face, making it even more unsettling.

             “On one condition.” Sam takes her hands in his, clasping them together like a prayer. “You can’t hurt her, torture her, teach her any lessons, or ruin her life in any way. Do you understand me?”

             “She’s that important to you?”

             “No. She’s human and don’t ever want to hear from, deal with or think about her ever again after this discussion tonight. And I can guarantee you I will if you do any of those things. Do you understand me?” He looks into her eyes as firmly as he can, causing a real smile to spread over her face. “I want your oath on this, Gabrielle.”

             “Oh, well then.” she takes a hand back, putting it to her heart. “By the eternal blister on the knuckle of Odin’s right big toe, I swear I will do no harm to your ex wife.”

             “A real oath.”

             “That is a real oath. I cursed his shoes after that whole thing with tossing Yuri to midgard. He was seven that bastard. Petty I know but unless he goes barefoot he’s shoes will always give him a blister in that exact spot. Besides if Thor swearing on his father’s non existent goiter gets counted, this should.” She argues.

              “Alright.” Sam takes his hands back, and tells her about Becky Rosen’s almost demon deal and the free sample love potion. Her face grows oddly blank and impassive mirroring her sister’s in a way that he know’s better than to remark on. Not just because it makes him even more nervous. “Now remember, you promised.”

               “I remember my promise. And I further promise you that I will do everything in my power allowed by that promise to ensure that you never have to see, deal with or think about that little bitch ever again.” She strokes his cheek. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go have that little sister to sister chat with Miqa. If you see Raph before I do give him a big old kiss” Babe demonstrates. “Mwah for taking up for me, and tell him I’m sorry i called him all those things at the hospital. He’ll know what you’re talking about.”

               “I will convey the sentiments.” Sam says careful as he knows very well that she knows that Raphael would definitely not appreciate being delivered a kiss.

               “Oh, yeah, and we’re going to have to marry super fast, by mid summer at the latest, before my sibs change their minds. So start thinking about where and when and who to invite and how to keep everyone from killing each other at the reception. Love you, Sam.”

              “I love you, too Babe.” He steals another kiss before she’s gone again.  He grabs his phone and only ten minutes have passed in real time. He briefly wonders how long the whole thing took, but decides it’s not important.

              They’ll have to set a date. They’re actually going to set a date. To be honest he wasn’t entirely sure she was serious about actually getting married. He tries to imagine her in a veil and gown and can’t quite do it. The closest he can come is the scene of that jane lynch’s tragic wedding in Wreckit Ralph, though with maniacal laughter instead of rage filled screams and that worries him.

             A mass event attended by scores of hunters and pagan dieties. Definitely no bar then. Sober hunters and pagan gods deprived of alcohol. Maybe a little alcohol. Maybe wine coolers? And Angels too. Is there any possible way to have a reception of all their loved ones, that doesn’t end in mass murder. Maybe eloping isn’t such a bad idea.

            Dean would kill him though. And Cas, too. Raphael and Michael probably wouldn’t be too pleased to be excluded. The girls would definitely want to be there. Claire is pretty much Babe’s best freind. Most of the pagans he knows would be highly offended at being left out if absolutely anyone else but the required witnesses were present. And if they were invited and the hunters weren’t that would definitely cause problems.

            Sam takes the plant food up the stairs to Alex’s apartment, just as Dean is bringing up the last box of roses.

            “It’s getting kind of crowded in there. Good thing she doesn’t have furniture, right?” Dean goes to nudge the broken door open only to find, though slamming his hip into it, that it’s not broken anymore. “Ow, get that, would you, Sammy?” Sam opens the door to reveal the apartment, which looks brand spanking new. Everythings the same as it was before just absolutely pristine. “Huh, look at that. Looks like one of the angels got off their asses and did something useful for a change.”

            “Alex will be glad to see this.” Sam smiles.

            “They couldn’t have brought her some furniture, too? You know, as compensation for the inconvenience?” Dean puts the box down.

            “Even if she would accept it, where would it fit?” Sam grins and checks the bedroom to see if the air mattress is repaired as well. The small bedroom is virtually filled by a large queen sized bed on a mahogany frame. It has down pillows and comforter and looks really fluffy and expensive all around. Hopefully they can convince her to keep it.


	31. Breaking Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe. Krissy, Alex, Claire and Josephine go to a supernatural convention to enact vengeance on Sam's ex wife within the confines of her oath.

      Alex gives a deep sigh as she buries her face in the soft fluffy wonderful pillows. Amidst the warm plush haven she hears a car horn beeping obnoxiously and multiple shouts from the street.

      “Aleeeeex!” She makes one out and quickly scrambles out of bed to go look out the window in the living room. “Alex! Wooooo! Aleeex!” There’s more honking as she leans out and looks don to see a black convertible with claire, krissy, babe and josephine. “Come on! It’s party time!” Claire stands up and waves.

      “Stop honking it’s eight am on a saturday!” She yells down. “I’ll be right down. Jesus!” Alex hastily runs back and puts some clothes on before running down the stairs before they decide to start being annoying again. “This had better be good. I am not a morning person.” She grumbles, getting into the back with Krissy and Claire. Josephine’s in the passenger’s seat looking for something in her purse. “Huh,” Alex looks around. “ I didn’t know they made an impala converti… oh my god! Bree, What did you do? Dean’s going to kill you! What were you thinking?”

       “Seatbelts.” Josephine orders.

       “I was thinking” Babe snaps her fingers, belting everyone in with 5-point harnesses. “That when Dean thinks about trying to prank me again, he’ll remember the severed roof of the impala in Sheriff Mill’s driveway and reconsider.”

       “Seriously? This is like full on godfather crap. I’m surprised you didn’t leave it in his bed dripping motor oil.” Alex covers her face.

       “That is a great idea!” Babe snaps her fingers again, missing Alex’s point entirely. “Thanks, alright. Time to haul ass to Smith Center! We have a convention to crash and a woman to torture.”

       “What? Why?”

 

        “Oh that bitch!” Claire exclaims.  “And they didn’t do anything to her?”

        “Nope. Another reason why I stole and converted my future brother-in-laws car. Also I need to get the hell out of dodge, circumstances required that I make a full confession of my many misdeeds to my darling big sister, so I left her a few… novels I wrote on the subject. Don’t worry, I’m hiding all of us of a while.” She reassures them.

         “What, everything?” Alex tries to think how many novels that would take. “Why?”

         “Think I can borrow those once Mikey’s done with them?” Claire considers.

         “Ooo, me too.” Krissy raises her hand, waving it slightly.

         “Long story. Sister’s suck. Be glad you two didn’t have to grow up together.” Babe turns back to the road.

        “We’re going to have to send Alex back because I’m fairly sure any confession you have to give would prompt either harakiri or an honor killing. What were you thinking?” Claire kicks the drivers seat slightly.

        “I had to. She’s only accepting my relationship with Sam on the basis that he’s good for me or at the very least not further corrupting me, so since it’s either clean up my act completely or come clean on my misdeeds so she knows they predate the winchesters, I’d rather make it just as unpleasant for her as it is for me, that bossy control freak.” 

        “I’d bet you wouldn’t mind having Sam corrupt you, huh Alex?” Krissy comments. Alex gives Claire a glare of death for telling her partner about Alex’s crush.

        “I was raised by vampires, he couldn’t possibly actually corrupt me more than they did, I’m sure.” She turns away, to scowl out the window.

        “What? You what?” Josephine tries to turn around to look at her.

        “I don’t want to talk about it.”

        “You brought it up!”

        “Oh hey, music!” Claire reaches for the radio but is stopped by the harness. “Bree a little help?” The angel snaps her fingers and the radio turns on. “Great, but do you think you can remove the straight jacket, too?” She tugs the seatbelt. “We’re not hurling ourselves into the abyss, here.”

        “I love this song.” Krissy interrupts. “Turn it up, turn it up…. to everyone he meets he is a stranger… dum de dum dum dum de dum dum dum dum dum de dum...something something live until tomorrow… Secret asian man. Secret asian man….givin you a number and taking way your name… doo de doooo doodoodoo doo de dooo..”

        “Wait a minute.” Claire covers Krissy’s mouth. “Wait did you say secret ASIAN man? Like as in the continent?”

        “Those are the words.” Krissy removes her hands.

        “No! It’s agent man.”:

        “That’s what I said.”

        “Agent-tuh. With a ‘T’ like james bond, secret agent. Did you not notice all the secret agent references? You were just dooodoodooo-ing the friggin bond theme song part.”

        “No, it’s asian. It’s political, about the japanese internment camps in world war two. You know, they always wrote controversial social commentary stuff like that in the sixties. Like Cherokee nation and stuff.” Krissy tries to explain. Claire just stares at her. “The spy references were because they thought all japanese people were spies?”

        “Oh my god, Alex, Josephine, a little help here?” Claire pleads to the others. Josephine just waves the request away, shaking her head.

        “Look up the lyrics. You’ll see.” 

        “Sure. Hold on.” Alex takes out her phone and after a minute hands it to Krissy. “See agent with a t. It was a theme song to an old spy show on tv.”

        “What? Oh goddamn it, dad.” Krissy winces. 

        “Lee Chambers, you will be missed, but your terrible jokes will not.” Claire says solemnly.

        “I swear if Nat starts on the stupid dad jokes when Chrys is born, I’m going all Medea on his ass.” She fumes, crossing her arms.

       “You’ll…. kill yourself and your children?” Alex gives her an odd look.

       “Good lord no. What the hell, Alex?” Krissy moves away. “Claire, your sister has problems.”

       “That’s what Medea did. From the greek myths? Killed herself and her children when her husband left and cheated on her. Or were you talking about the large black man in drag?”

        “Martin Lawrence?” Claire guesses, Josephine just gives a tired sigh and looks up at the heavens.

        “No that’s the small black man in drag. His name is Tyler Perry and it’s a character. And which do you think? Jesus, Alex. You need some therapy yourself, woman, if that’s where you go first.”

        “I thought that someone dating a greek god would know something about greek mythology!”

        “We’re not dating! We’re just… meeting frequently for dinner, having sex, and having a child together.” 

        “Damn, Krissy. What do you do when you’re serious about someone? Sew yourself to his skin?” Claire scolds her.  “You and your commitment issues. It’s starting to get ridiculous.”

        “Oh, you’re one to talk. Have you even talked to Hel since you checked in about her treaties?” 

       “Don’t turn this around on me. You’re dating, on good terms, and still sleeping with the man, Krissy. You two are in a relationship.You are having his baby.”

        “That was an acccident! Who could have predicted that a greek god would impregnate me during a goddman infertility crisis?”

        “Literally ANYONE who knows ANYTHING about greek mythology!” Alex replies.

        “She definitely has a point there.” Josephine states.

        “Why do you think I liquified my reproductive organs with that potions from Boda after Hypnos roofied me?” Claire adds.

        “You know, I don’t know why you’re giving me such a hard time about this. At least Nat knows where he stands with me.” Krissy accuses.

         “Kris, you don’t even know where he stands with you.” Claire retorts. 

         “It’s a big decision, Krissy. Even though she loves Hel, it’s still not exactly an easy choice to make.” Alex rushes to Claire’s defense before Claire can motion her not to.

         “What decision?” Babe looks back. 

         “Can we just drop it, guys?” 

         “If you love her, then just move in. It’s not rocket science.” Krissy goes on just to be a little shit. “It’s not like she proposed.”

         “She may as well have! I’m not talking about this in the car with her father. And why are we in a car driving in the first place? You’re an angel, Bree. You can just zap us anywhere! There is literally no point to this road trip except to piss off Dean.”

         “Isn’t that enough?” Babe asks innocently.

         “This isn’t going to help you win him over to you marrying his brother, Bree.” Alex reminds her.

         “Yeah, no, that’s never going to happen. If he’s going to hate me, I might as well deserve it. Anyways, I also need your help brainstorming how I can ensure this becky woman gets the punishment she so richly deserves without technically violating the oath I made to Sam not to hurt or torment her.”

         “Why would you promise that?”

         “Because he wouldn’t tell me about his marriage to her unless I did. I stupidly thought it was nomrmal relationship, couldn’t handle him being a hunter issues not she almost made a deal with a demon to keep drugging him with the love potion she used to make him marry her in the first place. Why do I get so damn stupid when it comes to making promised to the people I love?” Babe growls at the steering wheel. “So c’mon, girls, help me out. “

        “We should discuss it over lunch. Krissy needs to eat soon.” Josephine checks her schedule.

        “What are you hungry for, kiddo?” Babe glances back at her in the rearview mirror.

        “Meat. Lots of it. Preferably greasy and salty.”

        “No. You will have a spinach salad, bean soup and dried fruit.” Josephine pulls a small beautiful bento box out of her purse.

        “Oh that’s gorgeous.” Alex comments as josephine passes it back.

        “It has to be to conceal the vileness within. Just the smell of salad dressing makes me sick and it’s inedible without it.” Krissy wrinkles her nose.

        “Here, a compromise.” Babe snaps up a taco salad with beans, spinach instead of lettuce, and tons of ground beef, cheese and sour cream.

        “Thank you!” Krissy digs in.

        “Alright,” Claire steals a chip for Alex and herself and leans back. “So tell us about this would be rapist. We got your back on this, don’t worry.”

        “See, this is why you’re going to be my maid of honor, Claire bear.” Babe beams at her.

         “Eyes on the road!” Josephine exclaims, but feels silly and mildly annoyed at that when the car just drives itself perfectly.

         “Alright, here’s what I’ve found out so far. She’s obsessed with my Sampaquita, runs the fanfiction site morethanbrothers.org which is both hillarious and disturbing, and her current job is managing the affairs, in absentia, for Chuck Shurly, other wise known as Carver Edlund, which includes appearing at these little supernatural conventions in his place, most of which she organizes, Which is why we’re heading to Smith Center. The annual supernatural convention is there this year. Here are copies of her legal obligations and employment contracts, the details of the website, and everything on the convention itself. Also here’s a quick dossier of her current personal life. Now, obviously I can’t do anything personally, or even suggest ideas or improvements, but I can point out flaws and guide you to resources maybe even provide them.” She hands out folders.

         “Okay. Jo, take the employment contracts, Krissy, the website, and Alex will take the convention, and I’ll peruse her social life.” Claire flips through as Alex starts to read. “How much plausible deniability do you think you need about this?”

          “Enough so that he’ll still be willing to marry me if he finds out about this. And, you know, obviously don’t cause her physical harm or financial ruin unless that ruin comes from exposing her own misdeeds.”

           “Gotcha.”

           “Sure.” 

  
  


           “What the hell are you supposed to be?” One of a Sam and Dean pair demands of the five girls in tan coveralls and a couple camcorders.

           “We’re the cast and crew of Ghostfacers.” Babe turns around to reveal the logo on the back of the jumpsuit. “We face the ghosts.”

           “I don’t think so. First of all, you’re all girls.” The Dean points out.

           “Very good. Here, have a cookie.” Babe shoves one into his mouth.

           “Secondly.” He takes it out, “They don’t wear those things.”

           “We’re the reboot.”Claire gives a grin. “Now get lost before I cosplay the hellhound that kills you.”

           “And oddly enough, I’m the only one with a college degree.” Josephine grabs her bag from the car. “Where’s the bar? After a six hour drive with these maniacs,I think I’m earned the right to go get white girl wasted.”

           “What’s white girl wasted?” Claire asks.

           “It’s getting drunk in order to be to behave like you four so while sober.” She retorts and heads off to the main convention hall. The other four laugh and link arms, heading inside.      

            “Think you can do this?” Claire double checks with Alex who nods. Since Alex isn’t in the book series she’s been designated to make the arrangements.that and her experience as bait. 

            “Just promise me you won’t kill her and drink her blood.” Alex sighs and walks up to the information desk. “Hi, can I speak to somebody about making an engagement announcement at the beginning of the meet the author segment? My sister’s best friend is getting married and she’s a huge fan of the books and we wanted to surprise her and also publicly pressure her into setting a date. She has commitment issues.” She asks quietly.

             “Sure let me run it by Mrs. Rosen-Winchester, but I don’t think there should be a problem. What kind of engagement announcement did you have in mind?”

             “Just a brief picture and announcement. We’re willing to pay of course.” Alex hands over a flash drive and the check.

             “That won’t be… uh…” The lady looks at the check. 

             “Here are the specifications for the viewer, which is also on the drive.” Alex hands it back to her. ‘Unfortunately my laptop is broken or I’d let you use that, but I’m pretty sure it should be useable.”

              “Okay, thanks, um, I’ll go talk to her and be right back.” the woman lifts the drive up.

              “Thanks.” Alex smiles and heads back to the others. “Alright, the trap is set, what now?”

               “Now we go to gawk at the ship wars.” Krissy holds up the program.

               “Otherwise known as A Conversation on Leading Subcontextual Interpretations.” Babe reads off.

                “Sounds good.”

                “Hi, I love your outfits. It’s such a meta joke.” A brunette comments. “Classic Supernatural.  So much more creative than more Sam and Deans”

                “Thanks.” Babe smiles. “Let me guess your costumes. You’re.. Claire novak.” She points to the blonde woman next to the brunette. “And you’re Ben Braeden.”

               “Oh my god, know way. You got it!” The blonde gapes. “It’s so obscure you know, but they’re our favorite uncommon pairing.” 

               “Your favorite what?” Claire exclaims, slightly more loudly than neccessary. “What the fuck…” the others just start to snicker. “How did… why… who the hell is Ben Braeden?”

               “Dean’s son, Duh.” Faux Claire gives her an incredulous look.

               “Wait, Dean has a son? How old is he?” Krissy perks up at this, abandoning her amusement.

               “It’s not certain officially, but yeah, he so does.” She nods. “We just think it’s so perfect. You know, Castiel’s daughter, and Dean’s son. Even if Destiel isn’t canon, we think this…”

               “I am not… Cas… Claire is not Castiel’s daughter! She’s Jimmy and Amanda Novak’s and you can’t… You don’t just…  Why…”

              “C’mon lets go get a drink.” Krissy tugs on Claire’s arm as Alex and Babe stay amused and repressing laughter. 

              “Krissy, you’re pregnant. You can’t drink.” Claire chides her.

              “It’s better than all those freaks pairing Sam and Dean romantically, I mean, they’re brothers. Ewww.” Faux claire makes a disgusted face.

              “Plus it makes it a meta joke since we’re actually sisters. Step sisters.” Faux Ben grins.

               “Nice.” Babe nods appreciatively. 

               “Now, I have to ask you an ultra serious question.” Faux Claire’s face gets ultra serious. “Sam, Dean or Cas?” 

               “Sam.” Alex and Babe say at once.

               “Dean, of course.” Krissy rolls her eyes.

               “Actually I’m a Gabriel girl myself.” Claire refuses to pick one of the three, all of them having a way too weirdly incestuous vibe to it.

              “Aw, aren’t you sweet.” Babe reaches over and pinches her cheek.

              “You and Megan.”Faux Ben nudges her stepsister. “Off the beaten path.”

              “You’re a Gabriel girl, too, huh?” Babe gives her a dimples smile.

              “No, Lucifer.” She mumbles, at least smart enough to be embarrassed about it. The girls just stare at her. “No,it’s just… I mean, he’s just so nice to everybody all the time and just the way he is with Sam is so much nicer than Michael was with Dean and he’s just so misunderstood.” She pleads.

              “That is his specialty.” Gabriel shakes her head at the woman. “Being misunderstood.” 

              “No, he’s just hurting, that’s all. And they all treated him so unfairly. All he did was love his father more than anything. It says so. It’s canon.”  

              “It’s canon that it’s what he said. You can’t believe the father of lies. You can’t… jesus.” Krissy covers her face.

              “Wow.” Claire says as Babe just crosses her arms.

              “You met your last boyfriend through a prison pen pal program, didn’t you?” Alex asks dryly. Faux Ben nods with a similar expression.

              “Oh my god how did you know? Are you psychic?” Megan whispers. “I know this stuff is real.” Her stepsister just shakes her head.

              “You know we really should get going, and maybe find a food stand, I’m getting hungry again.” Krissy complains.

              “Here. “Babe pulls a summer sausage out of her pocket and hands it to  Krissy.

              “Cool, thanks.” She unwraps the end and takes a bite.

              “Excuse me,” Someone who is clearly not an official comes over. “You know you can’t bring outside food in here.”

              “Who are you, the food police?” She asks, her mouth full, and heads off towards the first panel.

              “There are signs everywhere. Just put the sausage away…”

              “I will fucking cut you…”  Krissy grabs his collar as he reaches for it.

              “Krissy!” Claure goes over to her. “She’s pregnant, and  besides that missed second breakfast and only got fourteen hours of sleep today, so I’d back off.” She separates the two, leading Krissy off.

               “You know, Boda was the same way with Rhys.” Babe comments to Alex. “Just meat, all the time, practically raw, too.”

               “Was he born a baby or a cub?”

               “A baby, but a fuzzy one. He was a bit early, kind of a runt. Just a little tiny hairy thing, but with those golden wolf eyes. I almost thought he was mine for a minute.” Babe smiles and puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “He likes you, you know, and… wants to court you.”

               “Like, ‘court me’ court me or take my virginity?”

               “Both. Look, I love my son, and you’re a great friend, I love you both very much…”

               “You don’t think I’m the type of girl fit to date a god.” Alex interrupts.

               “What? No, nothing like that. I just don’t think he’s… Rhys is kind of a whore. Not one to judge, I’m probably where he got it from. Me and, you know, most pagan gods, and I don’t want you getting hurt. Sure he’s not going to actually physically hurt you or treat you badly, but he has very poor impulse control and he’s not patient and I don’t want you getting either pressured or heartbroken. Understand?”

               “Yes. He sounds alot like you, honestly. Unless you think he’ll get violent with me…”

               “No. He’s a puppy, all sweet and playful and adorable, he leaves the violence for people who threaten his friends and loved ones. He’s not responsible, he’s not reliable, he’s not always honest, he never takes anything seriously unless you make him, but he’s generous to a fault and very sweet and caring. I just think you need someone more grounded, dependability,  maybe a bit more intellectual.”

                “Jesus, please tell me you’re not trying to set me up with one of your siblings instead.”

                 “Ha! No. Though interesting your mind goes straight to Michael and Raphael.”

                 “You said grounded, dependable and intellectual, your brother is the only unattached person I know who actually fits that description.”

                 “True.  and I have it on good authority that one of them referred to you as a manipulative temptress.” Babe taps her chin. "Which may presumably imply he finds you tempting at least."

                 “Gee, that’s the nicest way I’ve heard someone call someone a whore.”  Alex scowls. “Who is this reliable source?”

                 “Me. I’m the angel of communication, there’s no such thing as a private conversation between my siblings if I really need to hear them. Michael found the comment hilarious.”

                 “Somehow that’s even more insulting than Raphael calling me a manipulative temptress. I’m assuming it was Raphael since Michael clearly disagreed. Maybe it was that dress?”

                  “Which dress, that red halter?”

                  “Yup.”

                  “Oh yeah, that dress is just… wooo. But no he was just being bitchy and jealous because you were helping Miqa when he couldn’t. I think he’s come around.”

                  “So what are the chances of him concentrating to some much needed therapy?” Alex rolls her eyes.

                   “Slightly better than dad coming back to dance the charleston on the top of the venus de milo with auntie.” Babe snorts.

                   “Gee, how disappointing.”

                   “C’mon let’s go heckle the shippers."


	32. Decisions Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has to face the fact that Dean and Babe will never get along  
> Babe vs Becky  
> Michael does not react well to his sister's confession,

          "GODDAMN FUCKING TRICKSTER BITCH!" 

          Sam's awoken by his brother's enraged barely coherant curses and rolls off the couch, grabbing the gun out from under the cushion as he does so.

          "Dean!" He races to the guest room, getting there just as Jody does and open the door to see his brother, squeezing out fromunder a disembodied roof of a car, covered in motor oil. 

          "I'm going to kill her. I'm killing your fiancee, Sam. And you're not bringing her back this time! Do you see this? Do you?" He points to the car top.

          "It's the roof of a car."

          "Not A car. MY car. She took the roof off my damn car!" He looks out the window to the empty driveway. "Where the hell is the rest of my car!"

          "If she doesn't get the motor oil out of the carpet, I'll help you." Jody glares at the scene. Sam just sighs and puts his gun away, taking out his phone. "C'mon why don't you go wash up. I have some of that lava soap, we'll plot revenge once you're nice and clean okay?" She urges as Sam dials his dearest darling. The call goes straight to voicemail. So do his attempts to call Alex, Claire, Krissy. He tries sending a mass text to them next but gets a single reply 

          'Wayward Daughters Road Trip. NO BOYS ALLOWED!'uh-

          "Let me call them." Jody sighs seeing it, and takes her phone from the charger. "Alex, your angel freind is in deep shit... uh-huh. uh-huh. Uh-huh, yeah.. Yeah... I understand. But that doesn't have anything to do with a car roof and a gallon of motor oil all over my guest room. I want it and Dean cleaned up, now. Do you understand me? And don't give me any bullshit. I know she can do it fromthere." She demands. "I know that, but just... try at least. Please? If I have to go to her brothers about..." Jody pauses as the scent of motor oil dissappears from the house. "Thank you. Have fun, be careful." She hangs up. "I didn't think the brothers threat would work, actually."

           "Neither did I." Sam puts his phone away, and sits back down on the couch. "They are never going to get along are they?" He slumps down slightly.

           "Probably not."

           "I don't know if I can do this." he rests his head on his hand. "If I have to cut one of them off or limit my time with one or both of them, that'll just be one more point of contention between them."

            "Maybe you just need a vacation. Time away from both of them." Jody suggests.

            "Maybe." He looks down. "I didn't expect Dean and Gabrielle to be the problem, to be honest. I thought it was her siblings that would cause the most trouble."

            "Well, to be fair, Dean's prospective in law is Bree. Michael and Raphael's prospective inlaw is you." Jody sits beside him and puts an arm around his shoulder for a comforting hug.

            "Me, the one who pulled Michael into the cage, you mean?" 

            "As opposed to the one who reportedly killed your brother and tortured you both?"

            "You have a point." Sam admits, not really liking to dwell on that part of their previous relationship. "Maybe I'm benig selfish or unreasonable?"

            "Well, that's love. And all you're asking is that they not be dicks to each other, right? So, no, not unreasonable, not that selfish."

            "Did you have any inlaw problems?"

            "I didn't. My brother in law did with his wife's family. You're probably just going to have to live with it. It's not ideal, but you know, it is what it is."

            "Right." Sam straightens up. "I'm going to go for a run. Think you can handle Dean?" 

            "Please, a cranky Dean can't be any worse than two teenage girls with pms. I'll send him out back to chop wood when he's out of the bath.  But first I'll put some bacon on." Jody gets up and heads to the kitchen. "How's the school coming?"

             "It's going fine. We've actually gotten alot done. Raphael's labeling a few more eggs in the abyss and then he's going to come back and help us carve out an underground storage and emergency safe house in the center. I honestly didn't expect Raphael to be the one putting so much effort into having good relations. He's not shy about  reminding me that he's only doing this for his sister, but still.  Of course since he killed Cas that time, I can't exactly ask him to talk to Dean about this. Not that they exactly like each other much aside from that." Sam sighs and stretchs. "Alright. I'll be back in a few hours. Save me some bacon?"

            "I make no promises."

 

            "I can't believe you got kicked out of the panel." Josephine sits at the bar with her foster sister and her idiot freinds.

            "They started the debating the canonical merits of 'Samifer.' We couldn't help it!" Alex protests.

            "Especially after parsing out why Sabriel would never work in real life." Claire grins.

            "As if Luci didn't do way worse to Sam than I did." Babe grumbles. "Give me the whole jug." She waves a handful of hundreds at the bartender.

            "Yeah, but you did worse to Dean, which was their main point. You know it's true love if he forgave you for that." Claire points out.

            "They don't seem to understand that any nice of kind ways or manners Lucifer had was must him trying to get what he wanted. It was literally the only way he could." Alex shakes her head.

             "People are idiots." Krissy exclaims.

             "No, people are basically good, and have a hard time understanding that not everyone is or that anyone could really be that bad, or go that far when they themselves wouldn't/" Josephine corrects them. "Krissy.." She intercepts the drink as it's handed to the pregnant woman.

              "It's virgin!" 

               "Okay, then." Jo hands it to her.

              "Did you go see anything or have you just been drinking all morning?" Krissy accuses.

              "No I stepped in on the people of color in supernatural panel. It was an interesting discussion. Though personally I think that making the four horsemen of the apocolypse old rich white men was incredibly appropriate." Josephine's comment makes a Alex snort her drink through her nose and Babe laughs.

               "Hey lay off Death, he's a cool dude." Claire protests.

               "Gives great gifts." Krissy adds

                "Are you wearing the bra and panty set?'

                "Every chance I get." Krissy nods pulling the strap out of her collar.

                "What bra and panty set? Did my uncle give you underwear?" Babe looks at her with an incredulously amused smile.

                "Nat fucked up the invitations. I'll explain later."

                "Oh, did I show you my retirement gift?" Claire asks.

                "Repeatedly." Krissy rolls her eyes. "I don't know why you find it so funny.

                "It's kind of a private joke I guess. So, I'm your maid of honor, huh?" Claire nudges Babe who grins. "Just how wild and obnoxious do we want this bachelorette party? and who do you want invited?"

                 "I'll give you a list. And an expense account." she winks at her. "I want it to be the outrageous bacchanalia I can't have for the reception, and no my elder siblings are definitely not invited."

                  "Gotcha."

                  "So, my baby girl asked you to move in, huh?" Babe turns to look at her freind.         

                  "And, um, work for her as Hjorprimul's second." Claire winces, not sure how exactly Babe will respond to that.

                  "Wow. This is big." Much to Claire's surprise, she's actually taking it seriously.

                  "Yeah. And i don't want any advice. I just need to think about it, that's all." Claire mumbles.

                  "Okay, well, whatever you decide, you're still my bestie." Babe puts an arm around her. "And I promise not to let you got o hell when you die."

                  "So it's soul cabbage for me, then, huh?"

                  "Yup. And I'd shunt you to the tip of the reincarnation list because what's the point of power if you can't abuse it to help your loved ones?" Babe kisses her cheek,. "Hey Alex if Claire dies before you, how'd you feel about giving birth to her?"

                  "Extremely icky and weird, especially if I'm either a virgin or post menopausal at the time. What the hell are you talking about?" Alex frowns at her. Babe just laughs and leans back against the bar. "Uh,oh, incoming." Alex looks away from the door, where a frazzled looking short blonde woman is entering the room. 

                   "Is that her?" Krissy asks.

                   "Yup." Babe sips her drink, pretending not to notice her.

                   "He has a type, huh?" Josephine comments.

                   "He was never interested in her." Babe glares at her.

                   "Yeah, but Jess was blonde." She points out.

                   "It was Stanford. Everybody's blonde." Babe snaps. Given her mood, Jo decides not to bring up Ruby's original body.

                   "Excuse me." Mrs Rosen-Winchester strides up to them with a slightly pissed off air herself. "Miss Callisto?"

                   "Guilty as charged." Babe raises the jug.

                   "Is this some kind of joke?" She demands. " Because it isn't not funny."

                   "Is what a joke?" Babe asks innocently. Becky take a mini laptop from her purse and places it on the counter. There's a pictue of her and Sam watching a movie in their usual position of her sitting on the back of the couch with his arm around her waist to steady her and she's feeding him popcorn.  "That's my fiancee and me. I know, I'm a little out of his league, but I assure you I do love him and don't appreciate you insulting him like that." Becky is neither fooled nor amused. 

                    "You are engaged to Sam. This Sam."  she points to the picture.

                     "Yep. That's my sweet Sampita."

                     "I don't see a ring." Becky challenges pointing to her hand.

                     "Why would you? I proposed to him. I did buy him a ring, but it's not exactly for public view." Babe give the woman a bawdy wink. Becky turns red as Krissy chokes on a peice of sausage and the other girls try not to laugh out loud.

                     "You are not engaged." Becky shakes her head.

                     "Yes, we are."

                     "Really. And how loing have you known each other?"

                     "Over a decade actually." Babe considers. "We met in college." Claire has to excuse herself before she looses it completely. "It was a rocky start, but we moved past that. Granted there's that whole unhealthily codependant relationship with his big brother to deal with, but what can I say he's worth it."

                     "I am not announcing this... this... travesty." Becky close the laptop and hands the check and drive back. "Not for a million dollars."

                     "That's a little harsh. It's not like I drugged and kidnapped him and worked with a demon to force him into marrying me." Babe says innoccently. When Becky turns pale, Babe gives a rather vicious smile, and snaps her fingers freezing time in the bar.  "Oh, Ms. Rosen, You think just because you're a sad small pathetic little loser, you shouldn't have to answer for what you've done? Sure, maybe Sam and Dean feel sorry enough for you not to do anything, but my freinds here do not."

                      "I..."

                      "You took away his free will, the most precious gift my father bestowed on any creature in existence. Now, if I were you, I would, first of all, go back to my maiden name. Solely for the sake of decency, and prepare for the worst." Babe bops her nose. "Keep the check. I think you're going to need it."

 

                     Michael just stares at the pile of paper before him. This can't possibly be true. She has to be making some of it up at least. She's trying to make it look worse to make her look better now by comparison. Isn't she? Which would possibly be worse, doing these things or lying about doing them? Either way...

                     "Michael?" Raphael asks cautiously, returning from the abyss.

                     "How could she have done all this?" Michael voice is quiet. "How could... I never should have let her near him. I should have kept her from the throne room. I..." He covers his eyes.            

                     "It can't be that bad." Though Raphael doesn't sound as if he believes that himself.

                     "She started seventy wars and killed over a million people. Personally. She stole the ark of the covenant."

                      "She did tell me about that last one." Raphael says slowly. "She was correcting a mistake. Why did she... did she say why she did those other things?"

                      "Does it matter?"

                      "It has to." Raphael sits down beside him.

                       "At least two thirds of those she murdered did unspeakable things to children or tormented those under their power. The wars were largely lailures of diplomacy or pranks gone wrong. She has broken every commandment, every law, indulged in every sin... she... she has gone every bit as far astray as our brother."

                       "I don't believe that." Raphael shakes his head. "She's not..." Michael just pushes the stack over and just looks at his little brother until Raphael picks up a page and starts reading. 

                       "Why would she tell you these things?"

                       "I may have made my acceptance of her relationship with Sam Winchester conditional on it not leading her further astray.So this may just be a complete falsehood and an attempt to grant them a wider margin for error." Michael says hopefully. Raphael's pitying expression does a little to support his attempt at optimism.

                       "Unfortunately I believe this is the complete unadulterated truth. Does she go into detail on the incident where she gave accidentally birth to a horse?" Raphael just stops and winces slightly at the sentance he just found himself saying.

                        "Yes." Michael's mouth twitches into a smile despite himself, both because of his little brother's expression and the amazingly humorous tale itself. "Page one thousand eighty seven to one thousand ninety three."

                        "So, she really didn't have sex with a horse."  It's Raphael's turn for desperate optimism. Michael's glad he can reward his brother's otherwise misplaced faith in their little sister.

                       "No."

                      "Oh thank all that is. She said it was a cloning accident but I wasn't certain she wasn't just attempting to mollify me." 

                      "What are we going to do about the rest of this?" Michael nods to the pile.

                       "There's nothing to do, Michael. It's done. Either we forgive Gabriel for her transgression or we don't. I know it's hard to understand, but she's grown, she's changed. She's matured. She's not this person anymore." 

                       "She killed and tormentented humans."

                       "To protect other humans. We've done as much ourselves." Raphael replies quickly much to Michael's irritation.

                       "Taking the role of her defender now that our brother is unavailable to do it, I see." He snaps at Raphael who recoils slightly at the comparison. Michael instantly regrets his words, but while undoubtedly harsh, it's hardly unwarranted. 

                       "I don't want to loose her again, Michael." Is all he has to say in response. This from the angel who was always pointing out when Michael started to coddle or baby their siblings after an injury or a near loss, letting them get away with things he wouldn't under other circumstances.  

                        "I don't want to either, but this... this isn't some silly prank we can just brush aside. Sins, crimes,murder, we have executed siblings for less than this, Raphael." Michael reminds him, taking hold of his brother's chin. "Look at me, Raph. You know we have to take care of this. We can't let this go unaddressed. We can't."

                        "She's not a bad angel. She's not... We're not fighting a war for heaven and all of humanity here, Michael. There aren't realms of people whos existence depends on what we do here. Just hers and ours, and she did terrible things, I'm not not defending what she did but she did it frequently for the right reasons. You can't ask me to...We can't... She brought me back. Michael, she's our sister."

                        "Raph, no, it's alright." Michael shushes him, quickly embracing his brother. "I'm not saying we should execute her. I swear, I'm not. You're right. We're not at war, we have time and leeway we didn't have then. We don't ever have to do any of those terrible things again. We don't. You don't ever have to do any of those things again." Raphael just holds on, trying not to think too hard on actions he can no longer justify to himself. Desperate attempts to save his brethren that now seem just as bad as what he was trying to save them from, perhaps worse. He can't think about it. He can't."Raphi, it's okay." but it's not okay and never will be. How can he condemn his baby sister for anything when he knows what he's done, what he became himself.And if Michael was tright and the reasons don't matter....

                         "She's not evil." Raphael desperately turns the conversation back. "She's not, and treating her as if she is won't do anything but cause us all more pain. I know you have always done what you thought was right. You never asked anything less of any of us but we were wrong. Both of us.  And in the end she was right. She did what was right, paid the ultimate price. Please... I just want us to be a family again. Maybe without our brother grabbing attention of every moment, poisoning everything we can be. Please..."

                          "What are you asking me to do, Raphael?"

                          "To let this go. Just let all of this go, because you love her and she's trying to be a better angel and succeeding and she's our sister. I know she's a pain in the ass and impossible to understand but just..."

                           "How can I? I don't want to loose her either, Raph." Michael straightens up, gripping his brother's shoulders. "But this... these are serious crimes." 

                           "I know, but I have no right to judge her for them, and neither do I have any authority over her. Neither of us have for the longest time."

                           "Maybe you don't, but I do." The way his big sister says this is obviously meant to be reassuring, but it just makes Raphael draw back inside himself, wrapped in an empty silence that has become so familiar this last day.  Michael had once thought it meant everything was alright, but now he's fairly sure it means the opposite. "I can't just set everything she's done aside as if it doesn't matter. I love her but that doesn't mean sheilding her from the consequences of her actions."

                             "No, I know, but why do you have to be the one to deliver those consequences, why are you the one who has to decide what they have to be? Why can't you just forgive her? Why do you think you have to make her suffer first?" Raphael demands angrily. Michael just gives him a reproachful look. He knows damn well he's not talking about some pointless torturing or vengeance, making her suffer for the sake of suffering. He's just being difficult. "It doesn't matter. You'll never let it go, because you never do. no matter what you do, what she does, what price she pays, it'll never be good enough. She'll never be good enough, and neither will I." Raphael disappears before Michael can say anything to this. 

                             He just sets his jaw and looks to the pages. Raphael's own guilt and shame is clouding his judgement. Their sister obviously feels neither or she never could have revealed these things.  Why is it so unreasonable to expect that his siblings not murder people or violate divine law? It's not difficult to comprehend. Don't steal, don't murder, don't hurt humanity unless otherwise wordered. All they had to do was just do as they were told. Do what they were supposed to do. It's not easy but if he managed it so could they. But apparently that wasn't good enough in the end either.  

                             Castiel, Dean, Sam... they were blessed. They were given the highest level of recognition and honor possible. It's still hard to wrap his head around. What did they do that was so right when Michael gave everything he was, everything he had to try and do the right thing. What did he do wrong? Why should these immoral blaphemous rebellious creatures be honored and praised when all he got for trying to do the hardest thing he was ever asked to do was to be imprissoned abandoned and forgotten? They got his father's approval. Gabriel after doing everything wrong, abandoning and defying everything now has charge of heaven and earth. She's changing everything, doing what she pleases without thought and even changed the realities of death itself. But he doesn't see their father's blessing on her. He never gaver her approval or the authority to do any of this. Not to rule heaven, not to rewrite it's laws so she can be with that damn Winchester. 

                             Let it go because he loves her? Would Sam let all this go? Has he? It's doubtful. Despite his dubious morality he is a hunter. The things she's done to mankind, he can't possibly just forgive and overlook. As infuriating an act as it was, the man condemned himself to the same eternal torment he sent Michael and Lucifer for what he thought was the greater good. If Sam knew every thing, he couldn't just forgive her for it, either. And he wouldn't just try and correct her, either, Michael's sure of it.  If Raphael doesn't think her siblings have the right to judge her, then one blessed by their father surely does. What will he have to say about this? Michael picks up the confession and takes himself to a path in the park where Sam is jogging.

                              "Michael." The Winchester stops abruptly when he notices him. "Is everything alright?" 

                              "You live my sister. Despite what she's done to you and your brother." Michael's face is stone.

                              "Yes." Sam replies simply, a wary look in his eyes, and wipes the sweat from his face with the towel draped around his neck. "She made her confession, I take it." The man sounds sympathetic which is downright infuriating.

                               "Yes. Do you believe you would love her, forgive her, no matter what you found out she's done? Be able to overlook anything?"

                               "I'd like to think so." Sam says cautiously. "We've all made mistakes. She just... had longer to make them. I love who she is  and what she was, what she did shouldn''t change that." But he doesn't sound entirely sure.

                               "This is her confession, retelling of the worst things she ever done." Michael hands the stack to him, it's surprisingly heavy. "If after reading this, you still love her and are willing to marry her, I will do more than just tolerate your relationship but give it my blessing and full support. I will even dance at your wedding." Not that he'll have to, and the wager will give the man more incentive to read it.  

                               Sam looks down at the stack. It's all in enochian and it's obvious from his expression he can't read enochian yet. While he can surely translate it eventually, there are almost two thousand pages. Michael just gives a sigh and snaps his fingers changing the stack into a slightly smaller book, translated into english.  He disappears before Sam can say another word. Not that he has to. Obviously he has doubts already. 

                             

                           

                       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I kind of feel bad for Becky. But hopefully it's clear exactly why Babe is so pissed.


	33. Pot-ay-to, pot-ah-to ; Tom-ay'-to, tom-ah-to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes a decision.  
> Babe puts effort into making it up to Dean.  
> Chickens come home to roost.

         Sam just stares at the books as she sits on the couch waiting for Dean to come back in from chopping wood and imagining it's Babe's head. 

         "My fiancee's confession of her worst crimes." Sam quickly explains how he got it.

         "Are you sure?" Jody looks at it curiously. "It could be... not entirely genuine."

         "I don't think that's exactly Michael's style." Sam shakes his head.

         "But betraying his sisters trust and giving her written confession to her fiancee to try and break them up is?" Jody looks at Sam incredulously. Sam just shrugs and sips his beer. "What an asshole."

          "He might be testing me in some way." Sam considers.

          "Is that supposed to make this less of a dick move?" Jody shakes a her head. "If it was your confession that he gave to her that might be a little more understandable, maybe even expected, but..."

          "He might be testing her. Maybe he doesn't think she was being honest and was exaggerating for effect or something to make him back off or something tricky. I don't know."

          "You want to read it."

          "I kind of do, but I also kind of don't." A sentiment Jody can understand completely.

          "If this ends up being a deal breaker at least he's screwed himself over too. She'll never forgive him for this. At least I wouldn't."She looks at the enormous manuscript. can they even bind books that big? Or is it two volumes?"

         "That's true. Their relationship is strained to begin with."Sam nods, and picks up the book. "He probably didn't think about that." Sam gets up and walks over to the fireplace. "Don't tell anyone about this." He sets it on the grate and lights it. It burns fairly easily. "I'll ask her about it myself when she gets back." He puts a few logs on and newspapers dispersing the bits of pages they burn and crumble into ash.

          "That would have been a hell of a read." Jody comments and takes out her phone as it beeps. "Oh, the girls are coming home, not a very long road trip I guess."

          "Well, travel time is optional. I'm going to go take some asprin. Hopefully it'll kick in by the time the fighting reaches it's peak." Sam stands up and puts back the poker.

          "Not going to back up your lady love?"

          "Hell no, she's on her own on this one. I'll come out when it's over." Sam head's to the bathroom.

          "Hey! We brought burgers!" Claire announces, opening the door.

          "I don't think that'll be enough of a peace offering." Jody shake her head. "Dean is not happy."

          "I know. We made a couple pit stops."

          "WHERE IS SHE!?!?!" They're pretty sure Dean can be heard a thousand miles away.

          "Now, now. Don't kill me until you look in the tr.." Jody and Claire race outside to see Dean drive a large wooden stake into Babe's chest. "Now you know that doesn't work." She looks down at it.

         "What the fuck is wrong with you, you bitch? My car? DO NOT FUCK WITH MY CAR!" 

         "I'm sorry." Babe pulls the stake out. "I was in a mood, took it out on you. I shouldn't have, so in a gesture of apology I filled the trunk with various valuables."

          "I don't care what's in the goddamn trunk. Fix this. Right now." 

         "Are you sure? It makes a great convertible. Are you sure you don't... okay! Okay!" she lifts her hands as he takes out his gun. "Geez, you're such a drama queen." She snaps her fingers, returning the car to it's former glory. "C'mon, look in the trunk." She nods to it.

          "I swear to god if this is a glitter bomb or some shit like that. Dean takes out his key and opens the trunk. A box of twenty dollar gift cards to biggersons. The entire casa erotica set on blue ray with an autograph book with lip prints and a small clothing box.

          "It's Mia Marconi's." Babe smiles as he peeks in the box.

          "No way."

          "Yes way."

          "How? This was from 1974. It still has the wardrobe pin."

          "A little time travel, grabbed it from the set. It's so good to be in full form again. Well, almost full form. I'm actually slightly tired if you can believe it." She grimaces. 

          "Man, now I'm almost sorry I stabbed you." he strokes the lid and pushes it back a little. "Almost. Do not touch my car again. Do you understand me?" 

          "Yuperoonie."

          "Where's Krissy? I thought she was with you." Jody asks.

          "We had to drop her off for lamaze classes with Hara. She refuses to even consider natural childbirth but in case something happens. Plus Hara wanted to take the lessons and she got that adorable little hopeful almost pout. Nat's firmly in the no fathers in the delivery room camp, though so he has no problem with Hara being her birth partner. Especially now that Hara's decided she's a girl. Nat, Hara, and Aiden are all attending this baby boot camp for expectant fathers. They even get to use real babies. Hara got like seventeen phone numbers." She laughs. "Josephine just wanted to go home and have a hot bath so I took her to a day spa for being a good sport."

          "Apparently we're exhausting." Claire grins.

          "Yeah." Alex crosses her arms. "I'm going to go lie down for a minute."

          "You okay, hon?"

          "Yeah. Just tired. They woke me at eight am." Alex forces a smile and leads into the house.

          "Owch. Why so early?"

           "There was a time thing." Babe shrugs. "I had to get Miqa to let Raph off duty, deliver a package, tie up a few loose ends, plot the downfall of our enemies. It's been a busy day. Where's Sam? We got him a chicken ceasar wrap. I love him but i can't bring myself to order a salad under any circumstances. He can shake it out into a bowl if he has to. Is he mad at me for pissing you off?"

            "I sure as hell hope so." Dean flips through the movies. "He loves this car too. Maybe not as much as me, but..."

            "Dean, you love that car more than Narcissus loved himself." She leans against the side of the car, brushing off a leaf that lands on the rear window. Dean just glares at her until she rolls her eyes and movesa.

            "And no, I will not be attempting to calm him down for you if he is."

            "Yeah, like I'd ever think you would. There's not enough porn in the world."  Babe snorts. "We cool, though?"

           "Hell no."

            "Alright, I'm going to go relieve Cassie for the rest of my atonement. You two have fun. And give Sammy my love." she disappears.

            "She is such a coward." Claire sighs rolling her eyes. "I swear. How did she ever work up the nerve to propose? Seriously. I hope no one's in the bathroom." Claire heads into the house right before Castiel returns.  

            "What's this?" Cas takes the clothing box out as Dean goes to close the trunk.

            "Just... just an apology gift from your sister." Dean reaches for it but Cas opens the box and raises an eyebrow at him. 

            "Dean. I do not think you're a D-cup." He pulls out the lace bra. Dean just crosses his arms and looks away as Jody laughs and heads inside.

             "Your sister is a pin in the ass."

            "I know." Castiel sighs. "But she's staying in heaven until I came back, so at least we have some time together."

            "That's good. So.. the bunker?"

            "Actually she already procured our old hotel room in athens." Castiel smiles. "What did she do?" Apparrently she also blocked the airways as well the brat.

             "I'll tell you later. Hey, Sammy!" Dean heads back into the house.

 

            Alex just picks at the food on her plate.

            "You okay, hon?" Jody asks. She just shrugs. In truth, she feels horrible. Tired, out of temper and incredibly guilty. They took it too far, she knows they did. It's not just Ms. Rosen who'll be hurt by it either. Fans, contributers, vendors... And even if it did only affect that woman who the hell are they to.. to go all mean girls on her in the first place? What she did was stupid and wrong and hearing it made her so angry but can any of them say that they haven't done worse? Made worse mistakes, ones that cost lives, or could have. And after all, she wasn't trying to hurt him. He's still alive. He was never even in danger of dying because of what she did. That's not to say it was at all okay, but let he who is without sin and all that, right?"

            "I'm going to head back to my apartment after dinner." She announces.

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yeah,   I have a few things to look up."

            "Because, you know you can have your old room back if you don't feel safe there. Sam want a beer?" Jody heads into the kitchen.

            "No, I'm good. Thanks."

             "I'm sure, Jody." Alex doesn't look up. Sam just looks at her across the table.

             "Liberty or death, huh?" Claire grins.

            "Claire Novak!" A frazzled Amitiel appears in the dining room. "Are you in the middle of a hunt?"

            "Do I look like I'm in the middle of a hunt?" She waggles her fork at the plate of broccoli and steak.

            "Maybe? No? You do eat while on hunts. But it's fairly urgent. We need someone to seduce a Nazi and you're the most aryan person I know."

            "Oh, gee, how can I resist that siren song?" Claire ignores Alex's almost valiant attempt not to laugh.

           "I thought Michael and Gabriel got rid of all the thule or are these other nazi's?" Sam frowns.

           "They're like roaches, for every one you see there are like fifty you don't." Claire informs him. 

            "Please? We don't have much time. They're going to summon her." Amitiel tugs on Claire's sleeve.

            "Her who?"

            "Hara, they have one of her feathers. Please!"

            "Geez, okay. I'll seduce a fucking nazi." Claire sighs pushing away from the table, and throws her napkin down on her plate. "Back in a few, guys."

            "Wait a minute." Sam stands up but they're gone without another word.

            "Nazi's again?" Jody throws her hands up and sits back down. Alex finally cracks a smile. "Did Miti say she needed Claire to seduce a nazi?" Jody and Sam look at Alex as she starts to laugh.

             "No, it's... How do you seduce a Nazi/ I mean, they thought of Claire flirting in general is hilarious but specifically nazi's? What's she going to do? Walk up and say 'Heil, you. Buy me a lager?'' " She winks at Sam who just looks at her like she's crazy. Babe would have laughed. Alex just quickly looks away and drinks her water.

              "Are you sure you're alright?" Sam asks as Jody just shakes her head and takes Claire's plate out.

              "I mean, sure she has blonde hair and blue eyes  but she's not a seductress. At all." Alex ignores his question.

              "Alex..." Sam starts but his phone rings." Hey, Garth. How are the little ones?.... No. I can't even imagine. " Sam laughs. "No, everything's fine.... yes, we are actually. How'd you hear about that? Well, we haven't set a date yet, but of course you'll be invited... No, it's just been hard that's all. Our siblings aren't really too happy about it, but we're...it'll be okay. They're coming around. No ones trying to kill anyone, so... wait... what? ... they what? She WHAT?....well, no of course I didn't. I made her promise not to hurt or torment her or do anything.... I'm glad you think so.  No... no... I will deal with this and I will let you know... No, absolutely not. Thank you for letting me know about this. I'll call you back later." Sam hangs up. The intensely furious look in his eyes makes Alex wish she was the one who was abducted to seduce Nazi's. It takes him a moment to compose himself. Alex considers fleeing to hte bathroom or something, but the movement might just attract his attention sooner. 

             "Is everything alright?" Jody asks coming back in.

             "No. Apparently someone erased the entire content of morethanbrothers.org. and all servers and accounts attatched to it yesterday afternoon. And there's been an injunction issued against further supernatural conventions until the motion to declare Chuck Shurly legally dead has gone through. Apparently, he stipulated that his estate not be associated further with them. I laso believe there's a grand larceny charge out on Rebecca Rosen for the unlawful theft and distribution of the final books in the series. Which has led to them starting to question her in regards to his potential murder now." His cold voice makes Alex slowly start to shrink in her chair as he lists off each trouble.

            "What?" Alex looks up at this last one, which was not part of the plan at all. Sam turns to her about as pissed off as she's ever seen him.

            "Start talking, Alex. Now."

            "I... that website was obscene." she blushes. "You can't really be upset about us getting rid of it. And it was a virus that went and destroyed anything tagged wincest or more than brothers so it's kind of limited to just those things." Alex explains weekly. 

           "What's Winc...oh!"Jody's eyes widen. "Oh, god."

           "Yeah." Alex nods. "If they were actually fictional characterrs it'd be one thing but I mean come on." Sam just crosses his arms. "And she told us all about hte promise she made you and she didn't do anything but ask Ms. Rosen to go back to her maiden name and give her a hundred thousand dollars. Everything else was all us. I swear. Well., not the murder investigations. I have no idea that would happen."

           "Well, I assume from the mysterious dissappearance of an author combined with the accusation of theft and misconduct against his exgirlfreind, who's managing his affairs. Tell me exactly what you did, who did what and who the hell decided this was an even remotely appropriate thing to do!"And he's right. She knows he's right. They went too far and had no right to do what they did. Alex wishes she wasn't the only one to have to face an angry Sam but at the same time it's probably better if he lets his anger out on her and not his fiancee. They definitely shouldn't talk until he calms down.

            "She didn't break her promise. We were very careful about that." Alex tries to mollify him but that only seems to make him angrier.

             "I'm sure she was." Sam says his tone icy. "She delegated very thoroughly. I should be talking to her about this shouldn't I? Gabrielle. I need to talk to you. Now." A text beeps on his phone.

             'Can't right now. Holding down the fort so Cassie get get his groove on with your brother. Can't leave until he relieves me. xoxo'

             "I said now. I mean NOW!"

              Sam finds himself in the cabin with an irritated little archangel.

              "Sam, I love you, but what the hell is so important you think you can start ordering me around like that? Even if I wasn't running heaven right now, that's a fuck no." She demands. "And it had better be really important and not just bitching about the prank I played on your brother."

               "You gave me your word that you wouldn't take action against that woman." This gets a somewhat surprised reaction from her.

               "Well, that was fast. It hasn't even been a day. Did she call you? Or let me guess, little miss Alex felt guilty and spilled the beans."

               "Does it matter how I found out? You made an oat to me, Gabrielle, and you broke it. You couldn't even wait one day."

               "I did not! I kept my word to the letter." She has the gall to sound offended at this.

               "How is destroying her livelihood and getting her accused of theft and murder keeping your word?"

               "All I, personally, did was tellh er to change her name and gave her some money for legal fees." Babe holds up her hands.

               "Don't give me that. You set everything in motion, you used, no you manipulated the girls to carry out your vendetta when you had no business getting them involved at all. Or even telling them about any of this in the first place."

               "Someone had to do something, Sam. And if you hadn't tied my damn hands, I wouldn't have had to involve them. I didn't manipulate them by the way. I just told them everything straight out. They love you, too, you know."

               "Love... Loving me means respecting my wishes and you knew damn well what they were. It was done and over with. It was behind me. Absolutely nothing had to be done or said about any of this every again. It wasn't going to happen again. She learned her lesson. It was done. There was no goddamn reason for anythong of this and no reason to involve the girls in your tricks on helpless humans."

               "They didn't do anything they didn't want to do. I didn't force them to do anything. I didn't even come up with any of this. I just explained the situation what I could and could not do and gave them some otherwise easily accessible information. They didn't exactly do anything illegal either. Just drew attention to her questionable  activities."

               "You got them to do what I explicitly said I did not want to happen."

               "No, you said you didn't want me to do it. If you didn't want anything to happen to her at all by anyone directly or indirectly you should have made me promise that."

               "I did." He insists quietly, Babe ignores the warning tone in his voice.

               "No, you clearly didn't or it wouldn't have happened."

                "I'm sorry. I thought I was coming to an understanding wit my fiancee not brokeing a goddamn demon deal!"

                "Hey..." Babe steps back printing an offended finger at him. "Technical..."

                "Fuck technically! We're not in court. You don't get to argue that I don't get to mad about this because you tricked me into thinking you promised something you didn't.It doesn't work that way, Gabrielle."

                "I tricked you? You made me promise something I never should have promised or would have if I knew it was anything remotely as bad as what it was. How could you let her just get away with this with absolutley no consequences?"

                 "What was I supposed to do? Kill her? There are limits to what I can do. I can't exactly call the police, even if it wasn't done magically. I just didn't want to think about or deal with it or her again because that's all i could do."

                 "Yeah, no shit.  What exactly do you think I do? Who do you think I am. I dispense justice that otherwise wouldn't or couldn't be given."

                  "This isn't justice, this is petty vengeance. This doesn't do anybody any good and you damn well know it!"

                 "No, I don't know it and neither do you. This is who I am, Sam. Who I've always been, who I always will be. Now I was pretty damn sure you could handle that, or I wouldn't have proposed." Babe challenges. "Was I wrong?"

                 "Maybe you were." Sam replies after a moments pause. Babe's face falls slightly as she just looks at him, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

                 "You can't be serious. You'd break us up over Becky? Maybe she was right and you did secretly love her deep down."

                 "This isn't about her and what she did. This is about you, Gabrielle, and your actions. I can't marry someone I can't trust!"

                 'Well, I can't be with someone who can't trust me." Babe crosses her arms defensively.

                 "There's not really anything more to say then, is there?"  

                 "I guess not."             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. The muse has returned, the resolution for this current problem is already written and resolved.


	34. Did Nazi that coming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Miti, Rye and Rye's vessel, Claire seduces a Nazi in Columbia and rescues Hara's feather.

            "Alright, what's going on?" Claire asks as Miti hands her a dress. "I can't wear this. All of my tattoos will show. And where will I hide my weapons?"

            "Alright, so... we wanted tomake sure that no one was going to come after Hara and also wanted to know why they wanted her inthe first lace. S I\ve been asking question. Apparently being an actual nazi doesn't pay very well lately? And there are alot of last stashes, stolen valuables. precious metals. The locations of which were, at one point writteen down, but key peices of information got lost in the flames and when a group in south america found out about heaven's library and it's librarian who's made copies of every item ever written down ever."

             "Well, shit. So... so what am I doing?" she sits down on the edge of the crapy hotel bed.

             "Just get him to take you back to his place and steal back Hara's feather or destroy it. The place is warded not to keep us out exactly but to trap us if we try to enter and retrieve it. I don't even know how he got it. I had Zuri take her back to the library until we get it back." Miti sits next to her. 

             "There's no way i can conceal a weapon in this thing." Claire holds up the small strappy cocktail mini dress, and considers slingshotting it off her thumb into the trash can. "I\m not wearing this."

              "It's what everyone's wearing to the gallery opening." Miti protests. "Don't you feel how soft that is?"

              "Don't care." Claire hands it back. "Don't even think about replacing it with pastels. Anyways I need to stand out right? I'll stand out. Everyone's ina strappy dres, I\ll wear jeans and a t-shirt."

               "We actually do want him to see your tattoos. At least he angelic wards." Miti says.

               "Alright. Tank top then. I assume everyone will have their hair up?"

              "Yes. It's grown back out wonderfully." Miti reaches over to pull Claire's hair back. 

             "It got a little help with that. Hel likes it long." She grins.

             "She can't wear jeans and a tank top its a black tie event. And no, you can't just put a tie on it." Rye sits down at a desk, and starts sketching something out. "Obviously you can't bring your sword or a gun but I can work a carbon fiber blade into your boots and a garrotte in your sash." He holds up a drawing of a haltertop jump suit that clearly resembles a white tank top and jeans but for the string of blue diamonds around Clair's neck and silk sash threaded around the waist for a belt. He draws her hair half down, half up.

              "I don't have nearly that much hair. Or that much bosom." Claire comments. 

              "I told him, but I assume he utilized artistic license." Rye shakes his head. 

               "It's almost impossible to tell when they switch who's in control of the body. They have the same mannerisms and speak the same way. It's actually kind of creepy."   
Miti whispers.

               "I heard that."Rye scowls at her. "And Its not artistic lisence. There's a built in push up bra with inserts one will contain the special oils and spell components Esther used to make herself especially alluring. Zach can give you thicker hair. I'm not calling you Rye. We are not food."

               "Well, that depends who you're talking to." Claire jokes. "You can't just change his name. Why do you care anyways? What's your name? Rueben or something?" The vessel does not respond. "Oh my god it is."

               "Claire, be nice." Miti nudges her.

               "Okay, okay. Um, so we're going full siren song on this I see." Claire appraises the sketch. "How long will it take to... oh, okay." She takes the offered outfit when Rhy dissappears for a moment and returns with it. "I'll go change."

                "I'll do your make up." Miti offers excitedly. "I've been learning."

                 "Okay. Oh, actually, go ask Krissy if I can borrow Death's garter." 

                "If you can't get the feather out of the room, the left insert has holy oil, you can douse and light it." Rye informs her.

                "Do you need the knife that goes with it?" Miti pauses before she goes as the thought occurs to her. 

                "No, Miti, I just want to were my partner's lengerie as an everpresent reminder of our close and meaningful bond." Claire responds dryly. "Of course I want the knife. That's the whole point of a garter thigh sheath."

                "Well, I don't know. girls borrow each others clothes all the time." Amitiel protests and dissappoints get the garter.

                 "Rye?" Claire calls as she puts the outfit on.

                "Please save your sarcastic comments on the outfit for someone who cares." Rye responds curtly.

                 "Actually, I was going to ask if maybe I could keep this." Claire confesses.

                 "No prob. So it's a gallery? What does he look like?"

                 "It's an opening to an art gallery and here is a picture of your target." He slips it under the door. "He is not a necromancer."

                 "Woah, yeah I think I'd need Esther's allure to catch this guys attention." She whistles. "It''s not fair. Evil shouldn't be so damn hot. It really shouldn't."

                 "Unfortunately beauty is associated with darkness as mucha s it is light. If it wasn't appealing on multiple levels, it wouldn't be so effective." Rye informs her almost sounding bored with the explanation. "And I wouldn't worry too much about your appeal. You're clearly a nazi's wet dream."

                  "That better have been Rueben." Claire growls.

                  "Of course it was. I apologize for his rudeness, he's a little out of sorts."  

                  "I can't speak german, or french or anything but english actually. I'm not going to have to be a racist dick, am I?" Claire grimaces as she checks her armpits in the mirror. it's hardly baby smooth but there are benefits to being super blonde and super tan.

                  "I don't know. I don't know how to seduce people. Does it usually involve rampant bigotry?"

                  "Claire, I have the garter." Amitiel appears in the bathroom, handing Claire a box.

                  "Jesus! wait outside!" Claire shoves Miti out the bathroom door 

                   "No, usually just letting them tell you how great they are. But then I don't exactly go for nazi's. " Claire comes out. "I love this. Hel would love this. Those two things rarely happen together with clothes. Hey, take a picture of me." 

                  "After your hair and makeup are done." He shakes his head. The phone starts to vibrate. "My sister is calling you? Why is she using a phone?"

                 "Because I only have a one way access to angel radio? Hey, Bree. S'up." Claire take it back.

                 "I can't believe she calls Gabriel, Bree."    Claire just ignores him.

                 "Hey, Bree. s'up." Claire takes it back. Her face falls. "No, I'm off helping retrieve a feather. Are you okay?... Uh-huh.... Oh shit. No! You\ve got to be kidding me. It has to be more than just that. I mean she totally had it coming and it was our ideas after all. Let him cool down I guess and go back and apologize?.... you've been married before, you know damn well that doesn't matter.  No... alright... I'll call you back once I'm done with all this okay? We'll figure this out. I promise. We did the last time right?... yeah well don't think I can't get my hands on some holy oil, you brat. I'm still planning that bachelorette party anyways, so you know don't do anything stupid like run into bed with other people right away, okay?... Yeah, I love you too you pain in the ass. Bye."

                  "What's wrong?" Rye makes the mistake of being the one to ask. 

                  "None of your damn business that's what. If she wanted to tell you she'd have called you and not me." claire looks around. "What's with you anyways? You're acting like Zuriel."

                  "He's just mad because Zuri and I had a human experience together. You know the rules require the full knowlege and consent of our vessels and the other party and that's it." Amitiel defends herself. 

                  "I don't care what the new rules are, it's still wrong." 

                  "Please tell me you two just fooled around." Claire jokes.

                   "Yes, we did. We found an infertile married couple, both vessels, and explained the situation and the new rules and asked permission. They were both very helpful and said we could come back at any time." Miti says primly. Claire's jaw just drops.  "Oh, that reminds me, Krissy made me promises to show you the latest sonograms. I\m sorry it took me so long. i had to track her and Hara down in the abyss. They went to go see the fledgelings again. They're all excited about the baby you see and plus Hara's the one doing most of the teaching at the moment. I did try to tell Krissy she shouldn't spend so much time there. It doesn't hurt anything but time runs differently and might even more questions. See?" Miti places the sonogram in Claire's astonished hand. 

                 "More questions? Oh dear god!" She jerks back aat the terrifying empty eyed deaths head blur it's gaping maw directly facing the camera. "W-w-w-w..."

                 "See? It's already measuring for seven months when it's only four and a half." Miti points to the numbers up at the top.  Claire just stares at her. "What's wrong?" Claire just points to the picture. "He's yawning." she explains. Claire stares harder. "A sonogram is not a picture perfect representation. This is a normal picture of a normal perfectly human baby.  And see in the second one they confirmed it's a boy.  "If she keeps going on like this she'll give birth in weeks, so I'm trying to get them to cut down on the visits to the abyss."

                  "Okay,"

                   "Let me go return this and I'll show you to the gallery." Miti takes the sonogram back. Claire walks over to Rye and leans on the table. 

                   "So, Miti and Zuri. Sharing a human experience."

                   "We are not talking about this."

                    "Jealous?" She ventures. This just earns her a disgusted scornful look that's more believable than any flat no could ever be.  

                    "Turn around. I have something I need to apply."

                    

 

                    The art displays are just so odd. Grainy indistinct. It's like trying to look at one of those magic eye pictures, but she has the sneaking suspicion that there's not actually anything there to see and anyone who claims otherwise is pretending. The emperor has no clothes. And it has no more to see than a signalless analogue television no matter how long you look. Of course the next painting, in the darkest corner, is small frame like one of those very old boxy televisions with a bunch of static  inside it. titled 'Magic eye' Claire starts to laugh despite herself and takes a glass of wine from the tray of a passing waiter.

                   "What is so funny?" The fetching fascist finally notices her. She only had to ignore every other man in the room. And several lovely young women. 

                   "I was just thinking this." She points to it.

                   "I hope not. This is a meaningless pointless peice. I don't know why it's..." He leans closer to look at the name, "Ah the landlord's peice." He rolls his eyes. "This particular gallery is run by a man with the ideosyncracy of always having to display one peice by the owner made special for each show. It's usually trash. That just shows up the quality at the real displays." He shakes his head. "What brings you to Cali Ms."

                  "Eriks. But you can call me Lilly. I'm just visiting some freinds. They suggested I come to the gallely.  Probably to keep me out of the villa so they can have some time alone." She rolls her eyes. "And you are?"

                   "Rolf. I'm visiting my grandfather. You are american, yes?"

                   "Currently. And you're german?"

                   "Yes. I just came into the city to see the lugar a dudas but unfortunately it's closed for repairs and a lovely young woman helped me procure an invitation. Were your freinds  connected to one of the artist?"

                  "I don't know. They're odd people. On this round the world in eighty dollars kick to prove a point to daddy.  I don't even understand the point of any of this honestly, but what else is there to do?" Claire shrugs.

                  "No? Well, allow me to enlighten you. This is really daring work when you know the history." He offers her his arm. A nice strong arm ina tailored suit with lovely green eyes. Claire reminds herself he's a nazi and nods.

                   "I'd like that." she lies through her teeth. well, it's not so big a loss, she can just stare at him instead of the art work.

 

                 Surprisingly just shutting up and staring at him with an occaisional nod and oh I see it now was seductive enough. He invited Claire back to his hotel to look at etchings which makes her laugh agian. Much to her surprise there actally are etchings.

                  "Your tattoos made me think of them." Rolf  places a hand on the tattoo of angel wings on either side of a small anti-posession tattoo. It's been surprisingly  popular. She got it done at a tattoo convention and paid for it with the sketch and it took off in popularity.  Seventeen people had one by the end of the event. Of course the enochian wards and the 'no vacancy' message on the feathers, a permanent 'no' to possession, was added later. "What does this say?"

                  "What does what say?" She plays dumb as he looks at the words. To the unititated theyd just look like details on the feathering.

                  "The words on the wings. In the feathers."

                  "Words? There aren't words? There had better not be words." She turns to try and look at them, playing tipsy though she's not even buzzed. "Oh that bitch. what did she write on me? This is why you don't let siblings so things like this. It probably says something absurd like soup or unagi or something. is it chinese or asian picture things?" She moves to a mirror, pulling down the back ofher dress to get a better look. "I don't see any words. Just fluffy feathery stuff. Or is it like those pictures?"

                  "No. My mistake. Your freind gave you the tattoo."

                  "Yeah, she saw it at this tattoo artist convention and it looked cute but she wanted to put her own spin on it or something. She's really good. Isn't it beautiful? Do you see how detailed it is?"

                   "It's exquisite." Much to her surprise he kisses her right on the antiposession ward on her spine giving her shivers. Claire quickly reminds herself he's a nazi. "Do you have any more tattoos that are not usually displayed?" he asks, running his hands up her sides as he straightens up.

                   "I do. You'd have to turn out the lights. It's a special ink, great for working a respectible job, and having not so respectible nights." She smiels and takes a special blacklight from her denim purse and sets in on the table. He smiles and turns off the lights int he hotel room. Claire turns the little blacklight on and backs away from it before turning so the light reflects off her shoulder blades. it illuminates the invisible tattooed wings on her body, when she raises her arms, the motion connects a sigil and the spell flashes out,  the sound of the man dripping to the floor, unconscious, was her to take the zip ties from her purse and gag him with a blindfold and his own tie in case he wakes before she finds it.

                   Fortunately the mother of pearl feather is 'hidden' in a collage of other mother of pearl shapes ont eh wall. Hiding in plain sight. Unless you already knew what hara's feathers looked like it would be too easy to miss. She tries to pry it off but it breaks. Better not to leave anything, but this thing will be hard to conceal in the dark. Claire quickly places the collage in the bathtub, pokes a hole in the holy oil insert and lights it, leaving the door open and the fan on. She doesn't leave until the feather itself is burned to nothing and steals a few valuables and his wallet on the way out for appearances sake.

                     They need to find a way to make those nazi bitches forget about Hara entirely. Maybe she could get Krissy to get not to talk to Lethe or something.

 

                    "How did it work?" Rye asks as soon as Claire re enters the room.

                     "Fantastically. Who thought of that tattoo spell? Was it you? I'm going to have to start calling you Q." 

                    "Actually it was Rueben. He's incredbly creative. He designed the dress as well." Rye confesses. "I like finally having an oulet for my strange doodling and experiments."  he continues. it takes a moment to realize that one was rueben.

                   "Cool.Thanks, Rube. You need to come back to the states with me and talk to Sam and Dean. They're making a school and sanctuary but why not have an R&D department, too? This is just fantastic. Oh, I've got to get back though." She rifles through Rolf's wallet. "Here, give this bundle of whatevers to  poor people or stuff. The kind that nazi's hate the most preferrably. "She hands it to Miti. "I have to get back home and talk to Bree."

                   "Is our sister okay?" Miti asks handing Claire a bag of her old clothes in it.

                   "No, but you know just... give her space. Let her talk when she wants to talk. Not world or life threatening or anything, but still, send me home?" Claire holds everything together. 

                  "Of course." Miti takea her by the shoulder and takes her back to Jody's where she's greeted by a few hoots and whether from Jody and Alex.

                   "Looking good, Novak." Alex grins.

                   "You're back soon, everything go alright?" Jody looks her over.

                   "Oh yeah, it was nothing. I just had to bat my baby blue eyes at a nazi, burn a feather. Rye's vessel is a hell of an innovator. There was this invisible ink temporary tattoo... oh shit!" She covers her mouth. "I left the little blacklight in the nazi's hotel room."

                   "You didn't actually sleep with.." Alex starts to ask.

                    "Oh, hell no! God, if only he wasn't a nazi though. Oooo, they should put that on a recruitment poster." She fans herself a little. "Um where's Sam?" she looks around.

                   "He and Bree went off to fight in private. I assume they're currently making up so we have the house to ourselves for a while." Jody gets to her feet. "That is a gorgeous dress, Claire. I mean it."

                    "Thanks, but they're not making up. Not yet." Claire gives Alex an odd look as she notices her sister staring at her. "What? Is something showing?" She puts her hands to the top to make sure. she doesn't quite trust these backless halters, and is fairly sure that it's Hel's godly powers that keep her from flashing more than she intends at any given moment.

                    "Your... breast.." She motions to her own. Claire looks down. Oh right, a cup on the left, c cup on the right.

                    "Oh, whoops." Claire takes out the other insert, the one with  the allure enhancer. "I used the other to destroy the feather... What are you looking at me like that for?"

                    "I don't know.. you... you smell really good." Alex looks vaguely disturbed by her own observation.

                     "I what? Oh shit!" she quickly tears open the little bag and scatter the components. 'I am so sorry. I forgot about that. Guess you're not as straight as you though, huh?" claire grins at her.

                   "Were you wearing a love spell?" Alex accuses her.

                   "No just a bit of Queen Esther's stuff."

                   "Queen Esther's stuff? The Queen Esther who barged in on the king at risk of death but looked so hot she was offered half the kingdom instead? That Esther? Her beauty stuff? Is anybody that straight?"

                    "Not you, girlie." Claire grins at her. "How do I look now without the lust tinted horses?" She poses.

                    "Eh." Alex shrugs. Claire just scowls at her. "I'm kidding. It's gorgeous and kind of you, honestly."

                     "Good. Think Hel will like it?"

                    "I'm sure she will." Alex scoots over and pats the sofa. "So what's up with Bree?"

                     "I think they broke up again. Or at least called off the engagement. Is there a difference between the two? I don't know." Claire sits down. "How the hell did he find out about our little ventures? And so quickly?" she gives Alex a steady semi-accusing look.

                    "Garth called." Alex quickly absolves herself. "It wasn't me., but you know we went too far. She's being looked at for Mr. Shurley's murder, Claire."

                    "He was murdered? There's a body? So much for divine protection. Wait. We didn't.. what? How did that happen? Crap. No wonder he was mad. We're going to have to fix this." Claire takes her phone out.

                     "So, a hot nazi?"

                      "So hot. It's horrible." Claire groans. "Evil people aren't allowed to be that cute. Thats against the rules."

                     "Who's rules? Walt Disneys?" Alex rolls her eyes.

                      "No, he's a nazi, too, wasn't he? or just anti semetic. Anti something dumb at least. Hey, Bree. I'm home. Mission accomplished. We need to do something about this. I think maybe murder charges were a bit much... well, we didn't do it! What am I supposed to..." Claire sighs and looks at Alex. "She hung up on me."

                    "Well, you did just accuse her of framing someone for murder." Alex reminds her.

                    "Like she hasn't done worse."

                     "Not the point, that would have directly violated the promise she made to sam instead of just defecating on it's spirit." Alex snaps. "We never should have done this. What were we thinking?"

                   "That he wouldn't have found out? At least not nearly so fast." Claire scowls. it's really unbelievable how fast he found out.

                   "We weren't thinking about anything but what she did to Sam and how we could get back at her for it." Alex continues as if her sister didn't say anything. Claire's not sure if it was a conscious ignoring or if she just didn't hear her. "We got carried away. Who the hell are we to judge her anyway? None of us are saints. We didn't have the right. at all."

                   "Let's give Sam a bit and go apologize and try to make things right. Ifwe can fix thigns or something. Maybe he won't be so mad in a week or two and then maybe they can make up easier. This isn't enough to end a relationship, right?"

                   "No. It isn't. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was just the last straw. I mean, Dean and Bree are always at each other's throats. You know her brothers aren't any happier even if they are behaving better.  She can't help but poke at things all the time. That and... they kind of had a point at the panel. She's never going to win over Dean, ad he doesn't likeher and anyone Sam's with... it wouldn't work if big brother couldn't accept the relationship. They mean too much to each other and Dean's too damn stubborn."

                   "Those losers didn't know shit." Claire snaps. "They thought Sam and Lucifer had more of a canon romance and even made a better couple. They're idiots and if they have girlfreinds and boyfreinds, probably won't for long if they think the devil is a better significant other than Bree."

                    "I know, but..."

                   "No buts. They'll work it out if we have to trap them both in chains and a ring of holy fire to talk it out." Alex almost doesn't want to argue with Claire's determination especially when she sets her jaw that way. 

                    "It'll be a bit harder now that she has her grace, and I'm not sure she'll be so nice as to turn me into a honey badger again." Alex's eyes flit to the table despite herself. Claire notices, because of course she would. 

                    "What's this?" She grabs the letter. Alex tries to grab it back but Claire just wrestles her down on the sofa and sits on her back up near her neck. "Dear future lover, we have much to talk about. bland predictable introduction but with a few naught innuendos, I''d love to get to know you better,but for my own safety must do so from afar... naughty embarassingly sweet naughty naughty oh hillarious but still naughty. A classical reference which I assume is classically naughty.  From your devoted admirer. Oooooo a secret admirer is sending you letters from your own address?  Creepy." She checks the return address on the envelope.

                    "It's a cheat, a way to garuntee the letter gets here even if he fucks up on postage." Alex scowls. "I already sent the return letter in a similar envelope."

                    "Do you know who it is? It's probably Rhys, the little stinker. Don't let him get away with this."

                    "I won't but it's kind of cute, love letters. It's so weird and old fashioned." Though the smile on Alex's face shows that she loves it.

                    "He's trying to get into your pants."

                    "Through the mail? That'd be quite a trick." Alex comments. Claire just smacks her butt.  "Hey! I'm just letting him know I'm not mad at him and not interested, okay? Now get off before Im forced to throw you and rip this lovely jump suit thing." Alex moves, just enough to prove that she can. 

                    "Okay, okay," Much to hersurprise Claire gets up. "I'm going to go change and go to bed. I'm surprisingly tired. good night." she drops the letter back. "Ifhe hurts you, let me know and I'll have him fixed." Alex just sighs and looks over the letter again. It's not that naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have had a sonogram like that. It was creepy enough without the father being a death god.


	35. Unexpected Advocates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe and sam are not bouncing back from the break up, causing concern in their elder siblings. Being the authoritarian control freaks they are Michael and Dean decide to step in and take matters into their own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see the muse is back. and I\ll be posting with my former frequency for a while. Lets hope she stays at least until I finish 'I Love Luci.'

      "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Dean asks as Sam cuts the wood for the fences, just like he's asked every day for the past seven weeks. "C'mon, chicks like you love gabbing about feelings and stuff." He nudges his brother's arm, hoping a little light teasing will work better than tiptoeing around it has.

        "For the last time, dean. I don't want to talk about it." Sam says slowly, not looking up. "And even if I did, why the hell would I want to discuss it with you?" The hostility of the question takes Dean a bit aback.

        "I'm... I'm your brother, Sam. Why wouldn't you?" Dean puts a hand on his shoulder. Sam just gives a bitter laugh and shakes his head. As if the question is too stupid to answer. Which it's not. Even if it was because of the inevitable I told you so that Dean's rather heroically held off on so far and the fact that he can't stand that bitch, it's not like they're still together. When you break up with someone you should want to trash them to high heaven with someone who never liked them to begin with.

        " I'm going for a run." Sam slaps his hand away and storms off. He's been going for a run about seventeen times a day. Dean's surprised his brother's legs don't fall off. He'll get over it but it sucks seeing him like this.

         "Dean Winchester." Dean turns to see Adam standing behind him. No, not Adam, Michael.

          "Jesus, do you have to keep wearing that?" Dean snaps gesturing to Michael's vessel.

         "I have no other options. Unless you're offering, I'd hold my complaints." The angel retorts crossing his arms. "I need to speak to you."

          "Well, I didn't think you came just to look at me." Dean rolls his eyes, and leans against the saw horse. "At least I hope not." He grins, Michael is not amused. "What? What do you want?"

          "I'm concerned about my sister. She has not been taking their parting well and I... I may have been responsible for their rift." The angel looks vaguely uncomfortable.

           "You?" Dean raises his eyebrows at this. "He won't say what it was about, but i don't see how you could have broken them up." Michael looks away briefly, before turning back to Dean with a resigned sigh.

           "I gave Sam an english copy of a Confession Gabriel made of her worst acts. I told him if he still loved her after reading it, I'd give them my blessing even going so far as to dance at their wedding."

          "You can dance?" Dean of course focuses on the least relevant part of that sentence. Speaking to this one has always been as frustrating and ineffective as speaking to his little sister. Fortunately he's not quite as insufferable and refocuses on the point when Michael just gives a him a reproachful look. "So, in other words you did something really shitty to your sister and are feeling guilty. But you can't exactly un-ring that bell so you're screwed when she finds out no matter what and besides you got exactly what you wanted."

            "What I thought I wanted." Michael corrects him.

            "Okay, so what do you want?"

            "It's possible the incidents included in the confession look worse than they are, both being phrased in the most provocative way possible and devoid entirely of context or precipitating events." Michael says though he's clearly not convinced of that himself.

             "Uh-huh." Dean looks at him oddly.

              "And beyond which as mortal beings you don't quite have the same perspective we do. Our long game is considerably longer than you can conceive, even my easily distractible sister's. Certain things may seem more severe when viewed merely in short term consequences. Also there's the fact that you can't always know the latent effects of all your actions. Even the most reasonable and sensible plans can fall victim to the vagueries of chance, and choatic absurd ones are no more excepted to murphy's law." He actually looks slightly pained at making these arguments, that while arguably reasonable, feel like it's being painted on.

             "Okay, enough with the bullshit. You're really not good at it. And why the hell would you be talking to me about this anyway, and not Sam or Gabriel? I hated them being together as much as I thought you did. So why are you here talking to me. What do you want?"

              "I want you to talk to your brother and encourage him to speak to her again at least so they can come to some better resolution to this relationship at the very least." Michael asks, absolutely hating the fact that he's doing this.

              "You can't redo a break up to make it nicer, Mike." Dean sighs. Obviously the angel has never been in a relationship of any kind. "And even if you could, he won't talk to me. It's like he's mad at me for some reason. He's just mad at everything, really, and everyone. Sam, he doesn't loose his temper often, but when he does, man you do not want to be around for that." 

              "Raphael's the same way." Michael commiserates. "He's as slow to calm down as he is to truly upset."

              "Really. Mr Cranky pants." Despite the disrespectful tone, the statement almost makes Michael smile. It's true, Raphael has been considerably more irritable with everything, to a degree usually reserved for dealing with their sister, but it's not even close to true anger. It took two entire days before he and Azrael were even on speaking terms after the argument that ended their freindship. "Well, Sam doesn't do anything but work and eat and jog and work out and train and he's just... absolutely miserable in every way possible. He hasn't even smiled since they broke up." Dean sighs. "Honestly. I'd rather have them together, than keep seeing him like this. I'm guessing Gabriel's the same way or you wouldn't be here."

               "She's not speaking to anyone unless she has to, which is alarming if nothing else. She's just sulking on the throne, and won't leave it or the throne room."

                "She's staying still? Man, that is worrying," Dean grimaces. 

                "Not entirely," Michael tightens his lips. the last time he looked in on her she was sitting in it upside down with her legs crossed. The time before that she was lying across the top of the back of it like a deflated cat, and many other undignified and inappropriate positions, as if she were a peice of trash just blown against it by an irresistible wind. "She won't eat either."

               "She's an angel. She doesn't have to eat." Dean points out as if he wasn't very well aware of that fact.

               "Raphael brought her some handmade caramels and fudge and various candies and she hasn't touched a single one. She also hasn't stolen any of Alex's snacks either, which is worrying her tremendously. She hasn't spoken to the girls about anything or even Raphael. It's not unusual that she wouldn't confide in me regardless of whether or not she knows of my betrayal of trust, but she would always go to him for comfort. This isn't like her. Usually when she was angry or upset, she would just act out, increase her pranks, have even less control of her tongue and it's smart remarks, but this is... extremely troubling. I didn't want this. I didn't want to hurt her this way." Michael explains further.

               "I know what you mean." Dean sighs, kicking at the dirt by his feet. "And of course, there's the fact that she'll never forgive you for this when she finds out. And don't worry, I won't tell." 

                "Well, she will find out eventually, so if she doesn't know yet and telling her can help her and Sam reconcile, feel free. She likely won't forgive me regardless of wether they reconcile or not."

                "It'll be a last resort. I do not envy you, having to deal with a pissed of Gabriel. That bitch gives me no.." Dean suddenly finds a hand on his throat, one attached to a very pissed off Michael.

                "Please try to remember that you are not the only person who loves their younger siblings." He states firmly, his hand uncomfortably warm. "And at least have the courtesy not to speak of her in that manner in my presence."

               "Point taken." Dean croaks. Michael lets him go. "Look, I can't help you, man."

               "Do you hate her so much that you'd rather see your brother miserable alone than happy with her?"

                "No, of course not. I'm not that big of a douche. But first off, this is probably her fault. Even if you did give him the book, the contents are things she herself admits to doing. If it caused a rift then she's going to have to be the one to fix it, not Sam. Secondly there is no fucking way he would ever believe I'd change my tune so quickly and trying would just make him even more pissed off with me. I know him and whatever the hell she did, there's no way i could successfully advocate for her, not with any believability, or defend her in any way because I probably would agree with him that she crossed the line. I don't know her half as well as he does, or even a fraction as well as you do." Dean shakes his head.

                "No, but you know him. And in truth, Gabriel and I have never been especially close. Of all our siblings, I understand her the least." Michael confesses. "It's always been that way."

                "Still, you've known her forever. I've known Sam all his life. Alright." Dean takes a breath, half wincing at whatever thought comes into his head. "Is there any way you can get her down here? If so, I'll talk to her, see what i can go to help her get her head out of her ass and make up with Sam. While I do that you go talk to my brother and plead the case for leniency or whatever."

                 "You want me to advocate on Gabriel's behalf?" Michael seems surprised, which he really shouldn't be.

                 "That's what you've been doing this entire conversation, isn't it?" 

                  "Is it? To be honest with that one, I'm usually the prosecuter." Michael tightens his lips, and shakes his head at the thought.

                  "I'm impressed you ever got anything else done." Dean's response actually makes Michael smile slightly.

                   "She actually occaisionally forced me to get things done that otherwise would not have taken priority. She is trouble some, but she is my sister."

                   "Right." Dean rubs the back of his neck and looks awkwardly around the yard. "So, is there anything that actually worked to make her see reason on anything? I haven't exactly had a great success rate in dealing with her, so some advice would be greatly appreciated."

                    "In truth, our brother was the only one she ever really listened to with any consistancy." 

                    "I should ask Raphael, then."

                    "The other brother." Michael sighs. Dean refrains from comment. "Regardless of what he taught her, the fact is he knew how to get through to her and I never have. I don't understand her anymore than I understand humanity."

                    "Well, don't beat yourself up on that point." Dean reaches out to reassuringly smack Michael's arm without thinking.  "Not even us humans understand humanity. Anyway. Sam went for a run again. Can you get her down here?  I doubt she'd willingly talk to me just because I ask. Especially if the whole things her fault."

                    "There is a summons, but I prefer not to do it in the open. Is there a large enclosed space ready for use?" Michael looks around at the various buildings.

                    "Sure. There's the gym. This way." Dean waves him over and leads him to the building. "Isn't it nice? Raphael worked with Sam on designing it. You can teach pretty much anything in here."

                     "I see he kept human fragility in mind in regards to safety measures." Michael nods to the thick mat.

                     "Well, we'll mostly be training children, so yeah, better safe than sorry.

                     "You need a larger open space. Raphael largely worked with fleglings not human children. They kept a tighter formation better." Michael comments. "Human children are much more contentious and less naturally disciplined as a general rule.

                     "And you have experience with human children?"

                     "Of course. Adam and Eve had quite alot to learn as did their children. They had several dozen. I taught Adam and he in turn taught Eve. They occaisionally asked for advice with their own children. In truth, the fledglings currently in the abyss currently resemble humanity the most. What activities do you have planned for their training? Will it be individual lessons or group?"

                   "Well, we haven't gotten quite that far yet." Dean confesses. 

 

                  "The ideal tactical unity is a hundred and fifty people of varying skills and strengths." Sam hears as he searches the buildings for his brother. "If you can limit the people each person has to interact with consistently to that same number, it also leads to increased efficiency. For instance, the amount of direct superiors and direct subordinates an officer has should never exceed that amount. That allows them the ability to know them, their strengths and their weaknesses. Whether or not you can trust their judgment, when you can't, who has the better view on a certain aspect. It's not perfect of course, but better than any other I've found so far."

                   "So limit the school to a hundred and fifty students?"

                   "I'd limit the community to a hundred and fifty members. I'm not saying to turn people away, but be aware of when it's time to splinter into another group. Always try to have a redundancy of roles, as well. A second who is trained to take over if neccessary, so if you loose one your own efficiency doesn't suffer the loss. " Sam walks into the gym to see the odd sight of a whiteboard filled with basic stick figure illustrations, charts and circles and 'x'es. The floor is filled with different colored army men in various groupings. 

                   "The greatest chaos caused in the war as by the elimination of the seraphs in charge. Those units led by those unfamiliar with them were less effective, often to a deveestating degree. Fortunately thanks to Gabriel's prank on the fifth day that led to half the batch being encased in ice at the tail ends of various meteors, we had started interunit training for them, so it wasn't as damaging as it could have been but having one or more specifically assigned multiple understudies within the units would have been better still." Michael continues. A few of the army men in each unit get stripes to match the other colors.

                    "Hello?" Sam reluctantly approaches them, not sure he wants to interrupt, but even more sure that the the amicable discussion will eventually deteriorate the longer it goes on.

                    "Oh, hey, Sam. Have a good run?" Dean looks over at him with a rather suspicious smile.

                     "Yes...."

                    "I'm glad you're back. I have a few, uh, things to take care of. Can you show Michael the playgrounds?" Dean asks. Sam just stares at them suspiciously for a minute as if trying to figure out what's going on.

                   "Okay...." He says slowly and gestures to the door. Michael says something quietly to Dean and hands him something before following Sam outside. "Is everything aright?"

                   "There's no emergency. I simply wish to speak to you." The archangel's reassurance is oddly unreassuring.

                   "About?"

                   "Your relationship with Gabriel."

                   "There's not really anything to talk about, Michael. I'm not even sure why you would be here to talk to me about it anyway." Is the irritated response.

                   "If I hadn't precipitated this by giving you her confession, I might not be." Michael admits. "But as it is, my sister is in deep emotional pain and I'm responsible." 

                   "No, you aren't." Sam shakes his head, feeling slightly relieved at this reasonable understandable non world ending reason for Michael's visit. "We didn't end things because of anything in that book."

                    "Perhaps it was not the direct cause, but it's certainly prejudicial material. A composition of the worst things she's done is only half the story. Unless you also know the best things, it doesn't give a balanced view of her character."

                   "Michael." Sam interrupts much to the angel's irritation. "It didn't have any effect on our relationship because I didn't read it. I burned it and never told anyone you ever gave it to me, and I won't. So it's not because of that or you at all in any way. I promise. Just... go bring her some moose tracks ice cream and watch a few movies with her and she'll be fine. trust me, it's not the first break up either of us has had." He sits down on the playground bench. "And here's the playground. Standard equipment, slide, monkey bars, swings, seesaws." Sam changes the subject, only partly to avoid the twinge of concern he had at Michael's mention of emotional pain. Especially if it's bad enough that Michael would come talk to him. But it's not important. And probably not even sincere. If she really cared that much, she would have given his feelings more consideration than she did. Michael looks at him a moment before deciding to accept the temporary detour.

                   "You're not worried that the children will attempt to launch each other into the air?" Michael eyes the seesaw suspiciously. A question you'd expect from some one who had to raise someone like Gabriel.

                    "No. They're not going to be left unsupervised and they have no reason to think that they can or ever will be able to fly at any point."

                    "True." Michael concedes. "I don't think I'll be able to be much comfort to her, regardless of how many movies and ice cream flavors I offer her. Gabriel and I have never gotten along very well. We're too different. She's so chaotic, undisciplined, irresponsible, just utterly incomprehensible. But she's still my sister and I love her and I don't like seeing her this way, even if she is undeniably less trouble in her current state. Is there no hope of reconciliation? Nothing I can do to help the two of you come to an understanding?"

                     "I don't know. I doubt it. I love her, too, Michael, but it takes more than that to make this kind of relationship work. Honestly I doubt I'll live long enough for her to ever become the kind of person."Sam crosses his arms. Though the lack of a definite no is more significant than anything else he's said so far.

                     "What has she done to make you think she's not capable of maintaining a long term romantic relationship with you? What was the precipitating incident?" Michael prods. Sam gives a grimace at the question trying to think of the nicest way to decline to answer. "I would just like to understand the situation and she won't talk to me. I promise not to repeat anything you wish me not to."

                      "It's complicated..." Sam rubs the back of his neck.

                      "I would hardly expect anything involving my sister to be anything else."

    

                      "Really?" Gabriel looks around the wards at her feet  and the ring of holy fire on the concrete floor. "You couldn't have just texted me 'hey Babe, we need to talk?' "

                     "Okay, first off, I will never be calling you Babe. Alright? And I did. I texted and I called first. I even frickin' prayed. But you ignored me." Dean points out and steps in front of the woman.

                    "That's because you are the last person I would ever have anything to say to. Especially now. What do you want? Sam and i are over. We're not getting married and probably won't even speak again. Don't even try to tell me you're not just thrilled about that." She snaps and starts tapping her foot in a restless fidget. and it's the false one which just bothers Dean to the extreme.

                     "It's no secret that I don't like you any more than you like me." Dean holds out his open hands. "I sincerely doubt I ever will."

                     "Likewise."

                     "But I love my brother and I don't like what I'm seeing."

                     "Is he okay?"

                     "Oh, peachy. He's reached peak happiness and complete and utter fulfillment. He's never been better or more bearable to be around."

                     "Can you tone down the sarcasm just a little bit?" she pinches her fingers together a withering expression on her face. "I am really not in the mood. What's mroe unless you want Cassie to have to stay in heaven indefinitely, you'll douse this and let me go back to do my job?"

                      "Will you just shut up and listen to me a minute?" Dean snaps.

                      "No. Now let me loose or I swear that as soon as I'm free I\m wiping every single impala from the face of the earth except yours and that includes junkers, molds and replacement parts. That way you can watch it slowly die and rust and fade away, or have to be replaced by foreign parts from so many other cars that eventually you won't even be able to call it an impala anymore, it'll just be some rolling monstrosity of a mongrel begging for death at each instance of engine failure. You'll envy Claire her car." This threat actually makes Dean step back a bit.

                      "Okay, now that's just messed up." he points accusingly at her.

                      "I tried being nice to you, Dean. I tried leaving you alone, and even holding my tongue. It didn't work and there's not exactly any point in doing any of that anymore, now is there?"She retorts.

                       "Oh,come on. You try for like a day and then start pulling crap if I don't instantly come around, or if I do anything to piss you off, or if anybody else pisses you off. What the hell did I do that made you do that shit to my car back then? Huh? Tell me." Dean demands, pointing to the wall towards where his car's parked. "Don't give me that I took my bad mood out on you bull because it was way too severe for that. I'd love to hear what you think I did because i know damn well I didn't fucking do anything."

                       "That's right. You didn't do anything. That was the fucking problem. Someone kidnaps your brother, drips him of his free will, intent on raping him and biding him to them for decades and you didn't do anything!"

                        "Wait, what?"

                        "Dean., you have many fine qualities in there somewhere, I'm sure, but you're a misogynistic bastard and it drives me up the damn wall. Your machismo bias runs so deep that some pathetic little gawky thing commits a major crime and violates the sanctity of your brother's very being, fully intending to work up the nerve to do so in every way possible, and you just dismiss it as not worth doing anything about." She rages. "Let me break it to you, Winchester, but most killers, rapist, abusers, and kidnappers are pathetic little broken losers. If they weren't pathetic broken losers they wouldn't do that shit. Even the ones who don't look it are. Being a pathetic broken loser is no justification for hurting other people who have never done them any harm!"

                      "What are you talking about? Who the hell did that to Sam? When..."

                      "Do you remember Sam's ex wife? Mrs. Becky Rosen-Winchester?"

                      "Wait, Becky? But.. she got tricked by a demon. That's not." Dean tries to reconcile his memory of the event with what she described.

                      "No, she told herself the lies she wanted to believe to excuse doing what she wanted to do."

                      "I didn't realize you two had so much in common."  At Dean's comment, Babe grows very still and gets an absolutely ferocious look in her eye that makes Dean grateful that he put up the ring of holy fire before calling her. "What? Like you don't do the same damn thing for half the crap you pull. You call killing people tricks or teaching them lessons. You don't learn things when you're dead. And they're not tricks or pranks because it's not funny when people die!"

                       "Clearly you've never read the Darwin awards." Babe replies cooly.

                        "Yeah, try and deflect with a joke. Don't take responsibility for anything. Try to pretend that it was anything more than you having your own little temper tantrums, punishing us for being what your brother's were fighting over. Sure, maybe you picked the guilty ones but who the hell are you to judge any single one of us?" 

                        "The angel of justice and judgement? I'm not just a damn messenger. There weren't that many fucking messages."

                        "Maybe you were before you abandoned all of heaven and your siblings, but this was while you were in hiding from everything and everyone. You don't get to ditch the responsibilities and keep the rights. Literally nothing works that way. You're not even really taking responsibility now. Sure you're around, but you do as little as possible,shove everything onto Cas and the other angels and have to be dragged kicking and screaming into making any sort of meaningful decision at all. You're trying to act like you've changed but you're still just an irresponsible coward that fo some god forsaken reason my brother loves. Now you need to shape the fuck up and make things right with him. I don't care what you have to do or if i have to pull your ass down here once a week from here to eternity until you do." Dean angrily steps forwards. The last part makes Babe draw herself up and tilt her head slightly to look at him curiously. Dean starts to feel incredibly uncomfortable and disconcerted and looks away.

                        "Are you trying in your own abrasively stupid way, to get me to make up and get back together with your brother?" The incredulity in her voice makes Dean feel even more out of sorts than he was before.

                        "He's miserable without you. He won't talk to anyone,won't do anything but work and train and shit and has been pissy as hell at me all the time. it's been weeks and hasn't gotten any better at all. Apparently you're not doing so hot yourself, either." He points out.

                        "Oh, yeah? ..." Her complete and utter failure at any kind of appropriate or witty response to his statement embarrasses them both.

                        "Look, do you love him?" Dean asks half desperately.

                        "Of course I love him, but that's not always enough to make a relationship work." She shakes her head and crosses her arms, looking away from him.

                        "No, it's not. You have to be able to work at it and admit your mistakes and apologize and try to correct them and become better and keep doing it. Im not saying change yourself into a different person, just... be a better you, the cool dude with style and a sense of humor who I occasionally start to find bearable right before you pull some shit and drive me freaking insane. I swear it's like you just know the point where I start to think maybe you're not a complete asshole and decide to prove me wrong. Anyways, I guess the question shouldn't have been, do you love him, but do you love him more than you love the parts of you that cause him pain." Dean picks up a fire extinguisher and douses the flames. "Think about that. Hard."

                      "You know." She starts to get a slow grin. "If we do get back  together I'll be throwing this back in your face every time you get bitchy about us being together, right?"

                      "I'm sure you will." He sighs and puts the extinguisher back.

                      "Oh, and Dean? The next time you think about trapping me in holy fire, it better be to kill me." She snaps her fingers and leaves the horrified hunter in his new plush outfit, unable to take any part of it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, you will get to see exactly what she did right at the beginning of the next chapter.


	36. Jellybean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Babe did to Dean  
> Krissy has the baby, Hara's a proud guardian angel.  
> Dean tries to talk to Sam about Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for the next chapter. was in hospital and couldn't have laptop or phone. but on the plus side got a lot of writing done.

           "You can see why I was upset." Sam says as Michael just sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

          "Yes. I do. Though not why you were surprised." Michael shakes his head. "She does this all the time. Constantly from the very beginning she was always testing boundaries, pushing, exploiting loopholes."

           "She was?"

           "Yes, with her brother aiming and encouraging her every step of the way. The oath you had her make was practically a challenge. Likely you didn't quite realize that yet, given she has, lately been more prone to just ignoring rules than circumventing them." Michael chides him but gently, as he can't really blame anyone for being as unsuccesful at dealinhg with or directing Gabriel as he has been.

           "A challenge."

           "When Gabriel sees a locked door, she looks for ways to see behind it. When she sees a pit, she tries to get across, she sees a rule preventing an action she tries to acheive the action a different way. It's actually a bit heartening that she took such efforts to work around the oath instead of just breaking it, or that she even made it in the first place." Much to Sam's surprised, Michael actually looks relieved at what he'd been told his sister did. True, she didn't kill or injure anyone, or cause it, but that's a fairly low bar. "I wish you had read her confession. This wouldn't seem to grevious an offense then."

           "Maybe, I wasn't thinking, but she knew what I wanted and what she was doing. She knew what i was asking her no matter what technicalities she hid behind. We managed to get the legal issues mostly resolved. Though as soon as he's declared legaly dead, the conventions will be shut down and the website... she wasn't the only one affected by that, or even the one most affected by it."

           "You mean the website dedicated to manufactured tales of explcit incestuous pornographic adventures between you and your brother? Are you truly unhappy about it's distruction?" Michael gives him a knowing look.

           "It's an issue of free expression. I may not agree with the content, but things like that... it's not always just simple titilation. It can be about using familiar characters to work through problems and issues in the writers own life, things they're struggling with. It can give strength to others. For some people it's their only outlet. Whatever problem it represents, taking this outlet away from them doesn't make the problems go away. I really really dislike that thing, but it has a right to exist. And nothing is making me read it or deal with it if I don't want to."

           "I see. I'll talk to Gabriel and see what I can do to encourage her to fix this. Please give the matter more consideration. I don't believe this incident is worth ending a relationship over, regardless of whether or not the relationship should exist in the first place. After all you both are willing to violate the laws of god and heaven for each other, this is an extremely petty thing in comparison. Perhaps if you discussed it with Alex it might help you gain some perspective. I'm not entirely sure why but it's surprisingly helpful." Michael suggests examining the monkey bars. 

           "I'll keep that in mind." Sam nods. "I don't suppose you have any actual intrest in the hunter and vessel school and sanctuary." He asks. If he can get both the archangels involved, perhaps it might ease tensions even more. It would definitely set a great example for the rest of the angels.

           "Not especially. These instituitions wax and wane frequently. I try not to involve myself in such fleeting matters. Besides I don't pretend to understand much beyond the martial skills. I'm not especially skilled in combat on such a small scale. Such guerilla tactics were more my brother's specialty. Thank you for speaking with me, though."

           "Any time." Sam rubs the back of his neck, and just stays there thinking when Michael leaves. He can't talk to Alex. She's Babe's freind and plus he doesn't want to put her in that position. Maybe his reaction was a little too extreme, but he's just so exhausted. A relationship's not supposed to be like that. It's not supposed to be in a battle of wits. He's not supposed to have to watch every word or try to manipulate her or trick her into not doing things. That's not what you do in a healthy relationship.

            That's kind of what he did though, wasn't it? He tried to trick and trap her in a promise he knew she wouldn't break. He tried to hem her in so when he told her she couldn't do what he knew she'd want to do. He began manuevering, what's more he knew she was pissed off about it when she realized the extent of it. What does it matter, though? It can't work, the way things are with her and Dean, how could it ever work? Besides even if he took the wrong approach, she knew damn well how he felt and what he wanted and did it anyways. 

            He definitely can't talk to Dean and he doesn't want to put Cas in the middle of things. Maybe someone who knows her, has been in a relationship with her, but doesn't hate her exactly. Maybe even one who does, honestly. That would be a weird thing to ask about, though. Could he even trust what they say? Sam walks back to the gym. Dean's probably still there. When he enters he sees a burnt out ring of fire around some sigils and an enormous greenish teddy bear trying desperately to remove it's own head.

            "What the hell?" Sam exclaims. the bear stops struggling and straightens up revealing it's stomach. It's... a care bear? A green camo care bear. And on it's stomach the symbols are a shotgun and a shovel. Sam starts laughing so hard, he falls over, grabbing the handle of the door, but fails to keep even slightly upright. He ends up lying half in and half out of the gym just absolutely dying. The bear stalks over and kicks his leg.

             "If you don't shut up and help get this thing off of me I swear I will sit on your fucking head."  Dean's irritated muffled voice just makes it worse. As he might accidently suffocate his brother with his fuzzy butt, Dean take the high road and sits on his brother's stomach instead. "Dude, it's not that damn funny." But Sam's still just laughing. "Come on!"

             "You're a Care Bear." Sam reaches over to look at a tag by Dean's fuzzy little bear tail. "You're... Hunter Bear. Oh, and machine washable." His voice cracks.

             "Okay, that's kind of funny. but I'm dying in this damn thing and will eventually have to go to the bathroom. Will you please pull yourself together?" Dean cuffs his brother's head.

             "The most lethal Care Bear of them all." Sam continues when he can catch his breath again.

             "Sam? Dean?" They hear a young man yelling.

             "Are you okay?" Dean looks down at his brother.

             "That's what it says on the tag." Sam points out.

             "As I can't see my own ass, I'll have to take your word for it."

             Aiden follows the laughter to the gym to find Sam laughing fit to kill while a giant camo colored teddy bear just sits on his stomach and pats him on the head while shaking it's head. "I.. uh.." He temporarily forgets why he's there. "K-krissy's in labor. She's at Smith County Hospital. I tried to call but your phones are off."

              "What? Now?" Sam stops laughing nad shoves Dean off. 'She's only six months."

              "She spent alot of time in the abyss, actually, letting the fledglings see the miracle of pregnancy and getting away from Jo."Aiden rubs the back of his neck.  "Its also the only place Jose let her go with Hara alone. She's more like a week early developmentally I think? I have the minivan so, you don't have to change."

 

             "I don't think the head detatches." Sam says after searching all around for it in the back of Aiden's new used minivan. "I'm going to have to cut it off."

             "So, um, can I ask?" Aiden looks back breifly.

             "No." Dean snaps.

             "Are you okay?"

             "Do I fucking look okay?" He waves his paws making Sam choke back another laugh. "Don't start, just give me the damn knife. I'll do it myself." Sam just hold the knife out, handle first. Dean tries and fails to grip it with his oversized fuzzy paws for far longer than remotely reasonable. "Fine, just be careful, okay?" He growls. It takes pretty much the entirely ride there to get his head and paws off.

            "Dean?" Sam pulls at the sawed off neck slightly. "Where are your clothes?"

            "I think these are my clothes." He looks down himself. "I hate your fucking girlfreind."

             "She's not my girlfreind anymore." Sam lets go and turns to look outside the window. "And no, we're still not talking about it."

             "Fine, just get me something to wear while I cut this thing off. Even if it's just some damn scrubs. When did she go into labor?"

             "Last night apparently. She called Hara who monitered the contractions and helped her sleep until they got close enough together. She's in room fourty seven in the maternity ward. Claire and Alex and the rest are in the cafeteria. There's a thrift store in the basement so if you want to get your brother a few things, Sam?"

              "Sure. But you know we could just ask Cas to..." A glare from Dean shuts the suggestion down before he can even finish.

              "I'll see you upstairs." Aiden takes off, racing into the hospital.

                

             "My little brothers would have loved to see this."Hara says with mild dissapointment as Krissy rests back against him, exhausted.

             "Not in a million years." She sighs and looks over as they weigh and measure the small baby boy. "Will you bring him over here?" She holds out her arms. "He's probably hungry."

             "Oh good, you are brestfeeding." Hara gives her a gentle squeeze.

             "Yeah, yeah, just toss the little jellybean this way." She waves the nurse over. The nurse gives her a stern look indicating her thoughts on the proceedings. Not only did this young woman have neither the father or a relative in during birth, but she refused the iv entirely, would not keep the baby monitor on or stay in bed until her water broke and even then had this man actually sit behind her like they were in lamaze class and hold her in his arms the entire time, holding her hands, rubbing her stomach, and just generally getting in the way without actually getting in the way. They're lucky nothing went wrong.

             "That bed's not big enough for three people." The nurse says cooly. When Krissy gives her a cool steady look that threatens extreme violence, the nurse decides it's probably best just to humor her.

             "Aw, there's my little jellybean." Krissy coos taking hte crying baby in her arms. Hara unsnaps the shoulder of the gown for her and even goes to help adjust her slightly when she clears her throat. "Hara... boundaries." The nurse just sorts a little at this, and tries to turn it into a sneeze.

             "Sorry." Hara looks over her shoulder, in rapt adoring fascination as Chrysander starts to suck. "I don't think he's latched on right... Just break the..."

            "Hara, it's fine. Babies do three things, eat, sleep and excrete. We've.. ow! Shoot, yeah, hold on. I got it." She adjusts herself and the baby accordingly. "Aww, wook at his widdle hands and toes. My widdle jellybean is just a whole bunch of widdle jellybeans." She croons.

            "You've acquired a sudden speech impediment. Have you had a stroke?" Hara puts a hand to her head to check. "Sometimes women have strokes after they give birth but I can't detect anything. Let me go get Raphael."

            "No, Hara, that's just ... That's just how you talk to babies." Krissy informs him, mildly irritated, mildly amused.

            "Really?"

             "Yes. It's the law."

             "It is not." Hara protests.

             "It is so. Look it up if you don''t beleive me. " She teases.

             "I don't have to look it up. Nobody would make a law like that."

             "Really? Like nobody would ever ban a color for a whole day?" Krissy challenges. Hara suddenly feels alot less certain. Gabriel has caused quite alot of nonsensical rules and regulations to be passed and she had been on earth for quite a long time. "Where's Nat?"

             "I'm here." He rushes into the room, stopping to frown at the sight of Harahel snugglings with Krissy and his child. Not an unfamiliar sight, but still he would infinitely prefer it if the angel was in a different, more feminine body. "And there's my widdle man." he smiles at the baby.

              "Is... it's really the law?" Harahel looks up to the nurse who's trying not to laugh. She shakes her head and takes the chart out to the hall. "You're a jerk, Krissy." She just laughs.

               "Isn't he beautiful?" Krissy smiles at Nat who drags a chair to the side of the hospital bed and reaches to touch the tiny fist balled up and pressed tightly against her breast.

               "You both are." Thanatos gives her a kiss before sitting down. "Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you something to drink?"

              "Watermelon vodka."

               "Vodka is made from potatoes." Hara looks back, resting his cheek against Krissy's so he can see the baby better. "I think if you use watermelon it would be a wine. I'm not sure. though."

                "Really Hara?"

                "Oh, listen, he's making little noises." the angel sighs listening to the baby moan and fuss, dispite having his mouth full. "Hello, Krissy Junior, It's me your guardian angel. do you remember my voice? I bet it's all different now."

                 "I thought we were having a boy." Nat looks up confused.

                 "We are, we do.. just..." She waves it off with her free hand. "Our little jelly bean is a boy jellybean."

                 "And don't worry. It's perfectly  normal for his testicals to look like that." Hara says reassuringly. Krissy got a little worried as they didn't mention that the baby would have balls the size of a soft ball thanks to his mother's hormones in the womb. 

                 "What?" Thanatos sounds alarmed.

                 "It's fine. He's fine.  Hara, do you think you could go get me some chicken nuggets and a shamrock shake? Do they still have those or is it too late? I know St. Patricks day was a while ago."

                 " One of them must have some left. If they do, I will find it for you." Hara gently gets out from behind Krissy and vanishes.

                 "Chrysander." Thanatos smiles at the baby. "I wish my mother could see you."

                 "Well, when we take him to see the fledgelings we can try and find her." Krissy offers. "I just wish my parents were as easily accessable. Though I'm fairly sure my father's churning in his urn right now about my having a demigod."

                 "I know my brother's not to happy either. He feels a bit... left behind."

                 "Well, maybe if he stops drugging and raping women he can fall in love and work on his own family." Krissy is entirely unsympathetic.

                  "Are we a family?" Thanatos ignores her jab and just gives her that look he does so often now, the one with the 'marry me' eyes.

                  "Yes, maybe not the kind you'd prefer, but..." He kisses her mid sentance.

                  "Nat, she just had a baby." They hear Claire at the door. "Hey, sorry we're late. Jody has this thing about going slower than a snail with arthritis."

                  "It's called not violating the laws of physics." Jody replies, shaking her head. "Congradulations. Krissy, he's adorable."

                  "He's so cute." Alex quickly follows. "Do you need anything?"

                  "No. Hara's off finding me a shamrock shake."

                  "It's almost june! What is he going to search every restaurant in existence for one with some mix left? You are so spoiled." Claire gives a disgusted sigh. Krissy just smiles.

                  "Nothing else you need, sweetie?" Jody pats her head.

                  "Just rest, and not to be covered in my own blood. And I really hate to say it, since you came all this way, but do you think you could give us an hour or two?" Krissy asks reluctantly.

                  "Of course. Come on, girls, lets get something to eat while we wait." Jody ushers them back out of the room.

                  "The Winchesters and her freinds are in the cafeteria." Thanatos informs them.

                  "Thanks, Nat. And again, congradulations." Jody reaches to close the door behind her.

                  "Thank you. I'll come ang get you when she's feeling ready for visitors."

 

                  "Hey," Jody walks over to windowed wall where Sam is, as the girls wait in like. "Where are Aiden and Josephine?"

                  "They went to pick up a few things they forgot for taking them home." Sam gives her a nod. "They'll be back soon."

                  "How're you doing?"

                  "Fine."

                  "You look good. Been working out?"

                  "I'm fine, Jody." He looks out the window. She just pats his shoulder and goes to the table with Dean.

                  "That's a new look for you." She appraises Dean's suitpants and salmon golf shirt.

                   "It's been a long day." He rubs the back of his neck. As that's clearly the only explanation she'll get she decides to change to a subject she knows he'll discuss.

                   "How's Sam doing?" She asks quietly. Dean breifly glances over at his brother.

                   "Well, he laughed today for the first time since the breakup. And  Michael actually came to plead his sister's case, if you can believe it."

                   "Feeling guilty huh?" Jody says wisely. "Did it help?"

                   "I don't know. And I don't think I had much luck with Gabriel either, honestly." Dean gives a sigh. Jody smiles and kisses his forhead for the admission. "He's miserable. And just hell to live with."

                   "I know. You should have seen him the last time they broke up. It was awful." Jody sighs. "I should have stopped them."

                    "Stopped who from what?" Dean looks up at her.

                    "He didn't tell you why they broke up?" Jody looks surprised and whispers the tale into his ear.

                   "Yeesh. Hell hath no fury." Dean actually smiles a little. "She should have known better, though."

                    "I can't exactly throw stones, I thought she got off easy. I can't believe you two didn't do anything to her."

                    "Well, she was just this pathetic little awkward thing who made a bad decision."

                    "I hate to break it to you, but criminals are rarely the smart dashing, attractive and charming people you see on tv. For the most part, they're pretty pathetic creatures. But being pathetic isn't any more of a justification than being exceptional."

                    "That's what she said." Dean gives a slight laugh.

                    "I'm sorry. I don't see a dirty joke in that anywhere." Jody frowns at him.

                    "No, that's what Gabriel said. And she called me misogynistic. Me." he puts his hand to his chest. Jody just raises her eyebrows and looks away without a word. "Really?"

                    "You are a bit... old fashioned."

                    "You think I'm racist, too?"

                    "What? No!"

                    "Beause old as in old fashioned is usually racist as fuck."

                    "Dean." Jody breifly takes hold of his face. "It's okay. You're a hunter, raised by an army man. moved around a lot, no mother, no sister, no grandmother, all you  know about women is general is from social media.... and porn." She adds quickly. "It'd be stranger if you weren't a bit backwards in some aspects. But you know, there are men alot worse with less excuse and you're... you know, you mean well."

                    "They're ready to see visitors now." Thantos announces from the entrance to the cafeteria, just as the girls get back to the table. "But not everyone at once. We don't want him getting overstimulated."

                     "You boys go up." Jody nudges Dean.

                     "Yeah, we just got our food." Claire sits down and hands Jody a sub and drink.

                      "Thanks." Dean gets up. "Sam?" He calls his brother over. "C'mon, we're going to see Krissy and the baby." Sam nods and follows him over to the elevator. "It's so werid thinking of krissy being a mom. I mean,she's young enough to be my daughter. So like, that makes me a grandpa? Do Iook like a grandpa to you?" Sam just shrugs. "I still keep thinking of her as that sassy little kid who had a crush on me."

                      "Yeah." Though Sam doesn't sound like he's paying much attention.

                      "You know, have you considered cutting her a little slack?" Dean says despite how much it grates him to suggest it.

                      "Who, Krissy?" Sam looks over to him confused.

                       "C'mon, man. Don't make me say it." He pleads, nudging his brother's arm.  Sam just stares at him in disbelief. "I mean, do you remember when Cas betrayed us ? Broke your wall, killed hundreds, maybe thousands, declared himself the new god and then wanted forgiveness?"

                       "That's different, Dean."

                       "Yeah, that's way worse that what she did and she had just as good of a reason."

                       "Okay, yes, but it wasn't for as good of a reason at all. He was trying to protect us, and all of humanity by preventing another apocalypse. She just wanted vengeance. And furthermore..." Sam raises his voice when Dean opens his mouth to protest. "The biggest difference is that Cas realiazed what he did was wrong,k and tried to stop and corrected what he could, felt shame and wanted forgiveness. Gabrielle rerfuses to admit that she did anything wron, in any way, does not regret it even a little and isn't the least bit sorry. She doesn't want forgiveness, she wants approval and vindication and I can't and won't give her that."

                      "Wait, so you just want an apology? Did you tell her that?" Dean demands and presses the elevator button. Sam just gives him a look as if he's stupid for asking. "Why the hell not?"

                      "Because I don't want a fake one given just to appease me. I want her to understand what she did wrong, and why I'm upset as well. Why the hell are you even... you couldn't be nice to her when we werre together? You have to start now that we're over? Why are you saying to forgive her when you know that if I did you'd go right back to bitching about us being together all the damn time like before." Sam angrily turns to his brother.

                      "Because you're miserable without her. Miserable and angry and just like in permanent PMS mode just like all the time." Dean retorts.

                       "See now, that's one of those misogynistic things they were talking about. And of course I'm miserable. We just broke up. it's not a pleasant event, Dean."

                       "You broke up weeks ago. I know you, Sam. I know your break up routine. How it goes is, you pretend nothings wrong and that your're not upset but cry in your pillow at night when you think I can't hear you for a few day. I keep you busy with stuff you hate, but do anyways because you don't have a good reason not to go. You get all quiet when 'your song' comes on, I eventually get you to laugh a few times, check out a few girls and the healing begins. By now you should be smiling and even laughing and ready for the 'you can do better' speech without ripping my head off, at least. This... this is as different as it was after Jess. It's different from that too, I know. Greif over death isn't nealy the same and a break up but Sam, the only time you ahve laughed or given a real smile at all these past weeks was because of that damn prank of hers. I love you , Sam, and I want you to be happy. She makes you happy. God only knows why, and honestly I doubt even he does, but it's true. I'm just sorry it took me seeing you like this to make me appreciate that."

                        "It's okay." Sam sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "We should probably start making more demon traps at the school and stock up on holy water." Dean  raises an eyebrow at him. "You know, for the influx of demons that's coming."    

                         "What? Why?" Dean looks alarmed. He hasn't heard anything and they haven't caused anything. They haven't really done anything lately.

                         "Because I'm pretty sure Hell just froze over." Sam gives his brother a grin.

                         "Oh shut up," Dean tries to scowl and shoves his brother into the opening elevator doors, the smart ass.


	37. Love and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire decides to try things with Hel  
> Josephine is dissappointed.  
> Krissy and her jellybean visit the fledglings  
> Sam and Babe finally talk.

           "I don't think she's going back to hunting for a while." Josephine smiles as they watch Krissy make the little hunter bear dance on the edge of the bassinet, much to the confusion of the infant within. When Hara came back with the shake and nuggets, he had it with him. Apparently there was none left so he asked big sister Gabriel to take him back in time and get some. She declined to visit since Sam was there but sent the bear back with him. The look on Dean's face when he saw it was oddly hilarious.

           "Yeah," Claire sighs. "At least not for a long time. Maybe I could give the whole valkyrie thing a trial run? I don't know, but it's worth giving a fair shake, right?"

            "It's your soul." Jo says primly, making her opnion on the subject undeniably clear. "Though I'm fairly sure she'll get restless well before she's ready to wean him."

            "Oh, of course." Claire nods. "But no more than day trips, probably."

            "Not neccessarily." Hara looks up from the other side of the crib. "I can take her anywhere and bring her back in seconds. Gabriel is teaching me to freeze time for an hour or so, too, so I can bring Krissy junior to nurse if I need to."

             "I see," Claire raises an eyebrow at this. "Wouldn't it be simpler to just split between breast and bottle?" Hara just gives her an adorably feirce scowl at this. Only the best for his charge, apparently.

             "I won't be hunting again until he's on solids and sleeping through the night." Krissy gives a yawn.

             "Go lie down. I'll wake you when he's hungry." Hara offers.

             "Okay. Thanks." Krissy gives another yawn. "I don't know why everyone keeps talking about how difficult being a parent is. This isn't so hard." krissy brushes past the other two.

             "Well, most new mothers don't have an angel to play nanny for them and spoil them rotten at every turn." Josephine reminds her.

             "I know, isn't she the best angel ever?" Krissy smiles.

             "Just make sure you're not taking advantage." Claire follows her to her room. 

             "Really? Miss, got-all-pissy-because-she-won't-counterfeit-us-a-small-fortune?" Krissy retorts.

             "Yeah.,yeah, well I understand that now, and anyways I just... she'd do absolutely anything for you, you know that and she doesn't ask for anything." 

             "I know. What do you do for an angel anyway? I'll be her vessel again as soon as I can and let her use me as a barbie doll, but we don't know if it'll interfere with nursing. I\m really tired, Claire. I got no sleep in that damn hospital. Thank you for stopping by. We can talk more when I wake up, okay?"

             "Okay." Claire nods. "Well, no, see, I'm going to give it a trial run with Hel. You know, moving in, leading the valkyrie, so I'm not going to be around for a while. You can call me and stuff. And of course I'll visit you and the baby and if you need anything or ever get in trouble. but you know." She shrugs uncomfortably. rubbing the back of her neck.

             "Yeah, I know." Krissy smiles and gives her a hug. "It was great working with you. It really was."

              "It's just a trial." Claire shrugs uncomfortably. "But on that note, make sure to let me know when you give in and make Nat Mr. Chambers."

              "Oh please, no." Krissy wrinkles her nose. "But I'll definitely stay in touch and spam you with baby pictures. Including the disgusting and inappropriate ones."

              "I can't wait." Claire sighs. "Okay, I'm going to go let Alex and Jody know. Take care."

 

              "You have to stop falling asleep with Chrysander in your arms, Krissy." Josephine scolds not for the last time as search for the baby ends finding him asleep with Krissy. "It's not safe. You have to put him in the crib."

              "I can't help it. I fall asleep nursing. It's like taking a sedative." Krissy protests. "And he just fits so perfectly in my arms. Besides Hara's here to make sure nothing happens."

              "Then she can do it by putting him back in the crib if you've fallen asleep nursing him." 

              "Co sleeping is a valid option. It's natural and has so many benefits. I won't let anything happen to him." Hara pipes up.

              "Hara, you're not going to be here all the time. You do have a job in heaven, don't you? Your library?" Jo points out.

               "My sister is helping me be both places at once." Hara informs her. "At least when I need to be. And Saul does need his own time, but I wait until daytime for that."

               "We've got this, Jo."

                "Krissy..."

                "He's my baby, Josephine, not yours." Krissy snaps. "It's my decision."

                 "Fine." Jo resits the urge to slam the door and goes back to the kitchen where Aiden's making breakfast. "She's going to spoil that child, Aiden." She grouses, crossing her arms as she plops down at the table. "Holding him all the time, she never lets him cry, she's just with him every second. It's not good for him."

                 "Actually, recent studies studies show that it isn't at this age." Aiden reluctantly corrects her. "Attachment parenting actually leads to secure confident children."

                 "My parents never did that crap. and I turned out fine." She grouses.

                  "Jo, we're children of hunters. None of us are fine." He gives her a kiss. "What do you want in your omlette?"

                  "The usual." Jo replies. "I thought we were going to be his parents."

                  "Nothing's set in stone. You know how restless she is. We're at least his aunt and uncle. Krissy is family, and so's junior."

                   "I know, but it's not the same."

                   "No, I know. make one day we can adapt or something." He suggests. Jo just shrugs. "As it is, lets take advantage and go do something special. Nat's covered the mortgage and property taxes for the next eighteen years already so we can go out to that restaurant you always wanted to try. Maybe go dancing, just paint the town red. And eventually, Krissy's going to want to go out for a night herself and we'll have Chrys all to ourselves. Especially when it hits six weeks and she and Nat can have some alone time."

                  "That sounds nice, actually. I'll make the reservations after work."

 

 

                  "Are you still working on that thing?" Sam looks at the station wagon as Dean works underneath it.

                  "Yep."

                  "You know she's moved in with Hel, right? Maybe even becoming a valkyrie. She won't need it anymore."

                  "Maybe, maybe not, but I said I'd get it in top condition, so I am." He rolls out from under it. "How are you doing?"

                   "I don't know. I'm just...thinking I guess." Sam sits down next to him and hands him a open beer. "I got another call from Garth today."

                   "Oh?"

                    "Apparently everything lost from morethanbrothers.org has miraculously been restored. Chuck's been declared legally dead, though and the conventions are still being fought over in court, but there's that."

                    "Oh joy." Dean rolls his eyes and takes a drink. "Do you think she did it?" Sam just shrugs.

                     "Garth thought so, thanked me for convincing her or something. Though nobody knows for sure."

                     "Cas tells me she's really started buckling down in heaven, too. Raphael is still searching for Hannah and Michael's well, he's been spending alot of time with Alex. Do you think it's just therapy or maybe a little something more?"

                     "I doubt it, at least not on Alex's end. She's been exchanging letters with Rhys, and seems pretty smitten, according to Jody. As for Michael, I don't think so, but you never know, I guess. It's not like I'd know him well enough to tell. But he seems to be holding himself together pretty well lately."

                      "I see you've dropped that 'she' nonsense." Dean observes.

                      "It wasn't nonsense. He just prefers the pronouns that match the gender expression of his vessel, that's all. Angels have no gender so neither pronoun is more valid than another in that regard.  It's just preference. Harahel prefers 'she' now.  Raphael doesn't seem to feel strongly about it either way, but defaults to 'he' as he identifies more as male in general. This isn't exactly rocket science, Dean."

                       "No it's political science which is more confusing. It's annoying. You're a boy or a girl as defined by your genitals. What's the point in trying to make gender some weird... other thing? That's what it is."

                        "It's more complicated than that, but I'm not giving you a lecture on gender identity."

                        "Thank God." Dean mutters into the bottle.

                         "Or on tolerance, which as a bisexual hunter dating outside his species, you shouldn't even need." Sam points out.

                         "Hey, gender has nothing to do with sexuality, except in that you're born how you're born." Dean insists. Sam just sighs and takes a drink. "Fine. Whatever. The whole thing's just stupid anyways. So what do you need? Or did you just come out here to hang out?"

                          "No." Sam shakes his head. "We're ready, actually."

                          "Ready?"

                           "To open the school. Everything's up. We have a little papers, passed all the inspections. Now we just... get the word out I guess."

                          "Huh," Dean sits up wiping his hands off. "Are you sure?"

                          "Yeah. We even have a few extras. Like the gardens and greenhouses and storehouses and everything.  All the paperwork and licenses and legal requirements are set. Also Hades actually came through. He settled with Hel, agreed to complete all of the tasks Krissy set, even though he never got the recipe from ambrosia. He even found the soul of Amitiel's vessel and returned it to heaven where it belongs. At least I think he didn't get the recipe."

                           "So..."

                           "So, we have a hell of a bank roll for a while. The interest alone covers basic expenses and taxes." Sam smiles. "Time to go recruiting I think."

                           "Garth's doing that. You and Gabriel need to work on the vessels. That's gong to take delicacy and finesse, and you know she don't got it. Her siblings either." Sam states rather undeniably.

                           "Right." Sam takes a breath.

                           "It'll probably be easier working together if you make up first." The fact that Sam doesn't say anything shows he knows Dean's right. "You've got to at least talk to each other. If only for the school."

                           "I know."

                           "Hello?" They look up to see Krissy and Hara at the garage door, baby in her arms. "Hi," she waves the sleepy boy's little hand at them. Hara has the diaper bag complete with that stupid hunter care bear.

                           "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to use the portal to the abyss and we can't find that bowl." Hara confesses.

                           "Yeah, Raphael took it back with instructions to tell Cas never to enter his room again. We left it open in the linen closet for emergencies." Sam stands up. "Going to visit the fledglings?"

                           "Yes. they're still disappointed because I refused to give birth in front of them, but Hara's been teaching them baby care and stuff and mini-me's not sleeping all the time anymore and I've stopped bleeding finally, so we've been bringing him by the abyss to visit and escape Aunt Josie's tyranny and the cool fall weather. Yes, we have." she gives the baby's head a flurry of kisses.

                           "He has quite a shock of hair, there. Do you think it's going to be curly like yours?" Dean asks as Krissy smooths down his hair.

                           "Not so far. I keep fluffing his hair after his bath to check and see if it curls, but not yet." Hara says with mild disappointment. Krissy just gives an amused smile at the confession.

                           "She really does. It's adorable." Krissy laughs.

                           "I'll go with you. I need to talk to Raphael anyways and i think he's still in there." Sam brushes off his pants.

                           "Cool." Krissy follows him. "Hey, Dean. Still working on the crapmobile, I see. You're such a good dad. Isn't he my little jellybean? Yes, he is. Isn't he?" Chrysander looks as unamused as Dean.

                          "Serious little thing, isn't he?" Sam comments and leads them to the portal.

                          "He'll only smile at Krissy." Hara says adoringly, clearly head over heels for the little guy. "Show him."

                          "Later." Krissy kisses the fuzzy head. "Shhh... I'm really sorry. We shouldn't have done that to her. Honestly I think just letting her know about the engagement would have been mean enough."

                           "It's... it's fine. It's done with." Sam shakes his head.

                           "No, it's not fine. You and Bree... if we hadn't.."

                           "If you hadn't she'd have found someone else. But we don't target humans, Krissy."

                           "I know. I let that asshole Joe live didn't I?" She scowls. "And we didn't hurt her or do anything nearly as bad as she did to you."

                           "Drop it, Krissy."

                           "No. This whole thing is not okay. Claire castrated a god who did to her what that woman tried to do to you, and no one's all pissy over it." She snaps.

                           "What? She what?" Sam stops.

                           "You didn't know about that?" Krissy kicks herself.  After all the times she got after Hara for oversharing other people's issues, she goes and sticks her foot right in it.

                           "No. What happened? When did this happen?"

                           "Um, I don't want to discuss this in front of the youngsters. Hara, we'll catch up?" She hands the baby to his eager angel.

                           "Sure. Say 'bye, mommy'. Bye, mommy." He waves the baby's hand at her.

                           "Buh-bye, jellybean." She smiles at the baby and waves. He smiles back at her with a broad toothless smile that just lights up his whole face. "Oh, isn't he just the cutest widdle ting? Who's my happy wittle jellybean. You are."

                           "Eeee." Is the happy little squeal he gives in reply.

                           "Oh come back here, I can tell uncle Sam this nasty stuff later."Krissy takes Chrysander back, lifting him high in the air before kissing him. "I don't even remember any of that anyways, thanks to that mind wipe. It's all second hand now. Yes it is. It izzy is."

                           "Nat's brother Hypnos drugged Claire with lethe when she went to fetch it. That's why Nat kidnapped Krissy's soul, to get his brother's severed genitals back." Hara sums it up, helpfully.

                          "Hara, what have we talked about sharing other people's personal information?" Krissy chides her automatically.

                          "But you were going to." Hara protests.

                          "Yes, but.... I'll try to explain later."She sighs. "He was lonely and pathetic and erased some of her memories until she slept with him and kept erasing them to try and make her stay forever. Not exactly the same, as your ex never got around to raping you, though you know it was intended. But you can understand why we all would be pretty mad about that. Especially Bree. You know that, too, or you wouldn't have made her make that promise in the first place."

                           "I know." He admits quietly. "How are you and Nat?"

                           "Fine. He's back in Hades spending time with his brother. He gets lonely and even enough moonlight burns him so it's not like he can go out much. Hypnos is a very sad lonely and pathetic greek godling."

                            "I see, How does Hypnos feel about his nephew?"  Sam asks, concerned. Something Krissy's considered a great deal, given the tendancies of jealous supernaturals to murder things.

                            "Fine, I guess." She shrugs uncomfortably, "Nat is making sure he doesn't feel abandoned or neglected and Claire made a little note on his birth announcement that he won't ignore, just in case."

                            "Let us know if he gives you any trouble."Shall we?"

                            "After you." he motions gallantly. Of course as soon as he steps through, he ends up somewhere else entirely. Somewhere white and cold.

                            "Do you remember that?" He hears Babe amidst the sound of what seems almost like chimes but are actually icicle clad willow vines tinkling against each other in a mild breeze. Just a cold barren expanse of snow, except for a wall of willows and a sturdy easily crossed bridge over a moat polluted by inky black swirls. "I thought she would never speak to me again. I thought I'd be grounded for Days too at least, but no, you pled my case and full acquittal. It didn't exactly make her less angry with me, though. I should have remembered that."

                            "Gabrielle?" Sam brushes aside a spray of vines to see her sitting at the foot of a pitch black statue of what looks like an angel, standing and reaching upwards practically on his toes. Tiny trickles of black run down from it ito the moat, like tiny veins across the snow. 

                            "Sam?" She hastily stands up. "What are you doing here?"

                            "I came with Krissy. She brought Chrysander to visit the fledglings again.  It sent me here."  He can't help but look at the statue. It's Lucifer, more accurately Helel. He's so black that he doesn't even shine. It's almost like an empty hole in existence. Sam starts to feel sick from fear and even though he knows that the angel is trapped that way, and will likely not even be ready for rebirth for millions of years. It took him nine Days to accumulate that much darkness, it'll probably take as long to get rid of it. But still, there he is.

                             "It's alright." Gabriel rushes over to him. "He's trapped. He's... healing." She looks down at the black waters surrounding them. "I..." She doesn't look at Sam. In the silence the flow of melted darkness thins to mere pencil lines.

                             "I understand." Sam says simply and turns to walk as quickly away as he can. 

                             "No, you don't." She pleads flying after him, landing before him.

                              "I do. I promise, I do." He puts a hand to her cheek. "I wouldn't give up on Dean when he had the mark. When he became a demon. So... I understand." Sam takes a breath.

                              "I'm sorry, Sam." Babe covers his hand with her own. "I'm so sorry. I was angry and you don't even know how angry and I ... no... no excuses. I knew better and I did it anyway and I hurt you and I'm sorry. but that's the only reason I'm sorry and I'll never feel bad about anything that happens to that woman or anyone who ever hurt you, past present or future. I love you, though, so your feelings about it should have come first, in that instance."

                               "I'm sorry, too. I started the whole thing by trying to make you do or not do things, and not just trusting you. I could have maybe handled it better. I also shouldn't have called you down from ruling heaven to yell at you like that. You're right,it was inappropriate. I lost my temper, I shouldn't have. I didn't approach any of it right at all."

                               "Honestly, I'd have approached me the same way." she confesses. "I can be kind of slippery."

                               "Michael said binding to you to an oath like that was more like issuing a challenge then making a deterrent." Sam adds.

                                "True... Michael came to talk to you? About what?" She looks a bit suspicious.

                                "About the possibility of our reconciling and if there was anything he could do to help us along."

                                 "She did not." Babe shakes her head and puts her hands on her hips. "She threatened you again, didn't she? Or something not involving speaking on my behalf. She hates you and she's firmly against angels and humans together even if she didn't."

                                 "I guess your big sister loves you more than she opposes any of that."mi

                                  "Yeah, right." she rolls her eyes. Sam just looks at her. "Really? Huh," she turns away, walking a little away. "Miqa being my advocate. Ah man, I wish I could have seen that." She grins. "It's never going to happen again, that hardass. I don't suppose you had the presence of minute make a video recording."She looks back hopefully.

                                  "No," Sam smiles. "Anyways, I forgive you and I hope you'll forgive me."

                                   "That depends. You're not going to break up with or divorce me after our next fight are you? I mean, if the weddings back on." She taps her chin.

                                   "I don't know, are you going to pull that crap again?" Sam crosses his arms.

                                    "Probably. I am who I am. I'll follow the rules, but that's all I can promise. Well, that and to try really hard to follow the spirit as well, but I'm not a tame trickster, Sam. You can't control me even just with your feelings, and I don't want to be with someone who tries."

                                    "Fair enough." Sam sighs and looks down. "Well, I guess that's something we'll have to discuss then." 

                                     "Sounds fun." Babe gives a sly smile. "Shall we go talk about it in private? Or are you busy?"

                                     "I'm all yours." Sam bends to give her a kiss.


	38. The long goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me.

             Dean walks out of the garage to see Sam placing a large stack of papers on the table, weighted down by his laptop. 

             "What's that?" He asks. Sam looks over, a surprising amount of stubble on his face for having been gone for less than an hour.

             "Oh, hi." Sam gives him a bright but tired smile, his eyes finally free of that tension and distress that's been there so long. "This is just... paperwork. For the wedding."

             "You made up with her, huh?" Dean tries not to sound too unenthused, though he is relieved. Dam just smiles. He opens his mouth to say something but when he lets go of the pile, the laptop slides down, scattering the loose sheets.

             "Shit."

              "I'll help. Are they numbered?" Dean heads over.

             "No, no, I got it." Sam quickly holds his hands out and starts grabbing sheets before Dean can, but he finds one under the bookcase on the other side of the room.

              "the first party that the second party, in order to secure the life and liberty of any unnamed third party or the aforementioned parties may engage in any sexual or non sexual behavior otherwise forbidden without penalty barring evidence that the offending part orchestrated said conditions for that purpose. What the hell is this?" Dean looks up and quickly backs away from Sam as he tries to come get it keeping the table between them as he keeps reading it off.

              "Dean. give it back, Dean."

              "Infidelity subset V fertility gods?"

              "Stop reading! That's private!"

              "Both parties agree that neither party shall engage in illicit acts as defined in subset II second class sexual acts with any firtility god without extending invitation to the other party if at all possible.... What the hell. Did you create an erotic follow up to  Staples and Secretaries or whatever that weird rpg is?" Dean looks up as a blushing Sam climbs over the table to snatch it away.

              "No, that's our prenup." He explains and hurries it off to his room.

              "Your what?" Dean laughs. "Wait, what the hell.. you... what kind of prenup is that?"

              "A comprehensive one, subject to revision quarterly." Sam informs him as he locks it away in his file cabinet.

              "Like I can't have that open in two minutes." Dean leans on the bedroom door. "So, your response to her inability to follow rules is to make more of them? I thought you were smart." 

              "You wouldn't understand. Your lover is relatively sane and straightforwards." Sam stretches. Dean can't exactly argue with that. "We have an understanding."

              "Wait, so you're allowed to have an affair with a fertility god or was I reading it wrong. Or is that she's allowed to have an affair with a fertility god? As long as it's a threesome or at least the offer of a threesome?" 

               "Dean.." Sam just looks at him.

               "What?"

               "Trust me when I say, you don't want to pursue this." Sam looks him straight in the eyes. Dean suddenly feels as if he believes his little brother with his whole heart. "Oh, yeah, we set a date. February fifteenth."

               "The day after valentines day?" Dean emphasises the after. "Couldn't get a reservation earlier?"

                "No, that's when we first met." Sam says. Dean just looks at him. "You remember, february fifteenth, 2007? At Crawford Hall? She stole my laptop."

                "Wait, you mean, the first time we tried to kill her?That's when you're getting married?" Dean just shakes his head. "How romantic."

                "I know, I mean it's not like you and Cas went off on a long romantic weekend in september the weekend of the eighteenth, the anniversary of the day your first met and stabbed him in the chest. Oh wait..." 

                 "Geez, no wonder you two have supernatural lovers, no one else could survive the mating ritual." They hear Krissy say and look to the closet. "My little jellybeans all worn out and so am I." She explains nodding to the sleeping baby in her arms. "Little angels are exhausting. Thank god for the existence of sleep."

                 "Well, you know what they say, it's not really love until you've stabbed each other a few times." Dean jokes. "That was a short visit."

                 "No. No it wasn't. But glad to see you made your way back out. I just wanted to make sure in case I had to send your brother in after you." Krissy smiles. "So.. you look like you spent a long vigorous time somewhere. Is the wedding back on?" She gives a suggestive grin.

                 "February fifteenth."

                  "What? Are you insane? It's November.  You can't put a wedding together in three months. You'll never get a venue. That reminds me though, you'll have to join us for junior's first christmas. At least part of it."

                  "Hara still calling him Krissy junior huh?" Dean suppresses a laugh.

                  "Yeah, it's kind of stuck. It'll be so fun, Chrys' first Christmas. I'm getting him one of those little gingerbread man costumes for our christmas cards. I'll be mrs. Clause, Nat will be Santa and Hara will be our elf. Saul agreed because he wants to see the little jelly bean in costume. Hara kind of insisted on one of those family photo cards he saw in reruns."

                   "I think she's as in love with the little guy as you and Nat." Sam smiles at his brother.

                   "Yeah, I know, it's so cute. And mini-me loves his guardian angel, doesn't he?' She kisses the drooling infant. "But you have to stop by or we'll stop by. We'll figure it out by thanksgiving. Jo refuses to discuss anything Christmas until black friday. Wait, where'd Hara go?" Krissy turns around.

                   "Sorry, Krissy. Miti and Hara needed me to help find a spell, but I can't find my sister anywhere. Can I have a few hours after I take you two home?"

                   "Of course. We'll be fine. Later, boys."

                   "Bye, Krissy."

 

                    "Have you told her yet?" Hypnos asks as he and Thanatos recline together on his bed.

                     "No, not yet."

                     "How long are you going to wait? She's not pregnant anymore. I think you can tell her."

                      "No, she'll insist on doing something and I just..." He shakes his head. "Chrysander's still too young. He needs his mother with him."

                     "Are you going to wait until he's seven? I'm not sure we'll have that much time." Hypnos sits up. "If you don't tell her, I will."

                     "Okay I will!" Thanatos rolls off the edge of the bed. "I can't keep coming back and forth as much as I have been. I don't know how much energy I have left. And I have to take care of my son."

                     "Why that angel is more than willing to take care of your wife and the woman who won't marry you." Hypnos crosses his arms. His brother just ignores him.

                     "You know, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe you won't be so sensitive to the light anymore." Thanatos tries to console him.

                     "Just go." Hypnos turns away from him. 

                     "Okay." Thanatos gives his brother a kiss on the cheek. "I will be back." Hypnos doesn't reply. unfortunately Thanatos can't seem to take himself back past the entrance of Hades. When he gets there he can't detect anyone dying in Conrad Springs. Or anywhere for that matter. It's all gone. Thanatos takes a breath, swallows his pride and prays to Krissy's angel. He might as well, he is mortal now. 

                    "is everything alright?" The celestial thing appears beside him.

                    "No." He sighs. "We're out of ambrosia and have been for a while. Without any kind of worship, even latent, I can't replenish my strength and I've used the last of my godly powers. I'm mortal and can't get back to my family." he looks down.

                    "Oh. Is there anything I can do?" The angel asks with what can't be genuine concern.

                    "Give me a ride?" Thanatos tightens his lips.

                     "I mean beside that. I can't worship you, of course, but is there anything else? Was the recipe written down anywhere? If it was I probably have a copy in the library. I mean it's not really allowed but I'm sure if I ask Gabriel she'll be okay with it for Krissy's sake." Harahel frowns. "I could maybe make you some if I have it and can't give it to you. Maybe nectar? i might have the recipe for nectar. Let me look." He frowns in thought.

                     "Are you being serious?" Thanatos frowns at the angel, stepping back to appraise him.

                     "Of course. You're Krissy's lover and Krissy Junior's father. Anyone in her life needs to be able to protect themselves and you have no experience being mortal. Besides if Hades is mortal now it means that the underworld will start to collapse. Then it'll take your brother with it and lethe and mnemosyne and your dog. That would be awful."

                     "It won't be for a while, Hades hasn't been using his as much as I have mine." Thantos confesses. "But, why would you help me? With me out of the way, you'd have Krissy to yourself."

                     "Why would I want that?"

                     "Harahel, I know you love her." Thantos crosses his arms. Hara just looks at him, like he said the sky is blue.. "You're not going to deny it?"

                     "Why would I deny it? And what does that have to do with helping you? And why would it mean I want you out of the way? She likes you and you love her and you're the father of her child." The angel can't be that stupid. Or that innocent. He's in a human body.

                      "Because you're in love with her and you want her for yourself."

                      "Well, yes, but you couldn't use her as a vessel anyway and you know I'd give her as much time alone as you two need. Saul will probably let me use him so I watch Chrysander when you two are together."

                       "You don't want to have sex with her."

                       "Oh no. Saul does,  but not seriously and she doesn't like him." The angel shakes his head. Thanatos just stares at him.

                       "You're in his body. That means you do too."

                       "No, I don't want to have sex with her.  It's not... I feel things in a vessel that I don't as an angel, taste and smell are new, but they're very dull. Things like pain and pleasure aren't really as great which is good since I hear they're very distracting. And we're usually down here for a reason, so distractions aren't so great.  Besides even if I did I couldn't do that. It's not allowed. Well, it is now actually, but there's consent issues and it's still very taboo at least." Harahel shakes his head, putting way more thought into it than Thanatos actually likes.

                        "Well, okay then. And you're alright with her being with me, a god of a different pantheon."

                        "Oh, we're not a pantheon we only have one god, the one who created everything. And free will is a very important part of our religion. After all what good is love if it's not given freely?"

                        "If it's not given freely, it's not love." Thanatos says. Harahel smiles at him.\

                         "See, you understand, even if other pagans don't. As long as you don't do anything bad to her, why would i object to you loving her at all."

                        "I might convert her. Send her soul to hell or to Hades."

                        "Oh, no you can't. Willing vessels belong to heaven. There are only a hundred and forty four thousand of them at a time usually though. I think those limited numbers She might convert you, though." Harahel teases. Thantos gives a wry smile. 

                         "Okay, so, take us home?" Thanatos gestures off into the distance. Hara puts a hand on his shoulder and takes him back to the house.

                         "I'll take you back when you want to go see your brother again." Hara offers, looking around the living room. There's a fire dying out in the fireplace, and an empty mug of hot chocolate and a plate with a few graham cracker crumbs and drops of melted chocolate next to a bag of marshmallows and a metal skewer. There's a gummy marshmallowPlus all the lights are on, which means that Josephine's not home.  There's a snowstorm outside, the first of the season. "The air seems wrong." Hara frowns and looks around.

                        "It's the lysol. Josephine sprays it like air freshener." Thanatos says heading to the downstairs bedrooms to check on Krissy and the baby. "They're asleep in Krissy's room." He informs Hara and goes inside to tuck Krissy in and maybe hold his son for a bit.  He doesn't hold josephine's view on mother and infant sleeping together, but it's just nice to be able to hold him for a while. As he goes to ease his son away from his mother's arms, her cellphone rings. He frantically tries to grab and silence it so it doesn't wake the baby, but it takes until the last ring to find it. Miraculously it doesn't wake either of them. It's Josephine, but it's already gone to voice mail. There are seven calls from her and a few texts. 'Snowed in at restaurant, getting room at the motel. Kiss Crys for me. see you in morning.'  'Is everything okay?'  'I know your phone isn't dead, it rings seven times before going to voicemail.' "Krissy?" He shakes her shoulder a little. There's no response and her breathing is very shallow. It's then that he notices Crysander's not moving at all. "Harahel!" the angle rushes in as Thanatos just stares at his son's still body, feeling weak and nauseous. "Do something. You're an angel...."

                        "I'm a librarian. They're... They're too broken. Open the windows, get her outside, call an ambulance. I don't know. This is... Rye" Hara snatches Chrysander up and takes him to his brother in the hotel where he and Miti are looking over the list of components. "Rye. Help. The air is bad. Oh, Krissy!" Hara goes back just in time to see Thanatos stumble and throw up. He grabs them both and takes them outside. "The air is bad. I have to, we have to....

                         "Where's my son? Why aren't you with him?" Thanatos demands, grabbing his arm. "We... we'll be fine. Just go!"

                         "But..."

                         "GO! I called that emergency number just go!"

                         "I'll be back. I'll..."

                        "GO!" Hara goes back to Rye who's just holding Chrysander, silently.

                         "Rye?"           

                         "It was too late, Hara. He's gone. I'm sorry."

                         "Well, ... well bring him back. Nobody knows yet. It's fine just... bring him back!" Hara demands.

                          "I can't. His soul's not in heaven." Rye says gently, handing the baby back to his sister.

                          "He-he can't be in hell, he's an infant! They don't... they don't do that. They don't." Hara raises his voice.                     

                          "Hara..."

                          "If demons can ressurrect souls that are in heaven, then why can't we ressurrect people who's souls are elsewhere? Huh?"

                          "They have corrupt reapers to help them, we don't and Dad's not here. Hara, I'm sorry." Rye puts a hand on her cheek. 

                          "No, you... you're just not good enough. Raphael!  Where's Raphael? Why can't I reach him?"

                           "He turned off communications while he's with the fledglings in the abyss. But, Hara, he can;t.." Harahel doesn't wait for Rye to finish before going as fast as he can to the abyss with Crysander's body. As soon as he steps through. It sends him directly to the fledglings in the middle of their wing strengthening exercises.

                          "Brother." Is all he can say, tears starting to well up in his eyes. Raphael doesn't even have to look up to know what's wrong.

                           "I'm sorry, Sister." he says gently, ushering him aside. "Wait here." The young angels wait silently in rows as only Raphael and Michael can get them to do. Despite their concern at their brother's obvious distress and the strange change in the baby.  

                           "No," Hara shakes his head. "No, you have to fix it. You can... you can save him. I know you can. You can. You can do anything. I know it." He holds out the infant.

                           "I cannot create or conjure souls and I have no access to his." Raphael says gently.

                           "Why isn't he in heaven? Why?" Hara demands. "He's just a baby. He should be in heaven." 

                           "He's a pagan demi-god Harahel. They don't go to heaven.

                           "He's a baby. It's not right. I... I'll get his soul. I'll find it. I will. I don't care where it is, I'll bring it back to him, just...just bring him back now, without it and I..."

                           "Harahel, I won't ressurrect a soulless body, especially not an infant one, what it could do to him... no. Sister, I'm sorry. You have to let it go. Give her to me. I\ll take him back to his parent and explain." Raphael holds out his hands for the baby.

                           "No." Hara steps back, clutching Chrysander to his chest. "I.. I'll do it." She takes off and heads to a crossroads. If heaven can't help him, then maybe hell will. It takes short work to make the summons. No one appears for the longest time.

                          "Are you kidding me?" A demon says behind Hara as she drops down to her knees. "An angel wants to make a deal? Granted a tiny little angel,  what are you five stories unencumbered?"

                           "No. No, I'm not kidding. I need to make a deal." Hara looks up at the young man in kaki's in front of him. "Bring him back and I will give you anything I have."

                           "Really..."The man looks at him. "That's it? Bring back this dead damaged baby? I'm not sure he's even completely human. Is that why heaven can't do that? Or won't they?"  The demon looks down at them, arms crossed. "Is this a trick? I hear your new viceroy is a bit of a prankster."

                            "No. It's no trick, they don't know I'm here. I swear on everything that is just bring him back."

                            "Well, okay, then... my price... is you." He taps Hara's nose. "You don't have a soul,  so next best thing. And since angels can't be trusted, no ten years. Just an immediate trade."

                            "And you'll bring Chrysander back?"

                            "Of course. A deal is a deal." He smiles. 

                             "Then yes." she takes a breath and lifts her head to seal it with a kiss, but when the demon bends to kiss her a hand grabs his head and burns the life out of him.

                            "Harahel." Raphael snaps. "What do you think you are doing?"

 

                            "Excuse me." Claire taps the orderly on the shoulder. "Where's room twenty seven?"

                            "Around the corner." He points.

                            "Thanks." She runs over to it. Krissy is lying on a hospital bed, one of those oxygen tube thingys under her nose,  staring at the wall. "Hey," she stops at the doorway, not sure what to do. "I got here as soon as I could."

                            "Hey, Claire." Krissy says blankly not looking at her.

                             "What happened? Where's Nat? With junior?" Claire pulls a chair over.

                             "No." Krissy replies quietly. "The fireplace was clogged or blocked or the boiler broke or something.  I don't know yet, but it's carbon monoxide poisoning. Nat had less exposure than me but he got some bug from the hospital.".

                            "Greek gods, get sick?"

                            "Apparently."

                             "He'll be okay, though, right?"

                             "It doesn't matter."

                             "That's cold." Claire frowns at her, leaning forwards. 

                             "I didn't want him. I didn't. Not even a little. I wasn't ready. I'm stubborn, flirty, reckless, restless, I drink, probably too much. Who needed a lover, a baby? Who wanted to be a mom? Not me. I know you understand." She moves her head slightly towards Claire. "I didn't... I didn't need to love somebody so very, very much. I didn't have to. I could have gotten an abortion. I could have. Never seen Nat again. I didn't have to feel this way at all. I didn't."

                               "Kris?" Claire starts to feel worried.

                               "Ms. Chambers." Some woman in a sweater with a clipboard knocks on the door. "Can I talk to you? Is now a better time?"

                                "No." Krissy doesn't look at her, or change her affect at all.

                                "Again, my name is Elise. I'm the grief counselor. I'll be here until seven. If you change your mind, you can reach me at this extension."She holds out a card. Krissy just ignores it.

                               "Thanks." Claire takes it instead. The woman nods and looks at Krissy a moment before leaving. "Where's Hara?"

                                "I don't know. Hiding probably, like the useless little coward she is."

                                 "Krissy?"

                                 "I don't know what happened. Everything was fine. It was snowing, Crys was sleeping in his crib. Jo and Aiden had a fire going and went out to dinner. It started snowing, I had some smores and hot chocolate. He woke up hungry so I went to feed him. I had a headache and he was fussy so I lay down with him and woke up here. They told me.. they told me Chrys..."

                                 "Oh, Krissy." Claire takes one of her hands.

                                 "I don't understand. Why am I alive? I was there too. I... I shouldn't...Why? Why would this happen? Why?" She curls in on herself starting to cry. "I didn't even want him. What's the point in making me love him so much then just taking him away from me?"

                                 "I don't know." Claire puts her arms around her. "I don't know."

 

                                 "Harahel." The archangel Gabriel, viceroy of heaven, sits on the throne, hating the very feel of it around her. "Please tell me there was some kind of... misunderstanding."

                                 "No."She looks down. "I'm guilty."

                                  "Do you understand what you've done? You almost gave yourself and your vessel over to a demon. Do you know what they would have done to you?" She asks, "Do you? to the both of you? Worse than death, Hara."

                                  "I didn't care. He was still mine. I had to.. I had to save him. It would have been worth it."

                                  "I know." The archangel of justice and judgement enfolds her little sister, with her wings, and lets her cry until she can't anymore. "Hara. I know what you're going through. I do. I'm not angry, and I do forgive you, but what you tried to do would have put more than just yourself at risk.  It would have put every angel and vessel in danger and even potentially aided demons in the persuit of human souls. Even if we got to you before you broke or they got anything more out of you, we'd have had to invade Hell to do it, and at least one of them has an angel blade. We archangels are locked out, we could have lost any number of our brothers to the abyss. We barely have enough to keep heaven going as it is. We can't even bring back the fledglings yet. Do you understand the enormity of your actions now?" Hara gives a slow nod.  "You understand that you're going to have to be punished for this."

                                   "Yes, I know."

                                   "I'm placing you on strict probation. You will return to the library and go only return to earth when given an assignment or special permission to do so. You will report to one of the elder angels once I decide who it's going to be. It won't be one of your freinds."

                                    "I know. Krissy's my only friend."

                                    "Krissy... yeesh... alright, if she calls for you, you can go to her. I'll assign you a probation officer Asap. Now, while you're waiting I want you to write a thesis on why making demon deals is a bad idea. Make it five thousand pages at least and make sure you cite all your references." She pats Hara's arm. "Send your vessel back, too, if you would."

                                    "He doesn't want me to go. He still wants to just be locked away."

                                    "The nazi torture stuff?"

                                    "He was protecting me. I won't leave him if he doesn't want me to. It's the least I can do." Hara looks up at her sister with pleading eyes.

                                    "Okay." She kisses her little sisters forhead. "But try to convince him to maybe go talk to Alex. You can take him there if he agrees. Just let me or your parole officer know."

                                    "Yes, sir."

                                     "It's okay, Hara. I promise, it'll be okay. " Hara doesn't say anything. "Ruth, take Harahel back to the library. I'll be sending Miti and Zuri and Rye in shortly."

                                     "Yes, ma'am." Ruth walks over and waits for them to stand up again. 

                                    "Love you, baby girl. We'll move past this." Babe pats Hara's back and sends her on her way.  When they're gone she notices Michael standing in the wings. She'll probably has alot to say about Hara's sentencing. Well, that'll be fun. 'Can I help you?" she steels herself for the coming reproach.

                                      "I didn't expect you to be so compassionate." Comes the reply. "Based on your history, I expected a summary execution."

                                      "Don't mistake my history for yours." Babe crosses her arms with a scowl. Michael doesn't say anything to this, she just looks down slightly. "You only saw the worst things I'd ever done, not the best."

                                       "Will you tell me?" Okay, that's not what she expected her big sister to say at all.

                                        "What, my greatest hits?" Babe starts to feel uncomfortable, her wings twitching slightly. Talking to Michael, she usually just ran, or let Luci do the talking. He was better at it. 

                                       "Yes."

                                       "Well, there's a surprising amount of overlap between the two."

                                        "I have time." Michael sits down on the floor in front of the throne like Babe used to do when listening to their brother tell her stories of life before her and Raphael. But now it'll be her, telling Miqa about her life without them.

                                       "Okay." Babe goes back to the throne and sits down." The first was this pearl diver. It was how I got out of the ocean undetected. He was in love with this girl, but she hated the sea so I started sending her these dreams..."      


	39. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krissy speaks with Death and Harahel  
> Hara's siblings make a well intentioned mistake.

      "What do you want?" Krissy asks, sitting in the dark in the nursery, refusing to look at the silent figure with the dapper cane standing on the other side of the empty crib.

      "I came to inform you that the soul that inhabited your son's body has been moved on to another life. Normally he wouldn't be quite so far up in the queue, but hunters do not readily accept these things. In fact they have a tendency to upend existence in all manner of normally entertaining ways but for my adjutant's sake, I wish to avoid that sort of upheaval." Death gently informs her.

      "I hate you."

       "I know." He gives a solemn nod. "The living often do."

       "Why should I believe he's already moved on? Why should I let him stay..." Krissy's throat catches as she realizes she's suggesting killing another woman's unborn child. "Why should I just accept any of this. W-why does he even need a soul?"

       "I am inevitable, Kristiana. It's true that I am enjoying playing my part, bending the rules, testing the nature of my own existence, but all things must end and change and we cannot control when and where. It must do so with a greater purpose than your own selfishness."

       "Selfish?" Krissy looks at him. "Wanting my son back is selfish? Wanting him to... to get to live the life he was given is selfish?"

       "Yes."

       "Fine! Than I'm selfish. I want him to be with me. I want him to grow up and be happy with me! And I don't care how fucking that selfish that is because he's my son!" 

        "He is already starting his new life, Kristiana. And it will likely be a long and happy one. There is no reason for him to be here with you."

        "He's my son and I love him. Isn't that reason enough?"

        "No."He says flatly. "And you know it. As for why he needs a soul? The Winchesters can answer that question very well. Or should you care for a literary reference. I believe Pet Semetary by Steven King is a fairly accurate portrayal of a cranky soulless toddler."

         "What's the point then?" Krissy looks down at her lap. "What was the point?" 

          "I don't know."

          "What do you know?" She demands."I can't decide wether to tell you to go fuck yourself or invite you closer."

          "I'm in no hurry for your decision."

           "I just want the pain to go away."

           "It will, regardless of what you do."

           "I don't understand. I waded through the acheron, every pain I ever had hitting me from every angle. How can this hurt so much worse?"

           "It's always the harm done to those we love that hurt us the most." 

           "I just... I don't know. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters." She covers her face, bending over as she struggles not to cry.

           "Krissy?" Harahel appears before her. Death takes his leave.

            "What are you doing here?" The unfreindly question and tear streaked glare leveled at her make the angel cringe.

            "I.. you were calling for me. So loudly."

            "I wasn't." she states coldly. "I wouldn't. Why would I?"

             "Because...I'm your friend?" Hara asks meekly. "And you need me."

             "Need you? Because I need you?  Where the hell were you when he needed you? Where were you that was so important that you let my son DIE?"

              "I'm sorry. I tried everything. I couldn't do anything." Hara kneels down in front of her, taking hold of her hand. "I tried... I.."

              "Well, it wasn't good enough, was it? Is it ever good enough? You... useless pointless angel! Go back to your damn books. I wish I never met you. Now get away from me! I don't ever want to see you again!" She pulls her hands away. When Hara disappears, Krissy's lap feels oddly lighter. Harahel took her gun. She'll let Krissy's son die but not let her make her own damn choices? Who gave her the right? Who? Something snaps deep inside her and she stands up and starts smashing furniture. She doesn't even know why. Just that she hates it. She hates everything in this room. Everything that has the gall to be here when Chrysander isn't.

             "Krissy. Krissy! Stop!" Josephine and Aiden finally get the door unlocked and grab her before she can start smashing the walls, all painted with little rows of dancing jellybeans. 'It's okay." They try to calm her.

               "NOTHING IS OKAY!" Krissy starts to cry and can't seem to stop, Jo and Aiden just hold her until she can't cry anymore.

 

              "Hara?" Miti looks through the stacks. "Are you here?" There's no response.

              "She's over here." Zuri calls from the other end. Miti flies over the shelves to them. Hara's just sitting in the corner staring at a picture of her Krissy and the baby in the hospital.

              "We found a spell we think to make the Thule forget about you." Miti starts as she doesn't know what else to say. Hara doesn't reply.

              "It wasn't your fault, Hara." Zuri sits down beside her. "I can't believe that asshole turned you in, that... hypocrite. As if he never dealt with demons himself." He embraces the silent angel.

              "Raphael saved him, Zuri." Miti reproaches her brother, joining the two on the floor. "Or would you rather have Hara trapped in Hell, being tortured by demons?"

               "No, of course not, but he didn't have to tell on her and get her in trouble. He's not in charge anymore. He should have showed some damn compassion."

               "Zuriel..." Miti starts to give a heated reply.

               "Stop fighting." Harahel finally speaks up. "I deserve to be punished and they were both very compassionate and very merciful and I know it. Please just leave me alone."

               "Okay, but not for long. And only because we need to go find a witch. I think there was one the winchesters worked with who can help. Dad worked with her, too, so it has to be okay if we do." Miti sooths her. "But we need one of your feathers for the spell, okay? And a picture."

               "There you two are." Rye flies down, inserting himself between Miti and Zuri. "What are you two doing here? Away from everybody?" He asks suspiciously.

               "We're talking to our sister, what do you think we're doing? Sneaking off to do things requiring body parts we don't currently have?" Zuri retorts.

               "Don't you speak to me you... defiler."

               "You know it was my idea, Rye." Miti sighs, pulling him back. "We need to get a few things and then go find a witch to do the spell to protect Hara from those necromancers."

               "And how are you going to pay this witch? They never do anything for free and don't you dare offer her a future favor."

                "Well, Hara found this ancient spellbook, egyptian that she translated." Zuri holds it up. "Witches love old spellbooks."

                "Have you lost your mind? You can't...." Zuri opens the cover to show the translated index. "Oh. I see. Well, I'm coming with you. I don't trust the two of you alone in your vessels. And don't give me that ' they're not even the same vessels' crap. You're the same angels." Miti and Zuri just sigh and roll their eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. Now what else do you need?"

              "A feather. Come on, Hara. We're not leaving without it." Zuri pats her head. Hara pulls one out and hands it to him along with the picture.. "Thanks you. We love you, Hara, and as soon as we get back we'll come help you figure out how to make things right wth Krissy." Harahel doesn't say a word to this, or even say goodbye when they kiss her cheek and leave.

               She stays there for what seems like a very long time. Finally someone enters the library again.

               "There is a librarian, isn't there?" Hara hears Ramiel, her assigned parole officer ask as he enters the library. That's odd, Ramiel knows she's the librarian. Hara flies over to greet them.

                "Did you need me?" She asks at their startled looks.

                "Are you the librarian?" Ezra asks. "I haven't seen you before."

                 "You saw me just last week. You wanted a book on the evolution of Jazz."

                 "Oh. Right." He frowns, but still doesn't look as if he quite remembers. "I wanted to return it." He holds it out. "Rami was on the way here when I came across him. Rami?"

                "I was, but I'm not sure why. Are you sure you're the librarian?"

                "Yes. I always have been. my name's Harahel." She frowns. 

                "Sorry. So many angels, so many names. I'll see you again when I remember what I needed I guess." He shakes his head.

                "Okay." Hara just stands there as they walk out again. It took a whole day for his siblings to forget about her after her last mistake. Maybe it's easier the second time. 

                "Gorgeous wings though." She hears Ezra comment as they walk out. "Whoever he is."

                "Who ever who is?" Nathan asks.

                 "The librarian." They point back.

                 "Harahel?" Well at least Nathan remembers her at least.

                 "Yes. He says he's been the librarian always. I don't remember him., though." Ramiel replies.

                  "What are you talking about? We've only ever had one librarian. Never mind." he shakes his head and enters the library. "Hara, hey, how are you doing? The fledglings are asking about you."

                   "Oh."

                    "They keep asking about the baby, too. Raphael tried explaining, but they don't quite understand."

                     "Neither do I. Have you seen my batch mates? Or Rye?"

                     "They're in the garden arguing over something. Want me t send them in?"

                     "No. I'm  okay."Hara says quietly. "Thank you though, did you need a book?"

                    "No. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It's hard when children die and you can't do anything. If you want to grieve with the fledglings it might help all of you." 

                    "I'll think about it. Thank you, though."

                    "And if you need someone to watch the library while you go see Krissy, I will when I'm free. I know how special vessels can be. Well, not at the moment, I mean, but you know." Nathan nods to himself, one of many angels currently not using a vessel.

                     "Okay. I'm going to just go see my brothers in the garden right now. I'll be right back if anyone needs me." Hara shrugs uncomfortably.

                     "Take your time." Nathan pats her shoulder.

 

                   Zuri and Miti are sitting under the tree patiently listening to Rye lecture them about behaving responsibly, appropriate behavior between siblings, the definition of incest and why it's a bad idea.

                    "We're not having children, Rye. And our vessels weren't related even so." Miti explains patiently. "It was just one time. I never got to do it when I was human."

                    "You don't know, you can't know.."

                    "Excuse me." A strange small blue angel with beautiful mother of pearl wings approaches them. 

                     "No, we are having a private conversation., ... uh, I'm sorry. Who are you?" Rye frowns at the angel who looks crestfallen for some reason. With a million siblings is he really supposed to know all of them by name?

                     "I'm the librarian. Harahel. You.. I gave you a spell book from the library. Where is it?" The angel asks, though the question makes the angels cringe a little. "It's okay. I won't be mad. Can... can you just tell me who has it and I can go get it back myself."

                     "Um, I... I'll take you there."Zuri gets to his feet eager to get away from Rye's lecturing. 

                     "Thank you." the little angels miles weakly and follows him down to earth.

                     "What are you doing back here?" A slender woman with red curls demands when they appear in the room. "Come to take my wallet now you cheats? I did your spell for you, you welshers, for a spell book."

                    "It didn't work. And we gave you a spell book the year and author we promised."  Zuri protests.

                    "This is not the book I had in mind!" She throws Horus' Guide for Safe Birth and Infant Health at Zuri. "Useless... do you think because I'm woman I have to be in love with babies and motherhood. Angels. Worse than demons."

                     "Maybe you don't care but other women do. You could do so much good with that. It's the most important book there is!" Hara exclaims despite herself, snatching up the book.

                     "And who is this one now?"

                     "I'm the librarian. But you probably don't remember me either." Hara says bitterly. "Go home, Zuriel. I need to speak with her alone."

                      "Are you sure?" Zuri asks a bit reluctantly. Hara just nods, so Zuriel gives a shrug and goes back to heaven.

                     "You do look familiar." She puts her hands on her hips and appraises him. "Ah, yes, the picture. that was you and the one with the wee bairn. You're the one they wanted forgotten, then."

                      "Not by everybody. Just the thule." Hara sighs.

                      "This spell doesn't exactly make distinctions dearie. It wiped you from every human brain alive." She sits down on the chair and rests her cheek on her fingers. "What a pretty pcikle we have here. Why don't you have a seat while we discuss my fee to correct this... unfortunate overreach."

                    "Every human brain. Is that why some of my brothers forgot me as well? It worked on the ones using vessels?" Hara asks. that means the archangels have forgotten about him as well, 

                     "Have they now? Isn't that interesting?" She perks up. "Could be useful."

                     "So could this." Hara pushes the spellbook back towards her. "Some people would give anything for their children. Why let demons have all the fun?"

                     "Very well, but if you want anything from me again, I name the price. Now if you want me to undo this, I'll need a few things. Another feather for one, lovely thing,and the spell of abjuration from the same book as the forgetting spell. As for my price..."

                      "No, thank you." Hara shakes her head and takes off, not wanting to talk further, leaving the book behind her. It's probably better this way.


	40. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is surprised by Michael's new vessel.  
> Krissy has trauma induced amnesia  
> Claire returns to hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex shares my feeling that Adam was 'eh' but young John Winchester was just.. wow. Plus as the archangel imbued with the element of fire it's fitting that he should be unbearably hot, and since he can't have his real vessel, this is the next best thing.

             "No, I don't know." Alex paces in her apartment. "Maybe... maybe it's the only way she could cope. I don't know. Sometime people do that. If a memory is too painful."

             "Alex?"

             "One minute, Krissy's... uhhh" Alex pauses as she turns to see an unfamiliar dark haired man with familiar green eyes standing in her living room in jeans and a t-shirt. "H-hello? Wait, Jo, hold on... um.. I'll look it up and see what we can do or should do, I.. I don't know. I'll talk to you later." Alex looks over at the distractingly handsome young man. "Can...can I help you?"

             "I changed my vessel." He says simply.

             "Michael? How? When? Why?" She stammers.

             "Dean felt uncomfortable with my prior vessel. Since he was willing to speak to Gabriel on my behalf it's the least i could do. I simply got permission from John when Gabriel went to arrange her wedding gift to Sam. Raphael was able to alter the one I was already in easily enough as it's the same family. Adam said he didn't care so long as I didn't look like him anymore. Hopefully he'll be satisfied with this one. I don't exactly have many options."

             "Oh." She stares at him. "Okay. Why? I mean.. wow.  I mean, you know, you're going to attract alot of attention. right?"

             "Why?"

             "Ah.. well, your vessel is very very pretty?" Alex stumbles over the words not feeling that mind numbingly hot is the most appropriate thing to say, no matter how accurate. "Handsome." She corrects herself. 'It's very nice looking at you."

             "It wasn't before?" 

             "Well, no, not exactly. I mean, you weren't unpleasant to look at just not really, my.. um... okay, moving on." She only just catches the small grin that tells her he was teasing her. "How are things with you and Bree?"

             "Better. She's actually started asking my advice on things. She's never done that before. Granted it's only about training matters, but that is my greatest skill set. Speaking of which I wished to offer my services to repay you for yours."

              "What? Your what?"

              "I could teach you to better defend yourself." He offers. "it doesn't feel right accepting your time and understanding without offering some sort of repayment. This is your profession is it not? Aiding those in distress."

               "Well, I... I'm training." Alex demures as the thought of sparring with the gorgeous body before her makes her blush. "And really, i can't legally charge you anyways, since I'm not licensed, you know." she shrugs.

               "Very well. If you change your mind, let me know." He nods, noting her discomfort.

               "Though if you wanted to do something for me, you could stop pointing out how much older you are than me whenever we disagree. If you felt so inclined. I know you're older than time itself, that has absolutely no bearing on whether you're right or not." Alex crosses her arms. Michael just raises an eyebrow at her. "Anyway, I actually have a little crisis of my own at the moment."

               "Is there anything I can do?"

               "No. I don't know. Krissy... She lost her son and had a bit of a nervous break down. When she woke up the next morning she couldn't remember him at all or even having been pregnant. She's just blocked it all out. Jo's kind of afraid to push and have her become suicidal again, and she's refused to talk to me herself. I'm just not sure what to do. Obviously she can't see a normal psychiatrist, even if she would."

              "Why do you have to do anything? You said yourself that she doesn't want your help, even if it is just talking. You can't force someone to talk to you. It's likely she'll remember when her mind can handle it again."

              "No, I know, but still." Alex traps her phone in her hand. "I should call Claire."

              "Very well. Let me know when you're free." Michael nods.

              "Thanks for understanding."

 

 

              "So, you've decided to become pen pals with my sister." Claire leans on the door to the library as Rhys crumples up another sheet of paper and tosses it into the overflowing waste basket.

              "I'm not taking human form in her presence so it doesn't matter if you tell on me or not." He retorts. Claire just shakes her head at him. "I am seriously interested in her, Claire."

              "Yeah, seriously interested in her virginity." Claire scoffs and stretches, hands on her sore back. "Just keep your playboy hands off her and we're good."

              "I'm not..." Rhys starts to protest, but gives up. He can't say anything to convince her otherwise anyway, so why bother?

               "Hello?" Claire picks up her phone when it rings. "Alex. hey, everything okay?.. No, I needed to get back. There are a lot of deliveries but she's with Jo and ...Oh.. oh, no... you can't do anything?... no, I guess not... I know... I can't just take off again, though, this is a demanding, job... No, I know. I'm worried about her, too.... Geez, no, don't do that.... what? Why the hell didn't anyone tell me? Okay... okay, I'm going to see what I can do. Just make sure Jo and Aiden don't let her leave." Claire covers her eyes. "I'll call you soon."

               "Is everything okay?" Rhys perks up, having paid close attention at the first mention of Alex's name.

               "No, but Alex is fine, though so relax." She sits down on the nearest chair, deep in thought. "You know I love your sister, right?"

               "Yeah, of course." He insults his chair over. "Still having second thoughts?" Claire gives him a look over the 'still' however accurate it may be. As one who doesn't like to be penned in even by clothes, he can easily see the signs of chafing with confinement in others.

               "My partner's kind of in a bad way." She protests. "You know her son died. Nat's mortal now and they're not speaking. He went back to hades to be with his brother. She was going to kill herself and now she's just erased it all from her mind, Nat, the baby, and she wants to go back to hunting, but I just..."

               "She wants you to hunt with her?" Rhys prods.

               "No, she wants to go solo." Claire shakes her head. "And that's just so.. dangerous. Especially with all this. What if she remembers or something is triggered mid hunt she could get killed and no one would know."

                "Do you have feelings for her?"

                "What?" Claire frowns at him. "No, not like that. Do you have to be in love with someone to care wether or not they die?"

                 "I forget how young you are." Rhys shakes her head. "But you're considering leaving my sister for her, so it's a valid question." He nudges her foot with his.

                 "It's not like that. I... I don't like the work, I never really did. I thought maybe it'd be worth it to be with her, but she never has time, and when she does it's just... not the same. We don't talk, we don't go out and do anything not that I'd have the energy and I just.. I miss my family, my freinds, my life, my freedom. I miss being able to stop everything and go help someone even if it's annoying but its my life. It's who i am. I'm a hunter, not a valkyrie not a... a housewife or bed warmer. This isn't what I want."

                 "You know, she never asked this of anyone before," Rhys reminds her gently.

                 "I know. That's part of why I agreed to try. I don't want to hurt her. I just..."

                  "Don't want me." Claire looks back to see Hel at the door, stone faced.

                 "I didn't say that."

                 "Didn't you?"

                 "How long have you been standing there?" Claire demands.

                 "Long enough. It's fine. If you'd rather be with that woman who am I to stop you?" Hel turns and walks across the hall to her bedroom.

                 "Jesus, Hel." Claire quickly goes after her. "Are you seriously getting all jealous over Krissy? You know it's not like that! And I'm not 'leaving you' leaving you, it's just.. this isn't me."

                 "Whatever you say." Hel replies cooly. "I'll have Brunhilde take you and your things back to the states." She starts to take Claire's things out of her drawers.

                 "I'm not breaking up with you, Hela. I love you, it's just this lifestyle, it's not me."

                  "I understand." Is the stony reply. "But you can't just shove me aside any time you please."

                  "Oh. but you can do that to me." Claire challenges. "I never see you anymore and you're the only reason I decided to even try this."

                  "I am a goddess, Claire! My work is important. I thought you understood that." Claire just gives her a look. Bringing out the goddess card means there's no point in talking to her right now, not that she can really help herself.

                  "I understand. I'm not asking you to.. forget it. I'll call you when everything's settled. Just remember I'm not breaking up with you." Claire grabs her jacket from the closet.

                 "Well, maybe I'm breaking up with you." Hel snaps her fingers sending everything into a neatly packed case even the jacket in Claire's hands.

                 "Hel.."

                  "No, Claire." She gives a silencing wave of the hand. "You don't get to just walk out on me with no warning and still be with me. I'm the queen of helheim not some... butt dial."

                  "Booty call?"

                  "You know what I mean!"

                  "I don't think of you that way. Why are you so.. what happened to the fun flirty woman I started dating? The one 'not asking for a commitment'? The one who joked and laughed and had fun with me?"

                  "She fell in love with you, Claire." 

                   "I love you, too."

                   "Then stay." Hel puts a hand to Claire's cheek. "Stay with me."

                    "I'm sorry."

 

                    "Who's 'gambling whoremonger'? And why is he in your phone?" Josephine looks at Krissy's phone as it rings.

                    "Saul something. I thought I changed that." She looks over at it and picks it up. "Hello? Hey, how are you?... why wouldn't I be okay?....What baby? Hey!" Krissy exclaims as Jo snatches the phone from her.

                     "I need to talk to him, excuse me."

                     "Geez, fine. I don't even know why I have him in the first place." she shakes her head.

                     "You can't go, Kris." Aiden takes her clothes out of her bag. "You can't go hunting by yourself. It's too dangerous. You need a partner."

                     "I've had my fill of partners, thank you. Claire's the only one less dangerous than the monsters and she's shacked up with a goddess." Krissy snatches her clothes back. "I'm fine going solo. Seriously what's your problem? You weren't nearly this fussy the last time I left."

                     "No, but... you.. you hadn't died the last time you left, either." He scrambles. "I don't want to worry that we'll wake up and find you dying in a ditch somewhere with no one to help you."

                     "Geez, couples really do start to sound alike." Krissy rolls her eyes and goes to the closet. "It doesn't matter. God, how many of my clothes did you guys steal? I\m starting to wonder if it wasn't just Jo borrowing all my shit."

                     "Krissy..." Aiden starts, but the sound of a horn honking in the driveway interrupts him.

                     "No way!" Krissy lights up and runs to the window. "Get that piece of crap out of our driveway before we have to call a tow truck."

                     "Bite me, Chambers!" Claire yells back and gets out of the wagon.

                     "What are you doing here? I thought you were shacked up with your girlfriend in neflheim."

                     "Yeah, well, it seems I'm not suited for domesticity." Claire rubs the back of her neck.

                     "Oh.. hold on I'll be right down." Krissy disappears from the window and tosses her bag out before climbing out the window despite Aiden's protests.

                     "Oh for god sake, little miss death wish." Claire rushes over to catch her as Krissy lets herself drop from the gutter. She only succeeds in breaking her fall. "Aren't I allowed to come in for a minute? Use the bathroom maybe?"

                     "Better not, Aiden and Jo are getting weirdly protective and stuff. We need to escape while we can. I'm so glad;  to see you."

                     "Well if you're doing stupid shit like jumping out windows when you have a perfectly good door it's no wonder." Claire shoves the hunter off her.

                     "Are you okay?" Krissy asks helping her partner to her feet.

                     "I'm fine." She dusts herself off.

                     "No, I mean about Hel."

                     "Oh, right." Claire looks down a minute but doesn't answer.

                     "Sorry, stupid question." Krissy hugs her. "Anything I can do?"

                     "Go hunting with me?"

                     "Of course!"

                     "And come to Bree's ultra kickass Christmas party in Souix Falls with me too? She rented out Louis' V."

                     "Sure." Krissy smiles.  "First thing we do I have to clean your gun though. Because I know you haven't been doing it."

                     "I haven't exactly been using it."

                     "Doesn't matter." Krissy gives her a squeeze. "And you call me reckless."

                     "Krissy, wait, your phone." Jo runs out. "Is Saul another hunter?"

                     "No, he's a gambling whoremonger." Krissy corrects her. "See the name?"

                     "They're not exactly mutually exclusive." Claire reminds her.

                     "I think he's a vessel." Krissy frowns. "Rye used him to save us from those were's. I'm still not sure why he was there in the first place though, without an angel. or why he's in my phone and not the angel using him."

                     "Maybe you like him."Claire teases. This just gets a glare from Krissy. "Have you heard from Nat?"

                     "No, that asshole is mortal and didn't tell me. He had to almost die from carbon monoxide poisoning to tell me they finally ran out of ambrosia. And he won't talk to me, he's just off with his brother. And that's fine. It's fine. He can do what he wants." She crosses her arms, turning away.

                     "They're out of ambrosia?"

                     "Yeah, and nectar's long gone."

                     "No wonder Hades folded so fast. I need to let Hel know." Claire takes out her phone. "Hey, um, I... no, I just need to te-and she hung up." Claire scowls at her phone, texting her the information instead.

                     "I am not taking more of Proserpine's memories." Krissy says warningly. "No, just... no."

                     "No, I know, trust me." Claire rubs the back of her neck. "You know, we could just go and ask Proserpine. Or Persephone or whoever she is."

                     "We could. If she wasn't dead." Krissy reminds her.

                     "She's a pagan god. She's in the abyss. Shall we?" Claire gestures to her car.

                     "Sure, why not? I don't want Nat to die." Krissy's voice shakes slightly at this. "Off to the bunker?"

                     "To the bunker." Claire gets into the car. Krissy pauses and just looks warily at the car for a second. "Coming?"

                     "Let me think about it." Krissy wrinkles her nose at the wagon. Claire rolls her eyes and goes to start the engine.

                     "Goddamn it! He just fixed you!" 

                     "Yeah, I'm going to go get lunch while you work on that." Krissy tosses her bag in the back and heads towards the house.

                     "It won't take that long." Claire protests and pops the hood. 

                    "Thank you." Jo walks over and puts a hand on Claire's shoulder. 

                      "No prob." She shrugs. "What is it with this thing and spark plugs? Maybe I should dip it in benadryl first."

                      "No, really, thank you. I don't think she'd come back if she left alone."

                       "I know. I'll take care of her. I promise." Claire gives a reassuring smile.

                       "Do.. do you want to borrow Aiden's car?"

                       "My car is fine. It's a good car." Clearly Krissy's not the only one in deep pathalogical denial. "It just... has it's quirks. That's all. It has personality."

                       "Okay, claire." Jo pats her back and heads back inside. "Would you like me to make you a sandwich?"

                       "Sure."


	41. The Winter of our Discontent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krissy and Claire go into the abyss to retrieve the recipe for ambrosia.

                    "Why on earth are we here?" Krissy looks around the clearing. "Oh, look at that little blue angel with the books. Isn't she pretty? Look at those wings. I just want to put her in my pocket and take her out to look at her when it gets gory."

                    "Huh, I thought we'd be taken to the greek gods." Claire frowns. The fledglings look back and see Krissy, a look of distress and awkward confusion in their eyes. "Oh crap." Claire covers her mouth.

                    "Oh, Krissy girl human." They all flock to her and hug her, just one of them speaking for the group in that way they have when they're in sinc that kind of creeps Claire out a little. "We're so sad and we know you're sad. Let us give you kisses until you feel better."

                    "Aw, it's okay. I'm okay." She blushes as they start kissing her cheeks. "Don't be sad, you cuties. It'll be okay."

                    "But... but the baby.." A pink one looks like she's going to cry.

                    "What baby?" Krissy frowns.

                    "Children, come back here, please." The small blue angel calls, ushering them closer.

                    "Can... can I talk to you a second?" Claire hurries over to the angel as she herds the fledglings away from Krissy who starts to look a bit distressed. 

                     "Do you know me?" The angel asks cautiously.

                     "No, sorry, but my friend, she lost her baby and she can't remember him. She's blocked it out, some psychological thing." Claire informs the angel who looks just as distressed. "She can't handle it yet, I guess, so if you just could maybe ask them not to... to..."

                     "She forgot her baby?" the angel looks like she's going to cry.

                     "Yeah, i know, it's well, it's better than killing herself I guess. We were trying to get to the greek gods, though. I don't know why we were brought here." Claire shakes her head.

                     "Are you trying to get the recipe for ambrosia for Thanatos?" Claire looks up at the question.

                     "You know Nat? He didn't mention knowing an angel. What's your name? I probably don't recognize you without a vessel."

                     "I'm just the librarian. It doesn't matter. Good luck." the angel turns away and goes back to the fledglings. "I'll let them know. Children, come here, there's...there's something you need to know about grief."

                     Claire shrugs and turns back to Krissy who's walking off through the nests. It takes a minute to catch up with her.

      “Are you okay?”

     “I don’t know. I don’t want to be here. Why did it take us here?” Krissy hugs her arms to her chest.

      “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” Claire shushes, putting her arms around her.

      “I don’t even know why I’m upset. It’s so stupid. Nat’ll be fine. Mortal isn’t ‘will die in a week’, right?”

      “Probably not. I’m sure he’d have said.” Claire sooths her. “C’mon, let’s try again and if it doesn’t take us there, we’ll go home.”

      “Okay.” Krissy follows her to the gate. “Did you see that angel? Didn’t she have the most beautiful wings you’ve ever seen? Like the inside of a seashell.”

       “Yeah, I think I’ve seen one of her feather’s before. I had to seduce that nazi to destroy it. Oh, Rye’s current vessel is awesome. He came up with these sigil tattoos in UV ink. I hope he does go to the school. I can’t wait to see what he comes up with.”

       “Oh, yeah? You had to seduce a nazi. Was it good or just al-reich?” Krissy asks. Claire just stares at her silently and unamused. “You’re the one who said you seduced a nazi.”

        “I didn’t sleep with him. He was so, so hot though.It was so wrong.” Claire groans. 

        “Is that why Hel’s so pissy because you had to flirt with someone else?”

        “No, and I don’t want to talk about it.”

        “Geez, fine.”

  
  


        “I dunno. I think I might like to be a vessel.” Krissy muses as they walk through the flowery fields.

        “No, you don’t. Trust me. We’ve had this conversation before.”

        “No, I mean, instant healing, instant transportation, we’d save so much time getting parts for your junker at least, ultra strength, badass warrior. It’d be so useful you know. Like Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Fucking Awesome!” She punches Claire in the arm.

          “You are insane, woman.” Claire rubs her arm. “We are badass enough for anyone, the last thing we need is some domineering angelic soldier ordering us around. Or taking one of us over. We’ll just find someone who has nothing better to do. Maybe Saul?”

           “Yeah,he’d only be improved by being replaced by an angel.” Krissy snorts.

           “Let’s see if Rye is willing, no matter what vessel he uses. He’s a healer so that’s useful and if he’s with us he’s not hovering over Miti and Zuri like a maiden aunt or something.”

            “Why is he doing that? Does he think they need a chaperone?” Krissy rolls her eyes. 

            “It’s kind of closing the barn door after the horses are gone, in that case.” Claire glances over at her with a suggestive grin, waiting for the double take.

            “What do you…. nooo.” Krissy gapes, almost laughing.

            “Yup. They borrowed a willing married couple. Apparently there are new rules allowing that.”

            “Knowing Bree I’m not surprised. Yeah, let’s ask Rye and Saul. Give the poor love birds a break.” Krissy laughs. “Wait, did Miti get the soul for her vessel back? Can she leave and return it if she didn’t. Or can you put a vessel inside another vessel like nesting dolls? How did that work?”

             “Hades found and returned the soul as part of his settlement for trespassing in neiflheim and stealing your corpsicle.” Claire shrugs. “I don’t remember all the details, she totally devastated him though. It was great.” Krissy smiles at the proud look on Claire’s face. “Oh, look a temple.” She points off in the horizon. “Look, I like Nat, but be warned, I’m not having sex with anyone for this crap, or even pretending to be willing. Because i have had my fill of greek gods. I mean, you know what i mean…”

             “Sure, sure.” Krissy tries not to smile and fails miserably. “Hel will never take you back if you start gadding around with other gods right away anyways.”

              “She won’t take me back unless I give up everything and everyone I love but her so ask me if I give a fuck what she thinks of my love life now we’re no longer together.” Claire snaps, shoving her hands into her pockets.

             “No, I hear you. Those pagan gods can be so possessive. Even Nat had his moments. He was jealous of Saul of all people. I couldn’t stop laughing. At least i think it was Saul, unless he has a twin or something. You know, who’s not a gambling whoremonger.”Krissy shakes her head. “Hey, look, I see someone.” She points at a figure between the columns. “Yooooo Halloooooo!” Krissy waves.

             “Oh for god’s sake, Krissy, what’s wrong with you? That is not how you greet a god. Where the hell did you get yoo halloo from anyways?”

             “Mary Poppins. Fox hunting I think. I dunno, british people. Why hunt those cute little fuzzy foxes anyway? With those big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice and digging holes. tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you’re standing still.” Krissy looks off into the distance and pauses.

             “Oh don’t you dare.”

             “What does the fox say?” Krissy starts to sing. “Cha-cha cha-cha cha-cha-chow! cha-cha cha-cha cha-cha chow.”

            “Oh my god.” Claire covers her eyes as Krissy starts doing the dance. “Gonna to get us fucking killed.” she mutters.

            “Is your freind ill?” a young woman with light brown curls and a face and figure close to Krissy’s walks over in a beautiful white dress with a flowered sash. “Has she been inflicted with madness?”

             “Yes.” Claire says flatly.

             “No, I’m sorry.” Krissy gives a laughing grin. “Just teasing my partner. Hi. Are you Proserpine? Persephone?”

             “Persephone.” She says giving Krissy an odd look. “Where is your child.”

             “My what?” Krissy frowns.

             “Miss, Ma’am, your goddessness?” Claire quickly interrupts.

             “Persephone’s fine.”

             “Persephone. Are… are you aware of where you are? What happened to you?”

             “Yes. I believe so. Word has gotten around from the aesir that this is Loki’s creation, though the details are thin. But yes, I do remember my time as both Persephone and Proserpine, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

             “It is. What happened to you and your husband, that was Anansi’s doing.” Claire informs her.

             “Oh that wretched spider.” she seethes and starts to pace. “I will pluck his legs and feed them to the bird woman as he watches. How dare he do this to us? Turning us into such… horrible weak things. It’s unforgivable.”

              “Oh, so, um, I don’t suppose you’d care to come out with us? Go back to Hades? They’re out of ambrosia and Krissy doesn’t want Nat to die either.” Claire babbles, pointing back to her partner, who’s rubbing her aching chest, and trying very hard not to think.

              “Nat?”

              “Thanatos. We call him Nat. They were lovers.” Claire says quietly. “Their baby died. She’s… not well. So don’t..” Claire starts kicking herself immediately upon speaking. Why is she telling this pagan goddess this? What the hell is wrong with her?

              “And who are you that you could bring us back to life? Are you goddesses as well?”

              “Um, no, we’re hunters. Freinds in high places.” Claire rubs the back of her neck. “We’re worried about the souls in Hades too. I think if it collapses we’ll lose a lot to Hell and nobody wants that. Hell is strong enough.”

               “True.” The woman crosses her arms, looking thoughtfully into the distance. “I’m not leaving without my mother, though.”

               “What?” Claire blinks.

               “You do know she’s the one who got Anansi to do what he did, right?” Krissy asks, ambling back over.

               “Don’t be absurd, she would never do such a thing.” Persephone shakes her head. “My mother loves me and maybe a bit domineering, but she’s nothing if not protective. She would never subject me to that, not knowing how happy I was with my husband.”

               “Yeah, its called unintended consequences.” Krissy walks away again.

               “Please forgive her, she’s not herself.” Claire apologizes.

               “Her baby died?” Persephone asks just as quietly. Claire nods. “Was it Thanatos’ child?”

               “Yes. She’s blocked it out. How did you know she had a child?” Claire can’t help but ask the lovely goddess.

               “She’s lactating. The poor woman. Poor Thanatos. Nobody cares for him. It’s odd a hunter would, and that he would choose her. You know, he and his brother are very close.” She emphasises the ‘very’.

               “Not surprised.” Claire crosses her arms, briefly before noticing the goddess looking at her very intently. “I’m sorry. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Claire Novak, hunter, former psychopomp and assistant to Death. Hi.” She offers her hand.

                “Hello.” Persephone smiles. “Come have a seat and tell me what exactly is going on.” She ushers Claire over to the temple.

              “Okay, Krissy? Can we have a minute?” She waves to her partner. “If you’d not mention the baby again, I’d appreciate it.”

              “No, of course not.” Persephone links her arm into Claire’s. “Let her enjoy the scenery. I’m more interested in you. How did a human become a psychopomp. Where you a valkyrie?”

              “Oh, um, it’s a long story.” Claire blushes. “Krissy. Can we have a minute?” she asks as her partner comes back over.”

              “Are you sure?” She raises an eyebrow.”

              “Please?”

              “Fine, I’ll make a daisy chain.” Krissy walks off to a group of flowers. 

              “Feel free to gather as many as you like.”Persephone says with a cool politeness. “I will discuss things with your partner here. Enjoy yourself and we will retrieve you when we finish.”

                Persephone is a remarkable listener, kind, sympathetic, composed, asking all the right questions at the right times. She even laughs at the right times in Claire’s stories.

                “You know that was what I liked best about Hades. He didn’t drink, didn’t play those stupid power games. Who is he now? Who even am I after all of this? Not Proserpine, not even really Persephone.” She sighs and looks away almost helplessly. “I just don’t know.”

               “You’re the queen of the greek and roman underworld. That much is obvious.”  Claire gives a half hearted grin.

               “You’re so sweet.” Persephone puts a hand on Claire’s cheek. “Are you one of Artemis’ girls?”

               “No. I’m.. a free agent.” Claire shrugs. “I protect humanity, but as far as I hear you don’t harm anyone. I’m not so sure about your mother. But i could arrange for you to come visit. It’d probably be better to keep her and your husband apart anyway.” Claire suggests gently.

                “Sweet and considerate. No, I would not like my mother to run afoul of hunters either.” Proserpine sighs. “I’m not certain about returning to be Hades wife though. After all, that’s happened, everything that’s passed between us, I think maybe I need to find myself a little first and then come and find out who he is.”

               “Well, marriage is usually until death and you did die. So marriage over, right? Though things have changed quite a lot since you died.”

               “So I see. What is this material?” She strokes Claire’s leg.

               “It’s blue jean. If… if you like, and would be willing to provide them with ambrosia, I could… we could show you around. You’d have to be okay with my hunting, of course. I mean…” Claire blushes as Persephone examines the zipper on her jacket next.

                “What is this?”

                “It’s a zipper. You.. you zip it. See?” She zips it up. Persephone laughs and unzips it again.

                 “And look at these cunning little buttons. You must be extremely wealthy to have such marvels.”

                 “No, not even a little. These are kind of common now.” Claire blushes. The two look over as Krissy places a small wreath of flowers on Claire’s head. “Krissy. Hi.”

                “Am I interrupting something?” She asks giving Persephone a suspicious look.

                “Not at all. I was just agreeing to join the both of you on your quests. And of course to provide my pantheon with ambrosia. So your darling Thanatos stays as godly as ever.” She smiles at Krissy in a way so fake the hunter is surprised that Claire doesn’t seem oblivious. “Your partner is such a fascinating woman.”

                  “Yeah. She’s great. You’re not going back to your husband?”

                  “Not yet. I need a little time.” She explains. “I’ve been gone a long time. I have things to learn.”

                  “I bet. Okay… can I talk to you a minute Claire?” Krissy grabs her partners arm and drags her out of the temple.

                  “What?” Claire protests. 

                   “Have you lost your mind? You can’t take up with a MARRIED greek god. Do you even know what that’s inviting?”

                    “What? NO!” Claire blushes a little too deeply to be believed. “It’s not like that. She just wants to find herself.”

                   “Yeah,and I bet the first place she’ll look is your pants. You just broke up with Hel. It’s way too soon.” Krissy says firmly.

                   “I’m not… she’s married, Krissy, and straight?” Claire points out.

                   “No, she’s greek. And she is not coming with us.”

                   “Greek is not a sexual orientation, Krissy. and why not? We want her out. This way we can keep an eye on her.”

                   “I thought we wanted the recipe for ambrosia.”

                    “Oh, well, this is good too.” Claire’s cheeks stay red.

                    “Oh well? You’re thinking with your dick, Claire.”

                   “I don’t have a dick, Krissy.” 

                   “You’re sure as hell acting like it.”

                   “I’m not going to sleep with Persephone, Krissy! Now stop it!”

                    “Fine.” Krissy looks back. “But she wants to sleep with you. She’s been making eyes at you since she came close enough to see you.”

                   “No, she…”

                   “Claire.” Krissy takes hold of her face. “Trust me on this. She wants that sweet nonexistant ass of yours.”

                   “I have an ass!”

                    “No, you don’t. Ow…” Krissy laughs as Claire punches her arm. “You are so butch, it’s not even funny.”

                    “I dare you to say that after you see the jumper I seduced the nazi in.” Claire challenges. “Look, it’s better that we’re able to keep an eye on her. Yes?”

                     “Yes, I guess. But she has to give them ambrosia.”

                     “Of course, I will.” They look back to see the goddess approaching. “Those souls are depending on me. And Thanatos shouldn’t suffer for my former husband’s mistakes.” Persephone pats Krissy’s head. “Shall we go, Claire, dear?”

                     “Yeah, it’s actually pretty easy. Just hold our hands, click your heels and say, there’s no place like home three times.”

                     “Very well.” She takes Claire’s hands. Krissy gives her partner a significant look that she pointedly ignores. Hopefully the language barrier once they’re out of the abyss will put a stop to the goddesses advances. 


	42. And To All a Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe throws a christmas party is Souix Falls.  
> Claire brings a date  
> Raphael and Michael do not know how to party  
> Rhys is a dog

         "This is awesome." Dean grins at the bar, it's all decked out with Christmas decals covering the walls, snowmen, stars, trees, presents, reindeer, holly, and of course, an obscene amount of mistletoe. "Cas." Dean nods his head up at the sprig above their heads.

         "Mistletoe." Castiel look up at it. "I believe there's a tradition associated with that."

         "There sure is!" Babe bounces up to plant a kiss on both her brother and future brother in law, right on the mouth. "Mwahh. Mwahh."

         "Uggh! Hey! No! Blugh." Dean turns away wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "Not cool, woman." he points an accusing finger at her.

         "Yeah, but funny." She smirks, "C'mon, eggnog for everyone!" Babe wanders back to the table with Raphael and a familiar face.

         "Wh...Dad?"Dean steps back.

         "No, that's Michael." Castiel corrects him and gives his boyfreind a kiss when he steps forwards  again, back under the mistletoe.

         "Well, I did ask him to change vessels the little shit." Dean scowls barely noticing the kiss.

          "Excuse me?" A couple people behind them alert them to the fact that they're standing in the doorway.

          "Yeah, no, sorry." Dean and Cas head over to the bar.

          "Dean, you cannot call the oldest being in creation a little shit." Cas chides him.

          "I can if he's being a little shit. Or should we stick with 'assbutt'?" Dean teases. Cas just gives him a dark look.

          "Please do not bring that up. The elder archangels have been ignoring my existence and I prefer it to stay that way." Cas begs.

          "Okay, okay. Where's Sam?" Dean looks around.

          "Here." Sam waves, standing up behind the bar, a santa hat on his head, fitting with Babe's Mrs. Clause outfit. "Care for a drink?"

          "Eggnog sounds good." Dean sits down. "So you're the bartender tonight?"

          "Best way to keep from having to sing." He states plainly. "And of course to make sure the drinks aren't tampered with. Remember, don't talk about Chrysander. Krissy's still blocking it out and I don't want her breaking down, okay?"

          "Yeah, man that just sucks. Seriously. Thanatos won't be here will he?" Dean looks around the room.

           "I don't think so. He's not really taking it too well." Sam shakes his head. 

           "How do you know?"

           "I've been calling him every now and then to see how he's doing. I also offered him a position at the school. How to identify a natural death versus supernatural woudl be a handy skill."

          "Jesus, Sam. What hunter would leave their kids at a place with a pagan death god on staff?" Dean smacks his brother's arm making him spill the drink he's pouring on the counter. Sam just takes out an old black rag and starts wiping it up. "Sorry... wait... wait a minute. Is that my Ledd Zeplin t-shirt?" 

          "Don't worry, I'm saving it exclusively for the messes you make." Sam informs him. 

          "Give me that you brat." Dean reaches for it. Sam just lifts the shirt up in the air.

           "Don't hassle me while I'm working. "

          "Oh yeah?" Dean climbs up onto the bar and grabs for it, knocking his brother over while trying to get the shirt back. Miraculously they manage not to break anything. "Don't touch my band shirts." Dean eventually gets up and shakes the shirt at him.

         "And you want to marry into that." Raphael turns to his sister.

       "Yep." She smiles. "I'm marrying you two into it, too." Babe pinches her brother's unamused cheek.

         “I hope this party isn’t too debaucherous.” Michael cautions his sister.

       “Nah, it’s mostly friends and family drinking and singing christmas carols. Tame stuff.” She shrugs. “Have you met your niece and nephews yet? I’m pretty sure at least one of them in coming tonight.” Babe looks around.

       “They are not our relatives.” Raphael says firmly. “You weren’t even married to their mother when she had them.”

       “I raised them, Raph. I was their father in every way that matters.”

       “I would love to meet them.” Michael says politely. “If they’re important to you, they’re important to us.” He looks at Raphael who sighs and nods.

       “Great. I’ll have them sit with us when they arrive. Have a drink.” She snaps them up a couple glasses of eggnog and heads to the bar. “What do you think, n’samja? More lights?”

      “More? You could land a jet in here.” Dean replies.

      “Sam?”she just ignores him.

      “It looks wonderful, Babe. Very festive.” He bends down to give her a kiss. “You got your older siblings to come I see.” 

      “Yeah, they’re really spoiling me. It’s great. Hopefully it doesn’t wear off before the wedding.”

       “It’ll be fine.” He reassures her.

       “Have you chosen a best man yet?”

       “No, not yet. Have you chosen a maid of honor?”

       “Yep, Claire. She’s already planning the bachelorette party so if you’re stuck choose one based on who you want planning yours.” Babe suggests.

       “I’ll keep that in mind.”

       “Really?” Dean looks at his brother, a little hurt. “You wouldn’t make me your best man?”

       “I didn’t say that.” Sam raises his hands.

       “But you have to think about it.” Dean points out. “Nothing against Cas, but I’m your brother.”

        “I appreciate the thought, Sam, but there’s no criteria you could go by where Dean is not the more appropriate choice.” Cas reassures him.

        “No? What about the criteria of actually being supportive and approving of my relationship with my future wife, and is less likely to advocate for a divorce after every fight.” Sam replies.

         “Oh, come on. You can’t want Cas planning your bachelor party.” Dean changes the subject away from that undeniable truth.

         “Actually, I kind of do.” Sam confesses.

         “And the best man speech?”

         “Definitely would rather have Cas give that then you.” Sam says flatly.

         “Well, fine then.” Dean gets to his feet. “Cas, enjoy your role as best man, just don’t expect any help from me.”He stalks off to the karaoke stage. Cas just gives Sam a rather frustrated look.

          “Sam, we both know you want Dean as your best man.”

          “Do we? Everything I said was true. You’ve been far more supportive from the start. I’d definitely rather have any bachelor party you plan than one of Dean’s and I’m kind of afraid of what he’d say in his speech.

            “Well, then, have us both as best men and have me do those things and he can participate in the actual ceremony.”

             “Or, we can let him squirm until after you give the speech at the rehearsal dinner.” Sam suggests with a grin. “Make it your wedding gift to me and Babe.” He prods.

             “Very well, but do not tell her until afterwards.”

             “Thanks.”

             “He will be absolutely unbearable. “ Cas sighs.

             “As if he wouldn’t be anyways. You could suggest maybe that being actually nice to her and not just holding his tongue, might change my mind.” Sam points out.

             “I could. I’m starting to think she’s a bad influence on you.” Cas chides him.

             “Sam! Cas!” Claire waves from the door. “Merry Christmas.” The woman beside her looks fairly unenthused.

              “Claire. Hi. Who’s your friend?” Sam waves back.

              “This is Persephone.” Claire takes her hand and leads her over. “I told you about her, remember?” Krissy had a lot to say to them about the wayward Queen of Hades as well.

               “You… you’re bringing her to the christmas party?” Sam widens his eyes slightly. “You know Hel’s going to be here, right?”

               “No, actually, Bree failed to mention that. But it doesn’t matter, it’s not like that. I’m just helping her get used to the modern world. Perse, want some eggnog?” Claire motions drinking as Persephone’s english isn’t all that great yet and it’s loud in the bar.

                “I will try any thing one.” She smiles sweetly. “ Hel is Hela of Neiflheim?”

                “Claire?” Babe quickly comes back over. “Can I talk to you?”

                “Sure. Give me a moment, Perse.” Claire touches her arm. Babe just hauls her to the back.

                 “What do you think you’re doing?” Babe asks slowly.

                 “Helping Persephone adjust to modern life, and learn english?” Claire replies.

                 “No, you are escorting one of Hel’s biggest rivals as a date to a party.” Babe informs her just as slowly.

                 “What are you talking about? She and Hel aren’t rivals and it’s not a date.” Claire protests. “It’s not!”

                 “Look, I understand.” Babe ignores her protests. “You want to make her jealous but this will just piss her off. Really.”

                  “It’s not a date, Bree.” Claire insists angrily.

                  “Fine, but you’re asking for trouble.” She pats her friend’s back. “I really wish you let me know before you brought back Persephone. I really do. And why isn’t she with her husband? It’s winter, it’s his time.”

                  “They’re taking a break.” Claire says kind of weakly.

                  “Oh,Claire bear. Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire.” Babe just shakes her head with a sigh.

                  “She wants to find herself again.”

                  “And I’m sure she’ll be looking in your pants soon.”

                  “That’s what I said.” Krissy reaches them. “Have you met the shameless cougar that’s attatched herself to us yet?”

                  “Oh, I am very familiar with Persephone.” Bree smiles with fierce politeness. “She’s the one who ordered Hati and Skoll killed.”

                   “What?” Claire gapes.

                   “I’d better warn Rhys. He will not be happy.” 

                   “Too late.” Krissy nods back to the young man glaring at the goddess from the doorway, his scowl is almost half pout and is fairly heartbreaking.”

                   “Fuck. “Babe rushes over to him. “Rhys you came.”

                   “What’s she doing here? I thought she was dead.” He demands. “And why are you still in this stupid form?”

                   “Rhys. I’ll explain later. Why don’t you come meet your aunt and uncle.” she ushers him over to the table with Michael and Raphael. “Miqa, Raph, this is my baby boy, Fenrysulfr, it means wolf of the fen.”

                    “He’s a terrible namer. He named my brother Jormungander, the world snake.” Rhys crosses his arms. “I trust neither of you will be murdering my friends and family.”

                    “Rhys.” Babe snaps at him.

                    “Not without cause.” Raphael replies.

                    “Certainly not for existing. We’re retired.” Michael states firmly looking at pointedly at his younger brother. Raphael doesn’t say anything to that.

                   “She killed my babies, Dad.” Rhys reminds Babe with that heartrending pout again.

                   “I know. And I fucked up her kingdom so bad you don’t even know. I’m sorry. They needed her to save Nat and keep Hades from collapsing. Okay? Trust me, as soon as she steps out of line, she will be taken out. I promise.” Babe puts a hand on his arm.

                   “Does Hela know she’s here?”

                   “I only just learned she’s here.” Babe puts a hand to her chest. “I swear.”

                   “Will Alex be coming?” Rhys looks slightly hopeful.

                    “Yes, so you’ll have to change shortly.” Babe states firmly. Rhys sets his jaw. “Or are you… unencumbered yet?” She crosses her arms. Rhys gives a small sheepish, guilty dimpled smile. “Don’t even think about it til you are. Anyways, you know you want out of these cloths you, little nekkid butt boy.”

                  “Remember, you promised.” Rhys reminds her. Babe sighs and rolls her eyes. It was after a particularly bad fight with Boda where Rhys said too much to his mother about something he saw in Asgard. Babe had elicited an oath from him on the subject of lovers and gave one in return.

                   “Yes. I do. And you remember she’s my friend. So don’t even think about hurting her.”

                   “Is there any other way you’ll let me actually see her face to face. You’re not going to make me throw everything away just to be friends with a girl.” He protests.

                   “I’ll tell you what.” Babe considers. “Come to my wedding and you can stay human the entire time.”

                   “You want me to attend this absolute farce of a wedding?” He exclaims. “I’m tired of your pranks, dad.”

                   “Well, take it or leave it.”she pats his shoulder. There’s no use trying to protest that it isn’t a prank, he’s long past believing her about such things.

                    “Fine, but if you call off the wedding again, I get to see her from right then on in any form I choose.” He demands.

                    “I’m not calling off the wedding. Again,” Babe puts her hands on her hips. Rhys just pouts at her with his big golden puppy eyes. “Okay, fine.”She sighs and ruffles his hair. She’s always been a sucker for that since he was a tiny thing. “But you’d better be the sweet and caring little man I know you can be.”

                   “Thank you, daddy.” He smiles.

                   “Oh hush.” She shoves him. “Don’t make me have to beat your ass. That’s all.”

                   “I’ll go change.” He bounces off towards the back. 

                   “Something reasonably sized!”

                   “How about a lapdog?” Rhys teases.

                   “That depends on how worried you are that Claire will punt you into the ceiling if you try to get on Alex’s lap.” Babe goes back to the table and buries her face in her arms. Raphael gently pats her back.

                 “Why does he have to change?” Michael has to ask.

                  “He’s not allowed to be human around Alex.” Babe sighs.

                 “Why not?”

                  “Because she’s pagan bait and he’s a charming playboy with poor impulse control.” She sums it up. “I love my nekkid baby, but I also know him very well.”

                  “Pagan bait?” Michael frowns.

                  “A virgin.” Raphael informs his elder sibling.

                  “Oh. But you agreed to let him see her at the wedding?’

                  “Sam thinks he’s actually seriously interested in Alex. And even so that we should trust them both. I want him to wait until then because I don’t things to possibly go bad before it. One broken up couple is enough.”

                   “Would you like me to chaperone them?” Michael offers.

                   “No. Neither of them would appreciate that. But thanks. He’s not going to hurt her physically. He’s not like that, just immature, overly playful, irresponsible, undependable...”

                    “So he takes after you.” Raphael doesn’t blanche even slightly at the withering glare his sister gives him.

                    “Claire! It’s karaoke time!” Babe gets up and waves her over.

                    “Oh, great!” Claire runs over leaving Persephone at the bar again.

                    “You two want to sign up?” Babe asks her siblings, not really expecting them to, but hoping.

                    “No.” Raphael replies for them both.

                    “So what you’re just going to sit here and do nothing the whole time?”

                    “Yes.” Again it’s Raphael who answers.

                    “You asked us to come. We came.” Michael states simply.

                    “Alright. Fine.” She shrugs and heads up to the stage. “But you’re singing at my wedding both of you or else.”

                    “Hey, you came.” Alex smiles sliding into the booth next to Raphael. “That’s good. It’s nice having more sane people around.” Raphael gives a small smile at this. “How’s the eggnog? Or aren’t you drinking it because of the tasting every molecules thing?” They both just push their glasses over to her. “Oh, thanks. Hey, Rhys.” She scrunches up her face as a large wolfy dog jumps up and starts licking her face. “Still feeling shy I see.” she teases. Rhys just chuffs and rolls his eyes before he resumes licking her face. “You know one of these days I’m going to be wearing make up and then what will you do?” She pushes him down and wipes her face off with her sleeve.  “I’m going to talk to your dad. This is getting ridiculous.” Alex bends down to scratch behind his ears and he sits down on the floor beside her.

                    “Are you going to sing?” Michael asks politely.

                   “Like I could get the mic away from Claire and Bree.”

                   “That’s what you think, Alex. You and me are up next.” Claire announces at the end of her song, waving her up to the stage.

                    “What on earth.” Alex steps over Rhys and heads up to the stage. “No…”

                   “Yes…” Claire pulls her up and hands her a mic. “I’m letting you down until you sing.”

                    “Okay, okay, Everyone. I’m sorry.” she apologizes into the microphone. the music starts and Claire nudges her again.

                   “Sisters…. sisters… never were there such devoted sisters….”

                   “They’re singing our song.” Bree sits next to Michael, resting her head on his shoulder. He cracks a smile at this and puts an arm around her shoulders.

                    “When are you going to let me fix that leg?” Raphael asks because he can’t just let it go.

                    “Hey, I don’t tell you how to wear your vessel, do I?”

                    “Yes.”

                    “Yeah, well.” She brushes it off and sits up straight as she sees a storm brewing in the distance. “Hel’s here, let me get her before she sees… damnit.” She sighs, and hurries over to try and intercept her daughter. “I am so much better at instigating this crap than preventing it.” Babe mutters.

                    “I’m sorry, who did you say you were here with?” Hel gives a dangerous smile at the goddess.

                  “That delicious little blonde over there on the stage. Claire, do you know her? She’s such a sweet athletic thing.” Persephone’s smile is sweet as antifreeze.

                  “Hela! Come meet your aunt and uncle.” Babe grabs her arm and pulls her away from the bar. “They’re not on a date. Claire’s just an idiot.’

                  “How could you let this happen?” Hel hisses.

                  “She didn’t tell me she was going to do it.” Babe protests. “She was trying to save Thanatos. They were out of ambrosia.”

                  “That wench is a scheming little whore. How could you let Claire associate with her? You need to do something guard the abyss. We can not just let people retrieve what ever gods they want. We’re lucky she didn’t bring back that bloodthirsty bitch Demeter.”

                  “I’ll take care of it. I promise. I’ve just been busy. Do you know how many things I’m juggling right now?” But Hel’s not listening, she’s just glaring back at the greek goddess.

                  “How could Claire associate with her? We just broke up. And she’s already leaping into another woman’s bed?” Hel fumes.

                  “No. She’s not. Why don’t you talk to Claire about this?” Babe urges.

                  “She seems too busy sleeping her way across the BiCUD registry.” Hel comments rudely.

                  “Excuse me?” Claire stops singing. “The fuck did you just say?” 

                  “Do not listen, Claire, dearest.” Persephone walks over, drink in hand. “While she should be used to it by now, our darling Hela Lokisdotter can’t seem to handle rejection very well.”

                   “It’s funny.” Hel turns to the goddess with a smile. “That you should say that if all people. Sophie dear. “Why don’t you just trot along back to your husband where you belong.” Hel waves her away. The entire bar has gone deathly silent.

                  “Why don’t you? Oh, wait, you have have no husband. Still after all these thousands of years.” The jab falls a bit flat on the lesbian goddess of her own domain.

                 “I’m afraid my standards are far too high for what’s been available.”

                 “True, only a truly pathetic desperate god would ever propose to you. I’m glad you still have some self respect, however little you get from others.”

                 “Yes, your husband was fairly pathetic when he asked me for my hand. Even if he wasn’t, unlike you I don’t have to resort to other goddesses leftovers.” It takes all four archangels to contain and break up the resulting fight.

  
  


                 “So you two have history.” Claire puts some into Persephone’s swollen eye.

                 “You could say that.”

                 “I don’t appreciate being used.”

                 “I was not using you. I had no idea she would be there. Did you? I do not like being used either.” She protests.

                  “No of course not.” Claire sighs. “She never had time for these things lately. Why didn’t you tell me you knew each other?”

                  “You obviously still have feelings for her, I did not want to hurt you. She’s such a jealous thing. So unreasonable. Even after she discards you she doesn’t want you with someone else, but you know she’s taking comfort in her valkyrie. Oh, dear, I used the wrong words again.” She puts a hand to Claire’s cheek.  “I apologize. Was I too harsh?”

                 “No, I know what you mean.” Claire looks down. “She didn’t… We just couldn’t…”

                 “She was clinging, wanted too much, Hela does not understand that some women do not take kindly to cages however lush. You are an eagle, not a falcon. You must be free to soar. No tethers, no blinds. Your affections are a gift not a right. One to be appreciated not taken for granted.”

                 “I just.. I couldn’t give up everything I am and care about. I tried but.. why couldn’t she…” Claire wipes her eyes. “It’s fine. She has needs too and if I couldn’t meet them, then… that’s that.”

                 “Hela is a fool. Better an eagle then a thousand kept hens.” Persephone moves the ice pack away and kisses the crying hunter.


	43. Bachelorette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babe, Alex, Krissy, Claire, Hel and Raphael get fitted for their dresses.  
> It does not go well.  
> Michael is a sucker for the puppy eyes.  
> The bachelorette party:)

        "Have I said 'I told you so' yet?" Krissy asks as the seamstress fits her for the bridesmaids dress.

        "Oh shut up." Claire blushes and looks away.

        "At least Bree didn't choose ridiculously hideous dresses. I was almost sure she would." Alex interrupts, looking down at hers. "Of course we probably have you to thank for that." She nods to Raphael who gives a slight smile. While she would certainly have humiliated her friends in the traditional manner, her older stronger brother is another matter entirely. 

        "These are fairly traditional dress robes." He shakes his head. "Or at least the best physical representation of them. She's taking this very seriously, much to my surprise. I'd be concerned if she hadn't been making up for it in other annoying ways." He gets not a few curious looks, but declines to comment.

        "You're next, so I'd go change." Krissy informs Claire, who scowls and gets up, grabbing the dress and stalks off to the changing room. "At least Hela didn't come today."

        "She was supposed to. That's why I am here." Raphael looks at the clock. "Gabriel cares about both of them too much to effectively referee. Whereas I care as equally little about either of them. Though in truth she's as capable of making her own alterations as my sister and I. I'm not sure why we're even here having this done in this way to be honest."

         "It's part of the experience." Alex explains. "It's also the difference between painting your own nails and getting a manicure. Plus I'm pretty sure she's trying to get Hel and Claire together to interact and possibly talk and make up, which is probably not going to happen now thanks to Hel's little bitch fit at the christmas party."

         "I hate dresses." Claire complains as she comes out. Though the soft blue fabric with gold trim is very flattering. "I feel so exposed. Especially my back. I keep expecting to find a dagger in it. "

         "Keep locking me out of our hotel room at night and you just might." Krissy retorts.

         "You could always wear leggings underneath." Alex suggests. Her light pink color complements her as well as Krissy's light yellow does her. Raphael's is light green of course and the one on the hanger, a light purple waits for Hel. 

         "Or, you know, not put it on inside out." Krissy grins.

         "Fuck." Claire sighs and goes back.

         "Sorry I'm late, a million thing to do." Babe runs in and sits down next to her brother. 

         "Given you can bend time there's no excuse for being late to anything ever." Raphael reminds her.

         "Weren't you the one to tell me not to do it so frivolously for such mundane unnecessary reasons."

         "The fact remains."

         "Thanks for coming anyways. Is Hel here yet?" Babe looks around for her daughter.

         "No, and Claire is in back changing."

         "Alright, so how do we get Claire away from that tramp Persephone and back with my daughter where she belongs." Bree leans forwards expectantly.

         "Bree, please don't. If you value your friendship with her at all you'll just... not." Alex makes a face. "I'm pretty sure Hel wouldn't appreciate your meddling either."

         "Especially since the whole damn things her fault." Krissy grumbles. Babe just ignores her.

         "I'm even more sure that my daughter would appreciate anything that gets Persephone away from Claire."

         "Your daughter does not care in the slightest what those two creatures do with each other or anyone else for that matter." Hel says frostily as she enters the shop. Not a single person in the room believes her.

         "I can't believe she's making me wear a dress." Claire comes out again, awkwardly adjusting the sash. There's dead silence as she and Hel see each other.

         "Claire." Hel's cool greeting makes the girls tense slightly who looks to Claire, who looks away from the goddess.

         "You know you're becoming a real bridezilla, Bree." She walks past Hel to Babe, ignoring her completely.

         "You're such a spoiled brat."Alex chides her also ignoring Hel to show where her loyalties lay. Krissy gives the goddess a little wave to show the same. "You can handle a dress for one day."

         "Ma'am, are you the last bridesmaid?" The seamstress asks. Hel nods. "Your dress is hanging up. Give me a moment. I'm almost done here. But feel free to change into it." She informs her.

         "Take your time." Hel walks over to Alex, "Rhys asked me to give this to you when I saw you." She hands her a small jewelry box.

         "I told him about gifts." Alex frowns, taking it.

         "It's for the wedding." Hel informs her. "He'll be wearing one to match."

         "Oh. Look at this. This is beautiful." Alex takes out the pink and gold flower pin.

         "Are those diamonds?" Krissy asks.

         "I hope not. He knows how I feel about diamonds." Alex wrinkles her nose. With the monopolies, the price fixing and all around devestation of entire countries for them she absolutely hates them.

         "It's rose quartz." Raphael informs them. "Set in pyrite. It's fairly cheap jewelry just a step above costume jewelry."

         "Wow, he does listen." Alex smiles and pins it over her heart.

         "It must be love. And what do you mean he does listen?" Babe frowns. She didn't think to ban phone calls.

         "Rhys and Alex are pen pals, didn't you know?" Krissy squeals, the little squealer.

         "No, I didn't. Dammit. I'm missing everything. That's it, I'm initiating operation TOP officially."

         "TOP?" Raphael asks warily, not entirely sure he wants to know.

         "Transition of Power. We just need to find someone Hannah's closest to to go wake her. She doesn't seem to want to come out." Babe drums her fingers on the arms of the chair.

         "Are you serious about having Heaven become a democracy? Our brothers are for the most part, not leaders."

         "Sort of democratic. I'll stay on and the judiciary branch. The fact that I'll be the one issuing punishments should be deterrent enough for the most part. I'm putting Cas as the generael, sort of a Ceasar position, to take control in emergencies. But everything else, yeah, representative democracy. I've been talking to everyone to refine the system. I'll also be the go between for Pagan and human affairs. That'll help keep the pagans in line. I hate all of this. I don't know how you and Miqa did it, Raph."

         "With discipline, consistancey and strict adherance to the rules."

         "Yeah, which part of that involved helping the demons free Lucifer from the cage to bring on the apocalypse?" Claire comments.

         "Claire.." Alex sighs as Raphael just leaves without a word.

         "Trust me, securing Luci is freedom was not exactly the end goal Raphael had in mind." Babe shakes her head.

         "And how'd you like it if we kept casting up your mistakes to you?" Alex continues.

         "You don't get to judge my personal life, Alex. Krissy. Bree." Claire shoots them each a look.

         "Um, we're your freinds, so yes we absolutely do." Krissy reminds her.

         "I was actually talking about when you tried to get those people to kill Dean." Alex crosses her arms. 

         "But interesting your mind went straight to your love life. Regretting breaking up with a certain someone?" Babe pensively taps her chin.

         "YOU WHAT?!" Krissy exclaims.

         "Actually I was thinking of ever starting that relationship in the first place." Claire retorts. "And after what he did to my almost boyfriend and the man at the time who actually gave a shit about me, do you blame me?" 

          "What the hell, Claire?!"

          "I'll just... give you some privacy." The seamstress says nervously and quickly heads into the back.

          "You mean the man who tried to sell you to pay his debts? That wonderful man? And the boy who was using you?" Alex reminds her.

          "I'll never believe that and it's complicated. And Dean was scary as fuck. I don't understand why you don't understand. Given he killed your entire family."

          "You mean the vampires who abducted me when i was a child? I do understand, Claire. It was a moderately reasonable mistake, but it was still a mistake and a big one. So don't be so bitchy and self righteous."

           "You know..." Claire turns to her.

           "Alright, everybody's in time out." Babe snaps her fingers sending everyone to seperate  rooms in seperate states and or countries.

           "Father, I am not a child." Hel returns instantly. "And I would appreciate it if you stopped meddling in my love life. I understand she is your friend but if you don't leave it alone I swear I will no longer take part in this wedding. I mean it."

           "Fine. just please don't start any more fights with anyone." Babe sighs.

           "I didn't start it. I simply finished it." Hel replies cooly."Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get my gown fitted. " She sweeps back to find the seamstress and bring her out of hiding.

 

           "Are you alright?" Babe sits beside her brother on the frozen moon.

           "I understand why it took you so long to come back. It all seems to pile up into a huge insurmountable heap of failure and disappointment." Raphael stares at the storm raging on the surface of Jupiter. He's tempted to alter it's course but humanity's likely watching. They can see so far out now. "All your mistakes and misjudgments just burying everything else you ever were or could be."

           "I still love you, Raph. You're my brother and at least you realize you fucked up. i don't care what anyone thinks. I'll stand by you and support your attempts to make amends." She rests her head against his shoulder.

           "I don't even know where to start." He rests his head against hers.

           "What do you regret the most?" 

           "Chasing you away."

           "It wasn't you, Raph. It really wasn't."

           "I wasn't enough to stay for."

           "Oh, come on. You know I only made things worse. You know it was much more peaceful without me there."

           "Yes, it was but that doesn't mean it was a good thing."

           "Well, you've been great about all of this so I consider us even for anything you could feel bad about. What else?" She asks. Raphael is silent for a very long time. Either he can't decide or he can't bring himself to say it. Raphael isn't much better at admitting his mistakes than Michael is, at least not to her. 

          "Meli. I was supposed to take care of my vessel and it's soul. That it's lost..." This distress in his voice is palpable.

          "Well, that's not insurmountable. Especially not now." Babe smiles brightly. "You can search the abyss as it's probably there. But if it's not, then I'll arrange it so you can go search the various underworlds in case Meli was snatched up by one of their psychopomps."

          "You would do that?" Raphael looks at his sister.

          "Yeah, Of course. Hela's a big player in the underworld circuit. There aren't many left and a few aren't part of the alliance but we'll save those for last. But I'll talk to uncle or you could ask Billy." She suggests.

          "Billy?"

          "Azrael. She changed her name after one too many smurf jokes apparently." she considers and gives a small smile. "I wonder how many ninja turtle jokes it'll take to make you change yours."

          "More than it would take to make me remove your wings feather by feather." He narrows his eyes at her. She just gives him a broad sheepish smile. "Do not."

          "Ah you're no fun. It's not fair anyways. Your name is the only one anyone ever says correctly."

          "The only one humanity says correctly. Even after that Labbiel nonsense of yours." He scowls at her. Babe just sniggers at this. 

          "Anyways, you know it won't go well if Michael or I ask her. And as long as you stop by to say hi every now and then, and play with the fledglings and come to my bachelorette party, we should be fine." She looks at him out of the corner of her eyes.

           "Absolutely not."

           "Why not, the babies adore you." she deliberately misses the point.

           "I'm not going to your bachelorette party. Sam has already invited me to his. Since I identify as male, despite this vessel, it seems more appropriate." Raphael declines to comment on how well the last party of hers went.

            "Aww. I wanted at least one of you to come. I'd ask Michael, but you know how she is." She sighs. "I wasn't going to at first, given what party poopers I was sure you'd be, but I kind of want you anyways."

            "I think if you personally asked her...."

            "She'd decline politely but be very touched and I'll be miserable and disappointed because she doesn't love me as much as you. You ask her for me."

            "Why on earth..." Raphael frowns. Did she mean Michael doesn't love her as much as Raphael loves her or that Michael doesn't love her as much as Michael does Raphael? Maybe she meant both.  "She does so."

             "She's go to your bachelorette party."

             "If I were ever to have a bachelorette party it wouldn't be nearly as wild and debaucherous as yours will be, I'm sure. But I will never be anyone's bride."

             "Oh, Raph," Babe gives a sigh and puts a comforting arm around his waist, "I know sometimes it feels like your prince charming will never come, but Bia is still very interested and he did give me that goat."

             "Never speak of that again." He narrows his eyes at his pain in the ass little sister.

             "Oh, please. Please ask Michael for me. Please. Pleeeaaase. Raphi, please." she hangs off his arm looking up at him beseechingly. "Oh, please, pretty please, pretty pretty please with a cherry on top."

              "Oh, very well, you brat, just be quiet." He grouses as annoyed at himself for giving in as he is at her for being so annoying.

              "Thanks Raph." She kisses his cheek. "Want me to freeze time so you can play with the storm?"

               "I would, actually." He confesses. 

              "Just remember where it was when you started." Of course it doesn't take long for his sister to start to play too though she turns the surface of Jupiter into a maze of date and fruit and the storm into a strange yellow face and odd squiggly blobs that chase after it. It's surprisingly fun.

               

              "Are you going to behave yourself?" Babe asks her daughter as she enters the corded off section of beach.

              "Not if I can help it." Hel winks and walks over to the nearest beautiful woman. "Bast, it's been too long."

              "Don't worry, Gabriel, I won't let things get violent." Michael pats her shoulder.

              "Oh, well, I don't care about that I just don't want my bridesmaids getting hurt. You came!" She grins at him. "Oh, you're not wearing a bathing suit."  She looks over his white t-shirt and jeans.

              "You know I can't swim."

              "We could teach you." Alex comes over to put the lei over his head. "It's not that hard."

              "No, he means he can't, as in... well, observe." Babe takes a glass of water and tosses it onto Michael's torso. It evaporates before it even dampens the cloth. 

              "It takes a portion of my concentration to contain the heat of my grace, especially in a substandard vessel, though this is sufficient to last in my current state."

              "Oh, well, there's other things to do." Alex looks around the beach. "Do you play volleyball?"

              "No."

              "Good, then you might not win." Babe pulls him over to the court. It's a close match. Babe's faster but easily distractible and Michael uses it to his advantage. He only wins by a point because it takes a few turns to keep from destroying the ball on impact.

              "Well of course he won against a puny little thing like Loki." A burly samoan scoffs from the side.

              "What's he doing here?" Babe asks Claire as she runs over.

               "It's his island. I had to let him come. He said you old freinds."

               "Yeah, old' freinds'." Babe makes quotes. "Who the hell... never mind. Actually this should be interesting. Mauii, this is my brother Michael. He's chaperoning."

              "Brother, huh." The look on Mauii's face makes it clear he misunderstands. "This little pretty boy? I thought you had higher standards than that."

               "Gabriel, is he a freind of yours?" Michael asks politely.

               "Not exactly."

               "We were lovers. Granted he was not in such an adorable little body as this at the time."Mauii pinches her blushing cheeks. "Oh, he's bashful, he must really like you."

               "She is my sister." Michael's voice gets dangerous. "My younger sister."

               "Oh, I see, So that means you're available tonight." Mauii puts his arm around her.

               "No. This is a bachelorette party. I'm getting married."

               "If I recall you were married the last time."

               "I believe she said no." Michael grabs his arm and twists it up behind his back. 

               "Stronger than you look. Are you a demigod too?" Mauii looks impressed.

               "No."

               "No, no fighting. It's not that kind of party." Babe pleads. "Fun only. And I can take care of myself Miqa. I did for several days."she says quietly to her overprotective big sister.

               "Very well, it is your party." Michael releases the demigod.

               "Shall we dance then?" Mauii challenges. 

                "No." Michael shakes his head. "I am here as chaperone and to keep the peace."

                'It's better this way. Miqa would kick your ass at anything physical. Even dancing." Babe grins that mischeivous smile that Michael doesn't like the looks of. He should never have agreed to attend but Raphael asked with those big sad eyes. If he didn't go, Raphael would have to so as not to hurt her feelings and please don't make him do that. What exactly was Michael supposed to say to that?

                " 'Even' dancing?" Michael frowns returning his focus to his sisters inflamatorry statements and  irritating slightly insulting inflection of those two words. 

                "Well, I figure you're probably out of practice. Did you even dance at all after the moon formed?"

                 "I had responsibilities." He says stiffly. She would have to bring that up.

                 "So you haven't danced in Days, so maybe he's a better dancer. Mauii is a hell of a dancer." Babe shrugs.

                 "In bed and out of it." the demigod winks at them.

                  "Speaking of which, the dancing, I wouldn't mind a turn on the dance floor." She turns and leads Mauii up to the clearing by the band where a few people are dancing already.

                  "I can do anything as well or better than any of your pagan freinds." Michael follows them, bristling at the challenge.

                  "Yeah! Dance off!" Babe raises her hands, excitedly. "This is going to be fantastic. Mauii you go first."

 

                   "You look happy." Sam smiles as his fiancee appears beside him with a wide smile. 

                   "I am. Claire held my bachelorette party on Mauii's island so he was there with his handsy boastful self in front of Michael. but I managed to manuever it into a dance off as I wanted the island to stay in tact. She kicked his ass and we danced for hours. I haven't danced with Miqa since I was a fledgling. And even then, Luci kept cutting in."

                   "I didn't know Michael could dance." Sam puts an arm around her.

                   "Of course he can. It's athletic patterned movement." She dismisses the observation. "Of coures, Claire brought Persephone and Hel flirted with every woman she could find which make that idiot girl get even more lovey with Persephone, but fortunately that was as bad as it got. Except for the hillariousness of every other goddess throwing her self at Michael. She ended up dancing with everyone just to be polite. I'm still not sure if she was oblivious to their flirtations or just very good at pretending to be. How was your night?"

                    "Great. We had a bonfire ont he shores of the lake, where we cooked the fish we caught earlier, had a few beers and looked at the stars while we made smores."

                    "Told ghost stories?" Babe asks, running her fingers through his hair.

                     "No, we decided not to tempt fate. It was very quiet, very peaceful. Garth talked about raising the young weres. Raphael told stories about the various fledglings and how they're doing."

                     "No one and nothing attacked you? I don't believe it."

                     "No, it was a wonderful evening. even with Dean teasing Raphael about his vessel. He even went so far as to ask why he always has a black one. "Sam cringes slightly at the admision of his brother's idiocy.

                     "He just ignored him or did Raph actually answer?"

                     "No, he saves his impressive ignoring skills for Castiel. Which he did so thoroughly I began to wonder if Cas was actually there. No, he said he simply preferred the classic models. Which started a whole discussion about how white skin was a mutation, which Dean thought was cool, of course."

                      "Of course. Adam and Eve, black as sin. Though Adam was a little lighter and alot more dull."

                      "The well behaved ones often are." Sam kisses her nose. 'Still think we should elope?"

                      "Nah." She shakes her head. "I'm good." Plus Claire would kill me if we eloped after making her go through that fitting. I am still a little nervous about the reception. Maybe we should cook everything with a generous helping of pot butter. What do you say?"

                       "No."

                       "No?"

                       "No."

                       "No?"

                       "Yes."

                       "Really?"

                       "No. Now come here and make a great night into a perfect one." 

                   


	44. A Wake at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is troubled by feelings and memories.  
> Alex gives some good advice  
> Babe and Michael have a talk  
> Sam gives Raphael moral support.

            "Can I talk to you?" Michael asks as Alex looks over to her backless halter bridesmaids dress in the closet mirror.

           "Shit! I mean yes. Hold on let me change." Alex hurries into the bedroom and gets into her jeans again, hanging her dress back up in it's sheath. "You know you're welcome at any time, but I do wish you'd coll or at least knock instead of just appearing like that. There are things I like to do in private that I\d rather not have an audience for."

     “Such as?” Michael asks. “I’m not denying your request for privacy, I’m simply curious.” He continues at her irritated look. “There is after all very little a human can do that has not at once point been witnessed by angels.”

      “Well, when it’s hot out, hanging around the apartment in less than the publicly accepted amount of clothing. Or air drying after a shower. Or things like dancing around in my underwear and singing into my hairbrush to a song on the radio or my phone. Things like that which are part of the perks of having an apartment all to yourself, no matter how small.”

      “So things involving nudity.”

      “And silly embarrassing things in general, yes. I suppose that’s the best way to sum it up. And eventually, should I ever start dating someone not trying to destroy me or use me or too vulnerable to last in my world, it might involve another person. So… call and or knock. From the outside of the apartment.” Michael just gives her a look at this. Alex shrugs apologetically but really you wouldn’t have to tell a normal person why you shouldn’t suddenly appear in a person’s apartment without warning.

        “I have never understood the human obsession with nudity.”

        “That’s because it’s an obsession with sex.”Alex informs him bluntly. 

        “I don’t understand that either.” She shakes her head.

        “Join the club,” Alex sighs.

        “There’s a club?”

         “No, that means I feel the same way and so do others.” Alex explains. “Well, that’s not completely true. I understand a little, but I’m sick to death of it. You know, being a virgin used to be considered a good thing.” she scowls.

         “That’s true.” Michael nods.

         “Who’s business is it anyway? Nobodies I’m really sick of being called pagan bait. If I wasn’t, you know, your sister wouldn’t be such a.. a nanny goat about Rhys.” 

         “I believe she thinks if you weren’t he wouldn’t be interested or as interested in courting you. That he’s more interested in seducing you than he is in a serious relationship.” Michael explains, feeling slightly surreal in finding himself taking his little sister’s part again.

          “Oh, well then.” Alex rolls her eyes.

          “In fairness, he insists that he’s equally interested in both. But Gabriel is trying to be mature and responsible and to protect you, her friend. And her son as she’s fairly convinced Claire will grieviously injure him should he hurt you in any way.” What’s even more disturbing is that he finds himself agreeing with her in this instance. Of course it’s possible it’s just a sign that she’s become that much more mature and responsible.”

           “Yeah, well, there are limits. I’m not a child. I have the right to make my own mistakes.”

           “If you think it’s a mistake to get involved with this man..” Michael starts but unbelievably she waves a hand to silence him. It’s pure astonishment that actually causes him to be quiet.

          “I mean I have the right to do what other people think will be a mistake. My own choices, my own decisions, my own mistakes. If I’m wrong than it’s no one’s fault but my own. Ultimately the responsibility is mine regardless, so the judgement used should also be mine.“She explains, somewhat reasonably.

          “There is virtue in doing what you’re told by those older and wiser with more experience than you.” He reminds her, somewhat predictably. But he’s not as certain of it as an absolute principle as he once was.

          “Maybe, but that depends on who’s doing the telling. If I just did what I was told, I’d still be luring skeevy old perverts to be eaten by vampires. Well, I’d be a vampire right now most likely.” She sighs glancing at herself in the mirror.

          “Why would you be doing that?” Michael asks astonished. The scars on her soul makes more sense, but nothing he’s seen of her character so far would have led him to suspect her of such a thing.

          “When I was seven, I was kidnapped from a family I no longer remember, by a family of vampires. They raised me, used me as bait to get food. Sometimes when there wasn’t enough, they fed on me as well. I wanted to do it at one time. They were my family, they needed me. So I killed for them, bled for them, but I just… I couldn’t stop thinking, feeling, it was wrong. And eventually I couldn’t do it anymore. So I ran, they followed, Jody and the Winchester killed them all and took me in.” Alex looks down, waiting for Michael’s reaction to her confession. He has a tendency to be uncompromising and absolute in his judgements with very few exceptions. It’s likely he may choose never to confide in her again, or even to resent what he’s shared already, but it would come out sometimes and there’s probably not going to be a better one.     

           “Whoever your parents were, “ He starts gently. “They raised you very well, if you even left at all.” Michael puts a hand on her shoulder. “They instilled the values and virtues that led you to do what was right in the end. You were a child, helpless, malleable, human. You are not responsible for what they made you do.”

           “Maybe not at first, but when I started having doubts and still did it anyways? Where’s the line between when I’m not responsible and when I become responsible?” She shakes her head. “Where does what’s not my fault become my fault? What age? I don’t know. I’ll never know.” Alex sighs and is silent a moment. “I wonder if Rhys would feel the same way he does if he knew.”

             “I don’t know. But if he doesn’t it’d probably not a good idea to have sex with him.”

              “True.” Alex laughs. “Well, it doesn’t matter right now. I’m sorry, you needed to talk to me?” Alex gives an apologetic smile. “If you still want to, I’d love to talk about absolutely anything else right about now.” 

            “I do wish to. I’m having feelings I wish I weren’t. How do I make them go away?”

              “I’m not sure. What feelings are they?” Alex sits down on the old plaid corderoy couch she and Claire found. Michael just starts to pace. “Anything you have to say, can’t possibly be worse than what I just told you.” she admonishes him, which is a fair point.

              “When I was dancing at the party.” He starts with uncharacteristic slowness. “Gabriel was right. I hadn’t danced for Days.”

               “You were fantastic!” Alex can’t help herself, “It was wonderful watching you, you made it look so easy and effortless, and it was just...oh, it was incredible.”

             “Thank you.” Michael rubs the back of his neck. “I keep thinking about it, back when it was just the four of us.”

             “Oh.”

            “It’s better that he’s gone. He can maybe start to heal.. I don’t know. I know he was in pain for the longest time. I know what torture the cage was and I couldn’t…” Michael stops talking, his tension and distress clearly visible.

             “You miss your brother.” Alex interprets gently.

             “My brother died along time ago.”

             “And you miss him. The angel he used to be.” She prods,keeping her voice soft and sympathetic. “The good times.” 

             “Yes,” He finally sits down, almost defeated by the admission, half slumped down in a way she’s only seen in his sister before. “No one could dance with me half as well as he could. No one ever challenged me like he did. He made me think, he… it doesn’t matter. He’s gone and though I know it’s for the best and I shouldn’t hurt so much, I do. And worse yet I’m grateful for it as well.”

            “Because you didn’t have to be the one to kill him.”

            “Do you know what it’s like? To know that someone you love more than anything is irredeemable, deserves to die, needs to die for the sake of others?”

            “Yes, I do.” Alex says quietly.

              “I suppose you do.” He gives a nod. “I was the only one who could do it. I knew from the beginning that if he succumbed to the darkness, I would be. I didn’t want to. I didn’t. I know everyone thinks I did, but… I wish more than anything that I could have saved him instead. I tried so hard to keep him in line. But I couldn’t… I never could. That’s not how I was made. I was made to destroy things not fix them. That’s all I’m good for.”

              “I dunno, I can’t believe for a second you’re a better soldier than you are a dancer.” Alex shakes her head. Michael gives a small smile at this, knowing her opinion of his dancing skills makes it a compliment.

             “Dancing is meaningless, purposeless nonsense.”

              “No, it isn’t. You now what, ask Raphael about what dancing is good for, if you don’t believe me.” She says before he can complement that condescending look of hers with words. “But anyways, it’s not destructive. And you and Bree, Gabriel, when’s the last time you had so much fun together? Enjoyed each other’s company so much?”

               “Days.” He leans back, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. “ I was in charge and she caused so much trouble, sometimes it seems like all I did was  correct and chastise her. I should have made more time to just enjoy her company. If I had, maybe she wouldn’t have left.”

               “Maybe, maybe not. We can’t know. But she’s here now. You can become closer now. Get to know each other, respect each other, Remember why you didn’t murder her in her sleep as a child.”

               “That would be because she never slept.” Michael grins at the comment.

               “Ha,ha. No really, you can have the relationship now that you wish you had. You have time now.” Alex points out.

               “And we don’t have anyone getting in the way. Instigating things.” Michael looks out the window, deflating slightly as he says this.

              “No, you don’t.”

              “I’m not saying it was all his fault. I could have made the decision,taken the time. I felt she was with him too much, I could have had her spend more time with me.  I just… didn’t.”

              “But now you can.”

              “Now I can.” Michael sighs. “Do you think she misses him too?” He asks after a minute’s silence. “No, if course not, he killed her…”

              “You don’t stop loving someone just because they hurt you. And you don’t stop missing the good times just because you don’t miss the bad.”

              “Has she said anything to you about it?”

              “No. Just like I don’t talk about when I’m missing momma, my vampire mother and my brothers. Who could understand what it’s like to love monsters? Even after rejecting them and everything they stand for.”

              “I do.” Michael says quietly, before lapsing into silence again. “Wouldn’t it hurt her? My saying that I miss the angel who killed her? How could I say that to her?”

              “Well, maybe. Or maybe she’ll be able to admit to you that she feels the same way. None you ever really got to say goodbye. Whenever he was lost to you, you never truly had time to mourn the brother you loved and loved you. You all deserve the chance to do that.”

 

              “Hey, Alex.” Babe taps her shoulder. “What’s got Michael all sullen and silent again?”

               “I just talked with your brother about this, Bree. Why can’t you start knocking.” Alex frowns at her.

                “Because I’m a little shit and larger pain in the ass?” Babe smiles at her. Alex gives a conceding nod. “So, spill, what’s up with sissy? She was doing so well.”

                “You know I can’t tell you what we talk about. Why don’t you go ask him?” She turns back to her laptop.

               “We don’t have that kind of relationship.”

               “Would you like to?” Alex turns the swivel chair around from her cheap dollar store desk, and rests her head pensively on her head.

                “Oh, no. You’re not working your wiles on me, woman. Save the Frasier crap for my sister. I get enough soul searching conversation from my SammyBear.” Babe flicks her nose. “No, really. She’s just sitting there deep in thought with a little frown that says she’s troubled about something.”

                 “Talk to Michael, Bree.”

                 “You can’t give me a little hint?” she weedles.

                 “I am. Talk. To. Michael.” Alex repeats slowly.

                 “She’s not going to talk to me. She’s not even talking to Raphael.”

                 “She will, I promise you just have to start the conversation.” Alex encourages her. Babe makes a face. “How do you usually start a conversation with Michael?”

                 “I… don’t? She usually starts our conversations. Usually big getting after  me for some prank or something.” Babe shrugs.

                 “Okay. Have you tried? ‘Hey, sis. How are you?’ ” Alex gives a little wave. “Or saying ‘something seems to be on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?’ “

                 “Uh-huh. Okay... What else have you got?” Babe nods. Alex just looks at her.

                 “Come on. Just go downstairs and talk to your.. Michael. Talk to Michael, Bree. Go on. It’s not so hard.”

                 “Listen,” Babe scowls. “You don’t know how difficult it is to talk to Michael, though.” Alex just raises an eyebrow at this. “Oh, shut up.” Alex crosses her arms. “You’re being unreasonable, Alex.”

                 “I thought you two were getting along pretty well lately.” Alex reminds her.

                 “Yeah, and I don’t want to fuck that up by talking to her too much.”

                 “Talk to Michael, Bree.”

                 “Okay, okay! Geez, don’t twist my arm.” Babe throws up her hands and disappears.

                Michael just sits on his sister’s pillow next, looking at the little blue hippo. What does he say? I know he killed you, but I miss him? Gabriel, do you remember the brother who murdered you? I find myself regretting his death. Alex is insane. Gabriel doesn’t miss him any more than Raphael. He’d probably be rejoicing in the streets if he didn’t know how little Michael would appreciate that.

             “Michael! Come quick! It’s an emergency.” Gabriel appears grabbing his arm.

             “What is it?” He quickly follows her out towards the atmosphere.

             “It’s horrible!”

             “What?”

             “It’s the sun!”

            “What’s happened to the sun?”

            “It’s on fire!” She points to it. Michael stops where he is. “Michael?”

            “For the love of all that is, what is wrong with you, Gabriel?”He demands testily. She, of course, just starts to laugh. “That’s not funny, Gabriel.

             “It kind of is a little.” She gives him that little smile of hers. 

             “Don’t you have anything better to do than irritate me?”

             “No. Are you okay? Raph’s kind of worried.” She asks looking away awkwardly. “He’s starting to think he’s done something else wrong, or that you’re still mad at him.”

              “No. No, I’m not.”

              “Is it me?”

              “No.”

              “Well, what is it?” It’s like pulling teeth. How the hell does Alex get anything out of him at all?

             “Before your bachelorette party, the last time I danced was with your brother. With…”

             “It’s okay, you can call him Helel. He wasn’t really Luciufer yet.” Gabriel comes slowly closer, reminding Michael of a small bird slowly hopping back and forth from a still hand full of seeds. “C’mon, let’s go to the moon, our momento from the last time we all had any real fun together.”

            “I almost killed Raphael.” He protests.

            “No, you almost destroyed the earth. Raph was only stunned.” She waves it off. “That was still a cheap trick. No wonder Raph hated him so much. It wasn’t really your fault, just Dad playing favorites again. I do miss watching you two dance though. It was… just amazing. The most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

            “He was, wasn’t he?” Michael smiles. “Always the brightest thing in the room.”

            “True, but he never shone brighter than when he was with you. I used to be so jealous.” Gabriel admits. “You two were so close and happy and he was asking a pain in the butt as I was but you still liked him better.”

            “You were jealous of him?” Michael looks surprised.

            “Both of you, honestly. Raphael and I aren’t that close. I used to wish you and Helel weren’t. Then you weren’t and I wished I hadn’t wished that.”

            “He always took your side in any argument. In everything. You always looked to him first for anything.” Michael confesses. “I hated that so much.”

           “Yeah, but that was because you always took Raphael’s side. He’d scold me when you couldn’t hear sometimes. Not often but sometimes.”

           “He was always picking on Raphael, just so incredibly unreasonably and far too harshly, I had to defend him.”

           “And you of course we never harsh at all, and never overreacted to anything. Just the epitome of even tempered serenity at all times.” Babe rolls her eyes.

            “And..” Michael ignores the comments. “Raphael was never even remotely the little shit you two were.” Which is undeniably true. Raphael was always such a goody goody momma’s boy tattle tale, so Michael wouldn’t be the one who considered him a little shit. “I was so worried when you were made. I was worried Helel would be as dismissive and standoffish with you as he was with Raphael.  But Dad knew what he was doing when he made you.”

            “Aw. I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.” Babe smiles and lights down on the dark side of the moon. “It’s cold here.” She lies, as he knows very well she doesn’t feel temperature that way. But he smiles and sits beside her folding his wings around her, bathing her in the warmth of his grace.

            “He adored you, mostly because you adored him. But so did Raphael at first, so that’s not really a good explanation.” Michael sighs.

            “What? He did not.” She laughs in disbelief.

            “He did. He doesn’t remember and would probably deny it if he did, but he did. It took a while for him to give up on winning him over. You, though, Helel loved almost from start, from that first big beaming smile you gave him. When he killed you, I know that there was nothing left of the angel I loved, that he was truly utterly beyond all redemption. That Helel Ben Sahar was well and truly dead and most likely had been for a long time.” Michael holds onto his sister tightly kissing her curly head.

             “Please don’t tell me you’re proud of me.”

             “I won’t. I know how you must have felt, brother against brother, it’s nothing to be proud of. Necessary maybe, but a point of pride? No. I am proud of you though. For so many things.”

               “I’ll never be the angel you are, though. I always knew that. I’ll never be as strong or commanding or amazing a fighter as you are.”

               “And I’ll never be as fun or funny or as fast as you. I’ll never be as smart or beautiful as Helel, or as patient and nurturing as Raphael. None of us is everything. That’s why Dad made so many of us. We’re all just bits and peices. That’s why we need each other. We’re not whole on our own. I just didn’t realize that until I was.” Michael rests his cheek against his sister’s head. They just sit in silence for a moment.

                “I miss him,too.” She says after a minute. “Would you like to see him?” It takes even longer for Michael to answer.

                “Yes.”

            Sam steps into the abyss not sure whether to hope it takes him there or that it doesn’t. He told her he’d think about it, but in truth he doesn’t want to. Even slightly. It’s really something for Michael and Gabriel to bond over. He understands. He really does, but he doesn’t feel the same way.

             “You came.” Babe rushes over to hug him as he appears at the white snowy area again. “I wasn’t sure. I’d have understood if you didn’t.”

             “I know.” He gives her a kiss. “Is Raphael here?”

             “Of course, Michael’s here so Raphael’s here.” She shrugs. “In the farthest corner.” 

             “You go with Michael. I’ll stand over with Raphael.” He pinches her cheek. She gives him a nod and knowing smile and walks back over the bridge.

            “I’m surprised to see you here.” Raphael comments as Sam passes under the willows and walks over to him. “I assume it’s for emotional support.”

             “Kind of.” Sam takes off his backpack and sticks more than a few large bottles of clear liquid into the snow before taking one and handing another to the angel. “I didn’t want you to be the only one here not mourning his death.” The comment makes Raphael twitch a smile.

             “They’re discussing memories of him, mourning the brother they loved and lost. My first memory of my brother is running up to him to try and run my fingers through one of his beautiful feathers and having him shove me to the ground so hard I hurt several wings. The next one was of him calling me a useless brat while I cried. I never really saw much of a difference before and after the mark.” Raphael; looks at the bottle. “Vodka?”

             “Probably the only way I’ll get through this. It’s probably not enough to do you any good, but feel free to try.” Sam opens his. “I hate him. I don’t understand him no matter what he thought and i don’t want to. I hate that we have anything trying us together and the very thought that we might have anything in common gives me chills.”

             “I’ll drink to that.” Raphael lifts his vodka toasting each other before taking a drink and watching as Michael and Gabriel bond by their blackened brother, exchanging stories, parts they knew, and parts they didn’t. Towards the end, Sam could swear he sees something shine at the farthest tip of Helel’s outstretched fingers.


	45. The Rehersal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is getting pre-wedding date jitters.  
> Babe's siblings tease the hell out of her  
> Krissy is not Persephone's biggest fan  
> Castiel's best man speech.

        “So what do you and the giant wolf find to talk about?” Jody asks as Alex works on her letter at the island.

        “Honestly, mostly what to do about Claire and Hel lately.” Alex confesses looking the paper over. “We both agree that Claire’s little rebound fling with Persephone is entirely Hel’s fault, but they’re both being absolute children about this. I don’t know how we’re going to survive the rehearsal much less the reception. Oh, I’m so nervous. We’re having the rehearsal dinner on a boat.”

         “Are you afraid of water now?” Jody pulls out a bar stool and sits down next to her.

        “No, it’s just we’ve been fairly free of major incidents and things are on track and going according to plan so obviously the earth is going to open up and swallow us whole or we’ll be devoured by a sea monster or I’ll see him in person and we won’t be attracted to each other or he’ll be an asshole or try to eat me or something. Well, no, I’m pretty sure he won’t try to eat me. But he could.” Alex taps her pen on the granite countertop. “You see?” Jody puts her hand over Alex’s to stop the tapping.

        “You’re nervous about meeting that wolf god.” Jody makes a face.

        “Maybe a little. He’s very sweet. Maybe not the brightest most insightful person, but still very fun to talk to.…”

         “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about not being attracted to him the little car theif was… fairly attractive. Greyish hair of varying shades. Yellowish wolfy eyes, a very masculine frame. 

         “He’s a darling grey wolf. When Bree turned me into a honey badger he let me attack him without a fuss. I was playing of course, but he was very gentle with me.” Alex reassures Jody who raises an eyebrow. “I can’t wait to hear him laugh. He laughed a lot as a wolf but it was silent and I doubt he’d be wagging his tail and writing convulsively on the floor as a human. Oh god, what if it’s really weird like high pitched or just…”

          “Alex.” Jody pats her hand. “Relax. It’s one date. Not an arranged marriage.” She reassures her then pauses. “It’s not, is it?”

           “No. I’ve already been married one time too many and if anyone tries it again, I’ll stab them in the face. Maybe Krissy will let me borrow Death’s garter knife.” Alex considers. “No, she’ll probably be wearing it. Oh I can ask her if he’s cute. She’s seen him human. Of course so has Claire but she won’t do anything but sigh and roll her eyes.”

           “Does it really matter? I never thought of you as being so appearance oriented.”

           “You mean shallow? No, I’m not. I don’t know. Physical attractiveness is usually a good indicator of attraction.And being attracted to a romantic prospect is definitely important. I just… I don’t want to get a picture in my head and then be disappointed or look disappointed and hurt his feelings. I definitely don’t want to be taken by surprise like I was with Michael’s new vessel. Now that was embarrassing.”

           “New vessel?”

           “You’ll see at the rehearsal tonight.” Alex grins. “Oh, so hot. It took me a few ddas to get used to.

           “His last one was kind of cute.” Jody shrugs. Alex just shakes her head. “You didn’t think so?”

           “Not like this. He’s like Dean level gorgeous . But with more masculine features like Sam. What time is it?” 

           “We still have a few minutes so relax.” Jody puts a hand on her shoulder and sits down next to her. “Alex you’re not… developing feelings for Michael are you? Transference can work both ways you know.” The look Alex gives her at this is answer enough even before she opens her mouth to reply.

             “His new body may be cute and initially distracting but when he opens his mouth, Michael is still very much Michael. I like him, but no.” Alex shakes her head. “You won’t give Rhys a hard time at the wedding will you? Everyone’s giving him such a hard time about wanting to date me.”

             “Gee, I wonder why.” Jody says flatly. Alex just gives her a pleading half pouty look. “He stole my squad car, Alex. And totaled it and nearly got you killed in the process. You can bet your boots that I’m going to give him a hard time if he’s going to date you. And beyond that he’s thousands of years old and you’re a virgin not even old enough to legally drink. You have to know that you’re going to be in over your head.”

              “He’s never been anything but sweet to me, Jody.”

              “Fine. You’re old enough to make your own decisions at least. Just… be careful, okay?” Jody sighs. “You’re on the pill right?”

              “That arm implant, and a copper iud and condoms in my purse. Happy?” Alex goes back to writing.

              “Not even a little.”

              “Alex, Sheriff Mills, are you ready to depart?” They hear behind them. Jody gives a start, though Alex is pretty much used to it by now.

              “We talked about the knocking thing, Michael.” She sighs.

              “I had no reason to believe either of you would be undressed as I am taking you both to the rehearsal.” He counters.

              “Yeah, well Jody’s an old woman, you could have given her a heart attack.” Alex continues writing.

              “Oh, thanks.” Jody smacks her arm.

              “Her heart is in fine condition.”

              “Not the point either, Michael. It’s a matter of respect. If you don’t respect me enough to do this simple thing then you clearly don’t respect me enough to talk to me about anything and I have better things to do that talk to people who think so little of me.”

              “That is neither here nor there, Alex. It’s time to depart.” Michael chides her.

              “So are angels morally opposed to doors or something?” Jody asks, pausing to look him over. Michael must be extremely Michael not to at least make Alex think about it. “Wow, so the new you… You’re wearing Dean’s father, right? You have the same eyes. I mean… well, at least now I know where the boys got their looks from.” 

               “Be necessity my vessel must be physically strong, as genetically perfect as humanity can be at this stage, healthier, and more resilient than other people. The physical attributes that result from this are often considered desirable in a sire for potential healthy offspring. I don’t know why people feel the need to inform me at this on a constant basis.” He crosses his arm.

                “Well, you’d better get used to it.” Jody looks back to Alex who folds up the letter and puts it in her pocket. Did she seriously start an argument with an archangel to get time to finish her letter? Or has this actually been that big of an issue with him.

              “Let’s hope Hel and Claire don’t get into a fight tonight.” She crosses her fingers and walks over to Michael. “Alright. Let’s go. But next time knock, even if you know I’m fully clothed and waiting for you.” Okay, it’s definitely been a problem.

 

               Rhys is not at the rehearsal, which she didn’t completely expect but hoped he’d at least be there in wolf form. Everyone took a while to get the procession right. Claire and Hel mostly ignored each other’s existence with extreme tension and latent hostility. Even when Claire accidentally stepped on Hel’s skirt, which was accidental, Hel only snapped it into a mini skirt which made Claire try very hard to pretend she wasn’t distracted by her ex’s legs. What’s extra sweet is that Babe asked Michael to take the place of the father of the bride to give her away. Though it’s an archaic tradition.

               “Who gives this angel to this man in holy matrimony?” Garth’s father-in-law asks as Michael and his sister reach the front.

               “Actually, I think we’ll keep her.” Michael says thoughtfully before grabbing his sister by the waist and vanishing with her.

               “He-he’s joking right?” Sam turns to Dean who shrugs. Though Raphael seems amused regardless. “Raphael?” The angel shrugs as well. Fortunately the two angels return, Babe laughing her ass off.

                “Okay, that was a good one.” Dean confesses as they wait for the bride to be to compose herself.

                “Who gives this angel to this man in holy matrimony?” Pastor Werewolf asks once everything gets back in place.

                “Her brother and I do.” Michael says solemnly and with perfect decorum.

                “No exchanges or returns.” Babe throws her leg at Raphael for this. Alex gives a sigh as she’s actually starting to feel really hungry. Her stomach growls much to her embarrassment.

                “Can we just do this? The humans are starving over here.” Claire waves at them.

                “Sorry. Here.” Babe snaps them each up an ice cream cone with sprinkles. Chocolate, of course,  which always makes Alex think of mouse droppings which she saw far more of growing up then she did chocolate sprinkles. Not that Babe would know this as it never came up before. Claire takes Alex’s ice cream cone, quickly eats the sprinkles off and hands it back.

                “Thanks.” Alex smiles at her.

                “No prob.” Claire grins back.

                The rest goes fairly well, Four of the bridesmaids eating ice cream cones and Raphael holding his sister’s prosthetic leg. They don’t say their vows yet as they’re saving it for the wedding, but there are no more interruptions or mistakes. Except for Krissy who doesn’t eat her cone fast enough and it drips onto her shirt.

                “See. This is why we don’t do this in full dress,” Claire sighs, pulling a wipe from her pocket and cleans off Krissy’s face and shirt before she can protest.

                 “Really, Claire?” Alex raises an eyebrow at her.

                 “Aw, I was saving that for later.” Krissy jokes looking down at her chest.

                 “Sorry.” Claire blushes, realizing what she’s done.”I’m still used to Jeanie.”

                 “Persephone kidnapped a homeless child.” Krissy gives a curt smile.

                 “Rescued her, Krissy. Perse rescued her.” Claire corrects her. “Her parents froze to death. She was three. We found her grandmother, eventually. Perse just kind of gravitates towards dead people, just randomly finds them places.”

                 “Like a cadaver dog.” Krissy’s comment makes Hel grin a little. “Or Jessca Fletcher.”

                 “You have to admit it’s come in handy.” Claire says defensively.

                 “Who’s Jessica Fletcher?” Alex asks.

                 “Angela Lansbury? Murder She Wrote? Crime novelist solves a suspicious amount of murders that inexplicably occur everywhere she goes. There are fan theories that she’s secretly a serial killer framing people left and right. Which doesn’t explain the confessions. Unless she threatens their families somehow, you know, off screen.” Krissy muses. “Seriously though, that many people dying in such a small town? There’s something going on there. Maybe she’s some kind of monster? Hey Dean, what kind of monster would Jessica Fletcher have to be to kill and frame all those poeple and induce confessions and stuff?”

                   “I don’t know. We should binge watch it later and try to figure it out.” Dean seems to find the question equally intriguing. “ Shifter maybe?”

                   “Can we eat now?” Claire interrupts the two.

                   “As soon as Raphael gives me back my leg, sure.” Babe holds her hand out. “Toss it here, Raph.”

                    “No.” Raphael shakes his head.

                    “Raph…” His sister gives an exasperated sigh.

                    “I told you the last time that next thing you threw at me, I was keeping. Didn’t I?” He gives her a stern look.

                     “Wh… that was two whole Days ago!” She protests. “Just… give me back my damn leg.”

                     “No. I’ll grow back the real leg if you want, though.”

                     “No! C’mon Raph, What are you going to do with a false leg?” Babe pleads giving Dean a grudging appreciation for her older brother.

                     “Not give it to you.”

                     “Michael…” She turns to her eldest sibling for help, that she doesn’t really expect to get because Raphael’s his favorite.

                    “He did tell you.” Michael says, of course. “But it would be very nice if he would return it anyways.”

                    “I can’t. It’s a matter of principle.” Raphael stubbornly insists.

                    “Alright.” Babe gets a look on her face that Hel is glad is not aimed at her or her loved ones. “Fine. Two can play at this game.” She disappears.

                    “Gabriel? Where are you going? What are you doing? You’d better not be in my room, you brat!” Raphael disappears as well.

                     “You’re not going to intervene?” Dean asks Michael.

                     “Not unless it devolves to violence.” Micheal walks over to the railing behind the main table. “Besides, I’m retired.”

                     “You can’t retire from being a big brother.” Dean protests.

                     “I can try.” And of course with a little sister like Gabriel, no one blames him.

  
  
  


                     “Thank Cas for saving the best man’s speech for dessert.” Alex sighs slumping down in her chair, feeling full as hell. “They’re not back yet?” She looks around for Babe and Raphael. 

                     “I’d better go after them.” Michael sighs getting out of his chair. Of course, that’s when they return, Babe with her leg back in place.

                      “Sorry, we’re late. There was a bit of a mexican stand off there for a bit. What’d I miss?” She gives Sam a kiss, sitting down next to him.

                      “A delicious peaceful dinner.” He informs her. “You’re just in time for the best man speech.

                      “Is that supposed to be given at the reception and not the rehearsal?” Dean grouses, arms crossed.

                      “Wedding expert are we?” Babe comments.

                      “Dean…” Sam shoots him a look. Dean just rolls his eyes and looks away as Garth consolingly pats his shoulder.

                      “Tap the glass with the spoon, baby.” Dean says quietly as Castiel waits to make his speech, just standing waiting for the deck to quiet. Of course when Cas strikes the glass with the spoon it shatters in his hand. Amidst his big sister’s laughter he shoots his boyfriend a dark look. “Did I say to break it?” Dean holds up his hands as Sam represses a smile.  

                       “Save the glass breaking for your own wedding, paseh.” Babe snaps the glass back into one piece.

                    “Well, you have everyone’s attention anyway.” Sam points out.

                    “Yes.” He agrees and waits for the snickers to die down a bit. “When I first met Sam, I’m ashamed to say I did not hold him in high regard. He was born an instrument of evil destined to help wreak havok on heaven and earth alike, tainted by the blood of demons, an abomination unto god and man.”

                   “Love you, too, Cas.” Sam mutters taking a drink.

                   “Or so I thought. But I was wrong, in more ways than one. As I grew to know him I saw his kindness, his compassion, his innate goodness which he refused to be swallowed by the darkness, despite his mistakes. I saw free will used as it should be.

                  ‘I must admit when I was first with him, I could not help but think of our brother, the shining star of heaven who was destined to lead and guide heaven and earth in our father’s glory, but betrayed us all so terribly. And in truth they do share some qualities, a certain stubbornness, a tendancy to rebel, a refusal to accept that what is, is what should be. And yet in the most important ways, they are so different. What were faults in our brother, were in Sam nearly virtues, used to save and redeem instead of destroy and corrupt. The more I saw, the more I liked and respected this man. I began to consider him my friend.

                    “Though it was not truly until I had spent time as a human myself that I truly understood the depths of his character, the true extent of his strength. It wasn’t until I was tempted that i understood what it meant to resist temptation. It took my own grievous errors to truly understand and forgive his. It wasn’t until I fell that I could appreciate what it meant to pick yourself up again and I only hope that one day I will rise to the heights that this man had, be as good a being, as good a friend, as loving a brother.

                     “And so, soon, I will have the privilege of seeing my dearest friend joined together in love and unity with my beloved elder sister, the one who, much to my delight, took an interest in me in my youth and helped teach me to fly when I lagged dangerously behind.” This gets a few chuckles from those in the know, even getting a twitch of a smile from Raphael that he carefully conceals from the angel. 

                      “In truth, it’s likely I would not be here today without her intervention, though I very nearly wasn’t with it. And in all my time I have not been able to repay her until now, when I am about to entrust her with one so dear to me. “ he holds a hand down to her. She smiles and takes it, standing up to hug her little brother who gives her a hug that lifts her from the desk and proceeds to immediately throw her off the side of the boat. Everyone rushes to the side and looks down as she resurfaces, spitting out a little spout of water as she does do. “It’s not the primordial seas but I consider us even now.”

It’s only her laughter that keeps Raphael from laying into him, though he’s still out of sorts at the prank. 

                       “Will you stop fooling around down there and come up here so we can finish this dinner?” Raphael scolds his sister as she swims in little circles alongside the boat, dog paddling, which oddly enough makes her daughter start to laugh. Michael just shakes his head.

                      “A little help?” She reaches her hand up to her brother. Raphael doesn’t take the bait, but Alex who’s beside him does and gets pulled in before he can stop her. 

                      “Ho-oly fuck it’s cold.” Alex gasps resurfacing, already chattering.

                      “February weather at this latitude is not warm enough for this.” Raphael chides, snapping Alex back into the boat, warm and dry.

                      “T-thank you.” Alex gives a shiver as her brain hadn’t quite caught up to her body yet.

                      “Good point.” Babe snaps them all to a small island in the carribean, removing the dessert bar to the beach and every human into the warm blue sea.

                      “So,” Sam wades out of the water next to his brother as the girls splash around in the water. “In light of the circumstances, I think you’ll be my best man after all.”

                      “What? No, don’t take it away from Cas for this. That was fucking awesome and you know it.” Dean grins. It was almost worth being passed over as best man for.

                      “You wouldn’t have thrown her overboard?” Sam asks, smiling himself. He did actually find it hilarious. 

                      “I couldn’t have gotten away with it.” Dean quite reasonably points out. “Besides you know she let him do it.”

                      “Yeah, and I still want you as best man.” Sam nudges Dean’s leg with his own, resting his arm lazily over his knees. “I always did.”

                       “What you wait until the rehearsal dinner to tell me?” Dean exclaims. “What the hell, Sam?”

                       “Figured I’d make you sweat a little. You know, for all the crap you gave us. And besides everything I said was true. I liked his idea of a bachelor party much better than I would have yours. Though as for the speech I’m fairly sure that you wouldn’t have called me an abomination unto god and man in yours.”

                       “No, but I did have this bedwetting story…”

                       “Yeah, okay, then I still prefer his.” 

                       “So why make me your best man at all, then?” Dean scowls.

                       “Do you really have to ask?” Sam looks at him beseechingly. “I mean. you’re my brother, my soulmate. I love you more than anything.”

                       “You see, it’s shit like this that makes people write that damn fan fiction, Sam.” Dean blushes, but puts his arm around his brother anyways.

                       “C’mon Dean, you know I don’t swing that way.” Sam teases. “Not even in a threesome with Babe.”

                       “Dear god, I would rather sleep with you than with her.” Dean makes a disgusted face. Sam just raises an eyebrow at this. “You know what I mean.”

                       “Uh-huh, yeah. I’m just going to go sit over here. Okay?” Sam points to the side and scoots away.

                       “Very funny, Sam. Where the hell did that even come from? That woman is warping your fragile little mind.” Dean accuses.

                       “No, that’s just the only way I could get her to stop trying to convince me to have a threesome. She found it so disturbing she can’t even think about it again. Same with partner swapping.” Sam shrugs.

                        “By naming me as a participant?” Dean actually sounds offended at this.

                       “You and Cas, yeah. As it turns out, she would also rather sleep with me than for you and her to get it on. One more thing you two have in common.” Sam manages to keep a straight face at this up until the point Dean throws a wet peice of seaweed at his face.

                       “Bitch.”

                       “Jerk.”


	46. Tying the knot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam likes his wedding gifts.  
> Babe loves Sam's vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I admit. but the wedding and reception deserve seperate chapters.

                "Wow, look at all the people." Dean looks at the audience. Almost every angel in heaven is here. Though the fledglings aren't yet. He's still not sure it was appropriate to bring them around all these pagans and everything, but they are apparently cute as buttons and they were in the abyss already. Sam getting married in the abyss to an angel by a werewolf in front of pagans hunters and angels. It's weird, and oddly appropriate. Though it's hard for Dean to keep his eyes off of Cas, who's wings are folded around his shoulders almost like a cape, it's all he can do to keep from running his hands all over them. 

                "This is taking a while." Sam says a bit worriedly. "You don't think she'll change her mind and run off, do you?"

                "No. Of course not." Cas reassures him.

                "Because she's tried running before."  Sam adjusts his tuxedo. "She'll be better at it now."

                "Why would she run?" Garth asks sounding as if he's trying to point out the sillyness of the thought.

                "Because she's a cowardly commitment phobic prankster with avoidance issues?"  Dean points out. "And her family hates us."

                "What he said." Sam points to his brother.

                "They seemed alright with it to me." Garth says simply.

                "They're putting up with us for her sake."

                "Well, then. That kind of says it all. Relax, Sam. Everyone's nervous on their wedding day, but when you see her it'll be worth it." He waves to his wife and the were children around her who wave back.

                "Oh my god." Sam's jaw drops slightly as a couple more guests arrive. "Mom? Dad?" He runs down to greet them, embracing them. "I can't believe it. You're here? You.. how..."

                "Your bride to be invited us. Temporary of course, we go back to heaven after the reception, but we've put in our dues, so.." John shrugs, and pats his son's back, as does Mary.

                 "Look at you. You're so big and handsome." Mary takes hold of his face. "Oh, Sam, I am so proud of you, and so happy for you. Gabrielle seems like such a.. lively person."

                 "She is."

                 "Crap, what do we do?" Dean grimaces as Sam and their parents talk.

                 "What do you mean?" Castiel asks.

                 "Um, you know, you and me. I can't come out to my parents at Sam's wedding. What if it doesn't go well and fucks up the celebrations." Dean clarifies.

                 "Can it be any worse than Claire and Hela?" Castiel asks. Dean shrugs.

                 "I mean, I'm not ashamed of you or anything, but... maybe wait until the reception to do it? Or do you think ripping off the bandaid is the better approach?"

                 "They disapprove of homosexuality?"

                 "I don't know. I mean, it's not like it was discussed. Or even really acknowledged as existing, I guess. I have no fucking clue." Dean wipes his mouth.

                 "I understand." Castiel nods, though he looks a little disappointed.

                 "I can't believe she got them here, though." Dean smiles. "That was kind of cool."

                 "Gabriel can be surprisingly sweet and thoughtful at times." Castiel nods.

                 "You're okay with saving the official introduction until the reception?" Dean looks over at him. Cas nods. "Thanks, baby, you're the best." He smiles and walks down to greet his parents.  "Mom, Dad." He hugs them both in greeting. "You look good."

                 "So do you. Gabrielle showed me pictures, and John showed me some of his memories, but oh to see you in person."  

                 "Mom, have you met Cas? Cas get over here." Sam waves back to the angel. "Mom, dad, this is Castiel, my best freind, Dean's boyfreind." Dean winces slightly at the introduction.

                 "Your... boyfreind?"  John looks surprised. 

                 "Yeah. Cas?" Dean takes his hand as he comes closer. "He's an angel as well, but you can probably tell by the wings." He gives a nervous smile.

                 "Okay."

                  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Castiel. Thank you for looking over my babies." Mary kisses his cheek, nudging John, who sighs and takes out his wallet and hands her a marked up twenty.

                 "Um..what was that?"

                  "I lost a bet." John sighs.

                  "A bet?" Dean asks for clarification.

                  "Well, your soon to be sister in law left us some of the 'Winchester Gospels' and Mary was convinced that you two were falling in love with each other. I disagreed because I was fairly sure you liked girls. And you can form such close bonds with fellow soldiers without it being sexual. The apocalypse is a hell of a battleground."

                  "It's called bisexuality, John. It's not just for women anymore." She pats his chest. John sighs and shakes his head.

                   "So, you're okay with it?"

                   "I'm a bit dissappointed with the lack of grandchildren, but as long as you're happy." Mary shrugs.

                   "As long as he can pull his weight." John gives Castiel a hard look. "Doesn't endanger you or Sam again. I wasn't aware that you and Sam were so close."

                   "It took longer than it should have for me to appreciate your son." Castiel admits. "But I love them both very much. And would do anything for them. I regret any pain I ever caused them."

                   "What's past is past, baby." Dean takes his hand. "You know we're good."

                   "How's my car holding up?" John asks. 

                                                         

                 "Is everyone here?" Claire looks out at the crowd. 

                "I don't know. Are the angel's here? What about the little ones." Krissy peeks out from behind the curtains. "Oh holy crap. There must be a million people here. Here they come! Hello you little cuties!" she waves to the group of fledglings being herded up to the space in front. Several of them see her and wave back, though most are distracted by the variety of other guests, especially the young weres. the blue angel with the pretty wings is there trying to keep them in check.

                "Is Rhys here?" Alex peeks out as well. A large wolf with a collar and black bow tie trots up and takes hold of the pillow with the rings. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She exclaims and storms away from him.

                "He refuses to wear the tuxedo." Hel explains with a sigh. "It's the only way he'd be part of the wedding."

                "He wasn't at the rehersal." She scowls.

                "Alright." Babe announces. "Everyone's here who's coming. Ah, why am I so nervous?" she adjusts her gown, just like the bridesmaids but white with elaborate gold embroidered trim. Her golden wings folded tightly against her back.

                "Because this is a blasphemous heretical farce and you have dragged your entire family into this sacrilege?" Raphael comments smoothing out a few of his mossy green feathers. Michael just gives him a reproachful look, looking quite dashing in his golden breastplate and wings of pure white flame. 

                 "Like that would bother me." Babe smirks, before looking worried again "Sam's, still there, right? He hasn't changed his mind?"

                 "He was a second ago." Claire frowns looking around. Babe goes pale in a moment of pure panic. "I'm just kidding, he's there, just as nervous as you are." Alex punches her sister's arm for this. "Ow." Claire laugh.

                 "Not funny, baby blue." Babe glares at her. 

                 "It was a little." Raphael smiles, his sister just glares at him.

                 "Nobody asked you, turtle boy."

                 "Children." Michael clears his throat. "It's time. Now behave yourself." he chides them. "Everyone. Get in position for when the music starts."

                 "This is an archaic ridiculous tradition. Gabriel does not belong to us and she will not belong to Sam afterwards." Raphael grouses, probably as nervous as his sister.

                 "Well, we did remove the phrase to honor and obey from our vows." She points out, taking her place beside Michael. "Thank you for doing this?" She smiles up at her big sister, who just kisses her forehead as the procession begins. 

                 It all goes according to plan, the bridesmaids taking their places across from the groomsmen and the little wolfy ring bearer sitting beside the best man after passing over the rings. There are no interruptions, especially as they decided to skip the part asking for objections. There's a breif routine speech on the sanctity of marriage, and timefor the vows.

                 "I love you, Sam, more than I ever wanted to, and as I would do anything to have you as my own, I stand before you offering to be all yours. Not the greatest of bargains, I know, you're twice the human I ever was, but I'm yours for as long as you'll have me. I swear to everything and everyone there is, that I will do my best to deserve you." 

                 "Gabrielle, my angel, we've gone though quite alot of get here, through your mischeif and my temper our love won out. I've asked alot of you, I know it and so I'll have promises of my own to make. And I promise  I am never going to give you up. I'm never going to let you down, never going to run around and desert you. Never going to make you cry, never going to say goodbye, Never going to tell a lie and hurt you."

                  "Oh my god." Claire mutters as Krissy, Alex, Dean and Garth try very hard not to start laughing. Rhys' tail starts thumping rather uncontrollably, though he stands just as much at attention as he started, but the most impressive is Sam's ability to keep a straight face adn intense earnest expression through the entire thing. Babe's lips twitch slightly, but that's it.

                  "Samuel Winchester, do you take this angel to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, devoted not only to each other but to heaven and earth alike?"

                  "I do." 

                   "Gabrielle, do you take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, devoted not only to each other but to heaven and earth alike?"

                  "I do."

                  "Now repeat after me. With this ring. I thee wed."

                   "With this ring, I thee wed." Sam takes the ring from his brother and places it on her finger.

                   "With this ring. I thee wed." Babe takes the other one and places it on Sam's.

                   "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The kiss is short and chaste, mostly because Babe can't hold it in anymore and bends over, laughing her ass off.

                   "That... was wonderful." Her wings start to fluff.

                   "I thought you'd appreciate it." He smiles down at her.

                   "I don't understand the joke." Raphael looks to Alex who's just frowning at the wall across from her.

                  "It's a stupid old meme called rickrolling where people slip the lyrics of Rick Astley song 'never gonna to give you up' into unexepected places as a joke. I don't know if anyone's ever rickrolled anyone in their wedding vows before, but it's definitely appropriate. Especially given the height joke she slipped into hers." Alex turns away from the simpering wolf coming meekly over to her. "Excuse me, I'm going to go change for the reception. I suggest you gentlemen do as well." Raphael looks over to Rhys as he gives a little whine.

                  "Look at you, you are an absolute infant, appearing in this absurd form. If I didn't know for certain that you weren't, I would swear you were truly her child." Raphael scold him. Rhys just sits up and gives a wolfy smile at him, wagging his tail. "Do not play any pranks or games on Miss Jones. I am warning you." Rhys just rolls his eyes. Raphael grabs him by the chin and looks into his eyes, surprising his nephew with his grip. "I mean what I say Fenris. She is under Michael's protection, and mine as well. Do not hurt her. Do you understand me?" Rhys gives a little whine that's a clear consent and Raphael let's go, walking over to his siblings. "If you take the name Winchester, I will disown you." he gives her a hug.

                  "Hah, no, legally we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Singer. " She gives him a squeeze.

                   "Well, looks like you two idjits did pretty well for yourselves." A young man ambles over to shake Sam's hand.

                   "Bobby?" He hugs him. "Look at you. You look... good. Gabrielle, I can't believe you found him." Sam puts his hand on his wife's back.

                   "Yeah, they tossed him into the abyss after that little stunt he helped you pull. Rau phael found him while looking for someone else. I was trying to get uncle to help me get him here for the wedding, but apparently that's not important enough for him to personally disrupt the new natural order." She rolls her eyes. "So, yeah, he's Raph's wedding gift not mine."

                   "Do not hug me." Raphael turns and walks away.

                   "How about a kiss?" Dean calls after him. He's ignored as completely as his boyfreind. "Man, Bobby, you look... young..."

                   "I wasn't born a crusty old man, you know." Bobby grouses. "Glad to see you two have finally gotten your act together." He nods to Dean and Cas who blush slightly.

                   "You... you knew?" Dean asks.

                   "Or course I knew. I wasn't blind, deaf, or completely fucking stupid, was I?" he snaps. "Now thing thing came completely out left feild. I didn't figure you for a masochist, Sam. Marrying the trickster?" He nods to Babe who give a smile. 

                   "I'll fill you in at the reception." Sam gives him a hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

                   "That was a great wedding gift, though, bringing mom and dad here." Dean grudgingly admits.

                   "Oh, that wasn't my wedding gift. That's just standard." She waves it off, and snaps up a small box. "This is my wedding gift to Sam." She hands it to Dean. "Go on, open it."

                   "I thought you said it was for Sam." Dean looks it over. it's light, doesn't rattle, or make noise.

                   "It is, open it." She nods. Dean looks at her suspiciously and opens it, angling it away from his face as he does so."Oh come on, who do you think I am, Jokey Smurf?"

                   "I wouldn't put a glitter bomb past you." Den retorts, but as nothing happens he looks inside. There are a pile of hand made coupon books all made out to Dean, non transferrable and a small instruction booklet. "What the hell is this."

                    "I'm sorry. I forgot you can't read." Babe gives an exhasperated sigh. "So, the worst thing I ever did to Sam was repeatedly murder you in front of him on an endless run of tuesdays. Right?"

                    "Right..." Dean looks at it even more suspiciously.

                    "Well, to make it up to him I'm going to make it up to you. For every tuesday I killed you, I will...with limits, do whatever you want. There are restrictions, read the booklet for them, and it's only on tuesdays." She specifies.

                    "So... every tuesday from now until when I use all these little coupons up, you'll be my slave." Dean grins.

                     "No."

                     "If say, I decided to make you refer to me as 'The Boss' each and every tuesday? You'd have to?"

                     "Yes. But before you get carried away, let me remind you that this is only one day a week and you will have to deal with me on the other six. They are nontransferrable." She states pointedly. Dean nods and looks down at the box, still smiling a troubling smile. "You like it, Sam?" Babe looks up at her husband who just kisses her, and whispers something into her ear. "Oh, don't tease. Wait, which thing we talked about earlier?"

                      "Not that one." Sam wrinkles his nose. "The living situation." 

                       "Oh, well, I appreciate the thought, but you know I don't sleep, and will be gone so much of the time anyways. If Dean doesn't object, then I'm fine with it."

                       "Alright, but should there come a time when you change your mind, you get to say. At least the first time. After that it's a joint decision."

                       "What are you talking about?" Dean starts to feel slightly uneasy.

                       "If it's alright with you, We'd like to keep my room at the bunker." Sam looks at him.

                       "What you mean, you and her?" his eyes widen slightly. "Um... Sure, I guess,  Yeah, no, stay. I'll take her too, sure."

                       "Okay." Sam nods. "Maybe we can try that other thing." He says quietly.

                       "Really?" Babe simles broadly. "Are you sure?"

                       "Not really."

                       "Then don't worry about it." She pops up to give him a kiss.

                       "Do I want to know?" Dean asks.

                       "Nope."


	47. Lukewarm Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception doesn't go as well as the wedding.

                 "This is absurd." Persephone shakes her head. "An angel and a hunter married by an abstaining werewolf, teasing each other in their vows, with this giant barfight waiting to happen as guests." She motions to the collection of guests in the ballroom. "It's definitely absurd enough to be one of Loki's endeavors." She sips her glass of champagne.

                  "I wouldn't call it absurd, just fitting." Claire smooths out her pant suit.

                  "You look so adorable, Claire." Persephone puts a hand to her cheek.

                   "Yeah, she cleans up surprisingly well." Rhys ambles over. "Looking good, Novak. A regular beauty queen."

                   "Hey Rhys, I didn't recognize you with clothes on."

                   "Where's your sister?"

                   "Off in the corner playing chess with Raphael. What took you so long to change?" She accuses.

                   "Nothing. But you know it makes me hungry and I didn't want to pig out in front of her on the first date." He rubs the back of his neck. 'Is she really mad?"

                   "She's not happy." Claire shakes her head. "Look, just bring her some of those shrimp and a peice of that cranberry brie thing and she'll be good. She gets cranky when she's hungry."

                   "Thanks."

                    "Look, do not fuck around here, understand?" Claire grabs his collar. "I will hurt youk, don't think I won't." Rhys just laughs. "I mean it, Rhys."

                    "No, I know." He grins. "It's just like being threatened by Miss America." He fluffs her hair a little. "You never dressed like this for Hel."

                    "I didn't have this outfit then. Now, go on, shoo." She waves him away and turns back towards Persephone.

                    "She's beauty and she's graaace, she'll stab you in the faaace." Rhys sings, a hand to his chest. Claire just shakes her head and leads her date off into the crowd.

                    "You didn't seem to recognize him with clothes on?" Persephone asks cooly.

                    "He's always naked. A complete nudist. It's ridiculous." Claire sighs. "I swear he... what? What is it?" She looks to where Persephone is staring to see Hel arm in arm with Hades.

                    "What does that wench think she's doing?" She hisses, fire in her eyes.

                    "Not sleeping with him that's for sue. She doesn't like men at all." Claire shrugs, curious but not the least perturbed. Persephone just stands there a moment, silently fuming.

                    "Shall we greet them, darling?"

                    "Uh, no?" Claire gives her an incredulous look but Persephone is not having it and heads over anyways. "Please don't start another fight." Claire pleads catching up with her.

                    "Funny seeing you here." Persephone smile sweetly at her former husband. "With her."

                    "We've been discussing a potential political partnership. Obviously if we could not afford functions together civily. There would be little point in attempting it." Hades explains bluntly.

                    "Oh?" Persephone smiles.

                    "Call it a trial run." Hel looks to Claire pointedly.

                    "Really Hel?" Claire rolls her eyes and turns to go find Krissy.

                    "I would speak to you." Persephone looks her husband in the eyes.

                    "Perse, c'mon. Let's get something to eat." Claire holds out her hand. 

                    "I have nothing to say."

                    "Then you can listen." The goddess grabs his ear and leads him off into the wings. When Claire looks bacdk at Hel, she sees a little smirk on her face.

                    "You scheming little...." Claire puts her hands on her hips.

                    "Why what ever do you mean?" Hel asks innocently, straightening her collar.

                    "Here's something a bit clearer then. Go fuck yourself!" Claire storms off.

                     "Everything okay?" Babe asks as she passes the table.

                     "Your daughter is a conniving bitch!" She grabs a bottle of mead and storms off. She'll just need a minute. 

                     "I'm not sure we have enough to drink." Babe look up at the mountain of alcohol before her and sighs. Well, if the reception goes all to hell it's nothingmore than what she has coming. Goodness knows how much chaos she's caused at various weddings and other ceremonies and parties."

                     "I'm so happy for you, Sam." Mary embraces her son. "She seems interesting... capable. Beautiful, of course. Oh, I can't believe how big you got."

                     "Yeah."

                     "Well, you were a big baby. That head was huge. I felt it through the epidural." She ruffles his hair. "Those eyes. You have your grandmother's eyes, you know."

                    "I didn't, I only met her breifly."

                    "You do. Oh, my baby boy, I'm so proud of you."

                    "Did Gabrielle tell you about the school?"

                    "No, is that the 'project' she told me you were working on?"  Well, Sam's having a good time, Dean and Cas are talking with John. She should probably thank him for letting Michael use his likeness.

                    

                      Alex stares at the chess board trying to think of her next move, but only able to think about Rhys as she fiddles with the broach. Did he chicken out or change his mind? He can't seriously have just wanted to avoid wearing a tuxedo, could he/"

                      "Do you need some instruction?" Raphael asks gently.

                      "Oh, no, sorry." she moves a random pawn. Raphael looks a little surprise.

                      "Well, if it isn't the two most beautiful bridesmaids at the wedding." Both Alex and Raphael wince slightly as Bia and Tano walk up to them. They would have come, wouldn't they?

                      "I didn't realize you two were invited." Raphael says flatly studying the board.

                      "I've missed you, my angel." Bia sits down next to Raphael. "I had hoped to speak with you about my garden again."

                      "I had hoped never to see you again the rest of your existence, but we can't always get what we want either."

                      "You are so funny." Bia laughs and goes to put an arm around Raphael's shoulder.

                      "Don't even think about it." He glares at him.

                       "We've missed you. Everytime I hold my tongue at Bia's jackassery I think of you." Tano takes Alex's hand and gives it a kiss. "Meaning I think of you all the time."

                       "Is that what that was? I thought you had taken a vow of silence." Bia teases his brother. 

                       "Gentlemen, I'm sorry. But neither of us is interested in either of you." Alex says flatly. "We're trying to be polite or in Raphael's case, not murder you with prejudice."

                        "I thought your name was Raphi? what is it with women with men's names these days?" Tano shakes his head.

                        "I am not a woman. I am simply wearing one at my sister's request." Raphael states. Bia and Tano pause and look at them both.

                        "Raphael is Gabriel's elder brother." Alex explains.

                        "I.. see...But Alex is just short for..."

                        "Alexander." Raphael says and moves a pawn. 

                         "They do amazing things with plastic surgery these days." Alex turns back to the board. The two gods are just silent for a moment longer.

                        "We should go give our best wishes to the bride and groom." Bia gets to his feet, just shy of hastily.

                         "Goodbye." Alex waves and smiles up at Raphael who grins back as the african gods flee. "I thought you were the unabashedly honest one."

                         "Alex is short for Alexander isn't it?" Raphael says innocently. "And what about you? They do amazing things with plastic surgery."

                         "They do. Though, I never claimed to be that honest." Alex looks to the board. "I should have thought of that long ago."

                         "Hey, gorgeous." a handsome young man slides himself onto the table, knocking the chess board aside, the matching broach displayed prominantly on his belt. 

                         "Rhys I presume?" Alex looks into his familiar golden eyes and can't help but smile at the charming boyish grin he's giving her.

                          "Yep." He smiles broader. "Ready to run awya with me, yet?" He leans in, his eyes giving a mischeivous sparkle.

                          "Maybe after I finish my...oh." Alex looks over him but Raphael is gone. "That was rude, I was in the middle of a game."

                          "I thought we had a date." He pouts tracing his fingers on the table top.

                          "So did I. Why were you a wolf for the ceremony. And don't give me crap about the tuxedo." Alex crosses her arms.

                          "I hated the uniform and didn't have any speaking parts. Plus a grown man as the ring bearer? No." He makes a face, shaking his head, which she does admit is a decent point. "Besides, can you really picture me in a tuxedo?" he puts a hand to his chest drawing attention to his loose silk, shirt and comfy slacks.

                         "Honestly, I can't picture you wearing anything." Alex confesses. Lord knows Claire complained about his penchant for nudity. "Be honest, if he'd let you wear nothing but the collar while human,you'd have done that?" Rhys laughs again and nods.

                          "Absolutely. What about you?" 

                           "Absolutely not. This feels so weird." Alex looks at him, brushing her hair back. "You. Here. Talking. Human."

                          "I could lick your face if it would put you at ease." He offers resting his head on his head.

                          "No, thanks." Alex scrunches her nose making Rhys laugh again. At least he has a nice laugh.

                         "C'mon, let's go dance." Rhys slides back off the table and reaches for her hand.

                         "What? No, I didn't exactly... these aren't my dancing shoes." Alex blushes holding  the red heels out slightly.

                         "Relax." Rhys kneels down and slips them off her feet before removing his own. "I gotcha." He pulls her onto the dance floor as the karaoke starts.

                         "First up, our dashing room will seranade his beautiful bride with 'Sugar Sugar; by the Archies!" The DJ announces.

                          "You know I don't think I've heard him sing before." Alex comments as the music starts.

                         "Here, just follow my lead." Rhys starts a simple step to the beat, back and forth that she's easily able to copy.

                          "Sugar..... ah., honey, honey...."

                         "Oh, dear god." Alex cringes.

                         "Ha! So that's why they call him moose." Rhys snickers and takes her hand to spin her. "You are my candy, girl, and you got me wantin' you..." He sings into her ear, a welcome releif from Sam.

                         "Good God, Sam. Get down from there before you hurt youself." Dean grabs the mic from him, shoving him aside.

                         "Dean..." Sam protests.

                         "No, Get off the stage." Dean points. Sam looks over to Cas just gives him a sympathetic almost guilty looking half smile. "And for god's sake don't ever do anything like this again. Go on. I got this one. promise." he winks. No one seems to protest.

                         "Fine. Okay." Sam blushes slightly, going to sit back down beside Babe again. "I wasn't that bad. Right? Babe? Honey?"

                         "I want a divorce." 

                         "Excuse me." Garth makes it way over to Alex and Rhys, who looks irritated at the interruption.

                         "No," The wolf god replies. Alex just smacks his arm and turns to the former hunter.

                         "Yes?"

                         "Do you know where Claire is? Her partners in the coat roam sobbing on the floor holding an empty box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and is threatening to stab the next person who comes near her." He explainsl. "I thought she might be a bit more receptive to a familiar face."

                         "Oh, oh god, yes. Um, Rhys?" She turns to him with a hopeful smile. "Could you help me find Claire? I'll go with Garth and see if she'll talk to me."

                          "Alright, but you owe me another dance." he pinches her cheek.

                          "Of course." Alex smiles and follows Garth into the coat room.

                           

                           "Go away or I swear I'll stab you." Krissy snaps as she hears footsteps approaching.

                            "If that makes you feel better, okay." She looks up to see the little blue angel with the pretty wings slowly walking over.

                            "Nothing is going to make me feel better. My baby is dead, his father just... abandoned me and everyone just keeps telling me it'll be alright, that I'll.. get over it, that's it natural and neccessary and he'd want me to be happy and that they understand but they don't. How could they? So just go away and leave me alone."Krissy buries her head in her arms again.

                            "No." The angel kneels down beside her. "Feel how you want to feel, just don't make me leave you to feel it all alone." She bends over to embrace the crying hunter. The soft wings are slightly comforting, but not enough to drag the young woman out of her hatred of the world. 

                            "What do you care? Why are you here?"

                            "Because you are and you're hurting and I don't want you to."Is the sweet reply. a small tear shaped pearl drops onto Krissy's hand. She looks up to see another one forming at the corner of the angel's eye. 'Isn't there anything I can do?"

                             "No, oh don't you cry too." Krissy hugs the angel.

                             "You're not the only one who's lost people you've loved." she says quietly, wiping her eyes. "And no, nobody can understand because nobody had what you had with them and it's never the same and it's never okay and you will never get it back no matter how hard you try and it's not fair and if you need to cry, you should get to cry, but let me cry with you. Please."

                            "Okay." Krissy just lets the angel wrap her wings around her, and lets the last of her tears fall. Oddly enough she doesn't feel like crying anymore. 

                            "You can talk about him if you want."

                            "Okay." Krissy sniffs. "God, look at me, I don't even know you. What's your name?"

                            "Harahel, you can... you can just call me Hara. I'm the librarian. And I'm helping teach the fledglings things." She says almost inaudibly.

                            "Do you like teaching?"

                            "Sometimes. But I miss my vessels. My freinds. They made me feel like I could be a better angel. Braver, stronger, not just loved but liked, too, you know?  But I didn't do them any good."

                            "Oh, don't say that you're so sweet. It was probably a relief for them to meet an angel that's not an irritable dick like Zuri and Rye. Even just being an angel makes you special at least a little. you know, I.. I kind of want to learn enochian. There are so many spells and sigils and stuff, it would probably come in handy. I'll make you a deal,  if you teach me enochian I'll let you use me as a vessel. I am one I think, and I could really use some company besides Claire and her little death goddess chippie." She scowls. The angel just looks at her. "C'mon, it'll be fun. You can dress me up put on make up do my nails. My hair is naturally curly." She points out and fluffs her curls. Hara gives a slight laugh.

                            "I do have to run the library and I'm not much of a fighter which is incredibly bad given we're supposed to be our father's soldiers."

                             "Armies need more than just fighters, and... it would be nice, not being alone anymore."

                             "It would be." Hara looks down. "Why don't you sleep on it and talk to some more angels before you decide. Vessels are special, you should have an angel who can take care of you and your loved ones properly."

                              "Were you the only angel who knew I was crying?" Krissy wipes her eyes. Hara shakes her head.

                              "To be fair you were threatening to injure anyone who came."

                              "You still came, I call that brave. And you came to help me, I have plenty of people who can kick ass when I can't, but I don't have people who are as kind and sweet to me as you. Even Nat just abandoned me. If you don't want me as a vessel, then that's okay, but I don't want any other angel. Oh, don't cry again."Krissy starts to cry again herself, triggered by the angel's tears, and just hugs her tightly.

 

                             "Alex?" Rhys runs up to her as she waits by the entrance of the coat room in c,ase Krissy needs her, but the little blue angel seems to have everything in hand.

                             "You couldn't find Claire?" she asks quietly.

                             "No, i found her." he sighs. "She's... three sheets to the wind. Hel brought Hades as her wedding date the little shit, Persephone got jealous and dragged him off to yell at him and when Claire caught up with them again, they were... reconsummating their marriage. So she joined in the drinking contest. Some of the gods wanted to see how much Michael could drink and so far he's drunk seven people under hte table and isn't even tipsy yet. I think. He's singing White Wedding and is only just better than Sam is. An angel who can't sing is just... wrong." Rhys makes a face. "But she passed out, so I went to find the sherrif and I'm going to be taking them home. I think that'll probably be the least violent way to end this particular fuck up. My sister is such an asshole sometimes. Did you want to go with them or wait here to the end of the reception with me?" He asks hopefully, his preferred answer clear. 

                              "I'm not going home. I want to stay until Krissy leaves, you know." Alex nods.

                              "I do." Rhys sighs. "Well, alright then. Well in case we don't finish our dance." Rhys leans forwards and kisses her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Oh, I've wanted to do that since your little red ridinghood joke." He grins, coming up for air.

                              "Well, what the hell took you so long?" Alex teases, pulling him back in for another one or two or three. "Shit, Claire." she remembes suddenly.

                             "Right. I'll be back." He pulls himself away and leaves the coat room entrance.

                              "I'll be here."


End file.
